Halcyon
by Jalen Writes It All
Summary: He then does something that perplexes me. He inhales deeply, through his nose, closing his eyes like he just smelled the best thing in the world. Then he turns towards me, brow furrowed in confusion. I lock my gaze to his golden eyes as they stare at me in bewilderment and shock. ADOPTED BY Xo Bella Italiana oX
1. PART I: Chapter 1

**Halcyon**

**PART I**

**Chapter 1**

Those who were born deaf account for only 10% of all cases of deafness.

I was born deaf.

I envy my sister sometimes when she has her iPod in her ears and is listening to some song that she likes, but I can't hear it. When I see the headphones in her ear, I feel a twist in my stomach because I would give anything to be able to hear. I'm not mad at her, I can't ever get mad at her. It's so stupid, but I'm jealous of her. Of any hearing person and how they take it for granted. I can see the kids in my school talking with each other and I just get a little frustrated because I want to know what it's like. I have to live with it, I can't let it get me down.

They found out pretty early on, when I was about three months, that I wasn't able to hear when I wouldn't react to loud noises. Mom took me to the Doctor to get tested and they determined that I was deaf. Doctors could never figure out the cause, though. They considered it being genetic but my mom and grandmom can't recall anybody in their family who was deaf, nor can my dad. I had a cochlear implant operation when I was 11, but it was unsuccessful. The doctors couldn't find anything wrong with the implant and it should have worked. I should have been able to hear after it, but I can't.

I guess not having one of my senses, heightened my other ones. I have this strong sense of knowing when something is going to happen. Sometimes, I'll even get these flashes of an image or a word, but it's so frustrating because it's never clear. It started from when I was about 12 and has gotten stronger every year...

Maybe I should tell you a little about myself since I already gave you my medical history.

My name is Liliana Jordyn Swan, but everyone calls me Lily. I was born on September 15, 1988 to Charlie Swan and Renée Higginbotham. I have an older sister, Bella, who is exactly a year and two days older than me. Bella was born in Forks, Washington where our father currently resides and is the Chief of Police. When Bella was 3 months old, our parents divorced and a month later, mom found out she was pregnant with me. We lived with our grandma in California where I was born. When I was 4, we moved to sunny Phoenix, Arizona. Bella and I would go up to visit our dad in Forks for a month out of the summer until I was 14 and we vacationed in California from then on.

Bella and I look almost exactly alike except for some differences. She has our dad's chocolate-brown eyes while I have our mother's blue-green eyes. Her dark brown hair is long and straight while mine is a bit shorter, wavy, and couple of shades lighter. I have scars behind my ears from my cochlear implant surgery. Our faces are very similar in structure with the same high cheekbones and thin nose. We both have pale complexions, I being just a little more tan than her (like that's really saying anything.) My sister and I are about the same height at 5'4 and have the same, skinny body type. Bella is pretty uncoordinated and clumsy which I don't really share with her. I'm not the most graceful person in the world, but I am next to my sister.

Bella and I have always been close. Ever since we were babies, we've always felt like we've had to stick together. I've always relied on my older sister who relied on me. She's the only person that I ever _talk _to.

That's one of the main things I'm self-conscious about - my voice. I know that it sounds a lot different and it's pretty vain, but I don't want people to make fun of it. Bella tells me that I stutter and mess up words, so I won't speak to anyone except her because she would never make fun of me. I'm also just uncomfortable with speaking. I won't even let my mom or dad hear my voice.

Our mom, Renée, remarried a minor league baseball player named Phil Dwyer. He's a really nice guy, a little young maybe, but nice. Bella and I just never really connected with him. We've lived together for a couple of months, with him traveling around and our mother remaining unhappy at home. We noticed this and talked until we came up with her sending us to live with our dad, so she can go on the road with Phil. She agreed, after some convincing, and started making the arrangements.

Now, Bella and I are packing up all of our stuff to bring to Forks. I don't remember much about Forks except that it's always cloudy, a major difference from Phoenix. I'm okay with this move, it's going to make my mom happy which is my biggest priority. Bella seems okay with it, too. The main thing we're concerned with is our dad, Charlie. We haven't really lived with him, so we both expect it to be a little uncomfortable and awkward. I zip up my suitcase after packing the last of my clothes and pick it up, walking over to the door.

I finally exit my bedroom, sparing the coral colored walls a last look before picking up the rest of my suitcases and walking outside where Bella is talking to mom. I walk over to Phil, who's loading our luggage in the trunk of his car.

"Got everything, kid?" I read from his lips and nod. Since I've been deaf all my life, I've had good practice at reading lips. Phil takes the suitcases from me and walk over to Bella and my mom, who crushes me in a hug before pulling back to look at us.

"Now, you know if you girls change your mind, I'll race back here from wherever the game is." she says while I smile and glance at Bella who does the same.

"We won't change our minds, mom." Bella says.

"You might. You both have always hated Forks."

_**Mom, we'll be fine. Please stop worrying**_ I sign. Mom pulls us into bone crushing hugs again and I smile. I'm going to miss our erratic mother. Bella and I know that it would be a big sacrifice for her if we changed our minds. Our mother deserves happiness and we know that she's happy with Phil. We can both suck it up for her. I look over to my sister as our mother walks to the car and frown when I see her face full of regret and doubt, which makes _me_ start to worry.

I give my big sister a smile and pull her in for a hug "A-At least w-we got each other." I try to comfort her and she pulls back, smiling at me before we both walk to the back of the car and climb in. Phil and mom climb in the car and we start driving to the airport. Bella puts her headphones in and I look out the window, getting the last look of Phoenix. The sun, the palm trees, expensive cars, and malls. I don't think that I'll really miss Phoenix that much. I've never felt a connection or something that would anchor me here. Maybe I can find that anchor in Forks. I pull my book out of my carry on bag and open it, passing time with Daisy Buchanan's shallowness and Jay Gatsby pining over her.

We stop and I look out the window, seeing that we've finally arrived at the airport. I shove my book in my bag and sling it over my shoulder, taking in the last couple moments of Phoenix's hot air. Bella and I check our luggage, then Phil and mom walk us to the terminal. Mom crushing both of us in hugs before we turn around to wave goodbye as we board the plane. We take our seats and I look out the window, seeing sunny Phoenix for the last time. I hope that maybe Forks is different. Maybe the people are different.

With that thought, I close my eyes and sleep.

I feel myself being shaken and turn my head to see Bella. "We just landed." she says and I rub my eyes to wake myself up. I take look out the window, seeing the sky covered by a never-ending cloud. Welcome Home, Lily. We exit the plane to see Charlie standing there in his uniform, looking a bit awkward. Bella and I look at each other before we start walking towards him. He catches sight of us and straightens up.

"Hi, girls." Charlie gives us a small smile which I attempt to return but this whole situation just feels so awkward. "Hey, Cha-Dad." Bella catches herself and I turn to look at him, offering him a small wave. I see out of the corner of my eye, Bella and dad exchange some words, but I look around seeing through the windows that it's dark and gloomy outside. Bella taps me on the shoulder and motions that we're going so we start walking over to the baggage claim.

After we get our bags, we walk outside and I frown when I see the police cruiser. Bella and I look at each other and I realize that I'm going to have to get in the back. She gives me a sympathetic look and I shrug before putting my bags in the trunk and getting in the back. Charlie and Bella get in the front and start the car, pulling out of the parking lot. During the ride from Port Angeles to Forks, I spend my time taking in our new surroundings. I only remember a bit as I haven't been in this area since I was thirteen. It doesn't look like it's changed that much from what I can remember.

I see the _"The City Of Forks Welcomes You - Pop. 3246"_ sign and take in the small town. It's surrounded by forest, but it's definitely a nice looking town. Maybe this could be good for us. I look to the front seat and see Bella doing the same thing as me. The only downside is that it's covered in clouds and the sun barely comes out. We pull up to an older two-story house by the woods.

Home.

Dad pulls up to the house and Bella opens the door for me so I can get out. Charlie opens the trunk, grabbing some of our bags as he leads Bella and I into the house. Inhaling, I recognize the wooden, musky smell of the house already when we get inside and I take look around. It's definitely an "man's" house but has a comfortable feel to it with lots of fishing memorabilia. I look around seeing various pictures of Bella and I. We both grimace and look at each other seeing a picture of us in tutu's at ballet. We turn to each other and share a laugh as Charlie comes in with out bags, leading us up the stairs. He takes Bella into her room and then me into mine, which is right next to it and has the same view to the backyard.

The small room is just like I remembered it from our summer visits. It's a smaller version of Bella's and the walls are a teal color that we painted when I was twelve. It has a small, twin bed next to the window, a wooden dresser by one wall, and a tiny desk in the corner. The small closet is on the opposite side of the window. It's simple but nice. I look over as my door opens and Charlie enters, bringing the rest of my bags in.

"Is the room okay?" he asks and I nod before signing **_thank you_**_. _We stand there for a bit, awkwardly until something outside catches Charlie's attention. He gives me a small smile before exiting the room. I sigh and walk over to my bags, taking out my laptop and putting it on my desk. I start to unpack my clothes until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over and see my sister standing there.

"There's someone here." she says and I frown before following her down the stairs and outside, seeing a man in a wheelchair talking to Charlie. A younger version of him, probably around my age is standing next to him. They both have long, inky black hair with beautiful russet colored skin. The younger man has a bit of childish roundness to his jaw giving him a bit of a baby face. All around, he's a good looking guy. Bella and I walk over to them which captures the man in the wheelchair's attention as he smiles at us approaching.

"Bella, Lily, you remember Billy Black. " Charlie says. When I hear his name, I remember him from the Quileute reservation because we always went down there during the summers with Charlie.

"Glad you girls are finally here. Charlie hasn't shut up about it since you both told him you were coming." he says and I smile while looking over at our dad who looks a bit embarrassed.

"Keep exaggerating, I'll wheel you down the hill. " Charlie teases.

"Right after I ram you in the ankles." Billy says before rolling after Charlie, both play fighting. We all watch them with raised eyebrows before the younger guy turns to us.

"I'm Jacob. We made mud pies together when we were little kids." he says. Bella and I look at each other, me offering him a small wave.

"Yeah...I think I remember." she nods but then turns to Charlie and Billy "Are they always like this?" Bella asks him, nodding towards them.

"It's getting worse with age." Jacob admits as they both come back over towards us, Charlie patting the truck.

"So what do you think of your homecoming gift?" he asks and I raise my eyebrows as Bella's jaw drops.

"No way. The truck is for me?" she asks and Charlie nods.

"Just bought it off of Billy." he says and I smile at Bella who does back. I can see she's genuinely excited for this and I'm happy for her. She rushes to the truck and I hop in the passenger side as Jacob walks up to the driver side window.

"Okay, so you have to double pump the clutch when you shift, but..." he trails off.

"Maybe I can give you a ride to school." Bella offers and Jacob's face falls a bit.

"I go to school on the reservation." he says.

"Too bad. It would have been nice for us to know someone." she says. Well, I guess I'm lucky that I have my sister with me. That's another thing I was stressing - school tomorrow. I'm worried about the kids there, if they're going to be nice or not to "Chief Swan's daughters." Billy and Jacob leave, so Bella and I go upstairs to unpack the rest of our stuff. I hang up my clothes in my closet and then put the rest in the dresser. I gather up all of my notebooks for school tomorrow and put them in my purple book bag. Pulling my toiletries out of my bag, I walk into the small bathroom and put them on the shelves while leaving room for Bella. I walk back into my bedroom and lay down on the bed, tired from everything today.

I see movement out of the corner of my eye and see Bella in the doorway. She smiles at me and comes to sit down on my bed next to me.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" she asks and I shrug.

"I d-don't know, I guess I'm j-just worried about the s-stares for the new girls." I tell her and she nods, understanding but then grimaces.

"It's my personal hell. What do you think of everything?" she asks, looking around and I shrug.

"I l-like it h-here. I think it w-will get better." I tell her and she smiles.

"Always the optimist." she says and I smile at her.

"One of us h-has to be." I say and she playfully pushes my shoulder as we laugh. Bella turns towards the doorway and I sit up looking at her confused. She turns towards me "Dad's back." We both get up and walk downstairs, seeing Charlie in the kitchen with a box of pizza in his hands.

"You girls hungry?" he asks and I nod. He grabs plates out of the cabinet and hands them to us. I grab a slice of pizza and sit down at the small table as Bella does the same and sits down next to me. Charlie grabs a beer out of the fridge and sits across from us.

I guess these are the moments where I'm glad that I'm deaf. Bella and Charlie seem to suffer in awkward silence as we eat while I don't have to. I just sit and eat, looking around the room. Dad and Bella attempt conversation a couple of times about random things like how mom is, how Arizona is, how Phil is, etc. It kind of trails off to nothing and then they sit in silence again. I finish my dinner and get up with Bella, walking over to the sink to wash our dishes.

After, we say goodnight to dad and walk upstairs to change. I pull on a pair of red pajama pants and a grey t-shirt before throwing my hair up in a bun. I walk over to Bella's room seeing her getting her book bag together for tomorrow.

"Hey, Lil." she greets.

"Hey." I say before sitting on her bed. We both stay up for the next hour talking about tomorrow.

"What d-do you think the c-classes will be like?" I ask, a little worried about meeting my interpreter.

"Probably the same." she sees my worried expression. "Lil, you were top in your grade, you'll be fine." she says and I smile at her. Bella always comforts me whenever I'm worried or scared.

"I'm going to go t-to bed. Night, Bells." I say, giving Bella a hug.

"Night, Lil." she says and I walk into my room. I flip the switch on my wall, turning off the light before climbing into bed and covering myself with my blue comforter. My nerves are a little on edge and I close my eyes, trying to relax the butterflies. I just hope everything goes okay tomorrow.

_When I open my eyes, I see that I'm in the woods and it's pitch black outside. It's chilly out but I'm wearing a white cotton dress and no shoes. I whip my head around, trying to look for my sister when I see a flash of something near the trees. "H-Hello?" I call out. "B-Bella?" I start walking through the woods, trying to find my way back to the house. I walk for a while but the forest is never-ending so I start to run. I sprint straight, hoping to get out of the woods but it's no use. I feel the tears streaming down my face but I keep on running until I trip, landing flat on the ground. I'm panting from running, my heart slamming in my chest. I just want my sister. I bring myself into a sitting posting, curling my knees to my chest as I sob. I suddenly feel calm. I'm not sad or scared anymore. A light pressure is on my shoulder and I turn my head to see a hand. It gently squeezes my shoulder and I turn around to see who it is but I can't see their face. A wave of calm rushes over me, forcing me to close my eyes._

I snap my eyes open with a gasp and blink in confusion. I'm back in my room. I've always had weird dreams like that. Usually, they're nightmares and I wake up to Bella shaking me, tears rolling down my cheeks. I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts and look over, seeing it's still dark outside. I glance at the clock on my desk. Four in the morning. I groan and roll over, knowing that I'm not going to be able to get back to sleep. I lay in bed for a half an hour, thinking about the dream. That was a new one. I remember last year, I dreamt that I was on a plane and it crashed. I actually saw everyone die on that plane, including myself. Bella woke me up and held me while I broke down. The scary thing is, the news reported a plane crashed during takeoff at the Phoenix airport. No one on board survived. It scared me, but she just dismissed it as a coincidence. It never got out of my head and somehow, I felt responsible. Like I could have helped somehow. I know that it's ridiculous which is why I've never told anyone, but my sister. Personally, I think I'm just going crazy.

I pull myself out of bed and walk over to my desk to sign into my email. I see an email from my mother already and smile as it helps me calm down.

_Lily,_

_How is everything, sweetheart? I miss you and Bella already! I hope that everything is good there. How is Charlie? Make sure to tell me how school is. Remember that it isn't too late to change your mind. __I love you._

I smile and shake my head before typing a reply.

_Hey mommy,_

_Everything is good. I really like it here and I think Bella does, too. Dad got her a car which she was really excited about. He is adjusting but he seems fine. I'm not too worried about school, I think that everything will be ok. No, we are not changing our minds. I promise I'll email you again when I get home from school. I__ love you._

Looking over at the clock, I see that I should probably start getting ready so I head into the bathroom and start the shower. When I'm done, I grab the towel and wrap it around myself before collecting my pajamas and walking back to the bedroom. Closing the door, quietly so I don't wake Bella, I walk over to my closet to pick out my outfit for today. A white v-neck, a pair of jeans, and a turquoise and white striped cardigan is okay for today. I lay them on my bed, pulling on a pair of underwear and a bra before pulling on my clothes.

I blow dry my hair, leaving it with its natural wave and braid my bangs to the side. I pull my hair over my ears to hide my scars and look in the mirror. I guess my style is a bit different to Bella's. She normally sticks to t-shirts and jeans but it doesn't matter, she's gorgeous no matter what she wears. I put on some mascara and walk into Bella's room, gently shaking her to wake her up. She stirs and turns to look at me and I smile.

"Time to g-get up." I tell her and she nods. I leave the room to let her get dressed and pass Charlie as he walks out of the bathroom.

"Morning." he says in a groggy voice and I give him a small smile before walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I get back in my room, I grab my book bag and check that I have everything I need for today. Notebooks, pens, pencils, calculator, etc. I grab _The Great Gatsby _and throw it in my book bag. When I'm satisfied that I have everything for school, I grab a pair of socks and pull them on before lacing up my brown boots that reach my mid calf.

"Ready?" she asks and I nod and grab my jacket, pulling it around myself. Slinging my bag over my shoulder as we walk downstairs, I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple before I walk out to the truck with Bella. I can feel my nerves rattling a bit and look over at Bella, seeing a nervous expression on her face. I have keep reminding myself _you have your big sister, you're going to be okay. _

The ride to Forks High School doesn't take that long and Bella pulls into an available parking spot, I feel a pop in the car and see Bella flinch. A couple of nearby students turn towards our car, chuckling. So much for a low profile. Bella and I get out of the car and try to ignore all the stares from the students. I can't help but feel like fresh meat. I see out of the corner of my eye, a friendly looking Asian kid walk up to us.

"You must be Isabella and Liliana Swan, the new girls. Hi, I'm Eric. The eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need. Tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on." He talks very fast and I actually have trouble reading his lips a bit and I turn to look at Bella who looks at me like _is he for real? _I give her a shrug before she turns to look at him.

"We're kind of the "suffer in silence" type." she tells him.

"Good headline for your feature. I'm on the paper, and you're news, girls, front page." he says and I widen my eyes. _Oh, no._

"I...no, we're not news, seriously, not at all..." she stutters out and I shake my head at Eric.

"Whoa, chillax. No feature." he assures us and I sigh.

"Could you point us toward the office?" she says and he nods.

"Oh, I'll escort you both." he says with a smile and starts leading us towards the office. Passing through all the students in the hallway, Eric looks like he's loving all the attention. We get to the office and opens the door for both of us.

"Can I help you, girls?" the woman at the desk asks.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan and this is my siste-"

"Oh, you're Chief Swan's daughters." she says and I nod. She stands up and walks to the back only to return a couple of moments later, handing us our schedules. I look down at the schedule and feel satisfied. I have AP Calculus which I expected to because I had it back in Arizona. I also have Physical Science, PE II, US History II Honors, and Spanish. Bella thanks the woman at the desk and we leave the office, comparing schedules.

"She said that you interpreter will meet you in your first period and to have all of our teachers sign this and to bring it back at the end of the day." she says and I nod. We both compare schedules "We have lunch together, at least." she says and I shrug. I don't think I expected to have any classes with Bella, but I'm glad we have lunch together. Eric comes walking back over to us and looks at our schedules.

"Oh, I have biology, too. I can take you there." he offers and then looks at my schedule "You have AP Calc? And you're a sophomore?" he asks, looking surprised and I nod. The warning bell rings, or at least I think it does as everyone starts rushing towards their class.

"I'll see you at lunch, Lil." she says and I nod before looking at the map and walking towards the Language hallway. When I get in the class, I'm met with curious stares by all the students while I walk over to the teacher. I meet my interpreter, Mrs. Connors who has a warm smile which makes me feel better. She doesn't hover which I'm grateful for but she does help me out if I need it.

The first couple of periods go by quickly and the classes are about the same as my old school. I pass Bella a couple of times in the hall and see that some kids have taken interest in her, one of them being Eric. Some of the kids watch me, studying the new girl and I feel a bit uncomfortable but shake it off. I finally get to the class that I'm looking forward to - Calculus. Math has always come easy to me which is why I took courses over the summer so I'd be able to skip classes and get ahead. Next year, I'll be able to take college level math.

I walk into the classroom and see that it's full of upperclassmen which intimidates me immediately, but then I see Mrs. Connors who offers me a kind smile, relaxing me a bit. I walk over to the teacher, Mrs. Ryan, handing her the slip and she signs it before doing a double take as she reads it.

"You're a sophomore?" she asks and I nod. "You know this is AP Calculus?" again I nod. She raises her eyebrows and looks back at the paper, recognition in her eyes as she reads my name. "Liliana Swan. Oh, you're the Chief's daughter." she says and I can feel the stares of the students in the room on me. I blush a bit before nodding as she looks around the room. "Uhm...you can take a seat next to Mr. Hale." she says to me and then looks towards the seat by the window, a couple of rows from her desk. "Mr. Hale, please raise your hand." I look around and see a pale hand lazily raise and follow it until I see the owner of the hand and almost fall over.

**Update 5/22: To, MadsinGer205, I'm sorry, I should have made it more clear that she was reading lips. I fixed it.**


	2. PART I: Chapter 2

**Halcyon**

**PART I**

**Chapter 2**

Sitting there is the most captivating creature I have ever seen in my entire life.

He looks around eighteen years old with wavy, honey blonde hair that falls to his collar and golden-colored eyes that feel like a thousand knives piercing me when they glance at me. Even though he's sitting down, I can tell that he's pretty tall and lean, but not overly muscular. His chiseled features are clearly handsome while his skin is like pale, just like every other student in this school, but his has this sheen to it like a pearl. This guy looks like Michelangelo could have sculpted him. His style is kind of preppy but incredibly put together, which is even more attractive to me. He's undeniably perfect looking in my eyes.

But that's not what catches me, the first thing is that he seems so familiar. I feel like I've met him or have at least seen him before. I think that if I saw someone like him before, I would have remembered. The second thing is that I feel this draw towards him as I get closer and closer. It's like I've known him my whole life and I can feel it getting stronger with each step I take. I then realize that I'm staring like a creep and shake my head, clearing my weird thoughts and hurrying to my seat next to him. At first when I sit down, he looks like he's in pain or just extremely uncomfortable. Annoyance is clear across his features I wonder if that's from me taking the spot next to him. Maybe he liked sitting by himself. I'm pulled from my thoughts as Mrs. Ryan walks over handing me a text-book before she walks back to the front of the class.

Mrs. Connors starts signing to open the book to page 89 and I do, smiling when I see that it's stuff that I've already learned. She starts diagraming limits on the black board and I fall into line quickly, taking notes and looking at Mrs. Connors as she signs what Mrs. Ryan is saying. As I turn the page on my notebook, I brush against the Greek God's arm and I can tell that I startled him by his sharp intake of breath.

He then does something that perplexes me. He frowns and inhales deeply through his nose, closing his eyes like he just smelled the best thing in the world. He opens his eyes and then he turns towards me, brow furrowed in confusion. I lock my gaze to his golden eyes as they stare at me in bewilderment and shock. I feel myself recoiling under his stare so I turn away, blush spreading across my cheeks in embarrassment. What just happened? What, do I smell good or something? I discreetly bring my nose to my shirt, inhaling and smelling my regular shampoo. Yeah, I like the smell, but it's not that amazing. I shake my head in confusion, but find it hard to concentrate back on class as Mr. Stares-a-lot next to me, keeps his gorgeous eyes on me.

Towards the end of class, I'm getting sick of it. I can't take the damn staring anymore and I turn to look at him but the bell rings and just like that, he's gone. Everyone gets up and collects their things, walking out of the classroom. I look around for him but find he left. _Well, that was weird. _I shake my head and stand up, shoving my things in my bag and slinging it over my shoulder.

_**I'll see you after lunch **_Mrs. Connors signs and I nod. When I exit the classroom, I see Bella walking down the hall. She spots me and rushes over, a jock looking kid tailing her.

"Hey, how are your classes?" she asks and I give a shrug as we walk towards the lunch room. The jock guy lead us over to the lunch line, but I'm not hungry so I don't get anything, I just stay with Bella. "Oh, this is Mike Newton." Bella says and I give him a small wave which he returns. "Mike, this is my sister, Lily."

"How are you liking Forks so far?" he asks and I shrug. He looks at me for a minute, expecting me to answer. "Cat got your tongue?" he jokes and I shake my head.

"She's deaf." Bella tells him and he pales.

"Oh...I didn't know...oh, I'm so sorr-" I hold up my hand to stop him, shaking my head with a smile before giving him an ok hand signal. He nods, but still looks guilty. Bella shakes her head and pays for her lunch and Mike leads us over to a table with a bunch of kids that look like they're in Bella's grade. Mike pulls out both of our chairs and I shake my head while smiling. He's not a bad guy and I don't blame him for not knowing._ No harm, no foul._

"Oh, Mike, you met my home girls, Bella and Lily?" he asks.

"_Your _home girls?" he asks and I see a bunch of movement next to me as Mike falls out of his chair and chases after another kid. I glance over to Bella who's wide-eyed. She looks at me and shakes her head.

"Oh my gosh. It's first grade all over again, and you're the shiny new toys." A pretty brunette girl says. "Hi, I'm Jessica. You're Lily right?" she offers her hand and I take it while nodding.

Suddenly, a flash blinds Bella and I. We both look up at the photographer while trying to clear up or vision. _Great, I'm now blind and deaf. _A pretty brunette girl with glasses pulls the camera away from her face with a guilty look.

"Sorry, needed a candid for the feature." she says.

"Feature's dead, Angela. Don't bring it up again." Eric then turns towards us "I got your backs." he tells us and then walks off.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking." Angela says.

"Sorry. There's always eating disorders, or Speedo padding on the swim team." Bella says and I smile, shaking my head.

"Wait, that's a good one." Angela says and starts talking to Jessica. I look over to my sister and see her attention towards the door. I follow her gaze and see the door open and four of the most inhumanely beautiful people I've ever seen enter the cafeteria, one of them is the Greek God from Calculus. They move through the room almost as if they're floating and take a seat at a table furthest from ours.

"Who are they?" my sister asks and Angela smiles.

"The Cullens."

"Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago." Jessica seems a little enthusiastic to talk about _"The Cullens" _

"They kind of keep to themselves." Angela tells us and Jessica jumps right in.

"The blonde girl, Rosalie, and the big dark-haired guy, Emmett...they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal." she tells us and I frown before looking towards them. Rosalie is undeniably beautiful and definitely seems like she knows it. She has long, gorgeous blonde hair with the body of a Victoria's Secret model. Her face is absolutely flawless and I can feel my self-esteem taking a hit as I look at her. She's sitting next to Emmett, who is all brawn. Tall, dark, and handsome for sure with pale skin and strong features.

"But they live together. And the little dark-haired girl, Alice, she's really weird.." she says pointing to the small, pretty girl with short, black hair who bounces across the floor with effortless grace. She takes a seat next to the guy from Calculus and I tap Bella on the shoulder to sign something. Jessica and Angela watch me and Bella turns to them.

"She wants to know who the blonde boy is." Bella tells them and both girls smile.

"That's Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother." Angela says and I look over at him, but quickly turn away when I see him looking at me, curiosity and confusion on his face. I really don't know what is so interesting about me, other than the fact that I guess I smell really good to him. I take a peek over my shoulder, seeing his gold gaze has not moved. I feel the blush creep across my cheeks and shake my head.

This doesn't go unnoticed by my older sister who gives me a questioning look, but I shake my head and mouth _I'll tell you later. _She hesitates but nods. She turns back to the door, suddenly. The door opens and in walks a lanky guy with untidy, bronze colored hair. I glance over to my sister see that Bella can't stop staring at him. I look at her surprised seeing as how she never showed any guy this kind of attention before.

"Who's he?" she asks, not taking her eyes from him.

"That's Edward Cullen." Jessica starts and I see Edward look over, as if he heard Jessica from across the room. He looks over at my sister who quickly looks away. I watch him walk over to the table with his siblings, taking a seat next to Emmett. I turn to Jessica as she's in mid-description.

"...gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, no one here is good enough for him. Like I care." she says and I look back over to their table finding Edward staring at my sister. She stares back, but then Edward quickly looks away. I frown and keep watching them. They all have this unusual allure that keeps me staring at these creatures with no shame. All of them, absolutely gorgeous. It's like they don't belong here, among us mere average looking teenagers. I keep watching them, not caring that I'm staring at them like a creep. It's like I want to know about them and why I feel this pull towards the Greek God from Calculus. Alice looks over at me with a warm smile. Jasper flicks his gaze over to me and I feel startled a bit at being caught. I quickly return the smile to Alice and then immediately look away, hoping to hide the blush spreading across my cheeks.

I spend the rest of the time in lunch watching Bella talking with Jessica and Angela...well, Angela and Jessica talking and Bella joining in sometimes. She mostly just keeps looking at Edward. I don't see it, I think Jasper is the best looking out of all the brothers. Edward snaps his gaze over to me and I widen my eyes. Did he hear me? I see his eyes widen for a second before he turns away, looking out the window. There's no way he heard me, stop being paranoid. I shake my head and pull out my homework, starting to work on it. Halfway through my Spanish homework, a chill goes down my spine and I turn toward the Cullen's table finding Jasper staring at me again, this time with an amused smirk. I sigh and turn towards my homework determined to ignore it. Bella notices this and taps my shoulder before signing.

_**Are you okay?**_

I shake my head and nod my head towards the Cullen table. She frowns and looks towards the table until everyone starts getting up and collecting their stuff, so I follow suit, shoving everything in my bag and walking out of the cafeteria and towards my locker. I open it and shove my text books in before grabbing my gym bag. I just hope that this day goes by fast.

A couple of easy periods later, Bella meets me at my locker.

"How was the rest of your day?" she asks and I shrug.

_**Okay**_

"Come on, let's go to the office then we can go home." she says and I grab my jacket and close my locker, pulling out the sheet of paper I got signed by my teachers. I open the door and Bella walks in as I situate my text books in my bag. I bump into her as she suddenly stops. Confused, I look up at her and see that her attention is on something else. I follow her wide gaze and see Edward Cullen talking to the woman at the desk. He suddenly turns toward us and gives a glare to Bella which causes her to take a step back and I look at him confused. _What the hell did my sister do to earn that glare?_ I find myself suddenly getting angry at him for scaring her. Seriously, what could she have done?

He suddenly storms out of the room past us and I glare at him as he walks out. I sigh and grab the paper out of my sister's hand and give it to the woman before following Bella, who's already storming out of the office, to the truck. I put the jacket around my shoulders as we walk outside, Bella looking around. I'm assuming for _him. _She spots him the same time I do, getting in a shiny, silver Volvo with Alice and Jasper who double takes when he sees me looking. I turn away quickly and follow Bella over to the truck.

She starts it and squeezes the steering wheel. I look over at my big sister as she mutters "Jerk." Bella pulls out of the parking lot and starts heading home. We arrive back at home and she quickly gets out of the car, storming up to the house. I sigh and climb out of the car, walking to my room and puting my book bag down on the floor before collapsing on my bed and staring at the ceiling.

Well, today was...interesting. Edward Cullen "mad" at my sister, Jasper Hale staring at me like I'm an alien or something, nice people, easy classes. _Not too bad. _I sigh and walk over to my desk, opening my laptop and checking my emails. I smile when I see an email from mom.

_Hey sweetie,_

_How was school? Classes? Teachers? Did you make any friends? Any cute boys? I'm glad to hear that Charlie is adjusting to you guys. How is your sister? Email me soon! I love you!_

I shake my head at the cute boys part and sigh before typing a response.

_Hey mommy,_

_School was interesting. The classes are pretty easy and the teachers are nice. I really like my interpreter, Mrs. Connors. Yes, there are cute boys. Bella is fine, she seems like she's pretty popular, already. We've made a couple of friends today and my classmates seem pretty nice. Everything is going well, mom. Please, stop worrying. I'll email you later. Love you._

I send her the email and close my laptop, walking over to my book bag and taking out my Calculus books to start on my homework. I can't help but think about Jasper's stare. That warm golden gaze gives me a twist in my stomach when I think about him. Yeah, he's definitely attractive, but it's something deeper than that. It's something else that keeps my looking at him, but I can't identify it. I shake my head to clear my thoughts of Jasper Hale and focus back on my homework. I just met him. _He hasn't said anything to me! Stop over thinking, Lil. _About a half an hour later, I see my door open and Bella walk in. I close my book and smile at her as she sits across from me on the bed.

"A-Are you ok?" I ask her and she nods.

"Yeah, I just don't know what I did to make him so mad at me." she says and I frown.

"Did s-something h-happen?" I ask and she shrugs.

"He sits next to me in Biology and he acted like I...smelled or something. Like he's repulsed by me. He just kept glaring at me, but I didn't do anything to him." she says and I widen my eyes. Like she smelled? That's the opposite of Jasper. "What?"

I shake my head, not wanting to tell her about what happened in Calculus "N-Nothing. That's just...r-really weird." I say.

"What about Jasper? Why did he keep looking at you in lunch?" she asks.

"B-Beats me." I shrug. I really don't understand what his problem is or why he was staring at me. It's just really weird.

"I think I might confront Edward tomorrow." Bella says and I raise my eyebrows, surprised. Bella and I were always the more "flight than fight" kind of people, so it's weird that she wants to confront Edward.

"Really?" I ask and she nods, determined. "Well, m-maybe you can c-confront Jasper, too." I say and she cracks a smile. She turns toward the door and I look over seeing Charlie enter.

"Hey, girls. How was school?" he asks.

"It was good." Bella says simply and Charlie nods.

"I thought we'd, uh, go out to eat." he says.

"Sure, sounds good." Bella says while I nod. He just stands there, a little awkward, for a couple of seconds. Dad was never good at expressing his feelings. That, and I don't think he likes to. I guess Bella and I inherited that from him.

"Well, I'll be down in the car." he says and I grab my jacket as Bella walks to her room, grabbing hers and we walk down the stairs towards Charlie and I feel a little relieved when I see that we're taking Charlie's Honda and not the cruiser so I don't have to sit in the back like a criminal. I hop in the backseat as Bella gets in the front and Charlie starts driving. He pulls up to this small diner. We all walk in and a couple of customers greet Charlie while giving Bella and I warm glances. The people in this town seem a lot nicer than some in Arizona, for sure. We walk over to a corner table by a window and I sit down next to Bella.

A pretty African-American waitress comes up to the table with a big smile.

"Hey, Chief how are you doing? Don't tell me these are your girls." she says looking at us.

"Hey, Cora. Yep, this is Bella and Lily." he says and she gives us warm smiles.

"So, the usual Chief?" she asks and he nods "What about you girls?"

"You want a burger?" Bella asks me and I nod. "I'll have the same." she says and Cora nods before walking off to get our food. Again, Charlie and Bella sit in uncomfortable silence as I look out the window, watching the people in town. A couple of the town residents walk up to the table saying "hi" to Charlie and introducing themselves to us.

A little while later, Cora brings us our food and sets it in front of us.

"I just can't get over how grown up you both are. And so gorgeous." she comments and I give her a small smile as does Bella. Charlie just keeps his focus on his food.

"When you girls are finished, I'll bring your favorite - berry cobbler. Remember? Your dad still has it. Every Thursday." Cora comments and I look over at dad with a raised eyebrow.

"That'd be great, thank you." Bella says and Cora leaves. Bella looks over to me and I shrug before eating, I see that Bella and dad talk about some random things but I just focus on my food, not wanting to join the awkwardness.

"So...you eat here every night?" Bella asks, making conversation.

"Easier than washing dishes." Charlie shrugs.

"We can cook." Bella says and I nod "Lil and I do the cooking at home-in Phoenix. Mom's not great in the kitchen." I shake my head while smiling at Bella.

"I remember..." Charlie says which breaks the tension as we all share a laugh at mom's attempts at cooking which usually ended in a destroyed pot and calling for take out.

"How was school? Meet anyone?" he asks and Bella nods.

"A few people... Do you know the Cullen family?" she asks and I look over at Charlie, interested if he knows anything. He sighs and puts down the salt shaker.

"Are people talking about them again?" he asks.

"No... well, a little." Bella admits and Charlie shakes his head.

"Just 'cause they're newcomers. We're lucky to have a surgeon like Dr. Cullen at our podunk hospital. Lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. Lucky his kids aren't like a lot of the hell-raisers around here. He is a brilliant doctor who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here. He's an asset to the community..." Charlie rants a bit and I share a look with Bella "I just don't like narrow-mindedness."

Dinner is pretty awkward after that. Bella and I share a piece of berry cobbler as Charlie eats one and then gets the check. He drives us back home and walks over to the living room, to watch tv as Bella and I walk up to our rooms. Bella says she has to do her homework but I finished most of mine earlier so I walk over to my laptop, checking my email and seeing that my mom replied to me.

_Hey sweetie,_

_I'm glad that you're enjoying your school. Oh, any cute boys that have caught your interest? That's good that you and Bella made friends and I'm happy you like your interpreter. Phil and I are doing well. He said that if spring training goes well, we could be living in Florida permanently! Oh, do you know where my cell phone power cord is? I swear it ran away. Email me later, sweetheart. I love and miss you._

I smile and shake my head at my mother and start typing a reply. She may be a little erratic and forgetful, but I love her and I do miss her.

_Hey mommy,_

_No, mom, I'm not focused on boys now, I'm focused on AP Calc. That's great about Florida! I'm happy for your guys. Make sure you tell Phil that I said hi! Mom, your power cord was plugged into the living room outlet. I have some more homework to do but I'll message you tomorrow. I love you._

I hit send and close my laptop, walking over to my bed and re-opening my Calculus book to finish my homework. I've done most this work back in Arizona so I definitely understand it and finish it up, quickly. I throw all of my books in my bag and walk over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. I put them on and putting my dirty clothes in my waist basket before heading into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I feel myself getting tired but also not looking forward to school tomorrow.

I walk back into my room and turn off my light before curling up in my bed. I wonder why Edward glared at Bella like that today. What could my sister have done to make him so upset with her. What is up with his brother and his staring problem? Something is up with those Cullens. Closing my eyes, I slip into unconsciousness.

_When I open my eyes, I'm in a fog bank. I look around, trying to see where I am but the fog is too thick. I look down and see I'm wearing the same white, cotton dress with no shoes but I'm standing on soft grass. When I look up, all I see is gray sky. Where am I? I pick a random direction and start walking through it, timidly, expecting something to jump out of the fog. __"B-Bella?" I call out, looking around for anyone. "H-Hello?" I start running, trying to escape the fog. I run straight but realize the fog has no end. It starts getting dark to the point where I can't see anything. I stop running, breathing heavy and heart pounding. Where am I? I then feel a cool hand slip into mine and lace our fingers together. I turn to look at them, but close my eyes when a wave of calm rushes over me. Their hand pushes my hair behind my right ear, running over my scar, sending chills all over my body. My breath hitches in my throat and I open my eyes._

I see the light from outside coming through my window and realize I'm back in my room. My heart is still slamming in my chest and my breathing quickened. That was one hell of a dream. I wipe my eyes and roll out of bed, walking to the bathroom and starting the shower. I pull my hair up in a bun and hop in the shower. What did that dream mean? As I wash the shampoo out of my hair, I run my hand over my scar behind my ear, feeling it tingle. Who was that in my dream and why do they affect me like this? I groan in frustration and turn off the shower, wrapping a towel around myself and walking to my room. I walk over to my closet grabbing a pair of jeans and a gray and white baseball T. I grab some socks out of my dresser and slip them on my feet along with my low-top, black converse before walking to my desk and brush my hair.

I grab my jacket and my bag, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. I look out the window and see the cruiser gone so I guess that Charlie left already. I grab a piece of bread and pop it in the toaster before grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and putting it in my bag. The toaster goes off and I grab the pieces as Bella walks down the stairs.

"Morning, Lil." Bella greets.

"Morning, B-Bells." say as I put butter on the toast and she grabs a bottle of water. I grab a napkin and take a bite of my breakfast as we walk out to the truck. Her face looks a little annoyed and nervous. I just feel like I wanna get this day over with after that dream.

Bella pulls into the parking lot and I see that we're pretty early so Bella and I get out, walking over to the common area and sit by the tables as Eric, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, and Angela talk to each other. I take out my Spanish book, studying but I keep looking up to see Bella, headphones in her ears, with an open book in her hand, looking around for _him_. I sigh and shake my head before looking back down at my work. I don't know if she'll really confront Edward or not. I'm more of a flight than fight kind of girl and I hate confrontation and so is Bella. It really surprised me when she said that she wanted to confront him.

The bell rings, and the silver Volvo isn't in its spot. The day after that, the same thing. Edward doesn't come to school for the next week and I can tell that Bella is getting a little frustrated and annoyed.

The days go by rather quickly for me. The classes are pretty easy and I've basically just thrown myself into schoolwork, ignoring everything else, like Jasper's Hale's gaze in Calculus and lunch. It's frustrating me that I think know him from somewhere. Why is he so familiar? I don't remember ever seeing him before in my life but this feeling is just nagging at me.

I know that I'll make honor roll this marking period. Bella and I are getting more comfortable with Charlie as we've talked more. Bells and are cooking dinner for him every night and he says that it's better than the food at the diner every day. I guess that things are going pretty well. I email my mom every day and can tell she's really enjoying her time in Florida which makes me glad with this decision to move here.

I keep dreaming the same dream every night. It changes settings but it remain's the same dream. Whoever that person is brings an aura of calm with them that helps me, but when I look to see who it is, I wake up.

Bella pulls up to the school and I'm glad that it's Friday. I gather all of my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and walk in the building, waving bye my sister. I weave through students to my locker. I quickly enter the combination and open it, taking off my jacket and hanging it up as I grab my History textbook. I close my locker and start walking to class, but I'm not paying attention where I'm going because I'm looking down at my study guide trying to quickly review for my quiz in second period. As I turn a corner, I bump into what feels like a brick wall, dropping my textbook in the process. I look up and my eyes widen as I gaze into a pair of beautiful golden eyes. My heart stops and my breath catches in my throat as Jasper stands there looking back at me. Up close, I can see how handsome he really is which makes butterflies flutter in my stomach. There's purplish shadows under his eyes like he didn't sleep last night but it doesn't draw any attention away from his handsome face. I feel like I could stand here, staring at his face forever, taking in every single detail of this beautiful man. I don't know how long we stand there until he bends down quickly to pick up my book, handing it to me. I stand there before I shake my head, snapping me out of my trance and take my book from his hand.

"I don't think that I've properly introduced myself, I'm Jasper Hale." he says, offering me his hand. It doesn't register that he's introduced himself to me because I'm still in shock that he actually talked to me. So, I stand there like an idiot, eyes wide and mouth open. He waits patiently, hand extended and I look at it before quickly taking it. He surprises me even more when he brings my hand to his mouth, placing his lips to my knuckles. My jaw drops in shock and he gives me a charming smile. "You're Liliana, right?" he asks and I snap my mouth closed, nodding my head yes. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the pretty, short pixie girl, Alice walk up to us. She has the same golden eyes as Jasper with small, chiseled features that goes perfect with her short, spiky hair.

"Hi, I'm Alice." she introduces herself with a wide smile as she offers her hand. I give her a small smile before taking it.

"Alice, this is Liliana Swan, the Chief's daughter." Jasper says to his sister who looks to Jasper with a playfully mischievous look. Like she knows something that he doesn't. The bell rings and she looks over at me with a bright smile.

"We'll see you later, Lil." she says as she and Jasper walk down the hallway, Jasper sparing me a small smile which makes me blush. I shake my head and walk to class, a little confused. _What just happened? Seriously, what just happened? _I quicken my pace to my Spanish classroom and walk in late, thankfully Senorita Kyle excuses my lateness for being new. _Wait, did she call me Lil? The only people who call me that are Bella and dad. Weird..._

The next couple of periods breeze by and I finally find myself walking towards Calculus. I walk into the room, finding Jasper sitting at the table already. He looks over at me and a small smirk graces his beautiful face. It's not a mean smirk, but a gorgeous, heart stopping, breath hitching one that could make any girls' knees turn to jello. I give him a small smile as I take my seat next to him.

"Hello, again." he says as Mrs. Ryan walks in the room, greeting the class as she walks to her desk.

"Everyone, please take out last night's homework and open your text books to page 104." she says and I take my homework out of my folder before opening my book. Jasper does the same next to me and Mrs. Ryan walks around making sure we all did it. As she walks back to the board, she writes up a problem.

"Would anybody like to come solve this problem?" she asks the class. A senior boy in the front raises his hand and Mrs. Ryan motions for him to come up. He starts working on the limit but confuses the numbers which causes him to get the wrong outcome. He turns back to Mrs. Ryan who shakes her head, the smug grin fall right off his face and he walks back to his seat, his friends chuckling a bit at him.

"Would anybody like to come correct this?" she asks. I look around the room, seeing no one raising their hands and most of the trying to hide behind their books. I know the answer and I know how to fix the problem. I sigh and raise my hand, drawing everyone's attention towards me, including Jasper's. I suddenly want the Earth to swallow me under these looks.

"Miss Swan, if you would." she motions and I stand up, walking to the front of the room and taking the chalk from her. I erase some of the things that the kid missed while correcting them. As I finish, I turn towards Mrs. Ryan who gives me a small smile and I hand the chalk back to her. "Correct. -3/4. Very good, Liliana." I give her a small smile and start walking back to my seat until I see that kid lean over to his friend as he whispers_ the freak thinks she's so cool because her father's the chief._ I read his lips as a smug grin graces them as he looks to me and I walk back to my seat. I sit down in my seat, my mood completely fallen and look down, begging the tears to stay at bay. It's amazing how you can feel so good one minute, and then so embarrassed and sad the next. It's also how inferior people can make you feel.

I lift my head and see Mrs. Connors signing for me to open my book to a different page and I comply before looking over at Jasper. He's not looking at me, he's looking at the guy in the front with a glare so cold, it could freeze him. Did he hear him? I don't know how seeing as how he whispered it. Does he have super hearing or something? I guess he feels my gaze on him as he looks over to me and his gaze softens. I look away and back down to my book as I focus on my work for the rest of the period. I hate that I'm feeling embarrassed and upset. I feel myself on the verge of tears until suddenly, a wave of calm rushes over me. I'm not embarrassed anymore and I feel a lot better. I sigh and try to enjoy it but it goes away when the bell rings. I quickly pack up my stuff and throw it in my bag, hurrying out of the room and over to my locker. I open it up and throw my textbook in there. That wave of calm is gone and I can feel the tears stinging my eyes. I try to force them down. _Don't you ever let anyone make you feel inferior, Lily _My mother's words enter my head and take a deep breath. Grabbing my Science book out of my locker and putting it in my book bag before slamming my locker closed, I see Bella approach me. My sister sees the expression on my face and frowns.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" she asks and I shake my head, slinging the bag over my shoulder and walking with her towards the lunch room "What happened?" she asks and I shake my head, not wanting to talk about it. We both walk over to the table and take our normal seats as I pull out my History book and notebook, studying my notes.

I feel myself getting annoyed with that kid from math. How do I think I'm cool? Because I know how to do calculus and you don't? And what makes me a freak? I'm sorry that I can't hear, I didn't choose this. _Liliana, there are mean kids everywhere who want to make you feel inferior to them. You are not inferior, Lily. Don't you ever let anyone make yourself feel like that._ I feel myself getting worked up and I can't stand being in this crowded cafeteria anymore. I sigh and put my books in my bag and stand up. Bella looks at me confused.

**_Where are you going?_**

**_I'm gonna go get some homework done. I'll see you after school._**

I sling my bag over my shoulder and hurry out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. I walk over to my locker and open it up, putting my Spanish book in there before closing it. I lean my back against it and slide down until I'm on the ground, pulling my knees to my chest and leaning my head on my knees, trying to forget this day. Suddenly, I feel that wave of calm again. That frustration and embarrassment seems so distant as I'm completely relaxed and steady, the sadness subsiding to nothing. I feel a light tap on my shoulder and look up seeing Jasper's concerned face crouching in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asks and I stare at him a little shocked before I nod._ What is he doing out here? _"Mind if I sit down?" he points to the spot next to me. I look at him before shrugging. He smiles and sits down next to me. I reach in my bag and pull out my notebook and a pen, opening to a fresh sheet, I write.

_Why aren't you with your siblings? _I show him and he reads it then looks at me.

"I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I heard what Blake said, you shouldn't let his ignorance get to you." I give him a small smile and write something else down.

_I guess I'm kind of used to it. It's nothing new._

"He's just mad that you showed him up in class. By the way, how are you only a sophomore in an advanced math class?" he asks.

_I took courses in the summer so I could skip ahead. Math has always come easy to me._

He nods, his face showing he's a little impressed "How are you adjusting to Forks?"

_I'm liking it so far. Bella and I are adjusting well. By the way, where is your brother?_

He frowns as he reads this and looks at me "He went to visit some family up in Alaska. Why do you want to know about Edward?"

_Just wondering. He wasn't very nice to my sister last week._

Jasper nods and sighs "Edward has been in a...mood lately." he tells me and I frown before writing.

_Well, I hope he apologizes to Bella when he comes back. It really upset her._

The bell rings and Jasper stands up before offering me his hand and pulling me up, with seemingly no effort. I nod in thanks and pick up my bag. "Well, I will see you later, Liliana." he says and I motion for him to stay as I take out a fresh piece of paper, writing something down quickly and handing it to him. He looks at it and his gorgeous lips twitch into a smile as his eyes light up. "I will see you later, _Lily._" I give him a smile and a wave as I walk down the hallway towards PE, smile plastered on my face.

The rest of the day goes by quickly and after the last bell, I walk to my locker. I pull on my coat and grab my Calculus textbook, putting it in my bag. I find Bella already by the truck and hurry over towards her. Feeling eyes on me, I look around and see Jasper looking at me with a smile. I feel the blush on my cheeks as I smile back and wave to him. Bella looks at Jasper and then at me confused. I shrug before climbing in the truck with her as she starts it and pulls out of the parking lot.

We get home and walk into the house which Bella and I cleaned to immaculacy. We walk into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. I look over to my sister as she's marinating the steak and notice that she looks a little down...like she has been this whole week and I guess that maybe it's because of Edward, I don't know. I thought since he was rude to her, she wouldn't really care about him. She really _shouldn't_ care about his arrogant ass. I shake my head as we put the steak and potatoes in the oven before walking into the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Bella sits down but turns to me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I ask and she sighs.

"Are you okay?" she asks me. I really kind of just want to forget about it, but I know that Bella wants to know. I sigh and run my hand through my hair.

"Uh, a k-kid in math said that I...t-thought I was cool b-because I'm the chiefs daughter...and he called me a..." I trail off but Bella urges me to continue "...a freak." I tell her and her eyes widen with flash of anger. Bella has always been quiet and I guess you could say "reserved," but if someone insulted or made of fun of me, she would go in protective mode immediately.

"I'm sorry, Lil." she says and I give a dismissive wave.

"It's n-not a big deal." I tell her but she shakes her head.

"I thought that the kids here would be different." my sister says and I smile.

"There are m-mean kids everywhere, B-Bells." I tell her and she sighs before looking at me, suspicion written on her face.

"What's up with you and Jasper?" she asks.

"Nothing, w-we just t-talked during l-lunch. Well, we w-wrote.." I say and she smiles.

"He went after you when you left the lunch room. He looked really concerned." she tells me and I raise my eyebrows. _Really? _

"He s-said he heard what B-Blake said and w-wanted to make s-sure that I was o-ok. Oh, he t-told me that Edward is v-visiting some family and that he's b-been "in a mood" for a while and t-that's why he was rude to you." I tell her and she frowns at this.

"A mood?" she asks, skeptical and I shrug.

"Maybe he's on his p-period." I joke which gets her to laugh, the first smile I've seen since her first meet with Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**So how are you liking Liliana? I don't think that she is a Mary Sue. I tried my hardest to avoid that and she's unlike any other OC that I've read in a Jasper story. Leave me a review or PM me telling me your suggestions, criticisms, or just tell me what you like about Halcyon. Thank you!**

**-Jalen-**


	3. PART I: Chapter 3

**Halcyon**

**PART I**

**Chapter 3**

Bella and I walk downstairs to go finish dinner as Charlie comes home around 5 o'clock. He walks in as we finish setting the table and takes off his police belt, putting it down. I grab him a beer out of the fridge and a bottle of water for me, setting his beer down by the plate. Dinners with Charlie are not so awkward anymore. Bella and Charlie talk a lot more and I join in on the conversation, sometimes. Charlie sits down at his normal spot as Bella and I sit at ours as we fill our plates up.

As we eat, Charlie asks us about school, our friends, our classes, stuff like that. It's easy and simple now with Charlie. I think I feel more and more comfortable everyday here with him. I'm starting to like Forks and living with dad. I don't really know about my sister. I have a feeling that she likes it here, but I'm totally sure. I think she's getting comfortable and she's actually fitting in at school, Mike obviously has a crush on her.

After dinner, dad goes to watch tv like he normally does so Bella and I clean up and put leftovers away. Bella goes up to her room while I walk into mine, going over to my desk and opening my laptop. I see that mom sent an email and I smile.

_Hey sweetie,_

_How are you? How is school going? Are your classes going good? How is Bella? Phil says that he misses you guys. We are permanently staying in Florida and I absolutely love it here! Maybe this summer you girls can come down and visit! Email me back soon. I love and miss you!_

I start typing a reply to my mom, feeling a stab of pain because I really do miss her.

_Hey mommy,_

_I'm doing good, I think I'm adjusting nicely to Forks. I really like the school and the students are definitely interesting. Yes, my classes are good. I'll be on Honor Roll for this marking period. I'm glad that you and Phil are enjoying yourselves. I think that would be a good idea if Bella and I came to visit you. I'll write tomorrow. I love you and miss you, too._

I close my laptop and feel a hand on my shoulder, turning around to see my sister.

"Talked to mom?" she asks and I nod, motioning towards the laptop.

"J-Just emailed her. She's h-having a good time in F-Florida." I say and she nods, walking over to my bed and sitting down.

"Do you like it here?" she asks and I shrug.

"Yeah, I-I like it here. Why, do y-you not?" I ask and she shrugs, looking at the ground. "Is t-this about E-Edward?" she snaps her head to look up at me and I raise an eyebrow.

"I just...I don't know." she says, shaking her head. "It just bothers me that I didn't do anything to him, so why would he act like that. It just frustrates me."

"M-Maybe something happened to h-him and that's w-why he was a-acting like that." I tell her, hoping to give her some sort of explanation. She just shrugs, shaking her head.

"I guess I won't know until he comes back." Bella says while standing up. "I'm gonna go to bed. Night, Lil."

"Night, Bells." I say and she leaves the room. I sigh and realize that I'm pretty tired as well. I walk to my dresser and pull out a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I sit down on my bed to take my shoes off when I feel a chill go down my spine, like someone is watching me. I walk over to my window and look outside, trying to catch a glimpse of someone. I look towards the woods but don't see anything. The woods are creeping me out because of my dreams. I shake my head and close my blinds, just in case. I change into my pajamas and walk to the bathroom, washing my face and brushing my teeth. Once I get back to my room, I collapse on my bed and pulls the covers over myself, falling asleep quickly.

The weekend goes by slow. Mostly, Bella and I just hang out together while Charlie goes fishing with Billy Black. We both straighten up the house a little more, just to add our touch to it. I find myself on Sunday night sitting on my bed, reading until I fall asleep. I have this twist in my gut, but I don't know what it's from. I close my eyes for a couple of minutes, breathing evenly and trying to calm myself down.

_When I open my eyes, I'm at Forks High School. All of the cars parked in their normal spots, but it's deserted. No one is here. I turn around, trying to see anyone. It's too quiet. I start walking through the parking lot until I get to Bella's spot, my heart stopping. Her car is in its usual spot, but a van has crashed into it on an angle. The skid marks on the ground telling me it slid into Bella's truck. I widen my eyes and walk over, seeing a huge dent in the side of the van with a hand print. I frown in confusion but hiss as a sharp pain shoots through my left elbow. I cradle it to my body but pull away my hand when I feel a warm, sticky liquid. I look at my elbow and see that it's cut up and swelling. What the hell? Suddenly, I fall backwards on the ground._

I snap my eyes open and see Bella shaking me awake. "Time to get up." she says and then turns around, leaving my room. I rub my eyes and groan, hating these nightmares. I pull myself out of bed and get into my usual routine, taking a shower and then getting dressed. Today, I put on a taupe colored, oversized sweater with black leggings and my black boots. I straighten my hair and put on some mascara before pulling on my jacket and grabbing my books and book bag.

I walk downstairs, grabbing an apple and taking a bite as I see Bella walk down the stairs.

"Morning, Lil." she says and I smile.

"Morning, B-Bells." I say and she walks over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. We both walk outside and see dad pulling into the driveway with Bella's car. It's pretty icy and rainy out today which I grimace at. Dad gets out of the car and Bella starts walking towards her car until she slips on a patch of ice, landing on her butt. I rush down the steps as Dad runs over to her.

"You okay, Bells?" he asks as we both pull her up and she brushes herself off.

"Ice doesn't help the uncoordinated." she mutters and I smile at her.

"That's why I got you new tires. The other ones were nearly bald." he says and I look over to the truck, seeing the new tires.

"I'll be late for dinner. I'm heading down to Mason County. A security guard at the Grisham Mill got killed by some kind of an animal." Charlie says. Bella and I both share a look of confusion.

"An animal?" Bella asks.

"You're not in Phoenix any more, girls. They've been hunting it for a week with no luck. Thought I'd lend a hand." Dad tells us and I shake my head, a little creeped out. I wonder what kind of animal could have killed him.

"Be careful." Bella tells him and Charlie looks over at us, nodding.

"Always am."

"And thank you for the tires." Bella says and I smile at dad who looks a little confused. It's simple things that are nice. It's not that mom and Phil didn't care about us, but they never did something like that before. It's nice, especially coming from Charlie.

Bella pulls into school and I glance over seeing the silver Volvo parked in it's usual spot. Isn't that Edward's car? Bella doesn't notice as she grabs her bag and heads towards the school. I follow suit and walk into school with her, waving bye as I weave through students to my locker. I enter the combination and pull it open, hanging my jacket up. I grab my spanish textbook off of the shelf and hold it in my arm as I close my locker. The periods go by quickly and now I'm at my locker, about to go to Calculus. I grab my book out of my locker and see someone approaching me in peripheral vision. Jasper Hale is walking towards me with a charming smile on his face.

"Hello, Lily." he asks and I smile at him. Damn butterflies in my stomach kicking like crazy. "Shall we?" he asks and I close my locker, walking next to him towards Calculus. I see out of the corner of my eye people watching as Jasper and I walk together. Shock on most faces, envy on the girls. I look over at him, but he doesn't seem to notice any of it and he turns his head towards me, smiling when he sees me looking at him. I smile back at him and look down, feeling the blush spread across my cheeks. I honestly don't know why someone like Jasper would want to hang around me. That pull that I felt when I first saw Jasper keeps getting stronger with everyday, I don't know how he doesn't feel it. Wait, why am I over thinking this? Lil, it's just a stupid, little crush. Jasper opens the classroom door for me and I smile in thanks as we walk in.

I want to run out, immediately. Every head turns our way when they see us enter together and I look down, walking to my seat as Jasper walks next to me. I tilt my head towards him, but his attention is towards Blake. He's giving him the nastiest glare that I've ever seen. Blake looks up at Jasper and widens his eyes, fear plain as day on his face. I can see him gulp before snapping his head down, attention on his desk. I walk over to my desk and sit down as Jasper sits down next to me. I swear, if looks could kill, Blake would be six feet under. I can't help but feel elated at this. That's what his arrogant ass gets. It's kind of like Jasper is protective of me, I guess. Jasper turns his head towards me, giving me an amused smile while I see Mrs. Ryan walk in. I take out the homework from last night, throwing myself headfirst into Calculus.

Mrs. Ryan gives us some classwork which I finish before everyone so I just start drawing random things on a piece of paper. I see Jasper slide a piece of paper towards me and look at it. a smile spreading across my face.

_Bored?_

I see that he has very neat handwriting, especially for a guy. I grin and pick up my pencil to answer him. _A little bit. How's your day going so far? _I slide it back over to him and see him smile a bit.

_It is going well, thank you for asking. How is yours?_

_It's okay. The weather is kind of nasty, though._

_You don't like the rain?_

_Not particularly. _I slide the paper over to him and see that Mrs. Ryan is too consumed in her work to notice us passing the note.

_You know, this is the wettest area in the continental U.S. Why did you move here if you don't like the rain?_

_My sister and I moved here with our dad so our mom could travel around with our stepdad. He's a minor league baseball player and she missed him when he was on the road._

_That was nice of you and your sister to do for your mother._

_She's our best friend. We'd do anything to make her happy._

_Are you happy?_

I frown and look at the paper. I...I think I'm happy, I think. I pick up my pencil to answer, when the bell rings so I start shoving everything in my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I see that Jasper is waiting for me and we walk out of the classroom. I like that I feel comfortable with Jasper and I don't feel awkward with not talking to him. I don't feel obligated to, anyway. We walk down the hall and I don't see Bella so I'm assuming she's at the cafeteria already. Alice comes skipping (yes, literally skipping) up to us with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Lily." she greets and I smile with a small wave. She walks with us to the lunch room as Jasper opens the door for us. Bella looks up as I enter and surprise flashes across her face as she sees me enter with Jasper and Alice. I give them a small wave as I walk over to my sister. She's raises an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. When I don't give one, she signs.

_**Are you guys friends now?**_

I shrug and grab my water bottle out of my book bag, taking a sip. Jessica and Angela sit down at the table, giving me a small wave as they take their normal seats. Eric sits down next to Angela and Mike takes a seat next to Bella, Jessica's face falling a bit. Not being able to hear, doesn't mean I don't observe the trials and tribulations of the teenage society. I already know my fair share of gossip. For example, I know that Angela is pining over Eric, but he doesn't seem to notice it and he's a little too shy to do anything about it. It's also clear as day that Jessica likes Mike his attention is solely focused on my sister. Jessica is definitely jealous of Bella but puts on this façade that it doesn't bother her. Bella doesn't really give Mike's affections the time of day because she's focused on Mr. Edward Cullen who, by the way, isn't sitting at his table again.

Jesus, this school should have its own tv show.

_Forks, Washington, 98331_. I shake my head and open up my History textbook, starting on my homework. That twist in the pit of my stomach still there and still annoying me. I just push it aside and focus on my schoolwork. The bell rings and I gather up my stuff, walking to my locker to grab my gym clothes. The rest of the day goes by quick and this feeling in my stomach doesn't go away. Bella walks over to my locker with confusion and annoyance written on her face. I sign to her.

_**What's up?**_

**_He's here. I talked to him._**

**_What? What did he say?_**

**_Come on. I'll tell you at home._**

I put my jacket on and grab my backpack, following Bella out to the car. I see her a little uneasy as she looks over to Edward, who is watching her by his car. I frown and see that Jasper is standing with him, watching Edward like he's trying to read him. I walk over to the driver side and stop in front of Bella.

She rests her bag against the back and I stand in front of her, wanting to know what happened, _now._

**_What happened._**

She shakes her head and goes to open the car but I stop her and look at her, sternly. She sighs and looks down. I stand there, patiently waiting for her to answer. That's when I feel it.

_Deja Vu._

Just like my dream. I open my mouth to war Bella but she looks behind me, panic on her face. Before I can turn around, she pushes me to the side and I go flying, landing on the cold, hard ground, elbow first. That familiar shooting pain from my dream. I cry out in pain and then see something that makes my heart stop. The van has smashed into Bella's truck just like my dream. That's not what shocks me, Edward Cullen is by my sister looking down at her, with his hand on the van. A huge dent by his hand, just like my dream. _He stopped it from hitting her. Edward saved my sister. _I feel someone near me and see Jasper looking down at me, his eyes wide with concern. He starts to crouch down to me, but Edward stops him, placing a hand on his chest and pulling him away. Jasper looks at Edward with a glare but reluctantly goes with him, sparing me a remorseful glance as he enters the car.

I'm suddenly aware of the pain in my left elbow and wince. I pull my right hand away from it and see it painted red with my blood. Just like my dream. Bella looks over and finds me on the ground, hurrying over to me.

"Lil! Are you okay?" she asks and I nod. Jessica, Angela, and Mike come running over, Angela has a cellphone to her ear. "I'm calling 911!" she says and then talks into the phone. I cradle my arm towards me as everyone starts crowding around us, making me feel extremely uncomfortable.

"Lil, what's wrong?" she asks and I point to my elbow. She keeps glancing back towards the cars, with the dent in the van. _How did it not hit her? Edward stopped it, but how? Maybe it's one of those adrenaline things? I don't know, but he booked it out of here, fast. _I see the lights of the ambulances and police car as they pull into the parking lot. I see that it's not Charlie's cruiser and sigh, looking over to Bella. Her attention is towards the cars. The two EMT's go over to help Tyler, who was driving the van, while the other one walks over to us. The officer makes the crowd disperse and go home, making me feel a lot better, not under the spotlight.

"Hi, I'm Kathleen. What happened?" The EMT asks me and Bella looks at her.

"She hit her elbow on the ground." Bella tells her and she reaches over and pulls my jacket off, rolling up my sleeve, and examining it. I grimace when I see that's its swollen and red, cuts and scrapes all over it, exactly like it was in my dream. The EMT says something to me but I can't make out what she's saying. Bella just nods and I look over, watching as they load Tyler into the ambulance.

The EMT's load Bella on another gurney, despite her protests, because she smacked her head on the ground. Apparently its standard procedure for all head traumas. They just let me sit next to her on the ride, icing my elbow. They unload Bella and take us to the ER room with Tyler. The EMT's let Bella out of her gurney and lets us sit down on one of them as Tyler sits down on one next to us, separated by a curtain. An ER nurse, Jackie, takes Bella and I back to the X-Ray room to look at my elbow and her head.

She takes us back to, what I guess is the treatment room of the ER, and we sit down on the gurney again. An African-American woman comes rushing over to Tyler and I assume that it's his mother. The nurse hands me some gauze to stop my elbow from bleeding.

I see the door swing open out of the corner of my eye as Charlie comes in, looking pale and worried. He sees both of us and relief washes over his features.

"Bella, Lily. Are you alright?" he asks, rushing over to us.

"We're fine, dad. Calm down." Bella says but dad sees my bloody arm and his eyes widen. "Lil, you alright?" I nod and give him a small smile to show I'm just fine.

"I'm so sorry, guys. I tried to stop." I see Tyler say and I give him a smile, trying to tell him that it's not his fault.

"It's okay, Tyler." Bella assures him but dad looks pissed off.

"It sure as hell is not okay." he says.

"Dad, it's not his fault-" Bella starts.

"We nearly lost both of you." he says and I raise my eyebrows, a little taken back.

"But you didn't." Bella assures him. Dad just looks over to Tyler with a glare.

"You can kiss your license goodbye." he tells Tyler. I see the door open and widen my eyes, in walks in an incredibly handsome doctor. I raise my eyebrows in shock as he literally glides over to us. He looks like he's in his late twenties-early thirties with blonde hair and chiseled features. I can define him as movie star handsome. Tall and lean with a warm, charming smile on his face that has a soothing effect.

"I heard the Chief's daughters are here." he says as he strides over to us.

"Oh, good. Dr. Cullen." dad says and I raise my eyebrows. This is _the _Dr. Cullen. _Is their whole family beautiful or something?_

He turns to the nurse examining Bella "I've got this one, Jackie." She hands Dr. Cullen the chart and leaves.

"Isabella..." he says as he studies the chart.

"Bella." my sister says, correcting him. He starts examining her head, feeling for anomalies and then shining a light, checking her dilation.

"You have a nice knot growing back there, but your x-rays show no indication of concussion. You may experience some post traumatic stress, disorientation, but your vitals are good. I think you'll be just fine."

I see my dad close the curtain separating us and Tyler rather quickly with annoyance across his features. I shake my head and turn back towards Bella and Dr. Cullen.

"It was amazing he got to me so fast. He was nowhere near me." Bella says, talking about Edward and Dr. Cullen seems like he has a strained smile on his face.

"As long as you're safe." he says and puts her chart down, before putting on some gloves and picking up my chart.

"You must be Liliana." he says and I look over at Bella.

"You can just call her Lily." Bella tells him and he gives me a smile before putting my chart down and gently taking my elbow, pulling the gauze away from it. He starts testing the movement and prods it while I hiss in pain. Bella puts a comforting hand on my back while Dr. Cullen grabs some bandages and a sling.

"Your X-Ray doesn't show any broken bones or torn ligaments. Just a minor sprain. I'm gonna wraps up your cuts which you should clean and change the bandages for every day. I'm going to have you wear sling for about a week. Make sure you limit your movement in your elbow and you'll be as good as new in about two weeks." Dr. Cullen says and I smile at him, liking him already. Dr. Cullen helps me into the sling and adjusts it for me. "There you are."

**_Thank you._**

"You are welcome, Lily." he says and then leaves the room. I grab my jacket with my good arm and follow Bella and dad out to the waiting room.

"I just have to sign some paperwork. You better call your mom." Charlie tells us. Bella and I look at each other with wide eyes.

"You told her? She's probably freaking." Bella says. Dad shrugs and hurries off. Bella shakes her head, pulls out her cell phone. She's about to dial, but then sees down the hall. I frown and follow her seeing Rosalie, Edward, Dr. Cullen.

"This isn't just about you, it's about all of us." Rosalie says but Dr. Cullen stops her, when he spots us watching. He says something and Rosalie glares at Edward as she goes off with Dr. Cullen. All of a sudden Bella storms up to Edward but I stay where I am. I can't see what she's saying but I can read his lips.

"I was standing right next to you."

Bella shakes her head and I can tell Edward is trying to act nonchalant. I know he wasn't next to us. He was by his car, across the lot. Nowhere near us. He steps closer to my sister, his expression icy hard. "No, I wasn't." I'm actually impressed with my sister when steps closer to him. _You go, Bella! _"You're confused. You hit your head." he says and she shakes her head. "And what, exactly, was that?" he asks. "No one will believe that." No one will believe what? Bella and Edward continue to face off against each other and I feel my heart slamming in my chest while watching this. "Can't you just thank me and get over it?" They both continue to stare at each other and I can feel the tension in the air. "You're not going to let it go, are you?" I assume that my sister says no and Edward sighs "Then I hope you enjoy disappointment." He walks away but I guess Bella says something that makes him stop and turn around.

"...I don't know." He says before he keeps walking off. I walk up to Bella who looks confused and frustrated.

He doesn't know what?

My sister turns to face me and I raise my eyebrows. She just shakes her head and we walk over to Charlie, who is signing some paperwork at the front desk. Bella just looks frustrated with Edward. I lay a hand on her shoulder and she turns to look at me, but she shakes her head as we walk out to the parking lot. I slide in the back of the cruiser as Bella gets in the front and Charlie starts the car. He pulls out of the hospital parking lot and drives to the high school so we can pick up Bella's truck.

When we get to the high school, she opens my door for me and I get out, sliding into the front seat as Bella gets in her truck. She pulls out of the parking lot and we tail her the way home. When we get back to the house, Bella hands me my book bag and I sling it over my good shoulder, watching her storm up to her room, obviously still pissed off. I sigh and walk up to my room, dropping my bag on the floor and closing my door. I sit down at my desk and open my email, seeing that I have five messages from my mother. I read all of them and groan when I see with each one, she's more and more frantic. I start typing with my one hand a reply telling her that I'm fine and not dead. Dad enters my room and I turn around to face him after I send mom the email.

"How's your shoulder feel, Lily?" he asks and I shrug. "Uh, Dr. Cullen gave me a note to excuse you from gym for the next two weeks." He hands me the slip of paper and I take it, putting it on my desk next to my laptop. I feel bad as dad stands there a little awkwardly. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks me and I give him a smile which seems to satisfy him. "I'm, uh, I'm real glad you and your sister are okay." I give him another smile as my way of saying thanks. He nods and heads out the door, leaving me sitting there. I stand up and walk out of my room over to Bella's, knocking on her door and walking in. I see my sister sitting on her bed, head turned to look out the window. She looks over to me as I sit down on the bed.

"Are y-you okay, B-Bells?" I ask and she nods, looking back outside. "How d-did he s-stop it?" I ask and she snaps her head to look at me, surprised "I-I know he w-wasn't anywhere near u-us, how did he s-stop the car?"

"I don't know." she says shaking her head and then looks up at me "I'm gonna find out. There's something up with the Cullens."

**So, how did you guys like the chapter? Thank you to the guest who said that Liliana is not a Sue. I really appreciate that because that was my main concern in posting this. Also, thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. I have most of it done already and I just need to post it. You can expect a chapter a day. Seriously, thank you again!**

**Character pictures on my profile and photobucket account.**

**-Jalen-**


	4. PART I: Chapter 4

**Halcyon**

**PART I**

**Chapter 4**

After dinner, I walk up to my room and open my dresser getting ready to pull out pajamas when I feel it again. That chill down my spine. I walk over to my window, looking out it, feeling someone's eyes on me. I squint through the dark, desperate to catch a glimpse at whoever it is when I see two golden orbs floating near a tree. I frown and try to see what it is, but too dark out. Lily, it's probably an owl or something. I shake my head and closing my blinds then take off my sling and drop it on the floor. God, I'm sick of that thing. Slowly and painfully, I finally pull off my clothes and get changed into my pajamas, turning off the light and getting under the covers. I close my eyes, dreading school tomorrow.

_When I open my eyes, I find that I'm in the woods again, but I'm not scared. I'm happy, but I don't know why. I can see the sun peaking through the trees and smile, taking in the beauty of the forest. I look down and see that I'm wearing the same white cotton dress as my other dreams, my elbow healed. I start walking though the forest, a smile plastered on my face as I see a doe peek its head up to look at me. I stop and smile at the deer as we both survey each other. It suddenly turns to my right, going on alert, and running away. I turn towards where it looked and see something sparkling from the sun in the distance. I frown and start walking towards it, becoming brighter and brighter as I get closer. It looks like the form of a person with glitter all over them. When I start to get close, it becomes too bright and I have to shield my eyes to the point where I have to close my eyes._

I open my eyes and look around, seeing that it was only just another dream. Another _confusing _dream. I sigh and pull myself out of bed and walk into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. I clean my scrapes and redress them before I walk back into my room and over to my closet. I put on a black pullover hoodie, a pair of jeans, and black converse. I start slowly getting dressed and put my sling on before fixing my hair. I put the doctor's note in my bag and sling it over my shoulder, walking downstairs seeing Bella grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. She spots me entering the kitchen and gives me a small smile.

"Morning, Lil." she says and I smile back at her.

"Morning, Bells." I reply as I grab my water bottle and put it in my book bag. We both head outside and over to Bella's truck, getting in. "You h-have that field t-trip for Bio today, r-right?" I ask and she nods, before muttering "Don't remind me." Bella pulls out of the driveway and heads to school. When she pulls int he parking spot, Eric and Angela come running over to the car. I grab my bag and see that the silver Volvo parked in its usual spot. _They're here._

"Are you guys okay?" Angela asks and Bella answers her, but I can't see what she's saying. I get out of the car and pull my bag over my shoulder. Eric spots me in a sling and widens his eyes.

"Oh my God, is it broken?" He asks and I roll my eyes before shaking my head. Bella looks over at me and I wave goodbye, leaving her to deal with the questions. I walk into school getting stares and looks by everyone. I just keep my head down and ignore them as much as I can. When I get to my locker, I drop my bag on the floor to enter the combination and open it. I grab my books and put them in my bag, one-armed and frustrated. I shake my head, glaring at the stupid sling and pick up my bag. I should have told Bella about my dream because it was right. I wouldn't be working with one arm right now and Edward Cullen would just be a minor irritation in Bella's life. I slam my locker closed and turn around but knock my left arm into a hard body. I hiss in pain I look up and see Jasper standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry darlin, I didn't mean to bump into you. Are you okay?" He asks, looking at my slinged arm which I'm cradling. I'm not really worried about my elbow though, I think I'm still too stunned that he called me darlin. _Oh God, I bet his voice would make me weak in the knees. _I then realize that he's waiting for an answer and nod, giving him a small smile. He smiles and then gently takes my book bag off of my shoulder, slinging it over his own. I go to grab it, knowing that I am perfectly fine to carry around a book bag but he moves out of reach. "I insist." I sigh, defeated and he gives me a victorious smile which causes me to shake my head. I lead the way towards my Spanish class and take my bag off his shoulder by the door. He gives me a small smile and I sign.

**_Thank you._**

"You are welcome, Lily," he says and then turns to head down the hallway towards his classroom. I smile and enter the class, everyone turning their attention towards me. Oh, this is going tobe a great day. First period goes by quickly and now I'm in my History class, watching Mrs. Connors sign what Mr. Richardson is saying.

**_Since we are almost done with the Civil War, I'm going to hand out your projects. I will assign each of you a battle and I want you to do a three page report on it._**

I take the project paper and see that I'm assigned _The Battle of Galveston._ Easy enough.I slide my paper in my binder and close my book as the bell rings. I sling my bag over my shoulder as I walk to my next classes.

Halfway to my Science class, I forget that I left my book in my locker. I sigh and then turn around, running back to go get my book. I grab it and close my locker as the bell rings and I figure I'll just blame being late on my arm. I'm about to turn the corner towards the science hallway when I see Jasper and Rosalie in a heated argument. I can't see what Jasper is saying because he's turned away from me, but I can see Rosalie and she looks pissed.

"God, you and Edward are going to ruin this. You two are so selfish." Jasper says something and she rolls her eyes "Yeah, and what happens when you lose control?" _Lose control? _Jasper shakes his head and then says something that seems so far-fetched to Rosalie as a disbelieving look is on her face. "What do you mean 'you don't want it,' that's not possible, Jasper. It's way too strong to avoid. Edward has already put us at risk enough, we don't need you too. It's too-" I jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Bella standing there.

"What are you doing?" she starts but I peek around the corner. Jasper and Rosalie are gone. I sigh and turn back to a very confused Bella, shaking my head. **_I'll see you at lunch. _**She frowns but I turn around, walking towards my class. _What did Rosalie mean by 'lose control?' What does she mean that Edward put them at risk? Risk of what? What is too strong? _It obviously has something to do with Edward saving her and his "superhuman strength" or whatever the hell it was. There are a million questions running through my mind and the Cullens are way too mysterious. They're hiding something.

When science is over, just want to go home. I walk to my locker and grab my Calculus book, putting it in my book bag. I consider just going to the nurse and saying my elbow hurts too much so I need to go home. I really just want to go home and sleep forever so I can get away from these stupid looks in the hallway and these stupid questions.

I slam my locker closed and pull my bag over my shoulder, heading towards Calculus. I go to open the door but a pale hand beats me to it and opens the door. I look over and see Jasper, holding the door open for me, smile on his face. "Ladies first." I smile at him, my mood lifted right away and walk through the door. I'm aware that everyone is staring, but it doesn't bother me when I'm next to Jasper.

He slides into his seat next to mine and I open up my book, as Mrs. Connors signs the notes Mrs. Ryan is writing. Class actually goes by pretty quick as we just take notes and then receive our quizzes back. I can't help but think about what Jasper and Rosalie were arguing about.

_what happens when you lose control?_

Lose control of what?

_What do you mean 'you don't want it,' that's not possible._

Don't want what?

_It's way too strong to avoid._

What is?

_Edward has already put us at risk, we don't need you too. _

So, I'm assuming the Cullens have some kind of secret that involves the whole family and I just don't know if I want to find out what. This whole thing is just creeping me out a little too much. I see everyone start to get up and realize that the bell rung. I close my book and throw my notes in my binder before shoving everything in my bag. I look up and see Rosalie standing there, waiting for Jasper. I can really see how beautiful she is up close with the same golden eyes as Jasper. Her long blonde hair looks like it's made of silk and I feel like a midget under her height, especially in those designer heels. Her cheekbones her high, her lips are plump, her eyelashes are long, and her makeup is applied to perfection. But, she seems like a shell. Like she thrives on being beautiful, then that's it. The only emotion besides a glare that crosses her face is when she's with Emmett. I guess those two are really in love. Rosalie's lips curl into a sneer and I bring myself out of my analysis of her. I didn't even know she was in this class, but I should have because I can feel the self-importance radiating from her.

"Jasper, are you coming?" she asks, glancing at me with a glare so cold, my self-esteem shrinks under it. Her golden eyes seem so cold, not like Jasper's which light up when he smiles. They just seem empty and chilled.

"I'm going to walk Lily to lunch, I'll see you there." he says, not taking his eyes from me. Rosalie looks at him, sternly, not satisfied with that answer. Her gaze flicks over to me, her eyes vicious as I widen my eyes. I would dig a hole in the ground and bury myself if it meant getting away from her glare. What did I ever do to her? That look should only be reserved for people you hate.

"Jasper." she says and he turns to look at her. The twins glare at each other for a couple of moments before Rosalie huffs, spinning on her heel and storming out of the room, not before sparing me one last glare. I would love it if the ground could open up right now and swallow me. I turn my gaze over to Jasper who looks extremely guilty. "I'm sorry about Rosalie. She's a little...protective of me."

I raise my eyebrows but nod, not fully believing it. He reaches over and grabs my book bag, slinging it over his shoulder. I shake my head and follow him out of the room, heading to the cafeteria. When we walk in, Bella looks up from the table with raised eyebrows as I lead Jasper over to my table. As we get closer, Jessica and Angela look at us, mouths open in shock that Jasper is carrying my bag for me. Jasper hands me my bag and I put it on the floor before turning back to him. _Thank you _I mouth to him and his lips twitch into a charming smile.

"You are welcome, Lily. I will see you later." he says and turns to my table, nodding at Angela and Jessica whose eyes widen, before walking over to the Cullen table. I take my seat as Angela and Jessica stare at me.

"Are you guys dating?" Angela asks with a smile and I shake my head no.

"Do you like him? Does he like you?" Jessica asks me and I widen my eyes. This girl really likes her gossip. I just shrug, hoping that she will leave me alone. Bella notices this and looks over to Jessica.

"So are you excited for the field trip?" Bella asks her, trying to change the subject. Jessica looks confused at Bella, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm, not really." she says and Bella nods.

"Yeah, me either." she says, looking over at me with a small smile. I smile at my big sister and open my bag, pulling out my homework, trying to get some work done. I do my homework until the bell rings, and I pack up all of my stuff.

While walking to gym class, I get a flash of three people running through the woods. They're running, weaving throughout trees at a rapid pace. All I can see is their outlines, I can't see any of their features. I shake my head, trying to get the image out as I walk into the locker room.

I can feel myself getting a headache as they periods drag on. I keep getting these damn flashes of the three people running through the woods. I don't know who they are or what they're doing, but they won't get out of my head. No matter how hard I concentrate, I can't see what they look like. I rub my temple as I wait for the last bell to ring, then I can go home and take a nap. I open my eyes and see everybody packing up so I shove my books in my bag and rushing out of the classroom. I open up my locker and grab my books before slamming it closed and hurrying to the exit. I look over and see Bella already in her car, frowning. I get in the passenger side and Bella pulls out of the parking lot, quickly. She doesn't say anything on the ride home so I assume that the field trip didn't go well. When we get back home, Bella jumps out of the truck and storms up to the house going right to her room. I close the front door and walk into the kitchen, setting my bag on the table. I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and some grapes, walking over to the table and pulling out my homework while I pop a grape in my mouth. My headache has subsided which makes me glad, I don't think I could handle any more of that.

When I finish my homework, I put everything away and walk upstairs, throwing my bag in my room before walking over to Bella's and knocking. I walk in and see her sitting by her desk. She looks up at me and turns around as I sit down on her bed.

"Adrenaline rush." she says and I frown. "That's what Edward said."

Adrenaline rush? No way. "W-Well, we know that's a l-lie." I say and she nods.

"He heard me from across the parking lot. I was talking to Mike and he asked me to prom." I raise my eyebrows and Bella shakes her head "I said that we're both going to Jacksonville, so I can't go. Anyway, Edward asked me what's in Jacksonville. He wasn't even near me when I was talking to Mike.

"Weird." I say.

"He's having these stupid mood swings where one minute, he'll act completely rude and then the next, he'll seem remorseful." Bella tells me and I frown. "He said that it would be better if we weren't friends."

"Did he s-say why?" I ask and she shakes her head no. "Mood s-swings? That b-boy is definitely o-on his period."

Bella cracks a smile and I'm glad that I lifted her mood.

"What were you doing in the hallway today?" she asks. I don't know if I want to tell her about what they were saying yet. Not until I get the facts straight. I shake my head.

"I j-just forgot my book out of m-my locker." I tell her but she looks at me, suspiciously. I stand up and walk out of her room and into my own, closing the door and logging onto my laptop.

_Hey sweetie,_

_How are you feeling? Is your arm okay? How is Bella doing? Phil says hi and that he misses you guys. Florida is gorgeous as always. I'm telling you, Lily, you're going to love it. I miss you lots. Love you!_

I start typing a quick reply or else she'll freak out from not hearing me.

_Hey mommy,_

_I'm feeling okay and my arm is just a little sore. Bella is okay, her car just has a little dent in it. I love and miss you._

I close my laptop and walk over to my bed, slipping off my sneakers and laying back. I turn my head to look at the gray sky, thinking about my dream from last night. What was shining like that in the sun? Why was this not a nightmare? I then think about the "visions" I kept having today with the three people sprinting through the woods. Who are they and why do I keep thinking about them? I groan and close my eyes, my headache returning.

After dinner, I just go right upstairs to change and go to bed. My headache growing and growing. I pull my clothes off as quick as I can and throw on a t-shirt and shorts, climbing into my bed and closing my eyes.

When I open my eyes, I find myself back in the forest. The sun is peeking through the trees again and I feel serene. I smile and look around, I like coming back to this place. I feel like I could stay here forever. Suddenly, I feel two strong arms wrap around my shoulders and I gasp. I should be surprised. I should be scared. I should be terrified by the strength of these arms. But, all I feel is a wave of adoration wash over me. I feel loved. I look down and their arms and see very faint scars that look like bite marks, littering up and down his pale forearms. Whoever he is, I can feel him talk as his chest vibrates against my back. I would give anything to hear what he has to say. I bring my hands up to touch his arms, a bolt of electricity flowing through my hand. I don't even know this person, but I know that I love him. He pulls my hair behind my ear, his hand trailing down my scar before he brings his cold lips to my neck and places a gentle kiss there. I want to turn around and see him, but I can't move. I can't even breathe. He trails his cold lips to right under my ear lob, placing a kiss in that sensitive spot making me close my eyes.

I'm being shaken and I open my eyes, seeing Bella standing over me. "Time to get up." she says before leaving my room. I rub my eyes with my hand, thinking about that dream. Who was that man? Those scars all over his forearms. Bite marks. At least, that's what they looked like. I couldn't even see that person's face, but I know that I love him. I don't even know who he is, I love him. I love the faceless man with the scars on his arms.

I pull myself out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. When I get out, I wrap a towel around myself, redress my bandages, and walk to my room. I look into the mirror, turning my head to see the spot on my neck _he _kissed. I sigh in frustration. _I don't even know who _he_ is. _I pull out my blow dryer and dry my hair, leaving it natural before walking over to my closet. I grab a dark green jumper, black leggings, and black boots, quickly pulling them on and then adjusting my sling.

I grab my book bag and walk down the stairs into the kitchen, seeing Bella already there, grabbing some breakfast. I don't feel hungry at all with these butterflies in my stomach from my dream. I walk outside, Bella walking behind me to the truck. She looks over at me, noticing my mood. I guess I'm just frustrated because all of these dreams or "visions" I'm having. They aren't clear and I have no idea what they mean. Bella pulls into the parking lot and turns off the car as I hop out and head right into school towards my locker. The sooner I can start this day, the sooner I can go home.

**Hey guys,**

**So, how are you guys liking this story? Leave me a review letting me know if you like it, if you don't like it. I take all suggestions, opinions, and criticisms with an open mind. To Kathrine Tang, thank you so much for your review. I don't think that I am going to put Lily into a love triangle with Jasper and a werewolf because I feel like that's copying off her older sister a bit and I also don't like love triangles. Lily is going to have a connection with the wolves that no one else has for a reason that I can't say yet.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story. I've been working really hard on this.**

**Pictures are on my profile and photobucket account.**

**-Jalen-**


	5. PART I: Chapter 5

**Halcyon**

**PART I**

**Chapter 5**

I open up my locker and grab my books, shoving them into my bag and walking to my classes. I feel like a zombie walking around. I'm not really here and I guess these dreams are taking their toll on my mind. I just would like one night of peace without these stupid dreams. When I wake up from the nightmares, they just freak me out all day and then when I wake up from the good dreams, they leaved me confused. I just feel so drained like I'm not getting enough sleep but I know that I am. It's irritating.

I walk into my classroom and take my seat, waiting for this day to start. The periods drag on and the classes are monotonous. My sling is getting annoying and I just want to take it off. I just want to go back home.

I'm such a complainer today.

I shake my head and see gather up all of my stuff as the bell rings. I drag myself to my locker and open it, grabbing my Calculus textbook. I turn my head and see Jasper walk up to me, smile faltering when he sees my expression. I slam my locker closed and sling my bag over my shoulder before he can grab it. When Jasper gets closer, I feel a little bit better seeing him. He approaches me with a concerned frown on his face and I look up at him, noticing that his golden eyes are darker, almost black. That's kind of weird.

"Are you okay, Lily?" he asks and I shrug, grabbing the strap of my bag and turning to walk to class. Jasper falls in step next to me, frown not leaving his face as he keeps glancing towards me. I start to feel a little better, not feeling so morose. Jasper opens the door for me and I nod in thanks at him, walking to my desk and sitting down. Jasper slides into his seat next to me, casting a last worried glance to me as Mrs. Ryan starts the lesson. I throw myself into Calculus, trying to find a distraction. While I work on the classwork, I keep seeing flashes of those three figures running through the forest. Now, I can see flashes of long blonde hair, fiery red hair, and black hair. It's too hazy to see anything else, when I try to focus, I feel a stabbing pain in my head. I close my eyes, trying to get rid of this headache. I take a couple of breaths and it eventually goes away. When I open my eyes, I notice a piece of paper sitting in front of me on the desk. I pick it up and read it.

_What's wrong?_

I sigh and pick up my pencil to write an answer down. _Just haven't been sleeping well, that's all._

_Are you sure that's all?_

_Yes, just not getting enough sleep._

I don't know why, but I felt bad for lying to Jasper. I felt like maybe I should tell just met him a couple of weeks ago, don't drop all of your problems on him.

_How does your arm feel?_

_A little sore but all of the cuts have pretty much healed. I only have to wear this sling until monday. That reminds me, your dad is really nice. Can you tell him I said thank you again for treating Bella and I?_

I see him give a small smile while reading it and he picks up his pen, writing something down, and sliding it back over to me. _Of course. He will be glad to hear that you are feeling better._

Everyone starts packing up so I throw the paper into my binder and put all of my books in my bag. I look up and see Rosalie pulling Jasper out of the doorway, him struggling a bit. She really doesn't want Jasper around me. What did I ever do to make her hate me? I pull my bag over my shoulder, frustrated and exit the classroom, heading to my locker. I open it up and throw my books in as Bella approaches me. I turn to her as I close my locker.

"Are you okay?" she asks with a raised eyebrow and I nod. We both walk into the cafeteria, Bella automatically looking over to the Cullen table, Edward not even looking up. Jasper flicks his gaze up and sends me an apologetic glance, flicking his gaze over to his twin with a glare. Bella sighs and then walks over to our table as I follow. I see Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Angela talking about something, eagerly as we sit down. Eric looks over to us with a smile.

"La Push, baby. You in?" he asks while Bella and I look at each other in confusion.

"Should we know what that means?" she asks and Mike jumps right in.

"La Push beach, down on the Quileute rez. We're all going after school. Big swell coming in." he says, putting on a "charming" smile to Bella.

"And I don't just surf the internet." Eric tells us while I smile.

"Eric, you stood up once...on a foam board." Jessica says while Eric playfully glares at her.

"There's whale watching, too. Come with." Angela urges.

"La Push, baby." Eric says. Bella looks over to me, silently asking me if I want to go but I shake my head.

Alright, I'll go if you stop saying that." Bella says as Mike gets an excited smile on his face. I roll my eyes and open my bag, grabbing _The Great Gatsby _out of it. I look over towards the lunch line and double take when I see Edward talking to Bella. I widen my eyes and look around, seeing everyone at the table staring at them, their expression matching mine. Well, except Mike who just looks royally pissed off while glaring at Edward. I watch Edward and Bella talk, I can't see what she's saying, but I can see what him.

"It means if you were smart, you'd avoid me and your sister would avoid Jasper." he says, glancing over at The Cullen table. Rosalie looking pissed off, Jasper frowning at him, Alice watching them, intrigued, and Emmett just whispering in Rosalie's ear. _Wait, I should avoid Jasper? Why? _I frown at him while Bella turns around to glance at us. She looks at me and she knows that I read his lips. She turns back to him and says something.

"You're talking about superheroes. What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm a bad guy?" he asks, challenging my sister who doesn't back down. _The bad guy? _Bella stares at him before shaking her head and saying something that takes Edward by surprise a bit. Bella then tells him something else which causes a small smile to appear on his face. "Which beach?" _She invited him? _His smile falters and he looks over to our table, namely at Mike. "Just a little too crowded." Then, he's gone, leaving Bella standing alone, watching him go. That was...interesting. Bella pays for her food and comes walking back over here, everyone watching her as she does. She takes her seat next to me as Mike pipes up.

"So, what did Cullen want?" he asks and Bella looks over at him.

"Just to talk. I invited him to the beach." she shrugs as everyone's eyes widen. Mike's eyes narrow as he looks over at the Cullens.

"What did he say?" Jessica asks.

"He said he had something to do." Bella says which satisfies Mike as he gets a small smile on his face. I roll my eyes and peek over my shoulder to the Cullens. Rosalie is just glaring at Edward while Emmett has his arm wrapped around her, whispering to her. Alice is talking to Edward, but he just shakes his head. Jasper flicks his gaze over to me and gives a small smile when he sees me looking. I smile and then get an idea. I look towards the door and nod my head to it. He frowns in confusion, so I get up and throw my bag over my shoulder, telling Bella that I'm going to the library. I walk over to the door and look at Jasper, he frowns for a couple of seconds before finally getting it. His siblings are oblivious to this. I look away and walk out the cafeteria and over to my locker. I sit down by it, and wait for Jasper, if he comes. As I wait, I take out my notebook so I can talk to Jasper. I want to know why Edward told Bella and I to avoid them and I want to know why Rosalie hates me so much. I see someone approaching and look up, a bewitching smile painted on the face of Jasper Hale. "Is this seat taken?" he asks and I smile before shrugging, giving an indifferent look. He chuckles and sits down, I write on the blank sheet of paper.

_Edward told my sister that if we were smart, we would avoid you guys. Why? _I jump right into it, not wanting to waste any time. He reads it, his eyebrow twitching into a frown, but it leaves his face as quickly as it came.

"It's complicated." he starts and I frown "I want to tell you and someday I will, I just can't. Not right now."

I nod, accepting the answer. If it's family stuff, I don't want to stick my head where it shouldn't be. I then go to my next question. _Why does Rosalie hate me so much? _

He immediately shakes his head "Rosalie does not hate you, Lily. Like I said, she's protective of me. Of all of us."

We see student's piling out of class and I put my notebook in my bag. Jasper grabs my bag before helping me up. I hope that someday, when he answers my question, is very soon. Hopefully Bella will find out something about them.

While sitting in gym class, watching everyone play volleyball, I have another flash of the three figures running through the forest. I can see their backs as their running. I close my eyes and try to focus.

_I'm standing in the forest, watching them run. Everything is moving slow and I can study the creatures as they run away from me. A tall man with dark skin and long dread locks. He's wearing a burnt orange, leather jacket and black slacks. The second one is shorter than the first man, and wearing a dark leather jacket and jeans. His light blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail. The third one is a female. Her hair is a vivid orange color that curls down her back in spirals. It flows like a flame as she runs next to the other men. She has a white poncho type coat that's made of some kind of fur and black pants. They suddenly stop as if they caught wind of something and turn to me. I can feel my heart drop as I can't look away from their burgundy colored eyes._

I snap out of it as I feel myself being gently shaken. I look over and see the gym teacher, Miss Collins standing there, confused look on her face. I look around and see that the gym is empty.

"Are you okay, Liliana?" she asks and I nod, grabbing my bag and heading out the gym. Okay, that's it. I need to find out what these "visions" are and what they mean. I decide that when Bella goes to La Push, I'm going research this. I need help because I don't know if I can do this anymore. I feel like I'm going crazy.

At the end of the day, I pull all of my books into my book bag and slam it closed, wanting to go home. I weave through the students, rushing out to the parking lot and over to Bella's truck. I see that she's already in it, waiting for me. I hurry over and hop in, putting my bag on the floor of the car as Bella pulls out of the parking lot.

When we get home, Bella goes upstairs to change while I go into the kitchen to get something to eat. I pull a small frozen pizza out of the freezer and pre-heat the oven. I walk over to the fridge and grab a bottle of water, opening it and taking a sip. Bella walks into the kitchen, changed into her purple jacket and rain boots.

"You sure you don't want to come?" she asks but I shake my head.

"I g-got a project to s-start. Have f-fun." I say and she nods.

"Alright, I'll see you later, Lil." she says.

"Bye, Bells." I say, putting the pizza in the oven and setting the timer. I see that Bella pulls out of the driveway and I walk over to the door, locking it. I then grab my book bag and walk upstairs to my room, dropping it on the floor. I pick my laptop off my desk and bring it downstairs to the kitchen setting it on the table in front of me.

I open up a search engine, and type in "visions."

A couple different websites pop up. Some video games and movie websites that I ignore. I come across a website about spirituality and start there.

_In spirituality, a vision is something seen in a dream, trance, or ecstasy, especially a supernatural appearance that conveys a revelation._

_Visions generally have more clarity than dreams, but traditionally fewer psychological connotations. Visions are known to emerge from spiritual traditions and could provide a lens into human nature and reality._

Supernatural?

I scroll through until something catches my eyes.

_Prophecy _

_Prophecy is a process in which one or more messages that have been communicated to a prophet are then communicated to others. Such messages typically involve divine inspiration, interpretation, or revelation of conditioned events to come as well as testimonies or repeated revelations that the world is divine._

I sit back and look over, seeing the timer go off. I get up and get the pizza out, setting it on the counter to cool down. While waiting, I think about what I just read. So what, I could be a prophet? I'm supposed deliver "events to come" to the world. I shake my head and grab a piece of pizza and sitting back at the table.

I scan through the website until I get to a word that makes my gut twist.

**_Hallucination_**

_Hallucinations are vivid, substantial, and located in external objective space. They are distinguished from the related phenomena of dreaming, which does not involve wakefulness; illusion, which involves distorted or misinterpreted real perception; imagery, which does not mimic real perception and is under voluntary control; and pseudohallucination, which does not mimic real perception, but is not under voluntary control. Hallucinations may occur in any of the five senses and take on almost any form, which may include simple sensations (such as lights, colors, tastes, and smells) to experiences such as seeing and interacting with fully formed animals and people, hearing voices, and having complex tactile sensations._

_Hallucinations can be associated with drug use, sleep deprivation, **psychosis, neurological disorders,** and delirium tremens._

I snap my laptop closed, not wanting to look anymore. It makes sense. It makes a lot more sense than being a "prophet" or whatever. I put away the rest of the food and grab my laptop, hurrying up the stairs into my room. I put my laptop back on my desk and take off my sling, throwing it on the floor and collapsing on my bed. Why can't I just be normal like Bella? Why must I have all this freaking baggage to carry around with me? Being deaf isn't enough, I'm probably crazy too. Feeling eyes on me when there's no one here and these "dreams." Why can't I just be normal? I wipe the frustrated tears off my cheeks and close my eyes.

_When I open them, I'm not in my bed anymore, I'm at on a boat dock. I look around, trying to see if anyone is here when I see an older dog, sitting by a boat. I start walking towards it, but it doesn't acknowledge me, it keeps staring at the boat. I slowly walk to the boat to see what the dog is staring at. I scrunch my nose up when I inhale and smell an overwhelming metallic scent. I finally get to the boat and my breath catches in my throat when I see it. It's a body...or at least I think it is. It's mangled beyond belief. Whoever he was, he was torn apart and massacred. I let out a choked sob from my throat, my heart pounding. What could have done this? I can't stand the sight of it anymore, so I turn around to leave but stop dead in my tracks. Standing there are the three creatures from my "hallucinations." I finally get a look at their faces. Each of them are beautiful, despite the menacing look in their red eyes. Each of them have a smile on their face as they eye me up like a piece of meat. It suddenly occurs to me that they did this to that man. Fear roots me to my spot and I can't breathe. All of a sudden, they jump towards me, aiming for my throat and I let out a scream._

I shoot up out of bed with a scream. I see that I'm not alone in my room and look over, seeing Jasper Hale standing over me, concern on his face. I gasp and turn on my light, turning back and seeing him gone. What the...? I see the door swing open and Bella comes running in, sitting down on the bed next to me.

"What happened? Are you okay?" she asks but I keep looking over at the window. Did I hallucinate Jasper here? He wasn't really here...right? My breathing is quick, my heart is pounding, and I can feel myself shaking.

"N-Nightmare." I tell her, simply and she just nods. The clock on my stand says that it's one in the morning and I notice that I'm still in my clothes. "I'm o-okay. Go b-back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" She asks me and I nod.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine." I tell her, putting a small smile on my face. Bella nods and pull me in for a hug which I melt into, closing my eyes.

"Night, Lils." she says and I smile.

"N-Night, Bells." Bella stands up and walks out of the room. I don't even bother changing, I just take off my jeans and sweatshirt, and get under the covers in my tank top and underwear, hoping to just sleep a little bit longer. Hopefully without any dreams.

**Hey guys,**

**First off, I would like to apologize for not posting a chapter last night. My sister and I had to drive to North Carolina to pick up my nephew and we just got home. I will still be posting a new chapter tonight to make up for the lack of one yesterday.**

**So, what did you think of this chapter? I'm so glad that you are enjoying it. ALL suggestions, opinions, and criticisms are welcomed with an open mind. PM or leave a review telling me what you think. **

**To the guest reviewer lol, you are so sweet! I'm so happy that you are liking this story and no, sadly I am not Stephanie Meyer. **

**To Kathrine Tang, fortunately, I have written most of the story already and all the ideas are coming to me. I don't think that nasty virus will hit me anytime soon. I'm so happy that you guys like Lily!**

**I would like to thank all who reviewed. You are all so sweet and I'm happy you like this story :)**

**To X'sDarkGrace55, I'm glad you like the pictures!**

**To Anastasia Cosio, thank you! I'm so happy that you like Lily!**

**To AIG-117, thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so happy that you like the story!**

**Pictures on my profile and Photobucket account.**

**Thank you!**

**-Jalen-**


	6. PART I: Chapter 6

**Halcyon**

**PART I**

**Chapter 6**

I'm not able to get back to sleep, I lay awake until five in the morning. Every single time I close my eyes, I see that man's mangled body and those red eyes. Why is this happening to me? Why can't I just have normal dreams and not these, vivid, bone chilling nightmares? I pull myself out of bed and into the bathroom to take my shower. Why did I imagine Jasper in my room? That was my imagination, right? Why are these dreams getting worse and worse? They've never been like this before.

I turn the shower off, grab a towel off the rack and wrap it around myself. When I get back to my room, I pick my clothes from yesterday off the floor and put them in my clothes bin, before walking over to my closet to pull out my clothes. I look outside and see the sun actually out today. Well, that's a nice surprise. I smile at this and pull on a white henley, light wash jeans, and my brown boots. I pick my sling up off the floor and put it on, adjusting it. My elbow is still a little stiff and sore but all the cuts have healed.

I fix my hair, grab my book bag, and head downstairs. Bella is already in the kitchen, grabbing some breakfast. I grab an apple and wash it off before taking a bite.

"How w-was La P-Push?" I ask her and she turns to me.

"Good. I saw Jacob so I just talked to him." she tells me and I nod. "He told me about some legend. When Jessica mentioned about inviting Edward, his friend said 'the Cullens don't come here.'" I frown and see that she looks a little uncomfortable "He also mentioned something about them being descendants of an 'enemy clan' of the Quileutes. Apparently, they just moved back here."

"W-Weird." I say and she looks at me with a questioning look.

"What was your nightmare about?" she asks and I shrug.

"I-It's nothing, B-Bells. I don't w-want to t-talk about it." I say, throwing the apple out and slinging my bag over my shoulder, not letting her question me more. I walk out to the truck, the sun blinding me for a moment, before I climb in. Bella gets in the driver side and starts the car, pulling out of the driveway. When she pulls into the school parking lot, I can see everyone enjoying the warmer, sunny weather. It's not even that warm out, but girls are wearing shorts and tank tops. I look over at a particular parking spot but see that the silver Volvo isn't there. Bella parks the car and I get out, walking into the school and over to my locker. I feel like a shell, walking through the halls to go to my classes. During the lessons, I just do my work like a robot, but walking through the halls, I'm empty. These dreams are taking a toll on me.

When I get to Calculus class, I see that Jasper's seat is empty. I frown and walk over to my seat, watching the door in case he walks in, but Mrs Ryan walks in to start the lesson. I sigh and open my Calculus book, diving right into the lesson.

When class ends, Bella walks down the hallway towards me with Jessica and Angela.

"Hey, we're gonna eat outside." Angela tells me. I follow out the door to the tables outside. Jessica hops up on the table to soak under the sun while Angela runs off somewhere. I take a seat next to my sister and finish homework I didn't do last night. So, I suspect that if Jasper isn't here and I didn't see the silver Volvo, then Edward isn't either. That's kind of weird. If one Cullen gets sick or something, they all stay home? I notice my sister looking around for Edward, attempting nonchalance. Jessica also notices this.

"He's not here." she says and Bella looks over to her, blushing a bit from being caught "Whenever the weather's nice, the Cullens disappear."

That's...interesting.

"They just... ditch?" Bella asks and Jessica shakes her head.

"No, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen yank 'em out for hiking and camping and stuff. I tried the idea out on my parents. Not even close."

Bella and I look at each other in confusion but she jumps as Angela comes rushing over, excited about something.

"I'm going to the prom with Eric! I just asked him, I took control!" she pulls Bella into a hug before pulling back "Are you sure you have to go out of town?"

Bella tries to look sorry while shrugging "It's a family thing."

"Oh my God, we need to hit the stores in Port Angeles before the dresses get cleaned out." Jessica says and I shake my head. I don't really get the whole "prom" thing. It's not really that exciting and fun, is it?

"Port Angeles? Can I go with you guys?" I see my sister say and frown at her. Why does she want to go to Port Angeles with them for?

"Thank God. We need your opinion." Angela says before turning to me "You coming with, Lily?" she asks but I shake my head, turning to Bella, signing.

"She said she has a project to do." Bella tells them and Angela scrunches up her nose.

"Aw, that's too bad." she says and then starts gathering up her stuff as the bell rings. The rest of the day goes by fast and now Bella is driving us home.

"Why d-do you want t-to go to P-Port Angeles?" I ask at a red light and she turns to me.

"I just want to go to this bookstore." she shrugs and hits the gas as they light changes. I shrug to myself and stay silent the rest of the way home. Bella pulls into the driveway and I grab my book bag, heading inside. I decide that I should probably start on my History project since it's due in less than a week. When I get into my room, I pull off my sling, drop my bag on my bed and walk over to my laptop. When I sign into my email, I see that I have a couple from my mom. I write a quick response telling her the usual - I'm fine...Bella's fine...we're liking Forks...yes, there are cute boys at my school...no, none of them are my boyfriend...blah, blah, blah. She just tells me that she's loving Florida and wants us to come visit her. When I send the email, I walk over to my bag and take out my Calculus homework.

Mid-way through my homework, Bella appears at my door.

"Hey, Angela's here. I'll be back later." Bella says and I nod.

"Bye, h-have fun." I say with a little bit of sarcasm, knowing that it's not in Bella's interest to watch Angela and Jessica try on prom dresses. She smiles at me and rolls her eyes, leaving my room. An hour later, I finish my homework and am on the computer, researching the Battle of Galveston. I gather up some research but realize I need more and read that this one book has all the information I need. I look up the closest library and see that it's only a couple of miles away. I bite my lip, wondering if dad would be mad if I walked there. I need this book for school and it's not that far away.

I close my laptop and walk over to my closet, grabbing my coat and scarf, pulling them on. I grab my brown messenger bag and put my binder and notebooks in there. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen, pulling open the utility drawer and grabbing dad's extra pocket knife, just in case. Slipping it into my jacket pocket, I walk out the door and lock it behind me. I walk down the street towards the direction of the library, keeping alert. The sun is still out and they sky is clear with a brisk wind blowing. I arrive in town and see the sign for the library. When I walk in, the woman at the desk greets me with a warm smile. I sign up for a library card and walk over to the computers. I type in the book and walk to its section, pulling it out. I also grab a couple of other books that would be good. I check them out and put them in my bag as I walk out of the library. I look up and see that it's twilight, my absolute favorite time. It's breathtaking, especially here. The sky is a mix of purple, pink, orange, and yellow which looks gorgeous with the mountains in Forks. Back in Arizona, every single day, I would come outside at twilight to watch the sky. It was beautiful in Arizona, but I definitely prefer it here.

I smile and start walking back towards home, the sky getting darker and darker. I finally get out of the town and start walking down the roads near the forest. When I get to a point down the road, I don't see any cars driving down the road and scold myself for not bringing a flashlight or something. Good job, Lily. I keep glancing around, slipping my hand in the pocket with the knife. I pick up my pace and try to just get home as quickly as possible.

I feel a chill down my spine and stop walking, looking around to see if someone is there. I tighten my grip around the knife in my pocket as my heart beat quickens and my teeth chatter from the chilly air. I look at the woods and my breath catches in my throat when I see a pair of small, red orbs floating. Eyes. I grab my knife and pull it open and I know that I'm shaking my leaf. While silently cursing myself for walking in the dark, I hear some rustling like someone is walking towards me and I get ready to bolt when I see a pair of headlights driving towards me. I look over as a big jeep pulls over to the side of the road next to me. When I glance back towards the woods, I find that the red orbs are gone. Did I imagine it? Maybe it's the dark playing tricks on me? I turn back to the jeep and squint, trying to see the driver when the driver side door opens. I see curly blonde hair and feel immense relief when the driver steps into view.

Jasper.

"Lily, are you okay?" he asks as he steps to me, headlights shining on both of us. I'm slow in registering that Jasper Hale is actually here. How did he know where I was, not that I'm complaining. I nod to answer his question. He looks down at my hand that's clutching the open knife. I follow his gaze and blush, closing it and putting it back in my pocket. I pick my gaze up to look at his face. "I saw you walking home. Why don't I give you a ride, it's not safe out here by yourself." Something about that last line gave me goosebumps. Thinking about those red eyes in the woods, just like the ones from my dream. I know that I don't want to walk the rest of the way home and I also know that Jasper had no intention of me doing so, so I nod my head yes. He smiles and leads me to the car, opening my door for me. I slide in as he shuts it, walks to his side and pulls away. I'm actually surprised that he knows where he's going because I didn't know how I was going to give him directions to my house. He pulls onto my street and then parks the car out front of my house. I turn towards him and he does the same. I really wish that I could just talk to him. Let him know how grateful I am for him showing up and giving me a ride back. Instead, I grab my trusty notebook and pen out of my bag while Jasper turns on the light in the car.

_Thank you for giving me a ride. I have the Calculus notes from today inside if you want them._

I hand him the paper and he looks at it, a smile appearing on his lips.

"It's no problem for the ride and if it wouldn't be any trouble to you, I would greatly appreciate the notes." I smile and go to open my door as Jasper gets out. He's by my door in a flash and opens it for me. Well, he moves quick. The chivalrous Jasper Hale offers me his hand and I take it as I climb out, shaking my head in amusement. I lead him to the front door while I take out my keys from my bag, unlocking and opening it. I flip the switch to turn on the light and put my bag down on the floor. I find Jasper surveying the room, glancing at some of Charlie's fishing souveneirs and looking at pictures. He turns back to me, smiling.

"You have a nice home." he says and I smile.

I walk up next to him as he looks at some pictures, stopping and picking up the frame of Bella and I in our tutu's, scowling at the camera. I can see him chuckle as I grimace and cover up the picture with my hand as he laughs even harder. I look over at him and I notice that his golden eyes are brighter. I can feel them drawing me in as we stand there, staring at each other. His beautiful eyes are piercing and I feel as though they're staring right into mine, knowing every single detail about myself, even things I don't know. There's that feeling again, Deja Vu. Jasper Hale, why are you so familiar? I move my eyes around his face, taking in ever single detail. I finally stop onto his lips that I've watched him talk from. They seem to just fit perfect on his face, not too full but not extremely thin. I snap out of my little trance and shake my head as he blinks and puts the frame back.

I nod my head towards the stairs, leading him up to my room. I open my door and switch on my light. I walk over to my book bag and open it, grabbing my Calculus binder. I glance over my shoulder towards Jasper, but I see him looking around the room before closing his eyes and inhaling deeply through his nose, just like my first day of school. He exhales through his mouth and opens his eyes. I can see that his eyes are a brighter and a bit glassy. I turn away before he catches me, gathering up all of my notes. Turning back to him, I hand him the notes, which he accepts with a grateful smile. "Thank you again, Lily." I smile and nod before he turns his head towards my door for a couple of seconds.

"I think someone is home." he says and I nod, my heart dropping in my stomach thinking about what Charlie will say when he sees Jasper here. I walk around him and walk down the stairs, him following me. The door opens as Charlie and Bella step through, the former's brow furrowing into a frown as he sees me walking down the stairs with Jasper behind me. Why didn't Angela give Bella a ride home?

"What's going on?" Charlie asks and I see Bella looking back and forth between Jasper and I, surprise on her face.

"Chief Swan, I was absent from school today and missed today's Calculus lesson. Lily here was kind enough to let me borrow her notes. I apologize for showing up without your permission, but the class is very difficult and I didn't want to fall behind. Your daughter was being generous and helping me out." Jasper says, looking a little uncomfortable but trying to cover it up. I look over at him, a little surprised, before turning to my dad, who's looking at him with a frown.

"Well, uh, I would rather get a bit of notice of someone staying at my house with my daughter." Charlie says, a pointed gaze directed at me.

"I understand, sir, and I apologize. It will not happen again." Jasper says and Charlie nods.

"Why don't you head on home, now." Dad says.

"Have a good night, Chief Swan, Isabella." Bella just nods, still a little surprised to see him here. I walk him to the door and he turns around as he steps through, looking a bit better, more relaxed. "I will see you later, Lily. Thank you for the notes." He gives me a quick wink and I swear, my heart skipped a beat. I smile and wave as he walks to his car, gets in and pulls away. I turn around to see Charlie's stern face with Bella standing next to him.

_**I'm sorry.**_

I sign and Charlie just looks at me for a bit, his face a morose, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a can of something. He hands it to me and I see that it's pepper spray. I look up at him confused.

"There was another animal attack at the docks. I don't want you going anywhere alone and I want you carrying that at all times." The docks. My dream! I feel my heart stop and I can't breathe. I see Charlie is waiting for an answer so I just nod. Charlie seems a little solemn and nods before walking into the kitchen. I grab my bag off the floor and brush past Bella, walking up to my room and dropping my bag on my desk. I put my face in my hands as the tears start falling down my cheeks.

Why do my dreams keep coming true? Why is this happening? I can feel myself shaking as I cry. I start breathing quicker as I realize, an animal didn't kill that man, those red eyed people did. They're killing people and I know I saw one of them tonight. If Jasper didn't show up, I would probably be dead. Whatever they are, they mangle and kill. Why do I keep dreaming about these people? It's not like I can go downstairs to my dad and tell him that I've been having dreams about red-eyed people and that they're the murderers. Oh, I'll sound crazy. Actually, I think I already am going crazy. I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump turning around to see Bella standing there, eyes wide at my reaction. She frowns when she sees my teary eyes and kneels down to me.

"Lily, what is going on?" she asks while I wipe my eyes.

"I've been having d-dreams again. I h-had a dream b-before the accident a-about it. The van already h-hit your truck and I saw the dent w-where Edward pushed it away. I t-then felt the pain in left elbow, the exact s-same pain I felt w-when I hit it. Then last night, I d-dreamt about the "animal attack." I saw the...mangled and b-bloody body. I saw who k-killed him and it w-wasn't an animal. I k-keep having these v-visions about the people who killed him. Bella, I'm really scared, w-what is happening t-to me?" I start sobbing as Bella pulls me in for a hug. I feel her patting my back, trying to calm me down. I take deep shaky breaths trying to stop crying and I feel myself trembling. Bella pulls back and looks at me, shaking her head.

"Nothing is happening to you. I have to tell you what happened tonight." Bella says and I frown, nodding for her to continue. "I left Jessica and Angela to go to the bookstore. I got the book I needed but when I was walking back to them, these drunk guys tried to attack me. Edward came out of nowhere and scared them away. He admitted that he can read minds...except mine." My eyes are as wide as saucers as I listen to this. Oh my God, Edward can read minds. It makes sense, when he "heard" me that day in lunch. "He said that he doesn't have the strength to stay away from me anymore. What does that even mean?" I think I'm still trying to get over the fact that Edward can read minds.

"W-Why can't he r-read yours?" I ask and she shrugs.

"He doesn't know." she tells me. My headache is only getting worse and I need to lay down and sleep. "Lily, are you feeling okay? You look a little peaked." she asks but I shake my head.

"I'm n-not feeling good." I admit and she frowns, placing her hand on my forehead.

"You're a little warm." she comments. "Why don't you go to bed?" I nod my head and Bella gets up, walking to my door.

"Night, Lils." she says.

"Night, Bells." I say and she leaves, closing the door behind her. I realize how bad I actually feel so I take off my clothes from today and get right under the covers. Edward can read minds and there are three murders with red eyes mangling people. Those red eyes tonight, were they real or not? I close my eyes and fall asleep almost instantly.

_When I open my eyes, I'm in the forest again. I'm wearing my white dress and I'm barefoot. Colorful leaves are falling from the trees all around me and I smile, feeling perfectly content. I feel arms slip around me from behind and know that **he's** here. I smile and close my eyes, leaning into his touch. I bring my hands up to touch his cold, scarred forearms. I feel him bring his lips to the side of my head, placing a kiss there. I decide turn around to him and I immediately gasp at who it is. The man is Jasper. He's holding me in his arms and smiling that charming smile down at me, bringing his cold hands up to cup my face. "You're so beautiful." I see him say while looking at me and smile. He leans in and I close my eyes, anticipating his kiss. It doesn't come and I open my eyes confused, gasping when I see the blonde man with the red eyes where Jasper just was. The other two are flanking him, smirking at me. Suddenly, the all pounce on me._

I shoot up out of my bed with a gasp. I look around and see that I'm back in my room, it was only a nightmare. I groan when I realize how sick I really feel. My head feels groggy and my limbs ache. I wince when I cough which causes my head to hurt. Well, this is just awesome. The door opens and Bella walks in to wake me up. She frowns when she sees me.

"Oh, you look really sick, Lils." Bella comments, placing a hand on my forehead.

"I feel r-really sick, Bells." I tell her and lay back down, coughing.

"I'll go tell Charlie." she says, getting up. I wince as light pours through my room. I get up and pull my curtains closed, leaving the room completely dark. The door opens and Bella and Charlie come walking in, the latter kneeling by the bed.

"Are you okay, Lils?" he asks, placing a hand on my head. I close my eyes to block out the light in the hallway while shaking my head. "Well, you definitely have a fever. You'll be okay here by yourself today?" Really? I'm sixteen years old, not six. Sometimes, I think he likes to treat me like that because of me being deaf. I guess he figures I'm "fragile" or whatever. But, I guess it's good to know that he does care, even if he won't show it that much. I nod my head and he looks at me for a bit before nodding and standing up. "Alright, I'm heading to work, I'll see you girls later."

"Bye, dad." Bella says and I give him a pathetic wave as he leaves the room. Bella walks out of the room to return a couple of minutes later, water bottle in hand. "Here, take this." she says as she hands me two aspirin and the water.

"T-Thanks, Bells." I say, taking them.

"I gotta go to school. Feel better, Lils." she says and I roll over, nodding. I see the light disappear from the room as the door closes and I close my eyes. That dream comes back into my mind. Jasper is _him. _The one who comforts me in my dreams. _Him. _Why did those red eyed people appear? That's never happened before. I take a deep breath and clear my head, falling asleep quickly.

_I'm standing in the woods again, Jasper is walking towards me with a charming smile on his face. He's wearing a white dress shirt, leaving the first couple of buttons open and white pants. He looks impossibly handsome right now, I don't feel even worthy to be in this creature's presence. His golden eyes are gleaming with adoration towards me that makes my heart quicken. I smile as he approaches me and takes my hand, placing a kiss to my knuckles. He then bends down and scoops me up bridal style, invoking a laugh out of me. He leans in and places his lips to my cheek, causing another blush to appear. There are no other emotions running through me except love. Pure and true love. He starts running fast and I wrap my arms around his neck, holding on tight. His grip is too strong and I know that he won't drop me. I can feel the wind whipping my hair around as he runs, it feels like we're flying. He stops and I open my eyes, finding us in a grassy bank with a clear, crystal lake. Something is glittering out of the corner of my eye and I turn to see that it's Jasper. My heart stops as I look at him. His skin is literally looks like millions of diamonds encrusted into his skin that glitters in the sunlight. He looks over at me and tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. I can't take my eyes away from him. He's amazing._

When I wake up, I look over to the clock on the desk and see that it's one-thirty in the afternoon. That dream was different. What does that mean? His skin was absolutely beautiful, but why was it sparkling? Then another thought hits me, am I really falling in love with Jasper Hale? No, it's impossible...right? And even if I was, he couldn't possibly interested in _me._

**Hey guys,**

**So, we're getting somewhere with Lily and Jasper now. Thank you so much for your reviews. All suggestions, opinions, and criticisms are welcomed with an open mind. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it. **

**To Kathrine Tang, I wanted build up some background and development before I start with the romance, but that time is coming soon!**

**To Sweetiepunk123, glad you're liking it.**

**To Lura Elsworth, thanks for your review! Glad you're liking it.**

**Pictures are on my profile and Photobucket account.**

**Thanks again, guys.**

**-Jalen-**


	7. PART I: Chapter 7

**Halcyon**

**PART I**

**Chapter 7**

Sitting up, I notice that my head doesn't hurt that much. My elbow feels like it's pretty much healed, it's just a dull ache if I move it too much. Thank God, I can't handle that sling anymore. I pull myself out of bed and walk into the bathroom, turning on the shower. I grab another aspirin and wash it down with some water before getting in the shower. When I'm done, I wrap the towel around myself and walk back into my room. I grab a white tank top, a purple hoodie, and black leggings pulling them on along with my slippers. I then realize how hungry I am when I feel my stomach growl, so I walk downstairs and into the kitchen.

I quickly warm up some soup and grab some water, walking into the living room to watch some tv. I put on some random Lifetime movie, sitting back and eating. My headache has subsided, but I can't stop thinking abou that dream. Yeah, Jasper is a really good guy. He's charming, sweet, kind, a gentlemen, caring, not to mention absolutely, impossibly, and unbelievably good looking...oh my God, I'm falling for Jasper Hale. When the hell did this happen?

I groan and grab my empty bowl and water bottle to recycle it in the kitchen. I put the bowl in the sink and the water bottle in the bin. When I walk by the front door on my way back, I stop and turn towards it, seeing a figure standing outside. Their hand is raised so I assume that they are knocking. Who could that be? I frown and walk towards the door, peeking out the small window, eyebrows raising when I see a familiar face.

Speak of the devil.

I unlock the door and open it, seeing Jasper standing at the door while I just stand there, confused to what he's doing here.

"Hello, Lily." he greets and I give a confused wave. "You weren't in school today and I wanted to give you your notes back. I also have the notes from class today if you would like them." My lips pull into a smile and I nod, stepping aside and motioning for him to come in. He looks a little apprehensive at first.

"I don't know that I should come in. I don't think that you dad would appreciate that after last night." he says and I look around, seeing a pad and pen by the phone. I walk over and grab it, writing some thing on the way back to the door.

_I would appreciate the notes, thank you. You can come in, Charlie won't be back till later and I'm very good at keeping secrets._

I hand the note to Jasper who smiles when he reads it, but why did I see his eyes darken a bit when he read the last line. He looks back up to me with his eyes which shine like gold. Amazing. I step aside again and allow him to walk into the house. I close the door when he's in and write something else down on the paper.

_Are you hungry or thirsty?_

"No, but thank you, Lily." I smile and bring him into the living room, sitting down on the couch as he follows. He opens his binder and takes out my notes and the notes from class today. He hands them to me and I smile gratefully at him, putting them down on the coffee table. I grab the pen and pad, writing something down.

_I miss anything interesting in school?_

I see Jasper chuckle as he reads it and looks over at me "No, but, I have to say that it was pretty boring in Calculus without you." I smile and look down, blush spreading across my cheeks. I look down and then think about what Bella told me last night. Edward can read minds, well except Bella's. I wonder if Jasper knows. He's his brother, I'm sure he probably told him. Why would he tell Bella who he's only known for a couple of weeks, but not his brother. That would be weird. Could I ask Jasper about it? How the hell would I ask? 'Hey, so I heard through the grapevine that your brother can read minds.' No way...

I see a pale hand wave in front of my face and I blink, being pulled out of my thoughts by Jasper. I look over and see him with a small smile. "Are you alright, darlin? I think you left me for a second." he says. There goes that flutter in my heart. I think I would give up just about anything to be able to hear his voice. I smile and grab the pad and pen.

_Sorry, just spaced out for a second. Did you hear about these animal attacks?_

He reads the note and I can see his eyes darken a bit, before regaining their compusure and turning to look at me. It was like he knows something about the attacks, but what...?

"Unfortunately I have, Carlisle told us about it last night." he says.

_What kind of animal do you think could have done this?_

"I can't say for sure. Could have been a wolf." he says with a shrug. I can see that he knows something. Maybe he knows that it's not really an animal.

_If I tell you something, will you promise to not make fun of me or think that I'm crazy?_

I take a deep breath and hand him the sheet. He looks at it and the looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I would never make fun of you for anything, nor would I ever think that you're crazy, but you have my word, Lily." he says and I smile before nodding. I take a deep breath and write it down.

_Do you believe in visions?_

I hand him the paper with a shaky hand, scared what he'll say. He frowns and takes the paper, reading it. I can see his eyes widen for half a second before regaining his composure. He turns to look at me, really serious.

"What do you mean visions, Lily?" he asks and I sigh, grabbing the paper.

_I guess I should start from the beginning. I've always had these "things." I call them visions because I don't really know what else to call them. It's started when I was about twelve and I would get this feeling of knowing when something bad was going to happen. As I got older, they turned into flashes of a word or a face or something. It was always hazy and I couldn't concentrate on it. For the past couple of weeks, I've been having these dreams. This is crazy, but I actually saw they van and Bella's truck after they hit each other. I felt the pain in my left elbow. It was just like when I hit the ground. Then, I've been having flashes of these people and I think that they've been the ones killing._

I sigh and look over at Jasper who is waiting patiently. I take the paper and hand it to him, nervous. I've never told anyone besides Bella about this, why am I telling someone who I only met a couple of weeks before? Oh, yeah, because I...I trust him. I've never trusted anybody like this besides my sister. I trust that he won't call me crazy or make fun of me. He doesn't seem the type to. I watch as he reads it. His eyes turn intense and then look back up at me. He grabs my hand with his cool one, and gently squeezes. I watch him as he looks me directly in the eyes.

"You're definitely not crazy, Lily. What did these people look like?" he says as he hands me the pen and pad back. I reluctantly let go of his hand and put the pad in front of me. I frown and try to remember their faces. All I can remember is their hair and their eyes. Their cold, malicious, burgundy eyes.

_I can't remember anything about their faces except their eyes. They were red._

I hand him the paper and he reads, staring at it for a couple of minutes. I watch him and wait for him to laugh, to call me crazy, to run away from me. But he just looks up at me, looking into my eyes. I don't see mock or disbelief in his eyes, I see understanding. He knows something about them. He opens his mouth to say something when he looks over at the door, I follow his gaze and see someone walking up to the house. Is Bella home? I go to get up and Jasper hurries towards the door opening it. I walk around him and see Alice entering my house. I frown in confusion as she turns to me with a warm smile.

"Hey, Lily. How are you feeling?" she asks and I frown. How did she know that I was sick? Did she talk to Bella or something? I just nod but Alice frowns and turns to Jasper. Being deaf since I've been born has given me a lot of practice in lip reading and I'm quite good at it. I can read their lips even when they're turned to the side.

"Why didn't you tell her?" she asks him.

"I was just about to when you arrived." Jasper defends and Alice gives him a scolding look.

"Why did you hesitate, she already knows about...them. Edward has already told Bella." Alice says and I watch them, confused doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling right now. The both turn to me and take in my bewildered expression. Alice turns back to Jasper.

"I called Edward and told him to bring Bella here. They'll be arriving in two minutes. I figured her sister should be with her when she hears this." Alice says and Jasper nods, turning back to me. Two minutes? How does she know that? Did she just pick a random number out of thin air?

Okay, what is going on?

Alice turns to me and smiles "Don't worry, Lily. You take it quite well." she says and I frown, looking over to Jasper who gives me an apologetic smile. Okay, Alice is really freaking me out now. She turns her head towards the door and I follow her gaze, walking over to the window and seeing Bella's truck pull in the driveway. Bella steps out of the passenger side as Edward does the driver side. Oh, this is just getting so weird. I feel Jasper and Alice walk up behind me. My sister and Edward walk over, something definitely happened between them. Bella gives me a small smile, but I can't return it. I just am so confused and I'm a little scared to what they're going to tell me. I can feel my heart beat quickening, my fists clenched to my side.

**_What is going on? _**I sign to Bella.

**_They have to tell you. Don't worry, everything is okay. _**

**_Promise?_**

Bella smiles at me **_Promise._**

I try to believe it, but I'm still scared. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Jasper. He looks like he's in pain or very uncomfortable. He looks to me and places a small smile on his face, a wave of calm washing over me. There's that feeling again. Deja Vu. The cool hand on my shoulder. The gentle squeeze. The calm. It's him. He's doing something. I turn and stare wide-eyed at Jasper. _Did he calm me down?_

"Yes." Edward says and we all turn to look at him. "He did calm you down."

_How?_

"I think that he should be the one to tell you that." Edward says.

_Oh, okay. Oh my God! I'm having a conversation with someone in my head._

I shake my head and walk to the couch. Jasper takes a seat on one side of me as my sister stands next to Edward, almost behind him. He seems to be protecting her and he keeps looking at Jasper, like he expects him to do something. What is going on? I can feel myself shaking as everyone glances awkwardly to each other. I see that Jasper is trying to give me a reassuring smile. They just sit there, no one is talking. Jasper is still just sitting there, looking like he's in pain.

_Edward?_

He snaps his gaze to me "Yes?"

_Can someone start explaining?_

Edward nods and looks at Alice and then Jasper. "We're not like you and Bella."

_I kinda gathered that since you are reading my mind right now._

He looks a little amused and nods. Jasper places his hand on top of mine and laces our fingers together. I feel extremely calm right now, he could probably tell me that I was going to die and I would be okay with it. I look at Jasper's face and he gives me a smile before talking.

"Lily, we, the whole family, we're...vampires." Jasper says and I feel frozen.

I don't know what I was expecting him to say. Aliens, sirens, Gods even. I sure as hell know I wasn't expecting vampires. My eyes widen and I look at Jasper then Alice who's giving me a reassuring smile then Edward who looks a little uncomfortable as he keeps glancing behind him at my sister. I look over to her and she gives me a small smile.

"It's okay, Lily." she assures me and I take a deep breath. The first thing I think of is their diet.

_So, uhm, you drink..._

"We don't drink human blood, we drink animal blood." Edward finishes for me and I frown. Okay, so they're all vampires. Every single thing about vampires that I've seen in movies, tv shows, or read in books all comes flowing through my mind. Blood drinkers, immortal, killed by wooden stakes or sunlight, garlic, holy water, crucifixes. Every fictional vampire character - Dracula, Nosferatu, Lestat, Blade, even The Lost Boys comes to mind.

_How do I know you guys aren't just messing with me?_

Even though, I don't think that my sister would mess with me like that, I can't be sure.

"She wants to know that we're not just messing with her." Edward says and looks over to Alice.

"Jasper, I think that you should show her." Alice tells Jasper. I look over at Jasper and he nods. Show me what? This is just way too heavy and I look over at Bella.

_Can I have some privacy to talk to my sister?_

"Yes, of course. We'll wait outside." Edward nods at Alice. I look over to Jasper who gives my hand a squeeze, before standing up and walking outside with his siblings. When we're alone, I turn to Bella. We both sit there for a bit, I'm trying to process what they told me.

"Lily, I promise you that it's real. I think it would be best if Jasper showed you, though. He needs to tell you everything, too." She tells me and I frown, biting my lip before nodding. I hurry up the stairs and into my room, chaning into a pair of jeans and my brown boots, pulling on my jacket. I walk downstairs and see Edward talking with Bella. Jasper and Alice are outside by their cars. My sister and Edward look up at me approaching. I look down and walk over to the table, grabbing the pad and paper, putting it in my coat pocket.

"...you tomorrow." I catch Edward saying as he and Alice walk outside. Alice walks to her car while Edward walks to Jasper's, both of them pulling away. I can see that Jasper is still out there, standing at the end of the driveway. I look over at Bella who gives me a reassuring smile.

"Everything is okay, Lils." she says and I nod, walking outside. Jasper turns around and sees me approaching, sending a charming smile my way. I try to return it the best I can, I just feel so chaotic right now. It's impossible. It's unreal. I walk up to Jasper and he holds out his hand. I look at it for a couple of seconds before extending mine and taking it. It feels so cold in mine and he gently squeezes it. I raise my eyes to his face and he smiles at me.

"Make sure you hang on tight."

**Hey guys,**

**I know this was a shorter chapter, but I wanted to end it specifically there. Next chapter, we'll get to know about Jasper and vampires and whatnot. A big thank you to who favorited, followed, and reviewed.**

**Pictures are on my profile and Photobucket account.**

**I made a playlist for this story. Link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	8. PART I: Chapter 8

**Halcyon**

**Chapter** 8

All of a sudden, he whips me onto his back and starts running to the woods. It's not a normal sprint, though, this is way to fast. He's running while holding me on his back at an impossible speed. It's just like my dream. I don't even think we're running anymore, it's like we're flying. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck, careful not to choke him, as the wind whips through our hair. This is amazing. He's running too fast and I can't really see where we're going. I bury my head in his back to hide my face from the wind. I realize that he's slowing down until he finally stops. I lift my head up and see that we're in the forest and the sun is shining in between the trees. Jasper carefully sets me down but I'm a little wobbly, he quickly turns around and grabs me before I fall. I look down, trying to regain my composure while holding onto him tightly. I look up and see his golden eyes looking at me, concerned.

"Are you alright, darlin?" he asks and I can feel myself breathing heavy. My heart is pounding in my chest and I'm still shaking. I take a couple of deep breaths and nod. My legs feel like jello and I close my eyes, letting Jasper keep me steady, I look down at the ground until I see a reflective sparkle. I frown and look up. The wind is blowing, causing the trees to move and the light to shine on Jasper's skin.

His skin is sparkling.

My dreams _are_ coming true. Right now, a prophet, psychic, premonitions, crazy hallucinations...whatever the hell they are, they're coming true. Right now, all that matters is this beautiful creature standing in front of me, holding me. His skin is just like my dream, millions of diamonds encrusted onto his luminous skin.

Amazing.

Impossible.

Beautiful.

Those are the words traveling through my brain right now. I reach my hand out and gently place it on his cheek. I've noticed how cold and pale his skin was, but it never registered anything to me.

Every time the sunlight hits his skin, it shines. I can't take my eyes off of it and he closes his eyes, leaning into my hand, bringing his up to the back of it. When he opens them again, I'm shocked by what I see in his eyes. Adoration is clear as day in those golden eyes which almost brings tears to my eyes. Never in my life would I think someone could ever look at me like that. Never in my life did I think I would feel the way I felt towards someone like I do towards Jasper.

"We don't burn up in the sun, this is what happens." he says and I nod, understanding. That's why they were absent that day, or any other sunny day as Jessica said, when the sun is out. I think people would know that something was up when they shined like diamonds. "I guess I should tell you about everything."

I nod and he gently grabs my hand , leading me over to a grassy area of the woods. He sits down and I take a seat in front of him. He reaches out two cold hands to grab mine. I look at my forearms and get curious. I place my hands at the start of his sleeves and look up to his eyes. He looks at me in shock as I roll up each of his sleeves. There they are. They're faint, barely noticeable, but there they are. Crescent shaped scars littering his pale forearms. Bites. I gently, like a feather, brush my hands over some of them. When I look back up, Jasper is staring at me in shock and awe. I decide to get a little brave and pick up his right forearm, turning it around so that it's wrist up. There is a particularly nasty looking bite by his wrist. I bring his wrist up to my mouth and place a gentle kiss right on the scar. I look up and see Jasper's jaw lock as he closes his eyes. He's breathing heavy, inhaling through his nose. I reach in my pocket, grabbing the pen and pad and place it in front of me, writing some thing down.

_What about wooden stakes, immortality, strength, holy water, garlic, crosses? _I hand him the paper and he looks at it.

"Wooden stakes wouldn't even pierce our skin and we are immortal as well as strong. Holy water, garlic, crosses, sunlight - myths." he tells me. Immortal. Strong and fast. That's how Edward stopped the car.

_Why don't you drink human blood?_

"We don't drink human blood because we don't want to kill." Jasper says as he grabs my left hand with both of his, gently stroking it. "We call ourselves vegetarians. I'm the newest vegetarian. Alice introduced me to this lifestyle and it's extremely difficult. It's like a meat lover living off of tofu. It replenishes us and gives us strength, but it's not satisfying. It's hard to fight the blood lust and most of the time, I have to hold my breath, especially in school."

_What about my blood?_

He reads it and looks up to me, smiling. "That has to be the most puzzling thing I have ever experienced in my entire existence. When we smell blood, it's intoxicating and when we taste it..." he clenches his fist and closes his eyes for a couple of moments before composing himself and opening them. I can see just the thought of how blood tastes has a terrible effect on him. "When we smell blood, venom salivates in our mouth as a human would if they smelled food. I was scared when took your seat next to me in Calculus. I thought that I was going to kill you. I accidentally inhaled and I thought that it was all over. I thought that I was going to attack you and trust me, there would be no force that would be able to stop me. The scent of your blood is the sweetest scent in the entire universe. It's absolutely amazing and I've never smelled any other blood like it. But, no venom runs through my mouth. The smell of your blood is incredible, but I can't drink it, I don't even think that you would be able to force me to. I don't want it. That confused, shocked, and drew me in. Every human I have ever met, I've wanted to massacre them and drink their blood, but you..." he shakes his head. "I can't. That's what intrigued me about you. I was so surprised. When I'm with you, the blood lust is calmed and I can't smell anyone else's blood, but yours. It's quite a phenomenon, if I do say so myself. But, when I asked Edward, he said that it's not the same to him."

I stare at him as he explains this. It's weird that I have this sort of Halcyon to him and only him. A calming of a storm. Then a thought pops into my head.

_Is that why Edward was standing in front of Bella? Did you want to attack her?_

He looks sadly at the paper and then at me "Yes. Since you are sisters, her blood smells a bit like yours, only not as sweet in my opinion. It does cause my mouth to salivate with venom. I had to hold my breath when she was there because I was scared that I would attack her."

_I'm assuming you cannot read minds like Edward. How did you calm me down all those times?_

"I'm pathokinetic. I can feel and manipulate the emotions of those around me. I felt when you were embarrassed and sad. I feel every emotion from you." he tells me and I take a couple of breaths, trying to wrap my head around all of this.

_Does every vampire have a power like that?_

He shakes his head "No, when a human transforms into a vampire, they bring their strongest human trait into their new life and it can heighten into a power. Edward can read minds, I can control emotions, and Alice can see into the future." I snap my head to look up at him. This definitely intrigues me. Maybe she could help me with my dreams? Maybe she knows why they're happening. For now, I still have a couple of more questions.

_How old are you?_

Jasper looks at it and smiles "I was wondering when you were going to ask that. I was turned when I was 19...in 1863." My eyes widen at this. He's over a century old. I look at him and I feel him squeeze my left hand.

_When did you meet Carlisle?_

"Well, first I met Alice in 1948. She saw me coming. I was a little taken back by the joyful little pixie, but she helped me." he says with a smile. "Then, we went looking for Carlisle. We met him in 1950 and he "adopted" us. My name was Jasper Whitlock, but Carlisle suggested that we change it to Hale so I could act as Rosalie's twin."

A thought crosses my mind and I'm a little disgusted at myself by it. You're thinking of that now? Really? _Were you and Alice ever "together?"_

He looks at it then back to me, chuckling. He shakes his head and squeezes my hand. "Alice is my best friend and she helped me. She showed me hope and I love her for it, but my feelings towards her are, and will always be, strictly platonic." I feel relieved at this and then a little embarrassed.

"Please don't be embarrassed. You have every right to ask." he says and I nod.

_Is Carlisle okay with Edward telling Bella and you telling me?_

"Carlisle knows how serious it is with Edward and Bella. I wanted to tell you." Jasper says and I feel elated that he _wanted_ to tell me. I look up and see that it's getting dark out and Charlie is coming home soon.

"I guess I should get you home before your dad gets back." Jasper says and I nod, sadly. I liked spending this time with Jasper and I'm sad that it's ending. I know that I'm falling for him, hard. This isn't like anything that I've felt and I have to wonder if he's feeling this, too. He stands up with impossible speed and offers me his hand, pulling me up. I put the pad and pen in my pocket before dusting myself off. Jasper offers me his hand and I take it, he doesn't swing me onto his back. He gently moves to me, wrapping his arms around me and gently hugging me. I'm surprised, but lean into him and close my eyes. I put my arms around his torso as he wraps his around my shoulders. I breathe in his scent. It's musky and has a pine smell to it. It's heavenly - that's the only way I can describe it. I can't get enough of it as I bury my face into his chest and inhaling.

He then surprises me and swings me onto his back, running back to the house. I gasp before letting out a little laugh, wrapping my arms around him. The wind is whipping my face so I hide my face behind Jasper. I hold on for dear life and find myself enjoying being this close to him. I smile and lean my head against him as he runs. Surprisingly, it's kind of relaxing. We finally get back to the house a couple of minutes later and I feel my stomach drop when I see the cruiser parked outside. Oh, I hope that Bella is covering for me. Jasper sees it and runs to the side of the house, outside my window. He then leaps to the small roof right outside my window. I gasp as he lands silently and then opens my window. He sets me down and guides me inside. I turn around as he leans his head into my room.

"I will see you tomorrow." he says and I smile, walking close to him and wrapping my arms around his shoulders, closing my eyes. I feel his arms wrap around me and I get brave, turning my head and placing my lips to his cool cheek. He pulls back to look at me a little surprised. He then smiles brightly, his eyes sparkling as he looks at me. He brings his one hand to caress my cheek. "Goodnight, Lily." I smile and wave at him and then he's gone. I close my window and smile, walking over to my dresser and pulling on a pair of pajama pants. When I'm done, I walk downstairs and see Charlie sitting by the couch. He turns to look at me as I approach him.

"Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling, Lily?" he asks and I nod, smiling at him. I feel on top of the world from the time I spent with Jasper. Finding out that he and the Cullens are vampires is definitely a shock. Finding out that he doesn't thirst for my blood is a relief. Finding out that he can control emotions is interesting. But, he's still the same Jasper from Calculus class and I like that.

Charlie nods from my response and I leave the room to walk back upstairs. I knock on Bella's door and enter, finding her sitting at her desk doing homework. She turns around to see me and I smile, letting her know that everything went good. She smiles back and I take a seat on her bed.

"So, he explained everything?" she asks and I nod.

"Y-Yeah. He s-said that h-he doesn't want m-my...blood." I lower my voice so Charlie doesn't hear. Bella nods and walks over to the bed, taking a seat next to me.

"I'm in love with Edward." Bella says and I smile. Hell, I could be blind and deaf and I'd still be able to see that.

"I-I know." I tell her and she looks a little sheepish, a blush spreading across her cheeks. I'm really happy for my sister. She deserves all the love in the world. Vampire or not. I see the way Edward looks at her. Hell, even though he's a vampire, he stopped a freaking van from smashing her. He risked "exposure" or whatever by telling her what he really is. He's in love with her and she's in love with him and I'm falling in love with his brother. Oh, this is an interesting situation.

"Do you love Jasper?" she asks me. Good question. I don't know about this "love" thing. The only knowledge I have of it is from books and movies. Whenever I'm with Jasper, I feel amazing. I feel impossibly blissful. I feel...I can't even describe it. It's just amazing and I know that it hurts when I'm not with him. I do. I do love him, but does love me? Maybe he just likes to be around me because he doesn't thirst for my blood. What if that's why? What if he doesn't feel the same way?

"Yeah." I whisper and she smiles at me.

"Are you going to tell him?" she asks and I shrug.

"I-I don't know." I say. "I-I don't e-even know if h-he feels the same. D-Did Edward t-tell you about m-my blood?" Bella nods in response "W-What if he o-only wants t-to be around m-me b-because I'm the only h-human he doesn't w-want to kill?".

"Lils, I really doubt that. I think that he really likes you and I think that you should tell him." she tells me and I still feel a little apprehensive and scared. I know to some degree, that he does like me but I don't know if my feelings are as strong as his. I know that it's love. I've known it since my dream.

"I'm g-gonna go to b-bed. Night, Bells." I say and she smiles.

"Night, Lils." I can see that Bella's mood is different. She seems happier now that she knows the truth about Edward. Anyone can see that he really does love her. This definitely makes me happy for her. I walk to the door and exit her room, entering into mine. I grab some pajamas out of my dresser and quickly changing into them before turning off my light and getting under the covers.

_When I open my eyes, I'm staring at the clear, blue sky. I sit up, looking around and seeing that I'm in a grassy field. I see someone approaching me out of the corner of my eye and I turn. Jasper is walking towards me, white shirt and pants, smile on his face. I can't resist. I start running towards him. When I start to get closer, he opens his arms and I run right into them. He picks me up and swings me around with no effort. I let out a quiet laugh as he stops swinging me, but doesn't set me on my feet. He holds me in his arms but pulls back to place a kiss on my forehead. I know how I'm feeling. I'm feel loved and I hope that he's feeling it, too. I look at his face and see his skin sparkling in the sun. He's absolutely beautiful and I lean up to place a kiss on his cold cheek. I love him. This feeling is absolutely incredible. Jasper goes to lean in and I close my eyes, expecting his cool lips to meet mine._

When I open my eyes, I'm back in my room. Why couldn't it last just a little bit longer? I just chuckle a bit and look over at my clock seeing that it's time to get up. I pull myself out of bed and into the bathroom to take a shower. This morning, I'm not exactly dreading school, quite the opposite. I'm excited to see him. I smile and turn off the shower, wrapping the towel around myself and walking back to my room to get ready. I put on a white tank, quarter length, oversized blue top, black leggings, and my black boots before blow drying my hair, leaving it wavy. Today, I feel like dressing up, mostly because of him. Oh, that sounds so superficial.

I shake my head and continue getting ready. I'm grabbing my coat off my chair when I see the door open and Bella walks in, a bit of a dreamy look on her face.

"Hey, uhm...Edward's here." Bella says and I look over at her, raising an eyebrow.

"For...?" I ask and she stands there a little awkwardly.

"To drive us to school." she says and I stand there a little surprised.

"R-Really?" I ask and she nods. I put on my coat and pull my bag over my shoulder. "Okay." Bella nods and we both walk down the stairs and outside. There it is, the silver Volvo parked with Edward leaning on it. Bella gives a small smile at him and Edward looks at her like I'm not here. Like nothing is. All that matters is Bella right now and I have to admit, it's really sweet to see.

"Good morning, Bella." he says and I realize that I really am not here in his mind. I shake my head and roll my eyes.

_Hi, Edward._

Edward looks over at me and looks a little amused. "Hello, Lily." he says and I turn around, opening the back door and sliding in as Edward opens the door for Bella. She gives a small smile and slides in the passenger. Before I know it, Edward is in the driver side, startling my sister and I a little. Damn, vampires.

He starts the car and starts driving towards the school. I don't really pay attention to them, I just quickly copy down the notes that Jasper gave me from Calculus. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach kicking at the thought of seeing Jasper in a little bit. I smile to myself and shake my head. I finish copying down the notes and put them in my binder. When I look up, I see Edward look over to my sister, his eyes flashing with adoration that makes me smile. She deserves all of his love and more. I look up and see that Edward is pulling into the school parking lot. I slip my binder back into my bag and see Edward pull into his usual parking spot. The door opens up, startling me a bit and Jasper stands there, hand extended towards me. I beam at him and take his hand as I get out of the car.

"Good morning, darlin." he says and I smile, butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I feel myself blush as I look down, trying to hide it from him. I look over and see Edward put his arm around Bella as they walk into school. Everyone has stopped to gape at them, mouths wide open and eyes wide. I know that Bella is absolutely hating this. I look over to Jasper who still has a smile on his face. "Shall we?" he asks and I nod. He grabs the bag off of my shoulder and puts it over his. I look at him, trying to keep my "angry" look and failing. Jasper just puts on a charming smile and I shake my head. We start walking side by side to school until I feel a cold hand slip into mine. I look over to Jasper and see that he has an unsure look on his face.

"Is this okay?" he asks and I smile while nodding. He looks a little triumphant and smiles brightly, reaching for the door and opening it for me. I can feel some stares on us as we walk, but it doesn't really matter. No one really matters and I think that I know how Edward feels. The world doesn't exist now while I'm holding Jasper's hand. All that matters is that I'm incredibly happy. For the first time in my life, everything is going great. Everything is going right. Why do I feel like something is going to try to ruin this?

Every time something seems to be going right, I usually get let down. I guess I just expect it. When I was younger, I was excited to get the cochlear implant. I thought I was going to finally be able to hear. When the surgery was unsuccessful, I was devastated. Smaller situations occurred like that all throughout my life. I guess I've learned to accept disappointment and fight through it. I've always had Bella to help me, too.

But now, things are going great and it scares me.

**Hey guys,**

**What did you think of this chapter? Thank you do much for your reviews. All opinions, suggestions, and criticisms are welcomed with an open mind. **

**To Anastasia Cosio, I hope this chapter answers your question :)**

**I made a playlist for this story, link is on my profile.**

**Pictures on my profile and photobucket account.**

**-Jalen-**


	9. PART I: Chapter 9

**Halcyon**

**PART I**

**Chapter 9**

Jasper walks me to my locker and I let go of his hand so I can open it. It's definitely a lot easier to do stuff without the damn sling holding me back. I hold out my hand and Jasper hands me my bag so I can put my books in it. When I'm done, Jasper grabs it right back and I send a scowl his way which makes him chuckle. I shake my head and close my locker. Jasper holds out his hand and I smile, taking it in mine. Walking through the halls hand in hand with Jasper, I can feel everyone looking at us. The stares are quite annoying and I can also feel the envy radiating from some of the girls by their scowls. I don't really care. I look over at Jasper who turns to me, sending a smile in my direction. I smile back at him and squeeze his cold hand as he walks me to class.

The next couple of periods breeze by. Jasper will meet me at my locker and grab my bag out of my hand, carrying it all the way to my classes, despite my silent protests and glares. He seems very amused at my attempt to be "frightening" which is rather ridiculous. Yeah, trying to scare a vampire - not working out for me. Now, I'm at my locker to grab my Calculus textbook. Somehow, I know that Jasper is walking down the hallway at this moment. I turn my head and see that he is. That was a little weird. It's like this growing twist in my stomach as he approaches. I shake my head and as quick as lightning, Jasper appears on my other side, taking my bag off of my shoulder. I know that I'm fighting a losing battle, but it is entertaining me. Jasper shakes his head and slings my bag on his shoulder, next to his. He reaches out his hand and I grab it, walking towards our shared class. I can tell that my hand is getting used to the company of his hand, it always feels empty when its not in mine.

Does this mean that he reciprocates these strong feelings of mine? I think all signs point to yes, but I don't want to admit it until I know. I don't want to just assume things, either. Please love me the way I love you, Jasper. I don't think I could bear it if he didn't. Jasper holds the door open for me and I smile as we both step into the classroom. All heads turn towards us with different emotions on their faces, staring at us as we walk to our desk - intrigue, confusion, anger (Hi, Rosalie) envy, etc. I can even see Mrs. Ryan turn towards us with an eyebrow raised. I take my seat and Jasper takes his, not letting go of my hand. I look up at Mrs. Connors, seeing she has a small smile on her face as she looks back and forth between Jasper and I. Mrs. Ryan walks to the front of the class and grabs everyone's attention to start the lesson.

The periods go by like this. Everyone hearing about the Swan girls and how they're dating the Cullen and Hale boy. I can read some of the mean girls lips wondering "how the hell they got those boys when they turned me down?" Frankly, it doesn't bother me. I actually feel a little empowered by this. I find myself holding my head a little higher and walking with some confidence next to Jasper. I decide that this is a good thing. Jasper is a good thing in my life.

At the end of the day, Jasper walks me over to the silver Volvo, not getting to close as Bella is already there with Edward. He said that he can't be that close to Bella, scared that he would hurt her and I appreciate that he's concerned for her safety, so I do understand. He hands me my bag and we both stand there looking at each other for a couple of seconds before I say "what the hell?" and wrap my arms around his neck. Jasper immediately puts his hands on the small of my back, gently pulling me in closer. I close my eyes and breathe in his addicting scent, trying to memorize it. We pull away too quickly in my opinion and I look at Jasper who gives me a small smile. I look down, smiling at the ground with a blush spreading across my cheeks. When did I get so brazen? Initiating hugs? Who are you and what have you done to Lily Swan.

Jasper tilts my chin up and I meet his smiling gaze. "I will see you soon, Lily." I smile and nod, giving him a small wave as I turn to walk towards the Volvo. I spare him a glance as he stays there watching me go. I give him an extra smile and open the back door, sliding in. When I'm in and buckled, Edward pulls out of the parking lot. Edward drives pretty fast and we arrive home in a couple of minutes. I quickly get out of the car and leave Edward and Bella to themselves.

When I step inside the house, I walk over to the kitchen to grab a snack. Today, I plan on finishing my project so I don't have to worry about it over the weekend. I grab some strawberries out of the fridge and then walk upstairs into my room. First things first, email mom. I write a quick reply, telling her how school is going and that I miss her. She tells me the usual - wanting us to come out there to visit, she misses us, Phil says hi, etc. When I finish typing up the email, I get started on my project.

After about two hours, I have most of my project typed up and I'm just skimming one of the books I got from the library. I'm just looking at some of the old pictures in it when I'm turning a page, I catch a glimpse of something. Was that...? I quickly turn back and look at the picture, my blood runs cold and my eyes widen.

Standing there, with a charming smile on his face, is Jasper. He's with a bunch of other men in their confederate uniforms. Most of the men are either scowling at the camera or trying to put on a "war face," but Jasper has that smile on his face that makes my knees go weak. I start skimming the article accompanying it and see his name_. Major Jasper Whitlock - youngest Major in Texas at 19. Killed in action in 1863. _Oh my God. He fought in the Civil War. I place my hand over my mouth, staring at the picture in shock. The picture is not the best quality, but was handsome, even before he was a vampire. I can see his eyes were not their brilliant gold, but a dark brown. I can stop looking at it, so intrigued.

I don't know how long I'm staring at it, but I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around to see Bella. I smile at her and point to the picture. She leans in to see and her eyes widen, turning her head to me.

"Oh my God, is that Jasper?" she asks and I nod. I point out the article to her "Killed in action?"

"O-Obviously n-not." I say and she smiles.

After a somber dinner with Charlie, he goes to his room to sleep. Bella told me that he knew the guy who died since they were teenagers and they were good friends. So, we clean up dinner and wash the dishes before walking back upstairs. I feel tired, so I walk over to my dresser and pull out a tank top and shorts and change into them, throwing my clothes in the bin. I walk into my bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth. When I walk back into my room, I gasp and cover up my mouth, cutting off the loud sound. Jasper shoots up off my bed, hands out in front of him like "surrender." I place my hand over my heart, trying to calm the frantic beating as he walks over to me.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, darlin. I just wanted to see you." he says and I smile at him, shaking my head to say "it's okay." He smiles and I blush while looking down at the ground. I feel him tilt my chin to look up at him. "You look so lovely when that pink tint graces your cheeks." Now I know I'm blushing scarlet as I get lost in his golden eyes. I don't know how long we stay there, but I want to show him what I found in the book. I take his hand and bring him over to my desk, grabbing the book and opening it to the page. I show it to him and he takes it, frowning for a second before a fond smile graces his lips. I watch him as his smile turns a little sad and he looks at me.

"So, you found me." he says and I take out a my notebook and paper.

_You fought in the Civil War?_

"The youngest Major in Texas." he says and I skim the article pointing out his name. "Killed in action?"

_What happened?_

"Technically, I was killed, but not in action. I was riding through Galveston when I was turned." he says, closing the book and putting it back on my desk.

_Who turned you?_

Jasper loses his smile and looks out into space "A woman named Maria." he says and I watch him. I can tell that it's definitely a sad memory to him and I reach out to grab his hand which brings him back to reality. "But, that is story for another time. I was wondering if I could ask you some questions. I would like to know more about you." he says, squeezing my hand. I give him a smile and nod, leading him over to my bed to sit down. I take a seat, leaning my back against my wall as Jasper sits beside me. I hold my notepad on my lap and my pen in my hand as I look at him.

"I hope that this is not a rude question and feel free to not answer if are offended and do not want to, but have you always been deaf?" he asks and I take no offense to it at all.

_Yes, I was born deaf. The doctors could never figure out why. I had a cochlear implant surgery when I was twelve, but it didn't work._

He reads it and turns to me, he raises his hand tentatively and moves my hair behind my ear, silently asking if he could see my scar. I move my hair and show him the scar behind my ear and I jump a bit as he runs his fingers over it. I can tell that I startle him a bit when I jump.

"I'm sorry, did it hurt?" he asks and I shake my head.

_No, it's okay, it just startled me. It doesn't hurt._

He looks at the paper for a bit and then turns to me.

"Again, feel free to not answer this question if you do not want to, but why do you write instead of talking?" I blanch a bit and look down at the paper. Could I make up some lie? Tell him that I can't talk? Should I tell him the truth? Will he think I'm vain? Mostly, people just figure that I can't talk so they don't make me. I let them think that because it's easier. In the end, I decide that honesty is best with Jasper, especially after he's been nothing but honest with me.

_I don't like to talk. My voice sounds different from hearing people and I stutter a lot. I don't want people to make fun of me._

Jasper reads it, his face turning a little sad and then turns to me, his eyes full of pity and I scrunch up my nose, grabbing the paper.

_Don't you dare pity me, Jasper Hale._

He reads it and gets a small smile on his face "I wasn't pitying you, darlin. I was just upset that people would be that cruel to make fun of you."

_It's not a big deal. Don't worry about me, I always have my trusty notebook to communicate with._

This invokes a small laugh from him and I smile. "What is your favorite color?" he asks and I laugh at how random the question is.

_Turquoise._

This goes back and forth for a while, just asking each other silly questions like that. I really like spending time with him and I hope that he feels the same way. My eyes start drooping and I can feel myself getting sleepy. I close my eyes and my head dips to the side, landing on something hard. I want to move to lay down, but I'm too tired to care. I can feel myself being lifted and put under the covers. I feel the darkness pulling me, but before I slip completely into unconsciousness, I feel a pair of cold lips on my forehead.

_When I open my eyes, I see that I'm back in the fog bank. A cold fear goes down my spine and I pale. I hate being here because I can't see anything. I see a flash of orange to my left and turn, looking for it. Then I see a flash of black to my right and turn that way. I can feel myself shaking and I do the only thing I can think of - I run. I keep sprinting through the fog, catching flashes of orange and black but I just keep running. Fear is running through my body and the only person I'm thinking about right now is Jasper. I catch another flash of orange to my side and turn my head for a second until I crash into something hard. Before I fall on the ground, a cold hand wraps around my neck, cutting off my breath and crushing my windpipe. I can feel the tears brimming my eyes as I look into the blonde's red eyes. In a flash, the other two are by his side smiling at me. He then lunges toward my throat while I let out a scream._

I snap my eyes open with a gasp. My head is pounding, my heart is racing, I'm trembling, and sweating. Stupid dream. I groan and wipe the tears from my eyes, looking over at my clock and seeing that it's seven in the morning. No way in hell am I going back to sleep after that dream. I get up and make my bed before walking into my bathroom to take a shower. Those red-eyed people, they're vampires. But why do they have red eyes instead of the Cullens gold ones? Even thinking about the blonde one and his menacing gaze gives me the chills against the hot water of the shower. I shudder and shake my head to clear my thoughts, grabbing a towel and turning the water off.

I throw on a white and grey colored baseball t, black jeans, my black converse. I throw my hair up in a bun and walk downstairs to get breakfast. I look around and see that I'm the first one up, so I get started on making some bacon and eggs. A smile comes to my face when I think of last night with Jasper and I blush when I realized he tucked me in. I flip the bacon over as I remember the feeling of his cold lips on my forehead. So, I know that he does like me, but does he have these same feelings? I've never experienced these emotions before and it does scare me. They feel so strong towards Jasper and I really want him to feel the same. I quickly put the scrambled eggs on a plate with some bacon and put it on the table for Charlie.

I realize that my stomach can't take bacon and eggs, so I reach in the fridge and grab some fruit. Damn dreams are messing with my appetite. I shake my head and sit down at the table as Bella walks in the room. She gives me a small smile and walks over to the cabinet and grabbing a box and cereal and some milk out of the fridge.

"Morning, Lils." she says as she sits down. I nod my head with a mouth full of fruit. We both eat in silence until I see Charlie walk into the kitchen.

"Morning, girls." he greets and walks over to the coffee pot. I grab my empty bowl and wash it. He walks back to the table as Bella gets up and washes her bowl. Charlie starts digging into his breakfast, so Bella and I walk upstairs.

I walk back into my room and realize I have nothing really to do. I grab _The Great Gatsby _off the end table and open it to where I left off. Reading has always been a hobby of mine, ever since I was really young and I guess that's how Bella got into it. We both preferred staying at home and reading than doing any sports or partying. That scene just didn't attract us, we're more home bodies.

After about an hour of reading, I get bored and decide to go see what my sister is doing. I keep my book in my hand as I knock on her door and peek in, finding it empty. I frown and walk downstairs, looking around for her. I catch movement outside and see her washing the truck. I walk outside and see her listening to her iPod while wiping the car down. I walk over to her and grab an extra sponge, wiping down the hood of the car. Bella looks over at me and gives me a small smile which I return. The police cruiser is gone and I wonder where Charlie went.

I'm pulled from my thoughts when I feel the car shake. I jump in shock, looking up to see Edward jumping off the roof of the truck. What the...? Bella jumps and takes her headphones out of her ear.

"Can you at least try to act human? I've got neighbors, you know." she says but Edward acts like she didn't say anything. In fact, he looks a little apprehensive.

"Come to my house tomorrow." he says and then looks over to me "Jasper wants you to come, too."

My eyes widen and I turn to my sister, whose face mirrors my own. "Your house? With your family?" He reaches under the dent from Tyler's van and, with his bare hands, easily pops it out of the truck's body. I shake my head. _I'm never gonna get used to that. _Edward looks over at me amused, but I glance at my sister who looks nervous. I don't know, I was just kind of shocked. I don't think that meeting his family will be that hard. Rosalie already hates me and I've already met Alice and Dr. Cullen.

"But...what if they don't like us?" she asks and he starts laughing.

"You're worried, not because you'll be in a houseful of vampires, but because you think they won't approve of you?

"I'm glad I amuse you." she mutters and he continues to chuckle until his laughter dies, as he turns his head to something down the road.

"What is it?" Bella asks and Edward looks back over to her.

"A complication. I'll pick you both up tomorrow." he says, walking back to his car without another word. He drives away and a black car drives down the road, pulling into our driveway. Bella and I both walk over and see that it's Billy and Jacob Black.

"Come to visit your truck?" Bella asks and Jacob looks at her, eyes a little dreamy. Does he have a crush on my sister?

"Looks good. You got that dent out." he says as Bella and I share a knowing glance.

"Actually, we came to visit your flat screen. First Mariners game of the season. Plus Jacob here kept bugging me to see you again." Called it. I look over to Bella with a smirk on my face as she rolls her eyes. I see Jacob's eyes are as wide as saucers as he looks at his dad.

"Great, Dad. Thanks." he says and I look over to Bella who looks uncomfortable. Jacob has a little crush on Bella. The Cruiser pulls up and Charlie climbs out, holding two six-packs.

"Pale Ale." he says as Billy holds up a brown paper bag.

"Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry." Charlie smiles, pleased and they head inside. Bella and I dump the bucket of soapy water out and carry it and the sponges inside. She brings it in the kitchen and I see Billy talking to my dad as I walk into the living room, baseball game on the flat screen.

"Any luck with the Waylon case?" he asks my dad and I can see Charlie's face darken a bit.

"Found a footprint out at the crime scene today. A bare, human footprint." My heart stops and my throat goes dry. It's only confirming what I know. Those red-eyed people...

I look over and see that Billy seems disturbed, but not surprised while my sister seems shocked.

"A person did that?" she asks

A crazy person, walking around barefoot this time of year." Jacob says.

"Spread the word out at the rez. Keep the kids out of the woods." Charlie tells Billy who nods.

"Will do." He then turns to us. "Don't want no one else getting hurt."

This is too much, so I excuse myself and walk upstairs. It's true. Those people...vampires are the ones killing. Just thinking about their eyes is sending a chill up my spine. Why are they red?

_How are they different from the Cullens? _A voice in my head asks me and it clicks.

They drink human blood...so that turns their eyes red? I shudder a bit and run my hands through my hair. I just hope that we're okay as long as the Cullens are near. The rest of the day is mostly spent up in my room, emailing my mom, straightening up, and doing laundry. Mostly, just to keep my mind off of things. I think about tomorrow.

Alice is very nice to me. She's a little eccentric, but she's been very nice to me and my sister. Jasper said that she can see into the future and I wonder if she knows the meanings to my dreams and "visions."

Rosalie hates me. That's that.

Dr. Cullen was very nice at the hospital. I think that since he let Jasper and Edward tell us, he'll "accept" us or whatever. I just hope that his wife likes us. Charlie says that she's very friendly, so I hope that she is to us. Her and Emmett are the only ones I haven't really met. I'm a little scared because if Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend, he'll probably take her side.

I shake my head and carry the rest of my laundry upstairs as Billy, Jacob, and dad all watch the baseball game on tv. I assume that Bella is in her room so I leave her alone to wallow in her nervousness. I quickly fold my clothes and put them away in my dresser. When I'm done, I exit my room and walk to my sister's, knocking on her door and walking in. Bella's sitting on her bed, staring out the window. She looks over to me as I walk in and sit on the bed.

"Hey, B-Bells." I say and she gives a small smile.

"Hey." she replies.

"What's w-wrong?" I ask and she shrugs. "N-Nervous?"

Again, she shrugs before sighing and turning to me "Kinda. I just don't know what they're gonna be like. If they're going to like us or not."

I shrug "They're e-either gonna l-like us, or n-not. We've already m-met most of them, anyway. The only ones we h-haven't really met is Mrs. Cullen, Emmett, and R-Rosalie. I know Rosalie d-doesn't like me."

Bella nods and looks down, fidgeting a bit. "Edward was right. We're going to be in a house full of vampires tomorrow and I'm worried that they won't like me." she says which elicits a laugh from both of us.

Later, we walk downstairs and see that Charlie got pizza for dinner. Billy and Jacob are joining us. Charlie seems more happier talking to Billy and Jacob which makes me happy. Jacob keeps sneaking glances over at Bella who's oblivious. I shake my head and finish my dinner, looking over at my sister who seems a little nervous. Jacob and his dad leave a little later and Charlie retreats to the living room.

I walk back upstairs and into my room. I grab a t-shirt and pajama pants out of my dresser, slipping them on and then walking to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I walk back into my bedroom, I shut off my light and slip under the covers, falling asleep quickly.

_When I open my eyes, I'm back in the forest. Something is different. I feel different. I feel...amazing. I look around and see a small figure running towards me. A little girl who looks to be about seven years old. She has long, curly, brown hair with big, brown eyes. She's dressed like me in a white cotton dress and she's running towards me, barefoot. Her beautiful face is smiling at me and she feels so familiar to me. I smile and start running towards her, my feet taking control. She runs right into my arms and I pick her up, swinging her around as she laughs. I smile at her and set her down and she looks up to me._

**I love you.**_ s__he signs to me and it almost brings me to tears. I know that I love this little girl too. She reminds me so much of Bella._

**I love you.** _I sign back and she smiles. I take her hand and we start running..._

**Hey guys, **

**Thank you for favoriting, following, and reviewing this story. All suggestions, opinions, and criticisms are welcomed with an open mind.**

**If any of you were wondering where I got the name of the story from...**

**_"Halcyon" is a name for a bird in Greek legend generally associated with the kingfisher. There was an ancient belief that the bird nested on the sea, which it calmed in order to lay its eggs on a floating nest. Two weeks of calm weather were therefore expected around the winter solstice. This myth leads to the use of halcyon as a term for peace or calmness._ **

**Lily is the calming of the storm which is Jasper's bloodlust. Whenever she is around, it's peaceful and the want for human blood is lessened, but not completely gone. She's not his singer, it's different than that because he _doesn't_ want her blood and they will have a lot stronger of a connection. There is a reason for this that won't be revealed for a while. **

**To the guest reviewer, thank you so much. I'm so glad that you are liking this story. I have this story written already so I just have to upload it. I love quick updates because I love hearing what you all have to say :)**

**Thanks again!**

**-Jalen-**

***Is anybody else having trouble with their story alerts?***


	10. PART I: Chapter 10

**Halcyon**

**PART I**

**Chapter 10**

I snap my eyes open, confused. Who was that beautiful little girl? Her brown hair, heart-shaped face, chocolate-brown eyes...

She looks so much like Bella. These dreams are getting stranger and stranger. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and look over at the clock and see that it's nine-thirty. Edward didn't give a specific time he was coming so I figure I'll start getting ready now. I take a quick shower and brush my teeth before walking back to my room and braiding my bangs out of my face. I want to look nice, so I put a white, scoop neck, t-shirt and jeans on with forest green cardigan. I slip on my brown, ankle boots and take a look in the mirror to apply some mascara. That's the extent to my makeup application unlike Rosalie who looks done up to perfection. I pull my long, gold, anchor necklace Bella got me for my fourteenth birthday around my neck to complete the look. I look in the mirror and sigh, hoping and praying everything goes well today.

When I walk downstairs, I see that Bella is already in the kitchen. I peek out the window, and see the cruiser already gone. Charlie told us that he's going to help scan the woods, looking for more clues from the murderers. When she hears me enter, Bella looks up from her cereal and gives me a small smile. I can see it in her face that she is nervous and I realize, so am I.

"Morning." she greets.

"M-Morning, Bells." I say, grabbing a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I don't really have an appetite, but I know that I should eat something. We eat breakfast in silence, both of us a little anxious about today. I wash my bowl and decide to clean up the house to distract myself. I start cleaning up the living room, dusting everything and turn to see Bella helping me.

"What do you think Mrs. Cullen is like?" she asks me and I shrug.

"I d-don't know. Dr. C-Cullen is nice, so I-I assume sh-she is." I tell her and she nods. I just really want them to like us and to know that we would never put them in danger by exposing them. I'd rather cut out my tongue than endanger Jasper like that.

We both straighten up around the house until eleven-thirty and still no Edward. Bella and I go into the kitchen to make lunch since, well, vampires don't really eat food. I finish my sandwich and wash my dish, walking upstairs to brush my teeth. I take a last look in the mirror, brushing my hair which is somewhere in between curly and wavy. I tame it down a bit and shut off the light, exiting the bathroom.

As I'm walking down the stairs, I see Edward standing at the door and I feel anxiety punch me in the gut. I look to my left and see Bella walking towards me. "Can you let him in? I have to brush my teeth." she says and I nod as she hurries up the stairs. I walk to the door and open it, giving Edward a small smile while talking through my mind. Never going to get used to this.

_Uh, hi, Edward. Come on in._

He gives me a small smile "Hello, Lily. Thank you." I step aside and let him into the house, closing it behind him.

_Bella will be right down._

Edward nods and looks around the house before turning back to me. "Are you nervous like your sister?" he asks, his face amused. I playfully glare at him and answer.

_Yep._

I can see him chuckle a bit but turns to the steps as Bella walks down them, stumbling on the last one. I reach out to grab her but Edward beats me to it, catching her. Bella's face flushes with embarrassment, but Edward smiles at her. I cringe with a little embarrassment for my sister, but Edward seems charmed by it.

"Hey." Bella says, looking down.

"Hello." he says, grinning at her. I watch them as they look at each other with such adoration, feeling like an intruder in a tender moment. I shake my head and walk outside to the car, leaving them in privacy. I walk out to the silver Volvo and a couple of moments later, Edward and Bella walk out of the house. Edward opens the door for Bella and I slide in the backseat behind her. Edward is in the driver seat in a flash. _Nope, never gonna get used to that, either._

He throws an amused glance to me and I shake my head as he pulls out of the driveway. He drives down the roads impossibly fast which makes me a little nervous. We drive for a bit until Edward turns off the paved highway and onto a long dirt road. I frown and look out the window seeing that it's surrounded by forest and totally secluded. He drives down the road until a house comes into view.

It's not just any house, though. It's a beautiful house. My jaw drops as I look at it. It's a modern structure but it's without a doubt, gorgeous. Edward pulls in front of it and shuts off the car. Before I can reach the handle, he's on our side, opening both of our doors. He takes Bella's hand, leading both of us up to the house and opens the door. I widen my eyes when I see that the inside is even more beautiful than the outside.

"You expected turrets, dungeons and moats?" Edward jokes.

I don't even know what I expected. I know that since Carlisle is a doctor, he's obviously rich, but I didn't expect them to live in a house this beautiful. I didn't expect a house this beautiful to exist outside of Hollywood or something.

"No... not moats." Bella says and I smile. Looking around I can see various art on the walls, historical objects placed throughout the house. The one thing I noticed though, everything is open and bright. I guess one thing I thought is that the house would be closed up with no windows, not this bright and open house. Bella notices this, too.

"It's so light and open." She says, looking around and Edward smiles.

"Thanks to tinted windows... It's the one place we never have to hide." he tells her. Edward then looks ahead of us and shakes his head.

"I told them not to do this." he winces a bit and then leads us ahead.

We enter to a kitchen where Dr. Cullen, Emmett, Rosalie, and a gorgeous woman, who I assume to be Mrs. Cullen are cooking. Vampires cooking for us. Mrs. Cullen sees Bella and I and stops, smiling warmly at us. She walks toward us and up close, I can really see how beautiful she is. She has the same pale skin as the rest of them with caramel colored hair, a heart-shaped face, and a warm smile. I see Emmett cutting some vegetable with a huge knife which he waves to us with as Rosalie turns to glare at him.

"Bella, Lily, we're making Italiano for you." she says and I smile politely at her while Edward turns to us.

"This is Esme, my mother for all intents and purposes." he says and Bella nods.

"Bon giorno." Bella greets and Esme beams.

"Molto bene!" she says, walking back to the kitchen. Dr. Cullen smiles over at us.

"You've given us an excuse to use the kitchen for the first time." he says and I smile at him. Okay, everything is going a lot better than expected. I already like Esme, who seems so motherly and warm to us.

"I hope you're hungry." Esme says and even though I'm not, I will eat whatever they made because it is so nice for them to think of us like that. Bella and I share a glance and nod.

"Oh, absolutely." Bella says but Edward looks at his family.

"They already ate." he tells them and I see Rosalie crush the bowl she's holding with her bare hands. Glass lands on the floor as food lands with it. She steps through it to glare at us. I widen my eyes and would like for the ground to swallow me up right about now.

"Perfect." she says, keeping her cold eyes on us. Bella and I share a bit of a frightened look before she goes to explain.

"I just assumed...because, well, we know you don't eat, you know.." Bella says and Esme smiles at both of us.

"Of course. That was very considerate of you." she says and Edward turns to us.

"Ignore Rosalie, I do." he tells us and Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Yes, let's keep pretending this isn't dangerous for all of us." she says and Emmett steps behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders to calm her.

"We would never, ever tell anyone." Bella assures them

"She knows that." Dr. Cullen says, placing an arm around his wife.

"The problem is, you two have gone public now, so.." he says to Edward and Bella.

Esme turns him with a stern look "Emmett."

"No, they should know." she says and then turns to us "The entire family will be implicated if this ends badly."

I turn to my sister and see her frown in confusion. I have an idea what Rosalie meant."...badly?" she asks but no one answers, all of them looking away, uncomfortable. I tap my sister.

**She means that they eat us.**

I see the Cullens watch curiously as I sign to her. Bella's eyes widen and she nods.

"Oh, badly. Like, where we become the meal." Bella says. Emmett chokes back laughter as Edward grins Edward grins. Esme and Carlisle chuckle at this as Rosalie looks like she's trying to hold back a laugh herself. I look behind them when I see movement. Jasper and Alice enter the room, the latter running up to us.

"Bella! Lily!" she says, pulling us into crushing hugs before pulling back. "It's so good to see you again!" I smile and then look behind her at Jasper who's hanging back because Bella is right next to me, but he gives me a heart melting smile which I have to return, feeling my cheeks blush. I turn away from his golden gaze to Alice.

"It's alright, Bella, Lily, and I are going to be great friends." I raise my eyebrows and nod. Alice turns back to Jasper.

"It's nice to see you again." he says to Bella and I can see that he looks uncomfortable again, probably holding his breath.

"You won't hurt her, Jasper." Alice says and Jasper nods to the little pixie, but still looks apprehensive.

"I'll give you a tour of the house." Edward tells Bella, wanting to usher her away from his family while shooting Alice a look.

"I'll see you soon!" Alice says with meaning and Edward pulls Bella along. Rosalie and Emmett start cleaning up the glass off the floor. I watch them go and turn to see Jasper walking towards me, smile growing on his face. Alice sees this and smiles, walking back outside.

"Hello, darlin. It's a definite pleasure to see your beautiful face again." he says, taking my hand and kissing it. I smile and blush scarlet. Jasper Hale, such a charmer. I see behind him that Esme and Carlisle are watching our exchange with a smile. They walk out to leave us in private as Jasper smiles at me. "Come on, I want to show you the house." I smile as he reaches out to take my hand. He leads me through the living room and up the stairs. I look over and see a the wall covered with many different colored graduation caps. I raise my eyebrows and he notices, smiling.

"It's a bit of a private joke between all of us." he says and I look at it. Repeating high school that many times must be a nightmare. I look at him and smile as he leads me up stairs and to the left side. He leads me past two doors and then stops at the third, opening it for me. I walk into the room and take a look around, liking it immediately. It's open and light with mahogany colored walls. It has a small, brown couch near the window with a flat screen tv on the wall. Jasper stands back, watching me take in his room. It's simple, but perfect. I can two doors leading to somewhere. I assume one is a closet, but I don't know where the other leads.

He grabs my hand and opens the door, I walk in and see that it's a study. It's the same color as his room with a desk in the middle, papers and books resting on one thing I notice and love is that the it has a couple of bookcases equipped with many, many books. I step towards one of them and take a look, seeing older editions of famous novels. I smile when I see a couple of Civil War books on the shelves. I turn towards Jasper and make a writing motion in the air. He looks toward the desk, grabbing a small pad and pen. I smile in thanks and write something down.

_Your house is absolutely beautiful and I really like your room a lot._

"Why thank you, darlin." he says and I smile. Something on the desk catches my eye and I walk towards it, my jaw dropping when I see a couple of books on _Learning American Sign Language. _Oh my...

I turn around to look at him and see he looks a little bashful "I wanted to surprise you. I've read about every night, but I want to make sure that I'm fluent." I smile and walk up to him, standing on my tip toes and wrapping my arms around his neck. He seems a little surprised before he puts his arms around me, pulling me close. I close my eyes and bury my head in his neck. That's got to be the sweetest thing, him wanting to learn American Sign Language for me. It's not easy to learn and it took Bella and I a couple of years while it took mom and dad a longer. The fact that he wants to learn it, just for me, is incredibly touching. I pull back and pick up the pen again.

_I'm excited for when I don't need pen and paper to talk to you._

Jasper looks at it and smiles at me "Me too, Lily."

Jasper and I walk downstairs and see Carlisle and Esme sitting in the living room. Esme looks up and smiles, placing the book in her hand on the table as we both sit at the couch across from her.

"What are you guys doing?" she asks and Jasper smiles at his adoptive mother.

"Lily wanted to come say hello to you." Jasper says and I write something down quickly and hand it to her.

_You have a beautiful home. Thank you for inviting Bella and I and for cooking for us. It was a very kind thought._

Esme reads is and a warm smile graces her beautiful face. "Thank you, Lily. I'm so happy to have you here. Jasper hasn't stopped talking about you, all I hear from him is 'Lily this' and 'Lily that.'" she says, shooting Jasper a glance. I look over to him as he looks a little embarrassed, shooting his mother a look. I smile and squeeze his hand as he looks over at me, giving me a shy smile. It's very sweet knowing that he talks about me because I haven't been able to stop thinking about him.

Carlisle walks over to sit next to Esme "How does your elbow feel, Lily?" he asks and I give a thumbs up before signing **_Thank you. _**

These are the times when I hate being deaf. I would like to just being able to talk and listen. It would make communicating so much easier instead of having a pen and paper always available and I just...I can't talk. I grab the paper and pen and write something down, handing it to Carlisle.

_Do you have any idea why my blood doesn't affect Jasper?_

He and Esme read it and I see him shake his head. "No, but I have been researching. It's very perplexing because I don't think seen anything like this before. Vampires have singers, which is someone whose blood is appealing to a particular vampire. Your blood is appealing to Jasper, but it doesn't have the same effect. Your blood attracts him, but he doesn't want to drink it. It's amazing. I am still looking, though and I will tell you if I find anything." he tells me and I nod, satisfied with that. Maybe, eventually we'll find out, but now, it's a nice mystery.

Carlisle and Esme exit the room to give us some privacy. A couple of moments later, Bella and Edward walk into the room, Bella looking a little wind-blown. I raise an eyebrow at her but she just gives me an embarrassed smile. Edward walks over to their grand piano and sits down as Bella takes a seat next to him. I can see that he starts playing piano and that Bella is enjoying it. I can't help but feel a little bittersweet that I can't hear it. Jasper gently squeezes my hand and I look over at him and see that he looks a little concerned. _Oh, no you don't. _One thing that I absolutely hate is people feeling sorry for me and I will not allow Jasper to. I smile and stand up, him following suit. I lead him over to the side of the piano and Bella looks up, smiling at me, knowing what I'm doing.

I can't hear the music, but that doesn't mean I can't feel it. I place my hand against the side, feeling the hammers as Edward hits the keys. Jasper watches me intrigued as I smile, feeling the music. I grab his cold hand and place it to the side, keeping mine over it. He holds his hand there, feeling it as we both look at each other, smiling. How is a creature this beautiful looking at me like that? It's beyond me, but I'm thankful for him being in my life.

Later, Edward is going to drive us home. Bella and I thank Carlisle and Esme for inviting us and they tell us to come back anytime. Alice says goodbye to us with the promise that we will see her soon. I smile at her and turn to Jasper. He glances towards Carlisle, Esme, and Alice who take that as their cue to leave. They smile, knowingly, as they leave the room.

"Thank you for coming today, Lily." Jasper says and I nod. I lean up on my tip toes and plant a kiss on his cold cheek as he brings his arms around my back, pulling me into a hug. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck, relishing the hug. It ends too quickly, but I know that Edward and Bella are waiting in the car. "I'll see you tomorrow." he says and I smile at him, exiting the beautiful house and walking towards the car. Before I open the door, I look at Jasper who is standing by the door. I give a wave and slide in the car, Edward pulling down the road as soon as my door closes.

I find my spirit high as we drive home. Today was amazing. The family is very nice...well, most of them anyway. I still can't believe that Jasper is learning Sign Language for me. I can't help but smile every time I think about it. Learning it was not easy, though I learned when I was younger as did Bella. It's really touching that he wants to learn for me. Edward pulls up to the house and I get out of the car, leaving them some privacy. I can't keep the smile from my face as I walk into the house. The cruiser is not here so I assume that Charlie is working later than usual. When I get into my room, I turn on my light and gasp as I see Jasper sitting on my bed.

I clutch my chest as he stands up and walks over to me. Oh my God, I'm going to have a heart attack unless he stops doing that. "I'm sorry that I keep on scaring you." he says and I shake my head, trying to calm my heart. I smile at him and he returns it "Just wanted to make sure you got home safe and I also just wanted to see you." he says and my smile widens.

I walk over to my desk and grab the pen and paper. _That's very sweet. Thank you._

He smiles at me "You are welcome, Lily. I will see you tomorrow." he says and I smile, walking closer to him as he pulls me in for a hug. I bury my head in his chest as he rests his chin on my head, we stay like that for a while. He places a kiss on the top of my head and pulls back "Goodnight, darlin."

He walks over to my window and opens it, sparing me a glance as I wave at him. He smiles and climbs out, disappearing. I walk over to the window and look out, seeing that he's gone. I close it and shut the curtains, before grabbing some pajamas out of my dresser and changing into them. I walk into the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. When I get back to my room, I pull out my book bag and organize all my books for tomorrow. I'm not dreading school tomorrow, I'm excited to see him again. I love these feelings I have when I'm around him.

Turning off my light, I crawl into bed and close my eyes.

_Opening them, I find myself in an open field. It's huge and I dart my eyes around, looking for someone. They sky is cloudy and I jump when I see lightning strike, feeling the rumble of the thunder. I look over and see Bella suddenly standing there. I yell out to her, but she doesn't notice me. I run up to her, but she just stares right through me. When I reach out to touch her, my hand falls right through her shoulder like I'm a ghost. I feel a chill and turn around, freezing when I see three figures walking out of the forest. It's them. They run towards Bella and I with impossible speed, fear roots me to the ground. Bella watches them wide-eyed and I try to scream at her to run. When they get close, all three of them circle us like lions sizing up their prey. I can't move. I can't breathe. The blonde man walks up to Bella and grabs her neck. I try to push him off of her, but I pass through his body. I'm screaming at the top of my lungs, but they don't pay me any mind. He smiles and then sinks his teeth in Bella's neck._

**Hey guys,**

**So, I'm not the only one who had story alert problems? Anyway, thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing. To Dimladris, thank you so much and I'm glad that you are enjoying this story. **

**I've been trying really hard to make this story different from others and I'm so surprised and flattered by all the positive feedback I've gotten. You guys are so kind and supportive. I can't thank you enough because I was so nervous to put up this story. **

**Thank you!**

**Pictures are on my profile and Photobucket account.**

**Playlist link on my profile.**

**-Jalen-**


	11. PART I: Chapter 11

**Halcyon**

**PART I**

**Chapter 11**

I shoot up with a gasp as I crash back into consciousness. I really hate _those _dreams. The ones involving the red-eyed vampires. Why do I keep having them anyway? Bella's never been in one before and honestly, I'm getting a little scared because they always attack me. They've never gone after her before.

Is that going to happen?

I rub my hands over my face and roll out of bed, walking to my bathroom. I turn on the shower and hop in, hoping the hot water will calm me down a bit. I take a little longer than I normally do, but eventually I get out and walk back to my room. I walk to my closet to find something to wear and I decide to do something a little different today. I grab a tan-colored long sleeve shirt, a burgundy skirt that falls mid-thigh, black tights, and my black ankle boots. I feel like being a little dressy today. Yeah, I know it's for _him_. I blow dry my hair and leave it in waves before putting on mascara. I grab my book bag and walk downstairs, seeing Bella sit down at the table eating breakfast.

When she looks up to me, she does a double take and I start feeling uncertain. "You're wearing a skirt?" she asks and I sigh.

"I-I'm changing." I say but she stands up.

"No, don't. You look good, it's just weird seeing you wear a skirt." I just shrug and she smiles. "Is it for Jasper?" she asks but I just shrug, walking over to the fridge and grabbing an apple. I take a bite and smile, knowing that it is for him. My sister just smiles knowingly at me as she finishes her cereal. I shake my head and throw out the core before walking upstairs and brushing my teeth. I check myself in the mirror once again and walk downstairs, seeing Edward pulling up to the house and grab my book bag. I walk into the kitchen and see Bella putting her bowl in the sink.

"E-Edward is h-here." I tell her and she nods, grabbing her coat and book bag, walking to the front door to open it. Edward stands there...wearing sunglasses. Uhm, okay...

He smiles at Bella and once again, I don't exist in their world. I see them exchange some words, but I don't really pay attention, not wanting to intrude in their little world. I swing my book bag over my shoulder and we walk outside to Edward's car. I slide in the backseat as Bella gets into the passenger side. I can feel my hands fidgeting as I start getting anxious to see him. When Edward pulls into the parking lot, I scan the lot to see Jasper and find him standing by the red sports car with Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice. He spots us pulling into the lot and a beautiful smile graces his face. When Edward parks the car, Jasper walks toward the car, opening the door before I can even reach the handle. He offers his hand and I take it, grabbing my bag and sliding out of the car.

When my hand is in his, I feel totally at ease and calm, but I don't think that's from his power. That's just the affect he has over me and I don't mind. I look up into his golden eyes that shine as he looks into mine. He looks at me up and down and I blush under his gaze as he takes my bag from my shoulder to sling it over his.

"You look absolutely beautiful today, not that you don't every single day." he says and I know I'm as red as a tomato. Does he know what he does to me when he says those things? He's such a charmer, it's ridiculous. I smile at him and lace my fingers with his, squeezing his hand to say "thank you." He smiles and we both walk into the school, to start the day.

Classes are rather dull and nothing really interesting happens during school. The stares haven't subsided from students when either Bella and Edward or Jasper and I walk down the hallways. Jessica and Angela pester us with questions and Mike looks absolutely miserable when he sees my sister and Edward.

At the end of the day, Jasper and I depart with a hug and a promise of seeing each other tomorrow. I warn him to not sneak into my room anymore because I think if he did it again, I'd have a heart attack. He chuckles and promises while I smile. Everything is so easy with Jasper. Nothing is stressed. It's effortless and I like it. I feel this amazing connection towards him that I don't think anybody would understand and I don't think I'd be able to explain it. I just hope that he feels it too...

Edward drops Bella and I off at home and I go upstairs to do homework. When I'm finished, I quickly type an email to my mom. She's noticed a change in me when I message her. She notices that I'm happier and the same with Bella. I think that I'm finally going to tell her at least a little about Jasper.

_Hey mommy,_

_How's Florida? Still as amazing as you say in every other email? Yes, Bella and I will come visit this summer. School is going good and I'm getting good grades. So, I've met a guy and his name is Jasper. Yes, I do like him and I think he likes me, too. I think it might be more serious than that. I'll talk to you soon. Love and miss you._

I shut my laptop and go downstairs, straight into the kitchen. I grab a bottle of water and popcorn, walking into the living room and turning on the tv. I sit back, watching a random movie before Bella walks in the room. I turn towards her and she puts her phone in her pocket.

"Dad just texted me. He said we're going out to eat and to just meet him there." Bella says and I nod, turning off the tv and cleaning up the bowl. I walk upstairs to grab my coat out of my closet and walk back downstairs, seeing Bella already outside. I quickly lock the front door and get in the truck with her.

She pulls up to the resteraunt and we I step out of the car. We see Mike Newton over by the courts playing basketball with a bunch of guys from school, one of them being Travis Dixon, a guy from my Spanish class. He's in Bella's grade and is Mike's cousin. We met last week when we were assigned to work together in a class project. I guess that he's good-looking with shaggy blonde hair and hazel eyes, but he just looks a little plain to me when you compare him to Jasper. All around though, he's a nice guy. He spots me, giving me a smile and wave. I politely wave back while Mike spots us and runs over.

"Arizona girls." he greets using our little nickname. " So, you and Cullens..."

Oh, somebody is a little jealous of Edward Cullen. I look over to Bella who shrugs, non-committal, but smiles a bit as we hurry inside. We spot Charlie sitting at his usual table and walk over. Cora sets a steak in front of Charlie, and plate of seafood in front of Bella and I.

"Ordered you girls the seafood combo." he says, grabbing the salt.

"Order one for yourself next time. You should cut back on the steak." Bella scolds him but Charlie shakes his head.

"I'm healthy as a horse." he says and I smile at him until Cora walks back over, looking concerned.

"Say Chief, boys want to know, you find anything down by Queets River today?" she asks and Charlie looks around seeing the loggers at the counter listening as well as most of the other customers.

"The suspect's moving east. Kitsap County Sheriff is taking over from here. They're putting extra guys on." he tells them, trying to not start a panic and everyone looks a little relieved.

"Hope they catch him fast." she says, walking away with a visible sigh of relief. I look over at Bella who looks back. We all fall into our normal rhythm for dinner. It's not awkward or anything anymore. It's easy.

"Your friends are flagging you." Charlie says motioning out the window. We both turn to see Mike, Travis, and the other guys waving to us. I shake my head and smile while turning back to Charlie.

"It's okay you wanna join them. I'm just gonna turn in early anyway." Charlie says and Bella nods.

"Yeah, me, too." Bella says and Charlie raises his eyebrows.

"Go out. The Newton boy's got a big smile for you. Nice family, the Newtons. " he says, mostly to Bella. I think that dad is a little more protective of me. He's always been like that, ever since I was real little. Bella was always given a little more freedom which I never really had a problem with. Charlie will never wear his heart on his sleeve or show his emotions, but he'll always take care of us and put us first.

"He's just a friend." Bella shrugs.

"None of the boys in town interest you?" he asks and Bella scrunches up her face, looking a little uncomfortable.

"We're not really going to talk about boys, are we?" she asks and Charlie shrugs.

"Just... you girls should be around people. I feel like I leave you alone too much." he tells us and I smile, looking at Charlie.

"We've never minded being alone. Guess we're a lot like our dad in that way." Bella tells him and Charlie smiles at both of us. We really do like being here with him and I hope that he knows that. This move was a good thing, for all of us. Cora walks back over with two plates of berry cobbler.

"There you go, enjoy." she says and we all sit, eating out berry cobbler together. I look over and see that my sister has this happy energy radiating from her. I believe the cause of that is a Mr. Edward Cullen. Charlie seems like he enjoys having us here. Yeah, this move was good.

The next day goes by just like every other day, but Edward says that he's going to pick us up at 4:30. Jasper won't tell me why, he says that it's a surprise. He places a kiss on my forehead before I slide in Bella's truck. She drives us home and we both contemplate what they have in store for us.

When we get home, we see that Charlie is sitting in the living room, cleaning his guns. I walk upstairs and throw my book bag on my bed. I finish some homework until about four. I close my books and grab my olive-green jacket out of my closet and walking downstairs, seeing Bella talking to Charlie who's still cleaning his guns while watching tv.

"They're too old for you both." Charlie says, looking like he's about to have an aneurysm.

"Edward and I are juniors. Jasper and Lily are in the same Calculus class. Wait, I thought you liked the Cullens." Bella explains and Charlie looks back at her.

"And I thought you weren't interested in any of the boys in town." he retorts and Bella shrugs. He then turns to me with a frown "Lily, when did you start seeing the Hale boy?" I shrug.

**_We're not going out, we're just friends right now. _**I sign to him and now he looks like he wants to kill someone.

"Edward and Jasper don't live 'in town' and it's in the early stage with Edward. Japer and Lil are just friends and...well, Edward is outside right now." she says.

"Now? He's out there?" he asks.

"He wants to meet you. Officially." she says and Charlie nods.

"Good" He then cocks the rifle in his hands "Bring him in." Bella looks at him.

"Be nice, okay? He's... important." Bella tells Charlie who gives her an exasperated nod.

Bella opens the door and lets Edward in the house. "Chief Swan. I wanted to formally introduce myself. I'm Edward." he extends his hand and Charlie reluctantly takes it while grunting out a hello.

"My brother and I won't keep Bella and Lily out late tonight. We're just going to go play baseball with my family." Edward tells him and my jaw drops. Oh no we're not.

_Wait, what? That's some kind of a joke, right?_

I see dad look at Edward, eyebrow raised "Bella and Lily are going to play baseball?" he asks.

"Yes, sir, that's the plan." Edward says and Charlie shrugs.

"Well, more power to you, I guess." he tells Edward who looks him right in the eyes, serious expression on his face.

"They'll be safe with us, sir, I promise." he assures dad. He goes to the door and exits and Bella and I go to follow him only to be pulled back by Charlie.

"You girls still have that pepper spray?" he asks and I look at him like "are you kidding me?"

"Dad." Bella warns and then exits. I go to follow her, but dad stops me again.

"Make sure you stay with your sister. I don't want either you going off by yourself." Charlie says and I sigh.

**_Dad, I'm not a baby._**

"I know that, Lils. I just worry about you." he tells me and I give him an assuring smile.

**_I know and I appreciate that, but I trust Jasper and the Cullens._**

Charlie raises an eyebrow at me and I sigh, taking the pepper spray out of my pocket, showing it to him. He sees it and gives me a small smile.

**_Bye, dad._**

"Have fun, Lils." he says and I walk out the door and slide in the backseat of the large jeep, seeing Bella with a baseball cap on. Edward pulls out of the driveway and heads down the road. Looking up at the sky, I can see that storm clouds are gathering. Edward pulls up into a clearing in the woods. He starts leading us towards his family who all have baseball clothes on. I see Jasper practicing his swing with the bat and he does it so fast, I can barely see it. I smile when I see him wearing a baseball t and cap covering his blonde curls. _Why is he so good looking?_ I can see Edward chuckle a bit at this out of the corner of my eyes. I scowl at him _Mind your own thoughts. _He shakes his head, amused while I look around and see a baseball diamond set up on the field. I feel a slight chill when I recognize this place from my dreams. Calm down, you're with the Cullens, you'll be fine.

Esme sees us and walks up to us, warm smile on her beautiful face. "Good thing you're here. We need an umpire and I think two sets of eyes would be better."

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett tells us with a grin. Jasper suddenly spots me and walks over, smile growing on his gorgeous face. I start walking towards him and he opens his arms. I walk right into them as he pulls me in for a gentle hug. Closing my eyes, I relish this before he pulls back and looks down at me, smile not leaving his face.

"Told you it was a surprise." I smile at him and nod my head, looking around the diamond. "I think I might play even better than I normally do with my good luck charm here." he says and I playfully push him as he chuckles. I shake my head at him before looks over to Alice who smiles at everyone.

"It's time." she says and I frown but Jasper places a kiss on my cheek and leads me over to home plate. I walk over next to Bella as we stand behind Esme, who's playing catcher.

"Call them as you see them, girls." she tells us. Alice is at the pitcher's mound while Edward and Emmett are in the outfield. Alice pitches with lightning-fast speed which makes our jaws drop. Rosalie swings fast and cracks the ball deep into the forest. Bella and I both share a look of amazement before she turns to Esme.

"That has to be a home run." she says but Esme smiles at her.

"Edward's very fast." Esme tells us and I watch as Rosalie runs around the bases so fast, she looks like a blur. All of a sudden, Esme catches the ball that came from nowhere right before Rosalie slides in and tags her out. They both look to us and Bella calls it.

"Yer out?" she says and Esme nods. Rosalie gets up and glares at us, brushing right by.

Bella and I watch in awe as Carlisle hits a line drive. Edward and Emmett race for the catch, diving in the air and colliding with each other before crash landing on the ground, missing the ball. Next up is Jasper who winks at me before turning to bat. Alice pitches and he cracks the ball deep into the forest, running around the bases. I frown when I start getting a headache, followed by those flashes of blonde, orange, and black. I start rubbing my temples as I see Alice looking in a daze before snapping out of it.

"Stop!" she says and everyone turns, running back towards the diamond. They're coming. The three vampires are coming. Just like my dream. "I didn't see them. They were traveling so fast."

"You said they left the county." Rosalie says but Alice nods.

"They did, but then they heard us" she turns to Edward and Jasper "and changed their minds."

Jasper walks right over to me "I want you to stay behind me and don't draw any attention to yourself. Try to stay as hidden as possible. Everything is going to be okay." he tells me and I nod. He takes the hat off his head and places it on mine, moving my hair so it covers my face a bit. On the outside - I'm trying to keep my cool and stay calm. Inside - I'm freaking out. All the Cullens turn to the edge of the forest and my heart drops into my stomach.

There they are.

**Hey guys,**

**I'm so happy that my email is working again so now I can get story alerts. Thank you so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing. All opinions, suggestions, and criticisms are welcomed with an open mind. Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing what you guys have to say. **

**Out of curiousity, how many of you have listened to my playlist for this story? If you have, how did you like it? Do the songs fit this story? **

**Pictures are on my profile and Photocbucket account.**

**Thank you!**

**-Jalen-**


	12. PART I: Chapter 12

**Halcyon**

**PART I**

**Chapter 12**

All three of them are stalking towards us. I want to just close my eyes and when I open them, find out that it's just another dream. No, this is real. They are here and I'm absolutely terrified. Jasper grabs my hand as we meet them halfway. Jasper keeps glued to his side as Edward is doing with Bella. Alice and Emmett stand in front of us, trying to shield us from their line of vision. I don't look up, so I can't see what they are saying. I just do what Jasper said and stay with him, paralyzed by fear. I can feel my breath hitching a bit and my heart speeding up. Jasper squeezes my hand, a silent way of telling me that "it's okay." I can feel Jasper's squeeze on my hand relax a bit and I start to feel a little relief. A calm breeze blows through the air. I look up and see the blonde vampire sniffing the air before turning, looking right at Bella and I.

"You brought snacks?"

Jasper and Edward are suddenly crouched in an attack position at the front, facing off against the blonde vampire, who's snarling at them. The woman and man are flanking him in an instant. All of the Cullens are ready for an attack as Esme pushes both of us behind her. I look over to Bella who looks just as scared as I am. Carlisle walks between them, hands up to divide the Cullens and these nomads. The blonde flicks his gaze back and forth between Edward and Jasper.

"The girls are with us." Carlisle tells him and the black-haired vampire nods. The blonde then looks right at Bella and I as Esme tries to shield us from his sight. I can still see him over her shoulder and his eyes are showing how he wants to massacre us. I'm shaking with fear coursing through my body.

"I see that the game is over, we'll be leaving now." he says but the blonde doesn't move. He doesn't take his eyes off Bella and I, a sick, menacing look of strange lust on his face. My sister and I reach out to take each other's shaking hands in an attempt to try to comfort each other. I look into his burgundy eyes and realize how much more frightening they now than in my dreams. "James." the black-haired vampire says to the blonde. He finally tears his eyes away from us and throws his arms over the woman's shoulders, sparing us a parting glance. The black-haired vampire spares us an apologetic glance before following them. Jasper and Edward turn around, appearing by our side in a flash while Carlisle turns to us.

"Get Bella and Lily out of here. We'll follow them." he says before he starts running after them while Rosalie and Alice follow him. Edward scoops up Bella as Jasper does to me, running over to the Jeep. Jasper opens the back door and literally sets me in like I'm a baby before sliding in next to me. I put on my seat belt as Edward pulls out, driving through the bumpy forest. I can feel myself shaking again until Jasper reaches over and takes my hand, a wave of calm washing over me. I think about Jasper being in the same car as Bella with his blood lust, but I figure he's probably more concerned with those vampires than his appetite. I see Edward turn to Bella.

"James is a tracker. I saw his mind. The hunt is his obsession, and our reaction set him off. A large clan of strong fighters all protecting two vulnerable humans." he turns to Jasper with a disgusted look "We just made this his most exciting game ever." Jasper looks down, disgusted and angry with himself. I reach over to him and place a hand on his scarred forearm. He looks over at me and composes himself, sliding over to me and putting an arm across my shoulders, placing his lips to my temple. The calm is gone and now tears are rolling down my cheeks. I don't think I've ever been this afraid in my entire life. His most exciting game - he wants to kill Bella and I to not only hurt us, but to hurt Jasper and Edward as well. I look over at the golden-haired vampire sitting next to me and see that he looks extremely guilty. He looks down at me and gently caresses my cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Lily. I promise." he says and I nod, leaning into him as he pulls me close, placing a kiss to my head.

"The first place he'll go is your house. He'll track your scent there." Edward says and I tense up, looking at Bella who turns to me. Dad!

"What? Charlie's there. He's in danger because of us!" she says and I place my head in my hands, feeling so guilty. We can't let Charlie get hurt because of us. I feel Jasper wrap his arms tighter around me, a wave of calm washing over me, helping to regulate my heartbeat and slow down my breathing.

"Then we'll lead the tracker away from him. Somehow." Edward says and I can see Bella think of something.

"I have an idea." she says and looks turns to look at me.

When we get back to the house, Bella and I run out of the car and to the house, Bella acting upset at Edward. I just stay beside her while she puts on this little show for Charlie. James needs to think that we are leaving so he won't harm our dad.

"I said, leave me alone!" she yells at Edward who acts devastated. I stand next to my sister to act as "support" while glaring at Edward.

"Bella, don't do this. Just think about it, please -"

"Get out! It's over." she says, slamming the door as Charlie walks over to us, concerned.

"Bella? What happened?" he asks while Bella and I start running up the stairs.

"We have to get out of this place...out of Forks. We're leaving." she says running to her room. I run to mine, slamming the door and locking it, finding Jasper there already. I grab my messenger bag and start throwing random clothes in it while Jasper grabs another bag and helps me, being done in a couple of seconds. I keep thinking about Charlie's face when Bella said that we're leaving Forks. He looked devastated and I wince, knowing how much this is going to suck. Jasper looks over at me and places a cold hand on my cheek.

"This is going to keep him safe." he leans forward and places a kiss to my cheek, disappearing out of the window. I grab my bags and open the door to find Charlie standing by Bella's door, trying to talk to her. He looks over at me and my heart keeps breaking a the sight of his face.

"Lily, what happened?" he asks but before I can answer, Bella's door swings open and she steps out, bags in her arms. I swing my messenger bag across my body while holding my duffel in my right hand.

"Your mother's not even in Phoenix." he tells us.

"She'll come home. I'll call her from the road." she tells him and Charlie tries to reason with her.

"You can't drive home now. I'll take you to the airport in the morning." he tells us but Bella shakes her head.

"I want to drive. I need time to think. We'll pull into a motel in a few hours. I promise." Bella tells him and nods her head at me towards downstairs. We both brush past Charlie but he follows. As we make it to the door, he steps in front of it to block us. The sadness and desperation to have us stay is killing me.

"I know I'm not around much, but I can change that. We can all do more things together." he says, looking at both of us and it's just a knife continuing to twist in my gut. I look over to Bella who gets a pained look on her face.

"Like watch more baseball on the flat screen? Or go to the Coffee Shop? Same people, same steak, same berry cobbler every night? That's you, Dad. Not us." she says and I stare at her in shock. I can't believe she just said that. I know that we have to leave to protect him, but I didn't think it would hurt him and us this much. I didn't want for dad to get hurt.

"I just got you girls back." he says looking wounded.

"And if we don't get out now, we're going get stuck here like mom was." my heart drops into my stomach as she says this and I feel tears brimming my eyes, but I shove them down.

"Lils...?" he turns to me and I take a deep breath before signing to him.

**_Wherever Bella goes, I go. Staying with you is not for us._**

I feel like I just punched him in the face as he stands there, stunned. Bella and I take this as our opportunity and brush past him, heading out to the truck. We both throw our bags in the back and get in, Bella turning the car on and pulling out. I can feel myself sobbing as she drives. Dad's look of hurt is burned into my brain as Bella and I said those things to him. I like being here with dad and I didn't want to wound him like that. Maybe if I told Bella about my visions, this wouldn't have happened. We wouldn't have hurt dad like that. We wouldn't be running from a murderous vampire. This is all my fault.

I feel the car jolt a bit and turn to see Edward opening the door and sliding into the driver seat as Bella slides over to the middle, letting him in.

"His face... I said the same words my mother used when she left him." she says and I wipe away the warm tears off my cheeks.

"It was the only way he'd let you two go." Edward says and then floors the truck.

"Your father's safe now. The tracker is following us -" Edward tells us and I feel the car shake and I panic, thinking that's him. Bella and I grab onto each other until Edward turns to us.

"It's alright. It's just Emmett. Alice and Jasper are in the car behind us." he tells us and I turn around, seeing Emmett standing while Edward is driving full speed.

_This is all my fault. This is all my fault_. _This is all my fault._ _This is all my fault..._

I feel someone tap me and see Edward looking at me, curiously. "Why do you think that?" he asks. I sigh and close my eyes, picturing every single dream I had about them_. The fog bank, the flashes of orange, blonde, and black, the docks, the baseball field with Bella..._

When I open my eyes Edward keeps looking back and forth from the road to me, confused and shocked. "They were dreams?"

_Yes and sometimes they were just flashes._

Edward frowns while looking at the road. Bella looks back and forth between us "What?" she asks Edward who shakes his head, confused.

"I don't...I don't know." he says, looking genuinely perplexed. She turns back towards me but I just feel so frustrated and guilty. I should have warned them, I should have told them about my visions. I didn't think that one with Bella would actually come true. I felt safe with the Cullens and thought that nothing could happen. I tricked myself and now, the people I love are paying the price.

I look up as Edward pulls up to the Cullen house. When he stops the car, my door swings open and I jump, looking over to see that it's only Jasper. He frowns when he sees my red eyes and, reaches to pull me out of the car. I hold my arms out to him, accepting his embrace. I need this now. He gently sweeps me out of the car, and holds me tight. I can feel him placing a hand on the back of my head while the other one is on my back. I let out a shaky breath and Jasper pulls back, cupping my face.

"Are you okay, darlin?" he asks and I shake my head no. I know that this is going to keep dad safe, but I wish we didn't have to hurt him. I wish that I could have given them a warning. Jasper nods and grabs my hand, leading me inside behind Edward, Bella, Alice, and Emmett. As I walk through the door, Jasper pulls me behind him as Edward does the same to Bella. Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Alice get into defensive crouches and I look over Jasper's shoulder, seeing the black-haired vampire. I let out a gasp as Carlisle rushes forward.

"Laurent just came to warn us. About James." Carlisle says and they back down. Jasper wraps an arm around my shoulders, keeping me slightly behind him, forming a barrier between the vampire and me. I feel myself melting into Jasper, feeling safe in his arms.

"I've grown tired of his games, but he's got unparalleled senses. Absolutely lethal. I've never seen anything like him in three hundred years ... And the woman, Victoria, will back him. Don't underestimate her." he tells Carlisle and I tense up.

Lethal.

Fear strikes me like a bullet and I feel my breath hitch. I look over to Bella who looks as terrified as I am. Dr. Cullen nods thanks. Laurent looks at Edward and Jasper while sparing a glance at Bella and I, his face actually looks apologetic.

"I'm truly sorry for what's been unleashed here." he says and then disappears into the woods. All the Cullens start walking towards a door as Jasper grabs my hand, pulling me along. When we get through the door, Bella and I see that the room is a garage with many expensive cars. We both stand there, watching as all the Cullens run around, grabbing thing out of the cupboards. Cell phones, batteries, maps, portable GPS units, changes of clothes, cans of gasoline...

Bella and I look at each other in shock that they're so well prepared. When I turn my head, I see Rosalie just standing there with her jaw locked in anger. Jasper turns towards Carlisle so I can see what he's saying.

"I've had to fight our kind before. We're hard to kill." he says and I frown. What does he mean he's had to fight vampires and kill them?

"But not impossible. We'll tear him up -" Edward assures.

"We'll rip him apart with our hands, then burn the pieces -" Emmett cuts in with obvious joy.

"I don't relish killing another creature. Even a sadistic one like James." Carlisle says.

"If he doesn't get to one of us first." Rosalie says, glaring right at us. Bella and I look at each other, suddenly scared for the Cullens. We didn't think that there would be a chance where they could be hurt or killed.

"This is insane. You can't put yourselves in danger like this - for us." Bella says.

"Too late." she says and Jasper places a hand on her shoulder, the "twins" glaring at each other.

"I'll run Bella and Lily south, while you lead the tracker away -" Edward says and I panic for a second, not wanting to separate from Jasper.

"No, Edward, we need you here to help us here. We need to catch him before he can track the girls and we'll have a better chance with you here." Carlisle says and Alice turns to her brother.

"I'll go with Bella and Lily. Jasper and I will drive them south." she turns toward her brother "I'll keep her safe, Edward." she assures him, but Edward looks pained. I feel a little relieved that I won't be separated from Jasper, but I feel bad for my sister, who has a saddened look on her face. Edward grabs out bags and starts pulling out our clothes.

"Esme, Rosalie, put these on so the tracker will pick up their scent." Edward says and Esme immediately grabs my jacket, pulling it around her while Rosalie drops Bella's.

"Why should I? What are they to me? Just a danger you've inflicted on us -" Rosalie starts and now I feel even more guilty. Jasper walks up behind me and wraps an arm around my shoulders. Carlisle turns to her, a flash of anger on his face.

"Rosalie. They're a part of this family now. And we protect our family." he says. Rosalie looks at him before huffing and putting on Bella's jacket. Carlisle hits a button that opens the doors to the garage before he and Esme get in an SUV while Rosalie and Emmett get in her red sports car. Jasper leads me towards the other SUV, putting me in the front seat. While he gets in the driver side. Alice climbs in the back and I look out the window seeing Edward and Bella exchange some words.

"You're my life now."

I see Edward say and my eyes widen. He then puts Bella in the backseat with Alice and closes the door. The pained look on his face not leaving. Jasper pulls the car out of the garage and speeds down the road. He reaches over and grabs my hand, a comforting gesture that I really need at this moment. He speeds down the highway and I keep glancing behind me, seeing Bella cry which breaks my heart. I glance over to Jasper who looks back, giving me a small, comforting smile. I'm really glad that he's here, I couldn't imagine being in my sister's shoes. I look out the window, seeing all the green of the forest near the highway. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, falling asleep with my hand still in Jasper's.

_I open my eyes and see my reflection in a mirror. I frown and look around seeing I'm in a room full of mirrors. I recognize this place. It's the ballet studio Bella and I used to go to. I cringe when I think of embarrassment from being in a pink tutu and dancing. I shake my head and look around. It's exactly how it was when we were younger. When I glance into another mirror, I gasp when I see James behind me, sick smile on his face._

I wake up with a start and feel someone squeeze my hand. I look over and see that Jasper keeps glancing from the road to me, worried expression on his face. I just shake my head and rub the sleep from my eyes. I look out the window and see that we are out of Washington as the terrain is drier and browner. When I turn around, I see Bella still looking absolutely miserable while staring out the window. Alice keeps glancing towards her, looking concerned.

"I called mom." Bella says, knowing I'm watching her and I nod. She seems so morose that it's upsetting me. I just hope that this all ends soon so she can get back to Edward. It's like she left half of herself with Edward.

A couple of hours later, we finally arrive at a hotel in Phoenix. Jasper and Alice check into a room and we all walk upstairs. Jasper tells Bella and I to go to sleep as we wait for any news of James. I nod as Bella and I walk into the bedroom and lay down on the bed. I look over at her and see that she has no energy while I'm feeling tired myself. She just seems so empty, so I reach out and tap her to get her attention.

"E-Everything will b-be okay, Bells. I love you." I say and she smiles at me.

"I love you too, Lils." she says before rolling over. When I hear her slow, steady breaths, I close my eyes and lay there for a couple of minutes before falling asleep.

_When I open them, I'm back in the ballet studio. I frantically look around, expecting James to show up. I wait for a couple of moments, finding that I'm alone. I calm down a bit until i feel pain explode in the back of my head and then my back. I place my hand on my back and pull it towards my face, seeing it painted with blood. I start sobbing and look up, seeing James. His eyes dark with thirst, his lips curved into a smile, showing me a row of razor sharp teeth._

I open my eyes and look around, finding my sister gone. I pull myself out of bed and walk towards the door, finding Alice, Jasper, and Bella sitting around the table. They all look up when they see me enter, Jasper getting up and walking towards me. I look over at my sister who looks confused. Jasper pulls me in for a hug and I bury my face in his chest, closing my eyes. Jasper turns his head and I look over to see Bella on the phone, judging by her facial expression, it's him.

"Edward, are you alright?" she asks and Jasper puts an arm around my shoulder, watching my sister talk on the phone. "This is my fault. You warned me, but I didn't think. I just..." she trails off and I assume that Edward says something to her "When will you get here?" she asks and I raise my eyebrows. What happened? Bella nods and then ends the phone call.

"We have to move." Alice says and Jasper nods, turning to me.

"We're gonna go downstairs and get the bill. You stay here until we come back up." he says and I nod. He tuns to Alice and they both grab our bags and exit the room.

After about ten minutes, Jasper and Alice haven't come back up. I pace back and forth, not being able to stand still. Bella walks back into the bedroom and I walk over to the couch to sit down, trying to relax myself. I look down at the table and see a drawing. When I get a look at it, I see that it's the drawing of the mirrored ballet studio. I feel like I can't breath as I look at the picture, wanting it to be false. My dream about James comes flashing through my mind. Oh, no...

My heart drops into my stomach and I know I have to tell Alice about my dream. I don't even think, I bolt out of the room and sprint down the hallway towards the elevators.

Something is going to happen at the ballet studio.

I'm right near the elevators when I feel myself being grabbed and pulled into a room with quick speed. Before I can cry out, a cold hand is crushing my throat, my gasp dying as I'm being choked. I widen my eyes when I see James standing there, smile on his face while looking victorious.

"You just made this so much easier, my little Lily." he says and I claw at his arm, trying to free my throat to breathe. "I visited your house and got something very important." With the hand not choking me, he shows me a video tape. I feel the dark swallowing me as I see James malicious smile fades away into unconsciousness.

Several things flash into my mind before I fully drown in the blackness.

Bella is one of them.

My big sister whose done so much for me in my life. My big sister who has protected me from so much and cared for me. My big sister who I love more than myself. Memories of us laughing together, me crying on her shoulder as she comforts me, giving each other advice, protecting each other. Old memories that I've kept locked away are resurfacing and I watch them like a movie.

Then I see Jasper.

Every single moment that I've ever had with him. The first time I ever saw him in class, all of those charming smiles that make me melt, every time he's called me 'darlin,' holding his hand, hugging him, his musky, masculine scent. I just wish that I could have told him how much I love him, because I don't know if I'm going to make it out of this. I wish I could go back. I wish I could tell him how he saved me from my miserable, alone life. I want to tell him how important he is to me. I don't know if I'm going to live through this. I don't know if James is going to kill me, my sister, or both of us. I know that if I die, I would like for Bella to live. I would like for her to stay alive with Edward. I don't want to leave Jasper, but I love my sister too much for her to live without Edward.

So, now, in my last thoughts before the darkness swallows me and I drift into nothingness, the two most important people in my life - Jasper and Bella, are occupying my mind.

I guess that's a good way to die, right?

**Hey guys,**

**How'd you like this chapter? Any thoughts, suggestions, opinions? Leave me a review letting me know! I take criticisms with an open mind. We're almost done but I have a question for you...**

**Would you want me to jump straight into Part II? Or would you like a series of one-shots in Jasper's POV? I'm going to definitely do both, I just want to know which one you would like first?**

**Let me know!**

**Pictures are on my profile and Photobucket account!**

**Have any of you listened to my playlist? I've added new songs to it, let me know what you think!**

**-Jalen-**


	13. PART I: Chapter 13

**Halcyon**

**PART I**

**Chapter 13**

I feel myself being shaken and open my eyes, seeing a figure leaning over me. I'm not dead? Their face is blurry and I have to blink a couple of times to clear up my vision. When I finally focus, I see that it's Bella and her face looks panicked. I feel relief in my gut when I see her. Where is here? She tilts my head up and gently touches my neck, but I wince when she gently brushes over it. It feels sore and when I swallow, as my throat screams in protest. James really did a number on it. Wait, is Jasper here?

"J-Jasper...?" I moan out, my throat feeling raw.

"He's not here. Lily, come one. Can you stand?" she asks and I nod, sitting up slowly. I look around and see that we're in the studio. My blood runs cold. We have to leave. Now. Where are the rest of the Cullens? I don't know why she's not here with them and I'm a little disappointed. Bella throws my arm around her shoulders and helps to lift me up. I'm wobbly on my feet and I'm stumbling, but we need to get out of here. We start walking to the door, but she stops. When I look up, I see James standing there, holding a camcorder in his hand.

"Sorry. But your sister made it so easy to get you here. Leaving the room by yourself." he says, shaking his head like he's scolding me. "So, to make things more entertaining, I'm going to make a little film of our time together." he turns it on and points it at us "And... action!" he says.

I'm shaking, absolutely terrified of this monster. Part of me knows that this is my certain death and I wish that he would just get it over with. Part of me wants to go down with a fight. Bella seems to have the same idea as she throws her purse at him to serve as a distraction. We both make a break for the door only to be intercepted by James.

"Excellent! An escape attempt. Suddenly, he's right in front of them." he smiles, teasing us and taking joy in playing with his meal. "It'll break Edward and Jasper's little heart." he says coming closer to us and I feel paralyzed, tears brimming my eyes. No, please leave them alone.

"They have nothing to do with this!" Bella yells but James shakes his head.

"They will. Their rage will make for more interesting sport than their feeble attempt to protect you." he says and I see Bella take something out of her pocket and hides it in her hand. She suddenly sprays him with the pepper spray and grabs my hand, running to the door. A twinge of hope passes through me but leaves just as quickly as it came.

Suddenly, James is in front of us. My scream is cut short as he throws me back and I crash into a mirror, shattering it. Pain explodes in my head and back when I smack them on the mirror, just like my dream and I can feel the warm, sticky blood running down my back. This is familiar. I lay on the ground and see that he threw Bella into a column as he walks up to Bella, filming her. When I roll over, more glass cuts into my back and I wince, glancing over to Bella. She sits up, helplessly watching as he stalks over to her. I lay on the ground, my vision fuzzy and my head pounding, not being able to help my sister. I try to sit up, but fall right back down, the world spinning. I let the tears of frustration and pain roll down my cheeks. I watch as James crouches in front of Bella, taunting her with the camera in her face.

"S-Stop!" I yell out and James turns to me with a smirk. He then grabs Bella's leg and twists it and I can see my sister's face contort in pain. I realize that he just broke her leg and I can actually feel my sister's pain. "No!" I yell out as much as I can, but I can feel my voice cracking. James continues to film Bella as she writhes on the floor in pain. I close my eyes and sob, angry that I can't do anything to help her. This is all my fault. Why did I have to leave the room? This is my fault. I'm so sorry, Bella.

I feel the ground shake a bit and open my eyes. It's Edward. He is in a defensive crouch as James is on the floor a couple of feet away. Edward's face twists into a pained expression as he sees my sister in agony. This serves as a distraction, so James charges Edward and slams his head into the mirror. He cracks the mirror as he slams Edward's head once more. James says something to Edward which angers him as he locks his fury filled gaze on James.

"I'm strong enough to kill you."

Edward flings James backwards, smashing him through a mirror. Edward runs over to Bella and scoops her up, jumping to me. Before he can fully get over to where I'm laying, James yanks them both back in mid-air, and sends Bella crashing to the floor and into glass. I lift my head and muster up all my strength, desperate to crawl over to her. I feel dizzy and nauseous, but I need to get over to her. James throws Edward through the top window while I continue to pull myself towards Bella. James crouches beside her and grabs her hand. He stares right at Edward and bites into Bella's wrist. My heart drops into my stomach and I start to painic. No!

Edward's fury flares and he snarls at James, tackling him. I crawl toward Bella as she trembles on the floor in pain. I sit up and place her head into my lap, trying to calm her down as much as I can. She continues to cry out which brings tears to my eyes as I can feel myself panicking. Is she dying? Oh God, please don't let her die. She can't die. Please don't let her die. I start sobbing as I hold her, wanting to take away the pain. When I look over at the fight, I see Edward biting into James' neck, ripping some of it off. I cringe and turn to look back down at my sister.

I never imagined that I would ever witness my sister in this much pain.

I see a flash of movement and look over, Carlisle is here. His hand is on Edward's shoulder which snaps him out of his fury, so he walks towards us. I see someone near us and Alice is trying to calm Bella down, blood is on Alice's hand and she looks panicked. She looks over to Carlisle, calling him as I feel someone turning me around. I jump in fear, thinking that it's the woman, Victoria. I'm crushed into a cold body and inhale, feeling some relief. I close my eyes and sigh, realizing that it's Jasper, so I wrap my arms around him as he holds me.

There is no greater joy than being in the embrace of someone you love. You feel almost invincible in their arms, knowing that they would rather take on the devil himself than let something happen to you. I almost feel ashamed at this, realizing that every moment I spent without Jasper, I felt like half of me was missing. I felt empty without him. In Jasper's arms, I'm whole and I'm alive.

We stay like this for a couple of moments before I crash back into reality. I turn my attention back towards my sister who now has Carlisle helping her.

"Jasper, go." Carlisle says motioning towards Alice and Emmett who are holding James. Jasper looks at me and reluctantly nods, letting me go and walking over to them. He and Emmett hold James as Alice jumps up and rips his head clean off his body. I feel a little sick watching that, so I turn back to Bella as Calisle examines her wounds which look severe. I grab her hand left hand, brushing the hair out of her face as she cries. Flames erupt as Emmett and Jasper tear up the floor to burn James' body.

"Her femoral artery's been severed. She's losing too much blood..." Carlise says and I wince, knowing how serious that is. I look down at my dying sister. Please someone help her.

"You have to make a choice. Either let the change happen -" Carlisle starts but Edward shakes his head.

"No!"

"It's going to happen. I've seen it -" Alice starts and I realize they're talking about her becoming a vampire. If it saves her...

"It doesn't have to be that way." he defends.

"Alice, find me a tourniquet. A rag, a shirt..." Carlisle instructs her and she nods, ripping off her sleeve and wrapping Bella's leg.

"It's burning!" she cries out and my heart breaks.

"What's the other choice?" Edward asks but Carlisle ignores him, too focused on working.

"Higher, Alice." he instructs.

"Carlisle." Edward says and Carlisle sighs.

"You can try to suck the venom out." he says and I stare at him. That would work? If Bella turned into a vampire, I don't know what I would do. She wouldn't be able to live with mom or dad. We wouldn't be able to live together. I don't even know what I would tell them - that she died? Then she'd move with the Cullens who would have to leave Forks. I wouldn't be able to live without her or Jasper. I would have absolutely nothing.

This is not the time for her to become one of them.

"I...won't be able to stop..." Edward says and Carlisle turns to him.

"Find the will to stop. But choose, she only has minutes left." My heart drops into my stomach as he says this. My sister only has minutes left. She can't become one of them. Not yet. I look over at Edward who has a war on his mind. I know that time is ticking and I look at Edward, irritated at him.

"Edward, d-do something!" I yell out, startling everyone including myself. The only person I have ever let hear my voice is laying on the floor dying right now. As I look back to my sister, I let the tears fall down my cheeks. When I look back up, Edward is staring at me and I silently plead with him for a couple of moments, before he finally crouches down next to Bella.

"It's alright, Bella. I'll make it go away." he tells my sister who cries from the pain. Edward gently grabs her wrist and brings it to his mouth, sucking the venom out. I watch her as the pain seems to be receding. Her face is calming as she watches Edward, who looks like he's fighting a war while drinking her blood. Jasper wraps his arms around me while I silently pray that this works. His touch is comforting and I definitely need it. Edward doesn't take his eyes off of my sister and I see that she is calm, not writhing on the ground anymore.

"Stop. Her blood is clean, you're killing her." I see Carlisle say and I start panicking when Edward doesn't listen, he keeps sucking.

"Stop! P-Please!" I move towards him but Jasper holds me back. I start thrashing in his arms, Edward killing my sister right in front of me. I start sobbing when I realize that he's taking too much. Bella's eyes are looking dazed. Edward looks over to me but I can't take my eyes off my best friend. My sister is going to die. Every wonderful memory that I've ever had with her flashes through my mind. Every laugh I've ever shared with her. Every private joke. Everything that I'll never have with her again.

I lay my head against Jasper's chest as he tightens his arms around me. Bella's eyes close and I let out another sob. My best friend is dying and it's my fault. I'm so sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry.

All of a sudden, Edward literally throws himself across the studio. Carlisle immediately checks on Bella and I can see him sigh in relief. I feel the hope flowing back through my body as I look at him. "We got a pulse. We have to get her to the hospital, now." Carlisle scoops her up and hurries out along with Edward. I sit there in Jasper's arms in shock. She's going to be okay. Bella is going to be okay. I stare at the spot where she was, all the blood on the ground.

That's when I notice my wounds, my mind pushing the pain aside for a little while so I could focus on my sister. I wince as Jaspers tightens his arms, squeezing the cuts on my back while the ache in my head is growing. I smacked it on the glass harder than I thought. A stab of pain causes me to grimace and grab my head, which alerts Jasper as I feel him turn me around.

"What happened?" he asks and I reach up and try to point at my back. Alice walks over to us and they both lift my shirt in the back and I cringe when someone touches the cuts. They don't feel too serious, probably just scrapes. Suddenly, I feel Jasper pick me up and run across the studio, keeping me behind him while he's crouched in front of me. I look over him and see Alice looking at her hand which is painted red with my blood. She looks at it with lust before shaking her head. She quickly wipes it off and squeezes her eyes shut.

"Alice, no!" Jasper yells and she opens her eyes, nodding.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. It just took me off guard." she says. Jasper still looks a little apprehensive and I realize that she almost attacked me. That little pixie almost killed me. I realize that I'm still shaking and he looks down at me. Jasper gives me a small smile before turning back to Alice.

"You and Emmett finish up here, I'll take care of Lily." I see him tell Alice who nods, running back over to Emmett. Jasper then sweeps me up in his arms and runs out of the studio. I close my eyes and rest my head against his chest, trying to calm the pounding and dizziness. I can feel the wind as he runs toward some destination. Burying my head into his hard chest, I let his scent soothe me.

When I feel him stop, I open my eyes and realize that we're back at the hotel. Jasper takes us over to Carlisle's SUV and grabs a black bag out of the trunk. He carries me over to a back entrance to the hotel, running up the steps and back towards the room. I guess that they didn't check out of the hotel. He opens the door to the room and I realize that we're alone. Alice and Emmett taking care of the studio while Carlisle and Edward are at the hospital with Bella. God, I hope that she's okay. Please let her be okay.

Jasper brings me into the bedroom and sets me down on the bed, opening the bag and spilling out its contents. I see that it's basically a first aid kit. He grabs some bandages, alcohol, and gauze and sets them aside before running to the bathroom, coming back with a bunch of towels.

"I need to clean you back but you're going to have to take your shirt off. Can you do that for me, Lily?" he asks and I nod, I start to lift up my shirt and I feel Jasper's cold hands help me. The cuts are sticking to my shirt and I wince when they pull away as he slips the shirt from me. I thought that when I would take off my shirt for Jasper, we would be in better circumstances. I almost chuckle at the though. Almost. Jasper hands me a towel to cover up my front with as he moves behind me.

I can feel a cold, wet cloth wiping my back. I try to stay still, but squirm a couple of times when the towel wipes over my cuts, but I can tell that Jasper is being extremely gentle with me. He grabs the alcohol and saturates a towel with it. He then places his cold hand on my bare shoulder and I feel a wave of calm wash over me. I close my eyes and enjoy it for a couple of seconds before it's replaced by a stinging pain as Jasper wipes my cuts. I'll admit that my pain tolerance is not good and I'm a bit of a baby. This hurts. I wince and cry out when the towel wipes my cuts. I can tell that Jasper is going as fast as possible, but I cringe every time he cleans the cuts. When he's done, I can feel him place his cool lips to my shoulder. I take a couple of breaths and feel him bandage them up.

He finishes bandaging them and I sigh in relief as the stinging recedes. He then walks around to sit on the bed in front of me, taking off his long-sleeved thermal and handing it to me, helping me put it on. He sits in front of me with a white short sleeve shirt, his skin almost as pale as it. Jasper gently cradles my face in his arms and I can see his eyes lock onto my neck as he lifts my face a bit. I wince at this movement and shudder when I remember James choking me. His brow furrows into a pained expression as he looks at it.

"When Alice said that he took you, I lost it. I've never wanted to kill another vampire more than I wanted to kill James. I thought that I wasn't going to make it in time to you." he says, shaking his head while I look down, guilty. I shouldn't have left the room. He gently tilts my chin up to look at him. "I'm so sorry, Lily. You got hurt because of me. I didn't protect you and now you and your sister are hurt." he says and I frown. What is he saying. "If you never want to see me again, I would understand." I stare at him in disbelief? Doesn't he know how I feel? Doesn't he know that he has half of my heart now? Doesn't he know how much I love him?

No, because you haven't told him, yet.

I shake my head no and I can see relief flash across his face. It actually hurts to not be with him. It's an actual ache in my chest that I feel every single time he's not with me. Why would I want to leave him. A life without him is not a life worth living.

"I haven't mastered sign language yet, but I did learn one thing I wanted to show you." he says and I look at him, curiously.

He holds up his pinky.

_**I**_

He then forms an L.

**_L_**

Then extends his thumb and pinky finger.

**_Y_**

_I love you_

My eyes widen as he drops his hand, watching me. My jaw drops and I can feel the tears sting my eyes. He loves me back. My heart is slamming in my chest and I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

When I was younger, I always dreamt about what it would be like for a boy to tell me those three words. It's always involved a ball gown, prince charming, a castle, a pumpkin, and a fairy godmother. Fairy tales don't exist, but true love sure as hell does and it's right here, all around us. I never thought I would actually cry when he told me, I never thought that I would be rendered speechless. It's an incredible feeling for someone to love you and for you to love them back.

Jasper looks at me as I process what he just signed to me. He suddenly looks down and I snap out of it. Generally, when someone tells you that they love you and you love them back, _you tell them._ I reach my hand up to sign but stop when I want to do something else. Something I rarely allow myself to do to people other than my sister. I open my mouth and speak.

"I love y-you." I rasp out, my throat still sore. I know that it didn't sound pretty and I stuttered, but I said it. Jasper snaps his head up to look at me, shock on his face. I want to tell him. I want to talk to him. I trust him enough to let him hear my voice. Something I've only ever done with Bella. I reach my hand out and place it on his cheek as his face breaks out into a smile. I have to smile back at him at the joy on his face.

"I love you, Liliana Swan. I love you with everything I am. I never realized how lonely I was before you walked into that Calculus classroom. I've found a reason for my existence, Miss Swan." he brings my hand up and kisses it "To love and protect you."

My view of Jasper becomes blurry as tears form in my eyes and roll down my cheeks. The words I just read from his gorgeous lips are so beautiful as he poured every ounce of emotion into them. He reaches up his hands to cup my cheek and wipes away the tears. "May I kiss you, Lily?" he asks me.

"Y-Yes." I whisper, barely audible with a smile as I can feel a twist in my lower gut, the butterflies kicking in anticipation. I'm nervous as Jasper slowly slides his hand to the back of my neck and pulls our faces closer while our eyes stay glued to each other. My nose brushes up against his and I let out a shaky breath, closing my eyes. I can feel something cool, gently touch my lips.

My first kiss with Jasper. My first kiss ever. I didn't feel the earth move or fireworks or any other cliché that girls have said about their first kiss. What I did feel is absolute love and adoration towards Jasper. I feel an strong connection with him. I feel anchored to him. Where he goes, I go. I feel connected to him now. My heart is now in his cold hands and they'll stay there forever.

I am his, now.

Another hand comes up to caress my cheek as I finally have feeling back in my body and I move my hands and place them flat on his chest. I sit up a little bit and move closer towards Jasper as he moves his hands and pulls me into his lap. I bring my hands up and tangle them in his hair as he deepens the kiss.

My heart is slamming in my chest as I kiss him. I don't have much to compare it to, but I don't think anyone else's would be up to par with Jasper's kisses. His cold lips feel amazing against mine and his hands hold me against him. I don't think anyone will make me feel the way Jasper does.

I pull back, only because one more second, I would have passed out from lack of oxygen. I open my eyes and stare into Jasper's as I pant, trying to catch my breath. He runs a hand through my hair and I smile, finally having him. Finally knowing that he loves me just as much as I love him. Finally knowing that I have him. I bury my head in Jasper's neck and close my eyes, realizing how tired I am from everything. I feel myself falling asleep, relieved that it's finally over. I'm becoming dead weight in his arms and I can feel him gently rocking me.

You know that saying, every ending is a new beginning? It's true. The threat of James has come to an end, but being with Jasper has just begun, and I find myself excited for what's next.

**Hey guys,**

**So, what did you think of this chapter. The next chapter might be the last chapter for Part I and I'm going to get right into writing Part II. I'm VERY excited to finish this and I'm happy you're all enjoying this. Any suggestions, comments, or criticisms? Leave me a review letting me know or PM me.**

**Pictures are on my profile and Photobucket album.**

**How many of you have listened to my playlist? What do you think? Link is on my profile.**

**Thank you!**

**-Jalen-**


	14. END OF PART I

**Halcyon**

**Chapter 14**

**END OF PART I**

I feel myself being lifted and placed on the bed, with the soft covers being pulled over me. I find myself sinking into the bed, enjoying it's comfort before I feel Jasper pull away and panic. I snap my eyes open and reach out, grabbing a hold of his shirt.

"N-No." I mumble "S-Stay, please." I look up at him and see him smile before my heavy eyes close again. Everything is catching up to me and I feel exhausted. The bed shifts as Jasper climbs in next to me, pulling the covers over both of us. I curl myself into him, laying my head on his chest as he brings his arms around me and I can feel him place a kiss on my head. The feel of his cold, hard body against mine is soothing and I fall asleep within minutes.

_Opening my eyes, I'm back at this meadow. It's sunny out and the sky is cloudless. When I look down at myself, I see that I'm back in my white dress. I immediately smile because I love coming back to this place. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see a little figure running towards me. There she is. That beautiful little girl. She's wearing a white dress like mine while her hair falls down to her waist in gorgeous, brown ringlets. I smile and run towards her, opening my arms as she runs right into them. I pick her up and swing her around before setting her on my hip, surprising myself with my strength. She laughs and looks up at me, resting her head on my shoulder while wrapping her arms around my neck. Who is this little girl?_

I feel myself being gently shaken and open my eyes, seeing Jasper with a small smile on his face, leaning over me. I wipe the sleep from my eyes and read his lips as he talks to me.

"Your parents are on their way to the hospital. Edward is still there with your sister." he says and I nod, sitting up and stretching. Jasper gets off the bed and grabs something, setting it down at the edge of the bed.

"I brought your bag up so you can get changed, though I do like seeing you wear my shirt." he says and I smile at him, blush spreading across my cheeks. I get up and open my bag, grabbing a purple henley and jeans out of it, along with some underwear and my toothbrush. I walk into the bathroom and splash some water on my face before brushing my teeth. I peel off Jasper's shirt and my old clothes, feeling better as I slip on my fresh clothes.

I have to double take when I glance in the mirror, seeing the angry purple and blue bruises on my neck. I grimace and lift my head, turning it side to side while I stare at them, a little reminder of James. I study them and see that they're the shape of a really big hand, almost reaching around my whole neck. He propbably could have snapped it if he wanted to. The thought makes me shudder and I poke at them, wincing when I feel how raw it is. How am I supposed to hide this? I gather up all my dirty clothes and walk into the bedroom, shoving them in my bag before walking into the living room, finding Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, and Alice all sitting down on the couches. They turn towards me as I enter and I point to my neck, showing them the nasty bruises.

"Alice, do you have a scarf with you?" Carlisle asks and she nods, walking over to her bag. Jasper strides over to me and lifts my chin, frowning when he sees them up close. I can feel the anger towards James rolling of him but I place a hand on his wrist, giving him a small smile to show that it doesn't hurt that much. Alice returns with a knit, grey scarf and she gently wraps it around my neck, covering up the bruises before arranging my hair a bit. She steps back and smiles at me. "There, now you can't even see it."

Carlisle walks over and smiles at me. "Your mother and father are on their way. I told them that Edward, Jasper, and I came to Phoenix so they could persuade you girls to return home. As far as they and the hospital know, Bella tripped down two flights of stairs and through a window." I nod at the believable story. Sad thing, I could actually believe that Bella tripped down the stairs and through a window. My clumsy big sister. I'm just glad she's okay. "Would you like to go see her?" he asks and I nod. He smiles and then turns to Jasper.

"Would you mind taking her, we're going to get everything settled here." he asks and Jasper shakes his head, gently grabbing my hand and leading me to the door. He grabs the keys from the coffee table and we walk downstairs towards the Jeep. Jasper opens the door for me and I slide in the front seat as Jasper gets in the driver side. He starts the car and pulls out of the hotel parking lot, driving to the hospital. He reaches out his hand and takes mine, gently squeezing it. I'm excited to see Bella and happy to know that she's okay. I don't know what I would have done if I lost her. I just wonder what the extent of her injuries are. I also wonder how mom and dad are going to react. Mom will probably be a wreck and dad will put up his emotional wall. I just hope that he forgives us.

Jasper pulls up to the hospital and parks in a spot, getting out of his side and opening the door for me. When I step out, he fixes the scarf to cover up my bruises better and I realize how much of a pain it's going to be until it's healed. Jasper and I reach out and take each other's hand as we enter the hospital. He leads me over to the front desk as the woman looks up from the computer. Jasper puts on a charming smile and starts speaking to her.

"Hello, ma'am. We're looking for Miss Bella Swan's room." he says and she looks back into the computer, typing in my sister's name.

"Are you family?" she asks him and he turns to me.

"She's her sister." he tells her and she looks back at the computer. "She's in room 105."

"Thank you very much." Jasper says and we both start walking down the hallway, looking for the room. When we find it, I open and see my sister unconscious, oxygen tubes sticking out of her nose. I see her foot has a cast and her arm is bandaged up. Edward looks up at us, guilty expression on his face.

_How is she?_

Edward looks up at me "Her leg is broken and she was stitched up. The doctor doesn't know when she will wake up, it's up to her." I nod and walk over to her bedside, taking her left hand in mine.

_Would you mind giving us some privacy?_

Edward looks at me and shakes his head. "Of course. Jasper and I will wait out there." he says looking at Jasper who walks over to me and places a kiss on his head before following Edward out. I watch them walk out and then turn back to my sister. My beautiful, brave, big sister.

"I'm s-sorry, Bells. I f-feel like this i-is all my f-fault." I pause, seeing if I get a reaction. "I sh-should have warned y-you and them a-about the dreams. You w-wouldn't be h-hurt. I'm just glad you're o-okay." I take a deep breath before continuing "I-I don't know w-what I would h-have done i-if you died. You're m-my best friend and I-I love you, B-Bells." I see the door open out of my peripheral vision and an older doctor steps in, smiling when he sees me.

"Hello" he greets and then looks back and forth between Bella and I "Sisters?" he asks and I nod, wiping away the tears from my cheeks. "Well, your sister is going to be just fine, I suspect she's just resting right now. She should wake up withting the next twenty-four hours." he tells me as he checks her IV and vitals. I keep a hold on Bella's hand while he checks her. He then writes something down on her chart and makes a quiet exit.

I sit with her for a little while longer before Edward and Jasper enter the room. I look over to them as Edward takes his seat on the other side of the bed and Jasper stands by the door. "Your father is here, your mother should be arriving soon."

I feel a twist in my gut as he says this. Charlie is here. I know that he's probably a little mad and upset at both of us. I know that I have to face him sooner or later so I stand up, giving my sister a last glance before walking out of the room. Jasper places a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to look at him. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asks me and I shake my head, knowing that he's probably not happy with Edward or Jasper at this moment. I need to seem him by myself. I stand on my tip toes and place a kiss on his cheek before exiting the room and turning toward the waiting room.

I walk down the hallway and see Charlie walking towards me. He spots me and his eyes brighten up a little bit. I start walking towards him quickly. He doesn't look mad, he looks relieved. I immediately wrap my arms around my dad as he hugs me back. I never realized how much I actually did miss him. One of my last regrets was that I was going to die and not be able to apologize for saying those things to him. He didn't deserve them, even if it was just for show.

We both stand there for a couple of moments, clutching onto my dad like a toddler. When we pull back I look at him, my face full of remorse.

_**I'm sorry.**_

Charlie looks at me for a couple of seconds before shaking his head "It's okay, Lils. I'm just glad that you're okay." He says and I nod. Charlie looks behind me and I see his eyes narrow. When I turn around, I see that Edward and Jasper are standing outside the room, watching us. Charlie starts walking down the hallway and I follow him, a little scared that he's confront Edward or something, but he doesn't. He completely ignores them and walks right into the room to take a seat next to Bella. I walk over to Jasper, leaving dad some privacy with Bella.

Later, Jasper and I are standing outside Bella's room. Edward is inside with her so Jasper and I left them some privacy. He still has the same pained, guilty expression on his face. I hope that he knows this is in no way his fault. If it's anybody's fault, it's mine. I saw James hurting Bella and I did nothing. I ignored my dreams and pushed it away as nonsense.

Why are these things happening to me? Does it have some link to my blood? Whatever it is, I'm having visions that are coming true and I need to pay attention to them. Somehow, I'm dreaming of the future. Weird, huh?

I lay my head on Jasper's shoulder as we wait outside Bella's room. Dad just left to go to the cafeteria to eat. I lay my head on Jasper's shoulder, still feeling a little tired from everything and my back is sore. My head does feel better, I don't have any pain except for a bit of a goose egg in the back. Jasper's arm is wrapped around my shoulders, gently rubbing my arm. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, relaxing until I feel Jasper tap me. I open my eyes and look up at him and he nods to something down the hall. I turn my head and see my mom walking quickly toward us. I don't even think, I shoot down the hallway and bolt towards her. She smiles and starts jogging, meeting me halfway as I run right into my mom's arms.

She hugs me tightly and I can feel her kissing the side of my head. I close my eyes and bury my head into her shoulder as I feel so happy that she's here. I missed her so much. Again, I feel like a toddler holding onto my mommy, but I don't even care. We both pull back and she smiles at me, some tears falling down her cheeks.

"Baby, I missed you." I see her say and I smile at her. I turn around and see Jasper standing there, watching our exchange with a smile on his face. I smile back and turn around as my mom watches us, curiously.

**_I want you to meet someone._**

I sign and she smiles at me. I lead her down the hallway as Jasper waits for us. I walk over to him and he puts an arm around my shoulder, pulling me to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Dwyer. I'm Jasper Hale." he extends his right hand and she looks a little surprised at first, before reaching out and taking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too." I see her say and I smile up at Jasper as he looks back down at me. I can tell that she already likes him, especially with how polite and proper he is. I see her look over to the room and she walks into it. I separate myself from Jasper and walk in after her, Edward sitting on one side of her. He looks up as she enters and stands up, walking over to her.

"Mrs. Dwyer, it's nice to meet you. I'm Edward Cullen."

Edward and mom stay in her room for the next couple of hours while I'm in and out. People walk in and deliver get well cards and flowers from Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Eric. Mom and dad exchange a few nice words before mostly staying in the room, Charlie's eyes narrowing at Edward. Mom keeps her seat at the side of the bed, for when Bella wakes up. Charlie goes back to the cafeteria to get coffee for him and mom while I'm staying in the room with Bella. Edward is sitting over in one of the chairs "sleeping" at the urging of my mom. Jasper walked to the cafeteria with Charlie, who's seemed to take a liking to Jasper which is more than I can say for Edward.

I'm holding Bella's left hand while mom holds Bella's right. I look over and see my mom texting on her phone and smile. Someone finally got a new power cord. I freeze when I feel Bella's left hand twitch. I look at her face and see Bella's eyes cracking open. I look over to mom and see she's noticed, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You're awake, baby. You're okay!" I see her and say and smile, turning back to my sister who looks extremely disoriented. She's looks around before her eyes land on me and she frowns in confusion.

"Edward? Where's -" Bella says and I look over to where he's "sleeping."

"He never leaves. And your dad's down in the cafeteria." Mom tells her and she frowns.

"What... happened?" she asks and I remember the cover story.

"You tripped down two flights of stairs and through a window." she tells her and I look at Bella but she just looks like she's drawing a blank "Edward and Jasper came here to convince you two to come back to Forks. His father brought him down. You girls went to their hotel but you tripped on the stairs."

Bella looks over to me and I discreetly nod, telling her to just go with it. She loses the frown and nods. "Sounds like me." she mutters and I smile, gently squeezing her hand. I look over and see mom looking at her phone.

It's Phil. He's worried about you. I told him to stay in Florida. The Suns signed him." she says, her face beaming. I smile over at her, seeing how happy she really is out there. "Jacksonville is always sunny and you girls will have your own bathroom." I look at her, frowning. I don't want to leave...

"Mom, wait. We want to live in Forks. Dad's there..." she glances at all the get well cards "...our friends are there."

Mom smirks and turns to Edward. "And those boys are there." I smile and look over at Bella who just shrugs. "Charlie doesn't like Edward. Blames him for you girls leaving." I see her say but that was already obvious. "I think that boy is in love with you." she says and I smile over at Bella who tries to hide hers.

"Um, Mom, would you mind getting Dad? I want to talk to him. Apologize." she says and mom nods.

"I'm sure he doesn't care about that, baby. But I'll go get him." she says, standing up and walking out of the room. Bella turns to me and narrows her eyes.

"Falling down two flights of stairs and through a window?" she asks and I smile before shrugging. I turn my head and see Edward "waking up." She looks at him and I take that as my cue to leave them in private. I walk out of the room and sit down on one of the benches. I finally have time to process everything that has happened. Everything that has changed within that last month. I feel serene...steady...trangquil. The storm is calmed.

Halcyon.

I smile to myself and catch movement out of the corner of my eye, seeing mom, dad, and Jasper walking down the hallway. They're actually chuckling at something Jasper said. He looks over at me with a smile on his face and I smile back at him. Yeah, everything is going right.

**Two Months Later...**

"S-Stop fidgeting!" I hiss at my sister as I almost stab her with the eyeliner.

The last two months have been pleasantly boring. Bella and I came back to live with our dad in Forks. Our home. When we got back to school, many rumors circulated about our sudden departure - none true. Dad forgave Bella and I and everything is back to normal, but I can tell that he's opening up more and more. The three of us are spending more time together, I really like it.

Mom is living in Florida with Phil, where he is playing for the Suns. We have plans to fly out there and visit her this summer which she is ecstatic about. I can really see how happy she is there. Moving to Forks was definitely the right decision.

Bella and Edward have fallen deeper and deeper in love every day. They can barely separate from each other, not that they want to. Charlie is still cold towards Edward, but remains civil for Bella's sake. In fact, he's downstairs right now waiting for Bella to finish getting ready.

Tonight is prom and right now, I'm finishing up my sister's makeup. Her hair is half up, half down and it's curly. Alice lent her a shorter, blue, gorgeous dress and she paired it with grey leggings. She's wearing a converse on one foot with her boot on the other. She finally got her cast taken off two weeks ago. I finish up her makeup and take a step back, smiling at the finished product. I can't help but feel a twinge of envy when I see how gorgeous she looks.

"There, all d-done." I tell her and she turns around to face the mirror, eyes widening a bit when she sees herself. She looks for a little bit before turning around to me, face looking unsure.

"Are you sure I look alright?" she asks, nervously looking down at the dress.

"Bells, y-you look b-beautiful." I tell her and she looks up, smiling at me.

"Thanks, Lils." I see her say before looking up at me with an eyebrow raised. "What are you and Jasper doing tonight?"

I shrug. Honestly, I don't know. All he told me was to be ready by seven and that he would come pick me up. "D-Don't know. He's picking m-me up when you g-guys leave." I tell her and she smiles at me as I try to hide my smile. I'm really excited to spend tonight with him.

"I should probably get downstairs before Edward gets chased off by dad's glare." Bella jokes and I shake my head.

"Please, n-nothing on this earth w-would be able t-to keep Edward away f-from you." I tell her and she laughs. I walk out of her bedroom and down the stairs, seeing Edward and Charlie getting up from the table and walking over.

"Is she ready?" Charlie asks me and I nod, turning back to the stairs as Bella slowly makes her way down. I smile at her and she gets to the bottom, holding her sweater in one arm. When I turn back to the gentlemen to see their reactions, Edward is looking at Bella like she's the most beaitiful woman in the world. I can't help but smile at this. I definitely approve of Edward, he takes good care of her and it's obvious that he loves her.

"You're perfect." I see him say and I glance over at dad who has a bit of a glare on his face. I have to wonder if dad will ever like Edward. Probably not. "I'll take good care of her, Chief." Edward says.

"Heard that before." I see dad mutter and gently smack his arm. He looks over to me with a small smile on his face before we follow them out. Edward walks outside but dad holds Bella back. "I put new pepper spray in your bag." he tells her and I laugh a little at this.

"Dad." I see her say and the Charlie stands there, looking a little awkward before saying. "... and... you look beautiful." They both smile as Bella makes her way outside. I watch her get in the car before walking outside.

_Edward._

He looks over to me and I smile.

_I love my sister more than my own life. Please, take care of her and if you ever wrong my sister, I don't care that you're a vampire, I will find a way to hurt you._

His lips twitch into a smile and I smile back.

_Have fun._

"Thanks, Lily." he says and slides in the car. Bella looks over to me with a confused look but I just wave to her as they pull out. I look at my watch and see that it's six-thirty which means I have to start getting ready. I hurry back into the house and into my room. I pull off my v-neck and capri pants and replace it with a blue, floral sundress with a dark grey cardigan. I put my grey converse's back on and walk over to my mirror, fixing my hair.

When I check my clock, I see that it's ten to six and Jasper is always early. I walk into the bathroom and quickly brush my teeth before seeing Charlie appear in the doorway. "Jasper just pulled up." I see him say and I spit out the rest of the toothpaste, rinsing out my mouth.

Walking downstairs with Charlie, I see Jasper walk up to the door. I open it for him and he smiles that amazing, gorgeous, impossibly charming smile at me as he stands there looking absolutely perfect. He's wearing a light lilac colored button down shirt with a taupe colored sweater over it. His blonde curls a little untamed on his head. I never thought that I'd be with someone this beautiful. "Hello, Lily." he says and I step aside, letting him enter the house.

Charlie comes walking over to us and Jasper smiles at him, extending his hand "Chief Swan." Charlie gives him a nod and takes his hand, shaking it.

"What are your plans for tonight?" he asks Jasper who looks over at me.

"I wanted us to have dinner at my house with my mother and father. They keep asking me to invite Lily over." Jasper tells Charlie who gives him a nod.

"That's sounds good. Well, you kids have fun tonight." my dad says and Jasper smiles.

"Thank you, sir. What time would you like her home by?" he asks my dad who looks over at me.

"Eleven should be good." I actually widen my eyes at this. My curfew with Jasper is usually ten o'clock, sometime ten-thirty if Charlie is feeling nice. He playfully mocks my look before turning back to Jasper.

"I'll take care of her, Chief Swan." Jasper says and Charlie nods. Jasper looks over at me and I hold up my hand. He nods and walks outside to the car while I turn back to my dad.

"I like him. His brother...not so much." Charlie says and I smile. "You still have that pepper spray just in case, right?" he asks and I rolls my eyes as he gives me a small smile. "Have fun tonight, Lils." I step forward and hug him. Dad returns the hug and we stay like that for a bit before I pull back.

**_I love you, dad._**

He smiles at me "Love you too, Lils. Go, have fun." he tells me and I smile, walking outside and over to the Jeep. Jasper waits and opens the door for me. I slide in the front seat as Jasper gets in the driver side. He pulls out of the driveway and starts driving, I recognize that he's driving towards his house. I know that we're not actually going there because Carlisle and Esme went out hunting. He reaches over and laces our fingers together as I turn to look at him.

"So, w-what's the r-real plan?" I ask him and he looks over at me with a small smirk. That's another thing that has changed within the last two months. I talk to Bella and Jasper now and I have found that my talking has improved. I don't stutter as much as I did, but I'm not perfect. I do feel comfortable enough to talk in front of him, though. I don't know if I'll ever get to the point where I'm comfortable in talking to everyone, but for now, this is an improvement.

"You will just have to wait and see, Lily." he teases and I shake my head, turning my attention back to the road. Jasper pulls down the road to his house and I can see his house come into view. He pulls the car in front of the house and turns if off, climbing out and opening my door for me. He takes my hand and leads me towards the forest surrounding his house. I follow him as we walk, the sun setting. I let out a little squeak when he unexpectedly scoops me up and starts running towards our destination.

He stops a couple of minutes later and I look around, seeing that we're in a grass bank. I see light coming from the middle of the field. As we get closer, I see that Jasper laid out a blanket and it's set up with candles that are in small jars. My jaw drops from the perfection of it. Jasper Hale - King of Romance. I look over to him as he smiles at my reaction.

**_I hoped that you would like it._**

Jasper signs and I smile. He's gotten pretty good at sign language over the last couple of months with me teaching him. We walk hand in hand over to the blanket as we sit down next to each other.

These last two months have been utterly amazing with Jasper. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. Our connection has gotten even stronger each day. Sometimes I don't feel worthy of Jasper. Sometimes I feel like there is someone who deserves him out there more than me. Jasper constantly lets me know how important I am to him and how much he loves me.

"It's twilight." I see him say and I look at the gorgeous sky. Blue, pink, orange, purple, yellow. My favorite time. I smile at the sky as Jasper and I both lay back. This is where I feel I belong, right here in Jasper's arms. It's where I was made to me. I look over at him and smile as he leans in to place his cool lips against mine. Every single kiss leaves me breathless.

I pull back and stare into his bright, golden eyes and smile. "I love you, Jasper." He smiles and brushes some of my hair out of my face.

"And I love you, Lily." he says and I cuddle up closer to him staring at the sky.

I've finally found my anchor. The one thing keeping me to the Earth. Jasper Hale. I'm in love and it's amazing. I would definitely recommend it. My heart belongs to this man laying next to me, I just hope that he takes good care of it. I hope he knows what he means to me. I hope he knows how much I love him.

I love Jasper so much, it hurts. I don't know how people survive this kind of love. I don't, but it's unbelievable. Overwhelming. Beautiful. Amazing.

I'm not too worried about the future. Will I become a vampire? I don't know. If it means staying with Jasper forever, I'll definitely consider it. I'm not worrying about anything tonight. It's just me and him. Together.

All I know is, with Jasper, the future is extremely bright.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hey guys,**

**So, that's the end of Part I. I'm starting Part II as soon as I upload this so expect that real soon. Thank you, thank you, thank you to all who support this story by favoriting, following, and reviewing. I had so much fun writing this. I never thought that I would ever write a Twilight fan fiction, but his little beauty appeared out of a dream one night. **

**If you want, Listen to Hear You Me by Jimmy Eat World while reading the last part. I think it really adds to the scene.**

**Pictures are on my profile and Photobucket account.**

**Playlist link on my profile.**

**Thank you!**

**-Jalen-**

**Update 5/16 - Companion piece _Halcyon: His Story_ is up.**


	15. PART II: Prologue

**Halcyon**

**PART II**

**Prologue**

Fear is a powerful emotion. It's one of the strongest. Some people fear the normal things like spiders, snakes, the dark, monsters in their closet, heights. Fear can cause you to do reckless things. Fear can cripple you. Fear can control you. Fear is relentless. Sometimes, you fear something so powerful, that you would rather be scared of things like spiders or snakes, because they're miniscule compared your worst nightmares. What do I fear?

My dreams.

Every single night, my dreams...or rather, nightmares shock me into waking up in a cold sweat and shaking like a leaf. The subject of them terrifies me to my core. The actions she does in them, makes me scared that she'll achieve. The vengeance she feels, makes me think that she'll win. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? What about a vampire who lost her mate. She's an unstoppable storm and she's coming. What happens if she wins?

We die.


	16. PART II: Chapter 1

**Halcyon**

**PART II**

**Chapter 1**

_I'm running through the forest in a panic. She's here. She's coming to kill me. I look around as I'm running, praying I don't catch a glimpse of her. I know that it's impossible to outrun her, she'll catch me. She always does. But, I keep on running, I can't give up. My feet are being cut from the ground, but I can't worry about that right now. She's coming. I need to keep running. I need to get out of here. She's coming to get me and she'll succeed. She always does. Suddenly, I'm crushed and pinned against a tree by my neck. I see her standing there with sick smile on her face, showing me a row of razor-sharp teeth that could split my skin like butter. Her vibrant orange hair has leaves and twigs stuck in it. Her face is still beautiful even twisted in that snarl._

_Victoria._

_"This is for James." I read her blood-red lips and she suddenly bites into my neck._

I shoot up out of bed, my head pounding. Just another nightmare. Just the same nightmare that has plagued me for the last month. I feel a cold hand on my shoulder and jump, turning to see Jasper sitting there, face looking concerned. I don't even think, I immediately crash into his arms, seeking comfort. He tightens his arms around me, just like he's done for the last month when I startle awake from my dreams. This has got to stop.

I close my eyes and bury my face into his neck, my heart slamming into my chest. My breathing is slowing down back to normal and I'm not shaking anymore. He always calms me down which is why he's stayed with me this past month when I sleep. I used to wake up in the middle of the night and not be able to get back to sleep. I basically became a zombie and Jasper took notice of this, so now he stays with me during the nights. I pull back and look at his concerned face.

"Same one?" I read his lips and nod.

"She g-got me this t-time." I tell him and he frowns, cupping my face. I look at his beautiful, pale lips.

"You know that I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, especially her. This dream is not going to come true." He tells me and I do take a little bit of comfort in this.

Edward read my mind and told the Cullens about my dreams. They think that it's possible that it's a power. Carlisle suspects I could be like Alice. If I ever became a vampire, he says it could strengthen. Carlisle also thinks that it might have something to do with my blood. He's been researching whenever he has time, trying to find some kind of explanation to his.

The Cullens have accepted Bella and I. They realize how serious we are with Jasper and Edward. I would rather die than expose them as vampires to anyone. Rosalie has stopped being so hostile towards us, but she isn't exactly nice. I don't know if Rosalie has a nice bone in her body. Alice has become a really good friend to Bella and I, always wanting to hang out. Emmett is like an irritating, older brother as he's always messing with us, me especially. He really takes joy in teasing me, but he is really nice to Bella and I.

I glance to my end table and smile a bit when I see a framed picture of Jasper and I from prom night. He's holding the camera, looking at it with a smile while I'm in the middle of laughing at something. We're laying down on that blanket with the candles surrounding us. My favorite picture from my favorite night.

Jasper looks towards the door and then back at me. "Charlie's coming." I nod as he stands up, opening up the window. "I'll see you later, love." he leans down and I smile, bringing my lips to his. It ends too quickly when suddenly, he's gone. I sigh and close my window, turning around when I see dad standing there, Bella's gifts in his hands.

"Morning, Lils."

**_Morning, dad._**

"Come on, let's go wake up the birthday girl." he says and I smile, pulling myself out of bed and following him. I guess our relationship with Charlie has definitely become stronger over the last four months. We're a lot more comfortable here and we like spending time with dad. Dad knocks on the door and opens it, both of us walking in to see Bella waking up.

"Happy birthday, Bells." Dad says and I smile, sitting across from her on the bed as she scowls and sits up.

"Dad, we agreed, no gifts." she says and I smile at her. She hates her birthday, especially this year. For a reason only I and Edward know. She's eighteen today and one year older than her eternally seventeen year old boyfriend.

"At least mine's not wrapped." he says, handing her the digital camera I helped pick out. Bella gets a genuine smile on her face and looks back up at him.

"Thanks, Dad." she says and he then hands her mom's gift.

"Goes with this one from your mom. We coordinated - well, she coordinated me." he says and Bella opens it up, revealing a scrapbook. "To put your pictures in, record your senior year - man, senior year. How'd you girls so old so fast? Lily, you'll be seventeen on thursday..." he says, shaking his head. I smile at him but turn to Bella as she shrugs.

"Not that old." she says.

"I don't know. Is that a wrinkle?" he says and I see Bella's face pale even more than normal as she runs over to her mirror. Charlie looks over at me with wide eyes and I shrug.

"I was kidding." he tells her and she turns around.

"So not funny, dad." she says and scowls at him. He raises his eyebrows and shakes his head, walking out of the room. Bella looks over at me and I pull her in for a hug.

"Happy birthday, Bells." I tell her and when I see her face, she has a grimace on it.

"Would you people stop reminding me." she says and I laugh, shaking my head and walking out of the room. I walk into the bathroom and start the shower. I peel off my clothes and hop in. The only bad thing about this school year is that Jasper graduated, so I don't get to see him in school anymore. He does pick me up for school almost everyday, though. It's kind of weird, but also good how Jasper and Charlie get along very well. Charlie still hasn't forgiven Edward for making Bella and I leave.

When I get out of the shower, I wrap the towel around myself and walk back into my bedroom. I walk over to my closet and pull out a white v-neck, tan cardigan, and jeans. Before I slip them on I glance at my bare back in the mirror, seeing some of the scars that haven't completely faded away yet. They're very faint and small, but I can still see them. At least mine's not like Bella's on her wrist. Hers matches one of Jasper's which litter his beautiful forearms. I sigh and pull on my clothes before walking over to my desk and drying my hair, leaving it wavy. I grab my light brown ankle boots and tie them before walking over to my jewelry box and grabbing a long, gold necklace.

When I finish getting ready I grab my book bag off the table and walk downstairs and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. I peek out the window as I grab some bread and put it in the toaster, I see that the cruiser is already gone. The called off the search for those "animal attacks" when they tracked that barefoot print all the way to Winnipeg. Oh, if they only knew. I start eating as I pull out my Physics notes, quickly reviewing for the quiz today. When I finish, I put it back in my binder and clean up my plate before running back upstairs to brush my teeth.

When I walk downstairs, I see a figure at the door and smile, knowing it's Jasper here to pick me up. I smile and hurry towards the door, swinging it open. There he is, standing there in all his gorgeousness.

He's wearing a dark grey thermal with black jeans and black shoes. His hair is untamed and curly, making me want to run my hands through it. He's also wearing one of his charming smiles that makes my knees feel like jello. "Good morning, darlin." I read from his beautiful, pale lips. I step aside and let him in, standing on my tip toes and pressing my lips to his. He places both of his hands on the small of my back, pulling me closer. How does every kiss makes my knees weak? Jasper turns his head and I frown, turning to see what he's look at. Bella is smiling while lowering her camera.

"Gotcha." she says and I shake my head at her.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." Jasper says and Bella frowns, wondering how he knows. She narrows my gaze at me but I hold my hands up in innocence. "Alice told me." Bella sighs and shakes her head as I walk into the kitchen and grab my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. Jasper walks to the door and opens it as I turn to Bella.

"See you at s-school." I tell her and she nods, walking into the kitchen. Jasper grabs my hand and we walk outside, over to the Jeep parked behind Bella's truck. He opens the door for me and I slide in, him getting in the driver side in a flash. I lied when I said I'm never going to get used to that because I have. It took a while, but it doesn't shock me anymore. I buckle my seatbelt and he pulls out of the driveway, grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together. When we're about halfway to school, Jasper taps me on the shoulder and I turn to him.

"Why is Bella so unhappy about her birthday?" I see Jasper ask me and I shake my head.

"Because she's a y-year older than E-Edward, now." I tell him and he frowns.

"She knows that Edward is ninety, right?" he asks me and I shake my head.

"Y-Yes, but physically sh-she's older." I tell him and he nods, looking back to the road. He pulls into the school parking lot and pulls into a spot, getting out and opening my door for me. I get out and sling my bag over my shoulder while Jasper shuts the door.

"You know, maybe you should be concerned with my age. I am one hundred and sixty-one." I see him says and playfully grimace.

"Ew, you're r-right. Why am I-I dating such an o-old man?" I ask and he narrows his eyes, leaning down to kiss me. I smile into it and he deepens it a bit before pulling away. I stay there stunned for a bit before opening my eyes. "Oh, y-yeah. That's w-why." I see him chuckle as he puts his arms around me and I bury my face into his chest.

My favorite place.

I turn my head and see Bella pulling the truck into her spot. I reluctantly pull back from Jasper and look up.

"I'll see you later, darlin. I love you." I smile as he places another kiss to my head. "I love y-you, too." I tell him before leaving his embrace and walking over to Bella. She looks up at me as I approach, slinging her bag over her shoulder with her camera in her hand. Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Eric are all with her, Mike saying something.

"I can help you with it, but first." she holds up the camera "I need a picture. My mom's expecting a scrapbook full of memories."

"I take them, I don't pose for them." Angela says.

"You do today." Bella comments and the four of them all arrange themselves, Jessica fixing her hair.

"You'll photoshop my nose if it looks big, right?" she asks and then Eric scoffs.

"Don't worry, I'm in the picture; no one will be looking at you guys." he says and I let out a silent laugh as Bella raises her camera, taking their picture. I look over and see Edward's silver volvo pulling in. He parks it and gets out, walking over to us. I turn back to Bella and see that she's back in the world where only she and Edward exist. I walk towards the school, seeing Mike glaring at Edward.

"Oh good. Cullen's here." he says as he, Jessica, Angela, and Eric walk away. I shake my head and walk inside the school. I weave through students and hurry over to my locker, opening it up and grabbing my Biology book. When I close my locker, I see a small pixie skipping over to me in my peripheral vision. I turn my head and smile, seeing Alice carrying a present. Oh, Bella's going hate that.

"Lily!" I wave at her, hiking my bag onto my shoulder. "Come on, I want to give Bella her present!" she says while grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall. I shake my head and follow the strong, tiny vampire. As soon as Edward and Bella enter through the doors, Alice runs up to Bella hugging her. I see Bella shush her as Alice pulls back as I walk over to them.

"Alice, didn't I say no gifts?" Bella says, trying to hide the box.

"You did. I didn't. I've already seen you open it and guess what? You love it!" Alice says and I smile as Edward gives Alice a look. "And about the green dress you'll be wearing to your party tonight, great color on you."

"... my party?" Bella asks and Alice smiles.

"Well actually, it's yours and Lily's party. Since your birthdays are so close, I figured it didn't make sense to have another one two days later." I widen my eyes and look at Alice. Jasper didn't say anything about a party. I quietly groan as the little pixie puts her hands together, begging us.

Alice looks back and forth between us "Please? It'll be fun!"

Bella looks over to me and I shrug "I... guess we can deal.."

"Great! Oh, Lily, make sure you wear the blue dress. It really brings out your eyes. See ya at seven!" Alice says as she hurries off and I shake my head. I see Bella holding something in her hand. A dream catcher. I tap her on the shoulder and point to it.

"Oh, Jacob gave it to me." I raise an eyebrow and turn to Edward who looks a little annoyed. He came all the way here in the morning to give Bella a present? That was...nice of him. I wave to them and walk to my World History class, ready to start the day.

Classes go by slow as usual. My schedule consists of World History Honors, AP Language Arts, Physics, and Statistics. It sucks not having Jasper here to keep me entertained during math class. The last couple of months of school last year was fun with Jasper.

As I'm by my locker, ready to go to lunch, I see Alice walking towards me like she does everyday. "Hey, Lily." I smile and close my locker as we walk to the cafeteria. I walk over to the lunch line and grab a sandwich, paying for it, and then walking over to our normal spot. Edward and Bella already sitting there with Alice. When I sit down, I see that Bella looks a little concerned about something. She keeps glancing over to Edward who just kisses her hand and smiles at her. It does nothing to settle her, though, and I can feel her tension and worry.

The rest of the day goes by quickly and now I'm walking over to Bella's truck where she's waiting for me.

"How do you feel about this party for us?" she asks me when we're inside the truck.

"I-I don't know. I think i-it's nice of them t-to do. What's w-wrong?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"You know I don't lik-" she starts but I cut her off.

"N-No, I know that. T-Today with Edward, what was th-that?" I ask and she takes a deep breath, her face falling.

"In English class, we were watching Romeo and Juliet and he started talking about suicide. He said that he thought he wasn't going to get to me in time at the ballet studio. He was going to kill himself if he didn't." I widen my eyes at this. So, that's why she was upset all day.

"H-How would a vampire commit s-suicide?" I ask her.

"He start talking about this royal family called the Vol.. I can't remember what they're called, but he said something about provoking them. He promised to show me tonight." she says and I frown. She starts the truck and pulls out of the parking lot while I think about if Jasper ever planned on killing himself if I died. I shudder at the thought. No way would I ever let him even think that. He shouldn't give up his life just because I lose mine.

I plan on talking with him tonight.

Bella pulls up to out house and shuts off the car. I grab my bag and exit the car, walking up to the house and unlocking the door. I grab a quick snack out of the kitchen and then walk upstairs and right into my room, dropping my bag on the floor. I sit down at my desk and open up my laptop, signing into my email.

_Hey sweetheart,_

_How is school? Are your classes easy? How is Jasper doing? I really like him for you, Lily. Make sure you tell him that I said hi! How did your sister like her present? I sent your present in the mail, it should be there by thursday. Phil is doing good, he's playing really well. I love you!_

I shake my head and roll my eyes at the present part and start typing a reply.

_Hey mommy,_

_School is going good. My classes are pretty easy, but I'm taking Statistics this year. It's a little bit harder than Calc. Jasper is great. He's been asking how you are doing. Bella really liked her presents. I still haven't given her mine, yet. She told me not to get her one, but I know she'll like it. Mom, I thought I said for you to not get me any presents. I love and miss you._

I close my laptop and get up, walking over to my bag. I start my homework, trying to occupy myself until it's time to get ready. A Birthday part for us. Tonight, I really don't know what to expect from Alice and I have no idea what kind of party she's gonna throw. I turn my head and look over to my closet, seeing my blue dress hanging there. I smile and shake my head before turning back to my homework.

It's four o'clock when I've finished my homework and I have a few hours to kill, so, I walk downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the bowl and washing it off. I hop up on the counter and start eating, thinking about what Bella said. How could a vampire commit suicide? They're basically indestructible. I can't think of anything that could hurt them...except another vampire.

I shudder at the thought of Victoria hurting Jasper. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him and I wish that I could protect him somehow. I know I can't though, James showed me that. Bella and I are defenseless against them. I know that Jasper is a skilled fighter from when he told me about the vampire army and Maria. He was just a pawn in her games. He told me everything one night and I could tell how much it upset him. I will never do that to him, no matter what. I love him too much to just use him.

I throw the core in the trash and walk upstairs, knocking on Bella's door. When I enter, I find her sitting on her bed, reading Romeo and Juliet. She looks up at me as I take a seat on her bed, my hands fidgeting on my lap.

"What d-do you think Alice h-has in store for us?" I ask and she visibly sighs, shaking her head.

"I don't know, I hope it's nothing big." Bella says and I smile at the anxiety on her face. Throw Bella a party and she acts like you're sentencing her to death. Now, I'm not exactly a fan of being the center of attention, but Bella despises it.

"Well, w-we know Alice." I say and she nods. My face turns serious when I look up at her "Have you thought about V-Victoria?" Bella blanches as fear fills her wide, brown eyes. There's my answer. "I-I'm having d-dreams."

"About her?" she asks and I fearfully nod.

"Sometimes, she gets m-me. S-Sometimes, it's you." I confess and her eyes widen.

"What about Edward? Or Jasper?" she asks but I shake my head.

"No, it's n-never them. Only u-us." I look down "I'm s-scared, Bells." My terrible dreams have a bad habit of coming true. All the dreams I had a couple of months ago. The accident. Victoria, James, and Laurent. Who says this isn't the same? What if Victoria is really out there, right now watching us, and she wants to kill us. She wants out blood. For James. When I think about it, wouldn't I want to do the same thing? Our loves killed her mate. Vengeance is coursing through her cold body. She's an unstoppable storm.

She gently grasps my chin, making me look up at her. "Don't worry, Lil. Do you really think any of the Cullens, even Rosalie, would let her get us?" I shake my head no. "We're gonna be okay, Lils."

God, I hope so.

**Hey guys, **

**Here's PART II! ****How did you like this chapter? Questions? Opinions? Suggestions? Let me know! Also, I put up _Halcyon: His Story. _Basically, it's Halcyon in Jasper's POV. Some of you asked for it, and I actually enjoy writing in his POV. I just worry that I don't capture him right. Let me know what you think! **

**Pictures on my profile and Photobucket account!**

**PART II playlist link on my profile.**

**Thank you!**

**-Jalen-**


	17. PART II: Chapter 2

**Halcyon**

**PART II**

**Chapter 2**

An hour later, I'm in my room getting ready and I pull on the dress that Alice saw in her vision. It's a royal blue skater dress that falls to a couple of inches above my knees. I grab a short-sleeved, black shrug out of my closet and pull it around my shoulders. I slip my feet into a pair of black flats, because there's no way I'm trusting myself in heels. I also curl my hair and put on some mascara.

When I'm done, I check my clock and see that it's six thirty. I grab my present for my sister and walk into her room, seeing her slipping on a headband. She's in the green dress Alice said and I smile thinking about the eccentric pixie throwing this party for us.

"Hey, you ready?" she asks and I nod, before holding up the present. She looks at me and glares.

"Lil..." she starts and I hold up my hand.

"It barely cost a-anything and it's your e-eighteenth birthday." I say, handing her the wrapped gift. She rolls her eyes and takes it while I see her muttering something about reminding her. I laugh as she unwraps the gift and looks at it, smiling. It's a framed picture of both of us when we went to visit mom in Florida. It's held in a gorgeous silver frame that I saw last week when I went with Charlie to pick up the camera. Bella then looks up and smiles at me.

"Thank you, Lils. It's perfect." she says, pulling me in for a hug.

"Come on, l-let's get to our p-party." I say and she puts the frame next to one of her and Edward and prom last year on her end table. When we walk downstairs, Charlie, who's watching tv, looks up at us and frowns.

"Where are you girls going?" he asks.

"Alice is throwing us a party." Bella says, flat expression on her face. Charlie raises an eyebrow at me and I shrug.

"Really? She gets to throw you a party, but I don't?" he asks, but I know that he's joking.

**_We have no say in the matter. _**I sign and Charlie smiles "Well, you girls have fun. Don't be home too late." he tells us and we nod, walking outside to the truck. Bella starts up the car and pulls out of the driveway, heading the Cullens hideaway home. I actually think I like it there better than home. It's more personal and secluded. Peaceful. Bella pulls down the hidden road, heading towards the gorgeous house. I see that all of the lights are on as we pull up. The door opens and Edward and Jasper come running out, both of them opening up the doors for us.

I immediately smile when I see Jasper, he holds his hand out and I take it as he closes my door. "Hello, beautiful." he says before pulling me in for a hug. I think I should be saying the same thing. He looks absolutely handsome in his lilac shirt with a taupe sweater over it. Honey-blonde curls on his head. Perfection. I take a deep breath, inhaling his scent, acquiring deep comfort in it. I put my arms around him as I feel him place a kiss on the top of my head. When I lift my head to look at him, I see a charming smile on his face.

"W-Why didn't you tell me about th-this?" I ask him and he smiles.

"Alice wanted it to be a surprise. I tried to warn her." he says and I shake my head. "Forgive me, darlin?" he jokes and I laugh, standing on my toes to press my lips to his. I feel Jasper growl and turn his head to the right while I frown and turn to see Emmett standing there, big a grin on his face.

"Hey, lovebirds. Do you think you could make out inside? I got to install this in the truck." I read from his lips and roll my eyes as Jasper glares at the brawny Cullen, who's smirking at us. Jasper elbows him when he passes him and I chuckle as we walk hand in hand inside the house. As soon as we enter, we're greeted by Carlisle and Esme who both pull me in for hug. They both look extraordinarily beautiful while dressed up and I smile at them.

"Happy early birthday, Lily." I read from Esme's lips.

_**Thank you.**_

We all walk into the living room where Rosalie is standing there, looking gorgeous as always, despite the bored look on her face. The room is decorated beautifully with candles and roses, undoubtedly from Alice. Emmett walks back into the room and I see Rosalie brighten up a bit, her stony expression gone as her mate puts his arms around her. Jasper turns and I see Edward and Bella enter the room with Alice in tow. My sister walks up to Carlisle and Esme, hugging each of them.

A flash surprises Bella and she turns to Alice who has her camera in hand. Jasper and I walk a little distance away from Bella. I hope that he'll come to a point where he doesn't want to murder my sister and I know it's not on purpose. It's just that the lust is too strong sometimes, he says that I calm it, though.

"Found it in your bag, hope you don't mind." I see Alice says and Bella smiles at her. Jasper pulls me closer to Bella, trying to keep my scent close.

"Presents time!" Alice says, walking over to me and handing me a gift. I smile at her and take it "This is from me and don't worry, you love it." she says and I open the extravagantly wrapped gift to reveal a purple, lace skater dress. I look up at Alice's smiling face and sign **_Thank you._**

Alice smiles and walks over to Bella, handing her a gift and then over to me, handing me another one. "These are from Emmett." I take the gift and unwrap it. An e-reader. They're not even supposed to be released until next year. My jaw drops and I look up at his smiling face. "Jasper told me that you like to read...dork." he teases and I playfully glare at him. **_Thank you. _**Emmett smiles and ruffles my hair as I grimace at him. He's become a big brother to me, much to Rosalie's displeasure. Jasper takes the gift and puts it with the dress on the piano.

I look over to Bella as she looks at the empty sound system box. "Already installed it in your truck. Finally, a decent sound system in that piece of -" Bella cuts him off.

"No hating the truck. Thank you, Emmett." she says.

"Wait, I want a picture of the birthday girls!" Alice says and I sigh as Jasper lets go of me. I walk over to Bella and stand next to her as Alice holds up the picture. "Smile." she says as she takes the picture. When she's done, I immediately walk back over to Jasper as he puts his arm back around me.

Rosalie walks over to Bella, practically shoving the box at her. She then turns around and shoves a box at me "Alice picked it out. It's a bracelet." I read from her red lips before she walks back over to Emmett. Carlisle and Esme give her a stern look while I see Jasper sigh and shake his head. I smile and sign thank you to her and see Bella with her gift. She starts to open it until she winces and looks at her finger.

"Paper cut." I see her say as a drop of blood runs down her finger. Suddenly, I feel Jasper tense up next to me and I turn my head towards him until I'm flung in the air, landing on my back a couple of feet away. I wince as I hit the ground, a pain shooting through my back, but sit up and stare in horror as Bella is thrown back into the wall and onto a table. Edward stops Jasper who slips through Carlisle and Emmett's clutches. My mind takes over and I run over to him, not even thinking of what I'm doing. Esme tries to stop me, not sure if Jasper will attack me by accident, but I'm already there in between Jasper and Bella, my hands on the sides of his head.

"J-Jasper, it's okay. C-Calm down. Shh..." I soothe him and see him calm down, the blood lust in his dark eyes fading away. He's coming back. I suddenly feel the tension in the room as all the Cullens turn to my sister, looking at her in a daze. I frown turn around to see that she's bleeding from a deep cut in her arm. My stomach drops into my gut as I realize she's bleeding in a room full of vampires. Oh my God. Carlisle is by her, blocking her from everyone as is Edward who has snapped out of his daze.

"Emmett, get Jasper out of here." I turn around to Jasper, his eyes still on Bella. Emmett is also staring at my sister, but suddenly snaps out of it. The brawny Cullen keeps a hold of Jasper, literally dragging him out as I watch. I stand in my spot, watching him go. Right before Emmett closes the door, I see something that breaks my heart. Realization hits Jasper's face like a ton of bricks and he looks at me, eyes wide and full of guilt. When the door closes, I turn around to my sister and run to her. Carlisle looks up at me "Lily, I think that you should go with Jasper. You'll calm him down. Edward, you go too."

I nod my head and stand up, looking at my sister who nods for me to go. Edward reluctantly gets up and leads me out of the room, taking me outside where Emmett and Rosalie are with Jasper. He's sitting on the grass with his hands in his hair, his head down. I walk to him and kneel, gently grabbing his hands and pulling them away. He snaps his head up, quickly, until he sees that it's just me and his eyes convey regret and sadness.

"I...I'm so sorry, Lily. I'm...I didn't.." he tries to talk but I gently shush him, bringing his head to my chest, trying to comfort him. The lust is gone now amd he wraps his arms around me, burying his face into my chest. I run my hands through his hair and rock back and forth, comforting him like a small child. I know how terrible he must feel, he didn't mean to lose control. I don't blame him, Bella is still alive. She's okay.

I turn my head and see Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward watching us curiously. I just turn back to Jasper, I feel him taking deep breaths, breathing in my scent. I keep running my hands gently through his hair, rocking him, while placing kisses on his head. I'm just trying to calm him in any way possible. I'm not sure exactly how long we sit there, but I stay with him, offering all the comfort I can give him. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Esme standing there.

"Carlisle is stitching your sister up. He said that Jasper should probably take you home and Edward will drive her." Esme says and I nod, looking down to Jasper. He gets out of my embrace and stands up, helping me stand. When we're both standing, I tilt my head to look up Jasper. His face is breaking my heart, the guilt is written all over his face. I bring my hand up to his cheek, stroking it with my thumb.

"It's o-okay." I say and he shakes his head, no. "J-Jasper, it's not y-your fault. I don't blame you, n-neither does B-Bella. P-Please don't blame yourself." I tell him and he visibly scoffs.

"I just tried to kill your sister, Lily. I almost succeeded. Why are you not angry? Why are you not furious?" he asks and I shake my head and let out a bitter laugh.

"I d-don't think it's possible for me t-to get mad at y-you. Ever. I'm t-telling you to n-not be mad at y-yourself. P-Please." I tell him and I stand on my toes to place a kiss on his cheek. He suddenly moves his face to capture my lips. I move my hands up and tangle them through his hair while he pulls me closer.

When we pull back, Jasper runs a hand through my hair. "I threw you. Did I hurt you?" he asks and I shake my head.

"No, I-I'm fine." I tell him

"I'm so sorry."

"You're already f-forgiven." I say and he nods his head, lacing our hands together as we walk back inside. Esme is cleaning up along with Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper and I walk through the garage door and we see Alice in there already. She turns to us with a small smile as she closes the trunk of the Jeep.

"I just put your gifts in there, along with the ones from Esme and Carlisle." she tells us and I nod, smiling at her. Jasper pulls my door open for me and I slide in, buckling my seatbelt. Jasper's already in the driver side, starting the car, and pulling out of the driveway. I reach over and grab his hand with mine, lacing our fingers together. I gently rub his hand with the one not holding it, hoping to comfort him even more. Bringing it up to my mouth, I place a soft kiss on his knuckles. Please don't beat yourself up. Please don't blame yourself.

As he pulls up to my house, he gets out of the car and walks over to my side, opening the door for me. I slide out as he closes the door. I look up at him as he places a hand on my cheek.

"You know, I could live a thousand lifetimes, and still not deserve you." he says and I frown, shaking my head.

"Jasper, it is I-I who doesn't d-deserve you." I tell him and he places a kiss on my forehead, lacing our fingers together. He opens the trunk and grabs the gifts. I reach for some to help him but he pulls them out of my grasp. I shake my head as he closes the trunk and we walk up to the house. When we enter, Charlie walking in from the living room. He sees me without my sister and frowns.

"Chief Swan." Jasper greets and reaches out his hand. Charlie nods and takes it.

"Jasper, how are you?" Charlie says as Jasper puts the gifts down on the small console table.

"Fine, thank you for asking." he says and dad turns to me.

"Where's Bella?" he asks.

"She wanted to stay a little longer, so I offered to drive Lily home. I should be getting back to help them clean up. Goodnight, sir." he says and Charlie nods.

"Goodnight, son. Drive home safe." Charlie says and Jasper nods. I walk with him out onto the porch and he turns to me.

"I'm sor-" I put my hand over his mouth before he says it again. I shake my head and he sighs, defeated. "Goodnight, Lily. I love you." I smile and lean forward, placing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Goodnight. I love you." I whisper and he smiles before walking back to his Jeep. I wave to him, walking back inside where I see Charlie standing there, looking at me.

"You have fun?" he asks and I nod. "The Cullens can get you presents, but I can't?" he says and I smile.

**_Again, I had no say in the matter._**

Charlie smiles and nods before getting serious "Bella's coming home soon, right?" he asks. Still not too fond of Edward Cullen. I give him a nod, picking up the gifts and walking upstairs into my room. I unwrap the gifts from Carlisle and Esme and put away the rest of them before walking into the bathroom. I slip off my dress and get in the shower, thinking about what happened tonight. I know that it wasn't Jasper's fault and I also know that Bella is probably going to blame herself. It wasn't anybody's fault. It was a mistake. It was a "could-have-been," but nothing happened. Everyone is okay.

When Jasper asked me why I wasn't mad at him, the first thought that popped into my head is "I'll never be able to get mad at him" because I know I won't. I'm not an angry person, unless you're messing with someone who I love. Regardless, I can't bring myself to be angry at Jasper. I know that Bella forgives him. I also know that Edward is going to blame himself for flinging her into a table. Bella is going to have a hard time with him and Jasper is not going to want to be near Bella for a while, just in case. Oh, what a mess we're in.

I turn off the shower and wrap the towel around myself, picking my clothes off the floor and walking back to my room. I throw my clothes in my laundry bin, grabbing pajamas out of my dresser and slipping them on.

I decide to check and see if Bella is home, so I walk out of my room and over to hers. I find her sitting at her computer, printing something out. She turns around and gives me a mirthless smile. I frown and come to sit by her bed as she pulls out a picture that she was printing out - a picture from today of her and Edward.

"How's y-your arm?" I ask her and she looks down at the bandage, shrugging.

"Doesn't hurt. Is Jasper okay?" she asks and I nod, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, h-he just feels extremely g-guilty." I tell her and her face falls a little.

"I don't blame him." she tells me and I nod "Edward was acting really weird. Distant. He blames himself for throwing me, but he did it to save me. Why doesn't he understand that I don't blame him? Why does he hold all of this guilt?" she asks and I sigh.

"Because, h-he loves y-you." I tell her and she shakes her head, sliding the picture in her scrapbook. "I'm g-gonna go to bed. Night, B-Bells. Happy birthday." I tell her and she nods.

"Night, Lils." I close her bedroom door and walk into mine, shutting off my light and leaving my window open for Jasper. Climbing under the covers, I pull my comforter over me, smiling when it smells like Jasper. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

_It's night time and I'm in the forest. I frown and start walking, hoping that Victoria doesn't surprise me. I somehow know which direction to go, but I don't know where it's taking me. My eye catches something laying on the ground. I walk closer and see that it's a person, not only a person, Bella. She's curled up in a ball, laying in the forest. I frown and run over to her, panicking. I try to lay my hand on her to wake her up, but it slips right through. I see that she's still breathing, she's not dead. I feel relieved, but why is she laying on the ground? I feel something approaching us and glance up, my heart dropping into my stomach. The first thing I see is a pair of black eyes. Then it steps into view, and fear strikes me cold. It's a giant, black dog. Taller than me with bright, white teeth that look razor sharp. It's snarling a little bit and I feel like I can't breathe._

I snap my eyes open with a gasp, my heart slamming in my chest. I feel something brush the hair off my forehead and I turn, seeing Jasper's concerned face. I sigh and scoot over, moving into his embrace, while I calm myself down. I feel Jasper running his cold hands up and down my back as I get my breathing under control.

When I finally feel calm, I pull back to look at him. "What was it about?" I read his lips and shake my head.

"Bella and a b-black dog. It w-wasn't normal, th-though..." I trail off, rubbing my hands over my face. Jasper just puts his arms around me and I snuggle in closer to him, closing my eyes. I can feel that something is wrong with him, but I suspect he's just upset from last night. He'll probably be like that for a while, but I hope I can help him.

"You'd tell me i-if something w-was wrong, right?" I ask him and he turns his face to lock his golden gaze to mine.

"Just as much as you would, darlin." I read from his gorgeous lips and smile, laying my head down on his chest. I don't know how long we lay like that, but when I look over at my clock and see that it's five-thirty in the morning. Jasper places a quick kiss on my lips before standing up, opening the window.

"I'll see you, later." he says and then he's gone. That was...abrupt. I shake my head and get up to close the window and turn on my light. I walk over to my laptop and open up my email, smiling when I see one from mom.

_Hey sweetheart,_

_My baby girl is turning seventeen, of course I'm getting her a present! I don't want any more objections, Liliana Jordyn! I'm glad to hear that school is going good. Have you been looking at colleges? There's some pretty nice ones out here in Florida. Email me soon. Love you!_

I roll my eyes while reading the Florida college part before typing a reply.

_Hey mommy,_

_Mom, please stop with the baby girl thing. Like you said, I'm going to be seventeen! Alice threw Bella and I a party yesterday and she made sure she took lots of pictures for her scrapbook._

Oh, and Bella got a papercut, so my boyfriend tried to attack her for her blood. Then we played "pin the tail on the donkey!" Lord, if mom only knew. I shake my head and continue writing.

_I got to get ready for school, I'll email you later. Love and miss you!_

I close my laptop and walk over to my closet, pulling out a brown cami, jeans, and a tan, crochet cardigan with quarter length sleeves. I pair it with my brown ankle boots and I brush my hair out, leaving it with its natural wave. Grabbing my book bag, I take my text books off my desk and shove them in, slinging it over my shoulder and walking downstairs. I grab a bowl and some cereal as Bella walks into the kitchen.

"Morning, Lils." she says and I nod while I finish chewing my breakfast. That dream comes back into my mind. Why was I dreaming of a black dog? Is that a sign for something? And why was Bella lying on the forest ground? What could this dream possible mean?

I shake my head and wash my bowl, walking upstairs and into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I'm done, I head downstairs and grab my bag off the table as Bella finishes washing her dish. I sling my bag off my shoulder, frowning when I see Bella's face. She looks unnerved about something. Probably from last night.

Bella and I head out to the truck and slide in, she starts the car and pulls out of the driveway, messing with the sound system from Emmett on the way. When we pull up to school, I don't see the silver volvo parked in its usual spot. Hm, that's weird. I shake my head and get out of the car, starting the day. The classes breeze by, monotonously. Alice and Edward aren't in school, but I figure they probably went out hunting or something.

I've been doing so well in school, that I'm thinking about going to the office and finding out if I can qualify to graduate early. I've taken all honors or AP classes and I know that I have enough credits. I really don't want to be alone in Forks High School next year without my sister.

In between eighth and ninth period, Mrs. Connors and I walk to the office and schedule an appointment with my guidance counselor. After meeting with her, I found out that I am able to graduate early if I keep up a 3.8 grade point average and what I would have to take next year, so now I have two english classes and two history classes and no lunch plus all my classes this year. This is going to be really difficult, but I know that it will be worth it in the end. I really can't and don't want to be stuck at this school without Bella so, I know can do this. I currently have a 3.9. I'll be able to graduate with my sister at the end of the year. I walk out of the office, feeling extremely excited to tell Bella and Jasper.

Jasper and I have talked about becoming a vampire and I told him that I would like to wait until I'm at least eighteen. I know that I would like to stay with Jasper forever. A life without him, is a life that I don't want any part of. I realize that I can't live without him. Should I be ashamed at that? Half of my soul belongs to him. He's not just some guy, thought. He's _the_ guy. The one. I know that he is, I can feel it.

At the end of the day, I walk outside and over to Bella's car where she looks particularly sullen. I frown and slide in the passenger side as she pulls out of the parking lot. I keep glancing over to her and see her chewing on her lip, worrying about something. I'm about to ask her when her mouth drops open as we pull into the driveway. I follow her gaze and see Edward standing by the house. What is he doing here? She parks the car and gets out, walking over to him. I frown and walk into the house, leaving them with some privacy.

I unlock the door and walk inside, going right up to my room. I drop my bag and gasp when I see Jasper sitting on my bed. He stands up and walks over to me, I smile at first, but it falls off my face when I see his expression. He looks nervous about something. Morose, even.

"W-What's wrong?" I ask and he locks his eyes to mine, regret filling them.

"We're leaving." I read from his lips and my heart drops into my stomach.

"W-What? N-No...you c-can-" I start.

"I have to, Lily. People will get suspicious, Carlisle is supposed to be ten years older than he looks. I feel people are already suspicious of us. We've stayed here long enough." he says and I can feel the tears brimming my eyes. My chest aching and my lip quivering.

"I d-don't want y-you to go." I tell him, tears rolling down my cheeks and I see his jaw clench as he steps forward, taking my face in his hands.

"I don't want to go." he admits, wiping away my tears with his thumbs. "...but, I have to. We can't be around here anymore. I put us enough danger, almost killing your sis-"

I bring my hand up to stop him from talking. Will he get it through his thick head that it was an accident? I close my eyes as the tears roll down my cheeks. My world is crashing down around me. I feel like I can't breathe, the ache in my chest growing. He's really leaving. I don't know if I can go on without him.

"P-Please, don't l-leave me." I beg him. Jasper's face falls into a guilty expression as I let out a sob.

"I don't want to leave you. I never want to leave you. Please understand, I'm doing this for my family. I love you, Lily." he tells me and I choke out another sob. Jasper's face is pained and he pulls me to his chest, letting me sob freely into it. He holds me and kisses my head while I clutch to him like a security blanket. He's leaving.

He pulls back and cups my face in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Lily. This isn't forever, I'll come back for you. I promise. Please forgive me for leaving. I will come back for you, I just don't know when. You're my light, Liliana Swan."

I nod my head because I'll take what I can get. If he promises something, I'll believe him. I feel myself shaking as he brings his lips to mine, a goodbye kiss. Jasper pulls back before it gets any deeper and caresses my cheek once more before he disappears, right out the open window. I'm left standing in the middle of my room, still in shock. He's gone. He's really gone. I choke out a sob and collapse onto my knees, holding my head in my hands.

_He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's gone..._

**Hey guys,**

**Okay, calm down. I know what I said to some of you regarding Jasper leaving. You just have to wait until next chapter to see what happens, but don't get upset. It's not what it seems. **** Leave me a review letting me know if you like it, if you don't like it. I take all suggestions, opinions, and criticisms with an open mind.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story. I've been working really hard on this.**

**The whole graduating early thing is legit. One of my friends sister is deaf, she's like insanely smart and graduated a year early.**

**Anybody recognize the line Jasper says to Lily in this? It's from another amazing book/movie franchise.**

**Pictures are on my profile and photobucket account.**

**Playlist link is on my profile.**

**-Jalen-**


	18. PART II: Chapter 3

**Halcyon**

**PART II**

**Chapter 3**

I can't get that thought out of my head that he's actually gone. My heart was just ripped into two pieces, and Jasper has taken half with him. I feel worthless. Why does this have to happen? Everything was going right, but I can't have that, can I? I feel myself shaking, I scrape myself off the cold floor and crawl under my covers, closing my eyes and sobbing into my pillow. Please, come back soon. Don't leave me for long...

I'm being shaken awake and open my eyes to see Charlie's panicked face above me. "Where did your sister go with Edward?" he asks me and I rub my eyes, trying to clear up my thoughts. Wait, what? Where did she go? Did she leave with Edward? My heart drops into my stomach when I think of this. I shake my head and shrug and see him run out of my room. What is going on? I pull myself out of bed and run down the stairs. Charlie calling someone on his cellphone. A note is laying on the console and I pick it up.

_Taking a walk with Edward. Be back soon._

Where is my sister?

A couple of hours later, half the town is outside our house forming a search party. I'm standing near the hood of the car with my dad as he keeps looking at a map. Billy Black, Jacob Black, and Harry Clearwater came to help us look for her, Jacob looks especially worried. The tears are rolling down my cheeks, and I don't really care that I'm crying in front of everybody. I don't know where my big sister is. Did she leave with them?

Charlie grabs his phone out of his pocket "I'll call the Cullens again. Her note said she and Edward went for a walk."

"They left town, Charlie." Billy tells him and I wince, it's like adding salt to a fresh wound. Using my sleeve, I wipe my cheeks as dad puts a comforting arm around me. "Don't worry, we'll find her." Harry tells us and I nod, giving him a small smile. Jacob's eye suddenly catches something as he looks towards the woods near the house. When I turn my head, a tall, brawny man carrying a small figure in his arms. Bella? Dad and I take off running towards him and I'm stunned as I get close enough. His face is very handsome with short, cropped hair, dark eyes, with russet colored skin. He's definitely a Quileute Indian like Jacob, but I've never seen him before. I literally have to look up at him because he's a giant. He's got to have about a foot and a half of height on me.

Charlie lifts Bella from his arms and I look at her, seeing that she's just asleep. I feel immense relief as Charlie starts to carry her inside. I follow him but now before I see a look shared between the man and Jacob, who looks extremely uncomfortable. I shake my head and run inside the house, following dad up the stairs as he sets Bella on her bed. Her eyes are open as she looks around, disoriented, before a miserable expression appears on her face.

"He's gone." she says as I feel another dagger to my heart. I exit her room and walk into mine, shutting my door and turning off my light. I'm exhausted from crying and worrying, I just want to sleep and try to forget this day. My heart feels empty and he's only been gone a couple of hours. Pathetic, huh? Closing my eyes, I drift into a restless sleep.

_When I open them back up, I'm cold and wet. My teeth are chattering as I sit up and realize that I'm on the forest floor at night. I stand up on wobbly legs and look around, trying to get my surroundings until my heart drops as I see a flash of orange to my right. No! She's here! I start sprinting in the opposite direction, trying to lose her. I see a flash in front of me and slide to a stop, changing directions, once again. While I'm running, I question myself. Why am I even trying, when I know I'm not going to win? I know that she's going to kill me, why am I prolonging it? I slow my run into a jog until it just ceases all together. I wait for her. There she is, a satisfied smirk on her face. Maybe I'll find peace for this pain in my death. I watch her as she gracefully stalks towards me. A predator and a prey. I'm frozen in place, I can't breathe. She comes face to face with me, tilting her head and studying me._

_"Where's Jasper?" she asks and I have to grit my teeth to keep from crying. "He's not here to save you." she pushes my chest and flings me back into a tree, pain exploding in my head. I feel like a boulder hits me and I fly sideways, landing face first. I reach down to touch my ribs but cry out when I barely brush over them. They're broken. I look up and see Victoria standing there, smile on her face. "Pathetic." In a flash, she has me pinned to a tree by my neck, all I feel is fear and pain. The tears are rolling down my cheeks and I'm silently begging for her to end it. She suddenly pounces..._

"N-No!" I shoot up out of bed, feeling wetness on my cheeks. The dream was the worst one I ever had as I run my hands through my hair, sobbing. I feel something cold touch my shoulder and jump, turning my head. My heart stops and all the breath leaves my body.

Jasper.

He's sitting there with his hand my shoulder, a wave of calm washing over me. He's here? He didn't go? Wait, is this just a dream? This isn't real, is it? I close my eyes, count to three. When open them, I still see his gorgeous face illuminated by the moonlight through my open window. That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

"Are you r-real?" I whisper and I see his face soften, corners of his mouth twitch into a smile.

"Yes, angel, I'm real." he says and I tentatively reach out my hand, part of me wanting to know, part of me scared to find out in fear of him being just a hallucination. I half expect my hand to pass through his cheek like in my dreams, but I'm pleasantly shocked when I make contact with his cool skin. My eyes widen as I try to get it through my head that he's actually here. He reaches up his hand to the back of mine on his cheek, locking his bright, golden gaze to mine.

"Wha...how a-are y-you...I.." I try to form an intelligent sentence but I can't, I'm rendered speechless. Jasper just shakes his head and crushes me to him and I break down in his arms. I'm scared that I'm going to suddenly wake up and this will all be a dream, so I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts. Jasper lifts me up and pulls me into his lap as I sob into his shoulder, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. I feel him rocking me back and forth, running his hand through my hair. "Please don't l-leave m-me, again. I c-can't...I-I w-won't..." Jasper moves me so I'm face to face with him, gently holding mine with his cold hands.

"Esme saw how miserable I was and she said that I was making everyone else miserable. She told me that you need me just as much as I need you. Carlisle and Esme are allowing me to stay, Edward has already left us. We don't know where he's going, but everyone else is up in Alaska." I read from his lips and feel a twinge of anger when he says that Edward has run off. Why did he just leave her like that? I also feel a little guilty, because my love is here. Bella's alone.

I bring my hands up to cup his face and stroke his cheeks with my thumb. "Just, d-don't ever l-leave me a-again, I couldn't b-bear it." I tell him and he crashes his lips to mine, placing a cool hand on the back of my neck and bringing me closer. I tangle my hands through his untamed, honey-blonde curls. He deepens this kiss and I feel whole again. I'm complete.

I lay back down with Jasper holding me, not wanting to go to sleep in fear of waking up and this all being a dream. I find myself several times throughout the night reaching over and touching his face, making sure that he's here. Making sure that he's real. Making sure that he's not a hallucination. I see the light come through my window, signaling morning. I look over at my clock and see that it's five fifteen in the morning. I really don't feel like moving from Jasper's embrace.

"Where are y-you staying?" I ask him. He turns to me and smiles.

"I'm still living at the house, but no one else knows that. No one can really know that I'm here." he tells me and I nod, lacing our hands together.

"I f-found out something exciting y-yesterday." I tell him and he turns to look at me, smile on his face.

"Really? What's that?" he asks and I smile at him.

"I'll be able to g-graduate with Bella the e-end of the y-year." I tell him and he raises his eyebrows.

"That's fantastic, Lily." he says, placing a kiss on my head. "Speaking of school, I think you should start getting ready." I groan and snuggle closer to Jasper, feeling his chest rumble as he laughs. He lifts my chin to look at him. "Come on, I'll be here when you get back. I have to spend time with my girl on her seventeenth birthday." Oh yeah, I forgot. I'm seventeen today. Jasper leans down and captures my lips with his. He pulls back and I stare at his pale lips. "Happy birthday, darlin."

"Th-Thank you." I whisper and Jasper smiles before turning his head towards my door. "Charlie's up. I will see you later." he goes to my window but I grab his arm, making him turn back towards me.

"Promise?" I barely whisper, but know that he can hear. I need to hear it, that he will be here when I get home from school. It will just help me believe that he's here, that he won't leave again.

"I promise." he says, winking at me and then leaving through the window. I smile and pull myself out of bed to put on a pair of cotton shorts, walking over to the bathroom to take a shower. I'm seventeen years old today. My life has changed a lot this past year. I think I've changed in the past year. I feel a lot better about myself. I don't feel so alone. It was always Bella and I - against the world. Now, I have Jasper and she has...had Edward. I'm pretty pissed at him for just leaving. He just left her, alone. This is going to destroy her. I sigh and get out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself, and walking back to my room.

I walk over to my closet, grabbing my birthday outfit that I planned out. Floral, short-sleeved, skater dress with a tan belt and a pair of tan oxfords. I slip it over my head and then walk to my jewelry box, grabbing the charm bracelet from Rosalie that "Alice picked out." I clasp it and look at it, seeing a couple different charms - a heart, a key, the number 17, a book. I smile at it and then dry my hair, leaving it how I normally leave it, wavy.

I decide to go check on Bella and knock on her door, cracking it open. I frown when I see her still in bed. Looking around, I see all the pictures that she had of her and Edward are gone. Did she do that? I walk towards the bed and gently shake her, which makes her startle awake. She snaps her eyes open and looks around, confused. She settles her sad, brown eyes on me and sighs.

"Y-You gotta get up, B-Bells." I tell her and she nods, disinterested. I frown while she pulls herself out of bed, walking over to her closet like a zombie. I exit the room and grab my bag out of mine, walking downstairs. Dad is sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the paper. He looks up when I enter and smiles.

"Morning, Lils. Happy birthday." he says, standing up and walking into the living room. I frown and see that he comes back with a wrapped gift. I narrow my eyes at him as he holds his hands up in surrender. I take it from him, and unwrap it, happy when I see it's a hardcover copy of my favorite book, _The Great Gatsby. _I look up at dad as he explains "I know you left your copy in Florida when you went to visit your mom. It was kind of beat up, too, so..." he says and I smile, putting the book on the table.

**_It's great. Thank you._**

He then pulls out a card from behind him and hands it to me. I look up at him, questioningly.

"Got it in the mail yesterday from your mother." he tells me and I frown, tearing it open. A birthday card with a really cheesy quote on the cover. I smile and open it to see she just sent me some money. I can definitely use this, my savings in my shoebox under my bed is getting low.

"Seventeen..." he shakes his head. "You girls grew up so fast."

He smiles at me and I remember what I found out yesterday. I hold my hand up, and put my card in the bag before taking the papers out of my binder. I hand them to him and he frowns as he reads them, before raising his eyebrows and looking up at me.

"You're graduating early?" he asks and I nod, smiling. "That's great, Lils." he says and I take the papers, sticking them in my bag. I see Bella walking down the stairs and frown, her hair looks tangled and she looks...defeated. Her expression is morose as she walks over to us.

"Happy birthday, Lil." she says, flat expression on her face and give her a small smile which she doesn't respond to. Dad looks at Bella a little unsure before walking to the door.

"I'm going to work. I'll see you girls later. Have a good day at school." he tells us before walking out the door. I turn to Bella as she starts eating some cereal for breakfast, keeping her head down on the bowl. I frown as I watch her, she seems to stay in her own little world. She then glances over at the clock and stands up, walking over to the sink to wash her bowl. I grab my bag off the table as she turns around, grabbing hers.

I lock the door and walk over to the car, sliding in as Bella starts it, and pulls out of the driveway. She's silent on the way to school, just watching the road. When we pull into the parking lot, she glances over to the spot where the silver volvo used to park. She parks in her usual spot and shuts the car off. I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder, watching my sister walk into the building without another word to me.

The day drags on. I started my new schedule and already have a pile of homework to do. This year is going to be tough. When I see Bella walking in the hallway, she's zombie-like. Eyes fogged over, head down, dragging her feet. In lunch, she walks over to the Cullen table and sits down by herself. I walk over and sit next to her, not wanting her to sit alone, ignoring all the questioning looks from Jessica, Mike, Angela, and Eric.

Bella doesn't eat anything, she just stares out the window, dead look on her face. I can't tell her about Jasper staying here. It would kill her to know that. Especially since Edward took her heart and basically stomped on it. Jerk.

The lunch bell rings and I grab my trash, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and walking to the trashcan. Bella moves at a snail's pace, looking down as she walks. I sigh and walk into my Biology class. I just hope that she'll get over this eventually. I know that it's going to take a lot, though. Edward was her one love.

At the end of the day, I walk outside to see Bella already in the truck. I walk over to her and slide in the passenger side as she pulls out of the parking lot. I worriedly glance over to her, but she doesn't acknowledge it. Truthfully, I don't even know if she notices me. She's too far away. When she pulls into the driveway, she shuts off the car and gets out, walking up to the house and unlocking the door. I sigh and get out, following her in the house and seeing her walk right up to her room.

I walk up to mine and over to my desk, opening up my laptop and signing into my email.

_Happy birthday, baby!_

_I cannot believe that my little baby is seventeen. When did you get so old? Did Charlie give you the card? I hope money is okay, I just figured it's better to let you pick out something. How is everything there? I haven't heard from your sister in a bit, is she okay? Any plans with Jasper for your birthday? Email me soon, sweetheart. I love you!_

I sigh and look over to the card, now on my desk, next to a picture of Jasper and I. Smiling, I start typing a reply.

_Hey mommy,_

_Mom, I'm not that old! Yes, thank you for the card. I love it. Everything is going good here. Bella is okay, I'll tell her to email you. I don't know what I'm doing for my birthday, yet. Probably going to hang out with Jasper. I found out yesterday that I'll be able to graduate with Bella if I keep my grades up and take on classes that I would need next year. I love and miss you!_

After I hit send, I grab my heavy book bag off the floor, grabbing my books out of it to start on my homework. I take a deep breath as I look at the pile of homework. Let's get started.

Two hours later, I'm typing up the last of my lab report, and then I'll be done with my homework. The work itself is not that hard, it's just the amount of work is a lot. I just hope this year goes by fast. I finish typing and hit print, sitting back and running my hands through my hair. I feel cold hands on my shoulder and smile, knowing he's here. I look up and see his smiling face.

"Happy birthday, darlin." he says, leaning down to kiss my forehead. I smile and relax, finally finished with all my schoolwork. Jasper and I relax on my bed, talking to each other.

Sometimes, we'll just lay down, enjoying each other's company. It's extremely easy with Jasper. He doesn't pressure me into doing anything, like talking. He's patient. I smile at this thought, lacing our hands together.

"I'm w-worried about my s-sister." I tell him and he looks over to me with a frown.

"Why's that?" he asks and I look back at our hands.

"She's...d-distant. It's l-like E-Edward took half o-of her s-soul with h-him. She's empty." I say and see him frown.

"Were you like that when I left?" he asks and I shrug.

"I-I would h-have been, if you s-stayed gone." I tell him and he frowns. "D-Don't you understand how m-much you mean to m-me? I can't l-live without you. I-It hurts, physically h-hurts to be away from y-you. I would h-have been a wr-wreck if you really l-left." I lay out the truth. When I look back up at his golden-gaze, his eyes show guilt. I wince and look down, I didn't want to make him feel guilty, I just wanted to get a point across. He brings his hand to my chin, tilting it to look at him.

"I feel the same. I wouldn't be able to live without you. You're my whole world, Lily. The only reason for my existence." I read from those gorgeous, pale lips. I bring my hand up to caress his cheek while he turns his head and places a kiss on my palm.

"I love you." I whisper and he smiles.

"As I love you, Liliana Jordyn Swan." he says and I roll my eyes at him using my full name. He chuckles and brings my hand to his mouth, placing a kiss there. It's amazing how I feel when I'm around him. I feel like I'm complete and loved. When, I look back up at his smiling face, he looks like he just remembered something "I almost forgot..." he says, reaching into his pocket and taking out a small box. I narrow my eyes at him as he mockingly does it right back. "...your present."

"Jasper..." I start but he shushes me.

"It's your birthday and this..." he gestures to the box. "...really means a lot to me." he tells me and I frown, taking it from his hands. I open the box and my eyes widen and I take in a shaky breath when I see what's inside. Gently, I reach in the box and pick up the intricate black and silver necklace. I'm stunned by its beauty as I turn to Jasper. He takes it from my hands, showing me the lion emblem. It matches the cuff he keeps on his right wrist.

"It's the Cullen crest." he tells me and I smile at him. He starts pointing to each of the symbols on it "The lion means strength and ferocity. The hand - faith and sincerity. The trefoil at the bottom is perpetuality. We all wear them to show loyalty to each other, and I want you to have this." He unclasps it and I lift my hair up as he places it on my neck, clasping it in place. I bring my hand up to it as he smiles at me. I'm touched that he wants me to wear one of these.

"I l-love it. Thank y-you." I say, leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

**Hey guys,**

**Are we all okay? Is this better? I felt bad, so I'm putting this chapter up early. I told you I wouldn't let him leave! Does anybody think it was kind of stupid for Edward to leave Bella when a psychotic, vampire out for blood (literally) named Victoria is out there trying to kill her? Seriously, Eddie, you're an idiot. Leave me a review letting me know if you like it, if you don't like it. I take all suggestions, opinions, and criticisms with an open mind.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures are on my profile and photobucket account.**

**Playlist link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**

***5/20* I made a wiki for this story. Link is on my profile.**


	19. PART II: Chapter 4

**Halcyon**

**PART II**

**Chapter 4**

The next four months, breeze by...

Jasper stays at the Cullen house during the day, but stays the nights with me. My dreams are only getting worse, I either dream of Victoria, or those giant dogs. They're not normal, though, they're taller than me, like a mutation or something. I can't make heads or tails of it, I'm not exactly a dog person, but I'm not scared of them. The Victoria dreams are still as bone-chilling. It terrifies me to think that she could achieve what I dream about. She's out there and she wants vengeance for her mate. With Jasper around, I do feel safe. I know that he'll protect me, but how can I protect him? She could hurt him, possibly even kill him...I don't even want to think about _that._

Schoolwork has piled, but I'm determined to keep my grades up so I can graduate this year. It's stressful, but it will be worth it in the end. Jasper has been helping me with my work, which has kept my grades up. All of those years of high school he's completed is definitely a benefit now. I'm just motivated to not be stuck at school for another year without Bella.

I told Charlie about Jasper being "back." I kind of had to when he inquired why I wasn't depressed like my sister. I didn't tell him everything, I just said that Jasper stayed because he's going to Evergreen State College, but he's living at the Cullen. Jasper told Charlie that Carlisle got a higher paying job in Alaska. I also told dad to not tell Bella that Jasper is here, because it would upset her more than she already is. Charlie is especially pissed with Edward for leaving, for hurting Bella like that.

Bella.

She's turned into a recluse. Not that she really went out before, but she doesn't leave her room. She barely eats. She barely talks. Her grades have dropped. She's in mourning. Edward really has taken half of her soul away. All Bella does is sit by her window, staring out it. She'll barely respond if I try to talk to her. She gets up, goes to school, eats, and then goes back to her bedroom. Thanksgiving she didn't talk at all at the table and Christmas, she didn't come down to open gifts.

The worst things are her nightmares, they seem to be worse than mine. Jasper will wake me up when he hears her crying and screaming, so I'll go into her room to lay with her. They scare the hell out of Charlie, but I try to take care of it as much as I can. I just lay down, holding her like a small child until she calms down, just like she used to do with me. She doesn't talk about them, so I don't pry. I have a feeling they're the same thing I dream about. I see Edward's name come from her lips sometimes. It breaks my heart to watch her slowly deteriorate.

Mom and Dad are really worried about her, dad's even saying something about sending her to Jacksonville with mom. I just hope that maybe she'll get better with some more time. Hopefully, because when my sister is upset, it makes me upset. I worry about her too much. Jasper tells me that I'm doing all I can, her heart just has to heal. How does your heart heal when it's been ripped from your chest? I think she needs something or _someone._ If Edward isn't coming back, she needs to get over it. He left her, he's gone. Yeah, that's what I want to tell her, but when I think about it, I would be the same way if Jasper stayed gone. That thought chills me to my core, but Jasper always promises that he won't leave me again. I believe him.

I wear the Cullen crest necklace every day, only taking it off to shower. I usually keep it hidden underneath my shirts, just so Bella doesn't see and wonder where I got it from. I absolutely love the necklace and I feel like I can keep Jasper near me while I wear it.

Now, I'm sitting in my bedroom on my laptop, finishing this lab report until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see dad standing there. His face has a frown on it and dark circles under his eyes from constantly waking up in the middle of the night by Bella's nightmares. He looks exhausted.

"Come on." he says and I frown, getting up and following to Bella's room. She's sitting on the rocking chair by her window, barely acknowledging our presence. I sigh and take a seat on her bed as she turns around to face us.

"That's it." he starts and Bella frowns.

"That's what?"

"You're going to Jacksonville to live with your mother." he says and my eyes widen.

"What? Why?" Bella says, confused.

"I just...don't know what to do any more. You don't act like someone left you; more like someone died." I look over to Bella who looks down. I'm sure it feels like that. "Bells, the bastard's not coming back. It's not normal, this behavior. And frankly, it's scaring the hell outta me, Lily, and your mother. Go to Jacksonville. Make some new friends."

Bella shakes her head "I like my old friends."

"You never even see them anymore. You barely hang out with your sister anymore."

"I'm... um... Jessica, Lily, and I are going to Port Angeles tomorrow. Shopping. Lily, you wanted to spend that money mom gave you, right?" she asks and I frown, before nodding, just to go along with it.

"You hate shopping." Charlie comments and Bella shrugs.

"That's how good a friend I am." I look over at dad and see if he's convinced, he looks somewhat appeased.

"Alright. Shopping." he says before shaking his head and walking out the door. When he's gone, I turn to Bella with my eyebrow raised.

"You don't have to come along if you don't want to." she says but I shake my head. It will be nice to hang out with my sister again.

"Sh-Shopping's fine. You c-couldn't c-come up with something m-more convincing, though?" I ask and she shrugs, reaching over to her table and grabbing her phone. I get off her bed and walk back into my room, closing the door. When I turn back around, Jasper is laying down on my bed, hands behind his head with a smile on his face.

"Comfy?" I ask him and he shrugs.

I roll my eyes and chuckle, walking back over to my laptop to type up the rest of my lab report. I finally finish and print it out, turning back to Jasper who's patiently waiting on my bed. "I'm g-going shopping w-with Bella tomorrow." I tell him, walking over and sitting next to him.

"She's better?" he asks and I shake my head.

"N-No, it's all an act so Charlie d-doesn't send her t-to Jacksonville." I tell him and he nods. "I-I don't know w-what to do t-to snap her out of this. I m-mean, he's not coming back, right?" I ask him.

"I'm not sure." he answers and I nod, figuring that's answer I was going to get.

"Do you know w-where he w-went?" I ask and Jasper sighs.

"Alice said he wanted to be alone." he tells me and I frown.

"I-Is it just the guilt? O-Or does he r-really not love her a-anymore?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"The love and adoration I felt from him for your sister was amazing. He still loves her, but he's trying to protect her by keeping himself away." Jasper tells me.

"W-What about you?" I ask and he smiles, lifting me up and setting me on his lap while I let out a small giggle.

"I think that the only way I could protect you is by being near you. The love I feel from you, is my reason for existing, Lily. Feeling that whenever I'm with you...I couldn't live without it. I couldn't live without you. The only way I can protect you is when I with you." he tells me and I lace our fingers together.

"I-I just wish I could p-protect you." I tell him and he smiles.

"I don't need the protecting, darlin." he tells me and I feel a stab in my gut.

"From her." I whisper, my hands shaking in fear from even thinking about her. Jasper cups my face in his hands, making me look at him.

"If she ever tried to take you from me, I would kill her or anyone else who even thought about it." he says while running a hand through my hair and over my cochlear implants scars while I suppress a shiver. He brings his hand to the back of my neck and I bring my head forward, connecting my lips to his.

His words definitely comfort me. I don't understand why Edward thinks that staying away from Bella is protecting her, he's destroying her. But, he doesn't see that. He doesn't even deserve her. I know that he loved her, more than anything, but he left.

I walk back to my bathroom and take a quick shower before changing into my pajamas. When I'm done, I grab my clothes and walk back into my room, throwing them in my laundry basket as Jasper lays down on my bed. I turn off my light and get under my covers, cuddling up with Jasper. "Goodnight, Lily." I read from his lips and I smile as he places a kiss on my forehead. I lay my head down on his chest and close my eyes, falling asleep.

_I feel a breeze, as if I'm near an ocean. I frown as my vision clears up and I see that I'm on the edge of a cliff. I look down and gasp when I can't see the drop, it's covered by fog. I see a figure walking towards the cliff and turn to see Bella. My eyes widen as I call out to her, but she doesn't see or hear me. She then backs up and takes off her jacket, before running and jumping off the cliff. I see her disappear into the fog and I scream. My sister just killed herself._

"No!" I scream as I shoot up out of bed, tears streaming down my face. I look around, not finding Jasper anywhere, but I see my door swing open as Bella comes rushing in, turning on my light. She wipes her eyes and hurries over to my side.

"Lils, you okay?" she asks and I nod.

"B-Bad dream." I tell her and she raises an eyebrow.

"Victoria?" she asks, but I shake my head. No, something much, much worse.

"No, s-something e-else. I don't want t-to talk about it." I say and she nods. "I'm f-fine, go back t-to sleep."

"You sure?" she asks and I nod. "Alright, night, Lils." she says before standing up, turning off my light, and shutting my door. I see the window open as Jasper walks back in. I frown and reach out for him as he embraces me. That was the worse dream I ever had. Does Bella really want to kill herself? Is she that depressed? Jasper grabs my face and looks at me, while I beg the tears to stay at bay.

"What happened?" he asks and I take a deep breath.

"I don't w-want to t-talk about it." I tell him and he frowns.

"Are you sure?" he asks and I nod, laying my head back on his chest. I feel him running his hands up in my back, calming me while I close my eyes. I don't fall back asleep, every time I close my eyes, I see Bella jumping off that cliff. I really hope that doesn't come true. I won't let it.

When morning comes, I pull myself out of bed as Jasper does the same. "I'll see you tonight, darlin." he says and I nod as he leans down and presses his lips to mine. "I love you."

"I love you." I whisper and he winks at me before leaving through my window. I walk into my bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Oh, yeah, we're going shopping with Jessica today. This should be fun.

I walk back into my bedroom and pull out a long-sleeved, tan shirt with a pair of jeans and ankle boots. I straighten my hair and put on some mascara before walking downstairs to make breakfast. Dad's in the living room watching tv with his coffee.

"Morning, Lils." he says and I wave, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the bread. When I pop it in the toaster, I'm pleasantly surprised to see Bella walking into the kitchen, giving me a small smile.

"Hey, Lil." she says and I smile, happy that she's looking a little bit better. She grabs a bowl out of the cabinet and I grab my breakfast, sitting down at the table. Dad walks into the room, putting his coffee cup in the sink before turning to us.

"I'm going fishing with Harry today. I'll be back tonight. You girls have fun...shopping." he says, still looking skeptical and smile.

"Thanks, dad. Have fun fishing." Bella says and dad nods, grabbing his keys and walking out. I turn to Bella and see she doesn't have that thousand yard stare anymore. She looks like she has some life back in her eyes. I smile and finish my breakfast, putting the plate in the sink. Walking upstairs, I sit down at my desk and open my laptop.

_Hey sweetheart,_

_How is Bella doing? Is she getting over Edward? Please tell her to call me, I'm worried about her. How are you doing, baby? How are you and Jasper? You guys are getting pretty serious. Is he the one? :) Email me soon, Lily. I love you!_

_Hey mommy,_

_Bella is doing a lot better, in fact, we are going shopping today with our friend, Jessica. Yes, I think she's finally getting over Edward. I'm doing great, mom. My grades are good. Jasper and I are good. Yes, he is the one, mom. I'll email you later. I love and miss you!_

I hit send and look over to the picture of Jasper and I on my desk. Yeah, that blonde vampire is the one. I smile and grab my new book off my desk and opening it, reading The Great Gatsby for the thousandth time.

A couple of hours later, I see Bella enter my room. "Hey, you ready?" she asks and I nod, putting my book back on my desk and grabbing the money mom sent me and shoving it in my pocket. I grab my brown, knit sweater out of the closet and follow Bella out of the room. Walking outside, I lock the front door and walk with Bella to the truck. The whole ride to Port Angeles is quiet. Bella doesn't attempt any conversation and I don't really mind.

The ride to Port Angeles takes about an hour and Bella parks in front of a clothes store we're supposed to meet Jessica at. I get out and put quarters in the meter before walking with Bella in the store. A little bit later, Jessica walks in the door and over to us. She keeps attempting at conversation with Bella as she shops, asking her if she should buy this top, telling her about Mike deciding that they should just be friends, blah, blah, blah. I stop watching after a while when Bella seems just so disinterested. I leave the store empty-handed, nothing really catching my eyes, while Jessica bought enough to clothe an army.

She puts her bags in her car and suggests to go see a movie. Bella and I nod and follow her to the theatre where she picks some random zombie movie. Going to movies is not exactly a frequent occurence. I read lips when possible but mostly I just enjoy the visual. The visual for this movie was basically people eating each other. After the movie, Bella, Jessica, and I are walking down the streets of Port Angeles while they exchange a few words.

"How about a ride, girls?" I see an older, skeevy looking man on a bike ask us. I grimace and turn to Bella seeing her go into her own world for a second, thinking. I watch her with a frown as she stares at something. I follow her gaze, but see nothing. Across the street at a bar are a couple of more bikers.

"Come on." Jessica says trying to usher us but Bella stops.

"I know them... I think..." Bella says and I frown. What? No, you don't. I watch Bella as she keeps looking at something that she sees, but I can't see anything. What is going on?

"Can we just go?" Jessica asks, grabbing Bella's arm but Bella shakes her off.

"I wanna see something." she says, before walking over to those men. I stare in shock at my sister.

"What is she doing?" she asks me but I shrug, honestly not knowing what is going on in my sister's mine right now. I watch in horror as she gets on one of the guys bikes, accepting his offer of a ride. I start to panic as he guns the engine and goes flying down the street.

"Bella!" Jessica yells. I can feel myself shaking in fear. Why would she do that? Is she crazy? Right now, I'm actually angry at her. Why would she do something so dangerous? Suddenly, the bike stops and Bella climbs off. Jessica and I run over to her as those guys take off on their bikes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jessica yells and I see Bella, while staring into space, mutter "I... saw something."

"You are insane. Or suicidal." Jessica says and I just stare at my sister, absolutely pissed off that she would do something so stupid and scare me like that.

"The more dangerous... the more real it was." Bella says and I frown. What the hell is she talking about?

"So, what, you're like an adrenaline junkie now? Go hang-gliding or bungee jumping. Don't be a complete freak." Jessica says before storming off. Bella just stands there, trying to figure something out in her head while I just frown at her. She looks up at me and opens her mouth to say something.

"Don't." I say, turning around and marching back to the truck. I open the door and slam it closed as she gets in behind me. I can feel tears brimming in my eyes, actual tears! She doesn't know how much she scared me getting on that bike. She slides in the driver side, turning to me but I hold my hand up again. "Bella, d-don't talk to me."

She starts the truck and pulls away from the curb, heading home. I sit in my seat, fuming. Is she trying to kill herself or at least, hurt herself? Does she think that's going to bring Edward back? Does she think that's the right answer? I can't live on this Earth without my sister. Bella glances over at me a couple of times during the ride, but I keep my gaze out the window. When we pull up to the house, Charlie's cruiser isn't out front. Bella parks the car and shuts it off, I don't move to leave, neither does she.

"What the h-hell were you thinking?" I ask and turn to look at her response.

"II don't know, I just...Lils, it was such a rush." she says and I stare at her in disbelief.

"A r-rush? Bella, y-you could h-have been killed. Is that g-gonna bring him b-back? You d-dying?" I ask and she winces as I mention him. "Did y-you ever th-think that while you l-lost Edward, I-I lost m-my sister? Y-You barely t-talk to me anymore." Bella doesn't say anything, she just stays quiet, which fuels my anger. "Of course n-not, you were j-just being s-selfish." I say, getting out of the car, and slamming the door. I can feel the anger coursing through my veins. All of the things I've wanted to say are spilling out. When I'm almost at the front door, Bella grabs my arm, spinning my to face her.

"Lil, I'm sorry, I didn't know -" she starts but I cut her off.

"O-Of course y-you didn't. Your l-life revolves around him, y-you don't have time for your sister a-anymore! I-I always made t-time for you. I-I was here ong before _him_!" I turn around and unlock the door, running upstairs. I can feel Bella on the stairs behind me but I get to my room and turn around, seeing Bella hurrying over to me.

"Lils, I'm so-" I slam the door in her face before she can finish that.

"I don't care! J-Just leave me alone!" I yell, locking my door. My cheeks are wet and I didn't even realize I was crying. While wiping them off my cheeks in frustration, I feel arm wrap around me and I know that Jasper is here. I turn around and bury my face into his chest, letting myself cry. I always made time for her. Even though I love Jasper with my whole life, Bella was here first. She's my blood, but apparently, she doesn't feel the same. I feel Jasper sweep my off my feet.

"Can you t-take me away from h-here?" I ask and he looks at me for a bit, before nodding. He opens the window, and carefully climbs out with me still in his arms. I feel him tighten his hold on me before jumping off the roof and landing. He then takes off running while I bury my face in his neck. I'm grabbing fistfuls of his shirt as he runs. I'm not crying anymore, probably because I'm in his arms. Jasper slows down and then comes to a stop while I continue to hold on to him. Jasper sits down, keeping me in his lap while he gently rocks back and forth.

When I'm calm, I pull my head up to look at him. "What happened?" I see him ask.

"I just...I th-think I just got f-frustrated w-with Bella and everything I-I've been holding in, c-came out tonight." I tell him and he places a kiss to my temple. "She thinks that h-her life h-has no meaning without E-Edward. She doesn't know how m-much I need h-her."

He moves so he's looking right at me "She just feels lost without Edward. How would you feel without me?" he asks and I shrug.

"The same, b-but I would l-let her in. I'm her sister." I tell him and nods.

"I know, love, just give her some more time, I'm sure she'll get better." Jasper tells me and I nod, laying my head back on his chest. I don't want to tell him about Bella's little adrenaline rush stunt. Why did she even do that, I know that "it was such a rush" thing is crap. I want to know the real reason. I close my eyes as Jasper holds me, gently lulling me into a serene state.

**Hey guys,**

**So, I mad a wiki page for this story and for Lily. Check it out also leave me a review letting me know if you liked this chapter, if you don't like it. I take all suggestions, opinions, and criticisms with an open mind.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, tumblr and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	20. PART II: Chapter 5

**Halcyon**

**PART II**

**Chapter 5**

_I'm laughing as I run through the forest, the sun peaking through the trees. Where is she? I keep moving my head all around, trying to find her. I look up, checking the trees to see if she's hiding in one. Hm, where could she be? I feel her closer to me and whip my head around, catching a flash. I smile and run towards it, trying to catch. Her I stop when I see her peeking around a tree, oblivious to where I am. I quietly sneak up on her and then sweep her off her feet. "Found you!" I say, spinning her around. She giggles and wraps her arms around my neck. Her beautiful ringlets blowing in the wind, wide smile on her face as she looks at me._

I open my eyes, not even realizing that I fell asleep. I turn to my left and find Jasper laying there, smiling at me. I return it and sit up, stretching, before turning back to him. "Sleep well? he asks and I nod in response, before frowning. "I might h-have overreacted. I-I think I'm going to talk to Bella today."

"You are and will always be sisters. I'm sure she didn't realize how you felt." he tells me. He's right, I probably should have told Bella how I felt instead of just getting mad at her. I nod and pull myself out of bed. "I'm going to go hunting, but I'll be back tonight." he says and I see that his eyes are darker. "I'll see you tonight."

I press my lips to his and smile "I love you."

"I love you, Lily." he winks at me before exiting through my window. I realize that I'm still in my clothes from yesterday, so I walk to my closet and pull out a purple hoodie, jeans, and black converse, putting the necklace under my hoodie, before walking into my bathroom to watch my face and brush my teeth. When I'm done I pull my hair back with a headband and head downstairs to get some breakfast. When I look out the living room window, I see the cruiser is gone.

I walk in the kitchen as Bella is sitting at the table eating. She looks up when she sees me enter, but I just walk over to the cabinet and grab a box of cereal and a bowl. Grabbing the milk out of the fridge, I pour it in the bowl and walk over to sit across from Bella. She looks up at me "I'm sorry, Lily. I know that I've been...distant these last couple of months, but I didn't mean to ignore you. I just miss him." she tells me and I sit there for a couple of moments, knowing that she really means it.

"I-It's okay, Bells. I'm s-sorry for overreacting." I tell her, but she shakes her head.

"You didn't, Lils. You're my best friend and I'm sorry. I mean, you lost Jasper and I wasn't there for you. I really am sorry." she says and my eyes slightly widen when she says this. Should I tell her? No, it's not the right time.

"It's okay." I tell her and she finishes the rest of her cereal.

"I was gonna go to the rez today. To see Jacob. Do you want to come with?" she asks me and I nod.

"S-Sure." I say and she smiles.

"Are we...are we okay?" she asks and I smile.

"We were n-never not okay."

Later, I see Bella has something in the back of her truck. I peek under the tarp and see that it's two beat up looking bikes. What the...? I turn to Bella who shrugs. "I wanted to see if Jacob could help me restore them. Seems like fun." She tells me and I just shake my head. Well, as long as she's not riding on the back of one with a creepy man. I pull the tarp back over them and slide in the passenger side of the car as Bella gets in the driver side. The ride only takes about a half hour until we reach the small red house belonging to Jacob and Billy Black.

When Bella pulls up, she shuts off the truck and I open the door, exiting. Jacob comes out of the house and runs over with a huge grin on his face directed at my sister.

"Bella!" he starts running over and suddenly gives Bella a hug. I raise my eyebrows in surprise at his appearance. He's definitely a lot taller and brawnier than the last time I saw him. My sister looks a little surprised at the display of affection and turns to me. I raise my eyebrows and shake my head. Jacob pulls back and turns to me. "Hey, Lily." he says and I smile, giving a small wave. "It's about time you came by."

"I brought you something." Bella says, pulling the tarp back to show the motorcycles.

Jacob raises his eyebrows. "Scrap metal. You shouldn't have." my sister rolls her eyes.

"I rescued them from the dump. They'd cost more than they're worth to fix...unless one had a mechanic-type friend." she says and Jacob catches on.

"Me, being the mechanic-type friend? Since when are you into motorcycles?" he asks and she shrugs.

"Recently."

Jacob takes a look at the bikes, studying them "The parts alone will be pricey."

Bella just shrugs "I have a college fund I can dig into." she says and I raise an eyebrow at her. She does?

"Charlie's going to just love that." he says but Bella shakes her head.

"Charlie won't know. Right, Lil?" she asks me and I look surprised at her before shaking my head. Jacob actually looks shocked.

"Wow. Lying to Dad. Blowing through college money. Repairing dangerous machines - that I'm guessing you'll want to ride?"

"I really get it if you think this is stupid and reckless." she says and Jacob nods.

"Oh it's totally stupid and reckless." he says bu then gets a wide grin on his face "When do we start?"

Bella does something for the first time in months, she smiles. A genuine smile gracing her face, making my lips twitch into one. When I look over at Jacob, I see his eyes a little glassy and dazed over. Someone has got a little crush, huh? Well, good for you Jacob. Jacob grabs one of the bikes and lifts it off the truck with barely any effort. I raise my eyebrows and share a look with Bella as we grab the other and follow him, wheeling it into his garage.

Jacob starts grabbing random parts and tools from around the garage, bringing them over to one of the bikes. Bella and I sit down and watch as he looks like a little kid on Christmas, running all around the garage.

"If we're going to be working on this every day, we should probably include some homework. Don't want the Dads to think I'm a bad influence on you." Bella says and Jacob looks over, raising an eyebrow.

"You influence me? Please." he says.

"I am older than you." she says but Jacob shrugs.

"Age ain't nothin' but a number." he says with a shrug.

"And I convinced you to secretly build us two-wheeled death machines." she says and Jacob gets a mock horror face on.

"God, you're right, you're like Satan." he says and I laugh, tapping Bell and signing **_Worse. _**Bella's jaw drops and I get a laugh out of her.

"Shut up!" she says, pushing my shoulder while Jacob raises an eyebrow.

"What did she say?" he asks.

"She said I'm worse." Jacob cracks a smile but suddenly, he's distracted by something outside. Two boys, who look to be around my age enter the garage. One of them has shorter, cropped hair while the other has chin length hair. They're both built kind of lanky and are around the same height, probably around six feet while they have the same russet skin as Jacob and dark eyes. Both of them greet Jacob, but stop suddenly and share a smile when they see Bella and I.

"Hey, guys. This is Bella and her sister, Lily. That's Quil and Embry." I see Jacob say.

"So the bike building story is true." the one named, Quil, says.

"Taught him everything he knows." Bella jokes.

"What about the part where you're his girlfriend?" Quil asks her and I raise my eyebrows, looking at a sheepish Jacob. Bella just shakes her head. "Oh, we're just friends."

"Ooh. Burn." the other one, Embry, jokes while Jacob shakes his head.

"I said she's a girl and a friend." Jacob says but Quil turns towards Embry.

"Embry, you remember him making that distinction?" he asks but Embry shakes his head while saying "Nope."

"So I guess you guys have girlfriends?" Bella asks, saving Jacob and I let out a laugh.

"Right. Quil took his cousin to prom." Jacob says while Quil loses his smile.

"Yeah, that's still a riot. You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny..." he says, running over to Jacob while they start play-fighting. Embry shakes his head and walks over to Bella and I. He stands next to me while we watch the fight, he turns towards my sister. "I got five bucks on Quil."

Bella nods "You're on."

As we get entertained in watching them play fight, Embry turns to me. "Embry Call." he introduces himself with a boyish smile. I return it and take his outstretched hand. "You want in on the bet, too?" he jokes and I shake my head, smiling.

"You in the same grade as Bella?" he asks, but I shake my head no.

"She's a year younger." Bella tells him, still watching the "fight."

Embry turns to me, eyes wide, face blushing "I'm sorry, I forgot that you...you can't.." I hold my hand up and stop him, shaking my head. Embry and I talk, well he asks yes or no questions while Bella watches Jacob and Quil. Embry is a nice guy. He's a lot like me in that he's a lot more shy and quiet than Jacob and Quil.

Later, Bella and I say goodbye to Jacob, Bella and I planning on coming back tomorrow after school. I see Bella have a little bit of a spark, some light returning to her brown eyes, all because of Jacob. He's good for her, maybe he can help her out. Plus, he's got a major crush on her.

Bella pulls into the driveway and I slide out of the passenger side, walking up to my room. When I turn on my light, I find Jasper already sitting on my bed waiting for me. He stands up and I walk into his open arms, loving his embrace. When I look back up at him, I smile seeing those golden eyes at full force, meaning his not thirsty. His bright eyes are shining as he smiles down at me, his lips meeting mine and a soft kiss. He suddenly pulls back and wrinkles his nose.

"Were you around dogs today?" he asks and I frown. That's...an odd question.

"No, I d-don't think Jacob has a-any dogs..." I start but I feel Jasper tense up.

"Jacob?" he asks and I nod.

"Yeah, J-Jacob Black. Bella a-and I went to the reservation today. We just hung out with Jacob, Embry, and Q-Quil." I tell him and his eyes turn cold for a second. His body still tense while in my embrace, his lip twitching. "What?" I ask and this seems to snap him out of it.

"Nothing." he leans down and places a kiss on my forehead. I frown and he looks at me "Can you promise me something?" he asks and I immediately nod. "Just...be careful when you're down there."

"W-Why?" I ask him and his face looks torn between something.

"Please, just promise me you'll be careful." he tells me and I watch his face, seeing that he's really serious. I nod in response which seems to satisfy him. That's...kind of weird. Does he think I'm in danger or something while being down there? I really don't see how, I mean, yeah, Sam Ulley is a little scary looking...

Later, I change into my pajamas and climb into bed with Jasper, suddenly really tired. I lay in Jasper's arms as he soothingly runs his hands through my hair, lulling me into a deep sleep.

_I open my eyes in the sunny forest and I instantly recognize the place. I feel a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and smile, turning my head to see Jasper's smiling face. I feel him grab my left hand and I notice something different about it, the diamond on my ring finger. My breath is taken away while looking at it. It's absolutely beautiful. I look back up to Jasper as he sparkles in the sunlight. Perfect. I close my eyes and lean back into his strong embrace, feeling perfectly content._

When I reopen my eyes, I smile at the dream. I haven't really had a nightmare in a while. I'm going to take that as a good thing. Turning my head, I see Jasper watching me with an amused expression. "Good dream?" he asks and I smile, nodding my head. He chuckles and leans over, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "Time to get ready for school." he says and I nod, pulling myself out of bed. "I'll see you later, darlin. Remember what I said." he says and I nod, before he winks at me, climbing out my window.

When he's gone, I walk out of my room and into my bathroom to take a shower. When I'm done, I walk back into my room and over to my closet. I pull out a grey baseball t, jeans, and my grey converse, slipping them on before pulling my hair back into a ponytail and putting my Cullen crest back on, tucking it under my shirt, feeling the familiar, comforting weight of it.

I grab my book bag and walk downstairs, surprised to Bella already up, eating breakfast. I raise my eyebrows and grab a bowl out of the cabinet, filling it with cereal and milk. I sit down across from my sister, both of us eating breakfast in silence. It's not awkward, though. The tension is completely gone as Bella seems relaxed and actually alive. She looks a lot better, her hair not so disheveled and no bags under her eyes. She's coming back.

After school, Bella drives us back home so we could finish some homework before going back to La Push. I walk up to my room and over to my laptop, replying to a quick email from mom. I tell her about Bella and I hanging out with Jacob and how it's making her feel better. When I'm done, I grab my homework and start it, happy to not have as much today. When I'm almost done, I feel someone enter the room and turn to see Jasper sitting on my bed, holding something in his hand. I close my book and stand up, walking over to him.

"I got you something." he says, opening his hand to reveal a cell phone. I frown and look up at him as he puts it in my hand.

"Why d-did you g-get me a phone?" I ask, looking at it in confusion.

"It will just give me peace of mind when you're down at La Push." he says and I'm even more confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask and he visibly sighs.

"I just feel like I'm throwing you to the wolves when you're down there." he tells me and I just look at him. Wait, what? What is he talking about? Where is this coming from? "Promise that you'll always have that on you and to text me if you are in trouble."

I just look at him with a raised eyebrow, waiting for him to explain, but he doesn't. I sigh and nod, figuring that he's just jealous because of all the guys down there. It's actually kind of cute. "Okay." I say and he smiles, placing a kiss on my forehead. "What d-do you think is g-going to happen w-when I'm there?"

Jasper sighs and places a hand on my cheek "I just don't trust any one of those...dogs down there. I want to make sure you're safe. And I don't like not being near you if _she's_ out there." he says and I nod, understanding but cracking a smile a bit.

"Dogs?" I ask and he shrugs. I just shake my head "Okay, but I'm just with Bella and J-Jacob. I think I'm pretty s-safe." I say and he smiles at me, but suddenly turns his head towards the door.

"Your sister is coming. My number is already in the phone. Keep it on you and text me if you need me." he says, placing a quick kiss on my lips before disappearing through the window. I turn towards the door as Bella opens it, leaving no time to decipher his cryptic message.

"Hey, you ready?" she asks me and I discreetly slip the phone in my pocket, nodding. She exits the room and I suddenly feel the phone vibrate. I open it and see a message from Jasper.

**I'll see you tonight.** **Text me if you need anything. I love you. **

I smile and hit reply typing **Looking forward to it and I will. I love you. **

I close the phone and put it on silent, walking down the stairs and outside with Bella. Every day for the next month, Bella goes down to La Push. Sometimes I'll go down with her, mostly I'll stay with home and spend time with Jasper. She's changing. She's being revived by Jacob. She absolutely loves going down there and hanging out with him. I'm really happy for her. My big sister is back.

"Quil and Embry keep asking to come over. I think he likes you a bit too much." he says, but then turns to me with a smile "Embry's got a little crush on you, Lily." I wrinkle my nose, with a small smile. I'm flattered, but I'm_ happily _taken.

"Tell him I'm not into the cougar thing." Bella comments and Jacob frowns.

"What is it with you and age? I mean, that Cullen guy was young, didn't seem to..." Jacob trails off when Bella's face falls at the mention of Edward. I look back a Jacob who realizes what he did. "...bother you." he finishes, the damage is done. Bella mood has completely fallen. I look over at Edward who looks back at me, looking pissed off at himself.

When we get home that night, Bella goes right up to her room, not talking to Charlie on the way in. He looks at her confused as she mopes up the stairs and turns to me.

"What happened?" he asks but I shake my head.

**Jacob mentioned you-know-who.**

Charlie sighs, shaking his head. "How is your you-know-who?" he asks me and I smile, nodding.

**I'm real tired so I'm gonna go to bed. Night, dad.**

"Night, Lils." he says and I walk back up the stairs, seeing Jasper sitting on my bed. He frowns when I enter "What's wrong with Bella?" he asks me and I shake my head.

"Jacob mentioned Edward." I tell him and he nods, knowingly. "I just hope this doesn't hinder the progress she was making. She's finally got some life back in her eyes." I tell him and he nods. "Have you talked to him recently?"

Jasper shakes his head "Last Alice saw, he was hunting...her." he tells me and I suppress a shudder at just the mention of Victoria. I haven't had a dream about her in a while, which I'm thankful for as they shock and terrify me. I'm hoping the lack of Victoria dreams is a good thing.

That night, I dream about Jasper and I, not Victoria. I wake up with a smile on my face. I'm really hoping that my lack of dreams starring the red-headed she devil means that she's not around here, or God willing, Edward got her.

"We got lucky at the dump. You know how much a new crankshaft goes for?" Jacob tells Bella as we're driving back from the dump to La Push. He's sitting in the middle, next to Bella, as I got window seat. Bella's mood has been lifted back up ever since the mentioning of you-know-who.

"Sure, I spend all my free time on crankshaft-dot-com."

I have to chuckle as Jacob retorts "I think that's a porn site. These bikes are gonna be rolling soon." he says and Bella turns to look at him. "Where should we ride first?"

"Someplace sunny." she says and Jacob raises an eyebrow.

"Like there's any place sunny around here."

I know a place above the cloud line..." she trails off and I look over at her, knowing she's talking about _there. _Edward and Bella's place. The meadow. _Their_ meadow.

"Where is it?" Jacob asks, snapping her out of it.

"Actually, it's... too hard to get to." she says but Jacob just smiles.

"So we'll find our sunny spot, right?" he asks and Bella smiles at him, a genuine, true smile. look over and see cliffs. A chill goes down my spine as I recognize them as the cliffs from my dreams. The ones that Bella jumped off. There's four figures on top of the them. I see that they're wearing nothing but cut-off shorts as they push each other closer to the edge

I turn towards Bella and Jacob, seeing the latter with a bitter look on his face."...and his cult." he says and I frown. I turn back in time to see two guys throw another one off a cliff. I gasp as I watch him hit the water and Bella slams on the brake, pulling off the side. We both get out of the car, watching them.

I turn as Bella turns to see Jacob actually laughing. "They're not really fighting, guys. They're cliff diving." People jump off cliffs on purpose? No, thank you. "Scary as hell, but a total rush." We all watch as another jumps off, flipping in the air as he does. "Most of us jump from lower down."

I feel a chill go down my spine and turn back to the cliff, seeing Sam Ulley staring right at us. His gaze is unsettling, suddenly I feel like a prey. He looks at Jacob then Bella and then at me, his cold, black eyes making she involuntarily shudder. Is that what Jasper was talking about?

"Think I could?" Bella suddenly asks and I stare at her in disbelief as the dream comes back into my mind. Okay, so maybe she wasn't trying to kill herself. Maybe.

"Man, first motorcycles, now cliff diving?" Jacob asks.

"You said it was a rush." Bella shrugs and Jacob grins.

"Maybe on a warmer day. And not from the top. We'll leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples." he says, a bitter look on his face as he glares over at them.

"You don't like them?" Bella asks and Jacob shrugs.

"They think they run this place. Acting all bad ass, calling themselves 'protectors.'"

"What are they protecting?" Bella asks.

"The tribe, the land, their right to be jerks. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids; now look at him." Jacob says, nodding towards the cliff. I look over and see Embry, hair shorter, his thin, lanky frame filled out, playful look replaced serious look on his face. That's not the Embry I met.

He missed some school - then, out of nowhere, he's following Sam around. Same thing happened with Paul and Jared. They weren't even friends, now Sam owns them." he says and then an unnerved expression appears on his face. "Sam keeps giving me this look, like he's waiting for me or something; it's kind of freaking me out."

"Maybe you should just avoid them." Bella suggest and Jacob shrugs.

"I try to, but..." he says, seriously looking like he's about to freak out, until Bella surprises him _and _me by pulling him in for a hug. His face brightening up. I watch them with a raised eyebrow, my lips twitching upward. You know, Jacob would be a good guy for Bella. If Edward isn't coming back, why the hell should she wait?

"If this is how you're going to react, I'll freak out more often." Jacob says and I roll my eyes, walking back to the truck. Yeah, he would be good for her.

We get to a secluded spot so Bella can ride the motorbike for the first time, and I'm nervous. I really hope that she doesn't get hurt. Jacob, with barely any effort, carries the bikes over to the field and Bella straddles one of them while Jacob walks over to her. I sit on the bed of the truck, watching her. I can see Jacob explaining everything to her.

"Brake...clutch...Right. Gas. You ready?" he asks and I see Bella nod. He then kick-starts the bike for her, my nerves rattling. Slowly... release the clutch." Jacob says. Bella does and it goes forward an inch, and then another inch. Bella suddenly looks up and frowns at something in thin air, before letting go of the clutch too quickly and shooting forward, getting control at the last second. I let in a sharp intake of breath as I watch her.

"You okay?" he asks and she nods.

"I'm going again." she says and Jacob frowns.

"I'm not sure that's a good..." Jacob starts but Bella shakes her head, slowly releasing the clutch. "Slowly..." Jacob says and Bella does, I get off the bed of the truck and walk over to stand next to Jacob, watching her as she starts off down the road slowly. She then picks up speed.

"Brake! Hit the brake!" Jacob suddenly yell and I watch as Bella loses control and goes flying off the bike into a large rock. I gasp and Jacob grabs my hand, pulling me over to his bike. I get on behind him as he speeds down towards Bella. I feel my heart slamming in my chest as I watch Bella slowly attempt to get up. When we get close enough, Jacob and I get off the bike, running over to my sister. I kneel beside her as she sits up, disoriented.

"I wanna go again." Bella says and I stare at her in disbelief, moving some of her hair to the side to see the gash on her head. I turn to Jacob who winces.

"Oh, look at your head." he says and Bella brings her hand up to the cut, pulling it away and seeing it painted red.

"God, I'm sorry." my sister apologizes as Jacob looks at her confused.

"You're apologizing for bleeding?" he asks and I look at her confused.

"It doesn't... bother you?" I then realized why she apologized. The party. Bleeding in front of the Cullens. My sister is the only person on this earth to apologize for bleeding.

"It's just blood, Bella" Jacob strips off his shirt and brings it Bella's head to stop the bleeding. Bella double takes as she watches Jacob, who cleans the blood off her head, a dazed expression on her face. I don't know if it's because she hit her head too hard, or because Jacob is ripped and has his shirt off in front of her.

"What are you staring at?" he asks her and she tilts her head.

"Just, you're actually...kind of beautiful." she says and I let out a little smile. Maybe she's starting to reciprocate.

"How hard did you hit your head?" he jokes and Bella winces, realizing the pain. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. Jacob puts the bikes back in the truck and gets in the driver side. Bella sits in the middle of both of us, holding Jacob's shirt to her head. When we get back to Jacob's house, he takes Bella and I inside so we can clean up her gash.

While I watch Jacob gently treat Bella's wounds, I wonder if there could ever be a future between them. I think that he could be good for her. It's obvious that he has strong feelings for her, hell, they're best friends. Maybe, one day, they could be together. Maybe.

**Hey guys,**

**So, I mad a wiki page for this story and for Lily. Check it out also leave me a review letting me know if you liked this chapter, if you don't like it. I take all suggestions, opinions, and criticisms with an open mind.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, tumblr, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	21. PART II: Chapter 6

**Halcyon**

**PART II**

**Chapter 6**

Later, when we arrive back at home, Bell and I go into the kitchen to start dinner. It's just Bella and I home right now because Charlie's working late with a disappearance of some hikers. That makes me paranoid to think that it's _her. _That she's close. I take comfort in knowing that Jasper is here and that he'll protect Bella and I, but it would be better if Edward was here, too. Idiot.

When I glance over my shoulder, I see Bella starting to marinate the steak as I place the potatoes in the oven to bake. She's different. She's not so sluggish anymore. She's got a bounce in her step and a reason to smile again. That reason is Jacob Black. He's good for her.

A little bit later, Charlie returns home from work, walking into the kitchen as Bella and I finish cooking dinner. I grab three plates and set them out on the table, walking to the fridge and grabbing dad a beer. Charlie looks at Bella with a raised eyebrow when she actually smiles. He turns to me and I just smile, silently telling him that everything is good. We eat dinner in silence, but it's not it's not tension filled and awkward, it's easy. Dad tells us of some animal sightings that have been reported down at the station that might be the cause of the hikers disappearance. It gets me thinking to Victoria as Bella and I look up, sharing a glance. Could she be this close?

I walk back up to my room after we cleaned up dinner, turning on my light. I pull my phone out of my pocket and put it on my desk before grabbing a pair of shorts and a tank top out of my dresser, slipping them on. I walk back out into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, feeling a slight chill from the thought of Victoria. Jasper is here, you'll be okay. Nothing will happen to you or Bella.

_Yeah, but what if something happens to him?_

Grabbing a towel to dry my face, I keep imagining a vengeful Victoria. I quickly brush my teeth and walk back into my room, smiling when I see Jasper closing my window. He turns around and smiles at me as I walk into his arms, seeking some comfort. When I look up to his face, he leans down to place a kiss on my forehead.

"Miss me?" I see him ask and I smile.

"Always." I whisper. We both climb into my bed and I lay my head on his chest, lacing our fingers together. We lay in silence for a little bit before I tell him. "I think you're right about the not trusting the guys down at La Push, well, except for Jacob."

I can feel Jasper tense up and look down at me "Why? Did something happen?" he asks me and I immediately shake my head, not wanting for him to get worked up over nothing.

"No, no. Nothing happened. It's just...one of the guys, Sam. He keeps looking at Jacob, in a weird way. Then, whenever he would look at Bella and I, it would be like...he's a predator and we're the prey. It's just...weird."

I can see Jasper's jaw lock a little bit, his eyes turning dark for a couple of seconds. I watch him confused as he quickly regains his composure and looks down at me. "Has he done anything to you?" he asks and I frown.

"What? No! N-No, no. I was just saying, h-he's king of...intense." I tell him and he gives me a tight-lipped smile, leaning down to place a kiss on my head.

"I'm just...always worried about you." he says and I nod, giving him a smile.

"I know." I say, looking up at him. I know that he's always worried about me. I know that he's very protective of me, too. To tell you the truth, I like the feeling of being protected. I like the feeling of having someone who would kill for me. Is that bad? It sounds it, but it makes me feel safe.

The next day at school, classes go by pretty fast and Bella and I enter the cafeteria. I start walking over to the Cullen table only to realize Bella pauses, glancing over to our old table. I look at her and am shocked when she starts walking over there. I just follow her as Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela look at us in shock that we're sitting with them. We take our normal seats as they continue with their conversation.

"We saw something, Eric." I see Angela says and I frown but Eric nods.

"I believe you." he says but Jessica scoffs.

"No he doesn't. He's just trying to get lucky." Jessica says and Eric suddenly looks hopeful.

"Is that an option?" he asks Angela who ignores him.

"It was jet black and huge; on all fours it was still taller than a person. A bear maybe." I see Angela say, her face looking fearful. I frown when I hear her description. Jet Black. Huge. On all fours.

Like the mutant dog I've dreamt about.

"You're not the only one." I see Bella suddenly say as everyone stares in shock at her. "Our dad's been getting reports at the sheriff's station. A couple of hikers went missing."

Mike nods, enthusiastically, looking at my sister. "I did hear some guy talking about it at the store."

"Last time you clowns doubt my girlfriend." Eric says, wrapping an arm around Angela who shares a thankful glance with Bella. I take out my physics notes and start studying, until I get a headache. It starts out small, just a little pain behind my eye. I just brush it off until it gets stronger and stronger. Then, the flashes start.

_Red. Running. Three men sitting on thrones. Edward, Bella, and Alice. A blonde girl. Pain. A fight._

I feel my arm being shaken as I'm brought out of the flash. I turn my head to see Bella, looking worried. I have my fingers pressed to my temples, trying to force the vision out. I lower my hands . "Are you okay?" she asks me and I realize everyone at the table is staring at me in confusion. I nod and sign **_headache._**

The bell rings and I grab my bag, slinging it over my shoulder and walking out of the cafeteria. Red. Three men sitting on thrones. Edward, Bella, and Alice. A blonde girl. Pain. A fight. What could those things mean? I couldn't get a clear vision, it was all blurry and jumbled. Red. Three men sitting on thrones. Edward, Bella, and Alice. A blonde girl. Pain. A fight. Ugh, these flashes suck.

My headache has subsided and I can actually focus on class again. I can't but wonder what that "vision" was about. Okay the first thing I saw was just the color red. It was too blurry, to make anything out, but maybe it was blood?

Three men sitting on thrones. Where would that come in? They looked like they belonged to royalty or something, which doesn't make sense.

Running. From something? To something?

Edward, Bella, and Alice. Are they coming back?

A blonde girl, way too short to be Rosalie.

Pain. I actually felt someone's pain, but, it wasn't from a weapon, it was different.

A fight. An actual fist fight between two people moving too fast for me to see.

What do these mean? For the rest of the day, I try to find a meaning, but come up empty. It doesn't make any sense. I'm glad when the last bell rings, because I've given myself a headache from over thinking everything. I grab my coat out of my locker and pull it on before grabbing my book bag and slinging it over my shoulder. When I walk outside, I see Bella already in her truck. Sliding in the front seat, Bella pulls out of the school parking lot.

When we get back home, I grab my bag and unlock the front door walking up to my room. Doing my usual routine of checking my email and emailing mom back and then starting my homework. I decide to push the visions away for a while so I can focus on my work. When I'm almost done, I feel someone enter my room and turn around seeing Bella standing there.

"Hey, I'm going to the movies tonight with Angela, Eric, Mike and Jacob and dad's working late tonight, want to come with?" she asks and I shake my head, declining.

"Nah, but y-you have fun." I tell her and she nods, before getting up and walking to the door. I decide to ask her a question that's been on my mind. "Hey, Bells?" She turns around, eyebrows raised "D-Do you like Jake?" I ask her and I see her face fall a little bit, before looking back at me.

"He's my best friend, besides you of course...I don't know." she says, looking really confused as she thinks about everything.

"He obviously l-likes you." I say and she looks at me, narrowing her eyes.

"I know, but I don't want to give him the wrong idea. I'm not ready for anything, yet. I really like having him as a friend." she tells me and I nod, understanding. She sigh and stands up "I'm going to get going, I'll see you later, Lils." she says and I nod, turning back to my laptop to finish my work.

I finish all of my homework about an hour later and walk downstairs to get something to drink. Opening the fridge, I grab a bottle of water, walking back to the living room. Plopping myself right on the couch, I turn to on the tv as a distraction. My mind keeps drifting back to my vision from today.

Every single time I try to decipher it, I come up with nothing. None of it makes any sense. Why is it so blurry and what could these visions mean? I just wish that Carlisle could have found something out before he left. I think he would be the one to know something if anyone. I really just wish I knew why I had these stupid visions.

I walk back into the kitchen to grab something to eat when I hesitate, thinking I saw something outside. I move over to the window, looking towards the tree line, trying to catch a glimpse of something. The sun is setting, so it's still a bit light out. I thought I saw something flash by my window, and I pray that it was just my mind messing with me, but it looked like black dread locks. My appetite is completely gone as I'm suddenly a little scared.

I gasp in surprise when I feel arms gently encircle my waist, but immediately relax when I realize that I know that touch. I turn around to face a curious looking Jasper. I sigh and smile at him, glad that he's here.

"What were you looking at?" I read from his lips.

"I thought I s-saw..." I drift off, shaking my head "...never mind." He looks at me for a bit, silently challenging me to tell him, but I just stand on my toes and press my lips to his. I'm sure that it's just my imagination. There's no way that Laurent could be here...right? We both walk upstairs to lay down on my bed, as I let my mind wander.

Jasper and I have briefly talked about sex. Honestly, I'm not ready for it, at least not right now It actually...kind...scares me a bit. Is that pathetic? I'm seventeen and scared of sex. Jasper doesn't pressure me into doing anything and says that he's "old-fashioned" so he would prefer to wait until our wedding night. I have no qualms about that. I think, just my preference, I would rather wait for that too, just so it's special.

We've also talked about marriage which I'm definitely on board for. I already know that I'm going to marry Jasper. He is the end all, be all. I've always dreamt about getting married and having a quaint little wedding, just family and friends, nothing big. I do want to be married to him, so, Jasper and I have decided to marry when I'm eighteen.

On the subject of turning me - yes, I want to become a vampire. I want a forever with Jasper, but he would like to wait until after we're married.

As we lay in bed, with my head in his chest, Jasper's body temperature is creating a nice balance between how cold his body is and the warmth of my blanket. It's where I'm completely comfortable in this world. I lace my hand through his as he brings mine to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it.

"Jake really likes Bella." I tell Jasper and look up at his face. I see him wrinkle his nose a little bit like he's a bit repulsed but looks down at me with a small smile.

"Does she like him?" he asks and I shrug.

"She says she only likes him as a friend, but I know that there's some feelings." I tell him and he nods. "Jacob says that Embry has a crush on me." Jasper looks at me quickly, his eyes darkening.

"Really." he says, his face a little bitter and I smile.

"Y-Yeah, but I already got this great guy." I tell him and he looks down, smiling at me.

"Oh? Anybody I know?" he asks, sly smirk gracing his face. I smile and give a shrug.

"I don't know. He's g-got honey blonde hair with beautiful golden-colored eyes. He's p-pretty tall and strong. _Very _Handsome." I tell him and Jasper chuckles a little bit, nodding.

"He sounds familiar. Is it serious between you two?" he jokes and I nod.

"Yeah, h-he's the love of my life."

"Well, what's this guy's name?" he asks and I smile.

"It's a r-real funny name." I tease and he looks at me, playfully narrowing his eyes while I laugh. "I'm just kidding, his n-name is Jasper." he smiles and looks down at me.

"I love you, Lily." he says and I reach up to caress his cheek.

"I love you, Jasper." I whisper and he smiles, dipping his head down. His lips meet mine in kiss that started out chaste, but turned feverish quickly. I tangle my hands through his hair and arch my back as he runs his hands up and down it. The fire from our kiss is incredibly exciting. All too soon, Jasper breaks apart and sighs, looking at the door.

"Bella is back." he says and I sigh, nodding while getting up.

"Stay here." I tell him and he smiles at me, pulling me back for one more kiss. I shake my head and smile, exiting my room and walking downstairs. Bella walks through the door, her face looking confused and a little upset.

"Hey." I say and she looks at me.

"Hey, Lils." she says, a flat expression on her face.

"How was the movie?" I ask and she sighs, shaking her head.

"Awkward. Angela got sick so Eric stayed home to take care of her. It was just me, Jake, and Mike, who got sick and left. Jake...he was acting weird. He tried to hold my hand, but it just wasn't right. He got annoyed because I told him that if we hold hands, it'll probably mean something more to him than to me. I'm not ready to be over...Edward." she ha a hard time saying his name and I frown.

"Bella, do you think that you d-don't want to get into something with Jake because you're afraid he'll end up like Edward?" I suggest and she looks up at me sharply, widened eyes but she then composes herself and shakes her head.

"No. No, I don't...no." she says and I just raise an eyebrow at my sister. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep. Night, Lils." she says, walking past me and up the stairs. I sigh and follow her, walking into my room.

That night, I have a Victoria dream. The first one I've had in a while and the worse one I've ever had. She killed Bella in front of me, then Jasper, then finished me off. Jasper had to shake me awake before I woke up Charlie and Bella. I couldn't even go back to sleep after that one. just wish that these dreams would stop, they're draining me.

I pull myself out of bed after Jasper leaves and drag myself out of bed. I feel like a slug with no energy to do anything. Starting my normal routine, I brush my teeth and wash my face, walking back into my room to get dressed. I pull out a hoodie, jeans and converse, slipping them on before throwing my hair up in a bun with a headband. I really don't feel like doing anything today.

I grab my book bag and head downstairs for breakfast. Bella is already sitting at the table eating while I grab mine consisting of just an apple. I haven't really had much of an appetite lately. I sit down at the table, resting my elbow on the table while I eat my apple. Bella taps the table and I look up, seeing her looking curiously at me.

"Are you okay?" she asks me but I just shrug.

"Tired." I tell her, throwing the core in the trash. Bella gets up and cleans up her bowl while I just grab my bag and walk out to her car. I slide in the front seat and wait for my sister. Sooner I start this day, the sooner I can go home and then do my homework, hang out with Jasper, then go to sleep and be terrorized by my nightmares only to wake up and do it all again. How monotonous is that?

**Hey guys,**

**So, I know that this is a shorter chapter, but I just finished writing PART II! Which means, I'll start writing PART III today. I'm gonna admit, there's only going to be two or three more chapters left in PART II, because New Moon was all about Bella, but Eclipse is gonna have a lot of Lily. I made a wiki page for this story and for Lily. Check it out also leave me a review letting me know if you liked this chapter, if you don't like it. I take all suggestions, opinions, and criticisms with an open mind.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, tumblr, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	22. PART II: Chapter 7

**Halcyon**

**PART II**

**Chapter 7**

Bella slides in the passenger side and starts the car, pulling out of the driveway to head to school. When she pulls in the parking lot, we see Angela and Eric together along with Mike and Jessica. In fact, there are couples everywhere. Weird. I look over to Bella and see that she notices this, too. Her face looking crestfallen. Oh, crap. She pulls in her spot and I slide out of the seat, seeing Bella walk right in the school, barely acknowledging Eric, Angela, and Mike. Well, better start the day. The look at her in confusion and then turn to me. I just shrug and walk into school, starting the day.

Dragging myself out of the school, I walk over to Bella's truck, seeing her morose expression match mine. I climb in the passenger's side as Bella starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot, heading home. Bella pulls into the driveway and I open the door, heading up the stairs and right into my room. Slipping my sneakers off, I walk over to my desk to send a quick email to mom and then start my homework. My eyes start feeling heavy as my brain is shutting shutting itself down, so I lean my head in my hands and close my eyes, just for a couple of seconds.

_Forest. Flashes of black, grey, brown. The dogs. They're running. Fast. Running after a flash of orange. Victoria. She jumps and they jump after her._

I'm being shaken by cold hands and I startle awake, not even realizing that I fell asleep. I sit up from the desk and look up to see Jasper's concerned face looking down at me. I rub my eyes to wake myself and turn towards Jasper as he kneels next to me.

"Are you okay, darlin?" he asks and I nod in response.

"Yeah, j-just tired. What time is i-it?" I ask and look over at my clock. 5:45 pm. Wow, I slept pretty long. Then I notice how stiff my back feels from sleeping at my desk.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale." he comments and I shrug.

"I'm fine. Just the lack of sleep is catching up with me." I tell him and he looks concerned as he caresses my cheek.

"I wish I could take these dreams away. They're taking too much out of you." he says and I smile, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"I'm fine. The dreams aren't that bad..." I say and he looks up at me, his golden eyes looking hard.

"Don't lie to me. I feel how scared you are. You know that I'm never going to let _her _or anyone ever hurt you." I read from Jasper's lips as he grabs my hand, placing a kiss on it.

"I know, but, I'm also worried about you." I tell him and I see him chuckle.

"Lily, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to be worried about me? I can take care of myself against her. Please, don't worry about me." he tells me and I sigh. I'm never going to stop worrying about him. I love him too much to not worry. Right after I finish the rest of my homework, I tell Bella that I'm just going to go to bed. She seems a little down anyways and I hope she's not slipping right back into her depression.

I climb right into bed, too tired to do anything else and soon fall asleep right as I'm in Jasper's arms My last thought is hoping that I won't have any dreams tonight.

_When I open my eyes, I see Bella's fear filled face a couple of feet in front of me with Victoria holding her by her neck. We're in the woods, it's snowing out, but that's not what's making me shiver. Fear strikes me cold when I see Victoria with Bella and I try to move towards her, a futile attempt to save my sister, but I'm being held back by someone very strong. I can't even turn around to see who they are. I watch as Victoria whispers something to Bella, something that makes her widen her eyes. I keep trying to thrash, to break free out of their strong arms. Victoria tightens the grip on Bella's throat and Bella looks like she's trying to gasp for air. Tears are streaming down my face as I keep screaming at Victoria to let her go. Victoria turns her head to me with a sick smile, and then sinks her teeth into Bella's neck, greedily drinking her blood. I'm screaming for her to stop, but I can see the life draining from Bella as she drinks all of her blood. The light leaves Bella and I realize that she's dead. Victoria won, we lost._

_"Bella! No! G-God, No! B-Bella!" I scream as Victoria stalks up to me, grabbing me by my shoulders. Suddenly, she starts shaking me while her red eyes filled with humor at my pathetic screams. I try to call out for Jasper, maybe he'll hear me._

_"Jasper! P-Please, help me! Jasper!" Victoria just keeps shaking me and I feel blackness pulling me in._

When the black fades and my vision clears up, I see Charlie and Bella standing over me, both of their eyes wide. Bella still has her hands on my shoulders from shaking me while Charlie is kneeling next to the bed, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Lily, it was just a bad dream. It's not real." he tries to comfort me. Bella gives me a knowing look as she brushes some hair off my sweaty forehead. I notice that my cheeks are wet from crying. That was the worst dream I ever had. I just nod in response to dad.

"You okay, Lil?" Bella asks and I nod, just wanting Jasper here. I know he's probably right outside the window, and I just really need him here.

**_Go back to sleep._**

"Are you sure, Lils?" he asks and I nod, giving him a small smile. He looks at me before leaning down and placing a kiss on my head. "Try and go back to sleep. Night, girls."

He leaves the room and I close my eyes taking deep breaths. When I open them I see Bella, looking at me worried. "You were screaming my name. Victoria dream?"

I nod, thinking about she just killed my sister in front of my eyes. No, please don't let that happen. Please. "Go back to s-sleep. I'm f-fine, really."

She looks at me for a couple of moments before standing up. "Just come get me if you have another dream." I nod and give her a small smile.

"N-Night, Bells." she smiles before closing the door. My lip quivers and tears spring from my eyes as I cover my face with my hands. I feel something cold on my wrists and look up to see Jasper's pained face. I jump right into his arms, quietly sobbing into his shoulder. He picks me up and places me into his lap, letting me cry while rocking me. I feel a wave of calm wash over my and it ceases my tears and sobs. When I've fully calmed down, Jasper cups my face in his hands.

"You were screaming for Bella...and then for me. What happened?" he asks, brow furrowed with worry.

"She killed Bella and then she was going to kill me, so I was just calling you." I tell him and he sighs. I just take the comfort I need, being in his arms which are gentle, not like whoever was holding me in the dream. The worst dreams are the ones where she kills Bella in front of me. I would rather her just kill me than have to watch that.

I don't get back to sleep again. Every time I close my eyes, I see Bella being killed. I see Victoria's malicious face. I feel the fear that was running through my body. When is this going end? Will these dreams only stop when she or we are killed? Why do I keep having these dreams? Why me?

When it's time to get ready for school, I reluctantly pull myself out of Jasper's grasp. He places a quick kiss on my cheek and leaves through the window while I walk into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I walk back into my room. I put on a long-sleeved thermal and black sweatpants, too tired to even care. I throw my hair up in a bum and tie my black converse. Again, I feel like I'm being drained. My body needs to sleep, but I can't because I don't want any nightmares. Now, I'm just frustrated. Why is this happening to me?

I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, not hungry for breakfast. Bella finishes cleaning up her bowl and frowns when she sees me. I just turn and walk outside to the truck in the rain. Bella walks outside and slides in the driver side, glancing over at me but I just look out the window as she drives to school.

The next couple of days are the same, I just feel like the life is being drained out of me. I'm barely sleeping because I don't want any more nightmares. Jasper has noticed, but I just tell him that it's from stress. I've been running on overdrive with little to no sleep - nightmares, school, and school work. I'm trying my hardest to keep my grades up, that's my biggest concern. Hopefully this will end soon. Just a couple more months and I can graduate. I just have to hang in there. I can do a couple more months. I'll be fine.

Bella said that Jacob hasn't been returning her calls. Charlie told her that he has mono and has been sick for the last couple of days. She thinks that's crap, though. She thinks it has something to do with what happened at the movie theatre. She's been real upset without him these last couple of days, and I know that I haven't been a big help to her.

It's Saturday and Jasper left to go hunting. He said he'll be back tonight, but it started raining a little bit after he left which turned into a downpour. Matches my mood. Now, I'm just laying in my bed, letting myself relax until Bella walks in the room. "Hey, I'm going down to the rez, you wanna come with me?" I read from her lips and nod, figuring I've got nothing better to do.

I grab my jacket and pull my hood up, walking outside with Bella. I slip into the passenger side as she climbs in the front. The ride to the rez is pretty quick, Bella is really anxious to see Jake. When she pulls up to the rez, I'm shocked at what I see walking out of the woods. It's a _very _tall man, literally around seven feet, with short, cropped hair. He's shirtless, showing off his toned chest and abs. He has a tattoo on his right deltoid and he's also wearing cut off shorts, despite the rain and temperature. Then it dawns on me, it's Jacob. What the hell happened to him? What did _they_ do?

"Stay here." Bella tells me and I nod, watching her run outside and over to him. The expression on his face shows that he's pissed off at something. Bella, maybe? They share a couple of words, but I can't see what either of them are saying. Jacob just looks irritated. Movement comes through the trees and I see the rest of Sam's "cult" as Jake said. Wait, did he become "one of them" or whatever? I thought he was so dead set against it and afraid of Sam? What changed? Jake turns around and runs away over to them, leaving my sister standing in the rain.

I get out of the car, pulling my hood up and run over to her, seeing her just staring at the tree line where he just disappeared, hurt. I lay a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. She looks at me, then back to the forest and shakes her head in frustration. She turns around storming back to the truck while I follow her and slide into the front seat.

When we get home, I don't have an appetite, I just walk right up into my room and collapse on my bed. So, Jacob is Sam's follower or something? I thought he was all freaked out by him. Hell, I'm freaked out by him. I wonder what's going on down there? I close my eyes for a couple of seconds, enjoying the comfort of my bed.

_I'm in a meadow, but it's different, it's dead. All the flowers are gone, the grass is brown, the sky is gloomy. This is their place. I turn my head and see Bella standing there with a backpack. The person talking with her surprises me._

_Laurent._

_I run over to them, knowing that they can't see me. "I went to visit the Cullens, but their house is empty, except for Jasper. I see that he stayed because of your sister, but I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you and your sister pets of theirs?" he asks and I frown, as his expression turns dark._

_"Um... something like that." Bella says, fear crossing her face._

_"Do the Cullens visit often?" he asks and I keep watching their exchange._

_"Absolutely. All the time. I'll tell them you stopped by. Will they be able to reach you in Alaska?" she asks him and I know that Bella isn't a good liar. By the look on his face, Laurent knows too._

_"I don't think so. Tanya's vegetarian family was pleasant enough. But the dietary restrictions were difficult - living on nothing but animals." he walks right up to Bella, his face inches from hers. "Tell me Bella. Do you ever feel compelled to... cheat?"_

_I want to tell her to run. To get out of here, but I know that her efforts will be futile. He's too fast and strong._

_"But that's not why I left. I came back here as a favor to Victoria." he says and a chill runs down my spine._

_Victoria._

_"You're still friends?" Bella asks but Lauren shrugs, noncommittal._

_"More or less. She asked me to get the lay of the land with the Cullens. Because, well... I'm afraid Victoria is quite put out with you and your sister."_

_"That's... too bad." Bella says._

_"Yes. She feels it's only fair to kill Edward and Jasper's mate, given they killed hers. You know, eye for an eye." he says and I can feel my own cold fear running through my veins. Lauren it confirming my worst fears._

_"Edward and Jasper will know who did it. They'll come after both of you."_

_"I don't think Edward will. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected?" he taunts her and hurt crosses Bella's face. "Victoria sent me here for information. She won't be happy about my killing you of you."_

_"No, Laurent..." Bella stars and I clench my fists watching them, knowing there's nothing I can do._

_"No, no, no. Don't be upset. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing your sister while you watch, and then kill you. Slowly, painfully - whereas I'll make it very quick." he inhales and closes his eyes. "I remember, you both smell so... mouth-watering." the blood lust is building in his red eyes._

_I see Bella close her eyes and say "Edward. I love you"_

_My heart is slamming in my chest as I prepare to watch Laurent kill my sister. I feel something and turn my head to the forest, my eyes widening when I see the black dog skulking out of the darkness of the woods. Then I realize, it's not a dog, it's a wolf. It stalks towards them, teeth bared and I realize my sister is trapped between two killers._

My eyes snap open and I frown. Laurent is working with Victoria? That confirms it, she's out there for us. I feel a cold hand on my cheek and turn my head to see Jasper. "Are you okay?" he asks and I shake my head.

"I saw Laurent." I tell him and he frowns.

"In your dream?" he asks and I nod in response.

"He's back for Victoria." I tell Jasper and he snaps he looks at me, fierce look in his eyes.

"Tell me what happened in your dream." he says and I take a deep breath.

"Bella went to the meadow. She saw Laurent and ran over to him. He knew that everyone left except for you. When Bella mentioned Tanya, he said he left because the 'dietary restrictions were difficult.' He then said that Victoria sent him to get the layout of the land." I start tearing up and take a deep breath "He said that she wants to kill us because you guys killed James. Then he said that he planned on killing Bella before her because he'd be doing her a favor with a quick death. He said that she wants to kill me in front of Bella and then kill her." Jasper tightens his arms around me, hard expression on his face. "Then, there was this big black wolf and that's where it ended."

I see Jasper's expression doesn't change, he keeps his arms tightly around me while I let the tears fall. I can feel a wave of calm wash over me and I close my eyes, taking deep breaths. I'm starting to feel better and the tears have stopped falling. Jasper gently rocks me in his arms, lulling me into a calm state. This allows me to close my eyes and sleep.

Opening my eyes, I have to close them immediately when the light burns my eyes. What the...? I notice that I'm also alone, Jasper is gone. I look over at my clock and my eyes widen when I see that it's half past noon. I pull myself out of bed, stretching my stiff limbs. I walk into the hallway and into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I'm done, I walk back into my room, changing into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before brushing out my wet hair.

I pick up my phone off my table and open it when I see a message from Jasper. **_Keeping on a lookout for Laurent. I'll be back tonight. I love you._**

I flip it closed and put it back down as my stomach grumbles. Walking downstairs and into the kitchen, I see that Harry Clearwater is here. He looks up at me and smiles as I enter, which I return.

"Hey, Lils." Dad says and I give him a wave, walking over to the fridge. I grab leftovers from last night's dinner and make a plate, putting it in the microwave. I turn back to my dad **_Where's Bella? _**I ask him.

"I think she went out with Jessica." he says, shrugging. My question is answered when my sister comes bursting in the kitchen, looking terrified, in the same outfit I saw her wearing in my dream. Oh, no...

"Bella? What's wrong?" Dad asks her and she tries to catch her breath.

"They're not giant bears. I saw them. Up in a meadow -" she starts and my eyes widen as my dad slaps the counter."

"Damn it, I told you not to go into the woods!" I see him yell as Harry turns to my sister.

"What did you see, Bella?" he asks.

"Wolves. They're wolves, Dad. Five of them. The size of cars! I swear. They went after...something and I ran."she says and I clench my fists, fear coursing through my body. If she saw the wolves, she saw Laurent. Charlie grabs up the phone and as he dials, he turns to Harry.

"Harry, can you get some men from the rez?"

"Sure. Yeah. I'll just.." he slips out of the kitchen as Charlie starts talking on the phone.

"Jerry? Put a hunting party together - tranq guns, large caliber shotguns -there's something dangerous out there." Victoria.

I turn to Bella and grab her as dad is distracted, dragging her upstairs into her room. She turns to me looking confused as I shut the door. Turning back to her as my heart is slamming in my chest. "You saw Laurent." It's more of a statement, than a question. Bella's eyes widen as her jaw drops.

"How did yo-"

"I saw it in my dream. _She's_ out there and she wants to kill us. You saw the wolves." I say and she nods. "Did they try to hurt you?" I ask.

"They went after Laurent. They didn't even bother me, I just got out of there." she tells me.

"Are you okay?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"Truthfully? No." she tells me and I nod, taking a seat on the bed next to her. I wrap an arm around her and look up as the door opens.

"I've gotta go to the station." Charlie says and I nod. "Will you girls be okay here? You want to come with?" he asks us.

"Actually, I...need to see a friend." she says and the dad looks at me.

"Lils?" he asks and I shake my head.

**_I'm going with her._**

"Alright, I'll be back later." he says and then exits the room. I walk into my bedroom and grab a hoodie, putting it on before slipping on my black converse. Bella and I walk outside and get into the truck, headed to La Push. Bella speeds all the way there and parks the car outside Jake's house, both of us walking up to the door. Bella knocks and a couple of minutes later, Billy appears.

"Hi, Billy. I need to see him?" Bella starts and I see Billy sigh.

"Uh, he's not in." he says and Bella nods, before just storming past Billy right into the house. I watch in shock as Billy turns to me. I shrug and quickly follow Bella to his room. She opens the door and we find Jacob sleeping in his bed. She looks at him with a slight smile before looking out the window, her jaw locking. I follow her gaze and see "the cult" as Jake once called them. Bella suddenly storms out of the room and I try to keep up with her. She walks right up to the group saying something. I run up next to her as she pushes Sam, Paul actually snarling at her as Sam raises a hand to keep him back.

"He didn't want this!" Bella says and I put my hand on her shoulder trying to pull her back.

"What did we do? What did he do? What do you know?" Paul says, getting in Bella's face, looking back and forth between us. I actually feel myself getting scared by the look on Paul's face, my hand twitching to my cell phone. His dark eyes look dangerous as he's the predator and we're the prey.

"Both of you, calm down." I see Sam warn, while I keep up my attempts at trying to pull Bella back.

"Nothing! He tells me nothing because he's scared of you." she says and then Paul has the audacity to laugh in her face. Bella shakes her head and raises her arm, smacking him across the face. This enrages Paul and I widen my eyes as he turns to snarl at Bella. I keep grabbing Bella, trying to pull her away.

"Bella, Lily, get back!" Sam says while Bella and I just watch him, he looks like he's about to explode or something. "Paul, calm down, now." he says and the what I see next, shocks me to my core.

Paul transforms into a giant wolf.

**Hey guys,**

**I've started PART III and I'm so excited to write it. I've already got a lot of ideas for it :) ****To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, tumblr, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	23. PART II: Chapter 8

**Halcyon**

**PART II**

**Chapter 8**

I widen my eyes as fear strikes me, my pounding heart dropping into my stomach. He just turned into a wolf, a wolf the size of Bella's truck!

Wolf-Paul is snarling at us and I grab Bella's hand, pulling her to start running away. While we're running I see Jacob run out of his house, sprinting over towards us. What is he doing? Bella and I keep running away from Paul while Jake runs toward us. Right as we're about to meet, Bella and I land on the ground and watch as Jake jumps, inhumanely high and transforms into a wolf in mid-air. He lands on the ground and facing off against Paul.

Jake is now a reddish, brown wolf, bigger than Paul's.

Oh my God, Jake's a wolf. My eyes widen as I watch them both snarl at each other. Bella and I look at each other in shock, before turning back as Jake launches himself at Paul, both of them fighting. The ground is shaking as they land, rolling around. Both of them continue fighting until they roll through a boat, completely destroying it and then disappear into the woods.

"Take Bella and Lily back to Emily's." Sam says to Embry and Jared.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag." Embry says, walking up to me. "You okay, Lily?" he asks me, offering his hand and helping me stand up on shaky legs. I give him a slight nod as Jared helps Bella up. I feel as if I'm in shock as the boys lead us over to Bella's truck, Embry getting in the passenger side as I slip in the middle and Bella gets in next to me. Jared hops in the bed. The ride is quick and I try to process what I just saw.

Wolves. They just became wolves.

Embry, pulls up to a tiny, weathered house with a window box full of marigolds. Bella and I look at each other as Jared jumps out, opens her door, as we both slip out of the car. They start walking to the house, but Bella and I don't move. We just looking at each other, shocked expressions mirroring each other.

"Pay up. They didn't puke." I see Embry say as Jared hands him five bucks. "Told you they're tough. They do run with bloodsuckers."

"Wait. We should go back, make sure Jacob's okay." Bella says but they don't even hear her.

"I hope Paul gets some teeth in him. Serve him right." he says and I frown. Embry shakes his head.

"No way. Jake's a natural. You see him phase on the fly? I gotta fiver says Paul doesn't touch him." Embry says and Jared smiles.

"Easy money. Paul's been at it longer." Bella looks at them, appalled while I just stare, I think I'm still in shock that I just saw two people _turn into wolves._ Both of them stop and turn around when they realize we're not following them in.

"Come on in. We won't bite." Embry jokes.

"Speak for yourself." Jared says as Bella and I wearily follow them up to the house. As we're about to enter, Embry turns to us.

"Oh, hey, about Emily, Sam's fiance...just try not to stare. It bugs Sam." he warns and then walks into the house. Bella and I look at each other, confused. Why would we stare?

As we walk in the small house, I see a woman by the stove, only one side of her face showing. I'm assuming that this is Emily. She has long, black hair and copper colored skin. She turns toward us and then I see why'd we stare. The right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye, another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace. Despite this, she's a gorgeous woman.

"Who's this?" she asks, looking at Bella and I.

"Bella and Lily Swan." Embry says as he digs into the muffins Emily set out. Emily warm face smiles at us.

"So, you're the vampire girls." she says and I look over to Bella.

"So, you're the wolf girl." Bella says and Emily smiles.

"Guess so. Well, I'm engaged to one." she slaps Embry's hand away. "Save some for your brothers...and ladies first! Muffin?"

I shake my head, not trusting my stomach right now since I just saw two people _turn into wolves._ It's a little bit shocking.

"Thanks." Bella says as she takes one.

"So, leave it to Jacob to find a way around the werewolf gag order." I see Emily say and Bella shakes her head.

"He didn't say anything." Bella defends him, but Embry speaks up.

"That's the wolf orders. He can't say anything whether he wanted to or not and check it out we can hear each other's thoughts."

"Would you shut up? These are trade secrets, dammit! These chicks run with vampires." Jared smacks Embry.

"You can't really run with vampires..." Bella says and I laugh a bit "...cause they're fast."

Jared gets a cocky look on his face "Yeah? Well, we're faster. Freaked out yet?" he asks us.

"You're not the first monsters I've met." Bella says and I turn to see Sam walk in.

"Jake's right. You girls are good with weird." Sam says, walking over to Emily to kiss her. Jake and Paul walk in, back to their human forms, and sit down...laughing with each other? Weren't they just fighting each other? Paul turns toward us.

"Sorry." he apologizes with a shrug.

Bella and Jacob go for a walk together, leaving me at the house. I'm sitting at the table watching as all the guys dig into the food Emily made, while the "wolf girl" watches amused. Well, they sure do eat like animals. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn towards Jared. "You're the deaf one, right?" he asks and Emily walks up, smacking him upside the head as Embry does it on the other side. I have to chuckle.

"What?" he asks them as she glares at him. "Sorry about him. He doesn't know what politeness is." she tells me and I just shake my head giving a dismissive wave.

"Which leech were you with?" Paul asks and I turn towards Emily, motioning for a pen and paper. She walks into the kitchen and grabs a pen and pad, handing it to me while I give her a thankful nod. We all start talking and they're actually pretty nice to me, even if they did call Jasper a leech. Jasper did call them dogs. While I'm sitting next to him, Embry keeps messing and joking around with me, which I don't mind. It's actually pretty fun. While I'm there, I discreetly observe Emily and Sam, seeing that they're _very _much in love. It's nice to see that he doesn't mind the scars on her face. I wonder where they're from...

All throughout my time there, I can feel my throat getting a little scratchy, no matter how much water I drink. I have a slight headache too, but it's probably just nothing. I might just be getting sick like Angela.

Bella and Jacob walk back in and I stand up. "I'll drive you guys home." Jacob says and I nod, waving goodbye to Emily and all the guys. We walk over to Bella's car as Jacob gets in the passenger side, Bella gets in the middle next to him, and I slide in the passenger seat. The ride home is quick and I see Bella and Jacob talking to each other. The headache is growing, but I just brush it off as lack of sleep. Speaking of which, I think that's all I want to do when I get home. My body is feeling kind of heated, despite the cold weather.

When Jacob pulls into the driveway, I immediately get out of the car and walk into the house to leave Bella and Jacob some privacy. I walk into the kitchen and over to the fridge, my throat feeling extremely dry. I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and open it, quickly chugging the whole thing. It does nothing to help my throat and my headache has quickly grown into a migraine. I put the cold water against my head, desperately trying to find some relief. When I turn around, I see Bella walk into the kitchen. She frowns as she looks at me and suddenly, I feel far away. The world is spinning and gravity gets heavy as I collapse onto the floor. I see Bella yell out my name as she rushes over to me. Right before I fall into the blackness, I see Jasper's worried face. I can feel myself shaking as many fuzzy images flash before my eyes.

_ Bella jumping off the cliff. Victoria swimming. Bella being pulled out of the water. Alice. Edward talking to three men. Bella running. People in red hoods. A fight between Edward and another vampire. Bella screaming. One of the men taking Alice's hand. Bella and Edward running. She's sparkling in the sun. She's a vampire. __B__lackness._

I feel myself floating, drifting back up to the surface. I open my eyes and wait for my vision to clear up. Two figures are leaning over me. A blonde and a brunette. My vision clears up enough to see Jasper's concerned face, his lips speaking my name. Bella is looking down at me, worried and I feel completely exhausted, my limbs not obeying my commands to move. I'm being lifted off the ground and I close my eyes, the black calm taking over me.

_I'm watching Bella. I'm not here in a form, I'm watching her like a movie and it's crystal clear. She walks to the edge of the cliff. Victoria Jumps into the water to get away from the wolves. Bella looks down at the water._

_"You wanted me to be human. Watch me." Bella says to no one as she takes off her jacket. "You won't stay with me any other way." Bella gets a running start and jumps off the top of the cliff, landing in the water. She surfaces with a smile, but gets knocked under by the fierce waves. She then sees Victoria swimming towards her and screams, swimming back and hitting her head against the rock wall. She gets pulled out of the water._

_The scene changes and I see Alice, Bella, and Jake._

_"Bella, It's Edward. He thinks you're dead. Rosalie told him why I came here." she says and then Bella turns to Jacob, furious._

_"Why didn't you... Why didn't you let me speak to him?" she yells in his face._

_"He didn't ask for you!" Jacob yells back at her._

_"Bella! Bella! He's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too!" Alice says as they both walk out of the house. I get it. Edward thinks that Bella killed herself like I did when I first had the vision._

_"He left you, didn't want you anymore." Jacob tries to get her to stay but Bella shakes her head._

_"So? I'm not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt." Bella says._

_"What about your dad?" he asks and Bella shrugs._

_"I'm eighteen. I'm legally free to go. He's too worried about Lily right now." she says and then Jacob grabs her hand._

_"Please, stay here.. For Charlie... For Lily... or just for me." he begs Bella._

_"I have to go." she says while shrugging._

_"I'm begging you." his face looking pained._

_"Goodbye, Jake." Bella says, getting into the car with Alice._

I feel myself coming out of unconsciousness, my body feeling feverish. I let myself float to the surface, trying not to rush my body awake. Something cold and hard in my hand, so I gently constrict mine around it which cause it to squeeze mine. My head is pounding as I feel extremely thirsty, my throat like a desert. A cold hand is on my forehead and I could smile.

Jasper.

I try to open my eyes, but I'm blinded by a bright light. I have to squeeze my eyes closed again as it makes my headache only worse. I open my eyes and blink a couple of times, my vision clearing up. I see my dad and Jasper's face leaning over me, both looking relieved.

"Lily?" I see Charlie say.

My throat feels extremely dry I open my mouth to talk, but nothing comes out. Jasper grabs a cup of water while dad helps me sit up a bit. Jasper brings the cup to my mouth and I drink the satisfying, cold beverage greedily. That's a lot better. He brings the cup away and I look around, seeing that I'm in a hospital. When I look down, I'm in a thin hospital gown covered by blankets.

"What...happened?" I ask. I'm just too confused. Dad raises an eyebrow at my talking.

"You had a seizure. Doc says your brain was too tired and stressed so it had to shut down for a bit. They want to keep you in here for a couple of days, just for observation. There was nothing wrong with your CT scan or MRI." I see dad say. Damn nightmares. I just nod in response. "I called your mother." I widen my eyes and look at him as he holds his hands up in surrender "I told her that you're okay. She's not freaking out...kind of." I sigh and roll my eyes, moving my arm and realizing how stiff I feel.

"How l-long have I been out?" I ask.

"About two days." he says and my eyes widen. I lost two days? "Your sister has run off to Italy." He looks a little pained and leans down to place a kiss on my head. "I'm gonna go get some more coffee." he says before leaving. I turn towards Jasper, who's still holding my hand.

"You scared me, darlin. I head Bella yell your name and I thought the worst. I thought Victoria got past me somehow. Bella saw me run in and almost freaked out." he tells me. "She...was a complete wreck with you in here. I told her the truth about me staying and she, surprisingly, took it well. She was a little mad at first, but I told to not blame you. She took off pretty abruptly though yesterday and Charlie said she left with Alice. Ed-"

"Edward thinks that she's dead b-because she threw herself off a cliff." I finish for him ad he looks surprised. "I saw it."

"Alice came back, told me that Rosalie told Edward that Bella killed herself. He wants to go to the Volturi to die." he tells me and I sigh.

"Bella w-went to stop him." I say and he nods. "I'm guessing you know a-about the wolves?" I ask him and again, he nods. "Now I know what you meant when you said that you were 'throwing me to the wolves' _and_ when you called them 'dogs.'" I smile, tiredly at him and he smiles, nodding. "I almost had a heart attack when Paul changed right in front of me."

"He didn't hurt you, right?" he asks, serious look on his face.

"No, he just scared me. But I do well with supernatural." I tell him and he smiles.

"How are you feeling, angel?" he asks and I shrug. I'm feeling a little sick, but I'm fine. It's nothing too bad.

"K-Kind of tired." I say and he chuckles.

"Tired? You slept for two days." Jasper jokes and I laugh a little, shrugging.

"Lay with m-me?" I ask him and he looks a little skeptical, glancing back at the door.

"I don't think that your dad would appreciate that." he says but I give him a pleading look.

"Please? Just u-until I fall asleep." I say and he sighs.

"Scoot over." he says and I move over a bit as he climbs into the hospital bed next to me. I move closer to him, his coldness feeling amazing against my feverish body. He wraps his arms around me, being conscious of my IV in my arm. Jasper places his cool lips against my forehead and I close my eyes, feeling a lot better. I just hope that my sister is okay.

_A tower, like a cathedral. Edward and Bella are in a dark room, embracing each other and I can see what they're saying._

_"You never have to let go. I couldn't live in a world where you don't exist." I see Edward say and Bella looks confused._

_"But you said..."_

_"I lied. I had to lie. You believe me so easily." Edward says and Bella shakes her head._

_"I guess it never made sense for you to love me. I'm nothing but a human."_

_"You're everything. Bella, you're everything to me." Edward leans in and kisses her until he turns to see two vampires with red eyes walking down the hallway. One of them is tall and brawny, even bigger than Emmett, with dark hair and an intimidating face. The other is smaller, definitely taller and leaner than Edward, but standing next to the tall vampire makes him look tiny. He has dirty blonde hair and chalky pale skin with a handsome face. "I won't be needing your services anymore gentleman."_

_The tall brute speaks "Aro wants to see you again."_

_"No, rules were broken." Edward explains but the other one smirks._

_"None the less, we should take this conversation to a more suitable venue." the smaller one says._

_Edward shakes his head. "Why don't you go and enjoy the rest of the festival?"_

_"The girl comes with us." the brute says and Edward gets a murderous look in his eyes._

_"No, you go to hell." he snarls but Alice walks in._

_"Come on guys. It's a festival. We wouldn't want to make a scene."_

_"We wouldn't." the tall one says and I see a small, blonde girl walk in. She's definitely familiar._

_"Jane." Edward greets._

_"Enough. Aro sent me up here to see what was taking so long." Jane says._

_"Just do as she says." I see Alice tell Bella._

_"Go ahead." Everyone starts walking past her, Bella clinging to Edward._

_"Sister. I send you out to get one and you being back two. and a half. Such a clever girl." Another boy speaks to Jane. He's probably a couple of years younger than me. He looks like Jane, with darker hair but the same face._

_Three men sitting on thrones. One of them steps forward, smile on his face. He seems to have a cheery demeanor with the way he's looking at Bella and Edward, which is a little unnerving. His hair is longer and jet black while his eyes are the same red color as everyone in that room._

_"What a happy surprise! Bella's alive after all! Isn't that wonderful! I love a happy ending. They're so rare." He then grabs Edward's hand and goes into a daze like state before smiling brightly. "The blood appeals to you so much. It makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?" he asks and Edward swallows._

_"It's not without difficulty." Edward says and the man, I'm assuming is this the Aro Jane talked about, laughs._

_"I can see that." he comments. __"And you have a sister." he says to Bella who looks confused._

_"Yes. Lily..." she says and he turns toward Edward._

_"She's involved with your brother and her blood appeals to him, but...he doesn't thirst for it. How odd..." he comments. The smile on his face unsettles me, showing that he might know something about it._

_Edward then turns to Bella. "Aro can read every thought I've ever had. By one touch." he then turns back to Aro. "And now you know everything. So get on with it."_

_"You are quite a soul reader yourself Edward. Though you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating. I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts as well. Would you do me the honor?" he reaches out his hand and Bella, hesitantly, takes it. He stands there for a couple of moments before looking at Bella "Interesting. Hmmm. I see nothing. I wonder if... let us see if she is immune to all our powers. Shall we Jane?" he asks and Edward goes on alert, stepping in front of Bella._

_"No!" he says just as Jane says "Pain."_

_Edward starts convulsing on the floor, just like he's in extreme pain. I watch in shock as she keeps her red eyes trained on him, smiling gracing her lips. So, she just says pain and he feels pain?_

_"Stop! No please, stop. Stop! Just stop hurting him please! Please!" Bella begs and Aro turns to Jane._

_"Jane?" she breaks contact and turns to him._

_"Master?" she asks._

_"Go ahead my dear." he says and Jane gets a sick smile on her face, turning to Bella._

_"This may hurt just a little." she warns and Bella braces herself. Jane stares at her, nothing happening._

_Aro's laugh breaks her concentration "Remarkable she confounds us all. I wonder if her sister shares the same talent. I might have to meet this...Lily sometime. So, what do we do with you now?" he says, tapping his chin._

_"You already know what you're going to do Aro." The brown-haired man sitting on the throne comments._

_"She knows too much. She's a liability." The blonde one says._

_"Hmmm. True. Felix." Aro says and the brute, Felix walks in and Edward goes in front of Bella and turns her behind him. Alice tries to stop Edward, but the dirty blonde vampire grabs her. Felix and Edward begin to fight, both of them throwing each other around, Felix displaying his incredible strength and fighting skills. He finally pins Edward to the wall and Edward's skin cracks. Felix goes back for Bella, but Edward gets up and tries to attack him again. Felix Grabs ahold of his neck and sits him on ground and keeps his hand tightly around his neck._

_"No, Please! Please! Please! Kill me, Kill me. Not him." Bella says and Aro looks pleasantly surprised, walking up to her._

_"How extraordinary, that you would give up your life for someone like us. A vampire. A soulless monster."_

_"Get away from her." Edward warns and Aro walks closer to Bella._

_"You don't know a thing about his soul." Bella says._

_"This is a sadness. If only it were your intention to give her immortality." He moves closer to kill her only to be stopped by Alice._

_"Wait! Bella will be one of us. I've seen it. I'll change her myself." Alice walks up to Aro and he takes her hand, dazed over look on his face._

_"Mesmerizing. To see what you have seen before it has happened. You're gift will make for an intriguing immortal Isabella. Go now. We'll make preparation. But..." he starts and everyone turns back to him. "...what to do with your sister?"_

_"Lily will become one of us, too." Alice jumps right in "It's definite. Jasper has already planned on turning her, but I can't see her future clearly." Alice explains and Aro looks almost...amused?_

_"How unusual..." Aro comments, growing smile on his face._

_"Let us end this. They will arrive at any moment. Thank you, for your visit." the brown-haired one at the throne says._

_"You will return the favor. I will advise that you follow through on your promise. We do not go for second chances." The blonde warns._

_"Goodbye, my young friends." Aro says as the vision fades away._

I float back to the surface, slowly. I think about that vision. It was perfectly clear and I could see everything. Every detail. It was strong, like I was watching a movie. Are these visions getting stronger? Why did Aro look so amused? Does he know something? Does he know what causes these visions?

**Hey guys,**

**A reviewer pointed out that in PART I: Chapter 1, she was confused because she didn't understand how Lily could hear when I said she was deaf. I guess I didn't make it clear enough that she was reading lips, but I fixed it. I'm sorry for any confusion.**

**For those of you wondering about Lily's gift and if it's "stronger than Alice's," no, it's not stronger than hers, but it's definitely not weaker. You'll find out all about Lily's gift in PART III and Aro actually knows an awful lot about it. Her visions will be getting stronger in the coming chapters in PART III but I wouldn't put her gift as stronger than Alice's.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, tumblr, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	24. END OF PART II

**Halcyon**

**Chapter 9**

**END OF PART II**

I'm floating back up to the surface as the storm is finally calm. Halcyon. I feel peaceful as my body isn't feverish anymore. I can feel something cold in my left hand, while something warmer rests in my right. My eyes feel lighter and I crack them open, the light blinding me for a moment as I grow used to it. I constrict my hands around the ones holding me and seeing two figures suddenly leaning over me. My vision clears up and I see that it's the two most important people in my life - Bella and Jasper.

"How was Italy?" I whisper and Bella smiles at me.

Bella recounts what happened in Volterra which is just like what I saw happened. She said that Edward and the rest of the Cullens are moving back, Carlisle already was offered his job at he hospital. Dad is back at the Clearwater house to keep Sue, his wife and his kids, Leah and Seth, company. Harry Clearwater passed away from a heart attack when I was out. The doctor said I can be released from the hospital the next day, which I'm thankful for. I just want to go home and be out of this hospital.

Later, Bella goes home to sleep, leaving Jasper at the hospital with me.

"I saw e-everything that happened with Bella in V-Volterra." I tell him and he just takes my hand, giving it a squeeze. "I think that Aro knows s-something about me."

"What makes you think that?" he asks and I sigh.

"He had this...amused expression on his face when he talked about my blood. He said that Bella and I have to be turned. Soon." I tell him and he nods.

"When you're eighteen, I'll turn you myself. It's in less than a year." Jasper tells me and I smile.

"After we get married." I say and he smiles, bringing my hand to his lips and kissing it.

"After you're Mrs. Jasper Whitlock." He tells me and I smile. Jasper gets up and leans forward, capturing my lips with his. The kiss, even though I'm in a hospital bed, not having a shower in three days, and still feeling a little bit sick - is still as breathtaking as every single kiss I share with Jasper. God, I love him.

Jasper reluctantly leaves because visiting hours are over and I lay down after the nurse changes my IV. Staring at the chalky white ceiling, I think about how my life will change when I turn into a vampire. Having to fight the thirst. Living off animal blood, never being full satisfied. Never talking to mom or dad again. Those things are tough, but the one thing I can focus on - a forever with Jasper and my sister by my side.

That's the thing that I want, to stay with him. If that means becoming a vampire, so be it. I love Jasper. I love him. I would do anything for him. I close my eyes and thankfully, my dreams aren't torturous. _She's _not in it. I won't grant her a starring role. Not tonight at least. Instead, I dream of Jasper. I dream of my life with him. I dream of living with him as my husband. I dream of being extremely happy for all eternity. Victoria is shoved to the side. She won't torture me tonight. Not tonight.

When I wake up, the doctor informs me that I can leave whenever I'm ready and I almost jump right out of bed. Freedom. Dad has brought me a bag with some clothes to get changed into and says Jasper is in the waiting room. The nurse unhooks my IV and I pull myself out of bed, walking to the bathroom. I definitely feel a lot better, but right now, all I want to do is go home and take a long shower.

Walking out of the room, dad and I walk down the hallway and into the waiting room, where Jasper is. He tells Jasper to take me home as he stays to fill out some paperwork for me. Jasper takes my hand and leads me over to the Jeep. He helps me in the front seat and then gets in the driver side, driving me home. It's early, only about nine in the morning, so I don't know if Bella is awake yet. Jasper helps me into the house and up the stairs, as my limbs are still a little sore from being bedridden for a couple of days. I get into my room and drop my bag on the floor, turning around to Jasper.

"I'll see you later, darlin." he says and I smile as he leans in, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you." I whisper as he leaves. When he's gone, I walk into the bathroom and stip off my clothes, jumping in the hot shower, immediately feeling relief as I wash the grimy feeling away. I take my time, enjoying my moment of peace. When I'm done, I walk back into my room, smiling when I realize how much better I feel, physically and mentally. I clasp the Cullen crest around my neck and change into a white, eyelet lace blouse and jeans. Walking downstairs, I see dad walk through the door and smile when he sees me.

"Hey, Lils." he says and I smile at him, my mood a lot happier. I walk into the kitchen and start making a sandwich, my appetite returning with full force and sit down at the table to eat. When I'm done, I wash my dish and walk back upstairs, dreading the emails from mom. I sign into my email, groaning when I see ten emails from my worrying mother. I send her a quick message tell her that I'm fine, I'm not dead, and that she should stop worrying _because I'm fine_.

I turn around and grab my hair brush, brushing the tangles out of my damp hair as Bella opens the door, walking in. She closes it and sits down on my bed. "We're going to the Cullens later. I'm putting us turning to a vote." she tells me, annoyed expression on her face and I frown.

"Edward b-being impossible again?" I ask her and she nods, gritting her teeth. I chuckle and shake my head, putting my brush back on my table. Later, Edward picks us up and drives us over to the Cullens house, Jasper meeting me outside when he pulls up. He takes my hand and leads me into the living room where Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie all waiting for us. Now or never...

"You all know what we want. And we know how much we're asking for. The only thing I think would be fair would to vote." Bella tells them.

"You don't know what you're talking -" Edward starts, but is cut off by Bella.

"Just, shut up..." Bella looks over to the short pixie. "Alice." she runs up and hugs both of us, pulling back so I can see her speak.

"I already consider you my sisters. Yes." she says and I smile.

"Thanks." Bella says and then turns to Jasper who has an arm around me. "Jasper."

"I vote yes, obviously." he says looking at me and then turning to Bella "...and I think it would be nice not to want to kill you all the time." Jasper jokes to my sister and I laugh, leaning closer to him. He smiles and places his lips to my temple. Rosalie looks at both of us, her expression almost pained.

"No..." she says and everyone turns to her."...now, I don't mean that I have any aversion to you two as sisters. It's just that... this is not the life I would have chosen for myself. I wish there had been someone there to vote no for me." Bella and I nod, understanding before turning to Emmett.

"I vote hell yeah!" he says, ruffling my hair as I glare at him. "We can pick a fight with these Volturi another way."

"I already consider you two a part of the family. Yes." Esme says, as she smiles warmly at us.

"Why are you doing this to me? You already know what this means." Edward asks the family, looking wounded.

Carlisle walks up to Bella and I "You chose to not live without Bella. You leave me no choice. I will not lose my son."

That settles it, Bella and I are going to become vampires, well, after they a loophole in the treaty. They bite us, the treaty is broken. We'll find a way, though.

"Are there any dates set?" Esme asks, Jasper and I sharing a glance.

"Lily and I decided when she turns eighteen...and after we're married." Jasper tells them and Alice suddenly gets excited.

"Please, please, please let me plan your wedding!" Alice begs me and I widen my eyes, turning to Jasper.

"Alice, we still have a little more time before that." Jasper says and Alice just gives me a dismissive wave.

"Please, Lily, please..." Alice begs and I smile, nodding. Alice then hugs me and I just shake my head in amusement. I look over and see Edward's pained face as he shakes his head, leaving the room. Bella just watches him go as everyone walks up to us.

As I look around the living room, under the arm of my love, I feel happy and excited for the future. I'm surrounded by my future family...no, they're already my family. My future parents, Carlisle and Esme; My pesky, annoying, teddy-bear brother, Emmett; My eccentric, amazing sister, Alice; my brother Edward, who I will seriously maim if he ever hurts Bella again; My older sister, Rosalie. Maybe I could crack the ice queen in the future. My family.

Jasper and I exit the house, walking into the forest surrounding the house. His hand in mine as we bask under the full moon which is illuminating the night. A full moon. The sky is extremely bright, just like my future. When I look over to Jasper, his gorgeous face illuminated by the moonlight. Beautiful. He turns to me with a smile.

"I love you, Liliana Swan." he says and I smile, placing a hand on his cheek.

"And I love you." I say as lips meet lips in a passionate kiss.

Victoria is still out there, and that's a fact. She's a storm approaching the coast. She's coming for Bella and I, but I know the Cullens will be ready. They won't give us up without a fight and Bella and I won't surrender. She won't kill my sister, I won't let her. So, I won't think of her tonight. I will not grant her that because she is simply not worth it. She can't have my thoughts tonight. Not tonight.

Not tonight.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Hey guys,**

**Well, that's the END OF PART II, I had a lot of fun writing this, but I'm so excited to write PART III. **

******PART III is definitely my favorite part of this series because so many questions will be answered! Stay tuned!**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, tumblr, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	25. PART III: Prologue

**Halcyon**

**PART III**

**Prologue**

Bella and I have only once talked about death in our lives. It was when I was fifteen and I kept thinking what happens after you die. I don't know if I believe in a Heaven or a Hell. I don't know if there's an afterlife. I don't know what happens when you die. What I do know is that you fall asleep and never wake up. I've always wondered how I would die. What would happen when my clock was up. I guess I would like to go peacefully, maybe in my sleep or something like that.

When I asked Bella, her response was "dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go."

I wholeheartedly agree.

While Edward is distracted with fighting Riley, Victoria takes this opportunity to extract her revenge. Time slows down as I watch her run straight at my sister, malicious red eyes blazing with murder. My heart drops into my stomach as I realize I'm about to watch my sister die in front of me. No. Bella's face is filled with terror as she watches Edward fight Riley and Victoria charge at her. I don't even think as I run over to Bella. Just as Victoria reaches out to grab her, I push my sister out-of-the-way, taking Victoria's rage. I once said that I would never allow her to get Bella. Well, I meant it. Even if it means that I have to die in her place.

I'm hoping that Edward can hear my thoughts.

_Tell Jasper I said I'm sorry._

It is a good way to go, Bells.

Especially if it's for you.


	26. PART III: Chapter 1

**Halcyon**

**PART III**

**Chapter 1**

_I dream of a man. No, not just a man, a vampire. He has light brown hair with vivid red eyes and a handsome face. He's staring right at me, intense look on his face. He's not moving, just standing. Then, she appears out of the dark and whispers something to him while he has a satisfied smile on his face. He's with **her**. Victoria turns his head and places a quick kiss on his lips, disappearing into the shadows as the guy turns back towards me, smiling a sick smile that makes my feel sick to my stomach. His smile shows me a row of pearly white, razor-sharp teeth._

I open my eyes, slowly waking myself up. That's the same dream that I've been having for the past two weeks. It's not vague, it's just Victoria and that guy talking, but I can't see what they say. They look to be lovers because she kisses him, but it's always chaste, no emotion put into it. Did she get over James or something? The man looks at her like she's the only thing in the world, like he really loves her...like how Jasper looks at me.

Speaking of which, I turn my head to see Jasper watching me wake up, smile on his face. I smile and roll over towards him as he places a cold hand on my cheek. "Good morning, darlin." he says.

"Good morning." I reply. These past couple of weeks, I've talked a lot more around the house with dad. I've noticed that I don't stutter as much, but I still don't talk at school. Jasper leans down and his lips meet mine in a quick kiss. I reluctantly pull myself out of bed, stretching as Jasper stands up. "I'll pick you up after school." he says and I nod, before he opens my window and turns back towards me. "I love you."

"I love you." I tell him as he gives me a wink and then disappears. I walk over to my laptop and open my email. I send mom a quick message telling her that I'm officially graduating with Bella in a week. One more week and I'm done high school. All that hard work has paid off and I'm glad I won't be stuck at school next year. Alone. I pull myself up from my desk and walk into the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth. When I'm done, I wrap myself in a towel and walk back in my room to get changed.

Not much has changed in the past weeks, well, except for Edward's many proposals to Bella who retorts every one with a request to change her. She doesn't want to get married so young, she doesn't think that marriage will change anything. In retrospect, it won't, but it's a nice sign of showing love. I want to marry Jasper, which we haven't even discussed with Charlie yet. Jasper also says that he wants to do everything right with asking dad's permission and then proposing. I don't know when he will, though, but it's a good thing I already know what my answer is.

After Bella and Edward returned from Volterra, she was grounded "forever" by dad, though it was lifted yesterday with a promise of hanging out with other friends, not just Edward. He said that Jake has been going through a rough time, but he won't talk to Bella. I can tell that she misses him with all the phone calls she gives him. He's still upset that she's becoming a "leech" by choice. Though, the treaty is kind of preventing it right now.

Bella and I have told our mom and dad that we'll be going to University of Alaska next year. Then, we'll be turned...well, I'll be turned after I become Mrs. Whitlock. Alice kept pestering me to plan my wedding and I agreed, figuring she'll do a great job. Edward is dead set on getting married before turning Bella. He agreed to turn her, _if_ she would marry him.

I pull the floral tank top over my head and pull up my jeans, slipping on my black converse. One more week. One more week of high school. I just keep repeating that silent mantra in my head as I finish drying my hair. I clasp the Cullen crest around my neck before grabbing my book bag. When I walk out of my room, I walk downstairs and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. Charlie is sitting at the table drinking his coffee while reading the Seattle Times. He looks up at me when I enter and smiles.

"Morning, dad." I say.

"Morning, Lils." he says, glancing back down at the paper, his brow furrowed in concern. I glance at the headline and frown.

**Murders, Disappearances, Possible Work of Serial Killer...**

He throws down the paper and puts the cup in the sink. He's been working late because of the disappearances, they're nervous that whoever is doing that, is going to make their way to Forks. "I gotta get to work." he says, pulling on his police coat. "You're going to Jasper's after school?" he asks and I nod. "Have fun. Make sure you meet us at the coffee shop by six for dinner."

"Bye, dad." I say as he heads to the door.

"Bye, Lil." he says before he leaves. I grab a bowl and a box of cereal for breakfast and I see Bella walk in the door.

"Hey, Bells." I say and she smiles.

"Hey, Lils." she greets as I hand her the box of cereal. I have to admit, I'm still pissed off at Edward for leaving her, and I don't know how she just welcomed him back in with open arms. I know that she didn't want Edward to kill himself over thinking that she died and I understand why she went to Volterra, but I just don't know how she forgave him for just leaving her. Jake and I had to pick up the pieces and now, Jake won't even talk to her.

I put the bowl in the sink and grab a bottle of water out of the fridge, putting it in my book bag as Bella grabs hers. Walking outside, I see the Volvo parked in the driveway behind Bella's truck, Edward standing outside of it. I walk right to the backseat and slide in as Bella and Edward greet each other. They both get in the car and I take my physics study guide out of my bag to quickly review for my final during fifth period. I also have my statistics final today, and then I'm done. Finally done. Edward pulls into the parking lot and parks the car in his usual spot. I get out of the car and walk right into school, ready to start this day.

When I get to lunch, I walk over to the normal table, seeing Bella and Edward already sitting down with Mike, Jess, Angela, and Eric. I take my seat next to my sister as I see Jessica stressing over something.

"My fellow students, we are the future, anything is possible if you just believe, blah blah blah." Mike says, writing something down on a pad. "Perfect, and you got yourself a speech." He hands Jessica the speech as she nods, sarcastically.

"Right, this will be my speech, if I want everyone to throw diplomas at my head." she jokes, crumpling up the paper and throwing it at Mike's head.

"You have to embrace the clichés, Jess." Mike says.

"You are the bread and butter of all valedictorians." Eric comments and I smile.

"And that's why you're not the valedictorian." Angela teases her boyfriend.

"Jess doesn't need clichés, this speech is going to be epic." my sister comments.

"Epic? It'll change lives." Jess says and I see Alice sit down next to me.

"I've decided to throw a party." she announces to the table and I raise my eyebrows. Another one? "I mean, how many times do we graduate high school?" she jokes as Bella and I share an amused glance at the private joke.

"A party at your place?" Angela asks, shocked.

"I've never seen your house." Jessica comments.

"No ones ever seen their house." Eric says. All of them look completely surprised at this, but also excited to finally see the "Cullen house," one of my favorite places in the world.

"Another party, Alice?" Edward asks and Alice smiles.

"It'll be fun." she says.

"Yeah, that's what you said last time." I see Bella say and my mood falls a little bit, thinking about Jasper trying to attack Bella. My sister flying back into the table. Bleeding in a room full of vampires. I turn to see Alice who suddenly gets a glazed over look on her face. She's having a vision. "Hey, Angela." Bella says, pulling the attention from Alice. Edward and I both watch her, curious to what she sees. Edward frowns when he looks at Alice, reading her mind and knowing her vision.

The bell rings and Alice snaps out of it, frowning at the vision. I grab my book bag and to go talk to Alice, but she abruptly leaves the cafeteria. I sigh and walk to my class, hoping to find something out later. My day goes by quickly and I'm nearly jumping in my seat, waiting for the last bell to ring. I have to wonder what Alice's vision is about. She looked concerned and so did Edward, though he was trying to hide it. When the last bell rings, I grab my book bag and walk out of school, seeing Jasper's Jeep parked with him leaning against it. I smile right when I see him and hurry over.

Lord, what did I do to deserve that handsome man. He smiles when he sees me and pushes himself off the car, walking over to me. He opens his arms and I walk right into them, wrapping my arms around him. I feel him kiss my head and I smile, happy to be back in his embrace. I look up to his smiling face. "Miss me?"

"Always." I whisper. He takes my hand and leads me over to the car, opening the door for me as I slide in. Jasper gets in the driver side and starts the car, taking my hand as he pulls out o the parking lot. "You know that Alice i-is throwing a party?"

He turns to me with a small smile "She hasn't stopped talking about it."

"She had a vision today. Looked p-pretty serious." I tell him and he frowns, looking over to me. I become a little uneasy "It's probably about _her._" Jasper squeezes my hand and brings it up to his lips, kissing it as I suddenly feel calm, thanks to my boyfriend and his pathokinesis. I look over at Jasper accusingly as he puts on an innocent smile.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to worry? I wouldn't let her get close enough to harm you." he says and I shrug.

"It's just...these dreams aren't helping either. I keep h-having the same one, but it's meaningless." I tell him and he nods, knowing about them. He's made me promise to tell him all of my dreams or "flashes." They keep coming true. Jasper pulls down the hidden road leading to the Cullen house.

The beautiful house comes into view and I smile at it, already feeling at home. Jasper opens up the garage and pulls in, parking the Jeep next to Rosalie's red sports car. He's by my door in an instant, opening it for me as I slide out, taking his hand. He leads me inside and I see Emmett and Rosalie sitting in the living room, cuddling. They both look up as we enter, Emmett with a childish grin and Rosalie with a flat expression. Esme enters the room as Emmett gets up and walks over to us, literally picking me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Emmett." I see Esme warn him. He then sets me down and ruffles my hair. I shake my head at my future, annoying brother.

"What's up, shorty?" he jokes and I roll my eyes smiling at him. Esme walks up and pulls me into a hug. Rosalie just gives me a curt nod to me and I give her a small smile. It's better than her glares. Jasper takes my hand and leads me up the stairs and into his room.

Around five-thirty, Jasper and I walk back downstairs. I bid goodbyes to Esme and Alice, not knowing where Emmett and Rosalie went. I notice that Alice still looks a bit unsettled, most likely from her vision, which unsettles me. We walk into the garage and I slide in the passenger side. What was Alice's vision about? Jasper takes my hand as he drives, getting back on the regular roads.

"You'd tell me if you knew s-something about Victoria, right?" I ask him and he immediately nods.

"No sense in hiding it from you." he tells me and I nod, satisfied with that answer. "You know that we'll all protect you and your sister, right?"

I nod in response and he brings my hand up to his mouth, kissing it. I smile and look out the window. I know that the Cullens will protect us. It's just, Victoria feels like an inevitable storm approaching us. Her wrath is fueling her desire to kill Bella and I. She's out there and she's angry, Laurent said it himself. Bella told me that the wolves took care of him. Thank God.

Jasper pulls up to the small diner and gets out, walking over to my side before I can open my door. I see the police cruiser parked in a spot and know that Charlie and Bella are inside. "I think Edward mentioned something about you and your sister using those plane tickets this weekend to visit your mother before graduation." Jasper tells me and I nod, remembering Carlisle and Esme's birthday present to us, two round trip plane tickets. It's the only opportunity we have to see our mother before we turn, but I don't know if I can see her, knowing that it's my last time.

I know what I want, and that is to become a vampire. I do want to be with Jasper forever, but I am giving my family. I'm giving up my mom and dad, but I am gaining a family. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward - I already consider them all my family. So, I try not to think that I'm losing something, but gaining something.

"Hey..." Jasper starts, placing a hand on my cheek. "...you know this isn't goodbye. At least, not now. I want to marry you first and I want your mother and father in attendance."

"Yeah, but how are we going to do that if Bella turns before we do?" I ask and he smiles.

"We'll figure it out, I'm sure." he says and I nod. He leans down to accommodate my height, placing his lips against mine in a gentle kiss. Reluctantly, we separate our lips and I lay my head against his cold chest. I look up as he places a kiss on my nose, making me smile.

"I'll see you tonight, I love you." he says.

"I love you." I whisper before letting go and walking into the diner, seeing dad and Bella at our normal table. I walk over and sit down next to Bella.

"Have fun?" dad asks and I nod, taking a sip of my water. "How are your finals going?"

"Good, I just have my English final." Bella tells him.

"I have one more next w-week." I tell him and he nods. Cora walks over with our food and sets it in front of us.

"Thanks, Cora." Dad says.

"No problem, Chief. Any leads with the disappearance of the Biers kid?" she asks.

"I talked to his parents today. We're gonna keep on the lookout for him." Dad tells her and Cora nods, walking back into the kitchen.

"What Biers k-kid?" I ask dad as he takes a bite of his steak.

"Riley Biers. College student. He went missing about a year ago." Dad tells us and I frown. I share a glance with Bella and she gives me an "I'll tell you later" look. I nod and just dig into my food.

After dinner, dad drives us back home. I walk upstairs and open my closet, pulling out my suitcase. I start grabbing my warmer weather clothes, throwing them in it. I turn my head when my door opens and see Bella walk into my room. She takes a seat on my bed while I continue to pack.

"Did you f-find out what Alice's v-visions was about?" I ask her.

"Edward said it was nothing." Bella tells me and I raise an eyebrow, knowing that that's bull. I guess I'll find out later, but what I really want to know is...

"Does he know about the murders in Seattle?" I ask.

"The Cullens have been tracking it for a while. He said that vampires usually stick to victims that won't be missed, but whoever is doing that, isn't playing by the rules." she says "If this keeps happening, the Volturi will step in and they could come up here...and see that we're still human." I eye widen my eyes at her, but she shakes her head "He said that they won't let them get this far. We'll be fine, Lils." I think Bella is saying this more for herself, because her facial expression is betraying her words.

I just nod, not really wanting to talk about it anymore. "So, we're l-leaving t-tomorrow?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah, Edward said that he'd drive us to the airport." she tells me and I nod, throwing another shirt in my bag. When I look over at Bella, I can see that her brow is furrowed with worry. She's scared of the Volturi, and to be honest, I am too. I just wish my birthday was sooner, then I could get married and turn and this will be over. They won't have to bother us.

Bella stands up "I'm gonna go pack. Night, Lils."

"Night, Bells." I reply as she closes my door. I finish packing and zip up my suitcase as my window opens, Jasper climbing in my room. "Why didn't you tell me that you were tracking the murders in Seattle?" I ask him and he sighs, walking up and wrapping his arms around me.

"I just didn't want to worry you." He says, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"But, you said if it's Victo-" I start but he cuts me off.

"It's not Victoria, it's someone very messy who's not following the rules." he tells me and I sigh.

"Bella said something about the Volturi. If they get involved, they could come up here and see that we're still human." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"We won't let it get to that point. We're taking care of it. Lily, everything is going to be fine."

"Okay." I nod, believing him. I let go of his embrace and grab my bag, putting it by my door. Grabbing my pajamas, I walk into the bathroom to take a quick shower. I do believe Jasper that everything is going to be okay. He's never given me a reason to not believe him. I just hope that the Volturi doesn't get this far, though, I think Aro knows something about my visions. He looked like he was amused when he talked to Bella about me. He might know something.

I turn off the shower and dry myself, changing into my pajamas. I walk back into my room to find Jasper sitting on my bed. I turn off my light and climb in next to him, laying my head on his chest. Seeing my mom this weekend is going to be bittersweet. That much, I know.

_When I open my eyes, I see brick buildings and it's night out. I start walking trying to find out what this place is when I see the Volturi castle. I'm in Volterra. I start seeing people pass me and my eyes widen. The people are dressed in clothes from the 18th century. When I look down, I realize that I'm actually in the vision, but no one sees me. I walk along the streets looking around at the different people, until my eye catches on a little girl. She looks to be around eleven or twelve years old with worn and dirty clothes. She's a gorgeous little girl, with long, white-blonde hair that falls in ringlets. Her cerulean eyes are looking around, scanning the people walking the streets until her eyes catch on something and they widen. She immediately takes off running and I turn around following her, finding her as she walks up to a man walking the streets. He immediately stops when he sees her and tilts his head, confused. The man is very tall and handsome with blonde hair and chalky pale skin. He looks pretty young, probably around twenty years old with a lean build. Then, I see his red eyes and I want to tell her to run away from him. He's a vampire. The man looks down at her, confused and I watch their exchange, scared for the little girls life._

_"William." I read from her lips and the man's eyes widen as he crouches down to her eye level. He says something in a different language, but the little girl shakes her head._

_"I don't speak Italian, William." she says and he tilts his head._

_"How do you know my name, little one?" he asks and she smiles at him._

_"I see you...in my dreams. You take me to a place with three men with eyes like yours. You save me." she tells him and he then looks confused. He inhales deeply through his nose, his eyes closing until he snaps them open again, his face looking just like Jasper's when we first met. Her blood, it's like mine._

_"What is your name?" he asks._

_"Lacrimosa."_

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the first chapter of PART III! What do you think? I'm so excited to write this because I'm going to be able to answer a lot of your questions to what Lily is! Her gift is strengthening and now she's able to see the past as well as the future. I'll post pictures of Lacrimosa and William on my photobucket account.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, tumblr, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	27. PART III: Chapter 2

**Halcyon**

**PART III**

**Chapter 2**

My eyes snap open and I frown, confused at my dream. I've dreamt about the future, but never the past. What is going on with me? That girl, Lacrimosa, is she like me? That guy, William. did the exact same thing that Jasper did when we first met. She said that she saw him in her dreams. How did she know about the Volturi? Aro probably does know something about me.

I turn my head to see Jasper looking at me, with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong?" he asks me.

"I...nothing. This dream. It was from the past, not future." I tell him and he scoots closer to me.

"What was it about?" he asks and I frown, trying to remember the whole dream as it flashes in my mind.

"A girl named Lacrimosa...I think I'm like her." I tell him as I sit up, rubbing my eyes to wake myself up. The bed moves as Jasper sits up next to me.

"What makes you think that?" he asks.

"She was talking to this vampire. She already knew his name and knew about the Volturi. She said that she dreamed about him." I say and Jasper frowns, thinking. "He did the same thing you did when we first met. He smelled her blood, but I don't think he wanted it. Maybe Aro knows something about me..." I say and Jasper looks at me "...not that I'm going to go ask him." I pulls myself out of bed, stretching. Jasper sits up and I turn around to face him.

"Have fun with your mom." he tells me, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you." I say and he winks at me, disappearing through my window. Walking into the bathroom, I brush my teeth and wash my face, thinking about Lacrimosa and William. Could they be like Jasper and I? Maybe, and hopefully, I'll dream of her again.

I walk back into my bedroom and pull on a baseball t, jeans, and my black converse. I brush out my hair, leaving it wavy before clasping the Cullen crest around my neck. Grabbing my book bag and my suitcase, I head downstairs for breakfast, putting my book bag and suitcase by the door, and walk into the kitchen, seeing Bella and Dad sitting at the table eating.

"Morning, Lils." Dad says.

"Morning." I reply, walking over to the cabinet to grab a bowl. I pour a bowl of cereal for breakfast and sit down across from Bella. I'm feeling a little weird going to see mom, knowing this might be the last time I see her. I know that after Bella turns, we have to move and when we get married, she won't be able to come. I'm just...I'm gonna miss her.

"Alright, I gotta head to work." Dad says, putting his coffee cup in the sink. "Have fun in Florida. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Bye, dad." Bella says.

"Bye." I reply as he grabs his keys and walks out the door. When I'm sure he's gone, I turn towards my sister.

"What do you really think about seeing mom this weekend?" I ask Bella who shrugs.

"I think it would be better just to not see her." she says. "Easier."

"Agreed."

When I'm done eating, I put the bowl in the sink and see Edward's volvo pull into the driveway. "Bell, Edward's here." I call my sister and grab my suitcase and book bag. Bella comes walking in, grabbing her suitcase as we walk outside. Edward opens the trunk and we throw our bags in there. I slide in the backseat as Bella gets in the front. Edward pulls out of our driveway and heads to school.

Edward pulls into his normal spot and I slide out of the backseat, heading into school. Weaving through the crowd of students, I chant my internal mantra of "one more week." I'm ecstatic to be graduating next week, all the hard work paying off. I'm glad that most of my finals are done, today should be pretty easy. Walking through the hallway, I get a chill down my spine. It's a little bit eerie to think that I'll be a vampire in a couple of months. An actual vampire.

It's funny to think how well I took the Cullens telling Bella and I that they were vampires. I guess that I do well with weird because I thought I was quite weird myself with all these visions. Now I'm seeing the past as well as the present? I have to wonder if maybe they're getting stronger. If maybe I'll be able to see the past and present. Maybe I'll get to a point where I can do it on command. Maybe it'll strengthen when I do become a vampire. Maybe.

School goes by rather slow, my teachers just playing movies while they grade our finals. I find myself thinking back to Lacrimosa and William. He looked at Lacrimosa, the same way Jasper looked at me. He smelled her blood, but didn't want it. She knew his name and she knew about the Volturi. I'm like her. There might be an explanation for these visions.

When the final bell rings, I walk to my locker to grab my book bag. When I turn my head, I see Bella and Edward walking down the hallway toward me. I close my locker and walk with them outside to Edward's car. My heart flips when I see Jasper leaning on the volvo and demonstrating my lack of self-control, I start running over to him, jumping in his arms. I didn't know that he was going to see me before we left.

"Miss me?" he asks and I chuckle.

"Always." I whisper as he leans down, placing a quick kiss on my lips.

"I wanted to come to the airport with you." he tells me and I frown, looking back at Bella as she and Edward walk over.

"Are you sure?" I ask, nervous if he loses control.

"I'll be fine." he assures me and I nod, believing him. I turn around as Edward and Bella walk up.

"Hey, Jasper." Bella greets and Jasper nods his head.

"Hello, Bella." he greets and I smile, happy that he's doing better. Jasper opens the door for me and I slide in the backseat and he walks to the other side, sliding in. I pull my seatbelt on and Jasper reaches over grabbing my hand. Edward pulls out of the parking lot and drives towards the Port Angeles airport. The ride takes about an hour and I try to relish it as much as possible, knowing that I'm going to miss Jasper while we're there.

Edward pulls up to the airport and parks in a spot. He pops open the trunk and Jasper grabs my suitcase, ignoring my protests and carrying it for me. We walk hand in hand to our gate as Bella and Edward walk behind us. When we arrive at our gate, we see they're letting everyone on the plane. Jasper puts my bag down and wraps his arms around me while I bury my face in his chest. I look up as he brings a hand to my cheek.

"I'll see you on Sunday. Text me at when you land." he tells me and I nod, standing on my tip toes to place my lips to his. It's a simple, quick kiss, but just as amazing as every single other kiss. We both pull back and he places his lips to my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you." I murmur, reluctantly letting go of him and grabbing my suitcase. Looking up, I see Bella and Edward with their usual painful goodbye. Bella grabs her bag and hands me my ticket as we walk up to the flight attendant. Handing the paper to her, we turn around and wave goodbye once more before walking onto the plane. Bella and I find our seats and I look over at my sister, her expression regretful. We're both going to miss mom and she said she would rather not see her before she turns. I feel the same.

After the plane takes off, Bella puts in her headphones while I take _A Great and Terrible Beauty _out of my bag to pass time one the plane. About halfway through the ride, my eyes start burning a bit, so I close my book and rest my head against my seat, shutting my eyes. Hopefully I'll sleep all the way there.

_Opening my eyes, I look around and recognize the Volturi castle. I see movement down the hallway and turn my head as William and Lacrimosa walk toward me. Lacrimosa keeps glancing up towards William who has a determined expression on his face. They both walk through the doors where the three thrones are. I follow them and see Aro, Marcus, and Caius sitting on their thrones as Alec and Jane stand beside them. I have to admit that it's a little eerie to see them all the same as I saw them in my earlier vision. Aro stands up and walks towards them and Lacrimosa seems to walk with confidence up to him, already extending her hand. Marcus and Caius both look at each other, a little shocked and Aro actually looks taken back, but accepts it, taking the small hand in his and closing his eyes. He suddenly snaps them open in surprise and delight._

_"Oh my...a future teller. A _deaf_ future teller..." he says, smiling. My eyes widen when I realize that I am like her. She's deaf, too. Caius and Marcus frown, but look intrigued nonetheless. Jane and Alec both keep their disinterested expressions on their faces. "...how odd. What a gift you have brought to me, William."_

_"Master." William bows his head._

_"What is your name, young one?" Aro asks her and the little girl straightens up, confidently._

_"Lacrimosa." The little girl says and Aro smiles._

_"You see the future?" he asks and she nods._

_"Yes. In my dreams." she says and Aro's smile grows._

_"How extraordinary..."_

I feel myself being shaken and open my eyes, turning my head to see Bella. "Hey, we're landing in a bit." I nod my head and rub the sleep from my eyes, looking out my window to see the sunny sky. The plane lands and Bella and I grab our bags, walking off the airplane.

I dreamt about the past again. I dreamt about Lacrimosa and William again. I am like her. She's deaf and can see the future. I need to find out more about her. I'm definitely not going to ask Aro, but maybe I can ask Carlisle if he knows anything about her.

Bella and I immediately see mom and Phil waiting for us. Mom runs over to us and envelopes Bella and I in bone crushing hugs, placing kisses on our heads. God, this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Oh, I missed you girls so much!" she says and I smile at my mom as Phil walks up, giving Bella and I hugs. We walk out to the parking lot and over to Phil's SUV. We throw our bags in the trunk and slide in the backseat. The sun is a little blinding, not being used to it for so long and the weather is pretty dry. To tell you the truth, I actually prefer it in Forks. Speaking of which, I take my cellphone out of my pocket and turn it on.

**Made it to Jacksonville. **I send to Jasper and not even a couple of seconds later, my phone vibrates.

**Send my regards to your mother. I miss you already, darlin. **He responds and I smile, hitting reply.

**I will. I'll text you later. I love you.**

**I love you, Lily.**

I smile and close my phone, placing it back in my pocket and turn back to mom. She talks to Bella and I the entire ride home, asking about Edward and Jasper. Phil takes us out to a small diner for dinner, mom asking us a million questions as we eat. After dinner, Phil drives us back to their house. He pulls up to this small bungalow that overlooks the ocean and I have to smile. It's just what she wanted. She takes us inside and into the guest bedroom where we'll be staying. It's a small, cream-colored room with a queen bed and a small table with a tv on it. When we put our bags down, mom takes us on a tour of the quaint house. There's many pictures of Bella and I all over the house from when we were babies, from childhood, and school pictures. There's also a lot of baseball memorabilia. It's a nice, little house and it's perfect for my mom. I'm exhausted, so I bid mom, Phil, and Bella goodnight, walking into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. I pull on a tank top and shorts to compensate the hot air and brush my teeth, walking back into the bedroom and climbing into bed, taking out my phone.

**Goodnight, Jasper.**

A couple of minutes later I get a reply.

**Sweet dreams, Liliana. I love you.**

That's the thing I love about Jasper - he always makes sure to tell me that he loves me and I do the same. I smile and place my phone on the end table, turning off the light and turning over. It's weird to go to sleep without Jasper laying next to me. It almost feels wrong. I push that thought aside and close my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_When I open them, I'm back in the forest at night. I look forward and see Alice standing there, eyes glazed over as she has a visions. Jasper steps next to her as Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme are all behind them, scanning the area._

_"You sure this is where you saw her?" Jasper asks Alice who nods._

_"She's almost here..." Alice says, closing her eyes before snapping them open "On your left!" she spins to Emmett and all of the Cullens take off, running after a flash of red. **Victoria**. Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward all run after her while Jasper and Carlisle run wide. Alice and Emse follow in the rear. They keep running after her until she leaps across a ravine as Carlisle and Jasper cut short._

_"Wait, she's in their territory!" Carlisle yells out._

_"She'll get away." Rosalie yells out and Jasper shakes his head._

_"No, she won't." he says and Emmett is right on Victoria's tail as she leaps back and forth over the ravine._

_"Emmett, no!" Rosalie yells out as he jumps after Victoria, almost grabbing her until a wolf tackles him into the ravine. It's Paul. Emmett gets out of the water as they start snarling at each other, separated by the territory line. I see Victoria get away._

I snap my eyes open and feel disoriented for a bit. Were they hunting her? Why wouldn't he tell me? I rub the sleep from my eyes and sit up, seeing the bed empty. Bella's already up. I stretch my limbs and grab my cellphone, wanting to know if my dream really happened?

**Are you hunting Victoria? **I text Jasper, walking over to my bag and pulling out a tank top and shorts. I pull off my pajamas and pull on my clothes, checking my phone and seeing a message.

**Yes. Last night she got away. Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding. Did you see it in your dream?**

**Yeah. Why didn't you tell me? **I ask, a little annoyed that he wouldn't tell me that they were hunting her. He said that there's no sense in hiding it. I grab my phone when I feel it vibrate.

**Because if we didn't get her, I didn't want you to be let down or upset. **He answers and I frown.

**Jasper, don't keep this stuff from me. I have a right to know. **I'm not mad at him, I'm just a little annoyed that he said he would tell me. I don't like being left in the dark and I want to know what is going on with the crazy redhead that wants to kill us.

**I'm sorry, Lily. Forgive me, darlin?**

I sigh and shake my head as I read this text. Of course he uses my weakness. **How can I stay mad when you call me darlin?**

I text him back, taking out my brush and brushing out the tangles in my hair. I grab my phone and check the text message from Jasper.

**I'm sorry for not telling you. I will tell you anything to do with Victoria from now on. I just hate it when you worry. I love you, Liliana.**

**Okay. I love you and I'll text you later.**

I send to him and then step my feet into my flip-flops, walking out of the room. I find mom and Phil in the kitchen as Bella cooks. So, I guess some things don't change. I grab some bacon and pancakes and sit down next to mom, eating my breakfast. Bella sits down next to me and I smile, having a sense of déjà vu. Just like when we're back in Phoenix. I finish up and wash my plate, putting it back in the cabinet.

For the rest of the day, Bella, mom, and I just hang out with each other, mom catching up with everything. We lay out back, soaking up the sun and enjoying the view of the ocean. I place my wayfarers over my eyes and lay back on one of the chaise chairs. When I look over, I see mom talking to Bella before turning to me.

"You know, colleges in Florida are a lot sunnier." Mom says and I sight, resting my glasses on my head. Oh, it begins. Bella gives mom a look. "I'll never see you girls if you go to the University of Alaska."

_That's the point_ I think as Bella and I look at each other, Bella shrugging. "They have a really good science program."

"You mean Edward and Jasper program?" she says and I smile. "The way those boys watch you. It's intense...you girls are different, especially when you're with them." I look over at Bella who shrugs.

"We're just..." Bella trails off and mom smiles.

"In love." she finishes and I smile. "I get it. I just want to know that you girls are making the right decisions for you. No one else, because you're the ones who have to live with them." she says and I think about my decision of turning. I'm confident that it is the right decision for me, because I know that I wouldn't be happy without him. "Alright, enough with the heavy." Mom takes out two wrapped boxes "Happy graduation!"

I shake my head and take the box that she gave me while Bella grabs the other one. "Mom, we told you to not waste your money."

Mom holds up her hands "I didn't. I swear." I shake my head and open the gift, smiling when I pull it out. I look over and see Bella got the same thing. It's all of our old trip t-shirts that she made into a blanket. I look over to mom as she smiles at both of us. "I figure it'll keep you warm up there." Bella and I start looking at all the shirts, smiling at our favorite ones.

"The three-headed lobster in Maine. That thing gave you and Lily nightmares." Bella teases and I laugh at the memory.

"Thank you, mom." I speak up and she snaps her head to me, surprised I that I talked. She smiles and places a kiss on my head.

"This is amazing." Bella says.

"I don't want my girls going to Alaska without me, or at least some part of me." she says and I lose my smile, a knife twisting in my guy. Bella and I both hug mom, the three of us staying in the embrace while I bury my head in her neck like I did when I was younger. This is harder than I thought. I close my eyes and inhale my mom's scent. The familiar smell of cinnamon and sunscreen. I push the tears back from my eyes, as I pull back.

"I love you, mom." I say and she places a hand on my cheek.

"I love you, too, baby." she says and looks at both of us. "I'm gonna miss you girls."

After dinner, I walk into the bathroom and take a shower, changing into my pajamas. I still feel a little morose about leaving mom. I walk into the bedroom, finding Bella already laying down on the bed, ready for bed. I grab my phone to text Jasper.

**I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you.**

A couple of moments later, I feel my phone vibrate. **Sweet dreams, Lily. I love you.**

I put my phone on my end table, looking forward to going home tomorrow. I turn over to see Bella staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. "Hey." I whisper and she turns to look at me. "You okay?"

She shrugs "I just didn't think that it would be this hard."

"I know what you mean." I tell her and she nods before frowning, turning to me.

"Hey, Lils. Why do you want to get married so young? Why not just turn before getting married?" Bella asks me and I sigh, knowing that I would get this question.

"I d-don't know, I've always wanted to get married, but I didn't think it was possible for someone to be able to deal w-with me being deaf, but now that I found someone I love and who l-loves me..." I trail off, a smile gracing my lips "I just want to be married to Jasper. I want to spend the rest of my existence with him and Jasper w-wants to get married. I'd do anything to make him happy and I know that it'll make me happy, too." I tell her honestly and she frowns, considering what I just said.

"I just keep seeing it as a piece of paper." she tells me and I sigh.

"That's the p-problem. That's all you're seeing it as. Try seeing it as...a declaration of Edward's l-love for you. He's still going t-to change you, Bella. There's no way around it." I tell her and she nods her head.

"Alright. Night, Lils and thanks." she says and I smile.

"Night, Bells and you're welcome." I roll over and pull the covers over me, letting sleep take over me.

**Hey guys!**

**So, how do you like Lacrimosa and William? We'll definitely be seeing more of them. The pictures of them are on my photobucket account. For anyone wondering about Lily and Jasper being mates, they are mates, but it's not like how Rosalie and Emmett are mates. It's something different and it has to do with what Lily and Lacrimosa are. **

**I just wanted to wait until Eclipse to branch off and do my own thing, but I will be sticking to mostly canon, but Lacrimosa and William will shake things up.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, tumblr, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	28. PART III: Chapter 3

**Halcyon**

**PART III**

**Chapter 3**

_Snow. Cold. Blood. A fight. A flash of orange. Me screaming. Pain. Fire. Burning. Blackness._

I snap my eyes open as sunlight streams through the window. That vision was fuzzy, not like my recent ones. What did that even mean? I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn my head to see Bella sitting there, fully dressed. What time is it? "You okay?" she asks and I nod, turning my head and grabbing my phone, seeing that it's nine-thirty in the morning. I pull myself out of bed and into the kitchen, starting to make breakfast with Bella.

Mom and Phil walk in the kitchen a little bit later, Bella and I serving breakfast. Our flight is at three this afternoon, giving us a little more time to spend with our mom. The last couple of hours we'll ever spend with our mom. That's pretty eerie and...sad to think about. When it's time to go, Bella and I load our bags into the trunk and slide in the backseat. Phil and mom drive us to the airport and walk us to the gate. I turn around and give Phil a hug and then turn to my mom as Bella walks over to Phil.

"Lily. My baby..." she says, hugging me. "I'm so proud of you, honey. Say 'hello' to Jasper for me. I love you." she says and I crash back into her, wrapping my arms around her.

"I love you, mommy." I say into her neck and feel her wrap her arms tighter around me. I beg the tears to stay at bay, not wanting to cry in front of her. We both pull apart and Bell and I walk away, sparing mom one last glance as she blows a kiss. Salt in the wound. The last time I'll ever see her.

Bella and I walk onto the plane, taking our seats. After we take off, Bella puts her headphones in and I pull out my book, trying to pass the time. I can't really focus, my attitude keeping me down. I just push all of those bad thoughts to the side and focus on my book, trying to pass these next couple of hours.

When we land, it's night-time in Washington and it's also raining, which makes me glad I wore a hoodie. We grab our bags and walk off the plane, seeing Charlie waiting for us. His face brightens up when he sees us and he smiles. I smile back at dad as we walk over, him enveloping both of us in hugs.

"How was Florida?" he asks and I shrug.

"Hot." I reply and he smiles.

"It was good to see mom." Bella replies, her face a little dejected. Thankfully, Charlie doesn't notice this. We put our bags in the trunk and I slide in the backseat, pulling out my cellphone to text Jasper.

**Just left the airport. I'll be home soon.**

I feel it vibrate a couple of minutes later and check the message from Jasper.

**Looking forward to seeing you. **he replies and I smile, placing my phone back in my pocket. The ride to Forks only takes about an hour and I really just want to go to sleep. One more week of school. One more week. I'm happy when dad pulls into the driveway, the familiar feel of home settling over me. Bella opens the backdoor for me and I get out, grabbing my bag out of the trunk. Walking into the house and up the stairs, I drop my suitcase on the floor, leaving it for me to unpack tomorrow. I immediately grab a pair of pajamas out of my dresser and walk in the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. I pull on my pajamas and walk back into my room, throwing my dirty clothes in my laundry bin.

Turning around, my eyes brighten up when I see Jasper standing in the room, smiling at me. I launch myself right into his arms, feeling immediate comfort being back in his arms. I bury my head in his chest as I take deep breaths, breathing in Jasper's scent. I can feel his hands move to the small of my back, pulling me closer as I tighten my arms around him. We stay like this for a while, just enjoying it until I pull back so I look at him.

"Miss me?" he asks and I smile.

"Always." I whisper and Jasper dips his head down, bringing his lips to mine in a warm kiss. I bring my hands up and tangle them through his blonde curls as he holds one hand the back of my neck, and another on my back. Yeah, I'm glad to be home. I find my eyes getting heavy, so I unclasp my necklace and put it on my end table before climbing into bed next to Jasper. I climb under my covers and lay my head on Jasper's chest as his arms wrap around me.

_I see a white-blonde head of ringlets running down the hallway of the Volturi castle. Another blonde chasing after her._

_"Lacrimosa!" I see William yell with a smile on her face while the young girl laughs. She's wearing a very expensive looking dress and the dirt is gone from her face and hair, revealing the gorgeous little girl underneath. She looks back towards William who is jogging after her until she suddenly stops, her eyes glazing over. William recognizes this and runs, by her side in a flash, crouching down next to Lacrimosa. She stares into space for a couple of moments before snapping out of it and turning to William._

_"Lawbreakers. Two vampires...hunting outside the theatre...a human spots them." she says, staring into space, trying to remember her vision. He brings his hand to her chin, tilting her face to him._

_"When, Lacri?" he asks and she squints, focusing on the vision._

_"An hour." she says and William scoops her up, disappearing. I run towards the "throne room" as I call it, seeing Aro stand up and walk towards Lacrimosa and William. She extends her hand and he takes it, closing his eyes for a couple of moments. He opens them and smiles at her._

_"Thank you, Lacrimosa." Aro says, smiling at her before walking over to Demetri, Jane, and Alec. Lacrimosa turns back to William who smiles at her, a certain spark in his eye as he looks at the small blonde._

Staring at my ceiling, I think about my dream. Lacrimosa was helping the Volturi. She was helping them stop the lawbreakers before it even happened. She looked extremely happy there. She looked happy with William. I want to find out more on this girl, but where am I going to do that?

I turn my head to find Jasper watching me. "Morning." I say and he tilts his head.

"Are you okay?" he asks and I nod, taking his hand in mine, my thoughts still preoccupied with Lacrimosa and William. I guess that she was living with them in exchange for working for them. She had a vision just like Alice, it just kind of hit her all of a sudden. Will I ever get to that point? I feel a cold hand turn my head to face Jasper. "What are you thinking about, Lily?"

"I had another dream with Lacrimosa and William. She was helping the Volturi stop lawbreakers before it even happened. I think she was staying there, too." I tell him and he frowns.

"I'll ask Carlisle if he ever heard of her." Jasper tells me and I nod, figuring it couldn't hurt to ask him. I look over at the clock and groan. I should start getting ready. Less than a week of school. I pull myself out of Jasper's embrace as he stands up. "I'll drive you to school, today." he says and I smile, bringing my lips to his for a quick kiss. He smiles and disappears out the window while I start my morning routine. Less than a week.

Walking back into my room after my shower, I clasp the Cullen crest around my neck and pull on a white, long sleeve shirt, blue cardigan, and jeans. I slip on my brown ankle boots and finish drying my hair, leaving it wavy. Less than a week of school left. Oh, yeah, and Alice's party on Friday. I shake my head and grab my book bag, slinging it over my shoulder and walking down the stairs. The cruiser is already gone, so I walk into the kitchen to grab breakfast, seeing Bella already sitting at the table.

After breakfast, Edward comes to pick up Bella and I tell her that Jasper is going to drive me. She nods and walks out with Edward while I finish washing my bowl. I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and feel hands on my hips, smiling when I turn around seeing Jasper standing there with a handsome smile gracing his lips. I throw the water in my bag and follow him out of the house, sliding in the passenger seat as he gets in the driver side. Jasper pulls out of the driveway and takes my hand as he drives the short trip to school.

I frown when he pulls into the parking lot seeing Bella and Edward talking to Jake. What is he doing here? I look over to Jasper and see him frowning, pulling the car over quickly and getting out while I slide out. Jasper keeps me at his side, walking closer to Edward and Bella. He frowns as he watches them and I try to read Jake's lips.

"Did you and your brother lie to get them out of town, too?" he snaps at Edward and I feel a rumble in Jasper's chest resembling a growl. Edward says something and Jake steps closer. "She has a right to know. Her and Lily are the ones the redhead wants." He says and I realize he's talking about them hunting her. I look up to Jasper to see his jaw locked in anger towards Jake who turns around and walks back to his bike. Bella suddenly goes to run after him, only to be stopped by Edward.

"I do trust you, it's him I don't trust." Edward says and Bella shakes her head, running after Jake and getting on the back of his bike. Jake smirks over to Edward and takes off on the bike. I see Edward's fists clench as he watches the bike take off. He then storms into school, ignoring the stares of the student body who were watching the scene. I look up to Jasper who tries to give me a reassuring smile.

"I'll pick you up after school." he tells me and I nod as he leans down to press his lips to mine. When we pull away, I turn around and walk into school, figuring that Bella is going to the reservation. I'm glad that Jake is at least talking to her, he's going to freak out when he finds out when she's turning.

School goes by pretty slow and during the last period, all I want to do is get out of here. When the last bell rings, I grab my book bag and hurry out of the school, seeing Jasper leaning against his car. I smile and walk over to him, walking right into his open arms. I feel him place a kiss on my head and I look up, placing a kiss on his cold cheek before climbing in the front seat while he gets in the driver side. Jasper makes the short trip back to my house and parks in the driveway. "I hope that Jake isn't t-too mad at Bella." I say and Jasper looks over to me.

"Do you think that he'd hurt Bella?" Jasper asks me and I shake my head.

"Nah, he'd never hurt her physically. He hurts her when he ignores her, though." I tell Jasper who nods. "I'm gonna study for my Bio final, I'll see y-you later." Jasper smiles and leans over to me, lips meeting lips.

"I love you." he says and I smile.

"I love you." I reply and grab my bag, heading inside. Jasper pulls out of the driveway as soon as I'm in the door and I walk into the kitchen to grab something to eat. I grab an apple out of the bowl and wash it off, taking a bite and then walking upstairs for a night of studying. Fun.

First things first, I walk over to my laptop to send an email to my mom. I know that Bella and I are going to have to cut off all contact with her, so for now, I'm just trying to talk to her as much as I can. I grab my Biology review sheet and my text book, laying down on my bed and studying. I stay like this for a couple of hours, trying to make sure that I know everything forwards and backwards. At some point, my eyes get extremely heavy and I close them for a couple of moments, granting myself a couple moments of relaxation.

_I feel something cool trail from my forehead down to my cheek, brushing the hair off my face. Fingers. They trail to my neck, picking up the necklace before dropping it back in place._

I snap my eyes open and see that it's night out, my book resting on my chest. Suddenly my door opens and Edward storms in. I shoot up out of bed, shocked as Bella comes in. Edward starts sniffing around my room, picking up book bag and bringing it to his nose. "They were in here, too." I reach to my neck and touch my necklace, unclasping it and handing to Edward. He brings it to his nose and his eyes slightly widen. Oh my God, they did touch my necklace.

He takes out his cellphone and I can feel myself shaking, trying to calm myself down. Someone was here and they actually touched me. What the hell? Edward hangs up the phone and turns towards us. "Come on." he says. We walk downstairs while Bella makes up some excuse for us going over to the Cullens house. I feel myself going into shock at the thought of someone being in my room and actually touching me. I open the backdoor and get in, putting my seatbelt on. Edward pulls out of the driveway and speeds towards the Cullen house while I stare straight ahead, my heart pounding. The Cullen crest is still in my hand and I realize that I'm squeezing it. My breathing is quickening as my heart is slamming into my chest.

The door swings open and I'm pulled out, crushed into someone's chest. I inhale and realize that it's Jasper. I didn't even realize that we arrived a the Cullen house. Jasper suddenly pulls back and look at me, frowning as he brings his face to my cheek where they touched me. He inhales and gets a murderous look in his eye. I hold out my hand with my necklace in it and he gently takes it from me, bringing to his nose, his back eyes blazing with anger. He grabs my hand and basically drags me inside, my body shutting down.

Carlisle, Esme, and Alice are already inside talking with Edward. "No, Alice, it was a stranger, I didn't recognize the scent." I read from his lips. The door bursts open as Rosalie and Emmett enter. "The scent disappeared about five miles south of their house."

"A nomad passing through?" Esme suggests and Rosalie shakes her head.

"No, a passer-by wouldn't have left Lily and Charlie alive." Rosalie says and all the breath leaves my lungs as everyone's eyes turn to me. Jasper tenses up next to me, tightening his arm that 's around my shoulder as I feel the world spinning as I realize that I could have died tonight. Cold fear is running through my veins as a chill runs down my spine. I snap out of my thoughts and look up, watching everyone.

"Someone orchestrated this." Edward says.

"Victoria?" Carlisle suggests.

"No, it has to be the Volturi." Edward says.

"Checking to see if Lily and I have been changed?" Bella asks.

"I don't think it's the Volturi. I've been watching Aro's decisions." Alice says.

"We gotta find this fool and get some answers out of him." Emmett says, always ready to fight.

"We also need to take shifts at Bella and Lily's house." Carlisle says and I see Rosalie roll her eyes.

"Another protection detail?" she asks and Esme snaps her head to look at her.

"Rosalie." she warns but Bella shakes her head.

"She's right. You can't watch over me, Lily and my dad, and search for the intruder, and Victoria, and keep yourselves fed. Your eyes are black. When's the last time you've been hunting? You're already too busy protecting us."

"We're not about to let you fend for yourselves." Edward says but Bella shakes her head.

"We're not going to let you starve..." Bella trails off, thinking of something.

"What?" he asks.

"The wolves. You could like team up for watches." Bella suggests and Carlisle nods.

"That's not a bad idea."

"Hell no!" I see Emmett sneer. "We don't need the mutts help."

"No." Edward says, shaking his head. "Absolutely not."

"It's to keep Bella and Lily safe." Carlisle goes low-blow and I see Jasper deeply sigh.

"Bella, could you talk to Jacob tomorrow?" Carlisle asks and she nods.

My mind is just not working right now and my body is just going through the motions. Jasper leads me to Edward's car and puts me in the backseat. He brings my face to look at his.

"I'll be in your room when you get back." Jasper says and I nod. He places a kiss on my forehead and closes the door. I turn my head back to the front as Edward pulls away from the Cullen house. He drives us all the way home and I get out of the car, walking right into my house, mumbling goodnight to Charlie. I walk into my room and turn around to close the door, the flood gates opening with the realization that I could have been killed tonight. I let out a choked sob as two cold arms wrap around me. I turn around and sob right into Jasper's chest. I feel him scoop me up and bring me over to the bed, laying down to me as I continue to cry.

I have to admit, I'm scared. If whoever was in my room wanted to, they could have killed me and Charlie. I'm not even safe in my own house anymore. The only time I do feel safe is when I'm with Jasper, but I can't be with him all the time. He needs to hunt the most out of the family to calm the blood lust. I guess if the wolves are watching us also, it would help. I just wish this whole thing was over. I wish Victoria didn't exist.

**Hey guys!**

**So, another Lacrimosa and William dream. Some of you are wondering more about them and Lily will have more dreams about them in future chapters.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, tumblr, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	29. PART III: Chapter 4

**Halcyon**

**PART III**

**Chapter 4**

_Cold. A fight. Red. A fiery pain in my neck. Warm blood. Me screaming. Bella crying. Blackness._

I feel warm tears stream down my cheeks as something cold tightens it's grasp on my. I open my eyes and see Jasper sitting there, brushing the hair off my forehead. I curl up right into Jasper's side as he wraps his arms around me, placing a kiss on my head. I feel myself grasping his shirt, trying to keep him as close as possible. The only place I really feel safe. I feel myself start to sob as I try to form a sentence.

"J-Jasper...I..I.." I watch him but he shakes his head.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here." Jasper soothes me and I crash back down to his chest. I stay like this while he gently rocks me, my sobs subsiding. I take deep breaths and calm down as Jasper controls my emotions. I'm not as scared anymore, but it's not completely gone. When it's time for me to get ready, Jasper sits up, still holding me.

"I'll see you after school. I love you, Lily." he assures me and I nod.

"I love y-you too, Jasper." I tell him and he smiles, placing a quick kiss on my lips.

Pulling myself out of bed after Jasper leaves, I walk into the bathroom thinking about my dream. _Cold. A fight. Red. A fiery pain in my neck. Warm blood. Me screaming. Someone crying. Blackness. _What does that mean? I had the same one in Florida. I felt the pain and it was agonizing. It was like a thousand hot knives piercing my body and I couldn't do anything but scream.

And the blood.

There was so much blood. I remember a hazy view of Bella crying.

I push those thoughts away as my stomach turns and get out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself. I walk back into my bedroom to get changed, grabbing a purple hoodie and jeans out of my closet and slipping them on. Don't think about last night, don't think about the dream, just focus on today. Less than a week of school left. Don't think about the dream.

I slip on my grey converse and clasp the Cullen crest around my neck, an uneasy feeling settling on my chest. It feels weird putting it on knowing that someone touched it last night. I shake my head of that thought and throw my hair up in a bun, grabbing my book bag and walking downstairs to get breakfast. Dad is drinking his coffee and reading the paper at the table, Bella is next to him, already eating.

"Morning." Charlie says before taking a sip of coffee.

"Morning." I reply, grabbing a granola bar out of the cabinet. I already know my stomach won't be able to take anything big right now. I can feel Bella's eyes on me and I take a bite of my breakfast, trying to push last night to the recesses of my mind. Charlie finishes his coffee and puts the cup in the sink, grabbing his coat off the table. "I'll see you girls later."

"Bye, dad." Bella says and I nod.

"Bye." I say, throwing the wrapper in the trash. I look out the window and see the volvo in the driveway. "Edward's here." I tell her and she nods, putting the bowl in the sink. I grab my bag off the table and walk outside with Bella, sliding in the backseat, giving Edward a pathetic greeting in my head. I look out the window as Edward gives a concerned look to my sister who shakes her head. He drives us both to school as I attempt to push all the bad thoughts to the side for today. Just focus on this easy day of school. He pulls into the parking lot and parks in his normal spot and I immediately get out, walking into the building. Just focus on this easy day.

School goes by slow and my mood doesn't lift. I drag myself over to Edward's car with Bella and Edward walking in front of me. I slide in the backseat of the car as Bella and Edward get in the front, the latter pulling out of the parking lot to drive home. Bella called Jake last night and he's meeting us at our house when we get home to smell out the house. When we get in view of the house, I see the Jeep parked out front with Jasper outside of it. I also see Jake on the front porch, glaring at him. Edward pulls into the driveway behind Bella's truck and Jasper walks over, opening the door for me and offering his hand as I get out. I have to smile a bit as I see him as he leans down to place a quick kiss on my lips. When I look over, Bella walks up to Jake who gets a smile on his face, greeting her. I wait outside with Jasper and Edward as Bella and Jake walk in the house so he can sniff it out. I look over to Edward who remains calm and cool on the exterior, but a couple of emotions pass through his face as he probably hears Jake's thoughts. I curl into Jasper a little bit more as he tightens his arm around me. I close my eyes and taking a deep breath, definitely feel a lot better. A little while later, Bella and Jake walk out of the house and over to us.

"Whoever it is, he left his stink behind. It'll be hard to miss when we cross him again." Jake says as Bella walks over to Edward. "We'll handle it from here."

"We don't need you to handle anything." Edward says and Jake sneers, stepping right up to Edward who remains calm.

"I couldn't care less what you need." Jake snaps and Jasper moves me behind him, stepping up to Jake to help his brother.

I look over and see Bella getting in between them. "Great, so we'll all work together. We all have the same goal, right? To catch the _bad _vampires -"

"Like there's a distinction." Jake says, glare on his face.

"Watch yourself, _dog._" Jasper says, and I place a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. I don't want an all out brawl between the vampires and the wolf.

"Jacob, I feel that one day, you and I are going to have words..." Edward stops, gritting his teeth when he reads something from Jake's mind. "That's it. I -" They both prepare to launch at each other, Jasper ready to back Edward up while I try to pull Jasper back, but it's more like trying to move a giant boulder.

"Stop!" Bella snaps and they both simmer down. "Just stop it. I'm tired of you putting Lily and I in the territorial dispute of mythical creatures. From now on, we're Switzerland." Jake starts to speak, but Bella cuts him off. "Look, I don't expect you guys to chuck a football around, but we have bigger problems. And this is just temporary. Can we just remain civil? For Lily and I?" she asks. Jasper nods first, then Edward, and finally, Jake. "Good, we need coordinate. Like schedules and stuff. Would the pack prefer days or nights?" she asks Jake.

"Nights." he says and Bella turns to Edward and Jasper.

"Would days work for your family?" she asks him and they nod. "Good. See, how hard was that?"

Agonizingly hard, obviously. It's quite obvious that Jake is in love with Bella and it's difficult to see her with Edward. It's also hard for Edward when Jacob can't keep his thoughts about Bella pure. Me? I'm just trying to be there for my sister in her little dilemma of her best friend and boyfriend's desire to kill each other in the most gruesome way possible. She's caught in quite a pickle.

Jasper comes into my bedroom, to stay with me as I sleep like every other night. It usually helps keep the nightmares away. It also makes me feel a lot better because I can't sleep soundly alone since the intruder. The nightmares I've had are just awful. The intruder just kills me in my sleep, draining me of my blood. He could have done that if he wanted. He had the chance. He had clear access to my neck when he touched my necklace. Jasper doesn't want to leave me alone, anyway. He just leaves to hunt and even for that, I basically need to shove him out the door, assuring him that the wolves are watching over the house. I know that I feel better when he's here, but I'm concerned for him feeding.

The Cullens are on a hunt tonight and the wolves are watching over us. I peek out the window and see Jake's wolf watching over us. I offer him a small wave and lay back down on my bed, the moonlight illuminating my room. I often wonder about God and Heaven. I feel there is something out there, something that watches over us. I don't where we go when we die, but I don't want to think about that now.

"As I-I lay me down to sleep, I pray the L-Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take." I whisper into the dark. It might be crap to some people, but it helps me feel better. I close my eyes and hope that no bad dreams come to me tonight.

_When I open my eyes, I'm back in the Volturi castle. Lacrimosa is walking quickly down the hallway, passing by some vampires in black hoods. She's older, probably around sixteen and very beautiful. Her long, white-blonde hair is falling down to her waist in ringlets and she wears a light-blue dress. Her face is saddened as she walks into the throne room. Aro stands up, smiling as he walks over to her._

_"Lacrimosa. Do you see any trouble in the future, my dear?" he asks and she holds out her hand._

_"An immortal child in Spain. She slaughters a whole town tomorrow." Lacrimosa says as Aro releases her hand, turning to Caius and Marcus, speaking something. He then turns back to Lacrimosa and smiles at her. "Thank you, Lacrimosa."_

_"Master." Lacrimosa bows and Aro turns around, walking back over to Caius and Marcus, now next to them are Jane, Alec, and Demetri. Lacrimosa turns around and exits the room, walking down the hallway, sullen. She's stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder as William stands there, face looking concerned._

_"Lacrimosa, what troubles you?" he asks and she looks down._

_"An immortal child." she simply says and William nods, seemingly understanding why she's so sad. He brings a hand to her chin and gently tilts it up._

_"I know that it is difficult because it is a child, but they aren't right, Lacri. They're unsafe and should not have been made in the first place. It is the creators fault for making them and the child's death and their own falls on their hands." Lacrimosa nods, taking a deep breath as William smiles. "Come on, where's that beautiful smile?"_

_Lacrimosa smiles and a rosy blush runs across her face as she looks down. William chuckles and leans forward, placing his lips to her forehead. Lacrimosa smiles as he does this and then looks back up at him._

_"Thank you, Will." she says and he smiles, placing a hand on her cheek._

_"My pleasure, Lacri."_

The first thing I think about when I wake up are the "immortal children" she was talking about. People actually turned children into vampires? Why would they do that? She said that "she slaughters a whole town." That's horrible. I couldn't even imagine. One thing I'm glad about, is that it wasn't a nightmare.

Pulling myself out of bed, I realize that its Wednesday and we graduate in two days. Bella is also going to the reservation to hang out with Jake, much to his delight and Edward's annoyance. He's driving Bella to the line between their territories and dropping her off where Jake will pick her up. She told me that Quil also is a wolf, too. She also told me about the imprinting, which I'll admit, is a little weird. I asked her if Jake did it to her and she said no, which I find a little odd. He's in love with her, so why isn't she his "imprintee." I shake my head of those thoughts and walk to the bathroom, taking a shower and brushing my teeth.

When I walk back to my room, I pull on a taupe-colored cardigan, black leggings, and my black boots before blow drying my hair and putting on mascara. When I study myself in the mirror, I see some purplish shadows under my eyes from lack of sleep. Groaning, I grab my book bag and sling it over my shoulder, walking downstairs. I look out the front window and see the cruiser gone, Charlie going into work early and staying late to help look for that Riley Biers kid.

Walking into the kitchen, Bella is putting her bowl in the sink and I don't have much of an appetite, so I just grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. Movement catches my eye out the window as they Jeep pulls in to the driveway. I smile and grab my book bag "Jasper's here. I'll see you later, Bells." I call out, walking out the front door and over to Jasper, leaning against the Jeep. I walk right into his embrace, wrapping my arms around him tightly. I feel him do the same, placing his lips on my head. When I look back up at him, I smile, seeing his eyes shining bright gold. Absolutely beautiful.

"Miss me?" he asks and I lean up, lips meeting lips.

"Always." I whisper and Jasper smiles, grabbing my hand and opening the passenger side door. I slide in and close the door, Jasper already in the driver side. He pulls out of the driveway and takes my hand, driving to school. When he pulls into a parking spot, I turn towards him.

"Jasper, w-what are immortal children?" I ask and he looks over to me, brows furrowed.

"Where did you hear about them?" he asks.

"I had a dream last night. Lacrimosa reported an immortal child to Aro." I tell him and he sighs.

"Immortal children were vampires who were children when they were turned. Some were two-year old toddlers that could destroy a whole village. Since they were so young, they couldn't be taught. They were frozen at whatever level of development they'd achieved before being bitten. If they hungered, they fed, and no words of warning could restrain them. They were like newborn vampires times 100." He tells me and I frown. It's basically what I was thinking. "She had a vision about one of them?" he asks and I nod.

"Yeah and William said something about their death and their creators d-death." I say.

"Immortal children had to be eliminated and as punishment, so was the creator and everyone who defended them. Tanya's mother, Sasha, she made an immortal child." he tells me and my eyes widen. "The Volturi killed her, along with the child."

My mood completely falls as I think about the children. Who would turn those little children? Why would they even think about doing that?

Jasper tightens his grasp on my hand, pulling my attention toward him. "I know that it's tough to think about." he says and I nod.

"Do you think...do you think we could get out of here?" I ask him and he looks at me for a couple of moments, before smiling, bringing my hand to his lips.

"Of course." he says, starting the car again and pulling out of the parking lot, passing Edward's volvo pulling in. Jasper holds my hand as he drives down the road, towards the Cullen house. I really don't think that I could have handled school today with what I just found out about the children. I don't even want to think about it right now, I just want to relax with Jasper. He pulls up to the house and parks his Jeep in the garage.

He walks over to my side and opens the door as I slide out the car, taking Jasper's hand and walking inside. I smile as we walk into the house, already feeling at home. I see Esme walking towards us, with a raised eyebrow. "Skipping school, Lily?" she jokes and I just shrug. She walks up and pulls me into a warm hug. She releases me and I smile at my future mother in law.

I let out a squeal as I'm hauled off my feet and lifted high off the ground. When I look down I see Emmett holding me on his shoulder. "What's up, shorty?" he asks and I roll my eyes, scowling at him.

"Emmett, Lily is not a toy. Please, put her down." Jasper says and Emmett playfully pouts, setting me back on my feet. I see Rosalie walk in the room, rolling her eyes when she sees Emmett putting me down. Jasper shakes his head at his brother and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Emmett teases and I shrug, getting an indifferent look on my face. "Oh, so you're a rebel now?" he asks and I nod. He laughs and shakes his head, walking back over to a cold Rosalie. They both exit the room and Jasper grabs my hand and leads me up the stairs and into his room. We stay in there for a while, until I walk downstairs to grab one of Jasper's books out of the living room when I pass Rosalie on the way. She looks at me and gives me a nod, walking by. Something comes over me and I turn around towards her.

"Rosalie." I call out and I see her stiffen up, turning around with a raised eyebrow. I open my mouth, trying to find the right words. "Did I...do something to make you hate me so much."

She surprises me when her lips curl into a smile that doesn't reach her eyes and she lets out a laugh. There's definite bitterness behind it. "I don't hate you, Lily...I'm...jealous of you."

I immediately frown when she says this. She's jealous...of me. Has she looked in a mirror? What on this earth could make her jealous of me? What do I have that she doesn't?

_A choice. _A voice in my head tells me and I look up at her, the glare gone from her face. "Let's take a walk." she says, leading me through the house, to the back porch. She looks out to the land surrounding the house, the sun actually shining a bit. "Would you like to hear my story, Lily?" she asks me and I nod, walking to stand next to her.

I read her perfectly sculpted lips as she talks "I lived in a different world than you do, Lily. My human world was a much simpler place. It was 1933. I was 18, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect." A fond smile twitches the corner of her mouth upwards. "There was only one thing in this world that I wanted, but didn't have...I wanted a child, badly. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life, but I thought that I was going to get all of that." she says, the smiling falling from her face as her eyes turn dark. "Royce King was the most eligible bachelor in town and I barely knew him, but at the time, I was in love with the idea of being in love. So young and naïve." she pauses shaking her head "On the last night of my life, I left Vera's house late and I wasn't far from home. Royce was outside a bar with all of his friends, incredibly drunk. He called me and I foolishly went over to see him. He wanted to 'show me off' to all of his friends and I tried to get away..." she trails off, pained look taking over her face. She doesn't really need to say it for me to get a clue what they did to her. How awful. "They left me in the street thinking that I was dead, and believe me, I wanted to be. Carlisle smelled all of the blood and found me, he thought he was saving me."

I lay a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looks at it, confused before lifting her eyes to mine. I'm not pitying her, because I believe that she is the type that wouldn't appreciate that, I'm just trying to let her know that I'm here and listening. That I care. "I got my revenge on them...one at a time." she says, a small smile gracing her lips. "I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. He locked himself in a windowless room with a thick door, guarded by two men, thinking that would stop me. I actually stole a wedding dress for the occasion." she says and I raise my eyebrows. At my look she smiles and gives a shrug. "I was a little theatrical back then. I didn't spill any of their blood and I pride myself on that. I didn't want any part of those animals in me." she tells me her face intense, before it recedes. "Things got better after I found Emmett. I got luckier than I deserved. He is everything I would have asked for if I'd known myself well enough to know what to ask for. He's exactly the kind of person someone like me needs. And, oddly enough, he needs me, too. But, we'll always be...this. Frozen in time, never moving forward. I would give up anything to be a human again, Lily, and that's why I envy you...but I do not hate you."

I stand there for a couple of moments, processing what she just told me. "I think you're incredibly strong, Rosalie and you're a really good person that didn't deserve the bad stuff that h-happened to you." She turns to me with a frown, checking to see if I'm genuine, which I completely am. "If it means anything, I think that y-you would of been a great mom. Your child would have been lucky to have you as a mother." I tell her and I mean it, from the bottom of my heart. I just hope that I'm not stepping over any boundaries. She just stares at me with wide eyes for a couple of minutes, her face soft. Those golden eyes are shining, the first time I've ever seen them do so. Rosalie isn't a shell or a bad person, she's a good person that had bad stuff happen to her. She didn't deserve any of it.

"Thank you, Lily." she says and I smile, nodding at her. She actually gets a small smile on her face, looking at me. "You know, if I ever had a daughter, I would have wanted her to be like you."

I'm stunned at this as my eyes widen. "Me? Why me? I'm nothing...I'm just..."

"I've been nothing but mean and cold to you, but you still made an effort to talk to me and you didn't judge me. You were nice to me when I've done nothing nice to you. You're a very good person, Lily."

"Thank you, Rosalie. That means a lot." I say and she nods, looking back out to the forest. I take this as my cue to leave and smile, walking to the living room and grabbing what I came for in the first place. I pass Alice on the way and she smiles at me while I smile back, my mood high. I'm happy that I talked to Rosalie and I'm happy that she doesn't hate me. I walk back into Jasper's room and he looks up as I enter, smiling at me. I return it and walk over to him, cuddling up on his couch.

Later, Jasper and I walk downstairs and into the living room as Esme and Carlisle walk into the room, the latter looking concerned. He switches on the large television to the Seattle news and I see Emmett walk into the room. Jasper wraps his arms around my waist from behind as we watch a news report about the disappearances comes on tv. When I look over to Carlisle, I see his face looks concerned.

"Seattle is in a state of terror." the reporter says and I frown. "Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances." Bella and Edward enter the room, watching the report. "Theories range from a vicious new gang to a widly active serial killer."

I see Emmett grinning at Bella as she walks over. "Look who survived the dog park. Need something for those flea bites?" he asks and Bella smiles, shaking her head. "I'm good, thanks."

"Seattle?" Edward asks as Jasper moves next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"It's getting worse. We're going to have to do something." Carlisle says.

"Alice still hasn't had any visions to who's doing this." Edward says and Emmett suddenly gets excited.

"So we track him down and kick his bloodthirsty ass! Let's go, now! I'm bored as hell." Emmett suggest and Esme gets a pointed look at him. "Emmett." his adoptive mother warns and he sighs, rolling his eyes.

Edward turns towards Jasper and frowns before nodding. "I didn't think of that, but...yes, it makes sense."

"Guys..." Bella says, letting them now that some of us can't read minds.

"Tell us, Jasper." Carlisle says and I tilt my head to look at him.

"It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more. They're undisciplined, conspicuous -" he stops looking at Edward then Bella. I turn my head to look at her, as she looks baffled.

"Newborns? Like...new vampires?" Bella asks.

I look up to Jasper "It's when we're at our most vicious, uncontrollable, insane with thirst..." I feel something ruffle my hair and turn to Emmett.

"Something to look forward to." he grins, looking back and forth between my and my sister. I roll my eyes and shake my head, looking back to Jasper.

"No one has trained these newborns, but this isn't random." He says.

"Someone's creating an army." Carlisle says and I frown. An army of newborn vampires. A flash of cold fear runs down my spine and I shiver a bit. Jasper looks down at me, placing a kiss on my temple as a wave of calm washes over me. A whole army of newborns would be incredibly power. Army, marines, air force, and navy combined, times ten. Jasper has told me about the Mexican coven, Maria, and her army of newborns. Why would someone create a whole army, though?

"Oh, now we definitely gotta go!" Emmett says.

"Wait, an army? Of vampires?" Bella asks.

"There hasn't been any newborn armies in a century that I know of." Carlisle says and I feel Jasper talking.

"There is now. And they've been created to fight someone." Jasper says and I frown, curling up closer to him.

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle." Edward says.

"Regardless, if we don't put a stop to it, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let it go for this long." Carlisle says.

"Maybe they're purposely ignoring it. Or even behind it." Everyone snaps their heads to look at him. "When we were in Italy, I read it in Aro's mind. He wants Alice and I to join him as our gifts would make them even more powerful, but he knows that we wouldn't as long as our family is still alive. He was also interested in you, Lily. I kept seeing this blonde girl in his mind." he says and I frown. Lacrimosa. Jasper and I share a glance with each other as I feel him stiffen up. "An army could solve this all for him."

"We can't wait, you need to change us, now -" Bella starts and I widen my eyes. Jasper shakes his head, cutting her off.

"Two newborns would be a liability. You'd be easy targets." Jasper says, tightening his arm around me.

"There's also your father to consider. And your mother. How devastated would they be if you both disappeared?" Carlisle says and Bella sighs, unable to argue. We can't just take off on Charlie like that. It's not the right time. But, we need to do something about this army before the Volturi comes.

Lacrimosa and I are linked, but what happened to her?

**Hey guys!**

**So, I wanted Rosalie and Lily to have a little moment. Did you guys like it or is it to unreal?**

**Pictures of Lacrimosa and William are on my profile.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, tumblr, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	30. PART III: Chapter 5

**Halcyon**

**PART III**

**Chapter 5**

Jasper drives me home from the Cullens house, promising to be up in my room after he drops the car off. I walk into the house and find Charlie is sitting at the kitchen table, looking at a bunch of papers. "Hey, dad." I catch his attention and he looks up.

"Oh, hey, Lils." he says and I smile, walking closer and seeing a bunch of flyers with the name Riley Biers at the top in bold. My heart drops when I see that it's the man from my dreams. The man with Victoria. Dad sees me looking at it and picks one up, showing it to me.

"This is Riley Biers. His parents have sent these all over Washington for the past year." he tells me and I swallow my shock, trying to keep my composure.

"Do you think they should give up?" I ask and he immediately shakes his head.

"I wouldn't, if it were you or Bella." he says and it's just another knife in my heart, knowing that I'm going to have to do that. Bella and I are going to have to figure out excuses to why we're not coming home. Why we're not going to see him or anyone again. Why we're just going to cut him off. The shock washes over the guilt and I realize that I have to tell Jasper about Riley. I force a smile to dad, telling him that I'm going to go to bed and turn around, hurrying upstairs. I grab a tank top and sweat pants out of my dresser, walking to the bathroom and changing. I quickly wash my face and brush my teeth while thinking. Riley isn't missing, he's a vampire and he's working with Victoria and they're in some type of one-sided relationship. I rinse out my mouth and walk back into my room. Jasper is already sitting on my bed, waiting for me and I close my door. "You know that guy I've been dreaming about? The one with Victoria?" I ask and he nods. "It's Riley Biers. That guy that went missing about a year ago."

He frowns and stands up, walking over to me. "You sure?" he asks and I nod.

"Charlie has a bunch of fliers with his face on it downstairs. It's him." I tell him and he nods.

"Okay. Well, there's nothing we can do right now. But, it's good to know. We should keep an eye on him. Maybe Alice will see something." Jasper tells me and I nod. There really isn't anything we can do, we just have to wait. Jasper climb into my bed, me curling up to him. He gently tilts my head up to his face, which looks a little pained.

"Lily, do you ever think that you're going to regret being a vampire?" he asks me and I frown, sitting up.

"What do you mean?" I ask and he sighs, running a hand through his blonde curls.

"I mean...I can't give you children. You're going to be stuck at eighteen for the rest of your life. You're going to give up your family and your life for...me." he says and I frown, grabbing his face with my hands, forcing him to look at me.

"Jasper, children were never in my life plan. I never even thought that someone would be able to handle me being deaf." I tell him and he frowns. "There is nothing I want more in this world than you. I want to be with _you._ I want to marry _you._ I want to spend forever with _you. _I love you. I've never loved anything so much in my entire life." My eyes start to tear up and my voice cracks as I pour my soul out to him. "Words can't even begin to express how happy you make me and I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but I'm so thankful to have you in my life." Jasper quickly crashes his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck as tears stream down my cheeks. I just laid it all out there.

Jasper crushes me to his body, tightly and it makes me feel invincible. I love him. God, I love him.

"I love you, Liliana. I'm going to make you the happiest woman in the world, for the rest of your existence, I promise. My love and my light." he says, brushing the hair out of my face and I smile, bringing my lips to his.

"You have my heart, Jasper. You have for quite a while. Just make sure that you take care of it." I tell him and he kisses my left hand.

"I cherish it every day, darlin."

_I'm back in the Volturi castle and I see a blonde girl walking through the halls. It's Lacrimosa. She's now around sixteen or seventeen. She smiles at a couple of vampires who smile back at her, suprising me a bit. She's a wearing a taupe colored, short sleeved dress and her long hair falls in ringlets. I follow her through the castle until she comes to an abrupt halt, a dark-haired vampire standing in front of her with a smile that unsettles me._

_"Hello, little Lacri." he says to her and Lacrimosa looks a little put off by him, giving him a forced, small smile._

_"Hello, Malum. I ask that you do not call me that. It is William's special nickname for me." she responds politely and the man, Malum, smirks._

_"Well, I don't see William anywhere around here. How about we keep it as our little secret?" He says, bringing his hand up and tracing it down her cheek as Lacrimosa stiffens up, looking extremely uncomfortable. Suddenly a pale hand grabs Malum's forearm tightly, pulling it away from Lacrimosa's face. William is standing there, vicious glare on his face. "Ah, William, we were just talking about you." Malum says and William looks at Lacrimosa, the glare still on his face at the look of the unnerved expression on hers, his red eyes, however, are extremely soft, while that spark still shines in them for her._

_"I ask you politely to never touch Lacrimosa without her permission, Malum." he says and then turns to Lacrimosa with a smile on his face, the girl has to smile back. "Lacri." he says, offering his arm which she takes. She then turns to Malum with a polite nod, walking down the hallway with William. Malum watches them with a sick smile and I frown, a bad feeling in my gut about him. I quickly follow after Lacrimosa and William as they walk into a bedroom, I assume for Lacrimosa._

_"Thank you, Will." she says and William smiles, turning towards her._

_"Tell me if Malum ever makes you uncomfortable again." he says and Lacrimosa nods. "Sleep now, Lacri."_

_"Goodnight, Will." she says and William leans forward, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead._

When I open my eyes, I frown, thinking about the dream. Who is that Malum guy? The way he looked at Lacrimosa made _me _feel uneasy, I can only imagine how it made her feel. It's obvious that William is in love with Lacrimosa and that Malum has some unrequited feelings for her as well. He's definitely creepy looking and he just seems...unhinged.

I turn my head to see Jasper looking at me, smile on his face. I reach my hand out and brush some of the curls off his forehead, trailing my fingers down his perfectly sculpted face. Absolutely beautiful.

"You're so beautiful." Jasper says and I smile.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." I tell him and he scoots closer to me, placing his lips on mine. I pull myself out of bed after Jasper leaves and walk into the bathroom to take a shower. Oh, yeah, I graduate tomorrow. That thought definitely comforts me as I step out of the shower. I wrap a towel around myself and walk back into my bedroom, grabbing a long sleeve, black thermal, jeans, and my black converse, slipping them on. I braid my hair and clasp the Cullen crest around my neck. Grabbing my book bag off my desk, I walk downstairs and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. The cruiser is gone from the driveway and I see Edward outside. Bella passes me by and grabs her bag. "Hey, I'm going to the reservation later." she tells me and I nod. "See you in school."

I walk into the kitchen and grab a granola bar out of the cabinet, opening it and taking a bite. While I'm eating, I think about that dream from last night. Malum is just...creepy. He was looking at her like she was dinner, which he probably wanted her to be. I suppress a shudder and peek out the window, seeing Jasper pull up in driveway. I throw the wrapper in the trash and grab my book bag, heading outside. I place a quick kiss on Jasper's lips and slide in the front seat, Jasper driving me to school.

"You should come over after school." I tell him and he turns his head towards me. "Bella's going to the reservation and I don't want to be alone in the house."

Jasper smiles and brings my hand to his lips. "Alright, darlin. You sure Charlie will be okay with this?" he asks and I roll my eyes.

"Charlie practically loves you." I tell him and he chuckles.

"Okay, I'll pick you up." he says and I lean over, placing a kiss on his lips.

School goes by incredible slow, seniors acting crazy because they graduate tomorrow. The teachers don't really know what to do with us, so they just play movies all day, but I take out my book and read, trying to pass the time. When they final bell rings, I jump out of my seat and hurry out the door, seeing Jasper leaning against his car. I smile and walk over, right into his arms. He leans down and places a kiss on my head. I place one on his chest and walk over to the passenger side, sliding in. Charlie won't mind Jasper being over for two reasons, number 1 - because of the murders in Seattle, and number 2 - Charlie actually likes Jasper.

He pulls into my driveway and gets out, walking over to my side in a flash, opening my door. I smile and step out, walking with him up to my house. We spend the rest of the day just hanging out with each other, sitting on the couch and watching tv until Charlie comes home, surprised to see Jasper, but not angry. They fall into a nice and easy conversation, Jasper demonstrating his charisma and friendly nature. I can actually see them laughing together a couple of times. My lips twitch into a smile at this, I'm glad that Charlie at least likes him. It's also a little bittersweet, knowing that I'll have to leave soon.

While Jasper and dad are sitting on the couch, continuing their conversation, I walk into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Passing the front door, I see Jacob's car pull up, Bella and Jake getting out, the former looking pissed off. What happened? Then Edward's car pulls up, he's in front of Jake in a flash, gripping his shirt, both of them snarling at each other.

My eyes widen "Dad!" I yell to him, running out the front door. I hurry over to them, getting next to Bella who has an ace bandage around her wrist. What did she do? Suddenly, Charlie and Jasper are outside, Jasper laying a hand on Edward's shoulder to calm him down as Charlie gets in between the wolf and the vampire who are glaring daggers at each other.

"Okay, let's take it down a notch. Simmer down." Charlie says and they break apart a bit. "Now, what the hell is going on?"

Jake looks a little guilty "I kind of...kissed Bella." My eyes widen and I can see Charlie look a little satisfied, until Jake continues. "Against her will. And she broke her hand, punching me in the face." I then turn to Bella who shakes her head, a little embarrassed. "Total misunderstanding."

"Jake, just go." Bella says and he nods, walking around us and getting into his car and pulling out.

"Carlisle can take a look at this." Edward says, his face bitter. Charlie nods at him and turns to Bella.

"Are you okay?" he asks and she nods.

"I'm fine." Bella says, walking to the Volvo with Edward. They both pull away and Jasper turns to Charlie.

"I'm going to get going, Chief Swan." Jasper says, extending his hand. Charlie nods and takes his hand, shaking it.

"Drive home safe, son." Charlie says and Jasper smiles. Charlie walks into the house and Jasper turns to me.

"Well, that was interesting." I comment and Jasper laughs, leaning down to place a quick kiss on my lips.

"I'll see you later, darlin." and by that, he means I'll be in your room later. I smile and nod, Jasper walking back to his car. I turn around and walk into the house, sitting back on the couch with Charlie. I'm trying to spend as much time as I can with him, even though I know that it's going to be harder to say goodbye, I just want to spend as much time as I can with my dad.

"Jasper mentioned something about marriage..." Charlie starts and I raise my eyebrows, curious to my dad's reaction. "Don't you think you guys are a little young? You're seventeen, Lil. I like Jasper and I think that he's good for you, but don't you want to experience what else is out there?" he asks me and I immediately shake my head.

"There's nothing else out there, dad. It's him." I tell him and he studies my face for a little bit. "I love him." I say with a shrug. We both sit there for a couple of minutes, him processing what I just said before I stand up. "I'm gonna go to bed. Night, dad." I say and he nods. I walk over and pull him in for a hug that surprises him a bit. He hugs me back and we pull apart. "I love you, dad."

"Love you too, Lils." he replies, a little confused. I smile and walk upstairs, into my room to change into my pajamas. I grab a tank top and shorts out of my dresser and walk into the bathroom to get changed, brush my teeth, and wash my face. I know what I'm giving up in order to stay with Jasper. I'm giving up my dad. I'm giving up my mom. I'm giving up a lot. But it's for him and I would give up anything for him. I sigh and walk out of the bathroom and into my bedroom where Jasper is climbing through my window. We both climb into my bed, eyes getting heavy. I curl around Jasper and lay my head on his chest. I graduate high school tomorrow. Finally.

_Opening my eyes, I recognize the Volturi castle. I walk down the hallways, trying to find Lacrimosa and William until I arrive at the door for her room. I decide to try something and I walk right through the door. Okay, that was weird. When I arrive at the other side, I find Lacrimosa sitting on her bed, reading. She looks to be around sixteen years old. The door opens and I turn towards it, seeing William enter. He looks a little stressed about something, but smiles at Lacrimosa. She brightens up and puts the book down._

_"Will! What brings you here?" she asks and William smiles, walking over to her._

_"Just wanted to visit. How are you today, Lacri?" he asks and she shrugs._

_"I'm okay. Yourself?" she asks and he sits down on the bed next to her._

_"I'm rather distressed, Lacri." he admits and Lacrimosa frowns._

_"Will, what is wrong?" she asks concerned and he grabs her hand._

_"I have to tell you something, Lacrimosa." he says._

_"You can tell me anything, Will." she encourages and he takes a deep breath._

_"I have fallen in love with you, Lacrimosa." he says and she sits there shocked, her blue eyes widening before her mouth curves into a smile._

_"Really?" she asks and he nods._

_"Yes. You have bewitched me, Lacrimosa." he says and she launches herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck._

_"I love you, too. I always have." she says and pulls back to look at him. "You saved me, Will."_

_"No, Lacri, you have saved me." he says, placing a hand on her cheek. "May I kiss you, Lacri?"_

_Lacrimosa nods and William leans in, placing his lips to hers in a gentle kiss as the vision turns to black._

I open my eyes and smile thinking about the vision. Lacrimosa and William remind me of Jasper and I. He really loves her and she really loves him. It's nice to see that Jasper and I aren't alone. There was two people, once upon a time, who were in the same situation as us. A vampire and a...well, I don't really know what Lacrimosa and I are, but I know that we're one in the same.

I pull myself out of bed and over to the bathroom, starting my morning routine. I take a quick shower and then hop out, wrapping a towel around myself. I grab a green henley out of my closet and jeans, pulling them on before slipping on my black converse. I walk downstairs to grab a quick breakfast, happy that it's my last day. Let's just get this over with.

**Hey guys!**

**So, I just thought of something while writing this. Why is it that Bella slapped Paul in the face and she doesn't hurt her hand, but she punches Jake and sprains it? Is Jake's face made of steel or something? I don't know, something I was just confused about. **

**I'm so glad that you are all liking Lacrimosa and William. Lily had two dreams this chapter and I hope you like them. If any of your were wondering where I got the names from...**

**_Lacrimosa_ is latin for _Tearful._**

**_Malum _is latin for _Evil. _So, that should give you a clue about Malum.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, tumblr, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	31. PART III: Chapter 6

**Halcyon**

**PART III**

**Chapter 6**

After the final bell rings of high school, I smile realizing that I'm done. I'm finally done. I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk outside, seeing Bella saying goodbye to Edward by the truck. He walks over to his car as I slide into the front seat of Bella's truck, my sister getting in the driver side, starting the car.

Bella drives us home so we can get ready for graduation. She gets in the shower first and I grimace grab the ugly, yellow cap and gown out of my closet. Mustard yellow to be exact. I also pull out my royal blue dress and black flats to wear under it. I walk out of my bedroom and into the bathroom when Bella's done and hop in the shower. When I'm done, I wrap a towel around myself and walk into my room to get ready. I slip on my dress and blow dry my hair before straightening it. I step into my shoes before grabbing my cap and gown, walking downstairs. I see dad sitting in the living room, waiting for Bella and I.

He looks up and smiles when he sees me. "You look nice, Lily." he comments and I smile, looking down to my dress. I see movement as Bella walks down the stairs, dressed a little more casual than me, as normal while holding her cap and gown. "You girls ready to graduate?" dad asks and we nod, walking outside and over to Bella's truck. Dad gets in the driver seat as I slide in the middle, Bella getting in after me. He pulls out of the driveway and heads towards school, dropping us off at the gym. Bella and I get out of the car and walk inside, seeing Edward is standing with Alice, who immediately runs over to us.

"Bella, Lily! Are you guys excited for the party tonight?" she asks and I smile, nodding. Edward walks over to Bella as our principal calls us to line up. We all walk over, seeing Jessica, Mike, Eric, and Angela talking to each other. Bella and I put on our cap and gowns and line up, me in front of Bella as Edward is behind her. We stand around for a while as the family members take their seats until, finally, the principal leads us in. We walk in and take our seats as the principal and teachers make their little speeches.

"Please welcome the valedictorian of the graduating class, Jessica Stanley." Our principal announces and Jessica walks up to the podium to make her speech.

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were thing like astronaut, president, or in my case… princess. When we were ten, they asked again and we answered - rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this: who the hell knows? This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, its time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love - a lot. Major in philosophy because there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be… we won't have to guess. We'll know." Bella was right, that speech was epic. I smile and clap along with everyone else as she walks back to her seat, the principal walking back to the podium.

"Now is time to hand out the diplomas to the graduating class." he says and we all rise, walking over to the stage. I wait as the line gets thinner and thinner in front of me, my turn coming up. _Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. Don't trip. _I keep repeating in my head until I look up, seeing the principal call my name.

"Liliana Jordyn Swan." I walk up to him and he hands me my diploma. "Congratulations." he says and I nod, shaking his hand. I turn towards the audience and see Charlie clapping while yelling out my name, looking extremely proud. This brings a smile to my face, and then I see Carlisle and Esme, smiling at me while clapping. I smile at my future parents in law before shifting my eyes to Esme's left.

Sitting beside them is the man that makes my heart skip a beat.

Sitting there is Jasper, a wide smile on his gorgeous face while he's also clapping. He sends me a wink and Ibeam, giving him a wave and walking off the stage to take my seat. I turn around to see him and he smiles at me, causing a blush to spread across my cheeks. I blow him a kiss and turn back around as Bella takes her seat next to me, the principal walking to the podium. "I now present the graduating class of 2006." he says and all the seniors shoot up, throwing their caps in the air. Bella and I both share a look and smile, throwing ours in the air.

I'm done with high school, which means I'm one step closer in becoming a vampire. One step closer. My life is going to be changing in the next couple of months. I'll become a vampire, I'll get married, I'll leave my human life behind. I'll leave everything behind for my new life. My life as a Cullen...

Actually, my life as Lily Whitlock.

When we're dismissed, Jasper walks over to me and envelopes me in a tight hug, before pulling back to cup my face. I can feel the stares of my fellow graduates on us, but I don't even care. "Congratulations, darlin. I'm proud of you." Jasper says and I smile.

"Thanks." I reply as he leans down and places a quick kiss on my lips. He looks at something behind me and I turn to see Charlie and Bella waiting for me.

"I'll see you at the party." he says and I nod, turning around and walking over to my sister and my dad. "I'm proud of you girls. You're my biggest accomplishments." he tells us and Bella and I share a look as she shrugs out of her gown.

"Dad...that's not true." she starts and he shakes his head, wrapping his arms around both of us as we walk to the car. "It is and it's..." he trails off, not wanting to get too emotional. "You girls will see when you have kids." Bella and I look at each other, another knife going in our heart.

We both walk to the truck, sliding in as dad drives us home. We walk into the house and I go right up to my room, putting on a pair of black leggings under my dress and exchanging my flats for black converse. I borrow Bella's camera to email mom pictures of the ceremony that dad took. I also send her a picture of my diploma.

Bella comes into my room and I turn around. "Ready for the party?" she asks and I nod, following her out my room. We both walk downstairs, passing Charlie.

"You girls have fun." he tells us and Bella nods, knowing this isn't really our thing. We walk over to her truck and slide in, pulling out of the driveway and heading towards the Cullen house.

I'm actually a little shocked by all the cars out front of the house. It's basically the whole senior class. Bella parks the truck and we walk up to the house, seeing that it's wall to wall with students dancing. Bella and I share a look, weaving through everyone to find Jasper and Edward. We finally see them in the kitchen, talking to Carlisle and Emmett, their faces intense. What are they talking about? Bella suddenly turns around and I turn to see Angela and Jessica.

"You guys are finally here!" Angela exclaims and Jessica gets an unsure look on her face.

"What did you think of my speech? Too easy breezy, self helpful?" she asks and I shake my head.

"No, you pretty much nailed it." Bella says.

"Like I was born to lead, right?" Jessica says and I laugh.

"I love this song! Come on -" Angela says, grabbing Bella who turns to look at me. I nod my head for her to go while I continue to weave through students, saying my "hellos" to a couple of seniors that I know. I suddenly feel arms wrap around my waist and gasp, turning around to see Jasper, in a suit and tie. He looks absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello, darlin." he says and I smile, curling closer to him.

"Is everything okay?" I ask and he nods, assuring me. I look behind him at the door and my eyes widen, seeing Jake, Quil, and Embry. Their eyes are looking intense while darting around the room, on edge, while Jake looks cool and confident. Bella storms up to him and I walk around Jasper, hurrying over to them. What the hell? He's going to kiss my sister, have her break her hand on his face, and then come to the party? I feel Jasper walking up behind and I get closer, seeing Jake's face, remorseful.

"Bella, I'm really sorry about, you know, the kiss, and your hand. I'd blame it on the whole inner animal thing, but it was just me...being an ass. Really, I'm sorry." he says and Bella's face softens as she nods. I place a hand on Bella's shoulder and she nods.

"I'm okay." she assures me and I look over at Jake, giving a slight glare, before giving a small wave to Quil and Embry. Their faces soften and they smile when they look at me, but then look back up, resuming their glare. I turn around to see Jasper, his eyes narrowed, but I grab his hand to calm him down.

"I'm going to go get Edward, I'll be right back." he tells me and I nod, staying with Bella and Jake. He hands Bella a charm bracelet with a wolf on it.

"Wow, Jake, You made this?" she asks and he nods. "Thank you."

All of sudden, I get a stabbing pain in my head. I wince and clutch my head as the clear images flash through my mind, making my head spin. I feel the waves crashing into me and I can't breathe. I'm drowning...

_A group of vampires are watching Riley as he passes around Bella's red blouse and my blue cardigan! Each of them are taking a long sniff of our clothes, I can practically see the hunger in their cold, red eyes. They're thirsty. They're coming. They want to kill us._

I gasp as my vision clears up and I can finally breathe. I need to tell Jasper. I turn my head and see Bella. She has a hand on my shoulder, saying my name while Jake, Quil, and Emrby all look confused.

"What happened? What is going on?" Jake asks, the question is ignored as Bella helps steady me.

"Lily, are you okay?" I see Embry ask but I don't answer, my stomach feeling sick.

"What the hell just happened?" Jake asks but I look around for Jasper.

"I...Jasper..." I whisper, barely audible.

"What the hell happened?" Jake asks, again being ignored.

"Come on." she says, pulling me along until I feel a strong hand grasp my arm, roughly pulling me back. I hiss a bit at the sudden, tight grip and meet Jake's dark, annoyed eyes.

"Jake!" Bella says, surprised that he grabbed me.

"What the hell just happened, Lily?" Jake asks, his face intense, looking directly at me. His grip tightens and I open my mouth to call Jasper until he appears in a flash, standing next to me. I look up to see his face, completely lethal as he looks at Jake.

"I suggest that you remove your hand, before I remove it for you." he warns and Jacob complies, letting me go. Jasper turns to me, cupping my face as I feel shaky. "I...I had.." I try to form an intelligent sentence, unsuccessfully.

"Shh...it's okay. Come on, Alice saw something." He grabs my hand and leads all of us to the back deck. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and Alice are already there, all of them looking at us as we enter.

"Lily, just had a vision...thing." Bella tells them and they all turn to me. I close my eyes and try to remember the whole vision, replaying it in my head as Edward looks at me, reading my mind.

"Alice saw the same thing." he comments.

"Whoa...wait...Lily is a psychic?" Jake asks Bella who shakes her head.

"How long, Alice?" Carlisle asks.

"Four days." she says.

"This could turn into a bloodbath." Carlisle says, his face sickened.

"There aren't enough of us to protect the town." Jasper comments, tightening his grasp around me. I concentrate on taking deep breaths to settle my stomach.

"Someone's going to attack Forks?" Jake asks but it's ignored.

"I didn't see anyone familiar -" Alice says, but I cut her off.

"Riley." I say and everyone turns to me. "Riley Biers." I see Jake, Quil, and Embry look a little shocked that I talked.

"The same one you've had the dreams about. The one with Victoria." Edward says and I nod. "Riley didn't orchestrate this, but Victoria could have."

"I would have seen her. Whoever did orchestrate this is staying out of action." Alice says.

"They were playing with blind spots in your vision, but they didn't know about Lily." Carlisle says.

"Only the Volturi could know how Alice's gift works. Aro would have found out when he read Alice's mind..." Edward says.

"Either way, the army is coming and our odds aren't good." Jasper says and I feel fear strike me. The army is coming, in four days, to kill Bella and I.

"What army?" Jake yells and everyone turns to him.

"Our kind. Newborns." Carlisle says.

"How many?" Quil asks, looking concerned.

"Enough." Jasper says.

"What are they after?" Embry asks as the Cullens glance at Bella and I.

"They were passing around a red blouse and a blue sweater." Alice says and I nod, knowing that we saw the same exact thing.

"They were getting our scent." I speak up and Carlisle nods, Jasper pulling me closer. Again, Jake, Quil, and Embry look surprised before Jake shakes his head.

"What does this mean?" he asks and Carlisle frowns.

"It means an ugly fight, with lives lost."

The somber mood spreads around the room as Jake turns and shares a nod with Embry and Quil.

"We're in." he says and Bella widens her eyes, immediately shaking her head.

"No, you'll get yourselves killed!" Bella says and Jake scoffs.

"Please, it's what we're made for." he says, his face a little cocky.

"Forget it." Edward says and Jake rolls his eyes.

"Wasn't asking permission."

"Alright." Carlisle says, making the guys back off each other, before turning to Jake. "You think Sam will agree to this...understanding?"

Jake smirks "If that's a fancy word for fighting together, yeah. We happen to live here, too."

Carlisle nods "Jasper?" he asks.

"They'll give us the numbers and the newborns won't even know the werewolves exist. That'll give us an edge." he says.

"Carlisle, don't. They'll get hurt." My sister pleads but Jake scoffs.

"We'll have to coordinate. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. We were already planning a strategic meeting, you're welcome to join us." Carlisle tells the wolves who share a glance.

"Name a time and a place." Jake says.

"The clearing near the border. Tomorrow. Noon." Carlisle says and Jake nods.

"Alright." he says and he walks out, followed by Quil and Embry. Jasper looks down at me and I still feel a little shaky.

"Are you okay?" he asks and I shake my head, no. He sighs and I crash into his chest, feeling it rumble as he talks. A cold hand lands on my shoulder and I turn to see Esme's warm face.

"Feel better, sweetheart." she says and I have to smile, nodding. Jasper leads me back inside, walking through students and over to the garage, turning on the light. He literally picks me up and sets me in the Jeep, walking over to the driver side. I feel a lot better now. That visions just shook me badly. It felt like I was drowning as I was watching it, I couldn't breathe and when it ended, I felt like I just got off a rollercoaster. Are they ever going to get better?

Jasper pulls up to my house and parks the car, turning towards me. "I'll be in your room." he tells me and I nod, going to open the door when he stops me. I turn back to him as he raises a hand and bringing it to my cheek. I give him a small smile and exit the car, walking up to the house. The lights are off so I assume that Charlie is already asleep. I enter the house and walk upstairs, right into my bedroom. I strip off my dress and change into a tank top and shorts, throwing my dress and leggings into my laundry bin. I walk into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, looking up my reflection. I look like hell. My eyes have shadows under them, my face has a sickly green tint. I groan and splash the cold water on my face, searching for relief. I grab a towel and dry my face, walking back into my bedroom. Shutting my light off, I climb into bed and wait for Jasper.

A couple of minutes later, he climbs through my window and gets under the covers with me. I lay my head on his chest, cuddling closer to him as he wraps his arms around me. The storm is approaching faster than I thought. It reaches the coast in four days. Four very short days. I just hope and pray that the Cullens and the wolves are ready.

**Hey guys!**

**We need to have a talk, which is why I'm posting this early. So, my reviews have gone down and I have to wonder, is my writing slipping? Do you not like the material? I'm not going to beg for reviews, but you know, what keeps me writing and posting is hearing from you guys. So, please, just leave me a review letting me know what you think of the chapters. Thank you :)**

**You'll be happy to know that I've almost completed writing this part which means I'll move on to PART IV! I'm sooo excited to write Breaking Dawn because LOTS of exciting things happen with Lily and Jasper including some interference from the Volturi. She'll find out what she finally is in a couple of chapters, so stay tuned.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, tumblr, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	32. PART III: Chapter 7

**Halcyon**

**PART III**

**Chapter 7**

_Cold. Snow. A hard weight crashing into me. Pain. So much pain. Warm. Blood. Red. Tears. Blackness._

Snapping my eyes open, I frown at the dream. It was vague, nothing too specific about it. It's basically the same thing I've seen in my other dreams, but it was fuzzier. Do these dreams have any rhyme or reason to them? I wish that someone could explain these to me. The only person who could do that, is Lacrimosa. But, I have no idea where she is...if she's even alive. I just wish that I could learn more about her, but I don't know who to ask. I turn my head to see Jasper watching me.

"Good morning, darlin." he says and I give him a small smile.

"Morning." I murmur, curling closer to him. We both stay like this for a couple of minutes, letting myself slowly wake up. I sit up out of bed and Jasper leans down, placing a kiss on my lips. "I'll pick you up in a bit." he tells me and I nod.

Once he's gone, I walk into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, wondering how today is going to go. I know that Jasper is going to teach them how to fight newborns, but I've never seen him in action. I walk back into my room and over to my closet, grabbing a long sleeve, blue thermal, jeans, and my grey converse. I slip them on and brush out my hair, leaving it straight. I clasp the crest around my neck and walk downstairs, seeing dad in the kitchen, drinking his coffee.

"Morning, Lils." he greets and I smile, walking over to the cabinet to grab a bowl. Picking up the box of cereal, I pour some in a bowl before opening the fridge and pouring milk on top of it. I walk over to the table, sitting across from dad. "What's your plans for today? Hanging out with Jasper?" he asks and I nod, chewing my breakfast.

"He's picking me up soon." I tell him as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"What are you guys doing today?" he asks.

_Oh, you know, just going to watch my boyfriend train his family - who are actually vampires, and some werewolves - one of them being Jacob Black who you've known since he was a baby, on how to take down an army of newborn vampires that are coming to kill Bella and I._

"The usual." I reply with an indifferent shrug. Not exactly a lie.

I put my bowl in the sink and wash it, looking out the window as the Jeep parks into my driveway. I put the bowl back in the cabinet and turn around to dad.

"Jasper's here. I'll be back, later." I tell him and he nods. "Bye, dad."

"Have fun." he says and I walk outside, seeing Jasper leaning against the car. I smile and walk over as he opens the passenger side door for me. I slide in as he walks around to the driver side, getting in and starting the car. He pulls out of the driveway and grabs my hand, driving to the clearing. I wonder what's in store for today and how Jasper will train everyone. I know everything that he's done with the Mexican coven and everything Maria made him do. He told me how hard it was for him and it pains him to talk about, so I don't ask.

Sometimes I'll look over at Jasper when he doesn't know it, like now, and I'll get a feeling in the pit of my gut. I'll also get a little voice in my head saying "That man right there loves you. You better cherish him." And I do. Every single day, I thank whatever is out there that made that angel sitting there in the driver seat mine. I'm the luckiest girl in the world, I already know this. The amount of love I feel for him is insane, I don't know how I'm surviving this. I love him so much, it hurts.

I like studying his face, watching the different ticks that appear across it. He'll furrow his brow when he's thinking about something and how his lips will twitch into a smirk when he finds something amusing. I love the way his gold eyes watch the road and I notice that they look different when looking at something else, than when looking at me. The gold sparkles, shining brighter than his skin in the sun. I have to say, it's pretty gratifying and beguiling to know that I put that spark in there. I'm sure mine do the same when I look at him. I trail my eyes over his utterly flawless features, finding it impossible to name something that I would change about it. No, it's hopeless to find something amiss on it. Jasper was sculpted to such perfection, that it scares me sometimes.

"What are you looking at, darlin?" Jasper's voice breaks me out of my thoughts and I blush at being caught.

"You." I tell him and he furrows his eyebrows with a smile.

"What about me?" he asks and I play with his hand in mine.

"Just...thanking whatever is out there that I have you in my life." I tell him and he turns his head to me, charming smile on his face.

"I actually think I should be thanking them for you." he says and I smile, bringing his hand to my mouth and placing a kiss on the back of it.

Jasper pulls up to the clearing, right next to the Cullens SUV. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle are all there, Emmett looking very excited to start fighting. Jasper opens up the door for me and we walk over to the family.

"Hey, Lily!" Alice greets and I give her a small wave. Jasper leads me over to stand by Esme.

"How are you feeling?" she asks and nod.

"Much better. Thanks." I say and she smiles. I see Rosalie, who's across the way with Emmett. Her hair is pulled back into a braid, revealing the high cheekbones on her face. Her usual scowl is a phantom, as she looks almost mirthful. When her golden eyes look to me, her full lips actually twitch into a small smile and she gives me a nod. Wow. I return it with a smile of my own, and a small wave.

"Come on. Let's start!" Emmett yells out, looking and acting like a little kid on Christmas. Jasper rolls his eyes but turns to me, planting a kiss on my head. He walks over to Emmett who meets him halfway. I stand beside Esme and Carlisle, watching them. Emmett charges and swings amazingly fast at Jasper who dodges it and I'm actually a little concerned. Emmett is so strong, reminding me of a bear, going right in for the kill. He continues to try and strike Jasper, who doges every single hit. Jasper fights adept, looking amazingly poised and confident. He suddenly, and to my surprise, picks Emmett up and flings him in the air, the brawny Cullen landing on his back, at least fifty feet away. He springs up and turns towards Jasper, intense and determined expression on his boyish features.

"Again!" Emmett says and I chuckle a bit. Jasper flicks his gaze to me and winks, happy to be of entertainment to me. Movement appears out of the corner of my eye, and I look over as Edward's silver Volvo pulls up, Bella and Edward getting out and walking over to us. Bella stands next to me as Edward suddenly stops, turning towards the tree line.

"They're here." he says and I follow his gaze as eight giant wolves emerge, looking wary and on-edge. Jasper immediately appears at my side and I can see his eyes narrowed, probably still a little pissed at Jake. I sigh and look at him.

"Calm down. It's fine." I tell him and he smiles at me before turning his gaze back to the approaching wolves.

"Two more have joined the pack." Bella tells Edward.

"They're young. Very young." Edward comments as he and Carlisle walk up to them. "They don't trust us enough to be in human form." Edward points out, but Carlisle dismisses it.

"They're here. That's what matters." The blonde vampire tells his adoptive son. Jasper and I move a little to the side so I can see them talk. "Will you translate?" Carlisle asks Edward who nods. They finally walk up to the giant wolves, who all stand in a line, glancing around to the Cullens. They stay on-edge, not trusting the clan of vampires, who don't fully trust the wolves. They're both coming together for a purpose, though. That whole 'enemy of my enemy is my friend' thing, to protect two pathetic humans, Bella and Lily Swan.

Looking at the wolves, I can recognize most of them. The giant, black wolf is Sam, the alpha. The slightly smaller, reddish colored one I know is Jake. The chocolate-colored wolf - Quil. The grayish wolf with the black spots scattered along his fur is Embry. The wolf with the dark silver fur, the first wolf I ever saw - Paul Lahote. There's two more that I don't recognize, and they're smaller than the rest. One of them is gray, while the other is sandy colored. I think that they're Leah and Seth Clearwater, Harry's kids. Also, the newest wolves to join the pack. Bella says that Leah isn't too fond of Bella, so she probably will be the same with me.

"Welcome." Carlisle greets them and Sam slightly steps forward, taking control as the leader.

"He says they'll watch and listen, but that's the most we can ask of their self-control." Edward says, translating Sam's thoughts.

"That will be fine. Jasper has experience with newborns, he'll teach us how to defeat them." Carlisle says.

"They want to know how the newborns differ from us." Edward says.

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood still lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of life." Carlisle explains, turning to Jasper. He looks at me and I nod, telling him to go. He steps forward, but keeps at a side so I can see him speak.

"Carlisle's right. That's why newborns are created for armies." Jasper explains.

"Quil wants to know how many vampires constitute an army. He seems to be nervous at the term." Edward says and Jasper lets out a small laugh. The wolf I recognize as Quil puts his head down in embarrassment while the others turn their heads to him. It's quite a funny sight to see, the wolves acting almost human.

"'Army' is an expression for a large number of newborns. The good news is, they're not in the thousands like a human army. The bad news is that no human army could stand against them. But, they're untrained and their thirst will make them wild. Volatile. That can work in our favor." I watch as Jasper walks back in forth, his posture screams commanding. The long dormant leader in him taking control, and I find that I like it. I see Bella watch in surprise as this new Jasper emerges, confident and cool and I can't help but feel a swell of pride I walk over to stand next to my sister, not wanting to be too close to the vampires when they're fighting.

"The two most important things to remember are, first, _never_ let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you so fast, you'll head will spin. Second, never go for the obvious kill, they'll be ready for that. And you'll lose." he then turns to the brawny Cullen. "Emmett. Don't hold back."

"Not in my nature." Emmett says, his cocky attitude swelling as he charges him. The dark-haired Cullen swings several times, Jasper dodging each and every single one. They pause their attack as Jasper speaks to the pack.

"You have to come at them from the side, and keep moving. Always moving." he instructs.

Emmett lunges again, missing until Jasper gets behind him, his teeth an inch from his throat. I beam, proudly at Jasper who flicks his gaze over to me, smirk on his face. One by one, each of the Cullens fight Jasper, who shows off his unparalleled fighting skills. It's quite an amazing site to see.

Edward and Carlisle lunge at each other as Bella watches intently. Carlisle definitely has skill in fighting, being the oldest vampire in the clan, but Edward has the mind reading advantage and heightened speed. Edward slams Carlisle onto his back and delivers a vicious body blow.

"Focus on speed and agility, keep your opponent off guard." Jasper tells the pack "Use their momentum against them."

I see a giant movement next to me and I turn my head, and there's Jake, in wolf form. He steps between Bella and I and nuzzles my hand. I smile and bring it up to rub his face. "Is that your way of saying sorry?" I ask and his head bobs up and down like a nod. "Apology accepted." The wolf actually looks like it smiles a bit and then turns towards Bella.

"You know...some of you might now be here afterward. Because of us." Bella says, but it doesn't seem to bother Jake as he nuzzles her face. She smiles and pats his head, leaning against the giant wolf. The moment between them ceases when Edward appears next to Bella.

"We're done for the day." he tells her. While his face is calm, his eyes remain firm. Jake eyes them, but then returns to his pack. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice all pack into the big SUV and drive away. Jasper walks over and I meet him halfway.

"What did you think?" he asks and I beam at him.

"You're amazing." I reply and he smiles, placing a kiss on the back of my hand, taking it in his as Bella approaches us as we walk over to the cars.

"Jasper, is there anything we can do to help?" Bella asks him, but he shakes his head.

"Just your presence, your scent will distract the newborns; their hunting instincts will take over, drive them crazy." he tells her.

"Good. I'm glad...how do you know so much about this?" she asks. I never told her about Jasper's past, because it wasn't my story to tell. I look up to Jasper, seeing him look reluctant as he looks down, seemingly ashamed.

"I didn't have the same...upbringing as my adoptive siblings." he simply says, trying to avoid the conversation, but sees that Bella is interested. He releases my hand and rolls his sleeve up, showing her his beautiful scarred forearms. Bella looks at them, her face aghast. All the half-moon shaped bites. I can sense his uneasiness, so I take his cold forearm with my hands and place a gentle kiss on the deepest scar - the one on the inside of his wrist. He smiles and puts his arm around my shoulders, bringing his cool lips to my temple.

"Those are bites. Like mine." Bella comments and Jasper nods.

"Battle scars. All the training the Confederate Army gave me was useless against the newborns. Still, I never lost a fight." he says and I smile, squeezing his waist. "I become the youngest major in the Texas cavalry. All until..." he says, trailing off.

"Until..." Bella inquires.

"Until I came across a certain immortal. Maria..." He says and I feel Bella's eyes on me as I lean my head on Jasper's chest, as he recounts his story to Bella. "I was riding back to Galveston after evacuating a column of women and children...when I saw her..." he says and gets a small, bitter smile on his face. "Being the southern gentlemen that I was, I immediately offered her aid. Little did I know, she had bigger plans." he says and Bella frowns.

"She was creating an army?" she asks.

"I was her second in command. Back then, armies were common in the south. There were constant...brutal battles for territory. Maria won every battle. She was smart and careful. And she had me. My ability to control emotions served her well. I also trained her newborns. An endless occupation since she never let them live beyond the first year...and it was my job to dispose of them...I could feel _everything_ they felt." he says, despair written on his face. I wrap both of my arms around his waist. "I thought what Maria and I had was love, but I was just her puppet and she pulled the strings." he says, the despair breaking my heart." Things got better after Alice found me. She showed me another way to live, found us a family...but I was still lonely." he admits and then glances down to me with a smile. "Until a Miss Liliana Swan came into my life, and showed me what love actually is."

"You'll never be lonely anymore." I tell him and he smiles, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. This kiss is reverent and chaste, especially because it's in front of my sister, but I can still feel all of the adoring feelings Jasper has for me in it, and I hope he can feel mine as well. He keeps his hands at the middle of my back, gently pulling me closer as I place mine on his strong biceps.

He doesn't have to feel that way anymore, because I won't let him. He'll never feel lonely again. When we pull back, Jasper takes my hand and places a kiss on the back of it. I lace my fingers with his and he leads me over to his Jeep as Bella and Edward get in his Volvo. As Jasper drives me back home, I keep repeating the same phrase...

Three more days. The storm is approaching fast. Too fast. This war is going to be dangerous and people could die...including Jasper...I...I don't even want to think about that. I can't even think about it. Seeing him fight today reassured me in his skill, and I know that he knows what he's doing. I'm just hoping and praying, he'll be okay. He _has_ to be. If something happens to him, especially because of _me..._

I shake my head of those eerie thoughts as Jasper drops me off at my house. Departing with a kiss and a promise of being in my room before I go to sleep, I walk inside and see Charlie sitting in the living room watching baseball. He turns his head as I enter and smiles "Hey, Lils. Ordered pizza for dinner."

"Hey, dad. Good, I'm starving." I say, and plopping on the couch next to him. I lean forward and grab a slice. "Bella going be home soon?" he asks me and I smile, nodding.

"Yeah, Edward's driving her." I see him nod, unenthused. I smile and shake my head, watching the game with him. "You guys have fun today?" he asks and I shrug.

"Yeah, it was okay." I tell him, taking another bite. A couple of minutes later, Bella walks through the door.

"Hey." she greets.

"Hey, Bells." Dad says and she walks over, grabbing a slice of pizza out of the box and sitting down on the chair next to the couch.

The simplicity of all of us sitting together as a family, just watching a baseball game together, is nice...but, it's also bittersweet, knowing that we'll have to leave our father soon. I guess it would be better and easier to polarize from Charlie, to just stay away from him, but I don't think that we can. Truthfully, we're trying to spend as much time with him as we possibly can. Even if it's just sitting in the same room together. It's going to be incredibly hard to leave, I know that, but it's for a good purpose. Staying with Jasper.

I sometimes wonder if it will be worth it, leaving behind Charlie...mom...mortality...children...grandchildr en...and then ultimately, death.

Yes, yes it will. It will be incredibly worth it to stay with Jasper. I just wish there was some way that we'd be able to stay in contact...

My eyes get heavy and I bid my dad and sister good night, walking up to my room. I grab a pair of blue pajama pants and a grey tank top out of my dresser, walking into the bathroom to get changed. I pull off my clothes and pull on my pajamas, washing my face, and brushing my teeth. Three more days. Three more short days until the unyielding storm approaches the coast. Three short days.

I walk back into my bedroom as Jasper crawls through my window. I walk over to him, craving his touch, and wrap my arms around his waist and burying my head in his chest. He seems a little surprised at my sudden contact, but wraps his arms around me, tightly. I stay like this, inhaling his intoxicating scent. Right now, I just...I need to hold him and I need to be held by him, because in his arms, everything is okay. I can feel myself getting heavy as sleep is taking over me. I think Jasper notices this, too, because he scoops me up and carries me over to my bed, laying me under the covers. I feel him place a kiss on my head as I fall into the black.

_I can't see anything, but I can feel. It's cold, but something on my neck is warm and sticky. A warm pressure is squeezing my hand while I'm squeezing back. A bitter, metallic taste fills my mouth and I can't breathe. A cold hand is placed on my cheek and suddenly, I feel a sharp pinch on the right side of my neck, also feeling more on my arms, before I'm being lifted. Then the fire begins. Fire is running through my veins. A thousand hot knives are stabbing me. Pain. Fire. Agony._

**Hey guys!**

**Thank God! I though that my writing started to suck. Thank you for all your kind words in your reviews and keep them coming!**

**I just finished writing the fight, and I gotta say - I changed some things and I guarantee that you'll be surprised! I also wrote something that I KNOW you guys are going to like :) GAH! I'm so excited to post it! **

**There was one reviewer who pointed out that Lily is becoming a little dependent on Jasper, becoming as she put it, "Bella-like" (Which I absolutely love that term, because it's so funny****.) So, right now I view Lily as being stressed out and confused, not knowing what the hell she is. She's so unsure, she feels like the world's weight it on her shoulders, so she's depending on Jasper a lot. Don't worry, she'll become more independent in the coming chapters. But, right now, she's just so unsure about everything. **

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	33. PART III: Chapter 8

**Halcyon**

**PART III**

**Chapter 8**

I awake with a gasp when I can breathe again, my body still feeling shaky from the pain. The pain. I shudder while thinking about it. Why couldn't I see anything? I feel a cold hand brush my hair off my forehead and turn my head, seeing Jasper watching me.

"Are you okay?" he asks and I nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assure him.

"What did you see?" he asks and I frown, shaking my head.

"That's just it. I didn't see anything, but I felt..."I trail off, suppressing a shiver at the thought of all that pain.

"You felt...?" he inquires and I know that he won't let it go.

"Pain." I tell him. "Just pain." He literally picks me up and pulls me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise, Lily." he says and I smile.

"I know. I believe you." I say and he places his lips to my forehead.

Jasper leaves to go home while I pull myself out of bed, walking into the bathroom to take a shower. The same question that I've always had is running through my mind - what do these dreams mean? Is something going to happen to me? I frown and shut the shower off at this thought. Am I going to die? I would rather it be me than Jasper or Bella, so if I am, so be it. I wrap a towel around myself and walk back into my bedroom, grabbing a black henley, jeans, and my black converse out of my closet.

After I get changed, I dry my hair and leave it wavy, clasping the crest around my neck. Bella walks in my room and sits down on my bed. "Victoria is behind the army. Riley and the army are her puppets." she says and I turn towards her, not really surprised. I figured it had to be her. "Edward wants it to be her. He wants to kill her himself."

"You're gonna ask him to not fight, aren't you?" I ask her and she looks up at me, her eyes a little guilty. Yeah, I know my sister well.

"I'm going to give him alternative choices - both of us in, or both of us out." she tells me and I sigh. I couldn't ask Jasper not to fight, because I know that the Cullens need him. He's the most skilled fighter they have, and I know that he has to fight. I won't ask him to sit out, I'll just ask him to be careful and kick ass.

Bella and I walk downstairs and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. While we're eating, I swear, there's still that metallic taste in my mouth. I grimace and eat another spoonful of cereal, hoping that it goes away. When I finish eating, I put the bowl in the sink and wash it, trying to keep my mind off things.

After we're done breakfast, Bella and I walk out of the house and over to her truck.

Is this really my last three days alive? Am I really going to die?

She pulls up to the clearing and I see that Jasper and Edward are standing in the middle. We both get out and walk over to them and I can't get the eerie thoughts out of mind. I walk up to Jasper as he places a kiss on my head, pulling me under his arm. He then turns toward the treeline and out steps Jake and Embry, in human form. They walk over to us, still a bit on edge and I can see Jasper tense up, stepping in front of me a bit. Jake and Embry reach us and Bella tells them the change.

"Jake, there's been a change of plans. Edward's going to stay with me." Bella says and Jake scoffs.

"You're not fighting? What, you pull a muscle or something?" Jake asks and Edward remains cool, but his eyes are annoyed.

"He's doing it for me, okay?" Bella says.

"This field will give us an advantage in the battle. We can lure the newborns with Bella and Lily's scents, but it needs to end here." Jasper tells the wolves.

"Edward, Lily, and I are going to a campsite, but even if Edward and Jasper carried us, they'd still pick up our scents." Bella says and Edward cuts in.

"Your smell, however, is revolting." Edward says as Jake and Embry glare at him.

"Dude, you really don't want to start comparing stinks -" Jake starts but Bella, exasperated, cuts in.

"He means, your scents will mask ours if you carry us." Bella says and Jake smiles.

"Done." he says.

Edward turns to Jasper and I "This is a bad idea."

"Edward, they won't want to get anywhere near their...odor." he says with a grimace, directed at the wolves.

"Okay, let's just try it." Jake walks over to Bella and immediately scoops her up as Embry walks over to me, small smile on his face.

"Hey, Lily." he says and I smile, turning my head to see Jasper's face calm, but his eyes look intense. I shake my head, letting Embry scoop me up like I weigh nothing.

"Watch your hands." Jasper says to Embry who sneers at him, before taking off, running. I turn my head and watch over the wolf's shoulder as Jasper gets smaller and smaller, disappearing as we enter the woods. Embry slows to a walk when we're in the woods he turns to me with a small smile.

"So, Lily...you really a psychic?" he asks and I smile, shaking my head.

"Not really." I answer him, without thinking and he looks a little surprised. I guess I'm getting more comfortable while talking. I haven't stuttered in a while and I think that's from talking more. To be honest, I like talking. It's definitely easier to communicate than using a pen and pad or sign language.

"Jake felt really bad after he grabbed you." he says and I nod.

"I know. I've forgiven him. That...uh, vision...thing. Whatever it is, it just hit me really hard. I didn't really know what to make of it." I tell him and he nods, still carrying me to mask up my scent. I don't know why the vampires say they smell, Embry smells okay. It's not as amazing as Jasper's scent, but it's nice. It's kind of piney, but I wouldn't describe it as an odor. "How's Jake doing with the whole...Bella thing?" I ask Embry who sighs, looking a little annoyed.

"She's all he thinks about." he starts, his face annoyed and I nod, knowing that they can read each other's thoughts. "Bella this, Bella that...and some other unmentionable thoughts." I grimace and shake my head.

"You know, she'll choose Edward over everyone. Even me." I tell him and he looks over at me with raised eyebrows. "It's the truth."

Embry nods and starts running, reaching the treeline again, seeing Jasper and Edward in the distance. He picks up his pace to a run and slows as we reach them. Embry sets me down and I walk back over to Jasper, who has his eyes narrowed at the wolf. He looks at me as I walk over to him as he puts an arm around my shoulder. I see Jake come running back with Bella, Edward stiffening up at the close contact. Jake sets Bella down and she smiles.

"All I picked up was wolf stench. No Bella and Lily. It worked." Jasper tells them and they both narrow their eyes to him.

"Thanks, Jake, Embry." she says.

"See you at the fight." Jake says as he and Embry run back into the woods, the latter giving me a wave before leaving. Jasper grabs my hand and leads me back to Bella's truck.

"What's going on?" he asks, seeing the look on my face. I really don't want to tell him that I think I'm going to die in three days. That'll worry him too much and he would probably sit out of the fight, which I can't have him do. I don't want him to possibly get hurt, but the Cullens need him. So, I lie...

"Bella asked Edward to sit out of the fight, and I know that I can't ask you to do that." I tell him and he sighs. "And I'm not going to ask you, but it just...sucks." Okay, so it's not a total lie, but I'm not telling him what's really wrong. Jasper stops and turns towards me, cupping my face.

"This fight is going to be nothing, Lily. I've done this many times, and I've won them all. Please, don't worry about me." he tells me and I nod, smiling at him. He leans forward and places his lips to mine. "I love you."

I look up at smile, his golden eyes shining. "I love you." I reply, my gut twisting. If I die, please don't fret over my death, Jasper. I slide into the passenger side of Bella's truck as she says goodbye to Edward, sliding in the driver side. She pulls out of the clearing and drives home. I don't want Jasper to be upset over my death. I don't want anybody to be upset over my death. If I do die, I just hope that it's for a reason.

Bella pulls up to the house and I frown when I see Alice's yellow Porsche in the driveway. She exits the house with Charlie, both of them smiling. Bella and I share a confused and shocked look as we get out of the car, Alice walking over to us.

"Don't be a stranger, Alice. Hey, girls." he says and we both wave to him.

"Your alibi for the battle is all prepared." she tells us.

"Really?" Bella says and Alice smiles.

"I told your father that my whole family's going camping, so we are having a sleepover at my house. Actually, you, Lily, Edward, and, Jasper will have the house to yourselves." she tells us and Bella looks shocked and a little nervous. "We're all going hunting, powering up for the fight." she says and I get concerned that Jasper won't be "powered up." Alice senses this and turns to me. "Don't worry, Lily, Jasper will hunt when you guys are camping." she tells me and I let out a sigh of relief. "You're welcome." Alice says, walking to her car. Bella looks anxious and excited for something she's wanted to do with Edward. I'm not even going to go there. Shaking my head, we both walk into the house and into the kitchen.

"I like Alice." dad says and Bella nods.

"Yeah, Alice is great." she says and then tries to act casual. I just sit down across from him at the table. "So, dad...we were wondering." she says and I frown. What were we wondering? "How come you never go remarried after mom."

Dad just shrugs, not really thinking anything of it "I don't know, I guess I never met the right person. Why?"

"I thought it was because, I don't know - you gave up on the whole institution. Of marriage. But...you still think that it has value?" she asks and he nods, his face looking suspicious. I think that he was okay with Jasper talking about marriage to him, because he actually likes Jasper, but with Edward...

"Sure, marriage has value. When you're _older._ Much _older_. Like your mom - it worked out for he the second time. _Later_ in life." he keeps stressing and Bella nods.

"...I guess." she says.

"You know...you should _have _to get married because...you weren't careful -" Dad starts. Oh, I don't like where this is going.

"What?" Bella asks and Charlie looks extremely uncomfortable.

"I mean, there are things you need to know, when you're...physically intimate..." he says. Oh, no. Why does he have to do this now?

"Tell me this isn't 'The Talk.'" Bella says, covering her face. I just sit there, my fingers rubbing my temples. Hey, can the ground just swallow me up, right now?

"I'm just as embarrassed as you two are." Dad says.

"I doubt that and mom beat you to it like ten years ago." Bella tells him.

"You girls didn't have boyfriends ten years ago." he points.

"I'm pretty sure things work the same way, dad." I pipe up and he looks back and forth between us.

"I just want to make sure that you're taking precautions." he tells us.

"Dad, you really don't have to worry...Edward is old-school." Bella tells him and his face just looks confused.

"I...don't know what that means...is that like a technique or something..." Dad says, his face grimacing while I groan.

"Dad, I'm a virgin! Okay? And...I cannot believe I just said that out loud." she says and I just want to get out of this discussion.

"Really? Well, I'm starting to like Edward a little more." he says before turning his gaze to me.

"I'm still a...virgin, as well. Jasper wants to wait until we're married and so do I." My face contorting into a grimace as I tell him this. "Oh my God, this is so uncomfortable." I rest my head in my hands again. Bella is mortified and bolts for the door. I just raise my head to dad who still looks uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go pack for the sleepover. Good talk, dad." I joke and he shakes his head while I walk upstairs and into my room. I grad an overnight bag and throw a couple of sweaters and jeans in it. Bella opens my door, bag over her shoulder.

"Ready?" she asks and I nod, slinging the bag over my shoulder and walking downstairs. "Bye, dad." Bella yells as we walk out of the house. We walk over to her truck and slide in, Bella pulling out of the parking lot and driving to the Cullens house. She seems tense and on-edge about tonight. I don't think she's going to crack Edward, though. Both of them are way too stubborn.

Bella pulls up to the Cullens house, but pauses, not getting out of the car. "Are you coming?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah...in a minute." she says and I shrug, slinging the bag over my shoulder and walking up to the house. I reach out to open the door, but someone beats me to it, Jasper standing there.

"Hello, darlin." he says and I walk into the house, pressing my lips to his. Someone enters the room and I see Edward, frowning when he doesn't see Bella. I just nod my head to outside and he nods, walking to the door. "I got something to show you." Jasper says and I smile as he takes my hand, leading me to his room. He pauses before he opens the door and smiles to me. As we walk through, I raise my eyebrows when I see he got a bed put in it. He wraps his arms around me from behind and I look over my shoulder smiling. "Too much?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Perfect." I reply and he kisses my cheek. The bed is king sized, cherry wood with a deep burgundy colored comforter. It's absolutely perfect and very thoughtful.

"Bella and I had...'The Talk' with my dad earlier." I tell him and he raises his eyebrows. "And then we had to tell him that you guys are 'old-school.''

"I'm just from a different time. I just want to wait, for you, and make it special." he tells me and I nod.

"I know, and I want to wait, too." I tell him and he smiles, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine. The kiss turns fiery quick and I feel myself being lifted off the ground, Jasper's hands around my waist. All the thoughts about dying are out the window, I won't think about it tonight. Not tonight.

_When I open my eyes, I recognize the Volturi castle right away. I'm in the throne room. Aro, Marcus, and Caius are all sitting on their chairs, waiting for something. Jane and Alec stand next to them, still looking as cruel as ever. The door opens and William enters, walking towards the leaders before bowing._

_"William. I have called you here because I would like to discuss something with you." Aro starts and William nods. "Lacrimosa has grown from a little girl into a very beautiful young woman, has she not?" Aro asks and William nods._

_"Yes, she has." he answers and Aro smiles._

_"It has come to my attention that you have fallen in love with the girl and that she has fallen for you, as well." he says and William widens his eyes a bit. "Do not fear, William. I wish nothing but the best for you both, but I want you to do something. Next year, on her eighteenth birthday, you are to change her. I'm hoping that her gift will strengthen as a vampire." he tells William who looks almost relieved. "I will allow you to marry her after she is turned."_

_"Thank you, master." William says, a smile on his face and Aro nods, dismissing him. William walks out of the room and I follow him through the halls. When we turn a corner, I see Lacrimosa walking down the hallway in a purple dress. Her blonde hair is down in her usual ringlets, but it has a couple of braids in it. Her beautiful face immediately brightens up when she sees William. He walks right over to her and her smile grows. "Hello, Will."_

_"Hello, Lacri. How are you?" He asks and she nods._

_"I am well. Yourself?" she asks and he smiles._

_"I am fantastic, Lacri. I have some news for us." he tells her and she smiles brighter, nodding for him to continue. Lacrimosa, I love you with everything that I am. You're the reason for my existence. Will you make me the happiest man and do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asks her and she looks shocked for a couple of moments before her red lips curving into a smile._

_"Yes, Will, Yes!" she says, jumping into his arms. William picks her up and swings her around, Lacrimosa dipping her head down to bring her lips to his in a passionate kiss. I have to smile at the scene, seeing how much that they love each other. I see movement next to me and turn my head to see Malum, his face angered and envious as he watches Lacrimosa and William. The look in his red eyes unsettles my gut and cold fear strikes me as his lips suddenly twitch into a dangerous smile. His eyes are gleaming with mischief, plotting something._

I snap my eyes open from the dream. The smile that he got on his face while watching them...was sadistic. What was he planning? Whatever it was, he wanted to hurt them. Bad. I roll over and see Jasper laying there with me. "What'd you dream about?" he asks and I smile.

"Aro told William to change Lacrimosa when she turned eighteen. Then, William proposed to her." I tell him and he nods.

"Someone got engaged last night." he tells me and I frown. Wait...

"She finally said yes?" I ask and he nods. "Wow..." I'm actually impressed that he got her to say yes. What did he do to change her mind? I pull myself out of Jasper's bed and grab my bag, walking down the hallway to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and wash my face before changing into a purple plaid shirt, jeans, and my black boots. I leave my hair down and walk outside to see Bella walking towards me and I give her a knowing smile. She rolls her eyes and I hold out my hand. She places the left one in mine and I get a look at the ring. It's beautiful. It's a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band is a delicate gold and makes a fragile web around the diamonds. "It's beautiful, Bells." I tell her and she smiles.

"Thanks, Lils. It was his mother's." she tells me and I smile, seeing that my sister is glowing.

"I'm so happy for you." I tell her and she looks a little embarrassed.

"Well, you better be my maid of honor and help plan this thing. I can't do this without you." she says and I laugh, pulling my older sister into a hug.

"Of course."

**Hey guys!**

**I can't express how excited I am to post the next chapter! It's gonna be intense and surprising, for sure. I just hope you all like the change I made in it.**

**I hit a hundred favorites last night, the most favorites I've ever had for a story. I just want to say thank you. I'm so happy that you are liking Halcyon, and thank you for all your kind words. ****To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, I really appreciate it.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	34. PART III: Chapter 9

**Halcyon**

**PART III**

**Chapter 9**

I pull on my black parka and put a black beanie on my head before walking out of the house and over to the Jeep as Jasper and Edward drive us to the field. Jake and Seth Clearwater will meet us, but first Bella and I are going to put our blood all over the area, hoping that it will rile up the newborns. When we get to the clearing, Bella and I walk into the woods. We prick our fingers and wipe the blood on the trees. I notice on her finger, she took her ring off.

"Bells, where's your ring?" I ask and I see her face looks a little guilty.

"I just didn't want to risk losing it." she tells me and I watch her for a couple of moments as she tries to act nonchalant. I sigh and shake my head, following her to the next tree. Passing from tree to tree, I get some dread knowing that I'm going to have to say goodbye to Jasper. Just until tomorrow. Just until after the fight. It's not for that long. We walk back to the clearing and see Jasper and Edward waiting for us.

"You guys are going overboard." Edward states and Bella shakes her head.

"If this is all we can contribute, we want to be thorough." she tells him. Jasper takes my hand and grabs a band-aid, putting it over my finger. I roll my eyes as he smiles, before turning his head as Jake and Seth approach us. Seth looks smaller than the other wolves in their human form, probably around six feet in height with a gangly build. He's more wiry than buff, like Jake. His face is adorably boyish with big, brown eyes and a happy grin, polar opposite from Jake, who's intense expression doesn't leave his face.

"Alice said there's a storm coming." Edward says and I have to shiver, realizing that it means two things.

The newborns and the snow storm.

"I can feel it. We should get going." Jake says walking over to Bella while Seth, tentatively approaches me.

"Hi, I'm Seth." he introduces himself, extending his hand.

"Lily." I reply, taking it and shaking it. He gives a small, timid nod to Jasper who actually smiles, realizing that he's not as vicious towards him as Jake and Embry. I turn towards Jasper, dreading this, but he gives me a smile.

"Don't look so sad, darlin. We'll see each other tomorrow." he tells me, placing a hand on my cheek and I nod, standing on my tip toes as Jasper leans down, pressing his lips to mine. This is not a _goodbye_ kiss, it's a _see you tomorrow._ After tomorrow, everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. I hope. We both pull back and I bury my face in his chest for a couple of moments. We both pull back and I give him a small smile before turning to Seth, whose face has a slight blush to it while watching us. I walk over to him and he, very respectfully, picks me up. He then follows Jake, while I turn my head, watching Jasper disappear from my vision. Just until tomorrow.

Seth carries me all the way up the mountain, right behind Bella and Jake. He's not as fast as Jake, but he's still got good speed to his run and doesn't seem to be struggling with carrying me. The wolves carry us all the way up to the peak until we arrive at the campsite with the tent already set up, Edward waiting for us. Jake puts Bella down and she goes over to Edward who immediately hugs her. Seth puts me down and I pull him in for a friendly hug. "Thank you, Seth." I say and see that he has a meek smile on his face.

"You're welcome, Lily." he responds.

"Thank you." Edward says to Jake and Seth, the former nodding. Seth waves and then takes off into the trees, going back to the reservation while Bella turns to Jake.

"You should get going, before the storm hits." Bella says but Jake shakes his head

"I'm staying. You'll need my connection to the pack to keep tabs on what's going on." Jake says and Bella widens her eyes a bit.

"You're...not fighting?" she asks, hopeful.

"No, I'm still fighting. Seth will spell me in the am. He's not happy about missing the action, but it'll keep him out of trouble." Jake says and I see Bella's face fall a little, disappointment clear as day. Edward sees the and turns to both of us.

"Let's get you two inside." he says and we both follow him into the set up tent. The storm approaches quickly and the winds rock the tent. The temperature also drops considerably, compelling me to put on my extra clothes and gloves. It still doesn't help as Bella and I huddle together, trying to warm up enough to sleep. My teeth are chattering as Edward sits down, without a jacket on, I imagine extremely comfortable. His face looks absolutely pained as he sees Bella freezing.

"I should have chosen a site lower down." Edward says but Bella shakes her head.

"We're f-fine. It's okay." she tells him while I just huddle under the covers more, trying to bring some heat back into my body.

"What can I do?" he asks, desperate. Suddenly, the zipper opens and in steps in Jake, weaing his cut off shorts. He must be nice and warm. Jake, I hate you so much right now. He steps inside the tent, frowning when he sees us.

"Can't sleep with all that teeth chattering going on." he says and Edward suddenly shakes his head. I frown watching them. What is Jake thinking, because anything is better than this frozen hell.

"Forget it." he snaps, his face looking fierce.

"They might need their toes someday. And let's face it, I'm hotter than you." he says and I think that Jake meant it as a double entendre. Always trying to take hits at Edward. He starts to crawl over to us as Edward's hand on his shoulder stops him, while he glares at the wolf.

"Get your hand off me." he snarls, viciously.

"Keep yours off them." he snarls back.

"Don't fight." Bella pleads and they both look at her.

"They get sick, it's on you. You think your brother would be happy if Lily got sick?" Jake snaps, crawling in between us. Bella immediately cuddles up to him while I just lay where I am, his heat radiating under the sleeping bag. That's a lot better. I start drifting off to sleep, letting the warm blackness envelope me.

_I see Lacrimosa walk down the hallway, bright smile on her face. She's wearing a lavender colored dress as her hair is done in its normal curls, falling to her waist. She's practically glowing as she walks down the hallways. An older, male vampire spots her and smiles._

_"Happy birthday, Lacrimosa." he tells her and she smiles, gratefully._

_"Thank you, Alphaeus." she replies and keeps walking. It's her birthday. I assume it's her eighteenth and William is supposed to change her. She looks extremely happy, until, she comes to a stop. She widens her eyes and I follow her gaze, seeing Malum feed on a small, blonde child, probably around nine years old and extremely dirty. The child looks like Lacrimosa when William found her._

_"Malum, no! Stop!" she runs up and pushes the child away, but it's too late. He drained the poor girl. "She's just a child!"_

_He locks his vicious red eyes to Lacrimosa and smiles. That unhinged smile that twists my gut. I want to scream at Lacrimosa to run away. To find William. To find Aro. To find anybody. Malum charges on her while her face contorts in fear._

_"I'm glad that you're here, Lacrimosa. The child didn't exactly fill me up...and you smell so sweet." he says while inhaling through his nose. She keeps glancing around the room for an escape, a way from this monster._

_"What will you tell William? Aro?" she asks and he chuckles._

_"I'll simply tell them that you ran away. You didn't want William any more. You wanted your own life. I have to say, I'm rather excited to finally get a taste of your blood, Lacri." he says and she hurries to the left, trying to escape._

_"William!" I can tell she screams it from the top of her lungs, but it's cut off by Malum sinking his teeth into her neck from behind. She lets out a scream as he starts drinking her blood. He starts greedily tasting her blood and I can tell that he's taken too much by the drained look on her face. Suddenly, he stops and pulls back, Lacrimosa falling to the ground, barely alive. Malum clutches his throat and I run over to Lacrimosa on the ground, watching the life drain from her cerulean eyes. No, please don't die. Lacrimosa, don't die! I need you! Malum collapses on the ground, still convulsing. I frown as realization hits me like a ton of bricks. Her blood. Her blood is doing that to him._

_I look up and see William, Aro, Jane, and Alec all enter, William letting out an agonized scream as he sees Lacrimosa. He runs over to her, cradling her head in his hands. "Lacri..." he says and she looks at him, reaching her hand up, until it collapses, the light completely gone from her eyes. I feel the wetness on my cheeks and I realize that I'm crying. William wouldn't have been able to bite her, because Malum drained her. She's gone. She's dead. William closes Lacrimosa's eyes and looks over to Malum who's still choking on the ground. "Look what you did!" he screams out and Malum turns his red eyes towards him before suddenly going limp, dying. Her blood killed him! Just her blood. "Lacri, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, my love. I love you." William tells her as Aro, Jane, and Alec look on. The twins usual flat expressions are replaced with a falsh of pity, while Aro just look intrigued, walking up to the Malum's body._

_"The blood of a Seer kills vampires...interesting." Aro says, an odd expression on his face. A Seer?_

The vision fades to black, the last thing I see is Aro's face, devising something in his mind. _The blood of a Seer kills vampires. _A Seer. Is that what I am? Is my blood really poisonous to vampires? I feel my cheeks are wet and realize that I'm still crying. Why did she have to die? Especially by _Malum._ Why would he kill her? Because he couldn't have her? And why is her death affecting me like this?

Oh, yeah, because I had grown to have an unexplained connection with this girl, even though we have never met. I felt connected, because we're the same. There was someone out there, one time, that was going through the same things as me. I didn't feel alone. Now...I kind of do, because I held out hope that when William turned her, we could have met. What ever happened to William after that? He looked completely destroyed.

I look around the tent, seeing that it's empty and I sit up. I feel a little overheated, so I pull off my parka, gloves, and beanie, and I pull on a green henley. Walking out of the tent, seeing Bella and Edward talking.

"This is the twenty-first century, I'm at least hyphenating my name." Bella says and I see Jake walk out of the trees, his face angry.

"You're marrying him?" he yells out and Bella looks shocked.

"Oh, no...Jake!" she says watching Jake, his face full of hurt and betrayal. I just hang back and watch this play out, knowing that this isn't going to go smooth. "You knew he was listening, didn't you?" she asks Edward, upset.

"He deserves to know." he simply says and Jake shakes his head, turning around, and storming back into the forest.

"Jake! Stop!" she says, starting to where Jake disappeared as Edward steps forward.

"Bella -" she whips around, her face angered.

"Don't. Just let me talk to him alone." she says, running after Jake. Edward watches, his face hurt. He just looks in the direction she left, his face grimacing a couple of times.

"Edward." I call out and he turns to me, face still a little pained as I approach him, slowly. "She loves Jake." I tell him and even though he winces like I slapped him across the face, he nods. "You don't have to be able to read minds to know that, but...she's _in love _with you. It's you and only you, Edward. My sister will choose you over anyone...even me." I tell him and he looks over to me, face confused.

"Why are you telling me this, Lily?" he asks and I get a small smile on my face, shaking my head. Wow, do I have to explain everything?

"You know, for a mind reader, you sure are ignorant. I'm telling you this, because you have nothing to worry about. She'll choose you. Every. Single. Time." I tell him and I see some relief flash across his face.

"Thank you, Lily." he tells me and I nod. He looks over and I follow his gaze, seeing Bella emerge, her face confused. I decide to leave them alone to talk a bit. I see a smaller wolf with sandy colored fur. I smile when I realize that it's Seth and I walk over.

"Hey, Seth." I say and the wolf huffs, seemingly saying hello. I reach out my hand and scratch the wolf's head a bit, seeing it's face look satisfied while I smile. Suddenly, the wolf snaps his head up and nudges me, hurrying over to Edward and Bella while I follow.

"It's starting." Edward says, reading Seth's mind. My heart is pounding as my breathing quickens. Please, be safe, Jasper. Please, be okay. "Jacob just got there." he says, focusing on Seth's thoughts. "Jasper's fine, Lily. He just killed a couple of newborns." My heart calms a bit until Edward tenses up and blinks, sharing a tense look with Seth.

"Someone's hurt..." Bella says and my heart drops again.

"Seth, go!" Edward says and the wolf bolts away from the campsite.

"Is it Jasper?" I ask and Edward shakes his head.

"She's close...I can hear her thoughts. She saw we weren't there, but she caught my scent. She knew that you would be with me and that Lily would go where you go." he says and cold fear strikes me. Victoria is coming.

"She found us." Bella says and Edward looks grim.

"And she's not alone." he says and I let out a shaky breath. A figure steps out of the woods. A figure I recognize from my dreams. A figure I recognize from those flyers.

"Riley." I say as he locks his cold gaze to us. Bella and I clasp our hands together, both shaking, but not from the cold.

"Riley, listen to me. Victoria is using you to distract me, but she knows that I'll kill you." Riley suddenly hesitates. "Actually, she's glad that she won't have to deal with you anymore." Edward says and Riley frowns, considering it.

"Don't listen to them Riley, I told you about their mind tricks." Victoria says and my breath hitches at the sight of her. She looks just as cold with her flaming orange hair and vicious red eyes.

"Yes, I can read her mind. That's how I know what she thinks of you. How I know she doesn't love you." Edward continues and Victoria shakes her head, putting on an act.

"He's lying." Victoria tells him.

"Her sole purpose for creating this army was to avenge her true mate, James. That's all she cares about, not you." Edward continues and he hesitates, thinking about what he said.

"There's only you. You know that." Victoria says.

"Think about it, Riley! You're from Forks. You know this area, that's why she picked you. She's using you, just like she's using the rest of them." Edward says and Riley continues to think. He's getting it and he's understanding, until Victoria talks again.

"Riley, don't let him do this to us. I love you." she says and Riley turns his gaze to Edward, charging him. Edward doesn't move, because Seth appears and tackles Riley. He yells in pain as Seth attacks him and I see a flash of orange, Victoria trying to escape. What is she doing?

"You can escape. You always do, but you'll never get another chance like this." he says and the red-head turns to him, hissing. "Don't you want them? Don't you want Jasper and I to feel the pain you felt when we killed James? When we tore him to pieces and turned him into ashes. Into nothing." he eggs her on and she suddenly erupts, charging towards Bella and I. We both are shaking in fear, backing away a little, but Edward doesn't let her get close enough to us, he intercepts her, both of them rolling down the hill as Bella and I can only watch. I see Riley kick Seth extremely hard, the wolf going down as Riley runs over to Edward. I run over to Seth to check on him, seeing his injuries.

"Seth, get up! Please!" I desperately call him as he tries to get up, but falls back down, he's too injured. I look up and see Edward caught up with fighting Riley. While he's distracted, Victoria takes her chance, setting her red eyes on Bella.

Bella and I have only once talked about death in our lives. It was when I was fifteen and I kept thinking what happens after you die. I don't know if I believe in a Heaven or a Hell. I don't know if there's an afterlife. I don't know what happens when you die. What I do know is that you fall asleep and never wake up. I've always wondered how I would die. What would happen when my clock was up. I guess I would like to go peacefully, maybe in my sleep or something like that.

When I asked Bella, her response was "dying in the place of someone I love seems like a good way to go."

I wholeheartedly agree.

Victoria starts towards Bella and I shoot up off the ground, adrenaline coursing through my body. She won't die. Especially not by Victoria. No. Let's hope my blood is like Lacrimosa's. I run towards Bella, and using all of my strength, push her out-of-the-way, taking Victoria's rage as she tackles me to the ground. It feels like a truck has just run into me, but I don't have time to cry out in pain.

I see Victoria's face snarl in anger and with lightening speed, she sinks her teeth into the left side of my neck. Pain. So much pain, until it recedes as she sucks the blood from my body. I cry out and then, suddenly, she's ripped away by a giant blur. Seth. I feel grateful to him, but part of my neck goes with her. A stinging, agonizing pain strikes me as warm blood flows down my neck, painting the snow crimson. The pain filled tears roll down my cheeks and I look over, seeing the redhead holding her neck, choking. A sense of satisfaction rolls through me and I would smile if I could. It worked. Suddenly, Bella is kneeling by me. Her pretty face full of agony as there are tears in her eyes, rolling down her cheeks. She's going to live. I did my part. She's okay. I remember that I once said that I would never allow Victoria to get Bella. Well, I meant it. Even if it means that I have to die in her place. I feel Bella bring her hands up to my neck, placing pressure on the wound and trying to stop the bleeding.

"Lily, you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay." I see Bella promise me and I want to laugh at her. Bella, I'm dying and I'm not going to be okay. I look over and to my shock, I see Riley holding Victoria's arms as Edward rips her head clean from her body. Dropping it right into the snow. She's dead and Bella is okay. Wait, did Riley finally grow some sense and switch sides? I cough up some blood and I realize that I don't have much time. I see Seth, leaning down and nuzzling my face before looking up and letting out a howl.

I see Bella's crying face and I reach my bloody hand up to her face. I'm hoping that Edward can hear my thoughts_. My beautiful big sister, I hope you have a great life with Edward. I love you. Whatever excuse you come up with to tell Charlie, just please tell him that I'm sorry and that I love him._

_Tell Jasper that I love him so much and that I'm sorry._

So, this is where it ends. This is where I die...and there's the angel to take me to heaven. Wait. No, it's not an angel, it's my Jasper. He's kneeling next to me, holding my head with his hands. His face is contorted in pain, his golden eyes full of fear as he looks at me. He takes one of his hands and brings it to my neck, applying more pressure as my sister continues to cry. I also see Riley, keeping a distance, but watching on concerned, but he looks uncomfortable. I know that face, he's trying to not breathe. I turn back to the angel above me and I try to speak.

"J-Ja...Jas-per..." I gurgle out, blood filling my mouth.

"Lily...I love you, so much." he says, brushes the hair out of my face. "Please hold on, I can't do this without you." he says and I reach my hand up as he grasps it in his. "I'm so sorry, my love. I'm so sorry." I then see a giant black wolf step into view as Edward walks up, laying a hand on Bella's shoulder. He snaps his head towards the black wolf and frantically looks to Jasper.

"Bite her." Edward says and Jasper looks up, confused. "Sam said to bite her. Do it!" Jasper looks at Sam before turning back to me. _No, my blood will kill you! No! No! Don't bite me!_ I try to scream out but all that comes out is a gurgle before I feel a fiery pain in my neck as a thousand knives stab me. I feel myself jerking as the pain appears in my arms. The fire is blinding and everything is becoming blurry. The darkness is welcoming me and I feel so heavy. I'm being lifted off the ground. I'm so heavy as the fire continues. It's growing. It's too hot now! Someone put out the fire! Please! Is Jasper okay? Did my blood kill him? Somebody answer me! Please, it's too dark and it hurts!

**Hey guys!**

**So...**

**What did you think? Did I really keep Riley alive? Yeah, I did. To tell you the truth, I liked Riley and I thought (and hoped) that Edward was getting to him about Victoria and the truth about James. So, in my story, he does and he helps Edward defeat the wicked redhead.**

**I know, Lacrimosa and William's end is sad, BUT, we're not over with her, yet. **

**Ah, so we've finally found out what Lily is. _A Seer._ Don't worry, it'll all be explained in the next chapter. INCLUDING her connection with the wolves AND the Romanian coven. (I just think they're so badass!)**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	35. PART III: Chapter 10

**Halcyon**

**PART III**

**Chapter 10**

_Opening my eyes, I'm not in heaven or hell. I'm in someplace much worse, the Volturi castle. I walk forward towards the throne room, my feet taking control on where I go. I find Aro standing while Marcus and Cauis remain in their seats. Demetri, Jane, and Alec stand around William, who is kneeling on the ground._

_"Have you considered my request?" William asks, his face pained. His hair and clothes are unkempt, his body slumped. His reason for existing is gone._

_"Yes, William. We debated, but, we are going to have to deny it. You're valuable, William. You're one of the best combat fighters I've ever seen." Aro says, while Marcus and Cauis watch on._

_"You won't end my suffering?" William asks._

_"It's not a good enough reason to end your existence." Marcus speaks up, his face pitiful towards William._

_The heart-broken vampire nods and stands up, storming out of the room. Aro turns to Jane, Alec, and Demitri. "Follow him." They nod and walk out of the door._

_I follow them, finding William walk to the door outside. He's taking off his jacket, and then his shirt. What is he doing? I follow him as he opens the door, sunlight streaming in the room. He walks outside and the sun reflects off his skin, a thousand diamonds glittering. People stop and stare at him in shock and awe, marveling at the beautiful, intriguing creature. William spreads his arms out, letting everyone take him in. They're going to have to kill him, now. He just gave them a reason._

_"What a mess you have created, William." I see Demitri say, his face annoyed._

_"I'm coming, Lacri." I read from William's lips as the vision fades to black._

* * *

_I haven't woken up, yet. It's dark, but a faint light is growing. My vision is clearing up and I see a figure standing in front of me. My eyes widen when I see who it is. Standing there in long white dress, her hair almost the same color is..._

_"Lacrimosa." I breathe out and gasp when I realize I can hear. I heard my own voice. It's nothing like I imagined._

_"Hello, Liliana." she greets and smiles._

_"Wait...am I...am I dead?" I ask her, looking around. It's the throne room, but no throne's. It's completely empty. I'm not too concerned about where I am, I'm still surprised at hearing my voice. I look down and realize I'm in the same white dress I've worn in my dreams._

_"No, Liliana. Far from it." she tells me and I frown._

_"Why can I hear?" I ask her and she smiles._

_"Because. I need to tell you some very important things." she tells me with her light voice. I can hear. I can actually hear._

_"What is going on?" I ask, confused and a little panicky._

_"You're going through the transformation. Jasper bit you so you have the venom running through your body now, changing you." she tells me and I look up at her, my gut twisting in fear._

_"I-Is...is J-Jasper dead?" I ask her, desperate to know, but that part not wanting to know in fear of my blood killing him. To my relief, she shakes her head and my heart feels immense relief. I let out a shaky sigh and calm my breathing. "B-But, how? He bit me? Victoria bit me and my blood started to kill her. Malum bit you and your blood killed him. How-"_

_She lets out a small, breathy laugh. "Calm down, Liliana. Let me tell you about what you are." she says and she starts walking to a door. I follow her and we both walk out of the room. The door leads to outside. We're not in Volterra, though, we're in a green forest and the sun is shining. Lacrimosa then turns to me._

_"Liliana, you're a Seer." she starts and I nod, remembering Aro said that. "Seers are...were deaf women who had the ability to see the past, the present, and the future. Usually through dreams. Because, we were born without the ability to hear, we were blessed with the ability to see what others can't."_

_"A Seer? That's what I am?" I ask and she nods._

_"Yes, Liliana. You're the last of our kind. The last Seer." she tells me and my heart drops into my stomach. I'm the last of our kind? "When Aro discovered that Seer blood is poisonous to vampires through Malum drinking my blood, he ordered an extermination." she says and I frown, not liking the sound of that._

_"An extermination?" I ask._

_"An extermination of all Seers. The Volturi had their guards and some members go around, murdering innocent Seers. Aro thought that they were too dangerous and was afraid that their blood could wipe out all vampires, forever." she says and I frown. That's why he was so interested in me. He saw that I was a Seer and wanted me dead. "There were some who tried to protect the Seers, they felt that the extermination was wrong. Many brave souls lost their lives to protect us - some ancestors from the Quilete tribe being one of them. They felt it was their duty to protect us from the...'The Cold Ones.' Many of them were killed and the Seers they were hiding felt terrible, turned themselves in. They made a compromise with the Volturi to leave the wolves alone, in exchange for their deaths. They were savagely murdered by the Volturi. The Romanian coven tried to hide the Seers from the Volturi when they came looking, but they found them and decided to punish the coven for harboring 'the enemy.' Mostly, the Romanians was just looking for another reason to defy the 'Italian' scum. Some members of their coven were murdered." Lacrimosa tells me, her face morose. I sit there, listening to what happened to the Seers, feeling tears sting my eyes. I can't believe it. Those poor women. The Quilete wolves tried to protect us and so did the Romanians._

_"What about our blood? Why is it poisonous?" I ask and she sighs, looking over to me.._

_"That, I do not know, Liliana. It's quite a mystery. What I do know, is that your blood will not harm your sanguinem coeunt." she tells me and I frown._

_"Sanguinem coeunt?" I ask._

_"Jasper. Your blood mate." she tells me and I frown, not understanding. "He doesn't thirst for your blood, just like my William didn't for mine, but it still attracts them. Appeals to them. The sweetest scent they ever smelled, but they do not want it. It's not harmful to them, either. It's only harmful to vampires who are not your blood mate." she says._

_"But, how does the blood mate thing work?" I ask and she smiles._

_"It's all about where the blood pumps to and from..." she says putting a hand over her chest. "Your heart. Jasper is your one, true love. Blood mates are stronger than anything in this world, Liliana. Your love for Jasper, is incredibly fierce. That's why you're so protective of each other. You cannot live without your blood mate, once you've found them..." she trails off, looking sad. "That's why my William couldn't live without me."_

_That explains a lot. My sanguine coeunt. Jasper. It's true that there are not good enough words in this world to describe my love for him. I love him._

_"Lacrimosa, where did this...gift come from?" I ask and she smiles, shrugging._

_"A gift from God? A natural occurence? Evolution? I'm not exactly sure. What I do know is that you're blessed, Liliana. Just like I was. I was supposed to be what you will become when you wake up, but I was killed." she says and I frown, wondering what she means. "Don't worry, Liliana. Everything is going to be fine...but, the storm hasn't completely passed. There's something brewing in the future that you will see in your dreams. You will know what to do." she says and then looks up towards the sunny, clear sky. "Our time is almost up. The transformation is almost complete." she starts to turn around and I panic, not wanting to be alone._

_"Wait..." she stops and turns around, eyebrows raised. "I'm...I'm sorry about what happened to you, Lacrimosa." I tell her and to my surprise, she laughs._

_"Don't be, Liliana." she says, turning towards the tree. Out steps William, smiling at Lacrimosa who beams. "Farewell, Liliana Swan, and remember this - the Volturi are not your friends and are not to be trusted. Do not accept their offers, because their intentions are evil. Let your visions guide you, they know the way. Good luck." she then turns around and walks towards William, taking his arm as he leans down and places his lips against hers. I smile and watch them walk off into the woods, disappearing from sight._

_The storm hasn't passed, yet. What did she mean?_

_I feel myself being sucked away as the forest is fading to black._

* * *

_I open my eyes and I'm standing in the Cullens living room, everyone is standing around. Jasper is kneeling by something and Rosalie is on the other side next to Carlisle, her brows furrowed in worry. Esme is standing next to Bella and Edward, who has an arm around my sister in comfort. Emmett stands back, his arms crossed over his chest, face concerned. I walk closer and see my body laying on what looks like a sheeted cot. My neck bandaged up with spots of blood seeping through the white gauze on the left side. I'm still wearing the same clothes from the fight, my shirt stained red with my blood._

_My face and body look pale, deathly pale and sick. But, I'm not dead. My chest is still rising and falling as I breathe in and out. I also notice there's an IV drip in my arm. Jasper is holding my left hand to his mouth, placing kisses there while he watches me in worry. Carlisle is placing his stethoscope to my chest, listening to my heart._

_"Her heart is beating strong. The venom is flowing, you bit her just in time, Jasper." I read from his lips as he tells everyone, placing the stethoscope around his neck. Jasper nods in response, his eyes staying on my face. Carlisle places a hand on his shoulder before walking out with Esme._

_"Rose?" Emmett calls but she shakes her head, taking my other hand._

_"I'm staying." she says and Emmett nods, walking out. Bella walks up to my body with Edward, tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"She saved me. It should have been me." she says, Edward pulling her closer and placing his lips to her head._

_The picture fades away..._

* * *

_The vision fades to a different day, Jasper is till in the same spot, watching me. Someone enters, and I see Rosalie rolling over a bowl of water on a cart, towels, and clothes, bringing it over to the side of the bed. She sets it down on the end table and turns her eyes to my unconscious form, those golden orbs filled with worry before looking at her "twin."_

_"Jasper, why don't you go change and let me clean her up for when she wakes." she says and he shakes his head._

_"I'm not leaving her." he says and Rosalie visibly sighs._

_"Jasper, I have to get this blood off her. At least give her some decency." she says and he flicks his gaze up to her, his eyes filled with annoyance._

_"Fine." he says, standing up and placing a kiss on my head before walking out of the room. Rosalie gently sits me up and takes off my bloody shirt, immediately throwing it away. Her face looks a bit uncomfortable as her chest doesn't constrict, showing that she's not breathing with the blood. She grabs a towel and dips it in the water, wiping the dried blood off me. I notice that she's being very gentle and tender, like a mother would a child._

_"Be strong, Lily. Jasper really needs you." she tells my unconscious body and the vision fades._

* * *

_Jasper is alone with my unconscious body. I've been changed, put into the clothes that Rosalie had. He kneels by the bed, holding my hand, his face full of despair. Carlisle walks into the room and over to me._

_"Carlisle, why hasn't she woken up yet?" Jasper asks and Carlisle frowns._

_"It's just taking longer than we expected. Listen to her heart. The venom is flowing." Carlisle tells Jasper who frowns, looking back to me. "She'll wake up soon. You need each other too much." Carlisle tells him and Jasper gives him a small smile as he exits._

_"Come on, Lily. I can't do this without you." Jasper says, bringing my hand to his lips, kissing it. "I love you._

* * *

_Alice, Bella, and Rosalie are on my right side, standing by the bed while Jasper continues to sit by my left side, holding my hand._

_"Why hasn't she woken up yet?" Bella asks and Alice links her arm through hers._

_"Sometimes it just takes longer. Carlisle said the venom is still flowing." Alice says and Bella nods, looking back to me._

_"What are we going to tell my dad?" she asks and Alice sighs._

_"Well, we are covered for the next week. Carlisle will think of something." Alice assures her and Bella nods. Rosalie brushes some of the hair off my forehead, and I notice, I'm not as sickly anymore, I have some color back in my face. All the blood is gone and the bandage is not on my neck, anymore, the laceration perfectly healed without a scar. The vision fades away..._

* * *

_My heart is still beating, a little too fast, but I'm not anxious or scared, I'm calm. It feels like a fluttering, not a pounding. I feel weightless, floating to the surface of the ocean. It's dark, but comfortable. I can't feel any pain. I have to say, it's a rather pleasant feeling and I find myself hoping that it elongates. I'm almost at the surface, the dark receding. A yellow light in the distance, and I follow it. My eyes are getting lighter and lighter and I can feel my lungs filling with air, breathing in all the scents around me. It's a little bit overwhelming as I can smell everything. Every single thing. Wood, cleaner, something musky, trees..._

My eyes snap open.

**Hey guys!**

**I need your help! Does anybody by any chance, have the breaking dawn script or know where to find it online? If you could find it and PM me, that would be really helpful!**

**So, I got a review saying that last chapter "ruined the story" because she was expecting a baby with Lily and Jasper because of those visions. I told you it was a girl with brown ringlets, brown eyes, and looked like Bella. That was Renesmee, not Jasper and Lily's daughter. She also said that Lily was turning into a Mary Sue. Okay, that's fine, but my question is - how? You can't just put "Lily is turning into a Mary Sue" and not say how. I'm not a mind reader.**

**We've found out her connection with the wolves and Romanian coven. If you would like to know more, check out my Seer wiki page. Link is on my profile.**

**Anyways, so did you like this chapter? Jasper is safe, don't worry! Like I would kill him? Did you like me keeping Riley alive? Let me know!**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**


	36. PART III: Chapter 11

**Halcyon**

**PART III**

**Chapter 11**

The first thing that I notice is the light streaming into the room. It's almost too bright, illuminating everything. My vision is clear, absolutely clear. I can see every single detail in the room. The windows are open, as well as the door bringing the fresh breeze in, and a bunch of smells from outside. Trees, wood, dirt. Looking down, I see that I'm in a quarter length, purple, tunic henley that reaches the middle of my thigh and long black leggings. I sit up and get off the bed, my feet touching the cold floor. I immediately freeze. I just heard the small bed squeak. I heard it. I knock on the bed and gasp when I realize that I heard it.

"I can hear." I whisper, my eyes widening. I thought that the dream with Lacrimosa was the only time I'd be able to hear. But, _I can hear._

I let out a smile as I feel...incredible. Better than I've ever felt in my entire life. I can feel my heart beating, faster than it should which confuses me. It's not a pounding, it's like a fluttering, but I thought that my heart would stop beating like everyone else's. I lift up my hands, startling myself when I see that my skin has changed. Trailing down my arms, I see that it's not as chalky as the other Cullens, but it's definitely paler than it was and it also has this sheen to it, luminous as a pearl. I realize warm, too. This is...not what I expected. I see movement out of the corner of my eye and turn, my eyes widening when I see an extremely beautiful creature in the room. She's wearing the same thing as me, and moving when I move. I'm staring in a mirror. She's me. I walk closer to see my appearance, letting out a gasp.

I start from top to bottom on my new appearance. My hair is now a richer brown color, almost auburn. It has a silky shine to it, reaching my ribs in light curls. My face seems more sculpted - my cheekbones higher, my lips fuller and redder, my skin flawless. I also notice that I'm not as marble like as the other Cullens, my cheeks have a rosy tint to them. The last thing that I notice are my eyes. They're not the newborn red I was expecting.

My eyes are basically the same color they were, a mixture of blue and green from my mother, but they are now framed by longer and darker lashes. They're brighter, bigger, more radiant, and highly unusual. The one thing that scares me a bit, is the ring around the pupil is a vivid crimson. It's almost alien like, abnormal. I have to stare at them for a couple of moments so I can get used to them.

I've always considered myself a normal looking person, never feeling that comfortable taking compliments on my appearance, even from Jasper, but I can't deny the creature in the mirror is beautiful. That creature is me. I find myself a little unsure about my appearance, trying to convince my brain that it's me, it's still Lily Swan.

I take a step back, taking in my whole appearance change. I'm not a human anymore, I'm a...Seer, but I'm also a vampire so, why is my heart still beating and why am I still warm?

Movement appears in the mirror and I see Jasper entering the room, his face going from shock at seeing me awake to brightening, a smile curving his lips. I turn around and look at him, so happy to see that my blood didn't harm him, _my sanguinem coeunt_. I study him with my new sight. I knew that he was perfect before, but now that I see him, _really see him_, perfect is not a strong enough word. It's like my view of him was shaded all this time. His hair, while I described it as honey blonde, is more golden, matching his bright eyes. His skin has a beautiful luminance to it that I couldn't see before. I'm torn between where I am right now, greedily staring at the God standing ten feet away from me, or running and jumping into his arms, kissing him.

"Jasper." I choke out as I choose the latter as I run over to him, startling myself with my new speed, and crash right into his arms. I catch him off guard and make him stumble back a couple of steps, but he doesn't seem to care. He catches me and lips meet lips in a fiery kiss, filled with deep adoration. This kiss, while fervent, the southern gentlemen in Jasper always lingering, is still passionate and enthralling. I thought that when he bit me, my blood would have killed him, like Malum. I put everything I am into this kiss, millions of emotions flooding through me like a wave - relief, happiness, joy, excitement...

When we break apart, we rest our foreheads against each other, just staring. He brings a hand up to my cheek and I lean my head into it, closing my eyes. I'm so happy to see him. When I open them, I find his beautiful face taking in every aspect of me. "You're so beautiful, Lily." he says and I gasp, hearing his voice for the first time. It's deep and...utterly incredible. He pulls back to look at me, confusion on his face.

"I can hear." I tell him and his eyes widen.

"You can hear me?" he asks, shocked and I nod. He suddenly picks me up and placing his lips against mine again. I can hear and I heard _his _voice. It's how I always imagined - a deep, drawl and I just want him to keep talking. His voice is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Jasper sets me down on my feet and pulls back, frown on his face while he brings his hands to mine. "You're warm." he tells me, looking puzzled.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Five days." he tells me and my eyes widen. "The transformation took longer than we expected. I'll admit, I was getting worried, darlin." he says and I smile, bringing my hand to his cold cheek.

"I love you." I say and he smiles, dipping his head down so his lips meet mine.

"I love you." he says and I smile. Please, just keep talking. I just want to hear your voice.

"I know what I am...or what I was." I tell him and he looks at me curiously. "A Seer."

"A Seer?" he asks and I nod. I see movement over Jasper's shoulder, Rosalie standing there. Shock registers across her face, before a small smile appears. "You're awake." I hear her say and I smile. "Carlisle, she's awake." she calls. Suddenly, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, and to my surprise, Riley Biers appear in the room. I watch him curiously, wondering why he's here. He hangs back, standing next to Alice, the little pixie smiling at me.

"Woah, your eyes are freaky." Emmett says, looking at me like I'm an alien. Rosalie smacks him on the back of the head and he turns to her, shrugging. I roll my eyes and shake my head at Emmett, for pointing out the obvious.

"Carlisle, her heart is still beating." Esme says, looking astounded.

"This is...interesting." he comments walking closer to me. He takes his stethoscope off his neck and places it in his ears, bringing to my chest. He listens for a little bit, his eyebrows raising in surprised, before taking it off. "Your heart is beating faster than normal and your blood is flowing."

"Carlisle, she can hear now." Jasper announces and Carlisle widens his eyes a bit.

"Lily, you can hear now?" Carlisle asks and I nod in response, smile on my face.

"Yeah." I say and he smiles.

"That's great." he says. "The venom must have repaired what caused you to be deaf."

"Carlisle, have you ever heard of Seers?" I ask, feeling relief when his eyes flash with recognition.

"Of course. When Edward said your blood helped weaken Victoria, I should have known." he says, while the rest of the Cullens are left in the dark.

"Carlisle, what is a Seer?" Alice asks.

"Seers were deaf women that can see the future. I should have known that's what you were. Aro had them exterminated because of their blood." Carlisle says.

"Their blood is poisonous to us?" Rosalie asks and Carlisle nods.

"Yes, that's what helped weaken Victoria. If a vampire consumes too much, it's deadly." Carlisle tells everyone. "Lily, I believe that since your heart is still pumping blood, you're still, at least part Seer. Vampire and Seer combined. The venom from Jasper fused together with your Seer blood, that's why the transformation took longer. I'm actually glad that it fused together so well, your blood could have rejected it. You're a..." he trails off thinking, before looking up "You're a Vampire/Seer hybrid. This first of your kind."

A hybrid. A Seer/vampire hybrid. The last Seer, according to Lacrimosa. I look around, frowning when I realize we're missing some people.

"Where's my sister? Where's Bella?" I ask, wanting to see her and Carlisle approaches me.

"Lily, I think that we should get your thirst under control before we bring you to her. It's just for her safety." Carlisle says and I nod, understanding.

"I'll take her." Jasper pipes up and Carlisle nods. We start towards the door, me shooting Riley a look as he tries to fade into the background. I feel a strong hand on my shoulder and turn to see Emmett, smirking.

"When you get back, I wanna see how strong the newborn is." he teases and I roll my eyes at him, following Jasper outside. I still feel kind of human, but stronger...better. We reach the tree line and pause. I close my eyes and just...listen. I can hear birds chirping. Actual birds chirping! The wind sweeping through the trees, the crunching of leaves. All the things that I've never heard before, I can now. I inhale deeply and I can smell everything. Sap, dirt, wood, flowers. Everything is so vivid out here, the colors are brighter. My sight has definitely strengthened as I can see pretty far into the forest. I stand there, taking everything in with my new senses, especially my hearing.

I turn my head to Jasper who's watching me, amused as I test out my strengthened sight and smell. I smile at him and decide to test out my speed, taking off in a run. It startles me a bit, I'm running so fast, but everything is clear to me. The wind is whipping through my hair and I've never felt so alive. I just feel so enthralled, speeding through the forest. The leaves and sticks are crunching under my feet. I see different animals and the sounds they make. A squirrel scurries up a tree while a rabbit hops out-of-the-way. Amazing. I easily dodge the trees and low branches as I see a figure next to me, Jasper running at my side. I smile at him, feeling exhilarated and pick up my speed, but Jasper still runs as fast as me. I can hear something up ahead and look, seeing as we are about to reach a waterfall. I see Jasper leap, me taking his lead and jumping right behind him. I feel like I'm flying, jumping right over the waterfall and landing on the other side. The wind then carries a scent to my nose that causes my throat to burn. Jasper has stopped ahead, catching me around my waist and I smile.

"You smell it?" he asks and I nod, looking around. Jasper turns me around and places his hands on my hips.

"Close your eyes, Lily." I follow and listen, letting my instincts take over. I don't recognize many of the sounds until, suddenly, a picture is struggling to appear in my brain. I frown, but follow my instincts and close my eyes, letting it flow to me. The picture flashes in my brain, extremely clear.I focus on it, seeing every single detail.

An elk, dipping its mouth into a brook to drink some water.

I snap my eyes open, knowing where it is, my throat already burning with thirst. I take off towards it, knowing exactly where it is. I run towards it, slowing down when I catch that scent again. I slow into a stalk, catching sight of the elk. I feel Jasper next to me, watching what I do, but my eyes are on the elk, my prey. I used to hate when I would see dad's friends showing off their prizes. Proud, and a bit smug while describing their kills to Charlie. I used to be disgusted by it, and a little sad thinking about the poor, defenseless creature matched against a human.

Now, I'm just really thirsty and this elk looks delicious. I feel Jasper next to me, watching my actions. I feel like a predator. I feel in control. I feel confident. The elk dips its mouth into the brook, exactly like my vision. I focus only on the elk, letting my preadatorial instincts take over. Now is the time. I take off towards the elk as it tilts its head up towards me at the last second, catching sight of its predator. It makes a futile effort to get away, but I'm too fast, tackling it to the ground. It tries to buck off me, putting up a fight and I admit, he catches me of guard a couple of times causing me to lose my grip. I wince a bit when I hear his cry until I finally get a strong grip on his head and I tilt it up, exposing his delicious neck as my throat burns. At first, I feel a little awkward, not really knowing where I go from here, until my instincts take over and I sink my sharp teeth into its neck, cutting through it like butter while its blood fills my mouth. I'm not grossed out like I thought I would be, and I drink greedily, not exactly finding the satisfaction I was looking for, though I do feel better as my throat is not burning so much.

The elk's life drains away and I finish drinking, sitting up. I take deep breaths as I hear my heart fluttering fast and lick its blood off my lips. I turn around to Jasper, who has an impressed expression on his face. I smile at him, until I realize there's animal blood on my nose, mouth, and jaw. It's dripping down my neck to my chest, running on my shirt and I'm a little embarrassed, wiping it off the best I can as Jasper walks over to me.

"How did I do?" I ask, a little nervous to what he'll say, but to my surprise and delight, he smiles.

"You did wonderful, darlin. Very well for a first timer." he tells me and I nod, feeling relief. "Are you still thirsty?" he asks and I shake my head, not feeling my throat burn with thirst.

"No, I'm fine. I kind of want to get cleaned up, though." I tell him, looking down at my bloody shirt.

"Come on." he says, nodding his head and I smile. We both start running, side by side to each other. Running next to him, not being a weak human anymore, I feel amazing. I turn towards him and smile as he smiles back.

This is the start of my life.

We reach the waterfall and pause, looking at the 200 ft drop to the water below. The water looks powerful and I feel a little unsure, that human part lingering in me with my fear of heights, until a cool hand slips into mine. I turn towards Jasper as he gives me a reassuring smile and nod. I squeeze his hand back and look at the drop, both of us getting a running start and leaping off the top. I let go of his hand and actually enjoy the drop, feeling exhilarated. We finally hit the water as the pressure from the waterfall pushes me down. I swim away, staying under water for a while. I break surface as Jasper does a couple of moments after me. I smile and swim over to him as he takes me in his arms.

"I love you, Jasper." I murmur and Jasper smiles, pushing some of my wet hair from my face.

"I love you, Lily." I hear him say, not having to read his lips anymore. I can just stare into his golden eyes and hear his perfect voice. I lean forward, placing my lips to his. I wrap my arms around his neck, feeling Jasper pull me to him with his arms around my waist. I can notice a slight change in the way Jasper kisses. He used to be very gentle, almost hesitant, but now, he's a little more fierce. I run my hands through his wet hair as I deepen the kiss, Jasper letting me take control.

I've never felt more alive than I do, right now. I feel like this is what I was born to become. This is my destiny.

I pull away from Jasper and rest my forehead against his. "I'm glad your eyes didn't change that much. They're even more beautiful than they were." he tells me and I grimace.

"Emmett's right, they are kind of freaky." I say and he shakes his head, tilting my chin up.

"They're beautiful, just like you." he tells me and smile, leaning forward and placing my lips to his. What did I ever do to deserves someone so perfect? I smile when we pull away. "Come on, let's go home." he says and I nod, both of us swimming to the rocks.

He leaps up and starts scaling the rocks, using just his hands. I take a deep breath and look at the climb, unsure if I can do it. _Here we go... _

I leap out of the water and catch myself on the rocks with my bare hands, surprising my self. Woah. I start quickly climbing up, shocking myself with my speed and strength. I don't know when I'm going to get used to this. I reach the top where Jasper is waiting for me and he reaches a hand down to pull me up. I glance one last time at the climb, proud that I did it. Jasper and I start running, him leading the way back to the Cullens house.

While running, I think about Charlie. What did they tell him? What am I going to tell him? How am I going to live back at home? What happens if I attack him? My own dad. That thought scares me a bit as flashes of Jasper trying to attack Bella fill my mind.

Bella.

What am I going to do when we get back. I want to see her, but I'm also scared. I don't want to hurt my sister. I guess I should just hold my breath. I find that I don't _need _to breathe, but I _like _the air. I like the feeling of it in my lungs. It's a habit, I guess. Now, I know why Jasper got that extremely uncomfortable look on his face, because it is _really _uncomfortable. It is bearable, though, and I will do it for her and for Charlie.

I also think of the wolves while we're running. I want to thank Seth for pulling Victoria off of me, and I also want to thank Sam for allowing Jasper to bite me. That was...really nice of him to throw the treaty out the window, allowing me to live. I really need to thank them.

Jasper and I continue to run through the woods, the wind as we're running acts as a blow dryer, my hair and clothes drying quickly. We finally reach a part of the forest I recognize and the house comes into view. My clothes are only a little damp and thankfully, my hair is completely dry. It's parted to the left, falling to my ribs in loose curls. Well, that's awesome that I don't need to really style it anymore. The color turns to an auburn as the light hits it.

The sun. I look at my skin, waiting for it to shine like a million diamonds, just like Jasper's is doing now, but it does something else. It faintly glows, not sparkles. I hold both of my hands up and examine my glowing skin. It's not as noticeable as the other Cullens, I could probably go out in public like this. It is interesting, though. I look over and see Jasper watching me, his face looking at my skin.

"Weird." I say and he smiles, shaking his head. Jasper takes my hand and we both walk into the house. We enter the living room, finding most of the Cullens already in there. The all turn towards us as we enter, Emmett smiling.

"How did she do?" he asks and Jasper looks at me, smiling.

"Very well. Took down a pretty big elk." he tells them and I can see everyone smiling, a little impressed. I see someone timidly approach me and I look up, seeing that it's Riley. My first instinct is to growl, get ready for an attack and I also see Jasper step ahead, trying to separate him from me but Alice appears next to Riley.

"It's okay. Riley wants to say something to Lily." she says, looking up at him with an encouraging smile.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry, Liliana. I was...blinded, and thankfully, Edward got through to me...just in time. I'm very sorry for everything that we did and that I helped orchestrate." he tells me and I look at him for a couple of moments, reading his expression, before realizing that he's genuine. I'm going to forgive him, but we're not exactly going to be best friends. I nod in response, accepting his apology. Alice links her arm through his which I raise an eyebrow at.

"He's my mate, Lily." she tells me and both of my eyebrows shoot up to my hairline. "When he made the decision to help Edward defeat Victoria, I saw it." She smiles up at him and he smiles back at her, a spark appearing in his crimson eyes.

I hear someone enter the room turn my head, seeing Edward, but there's someone behind him. He's watching me like I'm going to suddenly attack and I realize that it's Bella, causing me to immediately hold my breath. I see Carlisle nod to Edward and he steps aside, Bella coming into view. My beautiful big sister. She sees me and shock registers across her face for a couple of moments, before her lips twitch into a smile. I smile and start walking, as slow as I can, towards her as she does the same. We both meet in the middle and I hug her, so happy to see my sister.

"Too tight." she squeaks out and I loosen up, feeling myself blush from embarrassment.

"Sorry." I say, trying to not breath and she pulls back shocked.

"How did you...did you just..." she starts and I smile at my sister's voice. I heard my sister's voice! I smile from excitement and nod.

"I heard you." I tell her and her eyes widen before she pulls me in for another hug while I close my eyes. All the times I've ever hugged my big sister flash through my mind. Whenever I was scared, hurt, crying, nervous, happy, excited, or trying to reassure her. All while I was a human and all while I was deaf.

I open my eyes and pull back from my sister, smiling. "Are you okay? Like, is it weird?" Bella asks me and I nod.

"Never better." I tell her, focusing on not breathing in and she smiles. Edward comes up next to Bella and puts an arm around her shoulders, still watching me and expecting me to suddenly jump in attack. I back up and walk back over to Jasper, putting some distance between us. I finally breathe normally, but still trying to be careful.

"What are we going to tell my dad? And how am I going to explain I can miraculously hear?" I ask Carlisle who sighs.

"I've been thinking about that. Your hearing...things happen like that every day, deaf people suddenly waking up and able to hear. That'll be fine and we have you covered for the next week or so. Charlie thinks that both of you are in Seattle with Alice, a graduation present from Esme and I." he tells me and I nod.

"We're going to give him an aneurysm or a heart attack. First telling him that your engaged and then me hearing." I tell Bella and she looks a little uncomfortable with the idea of telling him about the engagement.

"Lily, we'll have to see your control and decide if you can go back to living at your house with Bella and Charlie. We don't want to put both of them at risk. Until then, we're going to have to re-teach you how to be human." Carlisle says.

I frown, confused by what he means. "I think I remember how to be a human, Carlisle. It wasn't that long ago." I say and he chuckles a bit as I feel an arm wrap around my waist, turning towards a smiling, amused Jasper.

"Yes, but your body went through a change. _You_ remember, but _it_ doesn't." Jasper tells me and I nod, finally getting it.

"Okay, but first. I was wondering if I could visit Sam and Seth. I wanna thank both of them." I say and I notice that my sister looks a little uncomfortable. "What?"

"Jacob was injured in the fight. Broke most of the bones in his body." Carlisle tells me and I widen my eyes.

"Is he okay?" I ask and Carlisle nods.

"Now, he is. His accelerated healing helped him." he says and I see Rosalie walk up to me.

"Lily, because you're now...well, part-vampire, I don't know if they wolves will still be welcoming." she tells me.

"Oh, okay." I say and look at everyone. "Well, uh...why don't we start the human lessons?" I ask and Carlisle nods. Esme steps forward to me as Edward and Bella hang back, the former trying to form a protective barrier between my sister and I.

"Okay, why don't you walk over to the couch and take a seat." she says and I look over, trying to focus on human speed. I take a step, but it looks awkward and I walk too quickly over to the couch, surprising myself. I hear the couch crack a little as I bring it back a little .

I wince and look up at the surprised Cullens and Bella. "Too fast?" I ask.

"Just a little bit." Jasper says and I sigh.

"Sorry." I say.

"We'll work on that." Esme says and I nod, a little embarrassed.

"When you hold your breath, make sure to move your shoulders up and down to make it seem like you're breathing." Rosalie tells me, demonstrating and I try it out, feeling extremely awkward as I raise my shoulders up and down, mimicking her.

"Slump a little, humans don't sit straight." Alice says and I slump my shoulders in my seat. "Also, don't sit so still, fidget a bit." I cross my legs and move my foot, stopping when I realize I was moving it way too fast, causing it to be a blur. I widen my eyes and stop, feeling myself blush. Oh, this is going well.

"Good." Rosalie says, sarcastically.

"Alice will get you some contact lenses, so we can cover up your eye color for the time being." Carlisle says.

"Because they are freaky!" Emmett puts his two cents in while I narrow my eyes at him.

"Emmett." Jasper warns and the brawny Cullen shrugs, feigning innocence.

"Can we end the human lessons. I'm bored and I wanna see how strong the little newborn is...since she's only _part _vampire." Emmett teases and Rosalie smacks him on the arm. I can feel my anger growing and I really want to show Emmett what I've got. Jasper feels my agitation growing and wraps an arm around my shoulders, a wave of calm washing over me.

"Emmett." Esme says but he doesn't listen.

"Emmett, we don't know the extent of her abilities." Carlisle tells him.

"Well, how about we test it out." Emmett says and I, having enough, smirk.

"Alright. Let's go." I say and Emmett smirks, running outside. I can see a collectable sigh from everyone as they follow Emmett outside while Jasper turns towards me.

"You did great with Bella. You're control is strong. But, are sure you wanna play into Emmett's little games?" he asks and I smile, nodding.

"Oh, I've been waiting for months to put him in his place." I tell him and he smiles, placing a kiss on my temple. We both walk outside where I see Emmett carrying over a giant log, hearing him slam it down on the ground. I let go of Jasper and walk up to him, while he's standing there looking cocky.

"Let's go, newborn." he teases and I roll my eyes, both of us standing on either side. He lays his elbow on the log. I raise my eyebrows and look over to Jasper who gives me an encouraging nod. I walk over to the log and take Emmett's hand, squeezing it. Jasper walks over to the log and smirks at Emmett.

"Don't hurt yourself, Em." Rosalie says, smiling at me. I return her smile and turn to the brawny Cullen in front of me. I notice is bare arms are twice the size of mine. Well, here we go...

"Not a chance." he says, smirking at me.

"Alright, 1...2...3...go..." Jasper says and to my surprise, Emmett doesn't crush my hand down right away like he should. I keep my hand steady as he tries to push down, but my arm only budges a little bit. Emmett looks like he's struggling and I smile, starting to push back, Emmett's strength is incredible impressive, and I'm only part vampire, but since I'm technically a "newborn," I guess I'm still stronger than him. The vampire part is stronger, for right now. I'm pushing back with all of my strength, bringing his hand down towards the log. Emmett is pushing back even harder and I'm gritting my teeth, mustering up all of my strength. Suddenly, his strength gives and his arm slams into the log, cracking it. I feel a sense of pride run through me as I just defeated my pesky, older brother. I hear some let out cheers for me and I smile, feeling victorious.

I turn around and see Bella by my sister with a smile on her face as does Edward. Rosalie is "consoling" a defeated Emmett, sending me a smile. I can hear Alice laughing and Riley standing next to her, cracking a small smile. Jasper wraps an arm around my face, beaming at me. "Well, Emmett, I'd say the newborn just beat you." Jasper says and Emmett just rolls his eyes.

"Alright, the games are done. Lily, I was wondering if we could do some tests. Just to see the extent of your dexterity." Carlisle says and I nod.

"Yeah, sure." I reply, interested to what that means.

**Hey guys!**

**What did you think? I debated and debated and went back and forth writing today, and I decided to let Lily hear, because she deserves it. She's not going to have such strong hearing as the other vampires because she's still part Seer, but it will be the same as a normal human. **

**Thank you for all your kind words in your reviews and thank you for your opinions on the hearing thing.**

**I updated my wiki pages and created a new one for Lily as a hybrid. Link is on my profile.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	37. PART III: Chapter 12

**Halcyon**

**PART III**

**Chapter 12**

Next thing I know, Carlisle has a notepad and pen out, testing my new and improved abilities. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Jasper are all watching me. I can't help but feel a bit like a circus performer with everyone watching me, but it's okay I guess. I'm pretty interested in my dexterity as well. I guess since I'm not a "pure" vampire, per se, I won't be as strong as the Cullens. I don't know why, but I like this Seer side still lingering in me. It makes me feel like I'm still Liliana Swan. I'm still me, deep down in this beautiful shell.

"Lily, can you leap as high in the air as you can?" Carlisle asks me and I nod, I bending my knees and launch myself in the air. I feel graceful as I land on the ground, right back on my feet. I stifle a chuckle when I see Bella's eyes are pretty big, as she watches me. Carlisle writes something down in the notebook pertaining to how high I jumped.

"How far up was that?" I ask Jasper, curious.

"About twenty-five feet." he tells me and I nod. I don't really know if that's good or bad, it's good in my standards.

"Jasper, how was she with running?" Carlisle asks him while Jasper nods, smile on his face.

"She was good, about as fast as me." the golden-haired vampire tells his adoptive father as Carlisle writes in the book again.

"Strength is obviously good." Carlisle says, glancing towards Emmett with a small smile.

"Yeah, just wait until she's not a newborn." Emmett says and I get a smug smirk on my face. I then walk up to my future father in law, needing to tell him about the vision when we were hunting.

"Carlisle, when we were out hunting, I saw an elk dipping its mouth into a brook in my head. I knew exactly where it was and I saw it. It was like a vision, but it was struggling to get in, but when I focused on it, it cleared up." I tell him and he frowns, considering this.

"Interesting. I think your visions could strengthen. Has that ever happened before?" he asks and I shake my head.

"No, I don't think so. I just concentrated on it and I saw it perfectly." I tell him and he writes something down.

"I have a feeling that your visions could probably be controlled. Maybe even to the point of doing them on command. It'll help you hunt." I read from his lips and my eyebrows shoot to my hairline. Really? I could control them? "Your dexterity is strong, but I would like to re-test you as time goes on, seeing if it weakens." he tells me and I nod, understanding.

After the "testing," Jasper and I are sitting in his room on his couch, just talking. He has his cool arms around me and even though I'm still warm, it's not uncomfortable, it's actually _extremely _comfortable. When I look over at him at him, I see that his face is a little saddened. What's wrong with him? I can practically feel the sadness from him. I take his hand in mine and he looks down to me, forces a smile on his face. Well, that was a fake smile.

"What's on your mind?" I ask him and he looks like he's struggling to get it out. I gently squeeze his hand and this gives him the push to say something.

"All I kept thinking about when we were fighting was you and how this is going to make you safe. I was so happy when we finished with all of the newborns, I just wanted to run up that mountain and sweep you up in my arms. When I heard Seth's howl, it sounded like a painful cry and I knew that something was wrong. Then when I saw you on the ground...and I smelled all the blood. There was so much of it." he says, his face pained. "I thought that I was going to lose you. You were bleeding so much, but you said my name and I would have cried if I could. I thought that if you died, my life would be completely meaningless. When Edward read Sam's mind to bite you, I didn't hesitate, but, I was still scared that I was too late, and you then you weren't waking up." he says, but his golden eyes soften "When I saw you standing today, I was so relieved. Then you said that you heard my voice, and I think that was the best thing that I've ever heard. When I saw you hunting...you were amazing. You're incredible, Lily, you're utterly incredible. I just feel extremely happy." he says and I smile, laying my head on his chest.

"I had a dream the night before the battle. Lacrimosa was killed by another vampire who drank her blood. Her blood killed him because he drained her. When I saw Victoria go for Bella, I figured that if my blood was poisonous, then it would kill her. I didn't exactly plan on her ripping some of my neck off." I say and Jasper visibly winces. "She told me that you're my sanguinem coeunt." I look up and see him frowning.

"Sanguinem coeunt...blood mate?" he asks and I nod.

"She said that her and William were the same way. My blood appeals to you, but you don't thirst for it." I say. "She also said that our love is stronger than anything in the world."

"Well, I believe that." he says, pulling me closer and I nuzzle my head into his chest.

"I love you, Jasper. I love you, so much. More than anything in this entire world. And sometimes, I'll look at you, and think that I'm so unworthy of you and your love when I'm just...me. Just Lily Swan." I tell him, needing to lay everything out. Jasper brings his hand up to my face and swipes his thumb across my cheek. I then realize I'm crying. I'm actually crying. What kind of vampire cries?

"Lily, I'll tell you again - I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. To me, you're perfect. I'll love now as Lily Swan, and I'll love you always, as Lily Whitlock. Just...please don't cry, it pains me to see you do so." he says and I immediately crash my lips to his. Whatever I did to deserve him and his love, I don't know. I do know that I'm extremely blessed and lucky to have him.

A little bit later, Jasper and I walk downstairs, seeing Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme all in the living room. They all look up as we enter and I hold my breath, wanting to be extra careful around Bella. I would sooner kill myself, than want to hurt her. I know that I would never hurt her, but I cannot trust the blood lust. Jasper and I sit the farthest away from them, while I focus on not breathing.

"What are you up to?" Esme asks us and Jasper wraps his arm around my shoulders while I force a smile at him. I feel like Jasper when we first came over, I'm trying to keep my distance from Bella. I don't want to breathe in her scent. I haven't smelled it yet, but I'm scared of what will happen if I do. I couldn't handle hurting her or hurting my dad. I have to admit that I'm pretty nervous to go back home. I just hope that I have good self-control. I hope. The Cullens fall into a nice conversation while I just keep focusing.

Don't breathe, you're doing great. Don't breathe, you're doing great. Don't breathe, you're doing great. Don't breathe, you're doing great. Don't breathe, you're doing great. Don't breathe, you're doing great.

I look around the room and my eye catches on the piano. "Edward." I say, turning to him. Everyone turns to me, curious. "Could you play the piano?" I ask him and his lips twitch into a smile.

"Sure." he replies and I smile. Bella and Edward stand up and walk over to the piano, sitting down. I stay where I am, sitting on the couch with Jasper while Edward starts to play. Jasper takes my hand and I freeze, hearing music for the first time. Edward plays a gentle song, very soft and very happy. I squeeze his hand, realizing how beautiful music is. Jasper leans over and places his lips to my temple as I listen, a smile spreading across my face. Bella is sitting on the bench next to Edward, watching him admiringly. Music - it's not such a mystery anymore. I relax and lay my hand on Jasper's shoulder, cuddling closer to him. Today has been, amazing. One of the best days of my life and I know that I'll never forget it. I wish I could freeze this scene and live it forever. Sitting with Jasper, actually hearing music. It might seem so simple to other people, but this is perfect. This is where I want to be.

Laying my head on Jasper's shoulder while the gentle music comes from the piano. I find myself closing my eyes and feeling completely at ease. I feel the warm, darkness enveloping me and I let consciousness go, actually falling asleep.

_Somewhere in between consciousness and unconsciousness, I can hear people whispering._

_"Is she asleep?" I hear my sister._

_"Yes." Jasper whispers._

_"How is she sleeping?" Bella asks and I don't hear an answer, but I feel myself being lifted. I'm too tired to protest, all the excitement from today taking a toll on me. I feel myself being carried, hearing Jasper's steps. I then feel myself being lowered on to something soft and I inhale, realizing I'm in Jasper's bedroom on the bed. I feel the bed shift as he climbs on, pulling the covers over us._

_"Sweet dreams, my Lily." I hear him whisper before something cold is placed against my forehead. His lips. I fully drown in the comfortable darkness, falling asleep._

_My dream tonight isn't filled with any terrors, giving me hope that there aren't any in the future. Tonight, it's filled with Jasper's face, his voice echoing in my head. That lovely, lovely voice of his._

Opening my eyes, I see the sunlight streaming into Jasper's bedroom. I blink a couple of times to clear up my vision and look around, seeing that I'm alone. I sit up and get off the bed, walking over to the door to Jasper's connected library, peeking in seeing it empty. I frown and walk over to the door, exiting the room. I then see a long, blonde head of hair walking down the hallway away from me.

"Hey, Rosalie." I call and she stops, turning around towards me.

"Yes?" she answers, perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

"Feel free to say no, but, can I borrow some clothes?" I ask and her lips twitch into a smile, nodding.

"Sure. Come on." she says, nodding her head towards her room. I walk over to her, focusing on not moving fast. Okay, you're doing good, Lily. I follow the blonde vampire into her and Emmett's room, widening my eyes when I see it. Emmett let Rosalie do all the decorating. That brawny man really is a teddy bear when it comes to her. The walls are an off-white with lilac accents all over the place. You can't mistake that it's a girls room, and I'll laugh every time I think of Emmett in this room. They have a bed in their room with a white comforter, but I don't expect that they use it for sleeping. I grimace at that thought, and follow her into a connecting room, widening when I see that it's a bigger room that's turned into a closet. Rosalie's clothes are all hanged up neatly to the left, while Emmett's are on the right. She walks over to a part where many, many pants are hanging up. She takes off a pair of jeans and hands them to me. "They might be a little bit, I'll get you a belt." she tells me and I nod. She walks over to a bunch of hanging shirts and pull off a dark green, long-sleeved shirt. I take it from her and she walks over to a wall of shoes. It's amazing how many shoes she has. Her closet it is like a little girl's dream. Rosalie grabs a pair of brown boots and hands them to me, also taking a brown belt out of her drawer. "There you go." she says and I smile.

"Thanks, Rosalie...for staying with me through the change. I really appreciate it." I tell her and her perfectly colored lips twitch into a smile.

"You're welcome, Lily, and, please, call me Rose." she tells me and I nod, walking out of the room with a smile on my face. I walk down the hallway over to the Cullens bathroom. I turn on the light and look up and the mirror, my eyes widening. Usually when I wake up, my hair is comparable to a rat's nest and my eyes are puffy, but now, my hair looks like it barely moved an inch from yesterday, falling in light curls. My face is still as startlingly beautiful as yesterday. I have to scowl when I see my eyes. I really hope this red doesn't stay. Maybe it will change like the other Cullens and turn gold. I hope. I pull myself away from the mirror and pull on the new clothes. I run my hand through my now silky smooth hair and walk out of the bathroom and back into Jaspers bedroom. It's a little weird hearing now. I'll hear some things like the opening and closing of a door, footsteps, hearing the waterfall yesterday, different sounds of the forest, etc. It's like I have to learn what the different sounds are where people have been hearing this since they were born. Everybody is ahead of the game.

I put my clothes from yesterday back and Jasper's room and walk downstairs to find him. I walk down the steps, only hearing footsteps as Esme walks by. She looks up, sees me, and smiles.

"Oh, you're up." she comments and I smile.

"Hey, Esme. Do you know where Jasper is?" I ask and suddenly I feel two arms snake around my waist.

"Here I am." Jasper says softly into my ear. Esme smiles and walks away, leaving us some privacy. I turn around and smile, wrapping my arms around his waist while he wraps his around my shoulders. "Did you sleep well?" he asks and I nod.

"Yes, actually, I did." I tell him and he leans forward placing his lips to my forehead.

"Are you thirsty?" he asks and I sheepishly nod, feeling the burn in my throat. Jasper smiles and takes my hand, walking outside. We both take off into the woods, running through it to hunt and settle my thirst. I have to smile while running, feeling incredible. I've decided that their isn't a better feeling than running through the woods with Jasper, my sanguinem coeunt.

**Hey guys! **

**So, shorter chapter, but next chapter should be longer. If you want to know more about Lily as a hybrid, check out the wiki page. It should answer your questions and if you have anymore, just leave a review or PM me.**

**I feel like Lily and Renesmee are going to bond more because they are both hybrids. Even though Lily has blood flowing through her body, she isn't able to have kids. She's going to be one amazing, protective aunt, though.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	38. PART III: Chapter 13

**Halcyon**

**PART III**

**Chapter 13**

The next week goes by quickly, Jasper takes me out hunting quite a lot to keep my thirst under control. The animal blood isn't that bad, it doesn't satisfy me completely, but it does nourish me and I do feel better after I've hunted.

I don't sleep every night because I don't really need to, I only sleep when I'm tired which isn't that often. I'm confused, because Lacrimosa said that "the storm hasn't passed" but all of my dreams have been about Jasper. Nothing bad seems to be in the future, the near future at least. I guess I should just enjoy it. In the past week, I've also started recognizing the different sounds of things. I have to ask Jasper, which does get a little embarrassing, but hey, at least I can hear.

It's incredibly hard being around Bella. I accidentally breathed in her scent. I didn't mean to, but she caught me off guard and I and inhaled by accident. I immediately ran out of the room and outside, trying to not get a big whiff of her scent. The little bit I got though, I liked. It smelled so delicious and caused my throat to burn for a while after, that Jasper had to take me hunting to calm my lust. It's hard to control yourself when you smell it. It's like something possesses you and you're not in control anymore. The only thing you want, the only thing you can think of, is blood. The sweet scent entices you and draws you in, just like a drug.

Carlisle has said that I should probably just act like I'm still deaf around Charlie. My appearance has changed enough, he might get suspicious if I can miraculously hear. Alice has gotten me many pairs of colored contacts that matched my eye color before, but gives a violet effect because of the crimson in it. They also irritate my eyes for a while till you get used to them. The human lessons continued, I have gotten my speed better, walking normally, I've also "mastered" not breathing, but looking like I am. I'm ready to go home. I think.

"If you feel uncomfortable, just call me or run back here. I'll be in your room, later." Jasper tells me and I nod, understanding. He dips his head down and places his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. I pull away, nuzzling my face into his chest for a couple of seconds before walking over to Edward's Volvo with Edward and Bella in it. I stop breathing as I slide in, hoping the trip goes by fast. Edward is driving us because he ,is going to tell Charlie that he and Bella are getting married. I wonder how that is going to go. Edward pulls away from the Cullen house while I hold my bag from the fight on my lap. Halfway through the ride, I bring it to my face, only smelling my clothes. It's okay, you're almost home. Yeah, and then I have to be careful around Charlie. I just hope that he doesn't question me that much on my clear appearance change.

Edward finally pulls up to the house and I smile at the sight of it, actually happy to see it. I immediately get out of the car, taking a deep breath while I can. I enjoy the scent of the forest and outside, before I see Charlie walk out of the house. Alright, act deaf.

"Hey, Lils." dad greets and I hold my breath as I walk up to the house, slinging my bag over my shoulder. My dad's voice. Not now, just act deaf. I smile at my dad and he frowns as he gets closer to me. "You look different." he says and I just smile shrugging.

"Alice." I tell him, trying to not breath and he nods, studying me. It's hard to not breathe while talking. You're doing good, Lils. I keep encouraging myself, trying to focus.

"Are you okay, Lils?" Don't breathe. I nod quickly.

"Tired." I tell him as I feel Bella and Edward approach behind me. _Please, help me. _I think, hoping Edward gets it.

"Hey, Bells...Edward." he greets and I take this as my cue to leave, walking upstairs and into my room. I turn on my light and close my eyes. You did good. You did good. Calm down, Lil." I take deep breaths, only smelling my room. The familiar scent of my room, only its stronger now. I smile and take off clothes that Alice bought me, putting on pair of grey sweatpants and a white tank top. I walk over to my mirror and look at myself, seeing my violet tinted eyes. I grimace and take out the contacts, sighing at the relief. I try to listen to the conversation downstairs between Charlie, Bella, and Edward, but I can't hear that much of it. Carlisle has noticed that my hearing is that of a normal human now, it's not as sharp as a pure vampire. That's fine, I'm just glad that I can hear. I place my ear to the door, curious to what they're saying.

"Dad, we have something to tell you." Bella starts.

"I knew it...you're pregnant." I can hear dad say and my eyes widen. Why does he jump to that?

"What? No! I'm not...Dad, no." Bella sputters, caught off guard. I can basically see dad now, shamelessly sighing in relief in front of Edward.

"Okay, you're not pregnant." Dad says and then I heard Edward's light voice.

"Chief Swan, I know that it is custom to ask for the father's permission, but I couldn't wait. I asked for Bella's hand in marriage and she agreed." Edward, always formal, tells my dad and I wait for his reaction. I don't hear anything for a couple of minutes, the thought of someone he doesn't like marrying his daughter is probably processing in his brain.

"I should have seen this coming." I hear Charlie says and I raise my eyebrows. Better reaction than what I was expecting. "You're telling your mother." he says and I actually chuckle a bit. He definitely reacted good, I can hear Bella and Edward's laughter downstairs. I sit up off the ground and walk over to my laptop, opening it up. I send a quick email to mom, telling her that I miss her, Jasper is great, and all about the trip Alice took us on. I close my laptop and grab a book off my desk. I open my window to let some fresh air in, I also notice that it calms the lust. Laying down on my bed, I open the book and relax.

I hear the front door close, signaling Edward leaving. I'm not tired, so I open my window and get out, sitting on the small roof outside my window. I never liked to come out here in fear of falling off, but not that I'm practically invincible, I don't care. I lay back and place my hands behind my head, looking up towards the stars, or lack of. The sky was utterly black and cold, just like my mood. I wish I could fast forward time. Get through all of this blood lust stuff. I wonder what it's like for Carlisle, he's around blood every single day as a doctor, but it doesn't bother him. How? Is there some secret that he's not sharing?

I suddenly feel something land on the small roof next to me. Opening my eyes, I'm met with a pair of golden orbs looking down at me.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks and I shrug.

"Taking precautions." I tell him as he visibly sighs, leaning down to help lift me up. We both slip inside my room and lay down on my bed. I bury my head in Jasper's neck as I lay with him, surrounding myself with the familiar musky scent of his. I greedily and shamelessly take big inhales of it, savoring it. It was good when I was a human, but it's like a thousand times more potent as a vampire.

"I don't know how you do it." I admit and I feel him incline his head to look at me.

"Do what, darlin?" he asks.

"Be around humans. I'm too scared to even breathe near them, scared I'm gonna lose control. I can't imagine how Carlisle does it every day at the hospital." I say and Jasper chuckles a bit.

"He'll tell you 'years of practice.'" he says and I gently laugh.

"I'm just scared because I don't want to lose control. I don't want to hurt Bella, or my dad, or anybody. I don't want I to be a monster." I say and realize that it was a mistake. "I don't mean that you-"

"Darlin, I know what you meant. That's why we all hunt animals. We don't want hurt anybody." Jasper says and I nod, burying my face into his neck more. "Are you happy?"

I smile at this question. "Extremely. I've never felt more alive." I tell honestly. "Are you happy?"

"Words cannot express how happy you make me, Lily." Jasper says and I lean forward, placing my lips to his neck.

Yeah, I'm extremely happy as part-vampire. The blood lust is just something that I'll have to work through. It may take years, but I'll get through it. No matter what, I'm too determined. I will get to the point like Carlisle where I am able to be around blood, but it won't bother me. I will.

Jasper and I stay in each other's arms all night and when the sun rises, I sit up and walk over to my closet. I'm going over the Cullens today to help Alice plan for the wedding. That little pixie is over the moon with planning and I figure that I'll help her for Bella's sake to tone down anything too "Alice." This maid of honor thing is going to be tough. August 13. That's the date for their wedding. It's June 25. Me and Alice have _a lot _of work to do.

I grab a long, quarter length sleeve, blue henley, jeans, and my brown ankle boots out of my closet. Jasper comes up behind me, hands on my waist. "I'll be back in a little bit." he says, moving my hair and placing a kiss on my neck. I shiver at the contact and close my eyes, enjoying the fluttering in my heart pick up speed. I turn around and see that he's already gone, compelling me to catch my breath. Damn you, Jasper. I say in my head and smile, taking off my pajamas and changing into my clothes. I grab my small, cosmetic mirror and bring it over to my desk, sitting down. I grab a new pack of contacts from Alice and pop both of them in my eyes, blinking a couple of times as a burning sensation appears. My vision finally clears up and I stand up from the table. I grab my phone off the table as I hear a knock at my front door. I walk downstairs and hold my breath, seeing that the cruiser is gone from the driveway. He probably went fishing because of the news he found out last night.

I open the front door and walk outside with Jasper, right over to his Jeep. I slide in the passenger side as he gets in the driver side, turning to me. "Alice bouncing off the wall. She's excited to start planning." Jasper tells me and I sigh.

"Oh, boy." I say and I see him chuckle, grabbing my hand and placing a kiss on it. Alice and I start planning the wedding. Alice is going a little overboard and I have to tame her for Bella's sake, but I know that it's going to absolutely beautiful. Alice already ordered the invitations already and I'll send them out when they get delivered. She has already ordered the flowers, hired a reverend, got a dress for herself, that pixie is a machine. Rosalie has been helping, too. I've found that Rosalie and I have formed an...interesting bond. I guess you could say that we're friends.

At home, I feel extremely guilty that I have to basically avoid my sister, talking to her only through Alice when we're putting everything together. I hope that she understands that I'm doing this for her safety, but I can see her hurt face every time she comes home and I leave the room. I suspect that Charlie thinks I'm mad at her, but that's definitely not the case. Dinners are the worst. Sitting there not breathing while trying to eat and keep up appearances, not fun. I've found that I can eat food, but it's like eating your least favorite vegetable. Except fruit, I've found that I still love fruit. I usually just make up some short excuse for not coming down (wedding, tired, sick, not hungry.) This is harder than I ever thought it would be and I'm getting sick of it. I want these newborn months gone.

I also feel lonely, I miss my sister and dad, but I _have _to stay away from them. It just sucks. Jasper drops me off at home after another day of planning with Alice. I have the box of invitations in my lap and I have to go to the post office tomorrow. Mom has been emailing me like crazy, wanting to know all the details, but I keep it as vague as possible. Charlie greets me as I enter but I just give him a nod, walking up the stairs and into my room. A little while later, I hear a car pull out of the driveway and I, tentatively, walk downstairs, seeing that he left. I inhale deeply, relishing the air filling my lungs.

Now, I'm sitting in the living room, enjoying the empty house. Bella is out on a "date" with Edward and I find some peace as I'm sitting by myself in the quiet house, reading. I feel that I need to hunt soon, probably tomorrow with Jasper. I want to hunt more so I can get used to it, and to help calm the lust. I'm being extremely careful of not breathing near Bella or Charlie, barely leaving my room if they are home or I'm out with Jasper. I fear for their safety if I was to ever lose control. I can't lose control. Edward is constantly around Bella when I'm home, making sure I won't suddenly attack her. I feel like he's cold towards me now, always on high alert, but I understand. He's just caring for Bella safety living in a house with a newborn vampire.

We have a little over a month left till the wedding and we still have to find Bella a dress and shoes, I have to find a dress, but I might just ask Rose for help with that. We also have to find a band. Hard - yes, impossible - I'm pretty sure Alice can make anything possible. I've noticed how close the short pixie and Riley have gotten. They seem to really care about each other and the other Cullens have forgiven him, but he's not completely out of the woods. It's pretty hard to switch him from human blood to animal blood, but he hasn't had a slip up yet.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and jump, being pulled from my thoughts. I feel myself inhale deeply through my nose, a sweet, mouth-watering scent entering my nose and I can't help but inhale as deep as I can. I turn around and see Bella standing there, looking confused. I feel the fear of dread as my throat burns painfully. I want to scream as the venom stings, practically commanding me to _sink my teeth into my sister's neck and drink her blood, drain her dry, just taste that sweet, delicious blood..._

No. I try to command my vampire side. I cannot do this. I know how I want to live and I _never_ want to feed on a human. I will _never_ taste human blood. I don't care what the lust tells me to do.

"Get away from me." I grit out, fighting the lust. I'm holding back as much as I can. I have to get out of here. I look to my sister, her eyes widening. _Stop breathing, Lily! Calm down._

"Lily, what-" Bella starts but I immediately speed out of the house, running outside to the woods, needing to get away from her.

_Her scent was so enticing. Her blood would probably be so delicious. Maybe the best thing I've ever-_

No! Stop thinking about that! I keep running through the woods, no particular direction in mine, I just need to put as much distance as I can from Bella. I need to get away from her, I just hope that she makes up a good excuse for Charlie. I keep running and running, the wind carrying a scent to me. What is that foul smell?

_A picture is trying to enter my brain and I close my eyes, seeing a wolf. It's one of the wolves from the reservation. The one with silver-colored fur. Paul. His wolf form walks out of the trees to my left, snarling at me._

I open my eyes and look to my left, and a couple of moments later, I hear a low growl. The wolf emerges and my heart drops. I'm on their land and I just broke the treaty. _Oh my God._ I hold my hands up as Paul is snarling at me, his dark eyes burning with anger.

"Paul, wait." I say but the he doesn't listen, he bears his teeth, showing how sharp they are. I can feel my agitation growing, but I try to push it down. No, don't get angry. "Paul, I'm sorry that I'm on your land. I didn't mean to." I tell him but the wolf gets into a crouch. I involuntarily growl, an automatic instinct that I can't control. No, diffuse the situation "Paul, please listen!" I yell out but suddenly, the giant wolf is leaping towards me. My instincts immediately take over and I bare my teeth, growling low in my throat as I'm jumping at him to defend myself.

**Hey guys!**

**How did you like it? I only have one more chapter until we're done with Eclipse and then we start the beginning of the end. Breaking Dawn! Are you guys excited?**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	39. END OF PART III

**Halcyon**

**END OF PART III**

Paul and I collide, surprising myself that I can defend myself against him, even though he's about five times the size of me. We both go rolling down the hill, me trying to hold his snapping snout away from me. I growl as I fight him, trying to keep the wolf away. He's strong. Very, very strong. We're tumbling until we're separated for a bit, both regaining our footing. I actually snarl at him, like an animal. Like a predator. I crouch in a defensive stance that I've seen the Cullens do numerous times.

We both leap at each other again, my predatory abilities taking over my brain, knocking out all sensible thoughts of stopping the fighting. We both go tumbling while I shove Paul off of me with my strength. He's momentarily stunned, before he quickly tackles me. Man, he's fast. I grab his snout and try to push him away, but my grip loosens and Paul dips his head. I feel an incredible pain in my left shoulder before I feel a warmth spreading. I throw Paul from me and look down, seeing that he bit clean through my shoulder, that it caused me to bleed. I'm actually bleeding. I cry out in pain, the wound stinging, but I crouch, ready to defend myself again. Looking up though, I see that it's not needed as Paul stands before me, back in human form. He's looking at me with wide eyes, namely he's looking at my shoulder. Shock registers across his face as he sees that I'm bleeding. A bleeding vampire.

"You're...you're bleeding." he comments and I grit my teeth in pain, grasping my injured shoulder. The wind carries a strong odor as I see Sam and Jake appear, faces intense. Their gazes lock on me and soften, before looking at my injured shoulder in confusion.

"Lily." Sam breathes out, shocked that I'm here, and Jake looks at me confused. Sam turns to Paul, frown on his face. "What happened?"

"She smells like a leech, and she was on our territory." Paul starts defends himself, before turning back to me. "She's bleeding."

Jake walks over to me, looking my shoulder. "I thought you were changed." Jake asks.

"I was." I grit out. Jake frowns, before turning to his alpha.

"Sam, how is this possible?" I wince as a burning sensation stabs my shoulder. _Damn their sharp teeth._

"I...I don't know. Let's take her to Emily's and call Bella." Sam says and I feel him sweep me off my feet, taking off running. My shoulder is burning and I lock my jaw in pain. Paul's teeth cut through my skin like it's nothing. I grimace as I peek down, seeing the deep lacerations in my shoulder through my, now torn, shirt. Looking up, the familiar tiny, wooden house belonging to the wolf girl, Emily Young, comes into view. Sam carries me in the house, Emily appearing as the alpha sets me down on the small couch.

"Lily, what happened?" Emily asks me, taking a look at my shoulder. I hiss a bit as she peels away the torn up, bloody, and dirty shirt away from the wound. "It's already starting to heal."

"Lily, how are you bleeding? Vampires don't bleed, right?" Jake asks and Sam and Paul hang back, waiting for me to explain. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"I am a vampire...well, part vampire anyway. I'm a...hybrid." I tell them and all four of them glance at each other, confused.

"A hybrid?" Paul asks and I nod.

"I found out that I was a Seer. I can see the present, past, and future." I tell them. "The venom combined with my Seer blood and..." _and this is the result._ I trail off gesturing to me.

"You can hear, now?" Jake asks and I nod.

"The venom cured it, but only my sister and the Cullens know...and you guys now. I haven't told my dad, yet." I tell them. I see that Jake and Paul look a little confused and Sam turns towards Jake.

"Jake, why don't you go call Bella." Sam says but Jake narrows his eyes at him. Sam sighs and turns towards Emily, silently asking her to call my sister.

"Jake, do you have the number?" she asks and he nods, both of them walking to the kitchen to the phone. Sam walks over, kneeling in front of me.

"Seers." he starts and I watch him, curious. "I remember the legends about them." Sam says and I smile a bit, the pain receding in my shoulder.

"What are Seers?" Paul asks, but Sam doesn't pay him any mind, he keeps looking at me. The front door swings open and a woman with dark, chin length hair, copper-colored skin, and dark, brown eyes comes in with a familiar face behind her.

"Seth." I smile when I see him and his eyes widen when he sees me, walking right over to sit next to me on the couch.

"Lily, are you okay?" he asks, looking at my shoulder and I nod in response, turning back to Sam.

"What happened?" Leah asks and Paul turns to her.

"She was on our land." Paul simply explains.

"You helped us. Your ancestors." I tell Sam and he nods, knowingly.

"The Cold Ones came looking for Seers, killing them. We tried to hide them." Sam says and I nod. "The brave women came out of hiding and gave their lives to protect us. It would have been worse if they didn't." I turn my head to Sam and smile, happy that he knows the stories of the Seers.

"I remember Ephraim used to tell us about them. How those leeches were hunting innocent women and we protected them." Paul says and I frown. I didn't know that Jake's grandfather talked about Seers.

"Woah, your eyes." Seth comments, moving closer to see my freaky newborn eyes and I smile at the young wolf.

"This isn't how I wanted to do this, but I wanted to say thank you...to both of you." I say, glancing back and forth between Seth and Sam. "I would be dead if it wasn't for you two."

"Our kind owes yours a debt and I couldn't watch you die. Something was telling me that you needed to live, even as a vampire." Sam says and I smile, glancing over to Emily who's on the phone. "Bella?...Hey, it's Emily...Yes, your sister is here...Yeah, she got into a bit of a...disagreement with Paul...Okay, I'll tell her...Bye." I hear Emily talk to my sister and she hangs up the phone, walking back into the room. "Jasper is coming to pick you up." and I hear a scoff after she tells me this, turning my head to Leah Clearwater.

"Great, more of them." Leah snaps and I involuntarily growl, deep in my chest. It's just a natural reaction when someone talks ill about the people I love, _especially _Jasper. I would fight all of these wolves in this room for him, no matter how futile it would be.

"Leah." Sam warns and she huffs, but stays quiet.

"So, you're only half leec-...vampire." Jake speaks up and I nod my head yes.

"Yeah, my heart still pumps blood. But, I do drink animal blood." I tell them, feeling relief as my shoulder keeps healing. "I really am sorry for coming onto the land. I almost lost control of my thirst and I needed to get away from the house as quickly as possible. I didn't mean to cross the treaty line. I didn't even know where I was going, but I didn't want to hurt Bella..."

"Lily, it is okay. You _are_ allowed on our land." Sam says and I frown.

"I am?" I ask at the same time Leah says "She is?"

"Yes." Sam says, a pointed look to Leah "...because of your kind, some of us are here today. They saved our ancestors from the Cold Ones. My pack will always have loyalty to you as a Seer, Lily." Sam tells me and I blink in surprise.

"Thank you, Sam." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"No, thank you, Lily." he says and I smile.

"Thank you, for helping me. Paul, I'm real sor-" I start but he shakes his head.

"No, don't worry about it. You tried to talk to me, but I didn't want to listen. Truth is, you don't smell half as bad as one of them." he jokes and I smile, nodding. "I'm sorry about biting you, though."

"It's okay." I tell him and turn to Seth who is still sitting next to me. "I gotta thank you, Seth. For getting Victoria off of me." Seth blushes under my thanks and shakes his head.

"It was nothing. I'm just glad that you're okay." Seth says and I can see out of the corner of my eyes, Leah rolling her eyes. What is her problem? I can see all the wolves turn towards the door of the house, their noses crinkling and I actually hear a low growl.

"He's here." Jake says, a bitter edge to his voice.

"No one leave this room until Lily and Jasper are gone, got it?" Sam commands his pack and they all nod, obeying the command of their alpha. I stand up, the lacerations on my shoulders now only small scrapes. Sam and I walk out of the small house, standing next to each other as a familiar Jeep skids to a halt, Jasper swinging the door open and hurrying over to me, cupping my face. His golden eyes are filled with worry, until he sees my torn, bloody, and dirty shirt and his eyes widen before darkening with anger. He turns to the wolf next to me.

"Who? Who bit her?" Jasper asks Sam, his face dark while the alpha stands his ground.

"It was just a small disagreement. Lily is allowed in our territory." Sam says and I wrap my arm around Jasper's waist, squeezing it.

"Jasper, I'm fine. Let's just go." I assure him, pulling him away. Jasper looks over at me and I nod. "Please." he reluctantly moves, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Thank you, Sam."

"You are welcome back any time, Lily." Sam says and I smile, nodding. Jasper and I walk back to the Jeep, Jasper opening up my side for me. I slide in the car as he walks to his side, sliding in. He keeps an intense expression on his face. He pulls away from Emily's house and speeds down the road, going well over the limit. I keep glancing over to him, seeing his iron grip the steering wheel and his jaw locked.

"Jasper, I'm not hurt." I tell him, but he doesn't answer me. He just speeds all the way back to the Cullens house. We sit in silence for the whole ride, me feeling Jasper's anger radiating off him and I don't know if it's directed towards me. I used to be content with the silence, but now that I've gotten used to hearing, I hate it. Jasper pulls into the road leading to the Cullens house and speeds down it, skidding to a halt in front of the house. He shuts off the car and I open the door, sliding out. Jasper follows and walks over to me in a flash, lifting my shirt under the blood section. "Jasper. I'm fine." I tell him, my voice stern and he sighs, shaking his head.

"Why would you run into the woods? Across the treaty line for christ's sake!" Jasper hisses and I sigh, keeping my emotions calm.

"Bella startled me and I smelled her. She just smelled so good and I-I..I panicked. I just...ran. Before I know it, there's a giant wolf snarling and attacking me." I say, seeing him stiffen up in anger, this time directed towards Paul. "It was my fault, I technically broke the treaty." I tell him, trying to calm him down.

"_He_ bit you. The _mutt_ actually hurt you." he says and I shake my head.

"I'm not hurt. I'm fine, really. Please, stop worrying. I just want to get cleaned up." I tell Jasper and he brings his cold hands up to cup my face.

"You know that I'll never stop worrying about you. Never." he says and I bring my hands up to hold his wrists while he leans in, placing his lips to mine. I know that he'll never stop worrying about me, just like I'll always worry about him. We both pull apart and walk hand in hand into the house. As we enter, I hear a booming voice interrupt the relatively silent house.

"What smells like dog?" Emmett yells, following the scent and frowning when he sees me. "What happened to you, Lil?" he asks and I sigh.

"I, uh...got in a fight with a werewolf." I tell him and his eyes widen in delight.

"Oh, hell yeah!" he says, reaching out his fist. I smile and pound it with mine. "Which one was it?" he asks.

"Paul." I tell him and his smile even widens.

"My little sister is a badass." he says, ruffling my hair while I roll my eyes. Carlisle comes walking into the room, his brow furrowed.

"Lily, are you hurt?" he asks me, eyeing my blood shirt. Okay, I really need to change, so this question will stop being asked.

"I just got in...scuffle with Paul. He bit me and it caused me to bleed. I told them about the whole...Seer/vampire/hybrid mess and they understood. I'm actually allowed on their land, now." I tell the blonde Cullen. "Carlisle, I thought that my skin would be durable, at least be to an extent." he nods in response.

"Your skin will be very hard to puncture, but wolves were made to hunt and kill us. That, plus your Seer half, caused him to be able to pierce your skin and you having blood in your veins, made you bleed. You healed though, yes?" he asks and I nod.

"I almost lost control today." I admit, guilty and ashamed of myself. I feel Jasper wrap his arm around me, while I feel a wave of calm.

"Bella told us, but you _didn't._ You got out of there. You showed _great_ control, Lily." Carlisle tells me and I force a smile, still not completely happy with myself.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Jasper says softly in my ear. I nod, both of us walking upstairs. My shoulder has completely healed up, no sign that there as ever a cut there in the first place. So, I _can_ heal myself. We walk down the hallway to Jasper's room where we pass Rosalie. She widens her eyes when she sees me, crinkling her nose as she smells the wolf and blood on me.

"What happened?" she asks and I sigh.

"I got in a fight with a wolf." I tell her and she gently grabs my shoulder, checking it.

"He bit you?" she asks, appalled. I nod in response and her eyes darken. "Those _dogs _are really irritating." she says before crinkling her nose even more. "By the way, you should get a shower. You smell repulsive...no offense, of course." I crack a smile at this and nod.

"Thanks, Rose." I say and she smiles, walking around us.

"Do I really smell _that_ bad?" I ask Jasper and he nods.

"It wouldn't keep me away from you, though." he says and I smile, shaking my head.

"Thanks." I tell him and he smiles. Jasper hands me one of his shirts since my jeans are still intact, but my shirt has no hope. I walk into the Cullens bathroom and start it, stripping off my clothes and getting in. I feel much better after the shower and I stand in front of the mirror, seeing no evidence of a wolf bite. Thank you, healing powers. I smile and dry myself off changing into Jasper's shirt and bringing it to my nose. God, I love his smell.

The next day, I sneak back up into my room, undetected. I feel extremely guilty, almost losing control, but I'm also determined. I will get better control. I will be able to handle blood. I don't talk to Bella that day, not even being able to look at her in guilt. I can't express how sorry I am. She is hanging out with Edward, and I have a very important task to accomplish today.

Walking into the Forks post office with Jasper, I realize that once I mail out these invitations, everything is going to change. My sister is going to get married to Edward and then she will become a vampire. Then I won't want to constantly kill her and drink her blood.

Maybe that is the storm that Lacrimosa is talking about, my sister as a newborn. Or is there something else coming? I can't help but think that maybe the Volturi is up to something. Bella will become a vampire soon and everything will be at peace.

Walking over to the blue slot, I slide in each of the invitations, looking at who they're addressed to. _Denali - Alaska. Mr. and Mrs. Phil Dwyer - Jacksonville. Miss Jessica Stanley. Miss Angela Webber. Mr. Michael Newton. Mr. Eric Yorkie. Mr. Jacob Black._ I slide in some more for family and friends, until I get to one that neither entails.

_Volterra, Italy._

I stare at the invitation for a couple of moments before sliding it in. There, maybe we'll finally get some peace from those vermin.

Looking over to Jasper I smile, taking his hand and walking out of the post office. Maybe the storm hasn't passed, yet. Maybe it's still brewing. Maybe something is coming in the future and maybe it's going to be big. But, I'll be ready. _We'll_ be ready. I'm a Cullen, and we protect our family. _No matter what._

**Hey guys!**

**Decided to post this early! This is the last chapter in Part III and the we move on to Part IV. I've already written the first couple of chapters, so I'll post that tomorrow and then probably the first chapter.**

**I've finally explained the connection with the wolves which you were wondering about. Sam feels like he owes Lily's kind a debt, so she is always allowed on their land and the Uley pack will always be loyal to her. I hope you like the friendship she is building with Seth! He's one of my favorite characters.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	40. PART IV: Prologue

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Prologue**

_"If you have a sister and she dies, do you stop saying you have one? Or are you always a sister, even when the other half of the equation is gone?"_

Here I am, someplace that I never thought I'd be. Holding my sister's bloody, broken, and frail body in my arms. She's cold. She's way too cold. Rosalie took the little one away and Edward bit Bella, hopefully the venom is flowing. It has to. I look down at my sister's face, her eyes closed. Her mouth open, but she's not breathing. I gently stroke her sunken in cheeks, and her cold, sweaty forehead. There's blood everywhere. There's blood all over me, but I don't want it. I feel disgusted by it.

Edward and Carlisle went outside to deal with the impending problem. I don't even know where Jake went. I do know that the wolves are coming, but I chose to stay here, with my dead sister. Bella has been with me since birth, and I'm scared of a life without her. I _can't _live without her. I hear the snarling and growls through the window and a course of anger runs through my whole body, making me grit my teeth.

I stand up, gently laying my sister back on the bed. The tears are rolling freely down my cheeks as I walk outside and see the wolves fighting with my family. There's too many wolves against the three vampires. Why are they fighting? At a time like this.

No.

No more pain.

No more suffering.

No more agony.

No more death.

No more.

"Stop it."


	41. PART IV: Chapter 1

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Chapter 1**

"Uh, you just have to break them in." I hear Alice tell Bella as she practices walking in heels, stumbling in the process. Bella plus heels - not a good combination. I sigh and shake my head, lifting up the bench off the ground like it weighs nothing, because to me, it does. I haul it up on my shoulder as Carlisle and Jasper grab the other ones and walk in front of me, leading the way.

"I _have_ been breaking them in. For three days. Can't I just go barefoot?" Bella asks and I smile, carrying the bench past them.

"It might be safer. Bella could trip and start a domino effect." I put in my two cents, and I hear Emmett chuckle behind me as he carries a large tree trunk.

"You're not helping, Lily!" Alice yells as Bella gives me an exasperated look. In the past month and a half, I've gotten better in my control, which Carlisle is very impressed with as he says my development is pretty advanced. Being around humans is a lot easier, which is good because I'll be surrounded by some of them tomorrow. My eyes have gone to a normal-ish color. The crimson ring has faded to a deep amber, making me look semi-normal. I happen to like my "hybrid eyes" as I call them. Jasper likes them, as well. He always says that they're unique. I'm thankful for them changing, because I couldn't stand to wear those contacts anymore.

I've also become known as the "town miracle" by an irritating few. _The girl who could hear again! _I had to tell my dad, because I was sick of acting deaf. I had to act surprised when I woke up one morning with my hearing. He was overjoyed, as was Bella - of course, she was acting along with me. It was one of the best acting performances in the history of ever, if I do say so myself. I called mom on the phone, though, all she did was cry. It did bring tears to my eyes, hearing her voice for the first time. I also know that tomorrow will be the last time that I ever see her. I try to not think about it, though. I can't think like that.

The wedding is in less than twenty-four hours, and Bella is surprisingly calm. Dad is...taking it in stride, I guess. Inside, I think that he's freaking out. Tomorrow, his oldest daughter gets married and we leave for "college" soon. I've been trying to spend as much time with him as I can, but making sure that he's safe. Always making sure that he's safe from his half-vampire daughter.

"I'm just thinking it's a little much, you know?" Bella starts, snapping me out of my thoughts, but Alice sternly shakes her head. "The dress and the shoes and all of this."

"No, it's exactly enough. Tomorrow will be perfect." Alice promises.

"Where do you want them boss?" Emmett asks Alice.

"On either side of the aisle." Alice says and I see Rosalie carrying a giant tree stump.

"What aisle?" the blonde vampire asks and Alice groans in frustration. Riley walks by, carrying another bench over. He has to stay hidden tomorrow, Charlie knows what he looks like and it would be a little suspicious if he suddenly showed up to the wedding, after missing for a year. He and Alice are actually planning on taking a trip after the wedding, to spend some time together.

"Does no one have vision?" Alice asks frustrated. I smile and shake my head, seeing Bella as she takes off the heels and puts converse back on. I follow Carlisle and Jasper over to the right side of the aisle, dropping the bench behind theirs. Jasper turns to me and smiles, placing his lips against mine in a quick kiss, his golden-colored eyes shining. We walk down the aisle, grabbing the flowered arch and setting it up as Emmett carries over another giant tree trunk. Alice starts commanding all of us like a dictator and I smile at the pixie. Riley walks over to her and lays his hands on her shoulders, calming her down.

A couple of hours later, we finally finish setting everything up for tomorrow. Jasper walks over to me and smiles. "I'm gonna get going. You have a bachelor party to go to." I tell him and he smiles. "There are no strippers involved or anything like that, right?" I ask, a twinge of jealousy twisting my gut and he smirks. God help the girl who even _thinks _about looking at Jasper.

"Why? Would you be jealous?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Jealous? No..." I say, before putting on my "predator" face as I call it. "Pissed off - oh, yeah." I tell him and Jasper smiles pulling me close.

"No, there are no strippers. Some mountain lions, a bear or two..." Jasper says and I smile, looking right up at his face. "Besides, _no one _could ever compare to you, darlin." he says, dipping his head to place a kiss on my nose. My smile widens as I bury my face in his chest.

"Well, you have fun. I'll see you tomorrow." I say and Jasper smiles, capturing my lips with his own. Jasper has been helping me out this last month and a half with controlling my thirst. He takes me out hunting a lot to ease the burn in my throat. I've told Carlisle about my diet when I'm at home. I can eat regular food, but I still prefer to drink blood. I do eat fruit, though, especially apples. I guess it's because it's natural, and I can pretty much smell and taste all the chemicals and artificial flavoring they put in other things. Ugh, gross. Not exactly appetizing.

"Have fun at your party." I tell Jasper and he smiles. I turn around and run into the woods, starting my trek home. I actually like to run home from the Cullens, the trip helps clear my head and the fresh air feels amazing.

As I'm running, I think about tomorrow. I don't know if Jake is going to make an appearance. I hope he does, it would mean an awful lot to Bella. I also know that Seth is invited with his mother and Billy Black. Seth tells Bella that Jake is almost a recluse, never phasing out of his wolf form. He's also been staying in northern Canada. He just has to understand, it was her choice, and she chose Edward. I know for a fact that she loves Jake, and he'll always have a special place in her heart. It'll never go away, but Edward is _the one._

I approach the house, seeing the cruiser gone from the driveway. Charlie must be out, in fear of being too emotional with Bella's last night in this house. I walk in the small house and up the stairs into my room. I'm actually feeling quite tired tonight, I might get a few hours of sleep. I suspect it's from all the setting up. Tomorrow is going to be perfect, Alice will make sure of it. One thing I'm dreading - the "maid of honor speech." I don't really have anything ready, so I think I'm just going to wing it. Hopefully I won't embarrass myself too much. Looking outside, I see the sun has completely set, the sky completely dark, the full moon illuminating the night. Peaceful.

I hear a very light thump coming from Bella's room and frown. I get up and walk out in the hallway, over to my sister's door. I knock on it before I walk in, seeing Edward sitting on the bed with Bella.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask Edward and he goes to answer, but a voice beats him to it.

"Lily, throw him out!" I hear Emmett outside and I laugh, walking over to the bed.

"Come on, you'll see her tomorrow. Out, out, out!" I shoo Edward away and he chuckles, climbing out the window and jumping down. I suddenly see Jasper by Bella's window, charming smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll give him back in plenty of time, and I promise you - there will be no strippers. Your sister would ring my neck if there was." he says and I chuckle, walking over to him.

"Let's go!" I hear Emmett and roll my eyes, kneeling down to Jasper.

"Shut up, Emmett." I growl and then smile at Jasper. "Have fun." I tell him, a bit of sarcasm laced in my voice before I lean forward and peck his lips. He smiles and jumps off the roof, the three brothers running off into the woods. I smile and turn towards my sister still in her bed. I smile and walk over, sitting at the end of it. Bella scent, it still entices me, but it's not so bad anymore. I'm still extra careful, though. Just in case.

"So, Mrs. Cullen..." I start and she smiles. "Are you excited?" I ask her and she shrugs.

"I guess so." she says, completely nonchalant. I just sit there for a couple of moments, smiling at her.

"I can't believe that you're getting married." I say and she smiles, looking down.

"Yeah, I know." She simply says, her face a little nervous.

"Do you think that Jake is going to show up?" I ask her and she looks up at me, her brown eyes holding sadness in them.

"I don't know...I hope so. I want him there." she tells me and I nod.

"Who knows, maybe he'll make an appearance. But, you should get to bed." I say, feeling tired myself. She glances over to the digital clock on her table and nods.

"Yeah, got a big day tomorrow." she says, a bland expression on her face, while her voice is laced with sarcasm.

"Tomorrow will be perfect. And I'm going to be right by your side." I tell her and she smiles. A true genuine smile.

"Good, because I can't do this without you, Lil." she says and I smile, shaking my head.

"You won't have to, Bells. I'm always here, no matter what." I tell her, meaning ever word. We both move at the same time, our brains connected. I pull my sister in for a hug, not inhaling. I feel comfort hugging her, though. I hope that she feels the same. I'm always going to be here for my sister. _No matter what. _

"Goodnight, Bells." I say, once we pull back.

"Night, Lils." she replies and I get up, switching the light switch off on the wall. She climbs under her covers and I close the door, walking back to my room. Closing my door, I walk over to my closet and grab the one shouldered, purple dress that I'll wear tomorrow, still in its dust bag. I grab the silver heels Rosalie lent me and put them in my messenger bag. Yawning, I walk over to the wall and switch off the light, walking over to my bed and climbing under the covers. Closing my eyes, I let the comfortable blackness welcome me in as I drift off to sleep.

_Screams. Painful screams. I can't see anything, it's too blurry._

_"Rosalie, get the morphine." an urgent voice says. Edward._

_"There's no time, he's dying." Rosalie says, holding a scalpel._

_"Get him out, now!" Bella screams in frustration and pain, before there's an agony filled cry with pain. I can see her face as I sit next to her, squeezing her hand. Her face is sunken in, shadows under her eyes, lips chapped, her usual warm brown eyes are empty._

_"Bella, focus. Keep your heart beating." Jake says and I turn towards my brother-in-law._

_"Edward, help him! Get him out!" I scream at him, seeing his face before he down looks at something. I inhale through my nose, and I smell blood, but I don't even want it. In fact, the smell is sickening to me. There's too much of it. Too much. Way too much._

Shooting up out of bed with a gasp, I widen my eyes. A cold sweat drenching my body. I've never had that dream before. Who's dying? What happens to Bella? Why does she look like that? What is going to happen? I feel a shiver run down my spine. That dream was incredibly...scary. I was feeling fear course through my body during it. Someone was dying. They said he.

Jasper?

No, no. He can't die. There is no way that he is dying in the near future. I won't allow it. Shaking my head of that insane thought, I see the sky is already light. Looking over at the clock, I see that it's eight in the morning. Time to get up. I pull myself out of bed and over to my closet, pulling on a pair of black leggings and a grey, tunic henley. Pulling on my black converse, I grab a brush off my table and brush my long, brown locks out as they fall in loose waves. I grab my Cullen crest and clasp it around my neck and glance at the clock. Jasper is picking me up at eight-thirty and Bella is going to drive herself. Rosalie offered to do my hair and makeup for me - thank God.

I walk over to Bella's room, quietly opening it but surprised to find her awake, staring at the ceiling. She shifts her eyes over to me as I enter. "Morning. Just checking on you. Jasper will be here soon to pick me up." I tell her and I notice the look on her face. "You okay?" I ask and she snaps out of her little daze, nodding.

"Yeah, just...bad dream." she tells me and I feel my gut twist. Seems like we both had bad dreams last night. "I'm fine, though."

"You sure?" I ask, frowning and she nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you later." she tells me and I nod, eyeing her. Whatever that dream was about, must have really shook her up.

"Alright. Maybe try to go back to sleep for a little. Alice will freak if you didn't get enough beauty sleep." I reply and she cracks a smile. I close the door and walk back to my room, grabbing my dress and bag, slinging the latter over my shoulder. I walk past my dad's room, towards the stairs, seeing the door is closed. I'm assuming that he's still asleep and in a dream world, where Bella isn't getting married and Edward Cullen doesn't exist. I smile at the thought and walk downstairs, hanging my dress up by the door. I sit down on the couch to wait for Jasper, answering a text from my mom about directions to the Cullens house. When I hear a knock at the door, I stand up and open it up to see Jasper standing there.

"Good morning, darlin." he says, leaning forward to peck my lips.

"Morning." I reply, grabbing my dress. "How was the 'bachelor party?'" I ask him and he reaches forward, taking the dress for me. He frowns when he sees my face. He reaches out and takes my hand in his.

"Are you okay?" he asks and I nod, not wanting to talk about that awful dream just yet. This is Bella's day and I'm not putting a damper on anything.

"Yeah, just couldn't get a good night's rest." I tell him and he frowns, looking at me suspiciously.

"Are you sure, Lily?" he asks and I squeeze his hand in mine, nodding.

"Really, I'm fine. Let's go. Is Alice freaking out?" I ask him, changing the subject. We walk outside and Jasper hangs my dress up in the back of the Jeep.

"She's running around like a chicken with its head cut off. She needs your help." he tells me and I nod, knowingly. I smile, thinking about small, pixie Alice, running around and ordering tall, brawny workers around.

"Well, then let's hurry, so she won't agitate too many people." I comment and Jasper laughs, bringing my hand up to his mouth, placing a kiss on it. He pulls out of the driveway and drives the road, heading towards the Cullens house. We arrive there quickly and Jasper parks the Jeep in the garage. I slide out of the passenger side and we walk in the house, Alice immediately running over to me.

"Oh, thank goodness that you're here!" Alice says and I turn back to Jasper, taking my dress with a quick peck on the lips, following Alice upstairs. She brings me into Rosalie's bedroom, which is the getting ready room, because it has the biggest vanity. I hang my dress up next to theirs and put my bag down that holds my shoes. "Come on, you're my only hope. No one seems to know what they're doing." Alice comments and I smile, following her outside.

**Hey guys!**

**So, what did you think? I think that I am going to split Breaking Dawn into two parts, just like the movie, because I really like how they did it. I'm really excited to start writing this and I already have a couple of chapters written.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	42. PART IV: Chapter 2

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Chapter 2**

The Cullens and I help set up the tables and chairs, putting the centerpieces on them. When I look over to the aisle, I see that it really does look perfect. Carlisle and Esme are helping direct some of the workers and Emmett is carrying over another table. I place another centerpiece on the table, when I hear Alice.

"Lily, it's time to get ready!" The pixie calls me and I turn around, walking into the house. I follow her up the stairs into Rosalie's room, seeing her stand by her vanity in a short purple robe. I take a seat on the chair as she moves to stand behind me. Rosalie brushes out my hair and then loosely curls it, pulling it back into a half-up/half-down hairstyle, letting some pieces frame my face. When she's done, she moves on to doing my makeup. She moves very fast and as she's putting on my lipstick, Bella walks into the room. I notice that she has dark shadows under her eyes, looking like she got no sleep last night. Probably nervous.

"What did I say about beauty sleep?" Alice snaps at Bella who shrugs.

"Sorry. Bad dream. Maybe it's wedding jitters." Bella says, offering an explanation.

"All done." Rosalie says to me, smiling. She moves out-of-the-way of the mirror and I see myself, a smile curving my lips. Rosalie is a miracle worker. My hair is gorgeous, falling to my ribs in light, silky curls while it's pulled back with one of her jeweled clips. My makeup has been done to perfection, much like Rosalie's _every single day_. I turn to the blonde vampire and smile.

"Thank you, Rose. You're a miracle worker." I tell her and she smiles, nodding.

"No problem, I got a good canvas to work with." she replies. Bella walks over to sit down at the vanity. "Do you need some help? I could do her hair." Rosalie asks Alice and I raise my eyebrows, surprised as does Bella. Rosalie doesn't _hate _Bella, but she's not exactly president of the fan club.

"Really?" Bella asks, a little skeptical and Rosalie smiles.

"Please. I'm not offended by your choice of groom." Rosalie says and I smile.

"Just my blatant lack of respect for mortality." Bella comments and Rosalie nods, walking over to Bella and brushing out her hair.

"Essentially." she says.

"Weddings! They bring everyone together." Alice says and I laugh, sitting down and watching those two work their magic on my sister. I watch as they pull her hair back into a low bun, braiding two pieces that disappear into the bun. Alice looks towards the door and then back to me. "Renée is here." she says and I stand up, walking out the door. I walk down the stairs and see mom in the living room, talking to Esme. She sees me and immediately hurries over. I smile and walk towards her, meeting my mom in the middle for a tight hug. I can immediately tell that she's crying.

"Mom, _please_ stop crying." I laugh and she pulls back, sure enough, there are tears in her blue-green eyes. The same color of my eyes, well, minus the amber ring around my pupil.

"Oh, honey, I'm just so happy." she replies, wiping her eyes and I smile. I focus on not breathing too much, but I can breathe around her. It's not so bad now that I have control. She looks me up and down and smiles. "Baby, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks, mommy." I reply and then I see dad enter the Cullens house, in his suit and tie.

"Chief Swan." Carlisle greets, extending his hand and dad takes it with a polite nod.

"Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen." he greets and Esme gives him a warm smile. "Hey, Renée." he says, walking over. He stops when he sees me and a small smile twitching at his lips. "Lily, you look beautiful."

I immediately smile, and see that my dad is trying to remain stony. "Thanks, dad." I reply.

"Where's your sister?" Mom asks, looking around.

"Rose and Alice are doing her hair and makeup. Come on." I say, leading them over to the stairs.

"Hey, are those graduation caps?" I hear dad ask, pointing at the wall. I turn around and nod while dad just looks at them, confused.

"Huh! How creative!" Mom comments and I smile.

"Or weird." Dad mutters, looking confused.

"Dad." I warn him through gritted teeth, and he shrugs. I lead both them up the stairs and over to Rosalie's room. When I open the door and walk through, only mom is following behind me. Rosalie and Alice move out of the line of sight and mom finally gets to see Bella.

"Hey, mom." Bella says, her hair and makeup done. I have to smile when I see how beautiful she looks.

"Oh my Gosh! You're so beautiful. Oh, honey." Mom says, the waterworks starting again. "Crap, my mascara!" Alice quickly hands her a tissue and mom nods in thanks. I chuckle and look towards the door. Where did dad go? "Charlie, get in here!" Mom yells and dad peeks his head through the door.

"You sure, I don't wanna..." he says, tentatively walking into the room. He walks in, looking a little uncomfortable in his suit. "I know, I look hot." he comments and that's the ice breaker, causing all of us to laugh. Mom pulls out a gift box, handing it to Bella.

"We thought you needed something blue." Mom tells her and Bella opens it, revealing a jeweled hair comb with gorgeous sapphires.

"And something old, besides you mother." Dad comments and mom looks over to him, annoyed.

"Dad!" I exclaim and he looks over to me, smirking at his little joke.

"Nice." Mom says, shaking her head.

"It was grandma Swan's, but we added the sapphires." Mom says and I walk over to Bella, looking at the clip with her. It's absolutely gorgeous.

"It's beautiful you guys. Wow. Thank you so much." Bella comments, completely genuine.

"It's your first family heirloom. Pass it on to your daughter, and her daughter." Mom says as she starts to cry again and I hand her another tissue.

"I love it." Bella says, looking a little uncomfortable with the "daughter" part. Mom walks over to Bella to kiss her, only to be stopped by Alice.

"No! No smudging my masterpiece." Alice says and I chuckle at the pixie as mom nods. "Oh, she's right." Mom says, nodding and Alice claps, excitedly.

"Okay, time for the dress!" she exclaims, walking over to closet.

"I'll see you out there." Charlie says, walking out of the room, awkwardly.

"I'm gonna go find Phil." Mom says, placing a kiss on my temple. I smile at her and she walks out of the room. Alice grabs the dress and Bella stands up, walking over to it. We both help my sister slip into it and I start buttoning up the back of the beautiful dress. I then grab the dainty clip out of the box and walk over to Bella. She turns around and I put the clip into her hair, right above the bun as Alice walks over, attaching the veil to it.

"Okay, you're all done. Now _we_ need to get ready." Alice says and I nod, grabbing my purple dress and taking it out of the dust bag. I quickly slip it on in Rosalie's closet and then step into the silver heels. Zipping it up in the side, I adjust my hair and walk out, seeing Bella still looking at herself in the mirror, her brows furrowed. Poor girl looks sick. Alice and Rosalie don't really notice, as they're finishing getting ready. I need to talk to my sister. Once they have their dresses and shoes on, I turn to them.

"Hey, could I have a minute alone with my sister?" I ask and they both nod. "Sure." Alice says, both of them walking out of the room. When they're gone, I turn back to my sister, who looks like she's about to throw up.

"Tell me what's on your mind, right now." I order my sister and she turns to me.

"I'm getting married." she says and I laugh, while nodding my head.

"Yes, I know. I helped plan this." I joke and she forces a smile. "Bella, are you happy?" I ask her and she nods her head yes.

"I'm just...nervous." she tells me and I frown.

"Why are you nervous? What is there to be nervous about?" I ask and she sighs, looking down.

"This is just so much. I would have been happy going to a courthouse or something, but all of this. And all those people out there. I just..." Bella says and I take her hands.

"Hey, who cares about everyone else. It's not our wedding, it's just you and Edward." I tell her and this seems to calm her down a bit. "Pretend like no one is there...because that's how you act when you're around him anyway." I joke and she cracks a real smile. "Bella, you look beautiful. Out there is beautiful, everyone looks beautiful...but, it doesn't matter. All that matters is you and Edward. That's how it always is."

Bella takes a deep breath, letting out and giving me a small smile. "Thanks, Lily. I'm really lucky to have a sister like you." she says and I smile, pulling her in for a hug.

"Nah, I'm the one who is lucky." I tell her as I pull back. "Now, come on, you got a groom waiting for you." She smiles and takes a deep breath. I leave the room, giving her some alone time and walk down the stairs. I see dad waiting alone with Carlisle, who I'm walking down the aisle with because he is Edward's Best Man. Carlisle looks up and smiles at me as I approach.

"You look very nice, Lily." he comments and I smile.

"Thank you, Carlisle. You do too." I reply and turn around when I hear heels, seeing Bella walk down the stairs. Turning to my dad, I see that his face is getting a little emotional at seeing her. I smile as she walks over to us, her face a little uncomfortable.

"You look beautiful, Bells." Dad comments and she smiles.

"Thanks, dad." she replies. I look outside, seeing everyone taking their seats. I can also see some family friends of ours and distant relatives, taking their seats.

It's happening. My sister is getting married.

"It's starting." Carlisle says and we line up to walk. The music starts and Carlisle and I walk down the aisle. I see some family smile at me and I return it. I also see Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Angela - who are all looking at me wide-eyed. Yeah, I guess, I have changed a little bit since graduation. I just ignore their stares and see Mom and Phil are smiling at me in the crowd. I smile back at both of them, and Carlisle and I walk further down the aisle. There's so many humans here, and I have to hold my breath. Just until we get to our seats. I look up Edward waiting at the end for Bella, looking a little impatient, but my eyes catch on something much, much more appealing to me.

Jasper is standing next to Esme, looking as handsome as ever in a tux, beaming at me. My heart flutters at the sight and I blush, smiling at him. Carlisle and I finally get to the end, and walk over to the Cullens in the front row. I take my spot to Jasper, who takes my hand and brings his mouth to my ear.

"You look absolutely stunning, darlin." he gently whispers and I blush even deeper, looking over to him. He smiles and leans forward, placing his lips to my cheek. I then hear the music start for Bella and turn around, seeing my sister and my dad walking down the aisle. She hasn't looked up, yet, but I smile at how beautiful she looks. She finally raises her brown eyes, and looks at her groom - I can practically see all of her worries melting away. I shift my eyes and take a quick glance to Edward - who's got a smile curving his lips, completely taken by Bella's beauty. I watch her as she walks down, brown-eyes glazed over. There it is, we're not here anymore. Her and Edward are in their own little world. Bella finally let's everything go.

Seeing her walk down the aisle, _my older sister_ walking down the aisle to her wedding. Every single moment flashes through my mind that I've had the honor of spending with her. All the times she protected me, cared for me, held me when I was sad, laughed with me, cried with me, joked with me. I can't help but feel like it's not going to be the same anymore. She's stepping into a new chapter, and I don't want to be left behind.

Before I know it, I feel warm tears rolling down my cheeks, watching her and I let out a shaky breath. Bella, my sister, is getting married. I can feel Jasper squeeze my hand and I look over to him. He gives me a smile and wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer and I lean my head against him. He places his lips to my head, kissing it which helps me feel better. Bella finally reaches Edward and he smiles as Dad gives her away to him. Bella and Edward can't keep their eyes from each other and we all sit down, Minister Webber speaking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan." he starts and turns to Edward. "Please, repeat after me." Bella and Edward exchange their beautiful vows, their eyes glued to each other.

"I love you." Edward says.

"I love you too." Bella replies and they smile.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." the minister says and Edward and Bella lean in, kissing. All of our family and friends stands and claps as I wipe away a few stray tears from my cheeks. I look over to Jasper and he leans forward, placing his lips against mine in a quick kiss. Smiling, I watch as Edward and Bella walk down the aisle. Now as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. No longer Bella Swan. Everyone else gets up to go to the reception, but Jasper and I hang back for a little.

My sister is now Bella Cullen. She's married. I wipe some stray tears away and walk with Jasper over to the reception area, where all the guests are mingling. We pass by Jessica, Angela, Mike, and Eric, giving them a smile and a wave. Mike stares at me wide-eyed, giving me a small wave while watching me walk away.

"Do you guys notice anything different about Lily?" I hear Angela ask.

"You mean how she became totally hot since we graduated." Mike says and I roll my eyes, weaving through the crowd. I turn back to see Jasper glaring over his shoulder a little bit to Mike, causing me to chuckle a bit. My mom and Phil walk up to us, mom still dabbing her eyes.

"Hey, Jasper." Mom greets him and Jasper bows his head, respectively.

"Hello, Mrs. Dwyer-" he starts but my mom cuts him off, softly laughing.

"Oh, please, call me Renée." My mom says and I raise my eyebrows. "This is my husband, Phil." she says and Phil extends his hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Jasper says and Phil smiles at the "sir."

"You too. How you doing, kid?" he asks me and I nod.

"I'm doing good, thanks." I reply and I see Seth Clearwater, his mother, Sue, Charlie, and Billy Black standing around talking. I turn back to Jasper who's talking with my mom and Phil.

"I'm going to go say 'hello' to Seth." I tell him and he nods, placing a quick kiss on my temple. I move through the crowd and walk over to the young wolf, smile on my face.

"Seth." I say and he look over, his face brightening up when he sees me.

"Lily!" he exclaims, pulling me in for a polite hug. "How are you?" he asks me and I smile.

"I'm good. How are you?" I ask and he smiles. "You look very handsome." I compliment and he blushes.

"Thank you, you look very nice, too." he comments and I smile, turning to the man in the wheelchair beside him.

"Hi, Billy."

"Hey, Lily." he replies, with a smile.

"Lily." Dad calls me and I look over. "I want you to meet Sue Clearwater. Sue, this is my daughter, Lily." he says and I extend my hand. Sue is gorgeous, with long, black hair, the same russet skin as Leah and Seth, and dark brown eyes. She has a warm smile and takes my extended hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Lily. I've heard a lot about you from Seth." she says and Seth loses his smile, going red in the face.

"You too, Mrs. Clearwater." I reply.

"Oh, please call me Sue." she says and I smile. Feeling someone place a hand on my back, I turn my head, and see Jasper standing there.

"Chief Swan." Jasper greets and Charlie takes his extended hand.

"Jasper." Charlie nods.

"Seth." Jasper nods towards the young wolf who gives a small smile.

"Hey, Jasper." he replies. I catch the look that Jasper and Billy share, but Seth is the only other one who does.

"Sue, this is the groom's brother, Jasper Hale." Charlie introduces and Sue keeps a straight face, but politely nods.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Jasper says. "Excuse me while I borrow Lily for a bit. I'd like to introduce her to my family." Charlie nods in response.

"See you later, Seth, Billy. Nice to meet you, Sue." I say before we leave. We walk over to three blonde women, and a brunette man and woman.

The Denali coven.

**Hey guys!**

**So, what did you think?**

**August 13 is the day Edward and Bella got married and it's also my birthday, so technically, Edward and Bella got married on my 12th birthday.**

**So, Lily and Bella get to meet the Denalis. I love Carmen and Eleazar! I think Carmen is absolutely gorgeous. Who's your favorite Denali? Who's your favorite coven?**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	43. PART IV: Chapter 3

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Chapter 3**

Edward and Bella walk over at the same time as us. The coven watches us approach with curiosity, though the one is glaring daggers at me with pain filled eyes. "Bella, Lily, meet our cousins from Alaska. Tanya..." Edward starts with the curly-haired one, with her pale blonde hair and gorgeous face. She has the same golden eyes as the other Cullens, reflecting her diet.

"...Kate..." He says to the tall one next to her. She has long, golden-blonde blonde hair, darker than the first, and pin straight. Just as gorgeous as Tanya.

"...and Irina." he says, pointing to the tallest one who's looking at me with cold eyes. She has her blonde hair pulled into an updo. Irina - Laurent's mate.

"Also, Eleazar and Carmen." he says, motioning to the two brunettes, who seem warmer than the Denali sisters. Carmen is gorgeous, with long, dark brown hair, and a hint of an olive tone to her chalky complexion. Eleazar has short, black hair, the same olive tone under his chalky skin, and angular features. He stands tall, but still shorter than Jasper, probably around 6 feet.

Carmen moves forward and takes Bella's face with her hands, placing a kiss on both of her cheeks before doing the same to me. I laugh softly and she smiles at us. "Bienvenidos a la familia." _Welcome to the family. _Carmen tell us and I already know that I'm going to like her.

"We've heard so much about you." Kate comments and Eleazar smiles at both of us.

"Welcome to the family." he says and I smile back at him.

"Thank you." Bella says. I notice that Irina is standing back, her face saddened while staring over to Seth Clearwater, who glances over, confused. Billy just watches her, his face knowing.

"We've heard about your sudden miracle. How wonderful." Kate says to me, with a wink and I laugh.

"Thank you." I reply as Jasper chuckles, squeezing my shoulder as I turn closer to him. Carmen turns to Irina, who's still staring at Seth.

"Irina, come meet Bella and Lily." Carmen calls to Irina, who turns to Tanya, visibly upset.

"I can't do this." she says, shaking her head.

"You promised." Tanya hisses.

"They invited one." Irina says, referring to Seth. I really don't like her talking ill of Seth. He's one of the most sweetest guys I've ever met in my life. I guess I have a protective instinct towards him after he saved me from Victoria.

"Irina, he's our friend." Edward says and Irina shakes her head.

"They killed Laurent." she cries and I frown.

"Who tried to kill my sister." I finish and she shakes her head, stubbornly, walking up to me. I just look up at her as she quietly hisses, Jasper moving forward to protect me.

"I don't believe that! He wanted to be like us. To live in peace with humans, with me." Irina says, storming off.

"Irina!" Carmen calls after her.

"Um...let's not monopolize the bride. Congratulations. Nice meeting you, Lily." Eleazar comments.

"You too." I reply.

"Thank you." Bella says and Tanya looks guitly.

"Sorry." She says, her and Kate walking after Irina. Carmen and Eleazar both walk away and Edward turns to us.

"Well, what's a wedding without some family drama?" he jokes and I shake my head. "I think it's time to make the toasts." Edward says and I feel some dread in my stomach. Oh, boy. I don't have anything prepared at all. I guess I'll just wing it. Suddenly, a wave of calm washes over me and I close my eyes, smiling.

"Thank you." I whisper, opening my eyes to see Jasper smiling.

"You're welcome, darlin." he replies, taking my hand and leading me over to our table. I sit down next to Jasper, who's still holding my hand while keeping me calm. Emmett goes up on stage with a glass of champagne, giving his toast.

"I'd like to propose a toast, to my new sister. Bella I hope you've got enough sleep these last eighteen years, cause you won't be getting anymore for a while." Emmett says and I glance over, seeing my dad basically chug his champagne. I place my head in my hands as I hear Emmett laugh. I look over to Jasper, who's mirroring me. In fact, all of the Cullens have their face in their hands, while Rosalie glares daggers at Emmett. Emmett walks off stage as Jessica then walks up on the stage.

"Well Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized my Edward, or the hair, as I call him. Um...and then suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's not the captain of the volleyball team. I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding. Or the president of the Student Council." Jessica says, laughing awkwardly. Jasper leans over to me, placing his mouth to my ear.

"I don't think that your toast could be any worse than that. Don't worry." he says and I stifle a chuckle, mouthing _thank you._ My dad then walks up on stage, with a new, full glass of champagne.

"Edward will be a good husband. I know this because...because I'm a cop, I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the earth...and I know how to use a gun." I look over to Bella and Edward, the latter chuckling while Bella looks a little embarrassed. I know that my dad is dead serious. He walks off stage and mom walks on to give her toast.

"It has been such an honor raising two beautiful daughters like Bella and Lily. I'm so proud of you, Bella. I used to sing Bella this lullaby before she went to sleep every night._ Go to sleep, my love. Go to sleep. When you wake, you'll see me._ Bella, I wish you nothing but happiness in your marriage, and Edward, please take care of my baby." Mom says and look over to Bella as we share a smiling look. Then it's Alice's turn to toast.

"Now that you're my sister, you'll have to get over your aversion to fashion." Alice says, giving her toast. "Skirts, heels, and handbags, Bella." she says and Bella just shakes her head, smiling. "But, I am so happy to finally call you my sister, though I already considered you one." Alice says, walking off the stage.

"I'd like to thank, Renée and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever." Esme gives her wedding toast and I smile at her. I walk up to the stage as it's my turn to make my toast. I'm holding my glass of champagne as I make my way to the microphone, feeling like a deer in headlights in front of everyone.

"As sister of the bride, I guess that I have to do a toast...but, I'm the worst sister ever and I don't have anything prepared, so, please bear with me." I say, getting a couple of laughs which helps me relax. "I've always had protector and a best friend, ever since I was a baby, and I don't think that I could ever ask for a better sister and role model. I've always had someone to catch me when I fall, and I hope you know that I am always here to catch you, Bells. No matter what. I'm excited to see you step into the new chapter of your life with Edward, who is already a great husband and brother-in-law. So..." I say, raising my glass as everyone else follows. "...a toast, to my beautiful big sister and her new husband - Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I hope that your marriage is filled with immense joy and love." I say and everyone applauses the new couple while I walk off the stage and over to our table. Bella smiles at me and mouths "I love you."

"I love you, too." I mouth back and Edward stands up, walking over to the stage to give a toast. Jasper looks over to me and takes my hand.

"That was beautiful." he says, placing a kiss on my hand.

"It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to and accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, for what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. With Bella I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." Edward says and I smile, raising my glass. After he's done, the DJ starts the music and Alice gets up to dance with Jasper as I sit down, watching. I'm not a dancer, obviously, but I like to watch. I smile when I see Eleazar and Carmen dancing, very well. Jasper looks over to me and gives me a wink while twirling Alice around. That pixie sure can dance. The fast song ends and a slow one comes on. A body appears in front of me and I raise my eyes, smiling when I see Seth.

"Hey, Lily?"

"Hey, Seth. What's up?" I ask and he looks a little timid.

"You want to dance?" he asks and I smile, taking his extended hand. We both walk over to the dance floor as the slow song, that I can't recognize, plays. Seth keeps his hand on my back, while taking my other one in his. The only experience I have in this field is what I've seen in movies and tv shows. I hope that I'm doing good.

"So, how is Jake doing?" I ask and he gets a small smile.

"He's here." Seth tells me and my eyes widen.

"Really? Where?" I ask, looking around, but Seth shakes his head.

"He didn't want to be seen. He's by the woods. Everyone is here as...back up." he replies and I nod, understanding.

"So, how's life going?" he asks, making conversation and I laugh.

"It's going great, Seth. What about you?" I ask and Seth shrugs.

"It's go..." Seth trails off, looking towards the front of the house. "Oh, no." Seth says, letting go and hurrying away. I follow him, knowing that whatever it is, can't be good.

"Seth, wait!" I call, rushing after him. We both walk to the front of the house where I see Bella standing by Edward, while Jake looks pissed off.

"Jacob, calm down." Edward says, but Jake ignores him.

"Are you out of your mind? You'll kill her!" Jake yells at Edward, walking getting in his face and I'm in front of them in a flash, ready to defend them if necessary.

"What are you doing, Jake?" I growl at Jake as I stand my ground, in front of the bride and groom, more importantly, my sister and brother-in-law.

"Stay out of this, Lily. It's none of _your _business." Jake starts.

"_My_ sister, _my_ business. Actually, it doesn't seem like it's any of _your_ business." I growls and Jake walks towards me, his lip curling. Seth hurries up to Jake and tries to pull away from me.

"Jake, walk away!" he says, but Jake throws him down. My anger flares at this and I go to move forward towards him. I'm snarling at Jake, but two strong arms halt me, wrapping around my waist, while a wave of calm washes over me. _Jasper._ Quil and Embry suddenly appear, trying to restrain him, and I look over to Seth, who's now standing up again.

"Seth, are you okay?" I ask and he nods, brushing himself off.

"Enough, Jacob!" Sam yells and Jake looks back, still pissed.

"Stay out of this, Sam!" Jake snarls.

"You're not gonna start something that _we'll _have to finish." Sam says and Jake looks exasperated.

"She'll die." Jake says and Sam remains calm.

"She's not our concern anymore." Sam says. They stare at each other for a couple of minutes, before Sam flicks his gaze over to me, giving me a slight nod. I return it and he turns around, the wolves, including Jake, following their alpha. Jasper turns me around and brings his hand to my face, cupping it.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asks me and I nod my head, turning to my sister.

"Bella, are you okay?" I ask her and she nods, still looking shaken up.

"I'm fine, Lil." she assures me and I look back to Jasper.

"Come on, darlin. I wanna dance with you." Jasper says and I smile, taking his hand and following him to the dance floor. I see Rosalie and Emmett walk over as a slow song starts, and Jasper walks me to an empty spot on the dance floor, turning around. He takes my hand and places a kiss on the back of it.

I walk closer to Jasper and place my hand on his shoulder as he places his on my back. He pulls me close, so there's no space between us and sways us to the music. I close my eyes and lean my head on his shoulder, smiling. God, this is Heaven. I bring my other hand from his to the back of his neck, gently running my fingers through his hair. Jasper brings both of his hands to the small of my back, pulling me closer. The song plays, but I'm not really listening, I'm in my own world with Jasper. I guess this is how Bella and Edward feel. I've felt it before, but I never really identified it. I feel Jasper turn his head and place his lips against my temple, hearing him breathe in the scent of my hair.

"I love you, Lily." he murmurs in my ear and I smile, moving my head to his ear.

"I love you, too." I whisper and I place my lips on his cheek, before trailing them to the corner of his mouth and then finally, his lips. I can feel Jasper growl in his throat as I deepen the kiss, not really caring that we're still on the dance floor. I'm right on the brink of heaven, when someone clears their throat. I sigh and turn towards the intruder, seeing Rosalie standing there with a smirk.

"Your sister needs you." she tells me and I take deep breath, nodding. I turn back to Jasper and kiss his cheek, before walking into the house. I walk up the stairs, looking for my sister.

"Bella?" I call out.

"In here." she calls from Edward's room and I walk in the room, seeing her look in the mirror. Bella has changed into a tan dress with a black belt, and black heels. Her hair is down, falling down her back in loose waves.

"Hey." I say and she turns to me, small smile on her face.

"Hey." she replies, smoothing out her dress.

"You guys heading out?" I ask and she nods.

"Yeah, Alice just told me that everything is packed up." she says and I smirk.

"Ooh, I can only imagine what clothes she packed for you." I tease and she groans, while I quietly laugh. "It can't be that bad."

"This is Alice we're talking about." she says.

"True." I reply, both of us laughing. We walk out of the room and downstairs, to the waiting car, and Bella and I walk over to our dad.

"It's gonna be strange. You're not living under my roof." Dad tells Bella.

"Yeah. It's gonna be strange for me too." she replies, nodding.

"You know it will always be your home, right?" he asks and Bella nods, pulling dad in for a hug.

"I love you, dad. Forever." she says and Dad smiles.

"I love you too, Bella. I always have and I always will." he pulls back and Bella nods, turning to me. I smile and pull my sister in for a hug.

"I love you, Bella. So much." I whisper and Bella gently squeezes me.

"I love you, too, Lils." she replies.

"Have fun." I tell her, once we pull back and she smiles, nodding. She walk over to the car where Edward is waiting. She slides in and I walk up to my brother-in-law.

"Edward." I call out and he turns around to me. "Take care of my sister, and...have fun." Edward smiles at me and nods.

"See you, Lily." he says and I nod, watching him walk into the car and pull away, Bella sparing me a last glance. The car pulls out down the road and I watch them disappear, feeling an arm around my shoulders. Turning my head, I see dad standing there. I smile up at him and his lips twitch into a smile.

"You girls grew up so fast." he starts and I watch him, curious to where this is heading. "It is an honor to be a dad to you girls. I love you, kiddo." Dad says and I turn, wrapping my arms around my dad.

"I love you, dad." I say into his chest and he hugs me back, placing a kiss on my head.

"I'm gonna get going. You staying here with Alice tonight?" he asks me and I nod my head yes. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye, dad." I say, watching him walk over to his cruiser. He gets in the cruiser and pulls away from the Cullen house, disappearing down the road. I turn around to walk back to the reception, seeing Mom and Phil walk towards me.

"Hey, baby. We're leaving." She tells me and I nod. I then let Phil pull me in for a quick hug.

"I'll go get the car." Phil tells my mom and she nods. She turns to me, tears brimming in her eyes and I frown.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I ask, curious to why she's crying. I know it can't just be from Bella's wedding. No one cries for_ that _long.

"Oh, I'm just sad that my babies are growing up..." she starts and I groan.

"Mom..."

"Both of you girls grew up so perfect." Mom says, taking my hands in hers. "You're the most important things in my life. I'm so happy with the choices you've made. I love you, Lily." she says and I frown, pulling her in for a hug.

"I love you, too, mommy." I reply, closing my eyes. Hearing a car pull up behind us, I pull apart and see Phil's rental car. Mom wipes her eyes and smiles at me, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll see you later, honey." she says and I nod, watching her slip into the car and wave to me as it takes off. I wave and watch it disappear down the road, feeling a stray tear slip down my face. That was probably the last time I'll ever see her. At least it's a good memory to look back on. Feeling two arms wrap around my waist, I smile at the familiar contact and turn around, seeing Jasper standing there.

"Are you alright, darlin?" he asks and I nod my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply, smiling up at him. Jasper and I walk back to the reception, seeing everyone starting to leave. I say goodbye to some family and friends, watching as the crowd diminishes. Well, we did it. My sister is now married and on a flight to Isle Esme as we speak. The last couple of guests are mingling and I don't see Alice, she's probably back inside with Riley. Emmett and Rosalie are talking while Carlisle and Esme are saying goodbye to some of their family and friends.

"Let's take a walk." Jasper says and I nod, taking his hand and walking with him. He takes me to the empty aisle and I smile, looking around at the falling flowers and trees everywhere. The ceremony was absolutely perfect and beautiful.

"Did you have fun today?" Jasper asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I did, actually. Some moments were definitely interesting." I tell him and he smiles, bringing my hand up to his mouth and kissing it.

"I love you." he suddenly says and I look over to him, raised eyebrow.

"I love you, too. More than anything." I reply and he smiles, taking a deep breath.

"Well, in that case..." he starts and reaches into his pocket taking something out. He then does something that I was totally not expecting as all the air leaves my body and my fluttering heart skips a couple of beats.

He gets down on one knee.

**Hey guys!**

**So, I decided to post this early, because all of you were wondering when Jasper would propose...**

**I'll post the ring on my profile tomorrow. ****Now that Edward and Bella are gone, there's gonna be a lot more wolf interaction with Lily, also some Volturi action coming up. Lily's gift is going to develop as well. A lot of interesting things happening.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	44. PART IV: Chapter 4

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Chapter 4**

"Oh my God." I whisper and Jasper takes my left hand with both of his. Is this really happening? I feel like I can't breathe, I can't even think, I just stare at Jasper.

"Liliana Jordyn Swan, I love you. You're the whole reason for my existence. The one thing that pulls me to this Earth. Would you make me the happiest man, and do me the incredible honor, of becoming my wife?" He asks, opening the box. I'm not even looking at the ring, I can't take my eyes off his bright, golden-colored eyes, that are shining with love. He's really proposing to me.

"Yes." I breathe out, the only answer that I'd ever give. Jasper shoots up, capturing my lips with his and picks me up, spinning me around. I laugh against his lips, feeling like I'm in heaven. I'm engaged. I'm getting married. To Jasper. Oh my God. These thoughts continue running through my head, until Jasper places me back on the ground and I cup his face.

"I promise, I'm gonna make you so happy, Lily." he says and I shake my head.

"You already do, Jasper. I love you, Jasper." I murmur and he takes the ring out of the box, and that's when I finally get a good look at it. I gasp when I see it, my eyes widening.

It's absolutely beautiful. The center stone is cushion cut and a double row of bead-set diamonds. Jasper takes and slips it on my left ring finger, a perfect fit. I stare at it with wide eyes, taking in its beauty. I'm actually engaged. I look up to Jasper once the ring is one, where it will stay forever.

"I love you, so much." I whisper, standing on my tip toes, placing my lips to his. He places his hand on my back and pulls me to him, closing the space between us. I don't think I've ever been happier in my life. This moment, right here, is utter perfection, and I want to keep replaying it forever. Hey, with Jasper, I think I can. I'm looking forward to a life with him. Right by my side. "Lily Whitlock sounds pretty good, huh?" I ask and he smirks.

"I think it definitely suits you." Jasper says, pressing his lips to mine, once more.

"Come on, let's go tell Alice she has another wedding to plan in the future." I tell him and he smiles, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we walk back to the reception area. I see Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Riley all talking together, but they turn when we approach, all of them smiling, knowingly.

"So...?" Emmett asks and I decide to play with him, so I frown.

"So, what?" I ask as I keep a straight face. Emmett frowns, looking at Jasper and I.

"Did you say yes?" he asks and I continue to play dumb.

"Say yes to what?" I ask, feigning confusion and Emmett looks at Jasper, raised eyebrow. "Oh! You mean this?" I ask, holding up my left hand and Alice squeals, wrapping me in a hug and giggling while I smile, hugging her back. "Yes! I have another wedding to plan!" Alice says as Carlisle walks up to Jasper, giving his congratulations while Emse walks up to me, hugging me. Emmett walks over and picks me up in a bear hug, spinning me around.

"Now, you'll officially be my little sister." Emmett says and I roll my eye, laughing.

"Put me down, you oaf!" I joke and he chuckles. Rosalie walks up and pulls me into a gentle hug.

"Congratulations." she whispers and I smile as I see that her face is completely genuine. I'm happy that Rosalie and I get along well now. I really see her as someone to look up to and someone I can confide in, besides Bella.

"Thanks, Rose."

Riley walks up to me with Alice by his side with a small smile on his face. "Congratulations." he says to us and I smile.

"Thank you, Riley." I reply and Jasper nods, small smile on his face.

"Well, let's start cleaning up." Carlisle says. I walk back into the house and up the stairs, to Rosalie's room. I grab my clothes out of my bag and walk over to Jasper's room, finally able to get out of this dress and heels. I quickly take off the dress and hang it back up in Jasper's closet, which is slowly, but surely filling with clothes for me. Courtesy of my pixie, future sister-in-law. I hang it up on my side and then slip on the henley, leggings, and converse I put on this morning, before taking the clip out of my hair and shaking it out. Much better.

I walk back outside to help clean up all the tables and chairs. Every time I lift something, I stare at my left hand, smiling at the new piece of jewlery. It takes a while to clean everything up, but by the time the sky lightens up, we have everything pretty much cleared up. We load all of the tables that we rented back into the truck and the Cullen house is finally back to normal. Jasper walks over to me, taking my hand in his. My fiancé.

"Do you like your ring?" Jasper asks me and I nod, an impressed look on my face.

"I love it, and I love you." I say and Jasper dips his head down, placing his lips against mine. I give a mental sigh, as this day was a fairytale. Absolutely perfect. "Wait...did you tell my parents that you were proposing?" I ask and he smiles, nodding. It all clicks. "That's why they were so emotional."

"Your mom was ecstatic when I told her...and almost fainted when I showed her the ring." he chuckles and I shake my head. "Your dad took a month of convincing, but he finally gave his blessing. I didn't even control his emotions, I wanted him to agree on his own. His words were 'Well, I like you better than Edward.'" he says and I place my head in my hand.

"Oh my God." I groan and he chuckles, pulling me against him. We walk back into the house and over to the living room, where I take a seat on the couch next to my fiancé. My fiancé. I know that I'm going to be repeating that in my head for a while, always referring to Jasper as my fiancé. Smiling, I look down to the ring on my finger. Beautiful.

Jasper and I just relax with each other, finally enjoying th peace for the first time in a month and a half. I close my eyes and try to relax, but I keep getting a bad feeling in my gut. Something is coming, I need something to occupy me and I've been wanting to ask Jasper this for a while, but the wedding planning kind of halted it. I really need to learn how to do this, and who better to teach me?

"Jasper?"

"Yes, darlin?" he asks.

"Can you do something for me?" I ask as he continues to run his hands through my hair, soothing me.

"Anything. You know that." he tells me and I take a deep breath, looking at him, with what I hope are "puppy dog" eyes.

"Can you teach me how to fight?" I ask him and his hand halts in my hair and he looks down to me, raised eyebrow. I keep my eyes on him, completely serious and his lips twitch into a smile, an excited gleam in his eyes.

Jasper and I walk outside to train and I can't help but feel a bit excited, knowing that this will help me feel more confident. He told me that he's been wanting to do this for a while, but didn't know if I would want to. Oh, I want to. I want to be able to defend myself, just in case. "What do you remember when I was training everyone for the newborns?" he asks and I frown, trying to remember what he said.

"Attack from the side, keep moving, don't let them get your arms around you..." I say and he nods.

"Good." he starts. "But, you have to remember, that those were newborns. If you were fighting an older vampire, while they are not as strong, they will probably have more training. They won't be so undisciplined in their attack and they won't go right in for the kill." Jasper tells me and I nod, taking in everything he's saying. I start getting a sharp pain in my head, but I push it back, focusing on Jasper.

"As vampires, we have natural predatory instincts which help with fighting - just let them guide you and be aware of your surroundings._ Always_ be ready." Jasper tells me and I nod.

"Alright, I got it." I tell him and he smirks, moving towards me too fast, I barely have time to react. I try to move out of the way, but Jasper grabs me, spinning me around, his teeth inches away from my neck. I growl in frustration as he chuckles in victory, pouring gasoline on my anger.

"Anticipate the enemy's attack. Come on." Jasper says and I sigh, as a stabbing pain is worming myself into my brain. I shake my head and Jasper comes at me again, I try to swing at him, letting my instincts guide me, but he's way too fast. I growl in my chest, frustration eating at me. Jasper suddenly moves to my side, too fast for me and pulls my neck back from behind me. "Come on. You're not focusing." I shake him off of me and then hear a booming voice.

"Oh, we're training little Lily to fight. Let me help!" Emmett says and I roll my eyes. Emmett comes running over, smiling, obviously excited and I shake out the frustration. Emmett and I stand, facing each other, my big brother smirking.

"Alright, Emmett, just don't hurt her." Jasper warns and Emmett's smirk widens. "Let your instincts guide you, Lily. You can do this."

That's what I need, Jasper encouraging me._ Come on, Lily. Focus. You're not that shy, timid girl anymore. You're a predator. A fighter. _I let my frustration motivate me and I take a deep breath.

Emmett smiles and then runs at me, I remember watching him train with Jasper, he goes right in for the kill. Come on, Lily, focus. Emmett swings his arms like a brute and I dodge them, trying to use speed and size against his barbaric strength. Keep moving. Keep moving. Always moving. I dip under a huge arm, and move to Emmett's side, making him turn and I bend backwards, dodging another powerful blow. I try to use my height against him, as well. I move as fast as I can, dodging arms, while trying to find an open for my attack.

A picture is trying to worm itself in my brain and I relax my mind, ducking under Emmett's swing, as _I see Jasper suddenly grabs me from behind, giving Emmett the opportunity to go for the kill._

I feel Jasper behind me and I duck under another powerful swing by Emmett, moving behind him and kicking him with all my strength, into Jasper. They both collide, creating a loud sound, almost like a crack, and Jasper falls from the weight of the brawny Cullen. My instincts take control as I then jump on Emmett's back and wrap my arms around his neck, ready to twist and rip his head off. Jasper looks up at me and smiles.

"_Very _good." Jasper comments, impressed and I feel a swell of pride run through me. I smile, jumping off of Emmett.

"I saw it." I tell them and Jasper frowns. "I saw you coming behind me." Jasper and Emmett both share a look. "In my mind, I saw you attacking from behind and it gave Emmett the chance to finish me." Jasper and Emmett raise their eyebrows, surprised.

"That could definitely give you an advantage. Being able to know how your enemy will attack." Jasper comments.

"You make me so proud, lil sis." Emmett teases, ruffling my hair, while I grimace.

"Thanks, Emmett." I reply, fixing my now tousled hair.

"Lily I want to try something. Close your eyes." Jasper says and I comply, closing them. "Now, do whatever you did to get the vision."

"I didn't do anything, I just relaxed and the vision came to me." I tell him and he lays his hands on my shoulders.

"Then relax and let it come to you." He says and I take a deep breath, relaxing my mind. Let it go, relax your mind, let it come to you. I just shut everything down and clear my head.

Something is appearing. It's clearing up. Don't rush it. I let it flow to me and I see _Jasper swinging at me with his right fist with incredible speed_.

All of a sudden, I somehow know that it's coming and I catch something with my right hand, hearing a smack as it makes contact. I immediately snap open my eyes in shock, seeing I'm holding Jasper's right fist in my hand. He smiles at me and I let out a surprised laugh. I stopped the blow, because I saw it.

"This is...awesome!" Emmett yells, excited and I nod, taking Jasper's hand and kissing his knuckles.

"Emmett, go get Carlisle." Jasper says and Emmett nods, running back into the house. A couple of seconds later, he reappears with Carlisle outside, curious.

"Lily, do it again." Jasper says and I close my eyes and clear my head. The vision comes almost instantly,_ Jasper and Emmett both run at me from the front and behind. In 3...2...1..._

I plant my foot on something and kick off, feeling myself flip and I open my eyes, landing on Emmett's shoulders, holding his head as if I was about to rip it off. Jasper is watching me with a smile, turning to Carlisle who's eyebrows are raised. He then smiles, nodding.

"This is very good." Carlisle comments. I send a quick text to my dad, telling him that I'm staying here again and for the next couple of hours, Jasper keeps training me until the sky turns dark. I catch on pretty quickly, learning combat moves from him and I also develop the visions a little more. I just have to relax, but it's a little hard to do that now, because my head is pounding with a headache.

"Alright, that's enough for today. Your head is bothering you." Jasper says, but I shake my head.

"No, I'm fine. I wanna keep going." I say.

"Darlin, you're going to overwork yourself. We'll do more another time." Jasper says and I sigh, giving in.

"Fine." I mutter and Jasper smiles, walking up and wrapping me in his arms.

"You did amazing." Jasper says and I nod, rubbing my eyes when I feel another stabbing pain in my head. "Come on, why don't we go lay down?" Jasper asks and I nod, taking his hand and following him inside the house. We walk up the stairs and enter Jasper's room, feeling comfort. Jasper sweeps me up off my feet and lays me on the bed, wrapping his arms around me. I actually feel tired, my brain needing to shut down.

"Go to sleep, angel." Jasper whispers in my ear before placing a kiss on my cheek. I close my eyes and nuzzle closer to Jasper. "I love you." I whisper before the black envelopes me, the last thing I feel is Jasper gently stroking my hair.

_The vision is blurry as Bella lays on a smalls hospital bed, but we're still at the Cullens. There's x-ray's hanging up, but I can't see of what._

_"Edward, I'm sorry." Bella says._

_"I can't live without you." Edward says, his voice pained._

_"You won't. You're gonna have a part of me."_

_"Do you honestly think that I could love it? Or even tolerate it, if it killed you?"_

_"It's not his fault. You have to accept what is."_

_"Because you've given me no choice! Bella, we're supposed to be partners, remember? But. you decided this on your own, you've decided to leave me. You've decided to leave your sister!"_

_"She doesn't see it that way, you can't either!" Bella says, getting worked up._

_"Well, I have no other way to see it. Cause it's me who's going to lose you, and I don't choose that. I don't choose that."_

I snap my eyes open from the dream. What is going to happen to Bella? She's gonna die, and I need to stop it. I look over my shoulder to see Jasper watching me curiously, moving some hair out of my face.

"Are you okay, darlin?" he asks and I nod.

"Yeah, I...I'm fine." I reply and Jasper leans forward placing a kiss on my head. I am fine...for now. Jasper stands up and walks out of the room, and I pull myself out of bed, I walk over to the closet, grabbing a purple cardigan, white v neck, jeans, and my brown ankle boots, putting them on. I run a brush through my hair, leaving it fall in long, loose curls. I grab a book from Jasper's library, not really knowing what else to do today. I walk downstairs and sit on the living room couch, opening up my book.

I can't help but feel this twist in my gut, taking focus from my book. Something is coming, but I don't know what. I just wish I could control my visions more.

"Lily, would you mind getting the mail, sweetheart?" Esme asks me, pulling me from my thoughts. I look up from my book and see her carrying a giant vase with flowers from her garden in it. Saving the page that I'm on, I stand up and put it on the couch.

"No problem." I reply and walk outside and over to the mailbox. I open it up and grab all of the mail, but drop a couple of envelopes. I bend down to pick them up, when my eyes catch on the crimson colored one. It's sealed by wax that's crested with a large V. That's odd. I then see who it's addressed to and I frown.

_**Miss Liliana Swan**_

I drop the rest of the mail on the ground and tear open the envelope, turning the paper over. In intricate and beautiful cursive, there is a message written for me.

_**Miss Swan,**_

_**The Volturi summons your prescence immediately. Attendance is mandatory.**_

**Hey guys!**

**Uh-Oh, what does the Volturi want? Why can't they just leave the Cullens be? **

**The ring link is on my profile and it's gorgeous. I'm not really a fan of Bella's wedding ring. It's not really pretty, anyone agree?**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	45. PART IV: Chapter 5

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Chapter 5**

I keep staring at the letter, my gut twisting as Lacrimosa's warning keeps repeating in my head_. _I can practically see her desperate face, urgently telling me...

_"...the Volturi are not your friends and are not to be trusted. Do not accept their offers, because their intentions are evil."_

I want to scream. I want to cry. I want to just disappear, and go somewhere they won't find me. Do they want to kill me because I am part Seer? Do they want to get rid of the last Seer and end their problems? I'm going to die. Fear is running through my veins and I'm shaking. Why is this happening? I finally give in, feeling tears rolling down my cheeks as I can't calm myself down. If I could throw up, I would.

Somehow, my feet start to move and take me back up the stairs and into the Cullens house. I move without taking my eyes from the "invitation" in my hand. More like a death certificate.

"What do you mean?" I hear Jasper's angry voice yell.

"I don't know. I just saw it. They want to meet her, but I couldn't see anything after. I didn't see the meeting." Alice says, frantically. She couldn't even see the meeting. Maybe that's because I don't have a future. Maybe because they're going to kill me.

"You can't see anything else?" Carlisle asks. I look up from the letter, seeing all the Cullens and Riley in the room talking to each other. As I enter, they all look at me with worried eyes. I hold up the crimson death sentence to them.

"I've been summoned by the Volturi." I tell them and Jasper is by my side in an instant, placing a hand on my back and taking the letter from me. Good, I don't even want to look at that thing anymore.

"Miss Swan, The Volturi summons your presence. Attendance is mandatory." Jasper reads the message out loud and then turns back to me, calming me down. I take deep breaths and look around the room, everyone's eyes are on me, their faces concerned.

"I couldn't see anything, I only saw Aro, Caius, and Marcus saying that they want to talk to Lily. They probably know I'm watching." Alice says.

"Carlisle, what do you think they want?" Esme asks him and he shakes his head.

"I'm not sure. Aro probably wants to meet you after finding out that you are a Seer. He probably wants to see how the venom bonded with your Seer blood."

"What do we do?" Jasper asks and Carlisle looks sympathetic.

"There's no way around it. You two are going to Volterra. If it was bad, he would have sent his guards to come get you, but he trusts us enough for you to go on your own." Carlisle explains.

"Do you think they'll kill me?" I ask Carlisle, my voice weak. I hear a growl from Jasper's throat, while he grits his teeth.

"Like I would give them a chance." Jasper snarls quietly at the same time Emmett yells "Hell no!"

"No, there is no reason to kill you, Lily." Carlisle assures me and I nod, trying to believe it. Jasper wraps an arm around my shoulders, sending a wave of calm over me, but I can't help but think about Lacrimosa's warning and the extermination of the Seers.

"What am I going to tell my dad?" I ask Carlisle who sighs, thinking.

"You think he'd be okay with you going on a trip as an engagement present?" he asks and I shrug, not really knowing if he'd let me.

"I'm sure I can persuade him." Jasper says, his face still serious.

"When are we leaving?" I ask.

"You should probably leave as soon as possible." Carlisle. "Aro is a patient man, but he's not _that_ patient."

"The day after tomorrow." Jasper says and I feel a sense of dread, leaving so soon.

Later, Jasper is driving me home while I sit in my seat quietly. I don't know what to think. I was so happy yesterday, and it took one little letter, nine little words, to crash my world. Jasper squeezes my left hand and I bite my lip, commanding myself to not spill tears. You're not a baby, so you're not going to cry like one.

He pulls the Jeep into the driveway behind dad's cruiser and shuts the car off, turning his eyes to me. "What?" I ask, softly and turn my eyes to see him. He's looking at me concerned, bringing his cold hand to my cheek.

"Nothing will happen, Lily, I promise." He tells me and I smile, attempting to believe it.

"I know." I reply, looking at our now entwined hands.

"Come on, darlin." Jasper says and I sigh, moving out of the car to walk into my house. Dad is sitting in the living room, watching baseball, but turns his head when he sees us.

"Hey, dad." I say and he smiles at me.

"Hey, kiddo. Let me see." He says and I hold out my left hand, showing him the ring. His eyebrows raise to his hairline as he smiles, looking at Jasper. "You did good, son."

"Thank you, sir." Jasper replies, a hand on my back. We both take out seats on the couch while dad focuses back on the baseball game.

"Dad." I start while he acknowledges it with a "huh" while keeping his eyes on the screen.

"Jasper wants to take me to Italy...as an engagement present." I tell him and I see dad look over, a frown crossing his face for a second.

"Excuse me?" he asks and Jasper decides to take over.

"I have some distant biological family out in Italy that I would like to introduce Lily to. It would also be, like she said, an engagement present." Jasper says, flashing a charismatic smile while I watch him work.

"Well, I, uh...I guess...that would be okay." Dad says, looking confused. I watch as Jasper controls his emotions. "When are you two leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow." Jasper tells me and dad nods.

"Well...have fun." he says, looking back to the game, his face confused.

"Thanks, dad." I say and he nods, still focused on the game. I feel a weight lifted off my shoulders, seeing how easy that was.

"Well, I'm going to head home." Jasper says and I stand up with him. "Thank you, Chief Swan." Jasper says, shaking his hand.

"You have a good night, Jasper." he says and I follow Jasper over to the door, stepping out on the porch with him.

"That was easy." I say and he smirks, walking up to me.

"I'll see you tomorrow, darlin." he says, leaning forward and bringing his cool lips to mine in a quick kiss.

"I'll see you." I reply, leaning forward to place my lips against his once more, before he turns around and walks to his car. I walk back inside and over to my dad, sitting down.

"Italy, huh?" he asks and I look over at him, forcing a smile on my face.

"I'm excited." I reply, as excited sounding as I can manage.

"You sure about this whole marriage thing? Lil, you're only seventeen." Dad says and I sigh.

"More than anything I've ever been sure of in my life. I know that we're young dad, but there's nothing else out there for me, except him." I tell my dad and he takes another swig of his beer. He grumbles something unintelligible and I walk upstairs and to my room. I guess all the nerves today have taken a toll on my energy and I quickly strip off all of my clothes and my jewelry, changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top, collapsing on top of my bed. I close my eyes and slip into the darkness, though it's not calm.

_"I always knew you'd destroy her." Jake snaps at Edward who keeps a straight face, though his eyes remain guilty._

_"She thinks Carlisle can turn her at the last minute, like he did for me and Esme." Edward explains to Jake, who slightly loses his frown._

_"Can he?" he asks and Edward looks down._

_"The probability is...is slight. And if her heart fails..." he trails off, shaking his head. "Look, Jacob, I need you to do something for me." Jake bitterly scoffs at this and turns toward Edward. "For her. You have a connection with her that I'll never understand. Maybe you could talk to her, change her mind. You could keep her alive."_

_"And if I can't?" Jake asks and Edward sighs._

_"If she dies, you get what you always wanted. To kill me."_

I shoot up out of bed, thinking about my dream. What is wrong with Bella? What's going to happen?

Is she going to be hurt?

Why does he need to turn her "at the last minute?" I'm already nervous about tomorrow, I don't need to pile this on top. Sighing, I get out of bed, walking over to my closet. I need to go down to the reservation, talk to Jacob if I can. Now, before I leave. I grab a grey, quarter length thermal out of my closet, jeans, my black ankle boots, and my black leather jacket, slipping them on. I quickly brush out my hair, leaving it in its natural curls and the slip my engagement ring on my finger, along with my Cullen crest. Grabbing my cellphone and my keys, I walking down the stairs and see that Charlie has already left for work.

Locking up the house, I take off in a normal run to the woods, running faster as soon as I break the tree line. It doesn't take long to get to the reservation and I break the tree line near Jake's house, slowing to a walk. I see Embry and Quil standing out by his garage where Bella and I watched Jake work on those bikes. I smile and walk up to them, their eyes looking over to see who's approaching and their mouths curve into smiles when they see me.

"Lily!" Embry yells, both of them walking over and pulling me in for a hug.

"What's up, vamp-girl?" Quil asks and I smile at the endearment as I hug him.

"Not much, dog breath. What about you?" I ask and Embry shrugs.

"Same as it always is -" Quil starts. "Boring." they both say and I laugh. "Taha Aki! Look at that rock!" Embry yells, grabbing my left hand while he and Quil look at it with wide eyes.

"You're engaged?" Quil asks and I nod.

"Yeah, after Bella's wedding." I say, letting them get a look at my ring.

"Geez, this must have cost as much as my house." Quil comments and I snatch hand away, shaking my head and smiling. I always like visiting them. It's definitely never boring. They both laugh before Embry asks. "So, what brings you here, just wanted to see my handsome face again?" he asks and I laugh, nodding.

"Yeah, that's totally it. No, I didn't really have anything to do, and I kind of wanted to talk to Jake about something...before I leave tomorrow. It's kind of important." I tell them and they both share a look.

"Where are you going?" they ask and I put on a forced smile.

"Oh, Jasper and I are just going to Italy. Engagement present." I tell them and they nod, buying it. Hey, it's not a complete lie.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" I hear a voice and turn around, seeing Jared Cameron walking towards us, scowl on his face that's directed at me. He was okay to me when I was human, but now he automatically has a distaste for me because "I'm one of them." I don't really care.

"I'm allowed to be here." I tell them and his frowns deepens.

"Says who?" he asks.

"Says your _alpha_." I reply, curling my lip in annoyance. Jared just shakes his head and walks past us.

"Whatever, just don't want a _leech _smelling up the place." he says and I turn around to him.

"I wouldn't be going around talking about stinks, _mutt_." I snarl and he shakes his head, walking away. I quickly turn around to Quil and Embry. "No offense." I say and they shake their heads.

"None taken." they say at the same time.

"Lily." I hear Jake's gruff voice and turn around, seeing him in a white v-neck, jeans, and boots, walking towards us. "What are you doing here?" he asks and I sigh.

"We need to talk."

Jake and I both take a walk on the beach, so I can talk to him in private. I need to tell him about the dream. If something is going to happen to Bella, I want him to at least be ready. Or be alert if I ever have to call him. I'm gonna need his help.

"I think that Bella is going to be hurt or..." this catches his attention as he locks his dark eyes to me. "I don't even know. Something is going to happen."

"What do you mean?" he snaps, frowning. I got to open my mouth to explain, but he stops me. "Actually, no. I don't care. I don't care about Bella. She can do whatever she wants. She made her bed, now she has to lay in it."

I let out a bitter laugh, shaking my head. "You and I both know that's bull, and you _know_ that you still care about her."

"She made her _choice_. She's going to be a vampire with a happy marriage and live happily ever after." Jake says, walking ahead while I watch him.

"Is that what you want?" I ask and he stops, turning around. "You don't want her to be happy? You'd rather her be dead, than not be with you-"

"It would be better than being a bloodsucking corpse!" he yells and I grit my teeth, a flash of anger running through me.

"She's happy. She's on top of the world, _in love_ right now." Jake visibly flinches. I feel bad talking to him like this, but I need to get this through his head. "If you really loved her, you would let her live her life. _Happy._" I say, but Jake isn't hearing any of it. It's all in one ear and out the other.

"Look, all I wanted to tell you is to be ready. Something is brewing in the near future and I'm going to need your help. _She's_ going to need your help. So, in the meantime, pull your head out of your ass." I say, and then turn around, leaving him to his thoughts. I walk back down the beach, seeing some of the pack sitting on the beach. Jared Cameron is sitting with his arm around a girl, Emily and Sam are cuddling together, as well as Paul and a girl that looks a lot like Jake. Quil is also playing with a little toddler girl. There's also two younger looking boys that I've never seen before.

"Lily!" I hear my name being called and turn, seeing Seth sitting with Embry and Leah. I smile and walk over to them.

"Hey, Seth. What's up?" I ask him and he shrugs, indifferent.

"Not much. Woah!" Seth says, looking at my left hand. "You got engaged?" he asks me and I nod.

"Yeah. Jasper proposed after Bella's wedding." I tell him and he smiles.

"That's awesome. Congratulations." he says, goofy grin on his face that makes me smile.

"Thanks, Seth."

So, what brings you down here?" he asks and I see movement out of the corner of my eye. Looking over, I see Jake approaching, scowl still on his face.

"Just had some business to attend to before I leave." I say and he frowns.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asks.

"Her _fiancé_ is taking her to _Italy_ for engagement present." Embry tells him, shaking his head. "Man, the Cullens must be loaded. I wonder what it's like..."

"Yeah, lucky Lily and Bella scored rich boys." Quil teases and I roll my eyes, playfully smacking his head.

"How long will you be gone?" Seth asks and I shrug.

"Just a couple of days." I reply and ruffle his hair. "I'll see you guys, later." I say to Embry and Seth who nod, waving. I look over towards the pack as Paul glances up at me. He gives me a civil nod and I return it with one of my own, Sam and Emily follow his gaze over to me and Emily smiles, waving at me while Sam has the slightest twitch of his lips. I give them a wave and walk away from the beach towards the forest. Once again, when I break the treeline, I run.

I'm in the middle of running, when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I slow to a stop, taking it out, seeing that it's Jasper calling.

"Hello?" I answer the phone, while I keep walk through the forest.

"Hey, where is my beautiful fiancée?" he asks and I smile, loving when he says that. He takes every opportunity to call me his fiancée, and to tell you the truth, I do it back.

"I just left the reservation. I wanted to visit Seth." I tell Jasper, fibbing just a tiny bit. "I'll be over in a little."

"Looking forward to it." he replies.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." I tell him.

"Bye, darlin." I hang up the phone and pick up to a run, weaving through the trees. I just hope that Jake listens to me. Something is going to happen, and I need to find out what. Maybe I should call her? No, I don't want to disturb her on her honeymoon. If Alice sees something, then I'll start to worry. For now, everything is okay.

Well, we still have to worry about the Volturi. What do they want? Do they want to ask me about Lacrimosa? Do they just want to meet me?

I finally break tree line to the Cullens and slow down, Alice appearing by the door and opening it. I smile and she returns it with a weak one. "Did you see anything?" I ask hopeful, but it diminishes when she shakes her head.

"No, it's too blurry." Alice tells me, an edge of frustration. She still can't see anything about the meeting. I sigh and nod, walking around her and into the Cullens house. I walk up the stairs and into Jasper's room, seeing him with a suitcase on the bed. Immediately, I know where he is. Opening up the door to his study, I see his back to me, sitting on his laptop. I walk up and wrap my arms around his shoulders and he turns his head, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"I just booked our flight for tomorrow." He tells me and I squeeze him even tighter, extremely nervous. He turns himself and grabs me, placing me on his lap as he calms me down. "You know that I would never let anything happen to you."

"Yeah." I really do. I know that he would protect me, just like I would protect him. No matter how hopeless, I don't care. I would take on the whole Volturi guard for him, including the witch twins. I just hope that everything goes well tomorrow.

"Hey." Jasper says, gently pulling me from my thoughts. He places his fingers under my chin and turns my head to face him. He leans forward and places his lips to mine, full of promises and assurance. I just wish I knew that the Volturi wants from me.

"Hey, lovebirds." Emmett says, breaking us apart. We both turn our heads to see him in baseball clothes. "Alice said there's a storm coming. Let's go play some baseball!"

**Hey guys!**

**So, what do you think of Lily's ring? Link is on my profile if you haven't seen it! ****What do you think the Volturi wants?**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	46. PART IV: Chapter 6

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Chapter 6**

After Emmett leaves, I look over to Jasper, sharing a smile with him. Well, this should be fun. I walk over to Rosalie's room, hoping to borrow some clothes to play in. I knock on the door, she opens it and holds out a pair of pants, socks, and cleats. I smile and take them from her, seeing her smirking face.

"Oh, did you develop Alice's gift?" I ask and she rolls her eyes. "Thanks, Rose."

"No problem." She replies, closing the door and I walk back to Jasper's room to get changed. I open the door and walk to the closet, grabbing one of my quarter length, baseball T's. I pull off my jacket and shirt, pulling that on, before sliding off my jeans and trading them for socks and baseball pants that are slightly too big, thanks to Rose's curvy hips. I finish tying my shoes when Jasper walks in, dressed and ready. He's wearing a blue and white baseball T and long, black pants. I finish tying my shoes and stand up smiling.

"Well, don't you look handsome." I comment and he smirks, walking towards me.

"Well, don't you look beautiful, as always." he replies and I slightly blush, looking at our entwined hands, my ring resting on my finger.

"You ready to play some baseball?" he asks and I nod.

"Oh, yeah." I reply, genuinely excited. This will definitely get my mind off of things and thankfully, I do know how to play baseball, thanks to Charlie being a huge fan. Jasper and I walk downstairs, seeing Esme and Carlisle waiting, changed into their baseball clothes.

I suddenly get a sharp pain in my head as a vision of _Emmett sneaking up and grabbing me from behind, picking me up and spinning me around _plays. I suddenly let go of Jasper and duck, feeling a whoosh of air over my head, and I jump up, landing on Emmett's brawny back, smirking in victory.

"Damnit!" He curses and I see Rose walk down the stairs, rolling her eyes at her husband. Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme chuckle as I jump down from Emmett's back and walk back over to my fiancé.

"Nice try, Emmett." Jasper teases and I laugh, looking at my pouting big brother.

"Yeah, whatever." Emmett grumbles, walking to the garage.

"Ready!" Alice says, bouncing down the stairs with Riley behind her, amused. Jasper takes my hand and we walk to the garage, getting in his Jeep. Alice and Riley get in the back of the Jeep, while Rosalie and Emmett go with Carlisle and Esme get in their SUV. The SUV pulls out first, followed by us. He reaches over and takes my hand in his, probably feeling how excited I am. I just hope to have a little fun, not dreading tomorrow.

Jasper goes off the road, following Esme and Carlisle to the clearing. I remember the last time they played baseball, James, Laurent, and Victoria - now all gone. Dust. It's a bit eerie to think about, but I shove those thoughts aside, focusing on spending time with my family.

It's a little frustrating that Alice can't see anything and I haven't had any dreams about the visit, so I don't know what to expect. All I have to go on, is what the family has told me about the Volturi, and my visions. The "three kings" of the Volturi - cheery Aro, morose Marcus, and the malicious Cauis. There's also the masochist twins - Jane and Alec. I shudder thinking about them and their gifts. Jane can cause pain, while Alec can take away your senses. _Very _dangerous.

My thoughts are halted when Jasper pulls up to the clearing, all of us hopping out of the car and walking to the back. Jasper pops open the trunk and grabs a couple of bats and baseballs, along with bases. Emmett and Jasper go set up the bases while Rose and I carry the bats to home plate. Alice grabs the ball and goes out to her pitcher's mound, glazed over look in her face, waiting for the thunder.

I'll admit, the first time that I ever heard thunder, two things happened...1 - it scared the hell out of me and I had to turn to Jasper to settle me down...and 2 - I understood why they needed the thunder to play. Bella described Emmett and Edward colliding together the last time they played like two boulders smacking together, that loud.

Once the bases are set up, Alice smiles, losing the look in her eyes. "It's time."

Esme takes her place behind home plate as catcher and Emmett and Riley go to the outfield. I take my place next to Jasper and Rosalie, watching as Carlisle is up to bat. Alice pitches it to him, and I entertain the idea of the last time I saw them play, I couldn't even see the ball, but with my "vampire vision," it's perfectly clear, as if it was slow pitched. The patriarch of the Cullens cracks the ball hard, and we watch as it disappears into the forest, Riley running after it. Carlisle sprints around the bases, getting to second, before Alice catches the ball thrown from a not visible Riley. Suddenly, Riley appears, running back from the forest as he takes his spot back in outfield.

I grab a bat from Jasper, exchanging it for a quick kiss and take my spot at home plate, remembering how I've seen baseball players do this on tv. Now, I never expected to be voted "most athletic" for the yearbook, but I feel confident taking my stance. I guess I'll chalk it up to my vampire side. Alice pitches the ball to me while I watch it approach, luckily swinging at the right time and with a resounding crack, the ball flies into the forest. I drop the bat and take off, running the bases. I get to third when I stop, seeing Alice catch the ball thrown by Emmett.

"That's my girl." I hear Jasper say and turn my head, seeing his perfect lips in a proud smirk. I wink as Rosalie steps up to bat. Alice pitches the ball and Rosalie swings it, the ball goes high into the trees, but Emmett climbs up the trees and grabs it. I take off running to home plate, seeing Esme ready to catch the ball, I slide into home, touching the plate, just before Esme tags me.

"Safe." she says and I get up, smiling as she pats my shoulder. Jasper walks up to bat, sending me a wink. He steps up to bat and Alice pitches him the ball, Jasper cracking it far through the woods and I can tell it's going far.

"That's a home run." I say, proud smirk on my face as I watch Jasper run around the bases. He reaches and tags home plate before Alice catches the ball thrown by Emmett. This goes for a couple of more times until we switch and I go out of the outfield with Jasper, while Carlisle goes to the pitcher's mound and Rosalie catches.

Carlisle pitches the ball to Esme who swings, cracking it to Jasper he sprints after it and suddenly, I see the ball appear, being thrown from the forest by my fiancé. I smile and watch as Esme stops at third base, Carlisle catching it and smiling at the matriarch. I watch as Riley steps up to bat, taking his stance. The game continues on, and I realize I'm having a great time. Thoughts about the Volturi are out the window, until the storm passes and we all make our way back home.

I had an awesome time playing with the Cullens. I know what awaits me tomorrow, but tonight I can forget. I can push aside those thoughts. When we arrive back home, Jasper and I walk up to his room where I grab a suitcase out of the closet and open it. I grab a couple of shirts and jeans out of the closet. I don't know how long we will be there, so I just pack a couple of outfits. I zip up the suitcase and feel Jasper walk up behind me, placing a kiss on my exposed shoulder. I turn around and smile at him, placing my suitcase next to his.

"You thirsty?" Jasper asks and I nod, feeling the burn in my throat. "Come on." I figure hunting will get my mind off of everything.

"Are you ready to leave, angel?" Jasper asks, pulling me from me from my dreadful thoughts as I was waiting to leave. I look up, locking my eyes to his and nod in response. I stand up, slinging my messenger bag over my shoulder, which I'm taking as a carry on. Jasper is holding both of our suitcases and I follow him out of the room, walking downstairs. My family is there waiting for me, to say goodb- no, to say see you later. They're not going to kill me. They won't.

Esme walks up and pulls me in for a warm hug, despite the temperature of her skin. Carlisle then hugs me "They probably just want to meet you. Don't worry about anything." he assures me and I nod, pulling back and smiling. I'm then pounced on by the tiny pixie and I smile, hugging her back. Emmett lifts me up, swinging me around like a rag doll.

"If that clown Felix tries to mess with you, just tell me and I'll pound his ass." Emmett says, invoking a laugh out of me.

"Thanks, Emmett." I reply and then turn to his blonde wife, who actually looks a little sad. To see me go?

"Everything will be okay." Rosalie whispers as she pulls me in for a hug. I nod and smile at her.

"Thanks, Rose." I reply and she gives me a small smile, laying a hand on my shoulder. A cool hand slips into my own and I turn to see Jasper.

"Ready?" he asks and I nod, following him into the garage. He opens the door for me and I slide into the front seat of the Jeep, Jasper getting into the driver side. I know that he's controlling my emotions so I'm not nervous, but it's still there, lingering. I wonder if Aro wants to talk about Lacrimosa. He probably doesn't even think that I know about her, but I do. And I know what he's done to my kind. To all those innocent Seer women and the Romanians and wolves who tried to protect us.

Jasper takes my left hand and brings it to his lips, placing a gentle and cool kiss on the back. I smile and watch as he speeds down the road, going well over the speed limit, heading towards the Port Angeles airport. I couldn't even sleep last night, Jasper stayed with me, settling me down.

We arrive at the airport and Jasper parks the car. I take a deep breath and grab my suitcase out of the back, while Jasper grabs his, both of us walking in. We walk hand in hand to go check in our luggage, trying to ignore the stares. I'm resisting the urge to snarl at the women who are staring at my fiancé with lust in their eyes. _Back off. _I growl in my head, glaring at this Jessica clone staring shamelessly at Jasper. The girl widens her eyes at my glare and turns away, my lips curving into a smirk as I hear Jasper chuckle next to me. I look over to him smirking in satisfaction.

Jasper and I check in our luggage and walk to our gate. As we're walking hand in hand, I hear someone say "Damn." as I pass, turning my head I see a guy around my age smirking at me. I roll my eyes and look ahead, but see that I'm no the only one who's noticed. Jasper is glaring over his shoulder at the guy and I laugh, wrapping my arm around his waist while he wraps his around my shoulders. At least I'll get a good laugh before we board the plane.

I feel myself being shaken and I lift up my head to see Jasper's smiling face, feeling his cool hand run through my curly locks. "We're about to land." he says and I sigh, straightening up, but keeping my hand in his. I feel the plane landing, looking out the window and seeing Florence, Italy at night time. The plane lands and Jasper and I get off, walking over to retrieve our luggage. We grab our suitcases and start to walk to the exit, going to get a taxi when I see a tall man in a suit, holding a paper with **Miss Liliana Swan **on it. I notice that he has cropped black hair, chalky olive toned skin, and is built like a linebacker. His eyes stand out, black and framed by dark lashes. I can smell that he's a vampire, but his looks are average - at best, nothing very outstanding about him like Jasper or Carlisle. I guess he's driving us to the palace. Well, that was certainly nice of them. Jasper and I look at each other before walking over to the man.

"Miss Swan?" he asks, accent clouding his voice. I nod in response and he goes forward to take my bag. "I am Angelo, I'm here to drive you..and your guest." he says, turning towards Jasper, who narrows his eyes. We follow Angelo out while he opens the door to a black Fiat limousine. I slide in as Jasper gets in next to me. How nice to provide transportation from the airport.

The ride doesn't take long from Florence to Volterra, only an hour and a half. We finally arrive at the palace, which looks deceiving beautiful on the outside. Angelo opens the door as Jasper gets out first, offering me his hand and helping me out of the car. Angelo grabs our bags out of the back and sets them down, closing the trunk. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Volterra, Liliana." he says, winking at me which twists my gut and makes me glad that I'm not able to gag. Jasper tightens his grip on my hand as he keeps his glare on him. Angelo chuckles and gets in the car, driving away.

"Welcome to Volterra." A silky voice says, and we turn around, my eyes widening when I see a _beautiful_ woman standing there, stunning smile on her face. This must be Heidi, who I've heard about. The bait. The siren - using her exceptional beauty to lure innocent and ignorant humans to their death. I take in her appearance, feeling inferior as my human self lingering with its insecurities. For a sliver of a second, I fear Jasper will throw me to the side, hoping for a chance at this gorgeous vampire. Her mahogany hair was lustrous, and I could see that her eyes were a shade of violet - blue contacts over crimson colored eyes. She's dressed in a black dress, hugging her racetrack curves and the highest stilettos I've ever seen that accentuates her legs darkened by stockings. "You must be Liliana...and you are?" she asks Jasper, perfect eyebrow raised.

"Lily's fiancé, Jasper Hale." Jasper responds, politely and I feel a swell of pride surge through me. To my delight, his eyes aren't bugging out of his head as he looks at Heidi. He looks at her as if she was some other girl.

"I'm Heidi. Follow me, I'll lead you to your room. Leave your bags, I'll have Demetri get them. Aro will see you tomorrow morning." We both follow Heidi's swaying form as we walk through the halls of the palace. I feel extremely eerie, remembering all of this from my dreams of Lacrimosa.

Heidi finally leads us to a room, opening it for us. "Here's where you'll be staying. I will fetch you in the morning when you'll see Aro. Enjoy your stay." Heidi says, leaving the room and I sigh, surveying our surroundings.

It's a fairly big room, a king sized bed with a crimson comforter in the middle of it. There's a connecting bathroom and closet, and the room is accented with paintings of the city on the wall and various antiques around the room. A knock pulls me from my thoughts as a man I recognize walks in the door. It's incredibly eerie to see him in the flesh, as opposed to my dreams from the 1700s. Demetri walks in carrying our bags and I notice Jasper walk over to me, but keeps us separated as the red-eyed vampire sets our bags on the ground. He looks up to me and smiles, a sickly sweet smile. "Liliana, it's a _pleasure_ to meet you. I'm Demetri."

"Oh, the _pleasure_ is all mine." I practically snarl and Jasper grits his teeth, watching Demetri as he chuckles, shaking his head.

"I like you, Liliana." he says, walking towards the door. Before he opens it, he turns back, a smug smirk on his face. "I'm sure Jane will, too."

Jasper charges towards the door as Demetri leaves, his booming laughter ringing in my ears. Jasper slams closed the door, his shoulders tense, as if he's angry. I sigh, laying back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "I want to go home." I mutter and Jasper turns around, his eyes soft. He walks over to me, taking his place on the bed next to me. "I know, darlin. We'll go home soon." he promises and I take a deep breath.

Soon isn't soon enough.

**Hey guys!**

**So, we're finally in Volterra. Any ideas to what the Volturi wants?**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	47. PART IV: Chapter 7

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Chapter 7**

I don't get any rest that night, even with Jasper relaxing me. I can't help the bad thoughts running through my head. Before I know it, the sun has risen and is pouring through the window. I change into a black, quarter sleeved blouse, jeans, and my black ankle boots while Jasper puts on a grey thermal, black pants, and black boots. I keep my hair like how it was yesterday, in loose curls as it tumbles down my back.

I hear a knock on the door and walk over to it, opening it to see Heidi standing there in a curve-hugging red dress. "Aro will see you, now." he sickly sweet voice says. I nod and feel Jasper behind me, placing his hand on my back. We both follow her through the halls until we get to giant double doors. Jasper grabs my left hand as Heidi pushes open the door, leading to the throne room. I immediately notice Aro stand up with his arms extended. I can also see Caius and Marcus watching me curiously, Demetri, Jane, and Alec standing beside them with their normal glares, though there seems to be some intrigue buried under it. I can hear Heidi closing the door as we walk through it, walking up as Aro walk over to us.

The sadistic twins are watching me with covered curiosity. They haven't changed since I saw them in my visions of Lacrimosa. Jane looks to be around fifteen years old, with blonde hair tied into an elegant knot at the back of her head. Her face is disdainful towards me, her cold red eyes watching my every move. Alec is standing next to his twin sister, and I can notice the similarities in their features. They both have an angular facial structure and fuller lips. Alec has brown hair that sweeps across his forehead and the same red eyes as his sister. There they are - the witch twins.

"Welcome, Miss Swan!" Aro greets cheerfully, not having aged a day since I've seen him in my dreams. "And Mr. Hale. What a pleasant surprise. How is Carlisle these days?"

"He is doing just fine." Jasper says and Aro's smile widens.

"May I?" Aro asks, holding out his hands and I take a deep breath, extending my left hand into his as he closes his eyes. I can practically feel my brain being picked through as he sees my every thought. He snaps his eyes open, a delighted gleam.

"So, you have seen the story of Lacrimosa and William. Wonderful." Aro comments and turns my hand, eyebrows shooting up as he sees my ring. "Another engagement. How wonderful, I do love weddings." he asks, a sweet smile on his face. "Liliana, you are wondering why we have summoned you, I bet." he says.

"Yes." I reply and he smiles.

"I was curious to how...the Seer part would bond with the vampire venom, it looks like it bonded quite well. Your gift has strengthened, has it not?" he asks.

"It has, I've been working on controlling it." I tell him and his smile widens, excited.

"I believe with some training, it could become very powerful. _You_ could be very powerful." he tells me and I swallow the lump in my throat.

"And how are the newlyweds, good?" Aro asks and I nod my head.

"Yes, they are on their honeymoon." I tell him and he smiles.

"Lovely. Liliana, I was also curious to your strength and speed, would you mind doing a small demonstration for me?" he asks and I frown, while he doesn't give me a chance to answer. "Felix." he calls and a second later, a tall burly man walks in the room. The first thing I notice is that he looks like Emmett, but only in their size. "Felix, I need to do a demonstration with Miss Swan here, and I need your help."

"Of course, Master."

"No -" Jasper starts and Aro shifts his eyes to him. Jasper suddenly collapses to his knees, his face completely pained and I look over seeing the witch twins have smirks on their faces, as Jane stares at him. Seeing him in pain, I can actually feel it. I can feel his pain and I would rather feel _all _of it, than have him feel it. I drop on the floor next to him, feeling helpless. I drop to his side, watching as Jane maliciously tortures him.

"Stop! Please, stop! I'll do it. I'll do it, just stop her! " I tell Aro, who smiles, looking over his shoulder.

"Jane." he says and she breaks focus, looking to her master. Jasper breathes heavy, as I help him stand back on his feet. He's wobbly, still feeling some pain, as I look over to him. His golden eyes look over to me, desperate look on his face, but suddenly Demetri is beside him, hand on his shoulder to stop him. Angelo then appears, placing a hand on the other shoulder. Jasper glares at Demetri and Angelo, before turning his gaze to me, mouthing _"focus." _I nod and then turn back to Felix, taking in his features. Up close, I see that it is only his size that makes him look like Emmett, I also notice that he's taller, having more than a foot of height on me, and is probably three times my size. He has layered dark brown hair, and cold red eyes. His face is angular, giving a mean appearance as opposed to Emmett's black hair, dimples, and childish gleam in his eyes.

"You look a lot like your sister." he comments and I ignore it, seeing a vision worming it's way in my brain and I close my eyes, _Felix smirks and swings his arm._ I can see the fight playing out in my mind and I open my eyes, seeing Felix swing his arm like in my vision. I easily dodge it, but notice how fast he is. He continues to swing, but I know where to go to dodge them. Keep moving, stay low, keep moving. I use my size against him like I did with Emmett, but I notice he's more skilled than my older brother is. I manage to remember a couple of moves Alice taught me, during my training session and twist my way around Felix, getting up onto his back and holding his head. He catches me off guard with his anticipation and grabs my head, flipping me over his shoulder as I land on the marble, fire exploding in my back. I cry out, but see Felix approaching. It's like he knows my next move, just like I do. He's incredibly fast and strong, but I can do this.

I kick my way up, and get in a low defensive crouch, a growl erupting from my throat as I'm _pissed_ off. _I see Felix running at me, his legs wide._ The vision is coming to me with my eyes open, just like I'm watching a movie. I see him take off to charge at me and I run at him, but slide through his legs at the last minute, standing up and jumping on his back again, ripping with all of my might to take his head off. I start to twist and I growl as I bend his head back, hearing a soft cracking as I realize I'm starting to do it. Suddenly, I'm thrown across the room into the wall, smacking against the wall. "No!" I hear Jasper yell as I land on the hard ground, looking over for the coming attack. I can see Jasper being held back by Demetri and Angelo. "Stop!" He's fighting to get out of their grasp, while snarling at Felix, who's watching me. His face looks completely pissed off and lethal, his golden eyes have darkened to black with anger, trying to get the vampires holding him to let go. He keeps his cold eyes on Felix. "Don't you dare touch her! Let me go!" His voice is dripping with venom, completely lethal.

"Felix. That's enough." Aro warns with a soft voice, holding up his hand, halting Felix. Jasper is let go by his captors and by my side in an instant, helping me stand up.

"Lily." he whispers. His face is pained as he looks at me, checking to see if I'm injured. I can feel myself healing as I look up, seeing that my body made a crack in the wall. When I'm finally back on my feet, we walk over to Aro who has a delighted smile on his face. Jasper keeps his hand in mine as I watch Aro's eyes gleam with delight. "Impressive, Liliana. You are quite skilled and your gift is developed. I have to wonder if you are anything like your sister." he says, glancing over to Jane.

"This may hurt a little." she smirks.

Before I can prepare myself, fire explodes through my body and I collapse on the ground. I can't hear. I can't see, but it's not Alec's doing. My senses are not cut off, I can't focus on anything but the fire running through my body. It's Jane's doing. Her gift. A thousand knives are stabbing my body at the same time and my head feels like it's being sawed in two. Someone is lighting me on fire. Burning me alive. Pain, agony, pain, agony - the only things I can think of. "Stop! Please! Stop it!" I can hear an angel snarling, completely angry and worried. I can also hear screaming from someone and I wonder who would be screaming for me, but then I realize it's coming from my own throat.

Then it stops, and all I feel is the after shocks of the pain, causing my body to twitch a couple of times. I can see Jasper's worried face over me, his eyes filled with pain as if he felt everything I just felt. He looks like he could cry if he wanted. "Lily..." he says my name and I sit up, looking at Jane's self-satisfied face. Jasper gives her a deadly glare as I struggle to sit up. I'm so going to get that _witch. _"Ah, so she isn't immune to our powers, _but_ she has an _exquisite _one of her own." Aro says as I stand up, leaning my weight against Jasper. "Liliana, you have proved yourself worthy, and I would like to extend an invitation to join us." Aro says. "With you and your sister with us...you two could be very useful and very powerful."

I take a deep breath, struggling to not spit at his feet. "Thank you, Aro, but I respectfully decline your offer. Thank you, though, for your consideration." I say, a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Aro doesn't lose his smile as he looks at me.

"Well, then, I'm sure that you are thirsty. Before you go, why don't you replenish your thirst." he says, glancing behind us. Oh, no. I hear the door open and Heidi's velvety voice...I can also hear a bunch of people. I then smell it - humans.

"Lily, close your eyes and don't breathe." Jasper says, his voice panicked, as he picks me up and moves me. I then hear screams. Screams of terror. Screams of pain. Screams of agony. Screams of humans being feasted on. I feel the tears leaking from my eyes, trying to remove myself from this place. I'm not breathing, I don't want to smell the blood. I won't be what _they _want me to be. "Jasper." I whimper and I feel him tighten his hold on me.

"Hold on, angel." He tells me and I bury my head in Jasper's chest, not wanting to open my eyes. The screams finally subside and I can't bring myself to see the carnage. "Are we dismissed?" Jasper asks, his voice angered.

"Yes, of course. I hope to see you soon. Goodbye, my young friends." I hear Aro say as Jasper runs out of the room as I sob into his neck. I can't get the screams out of my head, their echoing, getting louder and louder. I suddenly feel myself being lowered onto something soft, my hands coming to my ears to try and drown out the sound. Right now, I wish I was deaf again. I wish I didn't have to hear that. I don't want to be in Volterra. I want to go home. "Home." I open my eyes, seeing Jasper on the phone, looking over to me with a concerned face.

"Alright. Thank you, Carlisle." Jasper says, hanging up the phone and walking over, pulling me into his lap. I realize that we're back in the room we're staying in. I'm laying on the bed.

"Home." I whimper. "Home. I want to go home."

"I know. I just moved our flight up to tonight. Carlisle chartered a private plane for us. We're going home, angel. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I'm so sorry, darlin."

"Not your fault." I reply and he brings his lips to my forehead.

"I'm so sorry." he whispers.

"Lay with me." I say, more of a command and Jasper nods, climbing into bed. I lay my head on his chest, feeling the silent tears roll down my cheeks. I close my eyes, hearing Jasper hum while running his hands through my hair. It soothes me, while drowning the screams out of my head.

"I dare you to move, I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor, I dare you to move, I dare you to move, Like today never happened, Today never happened before." my sobbing subsides a bit, when I hear Jasper softly sing my favorite song to me. My lips twitch into small smile as he continues to sing, lulling me to sleep.

My dreams are not pleasant in the slightest.

_They are filled with the screams of the humans slaughtered, only this time, I can see their faces. Men and women of all ages, screaming as they realize what they have just walked into. Children with frightened looks on their innocent faces, not knowing what is happening as their parents try to protect them. All of them maliciously slaughtered by the Volturi while they take joy in it. I can see Jane taking delight in playing with her food, before eating it. I then see Bella in the crowd, and my eyes widen. She spots me and runs over._

_"Lily, help me!"_

_"Bella!" I scream, trying to command my feet to move._

_"Lily! Help me!" She screams as Aro grabs her with a sick smile to me._

_"Bella!" I scream at the top of my lungs, watching as Aro sinks his teeth into her neck, the life draining from her eyes. "No!" Aro has blood running down his face as he laughs along with the other members of the Volturi._

**Hey guys!**

**So, what did you think? 400 REVIEWS! That's the most I've ever gotten on a story! Thank you so much for reviewing :) **

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	48. PART IV: Chapter 8

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Chapter 8**

"No!" I snap my eyes open, seeing that we're not in the palace, and I'm not on a bed anymore, I'm on Jasper's lap. I feel him brush the hair off my face and I turn my head to see him looking at me. Looking around, I see that we're on private jet, going home. "Home." I whimper like a child and I feel Jasper's cool lips on my cheek.

"That's right, we're going home. We're going home, sweetheart. Shh..." Jasper says, tightening his grip on me. I lay my head on his chest, my hand still clutching to his shirt. I just listen to the quiet of Jasper's chest, trying to focus on that, instead of the screams echoing. I shudder as I think about it and squeeze my eyes shut. It doesn't help, as I keep seeing the people being massacred and I quietly sob into Jasper's shirt. "Shh...it's alright darlin. We're not going back there, again. Don't cry, angel. It's okay, I'm here." he says.

"I'm trying to stop, but I can't. I'm sorry." I tell him and I feel his hold tighten on me as he sends me waves of love.

"No, no. It's okay. Shh...you don't have anything to be sorry for." he tells me and I realize that my efforts to stop crying are hopeless. Not after what happened. Not after that dream. The next hours blur by. I feel Jasper carrying me to the car that Carlisle sent for us, leaving me in his lap. The ride doesn't take long and when I look out the window, I feel relief, I'm home.

Jasper keeps me in his lap and carries me into the house, Alice standing at the door, her face is concerned as she sees me, but I don't move from Jasper's grasp. I don't want to move. "Oh my gosh! What did they do to her?" Alice asks, her voice panicked. Jasper shakes his head, carrying me into the house and I inhale, the familiar, comforting scent of the Cullens all around me. "Oh, dear." I hear Esme say as Jasper sits down on the couch in the living room. Esme comes to sit down next to us, placing a cool hand on my head.

"What the hell did they do?" Emmett's booming voice asks, making me flinch. Jasper tightens his hold on me, looking over at his brother with narrowed eyes. Rosalie sits next to Jasper, looking at me concerned. She reaches out and takes my hand in hers. Carlisle enters the room, sitting down next to Esme as Alice stands next to Riley, who's placing comforting hands around her.

"What happened?" Carlisle gently asks.

"Can I tell them?" Jasper whispers to me and I nod, figuring they should know what they did. They are my family, after all. Jasper takes a deep breath before recounting our story from Volterra.

"Aro _politely_ requested that she do a...'demonstration' to see her strength and speed developed with the venom. He had her fight Felix." Jasper says and I hear Emmett growl, crossing his giant arms across his chest, his face lethal.

"How did she do?" Carlisle asks and Jasper nods.

"She did good, under the circumstances. I mean, he's their most skilled fighter, and she was just learning how to fight. There's also the size and speed advantage, but she was using her gift...started to take his head off...but he threw her into a wall." he tells, actually he growls it out, and I wince, thinking about the pain exploding through my body. "Aro stopped the fight...he was impressed with her. He then wanted to see if she was immune to all of their gifts..." he trails off as I start to shudder.

"Jane." Carlisle says, already knowing and I shiver, thinking about _that _pain. I would rather be thrown into the wall by Felix, a thousand times, than feel that again. I look around, seeing Alice's face pained, looking up at Riley who places his lips to her temple. Esme is looking at me with compassion and love in her eyes, and I feel comforted by that alone. Emmett looks royally pissed off, as does Rosalie.

"That little bitch." Rosalie growls under her breath, but I heard it. I would laugh if I could. Good to know we agree on that.

"He offered her a place on the guard, and she respectfully declined...then they fed in front of us." I hear a couple of gasps. "They were trying to tempt her. Trying to rile up the lust." They all know what the "feeding" entails. The screams start again and I whimper, placing my hands over my ears, trying to stop them from entering my head.

"Home." I whimper, tears rolling down my cheeks as I shake. I don't want to go back there. I don't want to go back there. I don't want to go back there.

"Shh..." Jasper gently shushes me. "We're home, darlin."

"I can't believe they would do that to her!" Emmett growls, slamming his hands on the wall, pissed off, while I squeak, surprised.

"Em." Rosalie warns, and he walks out of the room, slamming something.

"Jasper, why don't you take her upstairs to get some rest." Esme suggests and he nods, getting off the couch and carrying me into his room. I see that I'm still clutching his shirt, not wanting to let go. He lays me down on the bed and pulls my shoes off for me, laying down next to me. I'm glad to be home, I hope to never see the Volturi ever again, but I know that's not going to happen.

I don't really fall asleep, I can't fall asleep. I just lay in Jasper's arms, looking around. "Hey." Jasper grabs my attention and I turn to him. "Come on." Jasper says pulling me out of bed.

I take his hand and follow him out of the room and down the stairs, feeling like a zombie. We walk outside and I immediately take off running, hoping this will clear my head. I weave through trees, the darkness as clear as day. I keep running, pushing myself faster as I leap over across the river, landing gracefully on the other side. I keep running, feeling Jasper behind me. I see the mountain up ahead and I leap, catching myself and climbing. I look down for a second, seeing Jasper climbing up after me, and I keep going. I climb all the way to the top, looking down as Jasper pulls himself up. I stand there for a couple of moments, closing my eyes, but the whistling of the wind sounds faintly like screams. No. My face twists into a pained expression and I look down at the drop. I didn't even realize how high we climbed.

"Lily?" Jasper asks, but I just keep looking down. "Darlin, what's wro-" I don't give him a chance to finish as I jump off the rock, free-falling. I close my eyes and enjoy it, suddenly the ground rushes up to me as I land on the ground, immediately taking off in a run, sprinting fast until my nose catches on something. I turn my head and follow the scent, seeing a bear. I set my eyes on it, growl erupting from my chest. The bear turns to me and roars while I just smirk. I imagine that this is Jane I'm about to kill. _That little blonde witch_. Man, if I was only like Bella and immune to her power, I would have done justice to her. Let's see how tough she is without her little gift. I snarl at the bear and run at it, as it charges at me. I tackle it and we go rolling away, me getting on top as I grip its neck, lifting it up. It cries out and I let out a feral roar, sinking my teeth into its neck and drinking its blood. But, it's not a bear that I'm massacring right now, it's Jane...and it's Felix...and it's Demetri...and it's Aro. I take out all of my frustrations, practically ripping this creature apart as I growl.

_Jane concentrating on Jasper as he trembles in pain on the floor. Felix slamming me into the ground, and then the wall. Aro and his smiling face, watching this. Demetri and his smug smirk._

I finish and look at what I just did to this animal. I know that there is blood all over my face and my body, but I do feel better, in a morbid kind of way. I guess I got my frustrations out. I turn my head to see Jasper watching me, neutral expression on his gorgeous face. My cheeks burning with embarrassment. Oh my God, he probably thinks I'm an animal. His face stays straight as he walks over to me and I use my, now damaged shirt to wipe some of the blood off my face. "I'm sorry." I apologize for my rather barbaric behavior, and Jasper stops his walking, looking at me confused.

"Why are you sorry, sweetheart?" he asks, continuing his walk towards me, kneeling and I shrug, still feeling extremely embarrassed.

"I...got a little out of control." I admit, looking down. Jasper cups my face, lifting my head.

"Don't ever be sorry, darlin. It's nothing bad, and I know you feel better. It's was actually...quite enjoyable to watch you in action." he says and I blush crimson, smiling. "Let's go get you cleaned up." He takes my hand and we both start running, the blood drying and making me kind of gross, I just want to jump into the water. When we get to the waterfall, we both jump in, hitting the cold, refreshing water. The water around me turns red with the blood of the bear washing away from my clothes and my hair. I swim for a while, resurfacing as Jasper does a couple of moments after me. I _do _feel a lot better. Not as worked up, I let some aggression out.

"You ready to go home, angel?" Jasper asks and I nod, smile curving my lips. We swim over to the rocks and start scaling them, climbing all the way up. When Jasper gets to the top, he turns around, offering me a hand and pulling me up. I get up to the top and lean forward towards Jasper, catching off guard as my mouth connects to his. I just...need to kiss him right now. I just need to be near him. Jasper is startled for a second, before falling into it with me, placing one hand in my wet locks and another on my lower back.

Our tongues glide together in a silky kiss, Jasper's venom invading my mouth and I find the taste of it is heavenly. We continue to kiss under the pale moonlight, but the night is as clear as day to me. I'm home.

"You really are an angel, aren't you?" Jasper asks and I chuckle, knowing that he can see my skin burning red with a blush in the dark. "A blushing, beautiful angel."

"I love you, Jasper. So much." I whisper, and he brings a hand up to cup my cheek.

"And I love you, Lily."

Jasper and I run home, feeling content and tired. Jasper lifts me up and takes off my jeans and wet shirt for me, putting some cotton shorts on for me. No, Jasper is the angel. I can't believe that he is mine, and I am his. I'm so lucky and blessed.

"Come on! She deserves to have a girl day with us. You can't hog her forever, Jazz!" I hear my pixie sister saying as I come out of my pleasant slumber. Opening my eyes, seeing Rosalie and Alice standing by the door, with Jasper blocking their entrance into the room.

"Shh!" he shushes them, still thinking that I'm asleep. "I just think she should rest with everything that happened yesterday." I smile at him, my always concerned fiancé.

"Maybe you should let her decide for herself." Rosalie says, looking right at me. Jasper turns around, seeing my eyes open and smiles, walking over to me.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." he teases and I smile, rubbing my eyes.

"Lily, get up! We're going shopping!" Alice says, jumping on the bed and I roll over and grab a pillow, covering my face with a groan. "No, you are going. Up, up, up!" She pulls the pillow off of my face and I see Jasper giving the pixie an exasperated look while Rosalie looks amused standing by the door. "You better be outside and ready to go in five minutes! Now, get up!"

I groan as my two sisters walk out of the room. "I thought there were laws against cruel and unusual punishment." I say, peeking up to Jasper, who smiles, leaning down to place his lips against mine.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." he tells me and I nod.

"I know, but...it'll be nice to hang out with Alice and Rosalie. I'm starting miss Bella." I tell him and he smiles, kissing my forehead. "Three minutes, Liliana Jordyn Swan!" I hear Alice's light voice from downstairs and laugh. Jasper gets up and leaves me some privacy to get dressed. I pull myself out of bed and get up, running over to the closet. Using my enhanced speed, I grab a tan-colored blouse, jeans, brown ankle boots, and my brown leather jacket. I quickly change into the new clothes, running a brush through my hair to tame the curls and slip on my engagement ring and Cullen crest. I grab my cellphone and hurry downstairs with vampire speed, seeing Rosalie and Alice waiting. "Just on time." Alice says. "Now, let's go spend some money."

I turn my head, seeing Jasper approach me. "Have fun, sweetheart."

"I'll try-"

"Let's go!" Alice yells from the garage and I roll my eyes.

"Bye, baby." I tell Jasper, turning around and walking into the garage, getting in the back of Alice's Porsche Turbo. Rosalie gets in front of me as Alice gets in the driver seat, starting the car and pulling out of the garage. Alice drives obscenely over the speed limit in the expensive sports car, driving towards Port Angeles. I listen to Rosalie and Alice talk back and forth, but I'm not really listening, I'm mostly watching the scenery speeding by.

Alice parks the car and we get out, walking towards the mall. When we enter, Alice and Rosalie already know where they are going, so I just try to keep up with them. They lead me from store to store, not a care in the world, while I feel a little irritated at some of the stares - mainly the guys. As we're in a clothing store, I can see guys staring shamelessly at Rosalie, lust filling their eyes. "Lily, go try this on." Alice commands, shoving a pair of jeans at me. I sigh and shake my head, walking to the dressing room. I walk out to see how they fit when I see Rosalie wearing a red, curve hugging dress.

"How do you deal with it?" I ask Rosalie, who looks over at me confused.

"Deal with what, Lil?" she asks and I look around.

"The stares." I whisper and she smiles. "Even girls staring at Emmett, I've never seen you get angry. How do you control your anger? I want to rip every girls throat out who even thinks about looking at Jasper. Is that bad?" I tell her and she chuckles, shaking her head, wrapping an arm across my shoulders.

"Ah, little Lily, it does get a little irritating. I was like that for a while, but I knew at the end of the day that Emmett is with _me._ It does wear off, and you learn to ignore it. But, Em still gets jealous whenever a guy stares at me, sending them death threats in his head. And no, it's not bad. You automatically feel protective towards Jasper because you are mates...well, your type of mate." I laugh along with her as Alice steps out in a skirt.

"Trust me, Lily, Jasper doesn't notice anyone else when you're around." she says, while looking at herself in the mirror. "You're getting those jeans, Lil." I start to open my mouth. "No buts, they look awesome on you...and don't be a Bella, complaining about money."

"By the way, we should start planning your wedding soon." Rosalie says, turning around to see the back of the dress.

"Well...I kind of wanted to wait for Bella to do the planning." I say, and she shrugs.

"We could always do the small stuff - flowers, color...we'll have to look for a venue." Rosalie says.

"Will you help plan it?" I ask Rosalie and she looks over to me, smiling.

"Of course." she says and we both walk back into the dressing room to take off the clothes. I hand the jeans to Alice as Rosalie hands the dress the her, the pixie walking to the register to pay. I change back into my jeans and walk out at the same time as Rosalie. This continues for a while, until I've collected a fair amount of clothes for my closet.

"Lily, what were you thinking flowers wise?" Alice asks me as we reach the car.

"I was thinking white roses."

"Good choice." Rosalie comments and I laugh. "At least you didn't pick lilies, that would have been a little too ironic." We load our bags in the trunk and get in the car. Alice drives us all home. I'll admit, I had a lot of fun today and it definitely raised my spirits even more than yesterday. I'm thankful to have two sisters like that in my life. We pull up to the Cullens house, and I immediately feel that something is off. I get out of the car, and the wind carries a familiar, unappealing scent through the air and I turn my head towards the forest. What I see makes my eyes widen and my blood boil. Angelo, from the Volturi, is standing at the tree line watching me. I feel an unparalleled amount of rage at the intruder on the land. My feral, predatory instincts are taking over as my hands are shaking at my sides. All I see is an intruder on _my family's _land.

_Threat. Volturi. Enemy. Could cause pain to family. Jasper. Could hurt **Jasper**. Must protect. Must protect. Eliminate threat._

This are the thoughts running through my mind as I look at him. I let a growl loose and Angelo takes off, my feet running after him. "Jasper!" I hear Alice yell, but I keep running._ Need to end the threat. Protect **family.** Protect **Jasper**._ I keep running after Angelo, following his scent. I'm able to keep up with him as I'm still considered a newborn, but he has a good lead. I keep following him, hearing my name being called by Jasper, by Emmett, by Carlisle, by Esme - but I ignore them and keep running. I need to catch him. I'm running up the mountain, near the ocean. No, he's not getting away. I push myself faster, seeing him get to the edge. He then leaps off, jumping into the water as I stop, growling in frustration as I see the ripples in the water where he just jumped in.

What did he want? Why was he watching us? I snarl in frustration until I feel waves of calm rushing over me, a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head and see Jasper's face, a huge comfort to me. I back up into him, looking to where Angelo dived. The rest of my family shows up and I have to wonder what the hell he wanted. We were in Volterra yesterday, surely Aro didn't forget something. Or was he here on his own terms...?

**Hey guys!**

**I'm just spoiling you guys, aren't I? We're getting closer to the pregnancy, then the real fun begins.**

**To the guest reviewer: did you read my mind? :)**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	49. PART IV: Chapter 9

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Chapter 9**

"He's part of the Volturi?" Carlisle asks Jasper and I, all of us in the living room for a meeting. Esme was standing under his arm, while Rosalie was sitting on the couch next to Jasper and I. He has his arms around me, while I settle down.

"Yes. He drove us from the airport to the palace." Jasper tells him, pulling me closer. What the hell does he think coming on to _my family's _land.

"What the hell was he doing here?" Emmett growls, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You think Aro wants to keep tabs on Lily?" Rosalie asks her adoptive father, who nods in response nods.

"It's possible. We have something he wants - talented vampires." Carlisle says. "He's wanted Alice and Edward for years, now he finds out that there is a Seer/hybrid _and_ her sister is immune to his gfits..." Carlisle trails off.

"Bella and I already refused and so did Alice and Edward. Does he not take no for an answer?" I ask Carlisle who shakes his head.

"Like I said, Aro is a very patient man. He's also relentless." Carlisle says.

"Carlisle, I have a feeling that Angelo wasn't here by the Volturi's doing." I tell him and Jasper tenses up next to me while everyone frowns.

"Why do you think that, dear?" Esme asks and before I can answer, Jasper does for me.

"Because his emotions weren't exactly pure when he looked at Lily." he snarls and I can hear a growls from Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie - my family not tolerating a potential threat to one of their family members.

"We'll keep an eye out for him. No hunting alone. I don't like the sound of this Angelo." Carlisle says and I nod.

"Fine by me, but I wish I caught him. I would have loved to wipe that smug look off his ugly face." I snarl, dangerously.

"Ha! My baby sister is such a badass. She takes after her big bro." Emmett yells with apparent glee, breaking the tension in the room. We all let out a laugh at this. Bless my big brother and his childish ways. This definitely eases the mood in the room, Jasper not even needed as we fall into friendly conversation.

A week and a half later, I haven't returned back to Charlie's house or have even told him that I'm back in America. I don't want to leave the Cullens, especially if Angelo is still out there. Jasper doesn't want me to leave, either. I haven't hunted by myself, I'm either with Jasper or Rosalie and Alice. I'm keeping an eye out for him. I'd like to give him a piece of my mind before throwing him to my pissed off fiancé and brother. Now, Rosalie, Alice, and I are sitting in the Cullens living room, planning my wedding. I keep having these dreams when I sleep of Bella screaming, then me screaming. I just have a bad feeling that something will happen, bless my big sisters for keeping me distracted.

"What color did you say you wanted?" Alice asks me, looking up from her laptop.

"Royal blue." I tell her, not looking up from the copy of _Frankenstein_ in my hands. Rosalie is reading some magazine on the other couch, while the men are around here somewhere. Esme is outside, tending to her garden.

"White roses for flowers..." Alice says, typing on the computer, before I hear a gasp. Looking up, I see she's in the middle of a vision. Her eyes are dazed over, Rosalie watch curious to what she could be seeing. She comes out of the vision, her eyes wide as she takes out her phone and starts dialing.

"Bella?" Alice asks and I throw my book down, walking over to her. Rosalie walks out of the room to go find Carlisle. "Are you alright?" Alice asks and I sit near them, frowning. Alice looks over at me and puts the phone on speaker.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure..." Bella trails off.

"Why? What's wrong? I just..." Alice says, her eyes glazing over again.

"You just what? Alice, what did you see?"

"Bella, what is going on?" I ask her, not wanting her to freak out.

"Lily? What did Alice see? Did you see anything?" she asks, urgently and I see Carlisle walk into the room.

"Here's Carlisle." I tell her as I hand him the phone. He turns off speaker and brings it to his ear. Rosalie is standing behind him confused.

"Bella, what's going on?" he asks. "Has Edward been hurt?" His eyes slightly widen as he listens to her. "I don't know. I need you two to come home. Now." Carlisle brings the phone down from his ear. Looking shocked. He actually looks shocked. He then leaves the room running upstairs. Alice leaves the room, Rosalie and I standing there confused.

I jump when I hear my phone ringing in my pocket, taking it out and sighing in relief when I see that it's Bella. I hit the answer key and bring it to my phone. "Bella, what is going? Are you sick?"

"Something like that. Lily, I think I'm pregnant." She tells me and my eyes widen, as my heart drops into my stomach. Jasper comes in the room after sensing my emotions right now - confusion, shock, fear. He walks over to me as I feel myself shaking.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Jasper asks me, but I can't answer him.

"Lil, I need your help. Edward wants to get rid of it." Bella says and I frown, a surge of anger charging through me. There's no way in _hell _that he's killing my niece or nephew. I feel waves of calm washing over me as Jasper lays his hands on my shoulders, gently massaging them.

"It's okay. We're going to make this okay, Bells." I assure her and hear her sigh.

"Is Rosalie there?" she asks.

"She's right here." I tell her and Rosalie walks forward, taking the phone as I hand it to her. I walk over to the couch and sit down, massaging my temples. My sister is pregnant. Pregnant by a vampire. I'm going to be an aunt. I can feel Jasper placing me in his lap, gently rocking me as Rosalie hangs up the phone.

"What is going on?" Jasper asks, no one in particular.

"My sister is pregnant. Bella's pregnant." I tell him, as he sends waves of calm over me.

"How is this possible?" Jasper asks, shocked. It must be completely new if even Jasper hasn't heard about it. This is big. This is the cause of the dreams. Bella isn't going to survive giving birth. I place my head in my hands, upset with myself. I could have prevented this. I could have told someone about Bella. "Angel, what's wrong?" Jasper asks me, but I shake my head, trying to hide the guilt that keeps punching me in the face.

Later that night, Bella and Edward walk in the door, but I haven't moved from my spot on the couch. I look up and see Bella smile at me while Edward looks tense...guilty. I stand up and walk over to my sister, pulling her in for a long hug. I don't thirst for Bella's blood. At least not right now, I'm too concerned for my niece or nephew. Edward disappears with Carlisle to go talk while Rose, Alice, and I sit with my sister. Jasper and Emmett have taken Riley to go hunt, a human being back in the house.

"I need your help. Edward wants this 'thing' out of me." she grits out, placing hands on her stomach.

"Bella, it's...dangerous." Alice tells her and she shakes her head.

"I don't care. I'll be okay." Bella says and I brush some hair out of her face.

"We'll stick by you. Esme and Emmett will too." Rosalie tells her.

"Jasper will stand by you with me." I tell my sister and she offers me a smile.

"We'll go get you some blankets." Rosalie says and Bella nods, my two sisters getting up and walking out of the room. I run my hands through Bella's hair, until she jerks a little and I go on alarm, catching myself before I get in a defensive crouch. Bella grabs my hand and brings it to her bare stomach. I leave my hand there waiting, until I feel it.

It's light, maybe a regular human wouldn't be able to feel it, but I did. A little flutter, reminding me of my own heart. A little flutter from the little one. A little flutter from my niece or nephew. I let out a little surprised laugh and Bella smiles at me. It's too early to talk to the baby, but I can't help myself. "Don't worry, little one, Aunt Lily will take care of you and your mama. Aunt Lily loves you."

Bella sleeps in Edward's room, Rosalie and I constantly checking on her. Edward lays on the bed next to her, only taking his eyes from his wife when Rosalie and I come to check on her, seeing if she needs anything. Bella comes walking down the stairs with a hand on her stomach. Did it grow overnight? Bella and I have always been skinny, and a little lanky. When I was changed, I filled out, but Bella looks like she has a tiny bump and I know for a fact that her and Edward's first time was on their honeymoon. Two weeks ago. Weird.

It's night out and Carlisle, Jasper, Riley, and Emmett all went out a couple of hours ago while Rose and I sit by Bella in the living room. I feel guilty. Could I have prevented this? I was having dreams of Bella and I screaming. Bella's heart giving out. Could I have helped in some way? Rosalie walks out of the room to get Bella some water while I hide my head in my hands, those dreams running through my head.

I then feel myself pinned to the wall with startling speed. Edward's lethal face is in mine. Oh, no, he ready my thoughts...and he's pissed.

"Edward!" Bella yells, going to get up, but Rosalie walks back in the room, gently pushing her back on the couch. "What are you doing?" Rosalie yells.

"You saw? You saw that something was going to happen, but you didn't tell anybody?" he snarls in my face, while I flinch at the power behind his voice

"No...I-I didn't know. It was just screams-" Edward's face darkens with anger and he turns into a whole new person. A raging monster. He throws me across the room while I land on the ground, rolling over and standing up again.

"Edward, stop!" Bella yells, being held back by Rose, not wanting her in risk of hurting the baby. I don't even bother getting in a defensive crouch. I deserve this. All of this. Edward charges me and I just stand there, letting him. He throws me across the room with a snarl, while I land on my back. "Edward, leave her alone!" Rosalie yells as Bella has tears running down her cheeks.

"You knew that something was going to happen! You knew, and didn't say anything!" Edward says and then, he grabs me and throws me through the living room window, breaking it. It doesn't hurt, and I know that I deserve it. So, I take his rage, but Edward is scaring the crap out of me...and he's scaring the crap out of Bella. For a second, I think he might actually kill me.

"Edward!" Now I hear Esme's appalled voice through the, now open, window, courtesy of my body. I land on the forest floor, rolling until I stop, shaking the broken glass out of my hair.

I hear something bad - Jasper's predatory snarl.

I look to my left, seeing Jasper standing there. Carlisle, Emmett, and Riley are behind him, confused. Jasper's eyes - black as night with rage, landing on me and then looking at Edward who's standing by the window. He turns into something different. Someone who just saw his mate and fiancé thrown through a window and landing on the ground. He turns into a furious animal as he roars and bears his teeth, leaping through it while Emmett follows him, a growl erupting from his chest. Riley leaps through the window, I'm assuming to stop the coming fight, while Carlisle is by my side in an instant.

"Lily, are you okay?" his urgent voice asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just..." I'm cut off by a crash inside the house, causing me to get up and jump through the window. Rosalie is calming Emmett down while Jasper is pinning Edward to the dented wall, everyone looks a little afraid to approach him. I don't think twice as I start going towards him.

"Lily, no! He could hurt you!" Bella says, Alice trying to comfort her.

"No he won't." I say, confident as I walk up to them. "Jasper, sweetheart, let go of Edward. I'm fine. Jasper, let go of Edward." My voice seems to snap him out of his rage, his eyes going back to their normal gold, instead of their lethal black. Edward looks at Jasper, his jaw set in anger.

"**_Mine. _**Don't touch her _ever _again. She's mine." Jasper snarls at Edward and then lets him go, picking me up and speeding across the room, crouching in front of me like he's ready for an attack. I guess the whole "mine" thing is caveman-like and other girls would see it as possessive, it's just a vampire thing. It's how I felt when Jane was hurting him in Volterra. I am his, as he is mine and no one hurts what's mine. He reacted how I would if someone threw him through a window, though, I did deserve it. He's ready to protect me at all costs.

"Baby, I'm fine." I whisper and he seems to straighten up, watching Edward walk over to Bella who's quietly sobbing. Emmett is finally calmed down, glaring at his brother who keeps his head down, wincing every now and then.

"Edward, what on Earth possessed you to throw Lily through a window?" Esme asks him, her face disappointed.

"She had dreams of Bella. In pain. She knew that something was going to happen." Edward says, his voice even.

"I had dreams of Bella screaming and me screaming, but I couldn't see anything. It was hazy and unfocused. I didn't know what to think of them." I admit and Jasper still keeps me in between him and Edward. "I didn't know what to think of them. I'm sorry. This is all my fault." I let tears slip from my eyes, my voice quivering. Jasper growls at Edward, mad that he made me cry and Esme is by my side in an instant, putting an arm around me.

"Lily, I don't blame you. It's not your fault. It's _no one's _fault, but Edward and I. This is a baby. _Our _baby, Edward. _Don't_ blame my sister." Bella tells her husband who looks guilty.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I just panicked when I saw the dreams." Edward says and Jasper lets a quiet growl emit from his throat.

"It's okay, Edward." I reply.

"Edward, if you _ever_ throw Lily through a window, or hurt her in any way again, Jasper will be the least of your problems, because_ I_ will end you." Emmett snarls and I widen my eyes at the threat.

"Fair enough." Edward replies.

"He won't be the only one. Don't you _ever_ do that to her again, Edward." Rose tells him, Emmett swinging his arm over her shoulder as they walk upstairs.

"Clean this up." Esme tells him, motioning to the broken glass. "And there _better_ be a new window in there tomorrow." Esme's face darkens with anger, something I've never seen before. Edward walks into the kitchen, grabbing a broom and dust pan. "Are you okay, dear?" Esme softly asks me, the anger completely gone and I nod in response.

"Yeah, Esme, I'm fine." she smiles and leans forward, placing a kiss on my temple before walking over to Carlisle. Jasper suddenly scoops me up and jumps out the open window, running through the forest. I wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his chest as he runs. I'm letting him do whatever he wants right now, hoping to calm him down. Jasper suddenly stops and sits on the forest floor, me still in his lap.

"Did he hurt you?" Jasper growls and I immediately shake my head.

"No, I'm fine, sweetheart. I'm not hurt." I tell him and he frowns.

"He had the _nerve _to throw you through a window." he snarls. "I should go back there and rip his arms off and beat some sense into him with them. No one hurts you. _No one_. Not unless they want to die." I just let Jasper vent, running my fingers through his hair. I love Jasper, and I know the extent that he would do to protect me. It's warms my heart to know that someone always has my back, just like I have theirs. The threats Rose and Emmett made to Edward are crazy, seeing as how they've known him longer than me, but Emmett really threatened to end him. My protective big brother. I love my family.

"I love you, Jasper." I whisper and he sends waves of love my way.

"I love you, Lily. My angel." he murmurs, placing his lips against mine.

**Hey guys!**

**Eddie, why you throwing Lily through windows? You're the one who put that baby in there, don't blame it on your sister, you idiot.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	50. PART IV: Chapter 10

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Chapter 10**

Two weeks have passed since Bella and Edward have gotten back from Isle Esme. Two weeks, and the pregnancy has progressed at a rapid pace. Bella looks like she's about eight months pregnant, according to Carlisle's estimation. Two weeks. Edward has thrown himself into a wallowing pool of self-hatred and guilt, because Bella is looking worse and worse every single day. Charlie thinks that Bella has extended her honeymoon, because she is sick. He also thinks that Jasper and I are still in Italy, having an excellent time with "Jasper's family." I only vaguely told Bella what happened in Volterra - I won't stress her out even more than she is. Seems there is a rift between the family - Edward, Alice, and Riley(only because of Alice) are on the team to terminate the pregnancy, while Rosalie, Emmett(because of Rose), Esme, Jasper(because of me), and I are defending Bella and _her _wish. It really is her decision, _no one else's._ I will defend whatever she decides and Jasper has already promised to have my back, especially after that little altercation with me. He doesn't talk to me much, Jasper doesn't give him the opportunity as he growls whenever he's near me. Poor Carlisle has been researching around the clock about legends, myths, anything - trying to find an explanation for this. What do they not get?

It's a _baby. _

"I wish Jake was here." Bella says, mostly to herself and I look over to her, on the couch, the quilt mom made her, covering her swollen belly, holding the precious little one who's my niece or nephew. Rosalie continues to stand guard while Edward is somewhere else, swimming in his guilt pool. Jasper is up in his study and Alice and Riley are around here somewhere.

"Do you want me to call him?" I ask Bella and she looks over, nodding while her eyes plead.

"Please?" she asks and I nod, getting up and walking outside, taking out my cellphone. I dial Jake's number, putting it to my ear. Only a couple of rings go by and then I hear his gruff voice saying my name.

"Lily."

"Remember what I said about Bella needing you?" I ask him and I then hear feet walking and the motorcycle start up.

"I'm on my way." He tells me before hanging up. I place the phone back in my pocket and walk back inside. Carlisle is sitting by Bella, a stethoscope to his stomach. Edward is standing by the, now repaired, window, staring out it like a moody teenager. I roll my eyes at him and walk over to my sister.

"Do you hear anything?" Bella asks Carlisle.

"A heartbeat. A strong one. It sounds a lot like Lily's heart." Carlisle says and I smile, thinking about the little one in there.

"He's on his way." I tell Bella who immediately brightens up.

"Who?" Carlisle asks me.

"Jacob." I tell him.

"I asked her to call him. I just...want him here." Bella tells Carlisle who nods, understanding. Edward doesn't move an inch when she says this and I take my seat next to Bella, handing her the cup of water on the end table. Jasper walks down the stairs a bit later and over to me, placing a kiss on my head.

"Jake is coming." I tell him and he scrunches up his nose like he smells something bad, causing me to chuckle a bit. Alice and Riley walk into the room, standing by the bookcase while Emmett is standing by the piano. Jasper keeps his place behind the couch, hands on my shoulders. Carlisle walks to the door as we hear Jake's motorcycle pull up. It shuts off and Bella curls her legs up on the couch, getting comfortable. I sit next to her, running my hands through her hair.

Heavy steps enter the house as Jake enters, tensely scanning the living room full of vampires. He sets his eyes on me, Jasper's hands tightening on my shoulders. He then shifts his eyes to my sister, who he can't fully see.

"I'm glad you came." Bella says, her figure blocked by Rose. Jacob walks closer to her but Rosalie who is standing in front of Bella stop him.

"Close enough." Rosalie warns with a snarl.

"What's your problem?" he snaps and Bella looks up at the blonde vampire.

"Rose, it's okay." Bella tells her and Rosalie reluctantly moves, Jake finally getting a chance to see my sister. Bags under her eyes, cheeks sunken in, exhausted looking. He's a little shocked, but covers it up, crouching in front of her.

"You look terrible." Jake teases and she smiles.

"Yeah. It's nice to see you too." Bella jokes.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" Jake asks and I look over to my sister, who shares a look with me.

"Lils, Rose, do you wanna help me up?" she asks us and we nod. I stand up and take her left arm while Rosalie takes her right, helping Bella stand up and reveal her _very _pregnant belly. Jake's eyes widen in shock, before his dark eyes turn to Edward standing by the window.

"You did this!" he snarls, charging Edward who doesn't move to defend himself. Emmett places a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I didn't know it was even possible." Carlisle starts to explain and Jake shrugs Emmett's hand off of him.

"What is it?" he asks and I help Bella sit back down, her face distressed.

"I'm not sure. Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sack." Carlisle explains calmly.

"I can't see it either and I can't see Bella's future anymore." Alice explains and Jake turns to me.

"Lily?" Jake asks me, hoping that I've seen something and I look up.

"All I dream about is Bella's labor. It's just screams and blurry images." I tell him and his face looks worried.

"We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on. What we do know is that it's strong and fast growing." Carlisle says.

"Why haven't you taken it out?" Jake asks and I snap my head up to him, pissed off.

"Are you kidding me?" I ask, appalled, Jasper tightens his hands on my shoulders so I don't rip the mutt's head off.

"This is none of your business, dog!" Rosalie snarls.

"Lily! Rose! All this fighting isn't good for Bella." Esme warns.

"The fetus isn't good for Bella!" Alice yells and that's the last straw.

"Alice!" I snap.

"Say the word, Alice - baby. It's just a little baby!" Rosalie yells, as angry as I am.

"So can everyone stop referring him as 'fetus' or 'thing?'" I yell, Jasper sending waves of calm to me.

"Carlisle, you've gotta do something." Jake pleads.

"No! It's not his decision. It's not any of yours." Bella says and I take my seat next to her.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you." Edward says and Jake glares at him, but follows Edward outside. Bella looks distressed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"It's okay." I whisper to my sister as Rosalie continues to stand guard. Jasper starts gently massaging my shoulders and I close my eyes, relaxing into the couch. I feel a small hand slip into mine and turn my head to see Bella looking at me, small smile on her face. Jake walks back into the house, Rosalie tensing up as he walks toward Bella.

"Can I talk to Bella?" Jake asks, his voice polite. Rose stands her ground, glaring at Jake.

"Rose, it's okay." Bella tells her and I stand up, grabbing Jasper's hand.

"Come on, Rose." I say and she turns to look at me, nodding. Bella smiles at both of us and Rosalie and I exit the room, standing within hearing distance in the kitchen. I hop up on the counter and Jasper stands between my legs, my chin resting on his shoulder while my hands are wrapped around his waist. Emmett is massaging Rose's shoulders, trying to get her to relax.

"So Edward sent you in here to talk to me?" Bella asks.

"Sort of. Though I can't figure out why he thinks you'd listen to me. I mean you never have before." Bella laughs and Jake continues. "Since when are you and Blondie BFF's?"

"Rose understands what I want." Bella explains and I look over to Rose, smiling.

"What are you thinking, Bella? Seriously."

"I know this seems like a scary thing, but it...it's not. It's like this miracle or something. I can feel him." Bella sounds so happy. So hopeful.

"So it's a bouncing baby boy. I'm sorry I didn't know. I should have brought some blue balloons." Jake says, sarcastic.

"It's just a guess. When I picture him I see a boy. We'll see." Bella says.

"_You_ won't." Jake says and I growl. It's not hopeless, but every seems to think it is.

"Jake, I can do this. I'm strong enough." she assures him, my determined sister.

"Bella, come on! You can spout that crap to your blood sucker, but you don't fool me! I can see what that thing's doing to you. It's a killer, Bella!" A growl erupts from my throat and I push Jasper away and hop down from the counter, starting to go in there and kick Jake's doggy ass. The little one is _not _a killer. _Oh, I'll show you what a killer looks like, mutt._ Rosalie is being held back by Emmett. I don't think Jake wants to piss off Rosalie _and _me.

Jasper grabs me around my waist, sending me waves a calm that should bring me to my knees, but I'm pissed off. I continue to growl, clenching and unclenching my fists."Shh...calm down, angel." Jasper murmurs in my ear and I take deep breaths.

"If he talks like that _one more time _about the little one..." I trail off, clenching my fists, while I hear Emmett chuckle.

"Lily's gonna be making puppy chow out of the mutt." My big brother jokes while I try to force myself to not smile.

"Listen to me, Bella. Please! Just don't do this! Live, okay? Please!" Jake begs.

"Jake, everything's gonna be okay." Bella tells him

"Jacob, don't go!" she says.

"I know how this ends and I'm not sticking around to watch." The door slams as Jake leaves the house.

"Stupid mutt." Rosalie mutters, walking back into the living room with Bella. I close my eyes, calming myself down. Rosalie and I take our guard duties again as Bella lays on the couch, making herself comfortable. I place the quilt up to her neck as she lays her head on my lap, my hands gently caressing her hair. Bella falls asleep quickly, the little one taking a lot out of her. I wonder if it will be a boy or girl? My preferences? - That mom and baby are healthy and alive.

I look down at my sleeping sister, wincing when I see that her cheeks are sunken in even more, her eyes have dark shadows and bags under them, her skin is even more pale than it normally is. She'll be okay...and so will the little one.

A couple of hours later, I've moved Bella's head from my lap to a pillow and Rosalie is continuing to stand guard. I'm reading on the couch when a scent catches my nose. I place the book down and stand up, walking over to the door. Someone is here, but I don't feel a threat. I walk outside and down the steps, looking towards the forest.

"Who's out there?" I call out, softly, knowing that if it's a vampire, they'll hear me. Jake steps out of the forest and I frown, crossing my arms over my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, still sour about the way he was talking about the little one.

"Where's Carlisle?" he asks and I turn back to the house.

"Carlisle." I call out, knowing that he'll hear me. Seconds later, I feel the familiar arm of Jasper on my back as Carlisle stands there with Edward.

"Jacob, what's going on?" Carlisle asks.

"Get ready. They're coming for Bella." Jake warns and I growl in my throat.

"They're not gonna touch her." Edward warns and Jake nods.

"Agreed."

"You left the pack?" I ask, wondering why he said 'they're coming for Bella.'

"Sam made a command...that I didn't want to follow." Jake explains.

"I did too." A voice says, coming out of the forest. I see a smaller, lanky version of Jake and I can't help the smile that breaks across my face.

"Seth." I say, seeing his goofy grin on his face. "You left?"

"It's not right, what Sam wants to do." he tells me and I smile at him. He's has one of the most kindest, selfless hearts.

"We'll take watch out here." Jake simply says, turning around and walking back to the forest. Seth follows him like a puppy, leaving us standing there. Sam and the pack are coming for Bella. They're coming to kill her and the little one. No way.

"Sam's lost the element of surprise and he doesn't wanna take you on out numbered. So he's not gonna come at you head on. He's got the place surrounded and he'll wait for his opportunity." Jake explains to Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and I. He and Seth stayed on watch all night, now he's giving us a game plan.

Rosalie and Alice are staying with Bella, but I wanted to hear this. Jasper keeps his arm around me while we listen to what Jake has to say. Surprisingly, Leah Clearwater has joined Jake's three-man pack, to keep an eye on her little brother. Bless her, that's a nice thing to do.

"What if I talked to him?" I ask, thinking that I'm civil enough with the wolves to try to sway their decision.

"I don't think Sam would listen. Everyone is so riled up, anyway, they're just looking for an opportunity to take out anyone." Jake says and I can hear Jasper and Emmett growl at the thought of one of them hurting me.

"He won't get through without a fight." Emmett says.

"No fights. We won't be the one's to break the treaty." Carlisle says, his face looking distressed.

"The treaty is void, at least in Sam's mind." Jake tells him.

"Not in ours." Esme gently says.

"Carlisle, no one's hunted for weeks. Lily and Rose have been watching Bella around the clock." Emmett points out. It's true, I haven't hunted in a while and I've noticed that the amber-colored ring around my pupil is pitch black. I haven't wanted to leave Bella's side.

"We'll make do." Esme tells him, her loving manner showing as she looks at her adoptive son.

"We're surrounded in our own house." I say, a feeling of dread washing over me. I feel Emmett put his arm across my shoulders to comfort me as I'm trapped between my fiancé and brother.

"You've done us a great service, Jacob. Thank you." Carlisle says and Jake nods, standing up and walking over to the den. I'm grateful for what Jake, Seth, and Leah are doing. It takes a lot of bravery to leave the pack, to join us - their enemy.

**Hey guys!**

**So, how are you liking the story? I'm throwing in a game changer next chapter!**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	51. PART IV: Chapter 11

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Chapter 11**

I walk into the den, seeing Bella laying on the couch. She looks worse - skinny, frail, sickly. I sigh and take a seat next to her seeing her staring at the ceiling. She suddenly gasps out in pain and I hear a sick cracking. Going on alarm, my instincts take over and I get into a defensive crouch as Rosalie goes to help my sister.

"Carlisle!" Rose calls and I turn towards Bella, seeing tears leak out of her eyes. Carlisle and Edward appear by Bella's side in an instant as she cries out in pain. I wince as she clutches her side, crying. Edward gently scoops her up and takes her to Carlisle's office. I follow them upstairs, needing to be there my sister.

"Her rib has cracked, but they're no splinters. It hasn't punctured anything." Carlisle tells us as I sit by my sister, holding her hand. He did an x-ray on her, ribs where she was saying was painful.

"Yet." Edward says and I turn my eyes to glare at him.

"Edward." Carlisle warns his son.

"It's breaking her bones now." Edward says before turning to Bella. "It's crushing you from the inside out. Carlisle, tell her what you told me. Tell both of them." Bella looks over to me, squeezing my hand and I nod.

"Carlisle, tell us. It's alright." Bella says.

"The fetus is incompatible with your body. It's too strong, it won't allow you to get the nutrition you need. It's starving you by the hour, I can't stop it and I can't slow it down. At this rate your heart will give out before you can deliver." Carlisle says and I squeeze my sister's hand.

"Then I'll hold on as long as I can and..." she starts.

"Bella, there are some conditions that even venom can't overcome. You understand? I'm sorry." Carlisle gently tells her before leaving the room. I look over at my sister and see her face full of hope, she's not going to give up. I'm not going to give up on her.

"Lily, could you give us a moment?" Edward asks me and I narrow my gaze to him, not fully trusting him with her.

"It's okay, Lils." Bella assures me and I sigh, placing a kiss on her forehead before walking out of the room to leave them some privacy. I walk out of the office and downstairs, my mood falling. Bella might die. It might be too late to change her. I don't blame the little one - not at all. I don't understand how Edward can blame the baby. His baby. That's his child in there, and he's acting like it's some kind of murderer.

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone ringing, pulling it out of my pocket, I see that it's my dad calling.

"Hey, dad!" I put on a "happy" voice.

"Hey, kiddo. How's Italy?" he asks me and I focus on keeping my voice even.

"Oh, it's great. I love Jasper's family." I quickly lie, trying to keep up the story.

"Well, that's good. When are you coming home?" he asks, urgently and I wince.

"Uhm...I don't really know. We're having such a great time out here and Jasper was saying that we might take a trip to Milan." I lie and see Jasper approaching me.

" Milan? Lily, wai-" Dad starts, but I cut him off.

"Dad, I gotta go, I'll talk to you soon."

"No, no, come h-" he starts.

"I love you, dad. Bye." I say, hanging up the phone and closing my eyes. I feel Jasper walk behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Are you okay?" he asks and I shrug.

"How did everything go from perfect, to catastrophe so fast?" I ask him and he moves my hair out of the way, placing a kiss on my neck.

"Sometimes, it happens. But, we're sticking together to deal with it. Everything is going to be okay."

"Is it?" I ask, turning around to face him. "Carlisle just told us that the little one is crushing Bella from the inside out. Edward hates him. Jake hates him, his former pack is coming to kill us. _Not to mention_, we have the Volturi riding our asses, just waiting for us to slip up. When is it going to end?"

"I know that it looks like the bad stuff isn't going to end, but it will. Those _mutts_ will not touch you, or anyone in this family. The Volturi have always been on our asses. I'm telling you, everything is going to work out." he leans forward and places a kiss on my forehead.

"I hope you're right." I say, laying my head against his chest.

"Lily?" I turn my head to see Rosalie standing there. "I was about to run Bella a bath."

"I'll help you." I tell her, placing my lips against Jasper's cheek before walking over to the couch where Bella is sitting, looking discouraged. "Hey, how does a bath sound?" I ask and she smiles.

"Sounds perfect." she replies and I smile back at her.

"Here, I'll carry you." I say, putting Bella's arm around my shoulder and scooping my arm under her knees. I lift her up and walk up the stairs and into the bathroom. I set Bella on her feet and gently help her take off her clothes. I see how skinny she's gotten, her arms and legs look like twigs. There's bruising all around her belly from the little one kicking. Bella looks at herself in the mirror, seeing how she looks and then turns around. Edward is standing there, looking horrified at seeing what has happened to her body.

I walk over to the door and close it, not wanting him to make her feel any worse. Bella just sits down at the edge of the tub, her face distraught. Rose and I help Bella clean off and dress her, carrying her down the stairs and placing her back on the couch. Jake comes inside and sits down next to my sister, immediately having a calming effect on her.

"Don't do that." Jake tells Bella. I'm sitting on the other couch as Rose is still standing guard.

"What?" Bella asks, still smiling at him.

"Smile like I'm your favorite person in the world." Jake explains and Bella smiles, grabbing his large hand in her small, frail one.

"You're one of them. It feels complete when you're here, Jake." she tells him and I smile at seeing my sister so happy. Jake leaves to go stand on watch outside while Rosalie and I stay with my sister.

The next day, Bella is laying down on the couch with the IV hooked up. Jake is sitting on the couch near her while I'm sitting on Jasper's lap in one of the chairs. Esme and Carlisle are sitting near each other while Emmett has his arms around Rosalie. Riley and Alice are standing near the book-case, watching her with concern. Bella suddenly moves to the side of the couch, Edward bringing the bowl to her as she gets sick and vomits. I shoot up to go over to her, rubbing her back, soothingly.

"We need to find a way to get some food into her system." Esme says.

"If I could only see the fetus..." Alice starts, before Rosalie interrupts her.

"The baby." she says, her eyes narrowing.

"...maybe I could figure out what it wants." Alice says and I sigh, brushing some hair out of my sister's face.

"I think you might be right. Jacob just had an idea." Edward says, his eyes on Jake. I turn my head to Jake who's smiling, mirthless.

"It wasn't an idea. It was a snide comment." Jake says and Carlisle furrows his brow, interested.

"What were you thinking?"

"That it's probably just looking for someone to sink its teeth into." Jake says and my eyes widen.

"That's a good idea." I say, looking to my sister.

"What are you talking about? I was joking." Jake says.

"He's thirsty." Bella says to Edward.

"I know the feeling." Emmett says and Rosalie narrows her eyes at him.

"If it's craving, it's not gonna want animal blood." Edward says.

"I have some O negative laid aside for Bella." Carlisle says, exiting the room. He returns a couple of moments later, pouring some blood in a cup. My eyes widen when I see it and venom starts to salivate. Blood. I feel myself shaking as the lust is banging at my door, begging me to let it out. No, settle down. I can't be here. The burn is starting in my throat and I bite my lip, clenching my fists.

Alice takes Riley out of the room and I close my eyes, trying to control myself. You can do this, come on. It's just a little..._blood._

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You're gonna make her drink that?" Jake starts to protest.

"Lily?" Esme calls my name, but I just shake my head.

"I need to..." I get up and walk out of the room, putting as much distance as I can between me and that tempting juice. Damn it, I can't even control myself for my sister. I walk outside on the deck, breathing in the fresh air, closing my eyes.

"Angel?" I hear Jasper's voice and turn around, feeling like a failure. I should have been able to control myself. I should be in there with my sister. Helping her. Being there for her. Guilt is rolling over me like a tidal wave, until it's calmed. "Hey, none of that."

"I almost lost control. The blood..." I trail off, still shaking.

"Shh. You didn't lose control. You're still a newborn, Lil. I can't even stay in there with the blood. What's important is you got out of there _before _you could lose control. Not many vampires could do that." Jasper assures me and I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. The fresh air and Jasper is definitely helping control my thirst.

The wind carries a scent that makes my nose scrunch up. The wolves. I can feel them here, and I can smell them, but I can't see them. We're surrounded in our own house, not able to hunt. Everyone's eyes are black, thirsty, craving. Why does this have to happen? Why did Jake have to tell Sam about the little one. This could have been avoided. I'm gracious that he warned us, but he should have minded his business in the first place.

"Are you ready to go back inside?" Jasper asks me and I nod, a yawn eliciting from me. I haven't been able to sleep much, constantly staying with my sister, but tonight, I should try to sleep, especially if she's going to be drinking the blood. Jasper and I walk upstairs into our room as I quickly change out of my clothes, pulling on a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top. I crawl into bed as Jasper takes off his boots, getting in next to me. Laying my arm across his stomach, I pull him closet to me. Bella said Jake being there feels complete, this feels complete. My sister being home, laying in bed with Jasper. It feels complete. "Go to sleep, angel."

And I do. Falling into the comfortable blackness of sleep, feeling content as Jasper runs his hands through my hair.

_"What is that?" Jake asks and I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. Edward has a syringe in his hands, brining it to Bella's heart. There's blood everywhere, but I'm not reacting to it._  
_  
"It's my venom." he injects it, but she doesn't react. Edward frowns, and starts CPR. "It supposed to be working. Come on. Come on."_

_"I won't kill you. That would be too easy. You deserve to live with this." Jake snaps at Edward, walking out of the room with tears in his eyes._

_"Jake!" I call out, but he ignores me. Edward continues to give Bella CPR._

_"Come back to me, please! Please! Bella! Bella! Please!" Edward pleads._

_"Bella, wake up! Please wake up." I beg of my sister. "Why isn't it working?"_

I snap my eyes open from the dream, still shaking. I need to prevent this from happening. I need to do something.

Jasper and I are sitting in the kitchen, while Bella is on the phone with my dad. She's telling him that she's going to a medical center in Switzerland. It feels bad lying to him, but that's what we've all been doing. Lying to my dad.

I'm sitting on one of the counters, while Jasper stands between my legs. I'm feeling thirsty, the burn in my throat is killing me right now. I didn't eat any human food because I've been saving it all for Bella. She needs it more than I do, but I realize that it's been taking a toll on me. I feel like a human who hasn't eaten in weeks.

"I wish that we weren't trapped in this house." I mumble into Jasper's shoulder. He wraps his arms tighter around me, kissing my temple. "That blood in there is killing me." I tell him, burying my face into his neck to block out the delicious scent, while I focus on Jasper's. "But, I'll stick it out. We're all thirsty."

"It's only for a little while longer." he assures me and I nod, wrapping my arms around his neck. "What was your dream about, darlin?"

"Bella's labor. She dies, but Edward injects her with venom. I don't know if it works." I tell him and he sighs.

"Bella's strong. She'll make it through this." he says and I smile, feeling the hope roll off of him.

"Thank you." I whisper and Jasper leans forward, placing his lips to mine. Jasper walks back up to his study and I decide to go see how my sister is doing. When I walk into the living room, I see Bella holding her stomach with tears in her eyes. Edward has his hand to her stomach, smiling. Well, this is a change.

"What's going on?" I ask and they both turn to look at me, Bella looking incredible happy. Edward turns back to the stomach, before smiling.

"He likes your voice. He recognizes you." Edward says and my eyes widen.

"What?" I gasp out, walking over to Bella.

"Edward can hear his thoughts." Bella tells me and I look at her stomach.

"He wants you to say something else." Edward tells me and I place my hand on her stomach.

"Hello, little one." I say and receive a light kick to my hand. I widen my eyes in shock and then laugh, looking up to Bella who's smiling at me. I turn back to her belly, talking to the little one. "I'm aunt Lily. I love you."

"He loves you." Edward says and tears roll down my cheeks.

"Oh my God." I breathe out and Bella wraps her arms around my neck as I sob into her shoulder. I love that little one in there. I'm going to protect him, no matter what. I'll always be there, and take care of him. He's going to have one overprotective aunt. I look over and see Jake standing there, watching us. His eyes display a flash of envy, but he quietly turns away, walking out of the room. I stand up, giving my sister and Edward some privacy, walking after Jake.

I find him in the kitchen, Carlisle taking out the rest of the bags of blood for Bella. I hold my breath and walk over to them.

"So that's the last of it?" Jake asks Carlisle who nods.

"Bella could deliver as early as tomorrow. If she's going to have any chance at all she'll need more blood."

"And you need to feed. You have to be at your strongest for her. We need to go tonight."

"Carlisle, you're the enemy now. Sam won't hesitate, you will be slaughtered."

"Emmett will come with us."

"Do you need me to come?" I ask them and Esme shakes her head. I'm not for the idea of leaving Bella, but my family needs me for protection. I could help out.

"Bella needs you here, sweetheart." she says, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"That won't be enough."

"We have no choice, Jacob. If there's anything we can do to save her, we have to try."

"You'd risk your lives for her?"

"Of course we would! Just like we'd do for Lily or anyone else in this family." Esme says and Jake nods.

"Yeah, I can see that. This really is a family. As strong as the one I was born into. I know what I have to do." Jake says, before turning around and leaving. I stay with Carlisle and Esme, needing to tell them about my dream.

"Carlisle, I had a dream last night." I tell him and he frowns, Esme looks at me, rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Is your office sound proof?" I ask, as quietly as I can and he nods. Esme, Carlisle, and I walk into his office, hoping that no one will hear this. "You weren't there in my vision. Bella dies and Edward injects her with the venom. I don't know if it works. You need to stay here, you can't leave."

"Lily, we do need to hunt or else, I could lose it tomorrow." he tells me and I frown, getting an idea.

"What if I went hunting? I could bring back some animals for you? Would that be okay?" I ask him and he frowns.

"You heard what Jake said, honey. The wolves are dangerous." Esme tells me and I shake my head.

"Sam thinks he owes me a debt. I'm confident that he won't kill me, or command anyone else to." At their hesitant looks, I appeal to them. "I need to try, at least. This is for my family." I tell them and the couple shares a look.

"What if you took someone with you?" Carlisle suggest and I shake my head.

"No, I'm not endangering anyone in this family. I'll get a big animal for you, a couple if I can. A bear or a mountain lion. I'll be quick, barely gone. Please." I beg and Carlisle frowns, looking over at Esme. He turns his gaze back to me, defeated.

"You are an incredibly brave woman, Lily." Carlisle comments and I shake my head.

"You would do the same thing." I say and Carlisle sighs. "Just...don't tell Jasper that I'm leaving. I'll deal with it when I get back." I tell them and the both nod, knowing that he's going to be pissed that I left.

"Good luck, sweetheart." Esme says, pulling me in for a loving hug and kissing my forehead.

"Don't be too long. It will destroy Jasper if you get hurt. One hour, Liliana. Not a minute more." I nod, letting Carlisle pull me in for a fatherly hug.

"I will. One hour, at the most." I tell them and the watch as I open the window, jumping down and landing on the ground. Looking around, I don't see the wolves, but I feel them. I'm all alone out here and if they wanted to kill me, they could. But, I won't let them. I need to do this for my sister. For my family.

I take off in a run, trying to quickly smell if there are any bears. If I have to, I'll head higher to try to find a mountain lion, and if I'm desperate enough, I'll look for a herd of deer. I keep running, not going near the reservation. My senses are completely open, trying to find something to feed my family. I find see a squirrel, I'm so thirsty and I quickly grab it and snap its neck, drinking it's blood. The taste is not as satisfying as a bear or elk, but it's something. I throw the carcass away, wiping away the blood from my mouth and keep running. The wind carries a scent to me and I turn left, following it. I keep running until I see an elk. It's big, and it would be good for Carlisle. I stalk it and wait a couple of seconds, the elk completely unaware of my presence.

I take off and tackle it to the ground, rolling with it. I want to leave it alive so the blood will be warm when Carlisle drinks it. To incapacitate the animal, I break its legs and grab it, hoisting it up, and carrying it back to home. It's really awkward to hold since I'm smaller than it, but I need to get home. I run as fast as I can, desperate to get this elk back to Carlisle. I keep my pace as fast as I can, the Cullens house. I run even faster when I catch scent of the wolves, praying that it's Jake, Seth, or Leah. I realize that this is the only animal I'll be able to get, but it's better than nothing. I see the lights to the Cullens house and feel relief, until a wolf jumps in front of me. No! I get in a defensive crouch, snarling until I notice that it's sandy colored. Seth.

"Seth, you scared me." I say and the wolf dips his head, whimpering. I smile and scratch his head as Jake walks over to me.

"Lily, what are you doing?" he hisses looking at the elk behind me.

"Carlisle needs to feed so he doesn't lose control during Bella's labor. I got an elk for him." I explain.

"You could have gotten killed."

"We have more important things to worry about, like Bella's labor." I growl at him and then see Carlisle and Esme walking out of the house, followed by a very pissed looking fiancé of mine. _Oh, no._

**Hey guys!**

**So, how did you like this chapter?**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	52. PART IV: Chapter 12

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Chapter 12**

I turn around to where I left the elk and grab it, dragging the body over to Carlisle who sighs in relief and looks up at me.

"Thank you, Lily." Carlisle says, gratefully says and I nod, leaving him to drink it. I keep my head down while feeling like a child about to be reprimanded. Oh, he's going to be pissed.

"What the _hell _were you thinking?" Jasper growls. Oh, he is pissed. I flinch at the anger and disappointment in his tone, and look up at him, seeing his face angrier than I've ever seen him. Yeah, he's pissed.

"Jasper, what Lily did was incredibly brave." Esme tells him but his face doesn't change, locking his black eyes to me.

"Son, Lily did this for me. She did this for her sister. She returned safe and unharmed." Carlisle tells his son, finishing off the elk.

"You realize if the wolves got you, how it could have ended? They would have killed you. That was the dumbest thing you've ever done, Liliana Swan." Jasper snaps and I look down, not able to take the disappointment rolling off him.

"I'm sorry." I reply and Esme walks over to me, placing a hand on my back.

"Jasper." Esme warns her son. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't want to disappoint Jasper, I just wanted to help Carlisle. To help Bella. I need to start paying attention to my visions and doing what I can to prevent them. Jasper disappears inside the house and I place my head in my hands, upset that I made him worry. "He'll come around, dear. He loves you too much to stay mad." Esme tells me and I turn towards her, burying my face in her shoulder. She wraps me in her arms and gently whispers soothing words to me. I'm sorry that I scared him, I didn't want to, but I just needed to do this for my sister. I sob into Esme's shoulder, feeling guilty for having Jasper worry.

"Shh...it's okay, dear. It's okay." she murmurs to me and I sniff.

"Jacob, would you mind getting rid of the carcass?" Carlisle asks Jake who nods.

"Yeah, sure." he replies, picking up the drained elk and going back into the forest. Carlisle's eyes are shining bright gold, satisfied. He walks up to me and pulls me in for a hug.

"Thank you so much, Lily. Would you like me to talk to Jasper?" he asks and I shake my head.

"No, thank you. I'm a big girl, I'll deal with it on my own." I tell him and he nods.

"This was a huge help, Lily. Thank you so much." Carlisle tells me.

"It was worth it." I tell him and he leans forward, placing a fatherly kiss on my forehead. They both walk inside while I sit down on the steps of the house, my head in my hands. I smell a wolf walk up next to me and surprise myself when I see Leah standing there, confused look on her face.

"Who kicked your puppy?" she asks and I sigh.

"Nothing, just angered the vampire that I'm engaged to marry."

"At least you have someone." she mutters, not meaning for me to hear it, but I did. I know what Sam did, imprinitng on Emily while he was still with Leah. It must have sucked to be in the pack with him, hearing his thoughts while he hears hers. No privacy. Leah probably seeing all the love that Sam has for Emily. Man, that girl standing in front of me is one tough chick, and I find a new respect for her.

"I would say that I'm sorry, but I take it you wouldn't appreciate someone feeling bad for you." I tell her and she looks over at me, surprised.

"You're right, I wouldn't." she replies, walking over to sit next to me. We both sit in silence for a bit, before a question is itching at me.

"Do you regret it?" I ask her, curious. She looks over at me with a frown, confused with my question.

"What?" she asks.

"Leaving the pack. Defending us." I clarify and she frowns, thinking for a while before responding.

"No...it was a way to finally break my ties to Sam." she says. "I can't hear his thoughts anymore and he doesn't have to hear mine. The others don't have to feel awkward about seeing our heartbroken thoughts. It's peaceful for once."

I shake my head and let out a breath. "Jesus...you're strong as hell, you know that?" I ask and she frowns, looking over to me. "If I was in your shoes, I would have flipped out, imprinting or not. But, I guess I'm just a leech who doesn't understand." I say and she laughs.

"Trust me, it wasn't without effort. Imprinting - you can't fight it. It's way too strong. You just have to accept it and move on. I'm not saying it doesn't hurt, though." she tells me, both of us falling into a comfortable silence before she speaks again. "Sam told us about the Seers." she says and I turn to look at her. "How your kind gave their lives to save us. They were brave as hell, and what you just did - going out and hunting in a forest full of wolves to bring back an elk for your family - that's brave. I don't even think I would have the guts to do that."

"It's what they would do for me." I tell her and she looks over at me, frown on her face.

"I used to think that you were soulless shells that had no regard for human life...I'm mature enough to admit that I was wrong. You guys are a family, and you do have souls. That woman, Esme...she has one of the most loving hearts I've ever seen, and I see how you and the blonde guy look at each other, you're so in love it's...almost disgusting." she says and I let out a laugh.

"Thanks, Leah." I reply and she nods.

"This doesn't mean we're best friends or anything." she says and I laugh again, standing up.

"Whatever you say, mutt." I tease and she cracks a smile.

"Leech." she retorts, but there's playfulness behind it. I smile, waving at her and get one in return before walking back inside. I know that Leah and I aren't going to be the best of friends, but I'm glad we have formed a level of civility with each other. As soon as I walk through the door, I'm suddenly ambushed by a giant body that lifts me up so I'm at eye level with a pair of angry, black eyes that belong to my older brother. Emmett.

"You have to be the craziest and bravest girl in the entire world!" he all but yells at me and I put my hand on my hips, still in mid-air, being held up by my big brother.

"Em..."

"You went out in a woods full of _mutts_ to bring back an elk for Carlisle. You are crazy, baby sis, but very, very brave." he says, placing a brotherly kiss on my forehead and I roll my eyes.

"Is he pissed?" I ask, wondering if he's seen Jasper.

"You're in _deep_, little Lily." Emmett jokes, setting me down and I groan, not looking forward to facing Jasper. I turn to walk to the living room, Emmett following me. "Lily's gonna get it. Lily's gonna get it. Lily's gonna- Ow!" I cut off Emmett's annoying song with a punch to his shoulder. "Damn, that actually hurt." he pouts like a baby while I roll my eyes.

"You're such an ass, you know that?" I ask and he shrugs, walking away.

I walk into the living room, seeing Bella sitting on the couch with Jake, while Rosalie is standing near her, glaring at the wolf. Jasper is no where to be seen - I'm safe from his anger...for now.

"Hey, are you okay?" Bella asks, seeing Jake's frowning expression.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm the one carrying a demon." he says and I growl.

"This is pretty important, Bella. Why don't you tell Jacob what you've decided to?" Edward says and Jake widens his eyes, alarmed.

"What...what now?" Jake says, frowning.

"Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names." Edward explains to Jake.

"She hates them." Bella grumbles.

"Well then I'm on your side no matter what you pick." Jake says.

"They're not that bad. If it's a boy, E.J. Edward Jacob." Bella says and Jake smirks.

"Okay, fine. That one's not awful. Why don't you tell them the girl's name?" Rosalie says.

"I was playing around with our mom's names, Renee and Esme. And I was thinking, Renesmee." Bella says.

"Renesmee." Jake says, testing the name out.

"Renesmee Liliana Cullen." she says and a smile comes to my face. "Too weird?"

"Um..." Jake says, not really knowing how to respond. Renesmee.

That's absolutely beautiful.

"No, that's not too weird. It's beautiful and it's unique. It certainly fits the situation. I like Renesmee." Edward says and Bella turns to Rose.

"He likes it." Bella says and I smile, seeing movement at the top of the stairs. Jasper is standing there with the angriest expression on his face, his eyes directed at me. He nods his head to follow him, and it's definitely more of a silent command that I have no choice but to answer. I walk upstairs and into our room, following him into the study and closing the door. I stand by the door, leaning my back on it, too chicken to and meet his disappointed gaze.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was after I found out you were gone?" Jasper asks me, anger in his voice. I can't answer it, because I don't have one. I know how worried I would be if he left, but...I needed to do this. "Why?"

"Bella dies during labor and Carlisle isn't there to help her." I tell him. "Esme and Carlisle were going to go hunting tomorrow so Carlisle could have his stength when Bella gives birth, but she goes into labor when he's gone. I can't let her die-"

"You went into a forest full of wolves looking to kill us." he says, the words rolling off his tongue like he can't believe it.

"I did it for my sister." I tell him and he looks up at me, his eyes black with rage. Suddenly he's in front of me and I'm pinned to the door.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened? You could have been hurt or killed. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you. I would _die _without you, Lily."

_You cannot live without your blood mate, once you've found them...that's why my William couldn't live without me._

Instead of seeing William, I see Jasper in his place. Begging the Volturi for death. Being ripped apart by Demetri, Felix, and Aro. No. Tears well up in my eyes as I let out a choked sob. "I'm sorry." I cover my face, regret and guilt rolling off me. I feel my shoulders shaking in sobs and Jasper slowly wraps his arms around me, sending waves of calm. I cling to him, happy that he's accepting me into his arms. "I'm so sorry." I mumble into his shoulders, tears falling out of my eyes.

"I'm not going to say 'it's okay' because it wasn't. Frankly, you scared the hell out of me, angel. I thought that you were going to be killed. I do forgive you, but don't you _ever_ endanger yourself like that again. Please, I beg of you." Jasper pleads and I nod my head, placing a kiss on Jasper's neck.

"I promise." I say, wrapping my arms around Jasper, tighter. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he walks over to the small couch in his study, sitting down with me in his lap.

"I got to admit, I'm also so proud of you." he says, surprising me. I pull back, frown on my face as he brings a cold hand to my cheek. "That was brave, darlin. Not many people would be able to do that, even for family."

I groan, shaking my head. "Why is everyone acting like I took on a whole army by myself or something? All I did was drag back an elk for Carlisle. He needed to hunt, so I got him food. Honestly, I'm tired of the brave stuff."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you ran into a forest full of wolves. It was incredibly brave of you, angel."

"Whatever." I mumble shrugging. I feel a stab of pain in my head and close my eyes at the familar feeling.

_Bella drops a cup of blood on the floor, it splashes everywhere. She sighs and bends down to pick it up, a sick snapping sound fills the air and Bella cries out in pain, collapsing._

I gasp, coming out of the vision and Jasper cups my face. "What did you see?" he asks and I get up, running down the stairs, seeing the cup splash on the ground. Bella leans down to get it.

"Bella, no!" I yell out and she looks up, the snapping sound happening while I sprint over to her as does everyone else, Edward grabbing her head before she smacks it on the ground.

"Carlisle!" I scream for him and seconds later, he appears in the room.

"Follow me!" he says, Edward scooping up Bella as Jake, Rose, and I follow him. Edward sets her down on the bed as she screams out in pain. I walk over to her side and she squeezes my hand in pain. "The placenta detached from the uterine wall."

"Get him out, please!" Bella begs and I watch her in pain, not being able to take it from her.

"Edward, give me the morphine." Carlisle orders and suddenly a syringe is in his hand and he injects it into Bella. Bella continues to thrash around the pain becoming unbearable.

"You have to get him out, now! He's dying!" Bella screams, before howling in pain. I brush some hair off her forehead. No, please let her and the baby love. Please let her and the baby live. Carlisle grabs a scalpel and brings it to her stomach.

"Bella..." Carlisle says but she shakes her head.

"Just do it!" she says and Carlisle slices into her stomach, my sister crying out as it happens. I automatically hold my breath, just in case. Rosalie is standing on the other side of Bella. I'm keeping my eyes off the blood and focusing on my sister's face.

"Rosalie, don't!" Edward yells, pushing Rosalie away. I was getting ready to kick Edward's ass for hurting my sister, when I saw her eyes filled with blood lust, locked on Bella. "Get Rosalie out of here!" Edward yells and Emmett storms in the room, grabbing Rose and dragging her out.

"Save her! You gotta change her!" Jake begs Edward and Carlisle.

"Not whilst he's still in there. I gotta get him out first." Carlisle says.

"Stay focused. Keep your heart beating." Jake says to Bella.

"Bella, hang on. He's almost out." I tell her and she looks over to me before closing her eyes and crying out.

"He's suffocating!" Bella screams and I hold her hand.

"Just hang on. Just hang on, Bells." I tell her.

"It's Renesmee." Edward breathes out as Carlisle hands him his daughter. I swear, I fall in love at first sight with her. There she is. The little one. I smile as Edward brings her over to her mom, Bella cradling the girl to her.

"Renesmee, so beautiful." she breathes out.

"Hello, little one." I say, looking at the beautiful little girl in her arms. Bella brings her down to breastfeed Renesmee, but the little one bites her causing Bella to wince. I flinch and look down at the beautiful little girl, Edward taking the baby from her. Bella watches her daughter, before letting out a deep breath, and then not inhaling. I turn my gaze to Bella, seeing the light leave her brown eyes.

"Oh, no." I whimper "Bella?"

"Jacob, take the baby." Edward says as Carlisle

"Keep that away from me!" he snarls, looking desperately at my sister.

"Lily..." he says, but I keep my eyes on an unresponsive Bella.

"Bella, wake up!" I plead.

Rosalie walks back in the room "Edward, I'll take her. I promise I'm okay, let me."

Carlisle opens Bella's shirt a little, exposing her chest. He takes a syringe and injects it into her body, directly to her heart.

"What is that?" Jake asks.

"It's my venom." Edward says, watching Carlisle inject it.

"It supposed to be working. Come on. Come on." Edward says, looking at Bella's unresponsive body.

"I won't kill you. That would be too easy. You deserve to live with this." Jake snarls, walking out of the room with tears in his eyes. Edward then bites Bella at different parts of her body, trying to get as much venom in her as possible.

"Son, start CPR." Carlsile tells him who complies while another pain shoots through my head.

_The wolves are snarling, sprinting through the woods on a war path. They see their destination - our house. They're coming for us._

"Lily!" I hear Carlisle yell as he continues to help Edward with CPR. I'm clutching my head, breathing heavily. "What did you see?" he asks.

"The wolves. They're coming for us. They're coming to kill us and the baby."

**Hey guys!**

**So, I had Carlisle present for the delivery? Did you like the change? I'm sorry if you didn't. So, I'm not splitting Breaking Dawn into two parts. I hope that's okay.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	53. PART IV: Chapter 13

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Chapter 13**

Edward reluctantly leaves Bella as does Carlisle, needing to defend the family. I'm left alone with my sister, looking at her frail form on the bed. I climb up on the bed with her, cradling her cold body to mine, just like she used to do to me when I had nightmares.

Here I am, someplace that I never thought I'd be. Holding my sister's bloody, broken, and frail body in my arms. She's cold. She's way too cold. Hopefully the venom is flowing. It has to. I look down at my sister's face, her eyes closed. Her mouth open, but she's not breathing. I gently stroke her sunken in cheeks, and her cold, sweaty forehead. There's blood everywhere. There's blood all over me, but I don't want it. I feel disgusted by it. Is she really dead? I she really gone for good? I'm scared of a life without my sister.

I gently rock Bella in my arms, silently begging her to come back. Then we have the other problem - the wolves are coming. The wolves are coming to kill us...and the little one. I'll be damned if I let them near her. I hear the snarling and growls through the window and a course of anger runs through my whole body, making me grit my teeth.

I stand up, gently laying my sister back on the bed. The tears are rolling freely down my cheeks as Why are they fighting? At a time like this.

No.

No more pain.

No more suffering.

No more agony.

No more death.

No more.

I see Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Riley fighting the wolves with Leah and Seth, but they're still outmatched and struggling. They don't have the strength from not feeding in weeks. I stand on the steps, watching them in disbelief.

"Stop it." I whimper out, no one hearing me. "Stop it." I command, a little louder, but it's still ignored. "Stop it!" I scream from the top of my lungs, tears spilling down my cheeks. Sam, who was ready to kill Edward, turns his wolf head towards me. Everyone snaps their gaze to me as I stare at them with disappointment. My sister just died, and all they can think about it killing my niece. I walk right up to Sam, face to face with him. It may look crazy - a small vampire going face to face with a wolf the size of a van, but I would take on all these wolves for my family.

"You're not going to touch my niece." I command and earn a growl from the alpha in return as all the wolves snarl at me, while I don't bat an eye. "Sam, you and your pack need to leave. Now." I calmly warn him and hear a growl from the right, Jared Cameron's wolf snarling at me. Jasper is by my side in an instant, glaring at the wolf, while pushing me behind him. Just when I think the wolves are going to pounce again, I hear a gruff voice.

"Stop!" Jake calls out, running over to Sam "It's over! If you kill her, you kill me!" One of the wolves lunges for us, but Jake phases, Jasper pulling me back to a safe distance. Jake roars at Sam and Edward frowns, reading his mind.

"Jacob imprinted. They can't hurt her. Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law." Edward says and the wolves look defeated, having no other choice. They all are given a command by their alpha and depart, leaving us in peace. I turn around and walk back into the house, wanting to see my niece. The only part I might have left of my sister. I walk into the living room, seeing Rosalie holding the little angel in her arms. I smile when I connect my eyes with her and Rosalie turns around, her face brighter than the sun. She looks like she's in heaven right now with a baby in her arms. She smiles and looks down at Renesmee, turning towards me and handing her over. I smile and take her from my sister's arms, looking down at my niece's milk chocolate eyes - the same as Bella. She's the most precious thing I've ever laid eyes on.

"Hey, sweetheart. I'm your Aunt Lily. I love you so much." I whisper to the little girl in my arms and her tiny lips curve into a small smile. I notice that she smells different, like a mix between a human and a vampire. Well, that's what she is. The little one brings her tiny hand up to my cheek, stunning me. Vivid images flow through my head, like watching a move through her eyes.

_I'm suddenly filled by images in the womb, her hearing my voice. Telling her that I love her and that she loves me. Right after she was born - me saying hello to her. Calling her little one. Then just now, when I said that I'm her aunt._

I smile at this and realize that she did it. She compelled those images in my brain. She looks at me with a smile again and I return it, leaning down and placing a kiss to her forehead. My extraordinary niece.

Renesmee.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Rosalie says, looking at the little baby in my arms.

"Yeah..." I murmur, staring at the extraordinary girl in my arms. I then give her back to Rosalie, smiling at how affectionate she is with the girl. She coos to the baby in her arms and I back out of the room, needing to face reality and needing to get out of there for a while.

I'm then hit with a shock. Jake imprinted on my niece. My less than a day old niece. My_ baby _niece. I think of Emily with Sam, and how they act. He's going to be like that with my niece. I frown and am hit with a wave of anger, wanting to find the mutt. He imprinted on my niece, while her mother died while giving birth to her. I find the mutt about to walk in the living room to see Renesmee and I lose it, "seeing red." I walk up to him and grab his shirt, pulling him down so he's eye level with me. I growl in his face as he looks confused.

"You imprinted on my niece...after her mother died!" I snarl through gritted teeth, completely pissed off. What? Bella's not available anymore, so he jumps on the next best thing? _My niece._

"Lily, it's not like that..." he starts.

"She's not even an hour old, _Jacob_." I snap and he sighs.

"It's not something I can control, it something that just happens." he defends, but I don't want to hear it. I don't care if it is some force of nature, she's just a little baby.

"Me kicking your doggy ass - that's something that's just going to happen." I threat, feeling a wave of calm wash over me and arms slink around my waist.

"Let him go, angel." Jasper whispers in my ear and I reluctantly release Jacob as he walks in the living room to see Renesmee. I clench and unclench my fists, still not liking the idea of Jake being like Emily and Sam to my little niece.

"He imprinted on my niece, my sister's daughter, after she died..." I quietly growl, mostly to myself and Jasper sends waves of calm over me, the anger disappearing. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Jasper says and I look down at my clothes, seeing I'm covered in Bella's blood. I feel surprised, because I didn't even smell it. Well, I kind of had more important things to worry about.

"The venom is flowing, Lily." I hear Carlisle's voice and turn my head, seeing him smile. "Edward got the venom in her just in time. She's going through the change."

I let out a choppy sigh and slump into Jasper, feeling a weight off my chest. My sister is okay, she didn't die. She's going to be okay. "Thank you, Carlisle." He leans forward and places a kiss to my head before walking out of the room and I lean my head against Jasper. He places a kiss at the top of my head. "Come on." Jasper whispers, taking my hand and leading me upstairs into his room. "Take off those clothes and I'll burn them." Jasper says, pointing to my now bloody attire. I rip off the clothes, not even caring, I just want to get Bella's blood off of me. I drop the clothes on the floor, feeling some relief, until I'm only in my bra and underwear. I immediately blush, self-consciousness flooding through me. Jasper is in front of me in an instant, his eyes darkened in lust...but not blood lust. He black skim over my body, taking in every inch of my body, studying every curve. This is the first time he's seen me, well, I still have my underwear on, but still. I can hear a growl rumble in his chest as he takes his cold hands and slips them around me waist, bringing his mouth down to mine.

"You are so beautiful." Jasper murmurs and I close my eyes, tilting my mouth to his. His cold hands are moving up and down my back, his hands so gentle. My hands tangle in his curls, move down his neck, and fist his shirt, pulling him closer. I can feel my arousal pooling between my legs and let out a soft moan into his mouth, causing Jasper to pull back, me whimpering from the loss of contact. "If we don't stop, I'm going to take you and claim you on this bed and now isn't the right time, angel." Jasper says, his palm to my cheek. I sigh and nod, turning around and walking into the bathroom, starting the shower.

I get in, letting the water wash the blood off me. My head is clear, I don't really know what to think. Bella is going through the change, Renesmee is born...Jacob imprinted on her...oh, just wait till Bella finds out. I smirk at the thought and wash the shampoo out of my hair. The conflict with the wolves is gone, finally.

I turn the shower off and walk out, wrapping a towel around myself. I quickly change into a pair of sweatpants and one of Jasper's long-sleeved thermals. Running my hands through my damp hair, I walk downstairs to see the little one. I find her in the living room, being held by Esme, who's smiling down at her with such love. I sit down on the couch, Jasper pulling me into his lap as Emmett and Rosalie are watching Esme and Renesmee. Carlisle is walking back in the room after he cleaned up and changed, smiling when he sees Esme with the little girl in her arms. I lay my head against Jasper, finally feeling peace for the first time in a month.

Little Renesmee is passed around the room, everyone already captivated by her beauty and charm. She's barely a couple of hours old, and she already captured all of our hearts. Her father walks back into the room, changed and showered, walking over to his daughter. He smiles and takes her in his arms, Renesmee brining her hand up to his cheek. He sees something and smiles, kissing her head.

Now, we wait for her mommy to wake up and reunite with her daughter. Of course, we have some things to do in the mean time.

Alice and Esme decided to help re-build a run cottage in the woods for Edward, Bella, and Rennie. Esme said that it's been falling apart for almost a century, and she loves re-decorating houses. She asked for my help - of course I agreed. We spend day and night there, Esme buying new furniture and paint for the house. Esme and Alice designed Bella and Edward's bedroom like the one from Isle Esme, complete with a giant closet filled with clothes, courtesy of the pixie. I designed Rennie's room with help from Esme. We ordered her an iron crib and painted it a light cream color, matching the bedroom furniture to it. It's fit for a little princess.

The outside was almost camouflage - honeysuckle climbed up one wall, winding all the way up and over the thick wooden shingles. The cottage itself was grey stone, almost a lavender color. If the lights weren't on, you wouldn't even know that it was there. Perfect. It was a lot of work, but it's definitely worth it. I'm just can't wait for Bella to see it. She's supposed to be waking up tomorrow, and I can't wait. Rosalie, Esme, Edward, and I have been taking care of the little one, and we notice that she grows every single day. Her gift gets stronger, as well. She's quite talented and I'm excited for Bella to see her daughter, I'm excited to see Bella as a vampire, I'm excited that all this trouble is over.

Alice, Esme, and I are running back to the house after another day of working on the house. We quickly hunt before we go back, I score a deer that satisfies me. When I get into the house, I walk into the living room, seeing Rosalie holding Rennie in her arms. She looks up to me and smiles back down at my niece.

"Your aunt Lily is home." she tells her and Renesmee moves her warm eyes over to me, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hey, there's my baby girl." I coo as I take her from Rosalie's arms. She smiles up at me and brings her tiny hand to my cheek, images filling my mind.

_Her first memory of her mother. She wants to know where she is. If she'll be seeing her soon._

"Yeah, your mommy will be waking up soon, Rennie." I tell her and she seems to understand, because she smiles. It's amazing, she's only two days old, and she already looks like a three-month old baby. Her development with her gift is incredible as well. My niece is extraordinary. I walk over to the couch and sit down with her, making funny faces that elicits a tiny giggle from the magnificent little girl. This little angel is my entertainment.

Rosalie is sitting next to me, doting over the little girl as Jasper walks in the room, smiling when he sees me. He walks up to Renesmee and tickles her stomach, getting a laugh out of her. I continue to make faces and play with her, the family laughing at our antics while falling into a casual conversation.

"There you are, Nessie." Jake says as he walks in the room.

"Nessie?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, I figured she should have a nickname. Renesmee is kind of a mouthful." Jake explain and I turn to my sister sitting next to me.

"Oh, her mother is just going to love that." I tell Rose who smirks at me, as I hand her the baby girl in my arms. I stand up and walk over to Jasper, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room onto the deck.

"Well, hello darlin." he greets and I smile, wrapping my arms around his neck. "How's the house coming?" he asks me and I nod.

"It's coming along really well." I tell him, bringing my lips to his. "I just want her to wake up."

"Shouldn't be long, now." Jasper tells me and I turn around, looking out to the forest while Jasper wraps his arms around my waist. I close my eyes, relishing all the peace and contentedness I feel, I'm sure Jasper can feel it rolling off of me. I smile at the thought and rest my head against Jasper's chest, watching the sun disappear behind the trees.

We're all sitting in the living room the next day, knowing that it's any time now. Bella will be waking up. She'll be a vampire. Jasper's arm is around my shoulders while Rosalie is holding the baby, Emmett standing next to her. Riley and Alice are standing near the bookcase, Alice looking a mix between anxious and happy. Esme and Carlisle are sitting together on the couch. Suddenly, there's an erratic beating coming from the room and Edward turns around from the window, knowing that it's almost time. The beating gets quicker and quicker and I look up to Jasper seeing a small smile grace his lips. Then, there's nothing.

Silence.

Edward leaves the room to go tend to newborn Bella while we all patiently wait for her. I'm excited to see her, to see what she's like, but I'm also excited to see her with Renesmee and Renesmee with her. Renesmee starts fussing a bit and I look over, seeing her reach her tiny arms out towards me. I smile and walk over, Rose handing her to me.

"Aw, what's wrong, Rennie?" I ask and she brings her hand to my cheek.

_Edward leaving the room. Bella after giving birth._

"Yes, daddy went to go see mommy. She'll be here soon." I tell her and she seems to understand what I said because she gets a small smile on her face.

**Hey guys!**

**So, here comes vampire Bella! I know that if Carlisle was present for the birth, it might have changed some things, but when I thought about it - the placenta detached AND she broke her spine. Clumsy Bella.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	54. PART IV: Chapter 14

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Chapter 14**

We hear them come back from Bella's first hunt and Jake is going to be the final test to see if she can be near Rennie. I walk out with him and see my sister walking out of the forest with Edward. She looks absolutely gorgeous. Her hair has become richer, a dark brown that falls in longer soft curls. Her skin has become naturally radiant, her cheekbones higher, her lips redder. Her eyes have changed from dark brown to crimson, but they should change in a couple of months.

"Lily!" She says, smiling when she sees me and I meet her halfway, pulling her in for a hug. I notice how gentle she's being with her newborn strength. She pulls back and then looks behind me. "Jake, you're still here."

"So are you. I didn't expect you to seem so...you." Jake says and I smack his arm.

"Did you expect her to grow three heads or something?" I joke and he smiles.

"Of course not..." he says, playfully shoving me. I guess after Jake explained what imprinting entails, I can't exactly stay mad at him. Especially after how he is with Rennie, or "Nessie." I will not be calling my niece after the Loch Ness Monster, though. "...but I wasn't prepared for the creepy eyes."

As Jake starts to walk closer, Bella takes a step back. "I would...I would keep my distance, for now."

"It's safer for the baby to see how you deal with me first." Jake tells her.

"Since when do you care about Renesmee?" Bella asks and I lose my smile, sharing a side glance with Jake who then looks to Edward.

"Alright, take a whiff." Jake says as Bella steps closer and smells him.

"Well, I can see what everybody's been talking about. Jake, you really do stink." I let out a laugh at this, as does Jake and Edward.

"Wanna come meet our daughter?" Edward asks.

"Yeah, you got an impatient baby girl in there wanting to meet her momma." I tell her and Bella brightens up.

"What's she like?" Bella asks me and I smile.

"Come see." I say, nodding my head towards the house. Bella and Edward walk in front of Jake and I, anxious to get to Renesmee which brings a smile to my face. I can't wait to see the look on Rennie's face when she sees her mommy. Everyone is smiling inside, greeting Bella as she walks in as Rosalie is holding Renesmee with her back to Bella. I walk over to Jasper who's standing by the couch as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Rosalie." Edward alerts his sister and Rose turns around, smiling at Bella. Renesmee looks at her mommy and instantly recognizes her. She smiles and reaches out, Bella immediately taking her daughter in her arms and looking down at her, stunned. Renesmee reaches her hand up and touches her mother's cheek. Bella widens her eyes shocked, as Renesmee projects her thoughts into Bella's head as I watch on, smiling.

"What was that?" Bella asks, completely stunned and captivated by her daughter.

"She showed you the first memory she has of you." Edward says, reading his daughters mind and smiling at his wife.

"Showed me how?" Bella questions, confused.

"How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? She's gifted." Edward explains, looking at his daughter.

"I've only been out for two days?" Bella asks, noticing Rennie's growth.

"Her growth is unprecedented." Carlisle explains and the little one giggles at her mommy, bringing me a smile to her face. I notice that Jake has been keeping his eye on Bella and Rennie, looking anxious.

"Alight, that's enough experimenting for one day." Jake says and I frown. That's her mother, she just held her, Jake. "Jacob, she's doing great." Edward tells him.

"Yeah, let's not push it though." Jake says and Bella frowns.

"What's your problem?" Bella asks Jake and I quietly groan. Here we go. I turn my head, sharing a look with Jasper, knowing that Bella is not going to react great to this news.

"Oh, do tell her, Jacob." Rosalie says, smirking.

"This should be good." Emmett says, looking like a giddy child and I smirk at him.

"Hold on a second, Bella." Edward says, and takes Renesmee from her, while Bella continue's to glare at Jake. He hands the baby to Rosalie while watching Bella and Jake.

"Look, it's a wolf thing." Jake tries to explain, starting to panic.

"_What's_ a wolf thing?" Bella asks, getting agitated while staring down Jake.

"Um...you know we have no control over it. We can't choose who it happens with, and it doesn't mean what you think, Bella. I promise." It finally connects to Bella and I can practically feel the anger rolling off her.

"Take Renesmee out of the room." Bella says and Rosalie and Emmett carry the baby out of the room. Edward comes up behind her and touches her shoulder. "Edward, don't touch me right now. I don't wanna hurt you." Jake actually looks a little nervous and Bella grips the back of his head, dragging him out of the room. I sigh and follow them out, watching Bella throw Jake from the house. Everyone follows them out, watching this unfold. Jasper walks up behind me, placing an arm around my shoulder.

"You imprinted on my daughter?" Bella yells, completely angry at Jake. Yeah, I knew she would react like this.

"It wasn't my choice!" he defends.

"She's a baby!"

"It's not like that! Lily wanted to kick my ass after she found out, and do you really think Edward would let me live if it was my choice?" Jake asks her, appealing his case.

"I'm still debating it." Edward mutters as Bella stalks up to him.

"I've held her once. One time, Jacob! And already you think that you have some moronic wolfie claim on her? She's mine!" She then punches Jake, right in the face and it sends him on his back. I widen my eyes, a little pleased with watching her kick his ass when I couldn't. I don't care that it's a "wolfie" thing, that's my niece.

"It's fine, Leah." Jake says as Leah and Seth, in wolf form, come to his defense, growling.

"You're gonna stay away from her." Bella warns.

"You know I can't do that." Bella punches Jacob hard in the stomach and he falls down. I turn my head towards Jasper, who's mirroring my expression of shock.

"Stop her, Edward." Esme says, concerned, but Edward dismisses it.

"He said, it's fine. She's amazing, right?" Edward says, smile on his face and I chuckle. Jake then gets back up, Bella still stalking him.

"Do you remember how much you wanted to be around me three days ago? That's gone now, right?" Jake says and Bella shakes her head.

"Long gone!"

"Because it was her. From the beginning, it was Nessie who wanted me there." Jake says and I widen my eyes again. Oh, here we go.

"Nessie? You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster?" Bella yells as she moves towards Jacob in anger, Seth in his wolf form attacks her, but Bella pushes the him aside easily and he hits the tree before falling to the ground in pain. I look over to Seth, concerned for his wellbeing. The wolf gets up, whimpering in pain. Bella realizes what she did and looks guilty.

"Seth, I'm sorry." she apologizes and Jake shakes his head.

"He'll be alright. Bella, you know me, better than anyone. All I want is for Ness..." he starts, but sees Bella tense up at the mention of her nickname.

"Renesmee to be safe. Happy. Look, nothing ever made sense before. You, me, any of it. And now I understand why. This was the reason." Jake explains and Bella seems to calm down. Edward walks over to Bella while we all go back inside.

"How about a hunt?" Esme suggests, trying to settle everyone down.

I walk back upstairs to get ready. Walking over to our closet, I pull on a black thermal, jeans, and boots before pulling my hair up in a ponytail. I leave my necklace and ring in the jewlery box on the dresser before walking downstairs where everyone is waiting.

Jasper takes my hand and we run outside to hunt, I take off up the mountains, knowing that he'll find me when he's done hunting. I enjoy just running, not getting tired, not having to stop and take a break. It's freeing. I catch scent and turn my path, running towards the food. I see a bunch of deer and I quietly stalk them, waiting for my moment. My throat screams at me in anticipating and I take off, grabbing one deer and quickly snapping its neck, sinking my teeth into it. I drain it fast and move onto the next one, draining it. I continue like this, draining about four deer before feeling completely satisfied. The tug in my chest is telling me that Jasper is close and I smile, deciding to play with him a little bit. I take off running, wanting him to find me. Let's see how good my fiance is at seeking.

I smile and keep running, feeling the familiar tug I feel whenever he's near. I then catch a familiar, unpleasant scent through the air and feel that he's near me. He actually has the gall to be here after running away from me. I stop and get in a defensive crouch, scanning my surroundings.

"Where are you?" I snarl quietly and look around until I finally lock on the intruder. Angelo.

"Hello, Liliana. Fancy seeing you here." he says, sarcasm dripping from his voice, looking me up and down.

"What are you doing here?" I growl and he smiles, walking towards me, while I take tiny steps back. "Are you here because of the Volturi?"

He lets out a laugh and shakes his head. "Oh, no. I am here on my own accordance."

"Why?" I growls, not moving from my defensive crouch.

"Because...you fascinate me, Miss Swan. I haven't been able to get you out of my head." he says and I curl my lip, not saying anything, but feeling the pull strengthen. _Jasper, I could use your help. _I really wish he was a mind reader instead of an empath. "Where is your..._accomplice, _Liliana?" he asks.

"You mean my _fiancé_?" I ask and he doesn't look his ugly smile.

"I'm right here." I hear Jasper's voice growl before he's in a defensive crouch, pulling me behind him, separating and protecting me from Angelo. "I will give you two demands: Number one - _never_ talk to my fiancée again, in fact, I would think twice about even _looking _at her, unless you would like your limbs removed from your body and scattered across the continental United States. Number two - tell me what your business is here." he growls, keeping me pressed to his body by his arm while still facing Angelo. I then see Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme all appear, Angelo getting a look of fear across his features at the number of us. Emmett is keeping Rosalie behind him while Carlisle is doing the same to Esme, but the are still in defensive crouches, boxing me in.

"_Tell me_ your business here." Jasper growls, his voice growing louder.

"I just came to talk to Miss Swan- " Angelo starts to explain.

"Well, _my _baby sister doesn't want to talk to you." Emmett growls at him while glaring. Angelo looks him up and down, taking in his stature and I notice that my big brother makes him looks tiny.

"I can see that she is spoken for, now. I will take my leave." he says, clearly intimidated, flicking his gaze to everyone except me, as I'm blocked by Jasper.

"I think that would be a good idea." Carlisle says, gently while still watching him.

"Don't even _think_ about coming back." Rosalie growls at him and he turns around, disappearing into the forest. Everyone seems to relax and Jasper turns around, looking me up and down, checking for injuries but I take his wrists.

"I'm fine." I tell him and he wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"He said that I 'fascinate him,' whatever that means." I tell them and Jasper growls, narrowing his eyes to where Angelo disappeared.

"Yeah, well see how fascinated he is when I pound his ass into the next century." Emmett growls and I smile.

"Thanks, Em. Thank you, guys." I say and they all smile at me.

"Come on, let's get back to the house. I want to give Bella her 'gift.'" Esme says, her face brightening up.

"You go on ahead, we'll be right there." Jasper tells them and they nod, running ahead.

"Did he touch you?" Jasper asks, his face serious, and I shake my head.

"I wouldn't have given him the chance put his disgusting paws on me." I tell Jasper who smiles, placing a kiss on my head.

"That's my girl." he says, taking my hand.

"Come on." I say, running back towards the house, hearing his deep chuckle as he runs after me. I weave through the trees, trying to lose Jasper, but he's too fast and scoops me off my feet, spinning me around. He then swings me on his back and runs back home. I bury my face in Jasper's neck, taking in his intoxicating scent. I'll never get tired of it. Never.

While Jasper carrying me home, I have to think about how protective Jasper got when he saw Angelo was near me, and I have to admit - it turned me on. Then seeing my other family members come to my defense - that warmed my heart. Bella and I never had a close-knit family like this, and I enjoy it. I didn't know what I was missing out on.

Jasper puts me down outside the Cullens house and Alice waves me over, holding the key in her hands. I give my fiancé a quick peck on his lips and follow the pixie inside the house, Bella walking over to us.

"Where does she sleep?" Bella asks, motioning towards Rosalie.

"In Rose's arms, in Esme's, in Lily's, Edward's..." Alice says and Bella smiles. "Happy Birthday." Alice says and my sister frowns.

"I stopped aging three days ago." Bella says.

"Well, we're celebrating anyway." Alice says as she holds out a key for my sister.

"So, shut it." I tell her and Bella smiles, taking the key from Alice.

"Follow us." I say and Edward walks over, his hand in Bella's. We walk outside and run to the house, stopping when we're near it so I can cover Bella's eyes.

"I still hate surprises, that hasn't changed." Bella says and I roll my eyes.

"You'll love this one." Alice says and nods to me. I remove my hands from her eyes as we're right in front of the cottage.

"Welcome home!" Alice and I say in unison.

"We thought you guys might like a place of your own." Alice says as Bella takes in the beautiful home.

"What do you think?" Alice asks and Bella smiles.

"I think it's perfect." Bella says, smiling at both of us.

"Go inside." Alice encourages and Edward takes my sister's hand, walking inside. "Have fun."

"But, not too much fun." I tease and receive an eye roll from my sister. Alice giggles as they walk in their house, and turns to me. "We did good."

"We did _very _good." I correct and she smiles, both of us turning around to give the newlyweds their privacy. Alice and I run back to the house, seeing Rosalie playing with the baby outside, cuddling her in her arms. I was right, that woman would have made an excellent mother, smothering all of her children with love.

We walk in the house and I realize that tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday...well, not really, but it would have been. Do I regret becoming a vampire - I can tell you honestly, that I do not. It was the greatest thing to ever happen to me. It brought me all of this. A real family, siblings, a niece. It's amazing. My life before pales in comparison to this one.

Then, there's him. Standing on the deck, watching me walk up them in right into his arms. I don't know how I survived without him, before. It feels like a weight is off my shoulders when I'm near him, and I can breathe. I feel safe, I feel protected, I feel absolute when I'm with Jasper, especially when I'm in his arms.

"Did she like it?" Jasper asks me and I nod.

"Yeah, I think they're christening it as we speak." A grimace coming to my face. He chuckles and pulls me closer. "I doubt they're as bad as Rosalie and Emmett."

"Ew.." I grimace even more, not needing to hear this. I feel Jasper place his lips to my head as we walk back inside, Jasper pulling me on his lap as we sit on the couch.

"Ok, we have one more thing to do - your wedding." Alice says to Jasper and I as Riley wraps his arms around her waist.

"Alice, shouldn't we wait until we move. We're going to have to fake Bella and Lily's death." Jasper tells her and she playfully pouts.

"Alice, you're still going to get to plan my wedding." I tell her and she immediately brightens up.

"So, how do you think the lovebirds are doing?" Emmett asks, smirk on his face.

"Emmett." I warn, a grimace on my face.

"Well, now we only have one more to go..." Emmett teases, winking at me while I blush, glaring at him.

"Emmett." Jasper warns in a growl.

"What, don't want everyone to know that Lily is a v-" I jump up and grab the back of his head and shirt, dragging him out of the house. I throw him out and jump on his back.

"I'm gonna teach you how to mind your own business." I growl, knowing that I'm just playing with him, but I _do _need to teach him a lesson. Emmett throws me off his back and I run in the woods, kicking the smallest tree I see and breaking it. I then break it in half and pick up the tree trunk, turning around to my approaching brother. I swing it as hard as I can and Emmett goes flying back. Everybody is outside, watching our fight with amusement. I run up to Emmett and go to tackle him, but he blocks me, taking the hit and throwing me back. I land on my back with a groan but then sit up, shaking the leaves from my hair as Emmett smirks.

"Is that all you got, baby sis?" he asks and I growls, charging at him as he does at me. I slide through his legs like I did to Felix and stand up, before he can turn around, kicking him into his side and sending him flying. I can hear a collective laugh from everyone, but Jasper's is the loudest - watching his big, brawny brother being kicked around by his small fiancé. Yeah, I can imagine that's pretty funny.

Emmett then came running back from when he was kicked, running at me. I get in a crouch ready for another attack but he suddenly stops in front of me, smiling. "Alright, you win. I won't let anyone know that..." he says and the turns towards the forest. "Lily is a virgin!" he yells as loud as he can, the words echoing throughout the forest. I'm sure that Bella, Edward, and the whole Washington population can hear it. He then runs away, laughing and I run after him.

"Esme, Carlisle, do I have permission to _maim_ your _son_?" I growl, running after him, following Emmett's childish laughter. I then feel arms snake around my waist halting me and I know that it's Jasper.

"Calm down, angel. I'll get him later." he tells me and I grit my teeth.

"You better." I grumble and he laughs, placing a kiss on my temple. I can still hear Emmett's laughter and I growl, walking back to the house with Jasper, hand in hand. I'm starting to feel pretty tired and I let out a yawn, that Jasper notices.

"Come on, let's go to bed." I nod and walk over to Rosalie, holding Rennie in her arms. "Night, baby girl." I say, placing a kiss on her tiny head. Rennie smiles up and me and I return it, following Jasper out and up into our room. I'm take off my jeans and throw them in the hamper, pulling on a pair of shorts, climbing into bed next to Jasper.

"Can you sing to me." I mumble into his chest. It always calms me down and settles me when he sings, his southern accent acting as my halcyon. Jasper starts to softy sing "Jackson" by Johnny Cash and I smile as the dark takes over, the last thing I feel is cold lips on my forehead.

_Cold. I glance around, snow sticking to the ground as we stand in snowy clearing. I see my family lined up, watching for something in the distance. I look to my left, seeing Jasper standing there, his hand in mine. The wolves are here, as are many other vampires who I've never met before. There's a little girl sitting on Jake's wolf. A beautiful little girl with brown eyes, long brown ringlets and a heart-shaped face. Rennie. She looks over to me, her eyes scared and I give her an encouraging smile and wink. She smiles at me, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Bella and Edward are standing next to her, watching for something in the distance. Why are we all here?_

I open my eyes as I glance around, thinking about the vision. I don't know what to make of it. I the see Jasper's face above me before his lips cover mine in a silky kiss.

"Mmm...happy birthday, angel." he murmurs and I roll my eyes.

"Jasper, I'm still technically seventeen." I tell him and he smiles.

"Nope, _today _is your eighteenth birthday. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to get you a birthday present." he says, placing his lips to mine again.

"You're my present." I reply and he smirks as I sit up, stretching before walking over to the closet. I pull out a tan, quarter-sleeved blouse, jeans, and brown boots before brushing out my hair and putting the Cullen crest and my engagement ring on before opening the door, only to be scooped up by a brawny body.

"Happy birthday, baby sis!" Emmett's booming voice echoes through the house as he spins me around in his arms.

"Put me down, Em!" I yell, laughing at his antics. He chuckles, ruffling my hair while I then see Alice skipping over to me, Riley behind her.

"Happy birthday!" she exclaims, pulling me in for a hug and I smile.

"Thank you, Alice." I reply and see Riley standing there.

"Happy birthday, Lily." he says, placing an arm around Alice.

"Thanks, Riley." I reply, walking around them. Esme greets me at the bottom of the stairs, pulling me in for a hug and kissing my cheek.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Esme says and I smile. Carlisle appears and hugs me, too. "Happy birthday, Lily."

"Thank you." I reply and walk into the living room, seeing Rosalie stand there with Rennie in her arms.

"Happy birthday." Rosalie says, smiling, before Rennie stretches her hands out to me. Rosalie hands her to me as I smile, cradling her in my arms. She reaches up and places a hand on my cheek.

_Rosalie telling me happy birthday. She's wishing me happy birthday._

I let out a laugh, seeing her smile at me. "Aw, thank you, baby girl." I say, kissing her head.

"What did you see?" Rosalie asks.

"She wished me happy birthday through you." I say and Rosalie smiles, looking down at Rennie.

"That's precious." Rose comments. I give her back to Rosalie, who walks out the back door with the baby.

"Wow, done already?" Emmett asks as the newlyweds walk back into the house, looking sheepish. I smack Emmett's arm as he smirks, while Bella and Edward walks over to me.

"Happy birthday, Lil." Bella says, pulling me in for a hug.

"Happy birthday, Lily." Edward says, hugging me after Bella.

"Thank you. Your daughter wished me happy birthday, as well." I tell them and they look shocked, but also pleased. "Where is Renesmee?" Bella asks, looking around. "Blondie stole her." Jake says, as he watches Rosalie from the window as she plays with Renesmee.

"Break a lot of stuff?" Emmett jokes.

"What did I say about minding your own business last night, Em?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"What happened last night?" Bella asks.

"Your sister tried to kick my ass for ousting her as a virgin." Emmett says and I go to lunge for him, being held back by Jasper.

"Emmett." Jasper warns and Emmett rolls his eyes. Carlisle and Esme walk in the room and the phone rings, all of us tensing up.

"Is that Charlie?" Bella asks. "He's been calling twice a day." Edward says and I sigh. "He's in pretty rough shape." Jake tells us and I wince, not wanting him to worry about us. "Eventually we'll have to tell him you didn't make it." Carlisle says.

"And that Lily died in a fatal car accident. I've been looking into the future for any accidents." Alice says, explaining my untimely and tragic death at such a young age.

"He needs to mourn." Edward says.

"Okay, we'll do it tomorrow." Bella says and Emmett sighs.

"I'm gonna miss this place."

"We'll come back, we always do." Carlisle says, wrapping an arm around Esme, who looks sad to leave, too.

"Wait, nobody said anything about leaving."

"Once people believe that Bella and Lily dead, we can't risk anyone seeing them."

"So you just...disappear?" Jake asks, panicking.

"Jacob, we don't have another choice." Edward explains, softly.

"Alice, have you seen anything for Vermont?" Carlisle asks and she gets a glazed over look in her eye.

"Weather looks good...as does hunting...no risk of exposure...school is good." Alice says, smile on her face.

"Let's start making the arrangements for Bella and Lily. Alice keep a look out for any accidents." Carlisle tells her as he and Esme walk out of the room.

"Well, goodbye Lily Swan." I say and Jasper smiles, nuzzling my cheek with his.

"And hello, Lily Whitlock." Jasper says and I smile, leaning back into him.

"Where's Jake?" Bella asks and I look over to the couch where he was sitting. Where did he go? I didn't even see him leave. Jasper and I walk over to the couch as he pulls me to his lap, Edward and Bella sitting on the other couch. We're all talking about the move when I get a shooting pain in my head, clutching it with my hands.

"Oh, God..." I moan as they pain gets worse.

_Dad's in the forest by our house, chopping wood when Jake approaches him._

_"Hey, you heard anything from Bella? "Charlie, Bella's...she's...uh..." Jake says and dad gets a grim look across his face._

_"No, she's not." he says, thinking Jake means that she died. "No, no, no! I mean, she's...Bella's fine. Bella's back home and she's feeling better." Jake recovers and dad sighs._

_"Why didn't you say so? That's great. What about Lily? Have you heard anything from the Cullens where she is?" Charlie asks and Jake frowns._

_"Uh, she's back home, too." Jake says and Charlie frowns, walking around Jake. _

_"Wait! There's something you need to see first." Jake says. _

_"I need to see my daughters." dad says. _

_"Look, in order for Bella to get better, she had to...change. Same with Lily, she had to change, too...to save her life." Jake explains and my dad goes on alarm._

_"What do you mean, change? Jake, what are you talking about?" dad asks him and Jake takes off his jacket. _

_"Here goes nothing." Jake takes off his jacket and starts taking the rest of his clothes off. _

_"What the hell are you doing?" dad questions, confused. "You don't live in the world you think you do." Jake says, taking off his shoes. _

_"Jacob, put your clothes on." dad says, getting uncomfortable. _

_"Now, this may seem strange. Really strange. But stranger thing happen everyday, trust me." Jake says, pulling down his pants, standing buck naked in front of my dad. He then phases in front of my dad scaring him._

I gasp as I come out of the vision and widen my eyes, realizing that Jake just ousted us _and_ the pack. I feel a hand on my back and turn my head to see Jasper, his face alarmed. "Lily, what happened?" he asks and I feel anger run through my veins. Jasper is holding my face in his hands and I see that Edward looks angry. He read my mind and saw my vision. I then hear the motorcycle outside and narrow my eyes, my fists clenching.

"I'm going to kill him." I say walking outside. Jake takes off his helmet and swings his leg over his bike. "You idiot!" I yell, shoving him hard in the chest, causing him to fly a couple of feet back. "What on Earth possessed you to tell him?" I snap, feeling Jasper place a hand around my waist. Jake stands up as Edward and Bella walk outside, both furious. I guess Edward told her what he saw in my head.

"Jacob, do you know what you just did?" Edward asks.

"Look, I solved a problem. You were leaving, what did you expect me to do?" Jake asks, trying to defend himself. "

"You don't realize the danger you've put him in. The Volturi will kill anyone who knows about us." Bella says, her anger growing. I then feel a wave of calm wash over me and figure Jasper is projecting, not wanting the situation to heighten.

"No, I didn't tell him about you, just me. I only said you were different." Jake says.

"You said that we had to change. To save our lives." I tell them what I saw in my vision.

"And that we have a niece, who we adopted." he says while reading Jake's mind, a part that I didn't see in my vision.

"I mean seriously, Jake, he's not just gonna let that go." Bella says.

"Did you consider the physical pain you'll put Bella through? It'll be like sticking a white hot branding iron down her throat, and that's assuming she can control her thirst." Edward says.

"Look, Charlie's been in hell, and I know you'll be much happier with him in both of your lives." Jake says.

"Jacob, don't try and pretend you're doing this for anyone but yourself." Edward says and Jake sighs.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. Because he'll be here in ten minutes." Jake says causing Bella and I widen our eyes, looking at each other.

"What?" we yell in unison.

"Son of a..." I mutter, walking back inside with Bella.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asks, walking over to us.

"Charlie's going to be here in ten minutes. Jake told him that we're both back home and I'm feeling better." Bella tells Carlisle who sighs.

"Well, we need to make you look and act like a human. Come on." Carlisle says and we all walk into the living room. Jasper sits down on the couch and he pulls me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me. Riley is standing by Emmett behind the couch while Esme and Carlisle are standing with Bella. Alice returns from her room with a pack of contacts. Jake is standing near the couch watching this with interest, while Rosalie is sitting on one of the chairs.

"Oh, human lessons. _So_ much fun." I say and Emmett ruffles my hair, chuckling. Jasper smiles from his seat next to me as we watch the human lessons start.

"These will irritate your eyes at first." Alice says as she places the contacts in Bella's eyes. Oh, those contacts suck so bad.

"The main thing is not to move too fast." Carlisle says.

"Try taking as seat, crossing your legs." Esme suggests and Bella turns around, looking at the chair. She moves too fast, like I did the first time, and slams into the seat. I stifle a laugh, remembering how I was and Jasper gives me a fake stern look.

"Maybe a tad slower." Esme says.

"Hey, you take after your sister." Emmett jokes and I send him a glare.

"And blink at least three times a minute." Alice says, and Bella starts blinking repeatedly, very quickly. I choke back the laughter bubbling in my throat.

"Good." Alice says.

"For a cartoon character." Jake says and I smack his head.

"Shut it. You're the reason we have to do this." I hiss at him and Emmett snorts in amusement.

"Hold your breath, it'll help with the thirst." Carlisle says.

"Just don't forget to move your shoulders, so it looks like your breathing." Edward says. Bella starts moving her shoulders up and down.

"And don't sit so straight, humans don't do that." Rosalie says and Bella slouches, then stands as it all gets too much for her.

"Okay, I got it. Move around, blink, slouch." Bella says, nodding. Charlie's car parks outside the house and everyone leaves the room, leaving Bella and I.

"Good luck, girls." Esme says and Carlisle walks downstairs to get the door while Bella and I sit on the couch. Jasper, Edward, and Jake stand, waiting for Charlie to enter. Bella and I sit on the couch, Bella still sitting proper while I just try to relax.

"You ready?" I ask and she nods, not breathing. I smell Charlie enter the house and focus on my control. He walks up the stairs and sees us, his frown on his face.

"Bella? Lily?" he says and I smile. "Hi, dad." Bella replies.

"Hey." I say and he looks at both of us.

"Are you both okay?" he asks, concerned and we nod.

"Never better." Bella says.

"You girls don't turn into any animals too, do you?" he asks and I smile, shaking my head.

"They wish she was that awesome." Jake says and I roll my eyes, shaking my head.

"Let's give them some privacy." Edward suggests and they all leave the room, knowing that they'll be able to hear us, anyway.

"Uh...Jake said that, this...this was necessary. It was to save you, Lily. What does that mean?" dad asks and Bella and I share an uncomfortable glance.

"I really think it would be better..." Bella starts, but dad snaps.

"I wanna know what happened to my daughters!" he exclaims, starting to freak and I sigh.

"Dad, we can't tell you." I tell him and he frowns.

"I think I deserve and explanation." dad says and I sigh.

"You do, but if you really need one, we can't stay here." Bella tells him.

"Oh, come on! No! No more going away!" dad starts to panic, but Bella stops him.

"Dad, you're just gonna have to trust that for whatever reason, I'm alright. We're alright." Bella says.

"Dad, we're more than alright. Can you live with that?" I ask him and he frowns, thinking.

"Can I live with that? Well, I don't know. I mean, I just watched a kid I've known his entire life turn into a very large dog. My daughter looks like my daughter, but doesn't. Lily, you miraculously can hear and your appearance changed."

"Can you just believe that I'll tell you anything that you need to know." Bella says.

"And I don't need to know this?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Nope." I tell him

"Well, I'm not gonna lose you girls again. I can't." dad says and I sigh.

"Then you won't. I promise." Bella says and he pulls both of us in for hugs and I smile, feeling good being back with my dad.

"I missed my girls. So much. "We missed you, dad." Bella says.

"Happy birthday, Lily." Dad says, placing a kiss on my head and I smile.

"Thanks, dad." I reply and then see Edward walks in with Renesmee in his arms, the little girl smiling. Bella pulls back and her face brightens up when she sees her daughter.

"Charlie, this is Renesmee." Edward says.

"Your niece." dad says.

"Our daughter." Edward corrects him.

"Right. The adoption." dad says and looks at Renesmee for a moment, frowning.

"Renesmee? She's got your eyes, Bella. Need to know, I guess." he says and Bella nods, turning towards her daughter. I smile at the little girl who looks over at me, recognition and love flashing through those brown eyes. Dad knows that it's Bella and Edward's daughter, but I think it's a good thing if we never tell him the details. He stays for a little while longer, talking with us and holding Renesmee in his arms while she sleeps. Bella and Edward don't want her to us her gift on him, freak him out any more than he probably is.

"Here, kid. Figured I'd get you something." Charlie says, handing me a card and I smile.

"Thanks, dad." I reply, hugging him. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Happy birthday." he says and I pull back, placing the card on the coffee table as Bella and I walk him out. Jasper walks over and places an arm around me as dad gets in his cruiser driving away.

"Well done, Bella. I've never seen a newborn show that kind of restrain...well, except Lily. Must be a Swan girls thing." Jasper says, tightening his arm around me.

"I'm not sure she is a newborn. She's so...tame." Emmett teases and I roll my eyes. Does Emmett just like to mess with newborns?

"Emmett, don't antagonize her. She's the strongest one in the house."

"Please." Emmett scoffs and Bella raises an eyebrow.

"You know what time it is?" I ask, my face serious and everyone turns to me, concerned, before I smirk and look at Bella. "It's time for round two." I say and Emmett smiles running towards the forest while Edward rolls his eyes.

"Here we go." he mutters and Bella smiles, cuddling up to his side. Alice and Riley walk outside while Emmett comes back, carrying a huge rock over and slamming it on the ground in front of Bella. "Alright, on three. One, two...three!" Jasper says his arm still around me. I watch Emmett try to push Bella's arm down, but it barely budges. Bella smirks and starts pushing back, slamming his arm down and breaking off some of the rock. I let out a laugh at the hurt look on Emmett's face.

"Did you see that?" Bella asks, shocked at her newborn strength.

"I do believe that it's Swan sisters: 2 - Emmett Cullen: 0." I say and everyone lets out a laugh as Emmett walks back inside the house, his pride wounded. Bella then punches the rock nearby making it break and crumble, showing off her new found strength. Jasper and I walk into the house when an idea hits me. I just thought of what Jasper can get me for my last birthday. I grab his hand and quickly drag him into our room, closing the door. Jasper stands there looking confused while I take a deep breath, walking up to him and taking his large hands in mine.

"Can your guy, Jenks...can he get marriage licenses?" I ask him and he frowns, looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, of course. Why...?" he asks, looking at me suspiciously and I smile.

"You want to give me a birthday present, right?" I ask him and he nods. "Then give me your last name. Let's get married. Tonight."

**Hey guys!**

**Loooooong chapter, I know. I don't think any of you are opposed to that, are you? So, what do you think Jasper is going to say to Lily's request? Get ready for some Peter and Charlotte action, too. **

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	55. PART IV: Chapter 15

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Chapter 15**

"What?" he asks, his golden eyes widening in shock and I smile. I guess I did catch him off guard, but this is what I want. I just hope that he wants this too.

"Jasper, I want to get married. Let's just go to the courthouse. I'm sick of waiting and we can do the whole 'ceremony' thing later, but if you want to give me a birthday present, then let's go get married...if you want to..." Jasper is silent for a couple of moments, looking into my eyes while I don't back down from his gaze, showing him how serious I am. He sighs and cups my face with his hands, his thumbs stroking my cheeks.

"Are you sure this is what _you_ want, angel?" he asks and I lean up, placing my lips to his in a gentle kiss. I pull back and look him right in the eye, smiling.

"More than anything." I whisper and his lips twitch into a smile. I hope that he feels how sure I am of this decision. I'm tired of waiting, my impatience is eating at me. Jasper smiles and pulls out his cellphone.

"I'll make a call. We're going to need witnesses." he tells me and I nod, already a step ahead of him. Who would I want witnessing my marriage towards Jasper?

"Rose and Em." I say and Jasper frowns, before nodding. He then looks at me in question, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not Bella and Edward?" he asks me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Bella probably shouldn't be around humans for a while. Just in case." I reply and he nods, understanding. It's not that I don't trust my sister, but the lust could take over and that wouldn't be too good. Besides, she's got a baby girl that she should spend time with. Jasper then smiles, pulling me in for another kiss.

"I'll go call Jenks. Why don't you go tell Emmett and Rosalie." Jasper says and I nod, exiting the room as he walks into his study. Following the sound of voices downstairs, I see Rosalie watching Bella with the baby. She's beaming at little Renesmee as she smiles up at her mommy. Rosalie must notice my presence because she looks up at me. I nod my head for her to follow me, and I turn around, walking back upstairs. Emmett is walking out of his bedroom and I grab him, dragging him back into Jasper's and my bedroom. He stands by our bed as Rose walks in, standing by her husband while I close the door.

"What's going on?" Rose asks and Jasper opens the door to his study, hanging up the phone.

"All set." Jasper tells me as he walks over, placing an arm around my waist. Emmett and Rose continue to look at us in question and I smile.

"Jasper and I are getting married tonight." I tell them, causing my siblings eyebrows to their hair lines and their eyes to widen.

"What?...How?...When?" Emmett is shocked, trying to form a sentence, but failing.

"We're going to a courthouse. Jenks just got us a marriage license, _but_ we need witnesses." Jasper tells them and they both share a look with each other, smiling.

"We're honored." Emmett jokes, placing a hand over his heart, causing me to laugh, shaking my head.

"Well, let's get going." Rose says, starting to get up, before she stops and looks down at my outfit. "Are you wearing that?" she asks, raising an eyebrow and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, Rose. We'll do a ceremony later and I'll wear a fancy dress that you can help me pick out, then." I compromise with her and she lets out a sigh.

"Deal." she says, defeated and I smile.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I got these." Jasper says, taking a turquoise colored box out of his pocket. When he opens it, I see two wedding bands. A simple silver one for him and a diamond band for me. A smile curves my lips and look up to him, seeing him beaming at me. "I take it that I did good...?"

"You did _very _good, mister." I reply and he smirks in victory.

"Come on, let's go get married. Jenks will meet us at the courthouse with everything we need. I'm changing my name back to Whitlock." Jasper tells me and I smile, placing my lips against his.

"Are you going to tell Esme and Carlisle?" Rose asks, breaking our kiss apart and I look up to Jasper, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I guess we should...after we do it." Jasper says and I sigh in relief. I'm not scared of what Esme and Carlisle are going to say, but I just want to keep this to ourselves. Just for now. Well, between us and Rose and Emmett. I know Rosalie can keep a secret and she can threaten Emmett to keep quiet.

"Okay, then, let's go." Rose says and Jasper grabs his leather jacket and pulls it around him as we walk out of the room. I place my brown leather one on and smile. Yeah, Jasper and I are getting married in leather jackets. Appropriate. I take Jasper's hand and we walk out of the room.

Jasper, Rose, Em, and I walk into the garage and get into Jasper's Jeep, as I feel borderline giddy. I'm getting married. I'm _finally _getting married. Jasper pulls out of the garage and starts towards the Clallam County courthouse in Port Angeles where Jenks will meet us with the documents. He works fast.

We ride in comfortable silence, well, besides the radio softly playing - until Emmett opens his big mouth.

"Get ready, Jazz, because after you say those vows, all freedom is out the window." Emmett puts in his two cents and Jasper glares at him through the rearview mirror. I turn around to a smirking Emmett, narrowing my eyes.

"Emmett, I will _throw you _out the window." I threaten and Jasper chuckles, bringing my hand up to his mouth and kissing it. Emmett smirks at me until Rosalie smacks him upside the head, his face taking a pained expression as he rubs the spot she just hit.

"Ow! Babe, it was a joke!" Emmett says to Rosalie who rolls her eyes, shaking her head.

"Don't listen to the baboon, Jasper." Rosalie says and he smiles at her, gratefully.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I say, glaring at my older brother. He just laughs and shakes his head, falling back into the silence. The ride only takes about an hour and I'm practically bouncing in my seat as we get closer. Jasper pulls into the parking lot to the courthouse and I step out of the car. It's still light out, the sky not completely dark yet. I guess it would be fitting that Jasper and I got married at my favorite time - twilight. Jasper pulls his arms around my waist as we wait for Jenks, leaning against the car.

"Jasper, as a big brother, it is my _duty_ to inform you that if you ever hurt my precious baby sister -I will _end _you." Emmett threatens, only half-joking while ruffling my hair. I fix my hair and smile at my protective older brother. Jasper chuckles and tightens his arm around my waist, my back to his front as he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Trust me, Em, if I ever hurt Lily, I will stand still and let you." Jasper tells him and Emmett places an arm around Rosalie who smiles at her husband. I chuckle and turn my head, placing a kiss on his cheek as we wait for Jenks.

"There he is." Jasper says, as we watch a black car pull into the spot next to the Jeep. A man with black hair and skin steps out of the car. He's not that tall and slightly overweight, wearing a suit while holding an envelope. "Jenks." Jasper greets, shaking his hand I frown, looking at his facial expression. He seems wary, and extremely nervous around Jasper which makes me wonder - does he know about vampires?

"Mr. Whitlock. I have all your required documents ready." he says, handing him the envelope. "Good luck to you and your fiancée. Miss Swan." Jenks says, nodding his head to me as he walks over to his car, seeming to want to get the hell out of here. Jasper opens the manilla envelope as Rose and Emmett stand behind us. He pulls out a marriage license with Liliana Jordyn Swan and Jasper Whitlock on it.

"Uh, does he know...?" I ask Jasper, Rose, and Em, watching as Jenks peels out of the parking lot, quickly. Jasper signs the paper and then hands me the pen while I sign it.

"He suspects something, because I haven't aged since the I've met him...in the eighties." Jasper tells me and I let out a laugh, handing the pen back to him."...but he won't say anything." Jasper gathers all of the documents together.

"That's because Jasper projects enough fear in him to keep him loyal and _silent_." Emmett jokes and I nod my head, understanding.

"That's why he was so nervous." I say and Jasper nods.

"Come on, angel. Let's get married." he says and we walk into the courthouse.

"The commitment that the two of you are about to make is the most important commitment that two people can make, you are about to create something new, the marriage relationship, an entity that never ends. As you stand here today, are you now prepared to begin this commitment to one another? " Judge Ryan asks us as we stand in the courtroom, Rosalie behind me while Emmett stands behind Jasper.

"I am." We both say in unison.

"Have you come here freely and without reservation to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

"I have." we say together.

"Jasper and Liliana, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with dignity and respect; to remind yourself often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as these do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight. Jasper, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife?"

"I will." he says, smile on his face.

"Will you love and comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"_I will_." Jasper says, projecting his conviction towards me and I smile.

"Liliana, will you have this man to be your wedded husband?"

"I will." I say with complete conviction.

"Will you love and comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"_I will._" I say, not able to keep the smile from my face.

"Since it is your intention to enter into marriage, join your right hands, and declare your consent before these witnesses by repeating after me..."

"I, Jasper, take you, Liliana, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live." Jasper then slides the ring on my finger and I smile. "Liliana, take this ring as a sign of my commitment and fidelity to you." Jasper says, winking at me and I blush.

"I, Liliana, take you, Jasper, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, as long as we both shall live. Jasper, take this ring as a sign of my commitment and fidelity to you." I say, sliding the silver band on his left ring finger.

"Jasper and Liliana, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your commitment to each other by these vows, and the joining of your hands and the giving of these rings, by the authority vested in me by the State of Washington, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride." Jasper leans forward and places his lips to mine, for the first time as my husband. He cups my face in his hands and I bring my hands up to his wrists. I feel amazing, I'm now Lily Whitlock. Once we reluctantly pull back, the judge announces us.

"May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock."

I'm suddenly off my feet by Emmett who pulls me in a bear hug. "Welcome to the family, baby sis!" he says, spinning me around. He sets me on the ground and Rosalie walks over, giving me a hug.

"Congratulations, Lily." she says and I smile.

"Thanks, Rose." I reply and then Jasper walks over to me.

"Come on, my wife, let's go home." Jasper says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He's holding the paperwork in his hand, signed by us and Rose and Em, as our witnesses. We all walk outside and over to the car when Rose and Emmett stop, not getting in the car.

"Jasper, take Lily to _our_ place. Here." Rose says, handing him a key and I raise an eyebrow in confusion. Their place?

"Thank you." Jasper says, grateful and Rosalie smiles as Emmett walks over to me.

"My baby sis is going to be a woman!" Emmett yells, ruffling my hair and I punch him in the shoulder. "Ow! Damn, Lily, you can pack a punch."

"That's my wife." Jasper says with pride in his voice, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Come on, Em. Let's leave the newlyweds." Rose says as Jasper and I get in the Jeep. "We'll run home. Have fun."

"But, not too much fun." Emmett smirks and I roll my eyes, waving to them as they start walking towards the forest near the courthouse. Jasper starts driving somewhere as I continually glance at my left hand, the wedding ring fitting perfect against the engagement ring.

Jasper pulls down a long, hidden driveway and speeds you down the road. When we get to the end, we see a small house. It's like the Cullens house, very bright and open, but it's smaller. It has many windows in the house and a garage, almost as big as the house itself for Rosalie.

"Rose and Emmett use this house when they want to get away and act like a married couple. Emmett made sure that he connected a large garage and closet for her." Jasper tells me, getting out of the car. He opens the door for me and I slide out, walking to the front door. Jasper scoops me up and I laugh as he carries me into the house.

"What? I have to carry my wife over the threshold." Jasper tells me and I chuckle as he leans his lips forward and connects to mine, navigating through the house. He opens the door and I disconnect from him, seeing that it's a master bedroom. There's big, king sized bed in the center with two end tables on either side, lamps on top of them. The one thing I love is the skylight in the bedroom, the moon illuminating everything. Jasper sets me down on my feet and I turn towards him, seeing his eyes black with lust.

"Are you ready, darlin?" Jasper asks me and with complete trust, I nod my head yes while smiling. Here we go, Lily Whitlock. I bring my hands up to cup his face and bring his mouth to mine.

Jasper is being extremely gentle and I'm extremely grateful, because, I'll admit, I'm nervous. I move my hands under Jasper's jacket and slide it off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor, not breaking the kiss. I let my hands roam over Jasper, feeling brave and confident as he does to me. I guess we don't have any reservations anymore being husband and wife. Jasper's cool hands slide under my shirt, and I shiver when his skin makes contact with mine. He unbuttons my jeans and I grab the bottom of his shirt and breaking the kiss to pull it over my head as Jasper undoes the buttons to my shirt, sliding it off me. I open my eyes and see a shirtless Jasper for the first time, biting my lip. My eyes take in his lean body, noticing all the scars that litter his gorgeous body. I notice that Jasper seems to be ashamed of them and tries to distract me but I pull away looking at them.

"I know, they're ugly..." Jasper says and I shake my head, reaching out my hands and placing them on his chest, tracing a couple of them. To tell you the truth, it angers me to think that someone bit him. I would tear their limbs from their body and burn them right in front of their eyes, saving their head for last. I also realize that I called him a Greek God before, I was wrong. He's not a God, he's a warrior. Achilles. Not afraid of anything, not afraid to defend me, always protecting me. God, that turns me on...

"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, Jasper. No part of you could ever be ugly." I tell him and he looks down at me with soft eyes, filling with love and I lean up, placing my lips to a particularly nasty scar on his right pectoral. I gently trace my lips across his chest to another scar on his collarbone.

"God, you're amazing." Jasper says, dipping his head and catching my bottom lip between his, gently biting. I can feel the arousal pooling between my legs and I take off Jasper's belt and unbutton his pants, pulling them down. Jasper works on my jeans, sliding them down my legs and pulling them off. I'm now standing in my white bra and underwear below a boxer-clad Jasper. He stares down at me, his eyes taking in my body and he smiles. "You are beautiful, Mrs. Whitlock." he says, his voice husky and deep, the southern accent more prominent, causing me to smile.

"Well, thank you, Mr. Whitlock. You're pretty handsome, yourself." I tell him as he slips his hands down to my butt, pulling me off the ground as I wrap my legs around his waist. He leads me over to the bed and lays me down. My hand is on the back of his neck and I pull him down for his lips to meet mine, slipping my tongue in his mouth and tasting his venom. I could survive on that alone. His venom is the one coursing through my body, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I think my warrior gets impatient because he quickly takes off my bra and underwear, almost ripping them off until I remind him that I'm not running back to the house commando. I smile and grab his boxers, sliding them down his legs as he kicks them down. I mentally try to prepare myself, before shyly look down at him and my eyes widen. "Happy birthday to me..." I whisper and he chuckles, while looking down at my naked body. I thought I would be so self-conscious and nervous, but all I feel is love.

"So beautiful..." he whispers, running his hands over my body and I blush. "I love you, Lily Whitlock." he whispers against my lips.

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock." I reply, arching my back and closing the space between our bodies and placing my lips against his. "Always."

"Always." he echoes.

Jasper gave me his last name, which I'm not giving back, so I gave him something of mine that I can't get back, with absolutely no regrets. This was the best day of my existence...so far.

**Hey guys!**

**So, did you like this chapter? We're going to get some Peter and Charlotte action in the next couple of chapters!**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	56. PART IV: Chapter 16

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Chapter 16**

Laying in bed under the sheets, completely naked next to Jasper's cold body is the best feeling in the world. "Amazing. That's all I can say. You're amazing." I breathe out, laying my head on Jasper's chest after our last round. He has his arms wrapped around me, gently rubbing them up and down my bare back.

"No, you're amazing, angel. That was definitely worth the wait, Mrs. Whitlock." he says and I giggle, nuzzling my face in his chest, taking in his scent. "I can smell me all over you." he says and I smirk.

"I can smell _me _all over you." I tell him and he smirks, obviously proud of himself. "Can we just stay here forever, Mr. Whitlock?" I ask and he smiles, placing a kiss on my head.

"I would love to, but we do have to return to our family someday." he says and I sigh.

"What do you think they're going to say?" I ask and he shrugs.

"It's not like they can be angry." he tells me and I shrugs. "Well, except Alice. She probably saw it."

"Oh, I hope that she and Edward can keep their mouths shut." I groan he chuckles. "Come on, as much as I would love to lay in bed with my naked wife, we need to hunt." Jasper says, pulling me out of bed. I laugh and walk around the room, searching for my clothes. I pick up my underwear and bra, pulling them on before pulling my jeans up my legs and grabbing a black long-sleeved shirt out of Rosalie and Emmett's closet. I pull my hair up in a ponytail and hear Jasper's phone ring. I walk over and grab it, handing it to him as he walks back in the room. He looks at the caller ID and rolls his eyes, smiling.

"Peter." he greets and I smile. Jasper has told me all about Peter and Charlotte when he talked about Maria and the Southern Armies. Peter and his mate, Charlotte, escaped and Jasper has kept in contact with them. Yeah, I know about their diet, too. It doesn't bother me. _At all. _Jasper then furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "How the hell do you know?...oh, yeah, 'you know shit'...hey, Charlotte...alright, I'll see what she wants to do...I know you want to meet your sister...okay, I'll talk to you soon...I will...Peter, would you shut the hell up...see you, Captain." he hangs up the phone with an exasperated sigh and turns towards me. "Peter and Charlotte want to meet their new sister." Jasper says and I shrug.

"So, why don't we go see them?" I ask and he raises his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asks, surprised and I nod.

"Yeah, it'll kind of be like a 'honeymoon.' I want to meet them, too." I say and he smiles, walking over and hugging me. I hug him back and wrap my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest. I would love to meet Peter and Charlotte, because I know that they're a big part of Jasper. "Come on, let's go hunt." I say, taking Jasper's hand in mine and walking outside. Jasper locks up the house, seeing as how we'll be returning back home after our hunt, but I am looking forward to visiting Peter and Charlotte. Some time away from everyone. I am going to miss the little one, but we won't be gone long.

Jasper and I separate to go hunt, not wanting to trip over each other, but we don't stray to far. Like always, I head to higher ground looking for my favorite - mountain lion. Emmett says he likes Bears because of the fight, but I like the lions because of their ferocity. Bears are pretty easy to take down, but mountain lions like to defend themselves to the end. Call it morbid, but it definitely lets out steam. I keep running, quickly finding a doe, and snap it's neck, draining it before moving on, not completely satisfied. I run higher up the mountain, looking for my prey and I smile when I find it. I move gracefully and quietly towards him, the blissfully unaware mountain lion drinking from a brook. I feel the growl rumbling in my chest as my throat burns, begging me to satisfy it. I take off, tackling the lion to the ground and grabbing it's throat while it tries to buck me off. Now, I feel more in control while I hunt and I'm not as sloppy. I quickly sink my teeth into its neck, warm blood filling my mouth as I drain the animal dry.

I leave the carcass for the other animals and wipe my mouth off, smelling Jasper's scent in the air. I turn around and see him standing a couple of feet away from me, his eyes darkened. He slowly stalks up to me and I smile as he closes the space between us, backing me up to a tree, immediately covering my mouth with his as his tongue attacks mine. Before I know it, my legs are wrapped around his waist while I feel his arousal and I'm sure he can smell mine. Well, I guess we're going to christen the woods too...

I pull my shirt back over my head, shamelessly stealing glances at my warrior after our last bout of lovemaking as he buttons up his shirt, his gorgeous chest disappearing. I blush and look away, smiling until I'm caught.

"Why is my girl blushing over there?" he asks and I blush even deeper. I just shrug and turn around to run when I suddenly feel two hands around my waist. "Oh, no you don't. I want to know what put that look on my wife's beautiful face...because I want to do it again in the future." he whispers in my ear before nibbling it, invoking a small giggle out of me.

"Oh, just thinking how perfect my husband is." I say, shrugging and he turns me around to face him, his lips pulled into a smirk.

"You keep that up and I'm going to take you on that tree again." he says and I lean up, placing a kiss on his lips.

"You'll have to catch me first." I whisper and turn around, running back home while laughing. I can feel him behind me, he's fast enough to catch me, but he won't. I run all the way until I see the Cullens house and am suddenly sweeped off my feet again which causes me to squeal and laugh, seeing Jasper's laughing face before he brings his lips to mine.

"Oh, look who's back." my older brother's voice says, breaking us apart and we turn our heads to see Emmett standing there, smug smirk on his face. "Lily, you look different? Did you do something different to your hair?" he asks with sarcasm and I roll my eyes as Jasper sets me down. "My, my, Lily, you're glowing." he says and I grit my teeth as Jasper glares at him.

"Shut it, Em." I grumble as Jasper and I walk past him and into the house, seeing everyone in the living room, waiting for us, Rennie is her mommy's arms, sleeping.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Alice says, eyebrow raised as I smile sheepishly at her.

"Emmett." I hiss out and Rosalie shakes his head.

"It wasn't Emmett, Edward read my mind. Sorry." Rosalie says with a guilty look on her face. Jasper has an arm around my shoulder while I expect everyone to start yelling at us.

"Congratulations." Esme says and this breaks all the tension as everyone gets a smile across their face, walking over to us and enveloping both of us in hugs while we both stand there shocked. Carlisle hugs me and kisses my cheek while Esme pulls me in for a hug. She then hugs my husband as Alice walks up to me.

"Okay, I'm a little mad at you, _but_ you can make it up to me by letting me plan your _real _wedding." Alice says and I smile, hugging her.

"Of course." I reply. Riley walks up and I smile, pulling him in for a hug, which he is hesitant with at first, but we're family now. Bella walks up to me with a raised eyebrow, Renesmee waking up in her arms, opening her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Well...congratulations." Bella starts with a smile and Rennie stretches her arms out to me and I smile, Bella handing her to me. Rennie smiles up at me as I tickle her belly, invoking a giggle out of her. Bella then walks over to Jasper and hugs him in congratulations.

"Hey, baby girl." I mumurr to my niece. She places a hand to my cheek as images flash through my head.

_Jasper kissing me. Sitting on Jasper's lap. Jasper watching me as I play with Rennie. Everyone saying congratulations._

I smile at my niece and place a kiss on her head. I then notice something. Did she grow even more? She looks like she could be just around a year old, now.

"Aunt...Lily." Renesmee's tiny, light voice says and I widen my eyes, my heart stopping. Did she just...? I look over at everyone who's smiling at me like this is the norm. She's four days old, how is she talking.

"Did she just say my name?" I ask and Bella nods, smiling with pride at her daughter.

"She's been talking. Almost full sentences, but she likes to communicate through her gift." Edward says and I look down at Rennie, her beautiful little face smiling.

"Amazing." I say, completely shocked. It's a little weird to hear a week old talk, but it's incredible. She's an extraordinary little girl. Jake walks up to me and holds out his hands while I hand the baby to him. His dark eyes look down at her with such love and it's interesting to see such a tall, buff guy handle the little one with such care. She has him in her tiny hand, already.

"Are you going to tell dad?" Bella asks, walking up next to me as I was watching Rennie and Jake.

"I don't know. Debating it." I reply, looking over at my sister who raises an eyebrow at me. I just shrug and watch as Renesmee giggles at something Jake does. "How do you think he'll react?" Bella thinks for a couple of seconds before shrugging. "Well, that really helps me." I say and she smiles, shaking her head. I'm not sure that if I'll tell him just yet. I kind of want to keep this to ourselves. Just for now.

"We're going to take a trip to Montana. Peter and Charlotte want to meet Lily." I hear Jasper telling Carlisle and Esme. I look over and he connects his eyes to mine, smiling at me as I return it. "They would like to meet their new sister."

I grab a suitcase out of the closet and place it on the bed, walking over to the closet and grabbing some clothes out of it, throwing them in. I don't pack anything fancy - jeans, v-necks, socks, underwear, etc. I'll admit, I'm nervous to meet Peter and Charlotte - scared that they won't approve, that they tell Jasper to leave me, and even worse, he listens. He's known them far longer than me and I imagine he trusts Peter with everything. What if they don't like me? I feel pathetic that I can't imagine a life without Jasper. I would feel like Bella did when Edward left...and I've had a fair share of times that I just wanted to smack her upside and yell that he's just a guy, not her whole life. Ugh, I'm such a hypocrite.

A knock on the door catches my attention and Alice peeks her head in, motioning for me to follow her with her hand. I drop the boots I was packing in the bag and follow her out, walking with the little pixie to her room. She closes the door and I turn around, seeing her handing me a wrapped gift.

"Happy birthday!" she exclaims, smiling. I sigh and take the gift from her hands, seeing her practically jumping up and down in excitement. The door opens and I turn around, seeing Rosalie walk in.

"Oh, good, she didn't open it, yet." my blonde sister says, walking over to stand next to Alice, watching with excitement as I open up this gift. What has gotten them so excited?

"What is it?" I ask and Alice rolls her eyes.

"Open it and find out!"

I groan and rip open the wrapping paper and set the white box on the bed, opening the top and moving the white tissue paper. Oh. My. God. I narrow my eyes and turn to my mischievous looking sisters, smug looks on their faces.

"What is _this_?" I ask, grabbing the white fabric out of the box and holding it up.

"That..." Alice says, pointing to what I'm holding. "Is our wedding gift to you and Jasper."

I hold up the fabric and take it in. It's a one piece, white lingerie with fringe detail at top and bottom and gold studded, adjustable straps, with cut-offs on the sides. I look in the box and see that it comes with a white cowboy hat. A cowgirl lingerie outfit. Are you kidding me? "You expect me to wear this?"

"Yes, you're going to wear it and Jasper is going to _love _it." Rose says and I roll my eyes, dropping the fabric back in the box. "Now that you'll be going on your little honeymoon, you'll have the opportunity to use it."

"Oh my God, this is so embarrassing." I say and the sister's frown. I take a seat on the bed, putting the box top on, hiding the lingerie from me.

"Lily, no it's not. I guarantee his jaw hits the floor when he sees you in this." Alice says and I sigh. "By the way...how was your first time?" she asks and Rosalie sits down, interested. I try to keep a straight face, but fail miserably as I smile.

"Absolutely and utterly amazing." I reply, causing Alice and Rose to look at each other with a smirk. "He's so perfect...it's...perfect." I laugh and the girls roll their eyes.

"You guys are mushier than Em and I." Rosalie says and I smile, before looking back at the box with uncertainty, biting my lip.

"You think that he'll like that? He's not going to laugh because I look ridiculous." I ask them and they both shake their heads.

"No way! He's going to freak when he sees you...freak in a good way. Just don't let Peter or Charlotte see you. They'll never let you live it down." Alice says and I frown. "They will tease you for the rest of eternity."

"Oh, God..." I mutter, covering my face, invoking a laugh from Rose and Alice. "Well, I better go pack this and hide it from Jasper." I say, grabbing the box. "Thank you." I reluctantly say to my conniving sisters.

"No problem." They say in unison and I stand up, exiting the room and walking back to our room. I'm relieved when I see that the study door is still closer, Jasper still in there, leaving me to hide this little secret in my bag. I hide it under some of my shirts and jeans, before quickly packing the rest of the clothes I'm taking. I zip up the suitcase and place it by the door next to Jasper's.

We're leaving in the morning for a fourteen hour drive to Havre North, Montana. A small town where Charlotte and Peter are currently residing. Jasper told me that they have a cabin surrounded by forest. He also said that they're excited to meet me, which definitely assures my nerves a bit. I open the door to Jasper's study and see him sitting by his desk, turning around in his chair when he hears me enter.

"Hey, angel." he greets and opens his arms. I walk over and let him pull me on his lap as he turns around in the chair. "Are you excited?"

"I'm...nervous." I admit, not wanting to lie to him. My admission causes his brow to furrow and he cups my cheeks with his hands.

"Why are you nervous?" he inquires, seemingly not knowing why I could be nervous.

"What if they don't like me?" I ask, looking at his golden-colored eyes. "What if they decide I'm not good enough for you? What if they...tell you to leave..." I can feel myself starting to panic, until Jasper sends waves of calm over me.

"I don't know how you could ever think that, because it is I who is not deserving of you, Lily. It is I who is not good enough for you, but I'm so thankful that you think I am. I love you, Lily. Nothing anyone could ever say would change the way I feel about you." Jasper assures me and I lean forward bringing my lips to his before wrapping my arms around his neck as he holds me. I look over to the desk and smile, seeing a framed picture of Jasper and I on it. Next to it, a piece of paper with _Call me Lily _on it. I remember the moment I gave that paper to him as a vision flashes in my brain.

_"Well, I will see you later, Liliana." Jasper says and I motion for him to stay as I take out a fresh piece of paper, writing something down quickly and handing it to him. **Call me Lily.** He looks at it and his gorgeous lips twitch into a smile as his eyes light up. "I will see you later, Lily." I give him a smile and a wave as I walk down the hallway towards PE, smile plastered on my face._

"You kept that?" I ask and he pulls back following my gaze to the paper, and smiling.

"That was the day I fell in love with my Lily." Jasper says and I smile.

"It seems so long ago. So much has happened." I say, thinking about the last chaotic year and a half. I went from shy, little, deaf Liliana to Seer/vampire hybrid Lily Whitlock. I went from never having a boyfriend to married. Any regrets? Not one.

Jasper pulls the Jeep down a long dirt road, nothing but land for miles. It's wonderful. I then see a two-story cabin at the end of the road, a fence enclosing it. Two figures are standing outside and Jasper stops the car and putting it in park. Peter is pretty tall, a couple of inches smaller than Jasper from what I can see. He has blonde hair and pale skin, just like other vampires. He's standing next to Charlotte, who's gorgeous. She's probably around my height with pale blonde hair and a warm face. Jasper and I get out of the car, the two nomadic vampires greeting us with smiles. Charlotte locks her warm, crimson eyes to me and smiles which I return. I thought that the eyes would unnerve me a bit, but not at all. They're friendly demeanor make up for it while I instantly get a good feeling from both of them.

"How's it goin', Major?" Peter greets and Jasper smirks.

"Pete, Char, it's been a long time." Jasper says, giving him a "man" hug as I call it. I notice his southern accent becoming more prominent as he speaks around them. I'll have to tell him how much I like it. Charlotte gives Jasper a small hug, before the two nomadic vampires lock their red eyes to me. I stand tall, not wanting to let on how nervous I am.

"So, this is the girl who tamed Major Jasper Whitlock, God of War." Peter comments, looking at me and I give a shy smile while sending a silent prayer that they'll like me.

"Lily." I introduce myself, reaching my hand out to shake it, but he pushes it away, enveloping me in a hug which I return.

"Ah, hell, sugar, you're family. No need to be formal." Peter says, pulling back before Charlotte pulls me in for a hug. Peter swings an arm around her shoulders as Jasper does the same to me. "I'm Peter, and this is my mate, Charlotte."

"It's nice to _finally _meet you." Charlotte says, directing her narrowed gaze at Jasper who shrugs, innocently.

"You too. I've heart a lot about you." I reply and Peter smiles.

"Well, I hope it's good things." Peter says and I shake my head, straight expression on my face.

"Nope, every gritty, embarrassing story - Jasper made sure that I knew. I figured I need some ammo." I say, causing Peter and Charlotte to laugh.

"I like her." Peter says to Jasper who smiles, the pride radiating off him.

"Me too." Jasper says, placing a kiss on my head.

"Get your bags and come on in." Charlotte says and Jasper waves me ahead. Charlotte takes my hand and leads me inside the cabin. "I'm really glad you're here, Little One, I could use some female company. Don't get me wrong, I love Peter, but he's such an ass sometimes." she says and I laugh. I'm starting to really like Charlotte.

"Well, I'm just glad you guys like me." I comment and she smiles.

"Someone who can tame the Major over there..." she says, nodding her head outside "...is for sure special and someone who we are loyal to."

"Thanks, Charlotte." I tell her and she smiles, nodding.

"Welcome, and please, call me Char." she says and I nod my head, smiling. This is going better than expected and I think I just gained another sister and brother. Jasper carries the bags in and up the stairs, being back in a flash and appearing by my side.

"Trying to steal my wife, Char?" Jasper asks and she holds her hands up surrender. We all walk into their living room where Peter and Charlotte take a seat on one of the couches. I got to sit down next to Jasper, but he pulls me into his lap, placing his hand in my hair.

"So, how did you meet the Major, Little One?" Peter asks me and I smile at the endearment, liking it already.

"Calculus class." I reply and they share a look before looking back to us with raised eyebrows.

"Really? Only you would fall in love in math class." Peter says, chuckling and Jasper shrugs.

"When this pretty little thing sat next to me, I was a goner." Jasper tells them and they smile, and I blush, nuzzling my face against his.

"My sister and I moved to Forks to live with our dad. Then we met the Cullens." I say and they nod, listening to us.

"So...what are you exactly, Little One. You smell like a vampire, but it's different." Peter says and I look to Jasper who gives me an encouraging nod.

"I'm part vampire, part Seer." I say and their eyes widen a bit. "You've heard of them...?"

They both nod their heads. "Yeah, through horror stories that their blood is poisonous to us...is it true?" Char asks me and I nod.

"Yeah, it is if you consume a lot of it, and if you're not my blood mate. That's how Jasper was able to change me." I explain and they frown.

"I thought Seers were deaf." Peter comments and I nod.

"They are. I was born deaf, but venom helped 'cure' me." I explain my sudden miracle of hearing.

Jasper, Charlotte, Peter, and I spend hours talking in front of the fire. I feel connected with Peter and Charlotte, almost like they're my blood. I guess since it's Jasper's venom running through our veins, we are. I'm connected to them, feeling like a little sister. I already trust them, and am happy that they approve of me. Peter and Charlotte decide to leave when it's dark out to go hunt, and it doesn't bother me that they hunt humans.

"I'm assuming that you know about our diet." Peter asks me and I nod. "You know that we never harm innocents, we clean up the scum of the Earth, Little One."

"I understand and it doesn't bother me. But, maybe you should try a mountain lion or a bear one time. It's pretty good." I suggest and laugh when his face contorts into a grimace.

"Uh, no offense, sugar, but it probably tastes like shit." Peter says and receives a smack from Charlotte and Jasper. "What?" he asks and I laugh.

"Watch your language in front of my wife!" Jasper says, wrapping an arm around me and I roll my eyes, laying my head against Jasper.

"It's not _just_ about the taste, it's about the hunt and kill. How many humans can buck up and put up a fight against the world's deadliest predator? It definitely releases some steam and it's pretty gratifying to take down something so big and strong." I say and Peter raises his eyebrows, impressed with my answer.

"Major, you found your match." Peter says and Jasper smirks, kissing my temple.

"We'll be back, later." Charlotte says, dragging Peter out of the house. When they're both gone, Jasper wraps his arms around my waist and smiles.

"Well, you've won their approval and now we're alone." Jasper says and I bite my lip, thinking about that white secret in my suitcase.

**Hey guys!**

**To the guest reviewer, No, I'm 18 not 12! Sorry, I should have clarified - Bella and Edward got married on August 13, 2006, my 12th birthday :)**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	57. PART IV: Chapter 17

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Chapter 17**

"Well, _Major, _I have a surprise for you." I say and he raises an eyebrow. I take his hand and lead us up to our room. It's a pretty plain room, a queen sized bed with a white comforter on top. There's also a bathroom connected to it. Perfect. I quickly walk over to my bag and pick it up, walking over to the bathroom.

"Get on that bed, soldier." I tease, ordering him like a Major and Jasper salutes me.

"Yes, ma'am." he says and I close the door, quickly stripping off my clothes and pulling on the outfit.

"So, what's this surprise, darlin?" Jasper asks as I'm changing in the bathroom. The lingerie fits just right on me and I'm pleasantly surprised that I like it. It gives me a good amount of cleavage and looks good against my skin. Thank God for the change filling out my body, otherwise this wouldn't have been a good look. I sigh and place the white cowboy hat over my curly hair, shaking my head. Oh, dear sisters, what have you gotten me in to?

"Patience, sweetheart." I call through the door, situating the outfit. I give myself one last look and sigh, turning towards the door and opening it, seeing Jasper laying on the bed in nothing, but his jeans. He turns to look at me and his eyes widen as saucers, his jaw hitting the floor. I hope that it's a good thing, save myself the embarrassment and dismembering of my sisters.

"Well, howdy mister." I joke, tipping my hat and laughing at how ridiculous I must look. Jasper just keeps staring at me, his eyes wide and mouth open. Well, that's not exactly the reaction I wanted. I sigh and turn around, shaking my head and cursing my sisters. "I'm changing." I mutter until I feel two hands on my hips, my lips curving into a smile. I turn around to see Jasper looking at me, eyes dark with lust.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I apologize for being too crass, but you the hottest thing I've ever laid eyes on in my existence." Jasper says and I giggle, taking the hat off my head and putting it on Jasper's.

"Thanks, cowboy." I murmur, bringing my lips to his. Jasper attacks my mouth fervently, his hands shamelessly exploring my body. Just the touch of his hands causes the heat to pool between my thighs and I can feel the effect I have on him pressed against my stomach. I unbutton his jeans that are in my way and smile when I see that he decided to go commando. Jasper is standing before me so naked - besides the cowboy hat, so large, and so gorgeous causing me to smile. He lifts me up while I immediately wrap my legs around his waist, grinding against his arousal which elicits a deep growl out of him. Causing him to pin me against the wall to the bedroom, grinding against me as I moan in his mouth. Oh my God, I might come apart right now.

Jasper suddenly growls and rips the lingerie off of me, shredding it to pieces, and throwing the damaged fabric on the ground. "You're going to have to explain to Alice and Rose why that's ruined." I say and Jasper smirks.

"It was in my way." he growls, attacking my neck with his cool lips, gently nipping and sucking. "You taste so good, angel." I giggle as he turns us around, laying me down on the bed. I would say that they outfit was a success, even though it's now ruined. Eh, good riddance, I suppose...

Right as I'm about to come apart and hit my peak, I growl like a damn animal, and sit up, sinking my teeth into the area between Jasper's shoulder and neck - not hard enough to tear off, but just enough to break skin and leave a mark. I didn't intend to do this, but my instincts just told me that this is what I should do. When my instincts take over me, it's like I'm a whole different person. I then realize that Jasper has done the same thing and is gently licking up the bite, closing it with his venom. Some blood trails down between my breasts and Jasper growls, leaning down and licking it clean. I realize what I just did, giving Jasper another scar and I panic, thinking that he's going to be angry.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry...I-I didn't mean to scar you...are you-" I blubber like an idiot, trying to apologize, but I see Jasper smiling while stopping my unintelligent rant.

"Shh, angel. It's what mates do to claim each other. This is definitely a scar that I'll wear with honor, knowing that it came from my wife." he says, tucking my hair behind my ear, sending me his assurance and I sigh,

"Okay. I thought that you were going to be mad." I say and he shakes his head, placing his lips against mine.

"No, that was so hot." he says and I smile.

"You'll have to thank Alice and Rose." I say as he guides me back down on the bed, bringing my head to his chest.

"I'll be sure to thank them. I might even buy them gifts." he says and I laugh, placing a kiss on his chest.

"Well, I guess it's better that you destroyed it. Alice warned me to not let Char or Peter see. She said they'll tease me for the rest of my existence." I tell him and he chuckles.

"I wouldn't let them tease you, darlin." he assures me and I shake my head, closing my eyes while feeling perfectly content.

I'm sitting on Jasper's lap in their living room while Peter is sitting on one of the chairs by the fireplace. Jasper has a civil war book in his hands, reading while I'm occupying myself by running my hands through Jasper's hair and breathing in his scent. Seriously, I could do this for days.

"Come on, Little One..." Char says and I turn my head. "I'm taking you up on that offer of trying a bear." Jasper growls, tightening his arms around me, a small growl rumbling from his chest. "Oh, come on, Major. Your wife needs to hunt and I want some girl bonding time with my new sister."

"We won't be long, Jasper." I tell him and he nods his head.

"Alright." he says, kissing me one more time before I stand up and walk over to my big sister. We both walk out the door and take off towards the forest. Char leads me through and we break tree line to a stretch of land. We keep running side by side until we catch a scent in the air. We both take off towards it until we stop, seeing a grizzly bear. "Go ahead, Little One." Char encourages and I feel the raging burn in my throat, a growl ripping from my chest as I attack the bear, rolling with it. I get the upper hand as it tries to claw me, not even breaking my skin. I sink my teeth into its neck, blood filling my mouth, calming the burn. I quickly drain the bear, wiping my mouth off.

"I'm impressed, sugar." Charlotte says, sisterly love gleaming in her eyes. I smile and walk back over to her.

"So, have we scared you away yet?" Charlotte jokes and I laugh, shaking my head.

"Hardly. I love you guys. I was scared you wouldn't accept me and tell Jasper to leave me." I tell her and she snorts.

"No way. That man is wrapped around your little finger, Little One. I've never seen the Major so happy...it's nice." she tells me and I smile. "He _really _loves you."

"Well, I _really _love him. More than anything." I tell her and she smiles over at me, wrapping me in a hug.

"I like you, Little One. I like having a sister, balances everything out." she says and I laugh.

"I like having another sister, too."

We both separate to hunt alone for a bit and I score myself a deer, draining it and leaving the carcass. I figure I should try to find Charlotte and smell the air in the direction it's coming from.

I keep running, following Char's scent until a familiar one crosses my nose. Are you kidding me? He followed me here. To Montana. Why? I suppress my anger and close my eyes trying to focus on where he would be when I see a picture worming into my brain. _Angelo running at me from my right._ I open my eyes and turn, seeing Angelo's dark eyes running at me. He gets to me and I flip him over, slamming him on his back, knowing that I have to find Char for help. I get up to get running, but Angelo is fast and he tackles me.

"Ah, Miss Swan, we meet again." he says, his lips curling into a smile. I buck him off of me and get in a defensive crouch.

"Why did you follow me _here_?" I growl, baring my teeth as he smirks.

"When I see something I want, I get it. I want _you_." he says and I snarl at him.

"Well, I'm taken, asshole. Besides, it's Mrs. Whitlock now." I snap, flashing the ring on my left hand and his eyes darken with anger, before he charges at me as I run at him, seeing every move he makes in my head. I dodge his moves before getting an upper hand and kicking him to the side, sending him flying away from me, giving me my opportunity to escape.

I get up and run, getting a good distance, and following Charlotte's scent, but suddenly I feel a weird sensation on my left hand and when I look down, I see that it's gone! My left hand has been ripped from my body by a smirking Angelo. "Charlotte!" I scream out as Angelo tackles me as I try to not focus on the mixture blood and venom oozing out of my stump, where my hand should be, or the fiery pain accompanying it. "Charlotte!" Angelo grabs my head, ready to twist it off and I feel the tears leaking from my eyes.

"If _I_ can't have you, then _he _can't either." I close my eyes, readying myself for the pain when suddenly, he's gone. I look up to see Char in a defensive crouch separating Angelo and I.

"Who are you?" Charlotte snarls as Angelo is in a crouch, readying himself for an attack.

"Lily!" I hear a thunderous roar and then suddenly, through my tear filled gaze, I see Jasper and Peter are in front of Charlotte. I watch the confrontation, noticing Jasper has his shirt off, displaying his battle scars, invoking some fear in Angelo. "I warned you. If you ever so much _thought_ about my wife, I would rip you apart. You actually _touched_ her. " Jasper reaches forward and rips one of his arms from his body. "Now, you're gonna die." Jasper tells him, shaking with rage and throwing the arm into the forest.

"I don't know who you think you are, but when you are warned to stay away from somebody's mate, it's best to listen - especially when it's _his_ mate. Do you realize you just hurt_ Major Jasper Whitlock's mate_? And _my _baby sister." Peter snarls as he rips off Angelo's other arm, throwing it away. Jasper, Charlotte, and Peter continue circle a fearful Angelo. "Charlotte, go to Lily." Peter tells his mate and she runs over to me, her face concerned as I continue to sob. My hand is on fire, a million times worse than getting bit. Recognition enters Angelo's eyes as he looks back and forth between Jasper and Peter. Yeah, he knows who Major Jasper Whitlock is. I barely see what happens next through the pain, but I do see that they pounce on Angelo. Charlotte wipes away my tears with her thumbs. "Shh...Little One. I know it hurts." Charlotte is whispering sweet nothings, trying to calm me down, but I just want Jasper. I just want him to hold me.

"Jasper..." I whimper out, sobbing rolling back and forth as the pain has seemed to spread throughout my whole body. This seems to snap him out of his rage because he looks over to me, his gaze softening.

"Burn the bastard, Captain." I hear Jasper's voice and turn my head, seeing his face over me, his eyes completely black with anger. He sends a warning glance to Charlotte for being too close to me and she holds her hands up in surrender, backing off. Jasper grabs my detached left hand and then scoops me up in his arms, running back to the cabin. I bury my head in his chest, the scent comforting me, but not taking away the pain I'm feeling.

Suddenly, I'm being lowered on the bed in the cabin. Jasper grabs my detached hand and brings it to the stump, using his mouth and venom to fuse it back together. It's like pouring peroxide on an open wound with the burn and screams erupt from my throat, causing Jasper to wince. "Make it stop, Jasper! Make it stop! Please!" I beg, the pain taking over and Jasper finishes with my hand. Jasper cups my face in his hands and I scream out in pain, feeling the venom attach my hand back on. Jasper holds me tighter as I wail, the pain too much.

"It's okay, angel. Shh...I'm here, sweetheart. I know it hurts, but it will be better soon." he whispers, being so gentle and tender, I feel the black enclosing me, the pain receding.

I'm not fully asleep, I can still hear, but the pain is taking all of my thoughts. I don't know how long I stay like this, but the only things I hear are Jasper's whispers of love.

"Major?" I hear Peter's voice and he receives a growl from Jasper in return. He's in protective mate mode, and no one is able to get through to him, but me. But, I'm a little incapacitated right now. "I'm just bringing her some blood." he says and I hear something roll across the floor. The bed shifts as Jasper gets up, but just as soon as he's up, he's back.

"Angel." I hear Jasper call me and I furrow my brows. I let out a small whimper, letting him now that I can hear him, but I can't open my eyes at the moment. The pain is paralyzing, agonzing. "Darlin, can you open those pretty eyes for me?" I hear him asks, an undertone of pleading in his voice, fueling my fire. _Yes, I can. I'll do anything for you._ I will myself and slowly open my eyes a crack, seeing that we're in a dimmed room. Jasper is leaning over me and I don't know whether to smile or cry at the lovely, lovely sight. "You need to drink this blood, sweetheart. Open your mouth a little bit for me, Lily." he says and I part my lips. He takes the thermos and brings it to his lips, then his cold lips are on mine and he fills my mouth with blood from his. I watch as he continues this process - taking a drink from the thermos, bringing his mouth to mine, and putting the blood in my mouth. I'm starting to feel stronger, but the pain hasn't receded. I want to stay right here, though, in his arms. He continues until the thermos is gone and I snuggle closer to him, needing to be as close as possible.

"Pete...Char..." I murmur out, wanting to see them. I don't know why, I just need to see my brother and sister right now. It will be a comfort. Jasper looks down at me, brushing the hair away from my face. His eyes are brightening, losing their dark anger. They always soften when he looks at me, the only one he can recognize when he's in his frenzy. "Peter...Charlotte..." Two names, so much energy placed into forming them through my pain filled haze.

"Pete, Char, can you get up here?" Jasper says, softly, but knowing that they'll hear it. A couple of seconds later, there's a timid knock on the door. "Come in." Jasper says and the door opens, the floor boards squeaking under their footsteps. I look over to see Peter and Charlotte hesitantly enter the room, Peter keeping Char behind him in case Jasper goes into mate mode on them for getting too close.

"Hey, Little One." Peter greets as Char smiles at me. I try to twitch my lips upward, and I think - and hope - that I succeed. I am very grateful to both of them for helping.

"Pete...Char..." I murmur out, the only things I'm able get out at this moment.

"How are you feeling, sugar?" Charlotte asks, taking a step towards me but looking up at Jasper, getting his silent permission.

"Shitty..." I say and they both let out a laugh. I also feel Jasper's chest rumble with a chuckle and this curves my smile even more. "Thank...you." I gasp out, feeling tired.

"No need to thank, Little One. _No one _hurts our family." Peter tells me and I feel my eyes growing heavy.

"Love...you...guys..." I murmur, my body going limp as I pass out.

**Hey guys!**

**So, how did you like this chapter? Angelo is like Malum, but he didn't know who is loyal to Lily. That was a mistake. Lily is protected by the God of War and Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. So...it's a bad idea to mess with her. Just a tad.**

**I said that I'll finish Halcyon: His Story when I'm done with this story, AND I WILL, but when I'm done Halcyon, I'm going to step away from this story, or my head is going to explode. I'm probably going to write another story in between. Another Jasper/OC. If you don't like them, then why are you reading this story...? I've already started research on it and I'll give you a summary next chapter if you would like.**

**To everyone who reviewed, added Halcyon to your favorites, and added Halcyon to your story alerts, thank you so much. I really appreciate it and I'm happy that you are liking my story.**

**Pictures, playlist, and wiki link is on my profile.**

**Thank You!**

**-Jalen-**


	58. PART IV: Chapter 18

**Halcyon**

**PART IV**

**Chapter 18**

The black is welcoming, peaceful, lethargic. There's no pain here, which I'm glad. That was the worst pain that I've ever felt. Worse than getting bit, worse than the transformation. I wonder if it will scar, I wonder if anything will be wrong with my left hand. God, I hope not. Why the hell would he follow me? To Montana. He must be dead, I saw Jasper and Peter rip him apart. The anger that crossed Jasper's face when he saw Angelo sends chills down my spine...in a good way. I have to admit, through the pain, my heart warmed when I heard Peter call me his baby sister. They accept me...they like me...they approve of me. That's all I've ever wanted from them.

I just hope that Angelo didn't mess anything up...well, besides my hand. Maybe I shouldn't have antagonized him by showing him my ring...it's not like he cared. Ugh, I really messed myself up.

I can feel cold hands brush across my forehead. I feel extremely hot, but Jasper's body against mine is a comfort, helping calm the heat. I try to wiggle the fingers on my left hand, but I can't tell if I'm doing it or not. It feels like I am...I really hope I am. Okay, open your eyes, Lily. I force myself, with all of the will I can muster up, to open my eyes. Nothing. _Ugh, come on, girl, you can do this_. I try again...nothing. I take a deep, frustrated inhale and catch Jasper's scent_. If you open up your eyes, you'll be able to see your extremely gorgeous husband_. This time, I order my eyes to open up, they crack into slits and I can see light._ You're doing it, keep going! _Geez, who knew something like opening my eyes would be so hard. I moan out and open my eyes some more, feeling the bed shift.

"Little One?" I hear a feminine voice call out and my vision clears up enough where I see Charlotte's delicate face leaning over me. I don't know why, but I feel myself panicking when I don't see Jasper. My fluttering heart is quickening and my eyes dart around the room. Where is he? Did he leave? Why isn't he here? Did something happen while I was out and I couldn't protect him? I don't even realize that I'm whimpering until Char puts a hand on my shoulder. "Little One, calm down."

"Where's Jasper? Did something happen? Whe-"

"Sweetheart, it's okay. Jasper and Peter just went out to get some more blood from you. He didn't expect you to get up so soon. I've been sitting with you, just in case." Charlotte tells me and I nod my head, breathing out a sigh. "How does your hand feel?"

I look down at my left hand, resting above the covers and see a jagged scar at my wrist. I try to move my fingers, and sigh when they wiggle a little bit, but it's sore. Ugh, great. Charlotte places her cold hand on my forehead and I sigh. "Will he be back soon?" I ask. God, I sound pathetic.

"Yes, Little One, he'll be back soon." Charlotte tells me and I sigh, laying my head back down as she runs her hands through my hair, softly humming. I feel myself relaxing and the pain receding as I focus on Charlotte's voice. I close my eyes, enjoying the warmth that the comforter is giving me and I drift off into somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Shh...she just fell back asleep." Charlotte says.

"She woke up? Was she okay? Damnit, I knew I shouldn't have lef-" Jasper starts.

"Would you calm down, Major?" Charlotte says, cutting off Jasper's rant. "She was fine. She got up, I told her where you were and then she fell back asleep."

"Aw, look how cute my baby sister is while sleeping - Hey, quit growling at me!" Peter hisses, cutting off Jasper's growl.

"Come on, Peter. Time to go hunt." Charlotte says and the bed shifts as she gets up. I keep my eyes closed in this serenity as I feel the bed shift again and hear the door close. A cold hand brushes across my forehead and I sigh, knowing that it's Jasper.

"Angel?" Jasper softly calls out and I feel myself twitch at the sound of his voice calling me. "Are you awake, darlin?" I feel cold knuckles brush across my face and I crack my eyes open, seeing Jasper lean over me. "There's my girl."

"Jasper..." I breathe out, coming back into consciousness.

"Hey, baby girl. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up." he says and I shake my head.

"It's okay. I was just worried...that something was wrong." I reply, snuggling my head into his chest as he circles his arms around me.

"Are you thirsty, sweetheart?" he asks and I nod my head yes. He grabs a thermos off of the end table and takes off the cap, letting the blood waft through the air, causing my throat to burn. "Do you think you can sit up?" he asks me and I shrug, not really having an answer. Jasper puts some of the blood in his mouth and then lowers down to me, letting the blood flow into my mouth. Mmm...it's a bear. I think that it tastes even better because it's mixed with his venom. He continues to do this until I'm satisfied and the thermos is empty. "Better?"

I nod my head yes and snuggle into Jasper's chest. "Can you flex your fingers, angel?" he asks and I look down to my left hand, hissing a bit when I move it, a pain shooting up my forearm. "I'm going to call Carlisle." he says, grabbing his cellphone and dialing the number as I snuggle closer to him, his cold body feeling amazing against my warm one.

"Carlisle." Jasper greets into the phone, his tone commanding, sounding like a Major. "Yes, put it on speaker, the family should know. We had an...incident. That vampire, Angelo, followed us to Montana. He attacked Lily while she was hunting. _He ripped off her left hand._" The last sentence comes out as a growl and I nuzzle my face on his chest, letting him know that I'm okay. "Yes, we attached it back on...Peter and I ripped the bastard apart, burned him to ashes... Minimal movement. Causes her pain. My venom is healing it...It was a mixture of her blood and venom, but it didn't affect Peter or Charlotte...Yes, she's resting now..." he then looks at me. "Would you like to talk to them, angel?" he asks me and I nod my head. He hands me the phone and I take it, bringing it my right ear.

"Hey, Carlisle." I say into the phone.

"Hello, Lily. How are you feeling?" he asks, his voice soft with concern seeping through.

"I'm okay. My hand feels a lot better now." I tell him.

"That's good. Esme would like to talk to you." he tells me and then I hear him hand the phone over.

"Sweetheart, are you okay? How are you feeling?" Esme's concerned, and slightly frantic and I smile.

"I'm okay, Esme. I miss you." I tell her and I can practically hear her smile.

"Oh, I miss you too, honey. I'm so glad that you're okay." she tells me, her sweet, warm voice in my ear and I smile. "Here's Emmett..."

"Lily-Bear! What happened? I wish you guys didn't kill him! I want to get my hands on that motherfu-" he growls, until I hear a feminine voice yell.

"Emmett, give me the phone!" I hear Rosalie yell before her tone changes, softening. "Lily, are you okay?" she asks and I chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Rose. Thanks."

"Lily-Boo! Can I _please_ kick someone's ass?" Emmett asks and I laugh as does Jasper, shaking his head.

"Not necessary, Em. Jasper and Peter took care of it." I inform him and he groans.

"Aw, man." Emmett says, sounding genuinely disappointed.

"Lils?" Bella asks through the phone and I sigh, smiling.

"Hey, Bells."

"Are you okay?" she asks me and I smile, thinking that that's the third time someone has asked me that.

"Yes, I'm fine. And pass it on to everyone else that _I. Am. Fine._" I say and she chuckles.

"When are you coming home?" she asks and I sigh.

"Soon. I'm having a lot of fun out here. I love Peter and Charlotte, but I miss Rennie. How is she?" I ask and Bella laughs.

"She's talking in full sentences. It's kind of shocking." Bella says and my jaw drops.

"Oh my God, really?" I ask, shocked.

"Yeah. It's...it's amazing." Bella comments and I smile, imagining little Rennie talking in full sentences as a week old.

"I'll talk to you later." I tell my sister.

"Alright, Emmett says goodbye and to be careful."

"Shut up, Em." I mutter and Bella laughs.

"Bye, Lil." she says before hanging up and I hand the phone back to Jasper.

**Hey guys!**

**No, this story isn't over yet, BUT, I think I need to take a break, because I am going to go insane! I didn't expect this story to go this long and it's stressing me out. I've already written "the battle" scene of this story, just to get it out of the way. I AM NOT DONE WITH THIS STORY, but I need a break. I've been writing non-stop and I need a breath of fresh air. I've actually started writing my new story, but I won't post it until it's about halfway done. It's something I haven't done before, and it's based before twilight. It's called...**

**_The New Life of Wendy Davis_**


End file.
